The Siren's Call
by beautifulending21
Summary: Seraphina knew how to manipulate to get what she needed. And it earned her a name in SHIELD. But when a super soldier from the 40's is brought into her world, aliens invade New York, and a ghost reappears in her life, she knows that she has to fight for normalcy. Despite being an Avenger... And Tony Stark's daughter. LEMONS/THREESOMES AHEAD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to the newest Avengers story. I'm gonna put big notes here now.

 _ **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT/THREESOMES, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**_

Lemons will not show up for a few chapters. And again, I will make big notes in each chapter. But for now, enjoy :)

* * *

23 years ago, my life began. I was small, innocent, and unsuspecting of the way I came to be. My only problem was having my demands for food, comfort and being clean, met. My mother was the only one in my life, the only one that mattered for years. She fed me, kept me safe, and tried to give me the childhood I deserved. But a piece of me was missing.

I probably asked her if I had a father over 1000 times, before she told me that I did have a father, but he didn't know about me.

Growing up, my mother was closed off about who my father was, but told me the little things about him she remembered. His laugh, however infrequently she heard it, and how he would tinker on little things when he needed to get away from the world. She talked about how they met when his parents died. It was two years before I was born, and she was finishing up high school and heading off to college for nursing.

She told me they loved each other, and that the day she found out she was pregnant with me, he was told to leave her, so he wouldn't have any distractions from work. She told him, but also told him she was going to abort me. He didn't say anything as she walked away, but she knew she could never kill an unborn child.

I found a picture my mother kept of him, but it was smudged from all her tears. I kept it on my nightstand, after she died.

It had been almost four years since she passed and three years I since I graduated from Harvard, and MIT. A double Major in Law and Psychology, Suma Cum Laude from Harvard and a dual degree from MIT, MBA/MS in Mechanical Engineering, also Summa Cum Laude. My mother was of average intelligence, but according to her, my father was one of the smartest men on the planet.

At the age of 16, I had graduated from high school, and started at both Universities. My mother was so proud and told me that He would have been as well. Being as smart as I was, I still chose to not locate my father. I knew it wouldn't end well.

Three years ago, I started working for two different companies. One was my actual job and the other… I was undercover at. It was there that I found Him. And I was glad he didn't know who I was.

Maybe it was because I was old enough to be his child, or the fact I didn't give him the time of day, but he didn't hit on me like half of the younger women at his company.

Checking in with my actual boss, I told him my predicament and decided to use that knowledge to his advantage. So naturally, the pirate decided to tell Him. I was angry with my boss, because he disregarded my feelings, even when he knew how much I didn't want to meet my father. Even if He did think of Himself as a superhero, he was just a guy that broke my mother's heart to me.

So, there I was, in a room with my so-called father, him staring at me in shock while my best friend nudges me forward to talk to him. Glaring at the redhead, I looked at him, a scowl on my face, and told him, "She died thinking you were going to come back to her."

"Anna," He breathed out her name, obviously feeling some pain, never knowing she had died.

"How did she…" He said, before trailing off.

"Die? She was a nurse, if you remember, and she was the most stubborn one I'd ever met. She didn't even notice the signs of her own cancer." I said, my scowl softening, as I thought of her last days, delirious that He would come back for her.

He was silent as he processed what he just heard, before I saw two tears fall from his cheeks.

"I did love your mother. And I shouldn't have listened to Obie. She was everything to me after my parents died." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"What is your actual name Samantha Avery?" He said, referring to the fake name I had given upon the start of my undercover operation.

"She named me Seraphina," I said, to which his mouth turned up in a smile.

"I always told her if I ever had a daughter, I'd want her named just that." He said, a stray tear falling.

"You wanted my initials to be S.S.?" I asked with disbelief.

"I realize it's an odd choice, but it was my mother's middle name, and it was too beautiful to not use." He said, wiping his cheeks dry. I noticed Natasha had left us as I turned my head, and sighed as I moved to sit on the other side of the table.

"So, what do you want from this? According to Fury, you asked for this meeting. Was this for shits and giggles, or do you actually want to get to know me? Because I don't have time for someone that doesn't plan on sticking around in my life." I said, laying down the law.

"Just like your mother. The "No Bullshit," kind of approach" he said, smiling.

"Another thing," I said, ignoring what he just said as it sent a pang through my heart, "I'm not looking for handouts here. I don't want your money, so don't worry that head of yours thinking this is a scam. I don't have a life outside SHIELD anyways."

"I know this isn't a scam, because Fury gave me the results of a DNA test. He said he knew long before you told him." He said, handing me the folded piece of paper.

"I'm gonna give him a peg leg to match his eye patch," I said under my breath, to which my father laughed. Even though I knew from my mother that it was one of the most genuine things she had ever heard, I was still blown away by it. It was genuine, but it had him smiling, which was probably why she loved it so much. His smile was contagious, and no picture ever caught how carefree it was. I could tell he didn't smile that much, but I felt a little bit of pride that I had done something he found funny.

"I do want to get to know you. This is genuine," he said, reaching for my hand. I pulled it back into my lap, slightly offended by his forwardness.

"Prove it," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"You want me to shout it from the rooftops? Cause I'll do it. I'll tell the whole world you are my daughter. I lost out on getting to watch you grow up, and I'm not planning on missing anymore."

"Telling the world is a bad idea when I work for SHIELD," I said, feeling slightly hopeful that he may actually want me as his daughter.

"Well, then stop working for SHIELD. Come work at Stark Industries, learn the ropes because you're my heir. I researched you before coming here. Pepper would gladly let you have the company after she's done. You would do a much better job than I ever did."

"I can't just leave SHIELD," I said, gently touching the necklace that hung around my throat. It was her pendant, a single emerald. He smiled wistfully at it.

"The day I gave her that," he started, making me drop it. She never mentioned it was from him.

"She'd agreed to a secret ceremony. A ring wasn't in the cards, as the media would have thrown a fit that I was marrying beneath what was expected of me. We didn't care, and we planned on eloping anyways. She wore that in lieu of an engagement ring with pride." He said, before turning serious again.

"I'm not asking for all this right now. I'm saying, I want to get to know you better, and if you decide that you want me to be your father, we can figure everything out." He said, sounding like he rehearsed this. I stared at him, looking for any sign of deceit, like Natasha had taught me. His eyes were pleading, his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, and his body language seemed sincere.

Tilting my head, I looked back at the DNA test on the table. I knew it was true, yet my mind was trying to think of ways to escape. A natural instinct I had since I was a child.

"Okay," I said, giving a firm nod. His smile lit up his face, reaching his eyes before he coughed and gave me a serious face.

"One question though," I said, standing up. He stood up quickly, responding with a nod.

"Why didn't you run after her? Even after she told you she was pregnant with me?" I watched as his eyes looked down in thought, and back at me in sadness.

"I was heartbroken that she would abort you. She wasn't the woman I loved when she said those things. She was a woman I had scorned, because I was being used like a puppet. I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive her for saying she was going to kill my child," He said, looking up at me to notice the tears in my eyes. Blinking them back, I nodded and said, "Thank you for your time Mr. Stark."

"Please, if you don't want to call me your father, or even Dad just yet, at least call me Tony." He said, awkwardly holding out a hand for me to shake. Eyeing his hand in suspicion, I slowly moved to hold it, giving a short shake saying, "Tony."

"Would you like to get some… dinner?" He said looking at his watch.

"You should probably be getting home to Miss Potts," I said, trying to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"She will understand once I tell her we have a dinner guest." He said, looking at me with hopeful eyes. Internally doing my best impression of Grumpy Cat, I said, "Why not? It's not like this week could get any weirder."

Tony was a whirlwind that evening, quickly telling Pepper, hoping she wouldn't get mad. She was surprised but greeted me sincerely, noticing how happy Tony was. I felt like a bug under a microscope as Tony grilled me about my childhood, and everything I was interested in. He wanted to know about my mom and how she was before she died. It was a short description, as I didn't want to get to far into it. When Pepper said goodbye later that evening, she told me to call her if I ever wanted to talk.

That was almost two years ago.

My father had announced my existence to the world, but I was still at SHIELD, working on tech for the Helicarriers and our Quinjets. I couldn't really talk to Tony about it but he would give his input when appropriate. I in turn, gave him ideas for his Iron Man suits. As she was my father's girlfriend, Pepper and I became good friends. And as she so eloquently put, "I do not want to replace your mother. But I would like to be your friend."

We all had dinner every weekend, when we were in the same city. I was mainly based in DC and New York, so of course he had to build a skyscraper in New York, just to be closer. I actually, was the one who came up with the idea for the Arc reactor to power the building, to which he insisted on having my last name legally changed, because, and I quote, "The world should know about your genius."

After a week of pleading, I agreed on the basis that I added my mother's name legally. I didn't want her memory to be forgotten.

The next day, I was Seraphina Annalise Stark. Fury was almost too happy to have my badge changed to Agent Stark. It sounded funny coming from my mouth for the first three months, until I called Tony Dad for the first time. He had dropped a wrench on his foot, clearly in shock, because he didn't flinch.

I was the one they asked to dress up like a 1940's nurse when Steve Rogers was found in the Arctic. I found it beneath my pay grade to play a nurse, when I was the one who designed the state-of-the-art Helicarriers.

"He's not going to believe this," I said, noting the game they played on the radio was before he joined the Army.

"It's for his own mental stability. We can't just immerse him into the 21st century right away," Clint said as he finished my makeup.

"I still find it amusing how you know more about makeup than I do. And that I was the one roped into this," I said, adjusting the skirt.

"It was either you learn makeup, or the lights of the circus washed you out." He said, smirking at me. He had just gotten back from assignment in New Mexico and I was amazed at the story that went with it. It was almost as great as Budapest, but not quite.

"Please tell me you plan on telling Natasha soon," I said, giving him a look.

"Not this again," he sighed.

"She deserves to know. You trust her, and I do as well. This is a something you know she will keep," I said, as I was radioed to enter the room soon. Giving him a mock salute, I turned on my heel and walked to the fake room where Captain Rogers was being held.

"Good morning," I said as I walked in. He stared at me with confusion and contempt. I hated this part of my job.

"Or should I say, afternoon," I said looking at my watch.

"Where am I?" He asked, lowly.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." I said, softly. He looked around, hearing the game again, and I mentally sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Where am I really?" He said, a dark tone to his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I said, trying not to reach for my radio.

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know cause I was there." He said, making my smile slip from its place.

"I'm gonna ask you again, where am I?" He said, approaching me slowly. Not wanting to, but under orders to if this happened, I pressed a button on the small device in my hand, signaling for two agents to enter.

"Captain Rogers," I said, pleading with him as the armed agents entered. Clearly going into survival mode, he threw the agents in the fake wall, and jumping through the wall himself.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" I said, throwing off the heels and running after him, shouting into my radio, "All agents Code 13! I repeat, all agents Code 13!"

I had to give it to him, he was fast. I had a hard time catching up with him, but when I did, SHIELD vehicles were surrounding him and Fury was stepping out to talk to him.

"At ease Soldier," Fury said, standing a good distance away from the Captain.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there." Fury said as Steve glared at him.

"We thought it best to break it to you slowly." He continued as I came to stand by Fury's side.

"Break what?" He asked, noting the difference in clothes I wore, to those that people around us wore.

"You've been asleep Cap. For almost 70 years," Fury said, as I watched Steve's reaction closely. At first it was disbelief, then sadness, and then despair.

"You gonna be okay?" Fury asked, his one eye studying Rogers demeanor like I was.

"Yeah, it's just… I had a date." He said, sighing.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be up tonight :) Reviews make me very happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, ABC, Disney or the Avengers. But I do own Sera :)

A/N: And this is the second chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Fury charged me with babysitting duty, much like he had with Coulson almost two years ago with my father. Taking him back to base, I was in charge of overseeing his medical examination. He looked lost as they checked him over. Studying his face, I noticed tears gathering in his eyes but he blinked them back. Moving forward, I casually held out my hand.

"We won, by the way." I said, to which he nodded solemnly.

"We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Seraphina Stark," I said before mentally sticking my foot in my mouth.

"Steve Rogers," He said, shaking my hand. He seemed to be wondering how I was related to the Howard Stark he knew.

"Howard was my grandfather. I only found out I was a Stark two years ago." I said, sitting in the chair across from him. I had changed into a pair of crop yoga pants and a loose fitting black shirt. I was the only woman at SHIELD who didn't have to wear a stupid jumpsuit, and I loved the freedom to wear whatever I wanted to work.

"He had children," He said, but forming it like a question.

"Yes, one. My father, Tony." I said, to which he asked, "Is Howard still alive?"

"Sadly, no. He died almost a year before I was born. Car crash," I said, answering his next obvious question.

"Oh," He said, letting that sink in.

"What year?" He asked, a little awkwardly.

"The crash was 1991." I said, doing the math. He looked to be as well, looking at me quickly.

"Hmm," He said, as he looked at his hands.

"You've got his eyes," He said, noticing my brown eyes.

"Oh, thank you." I said, thinking about the brown I had grown up hating. I knew it was my father's because my mother had green eyes, as did any of her family.

"So, what's next?" He said as the doctor let us go.

"We are going to set you up in an apartment here in New York. We simply want you to acclimate to the times. It doesn't have to be overnight, and it's going to be hard. We go at your pace."

"WE, meaning SHIELD?" He asked, still not trustworthy of the agency that tricked him.

"No. SHIELD will be waiting when you're ready. This is just you and I. Don't think of yourself as my assignment, because I don't. I genuinely want to help you Captain Rogers."

"Call me Steve please." He said as we walked out of the medical room.

"Then you have to call me Sera," I said, a small smile on my lips.

"Sera," He said, a shy smile on his face.

"I picked you out a nice apartment, in Brooklyn. I tried to get the apartment you had before you joined the Army, and found out it had been updated quite a bit. And by updated, I mean they did a complete overhaul. I wasn't sure if you wanted something that seemed familiar, and then I realized that even if the kitchen and plumbing had changed, the location still meant a lot to you." I said, trying very hard not to ramble.

"You got my old apartment?" He said, sounding floored.

"I know it's where you grew up, so I thought that it would be the easiest place to start." Noticing how wet his eyes got.

"I don't even know you, and yet you know enough about me to know how much I would love my old apartment."

"I also brought all your stuff out of my grandfather's storage. He kept everything perfect for you, just in case they found you alive." I said, setting my jaw and looking ahead.

"Son of a gun," he said lowly.

"And there is a gym about a block from said apartment, it's been for sale for awhile, so I got it for you, knowing how much you liked to pick fights. Thought you needed somewhere to blow off steam." I said as I directed him toward my car.

"I can't accept all of this." He said, sounding dejected.

"You can and you will. Everything is paid for and is in your name." I said, getting in. It was only two more moments before he got in the car and sighed.

"Thank you," he said, looking at me sincerely. Turning the car on and starting my way to the Brooklyn Bridge, I smiled.

"No need. My father's money has to be put to something useful rather than his armor." I said, instantly regretting what I said.

"Armor?" He asked, confused.

"Let's get you settled before I start explaining how messed up the world has gotten."

"Great," He said sarcastically.

"You know, we don't need to talk. You can punch something; I can work on my ongoing projects. I can just be in the room." I said, noting how he was obviously not coping well.

"Let's just see how I feel." He said, as the bridge came into view.

It was two months later that Steve was openly talking about his life before the war. He told me everything about his best friend, and the love interest he had in Peggy Carter. He wanted to know if his team was still alive, and I was reluctant to tell him. The only members that were deceased were James Falsworth and Jim Morita but Steve was worried about contacting his old team. Peggy was still alive, but with just getting used to a new world, I could tell he wouldn't want to see how she had lived a whole life while he was frozen.

"Steve?" I had called out while entering the gym with Chinese food. Steve ate enough for five men, which scared me sometimes. So needless to say, he took one look at the food in my arms and stopped punching.

"I thought we'd try something different today. We've done healthy food for a while, and I have yet to even introduce you to present day McDonalds. Even with your metabolism, it probably isn't good for a super soldier." I said, setting it down on the bench beside him.

"I called Dugan today." He said, unwrapping his hands.

"Oh." I said, a small smile on my face at his progress.

"Sera, it felt so good to hear his voice." He said, a pained smile on his face.

"Tell me what you're feeling," I asked gently.

"Didn't think I'd ever survive that crash. I'm still in shock I guess." Steve said, sitting down and taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Well that's to be expected." I said, smiling sadly.

"But I feel okay. Even if I thought I was going to die when I crashed, there was a reason I didn't. I don't want to say that I like it here, because I would rather be back in 1945. But I don't feel as lost, knowing that I'm eventually going to figure out why I wasn't meant to die."

"Interesting thought process," I said, handing him the plate I had prepared for him while he talked.

"I'm so disappointed that I missed my date with Peggy though," He said, a sad look crossing his face.

"Hey," I said, touching his knee, "It's human to feel like that. Those feelings are natural with grief. And that's what you're doing. You are grieving for a life you could have had with Peggy. Don't keep that bottled up, and don't try to stop yourself from feeling that. But do not ever feel guilty. Especially for putting that plane in the water. You saved thousands of people, and you sacrificed yourself for them." I said, making him look up at me.

"Do not ever feel guilty." I said, giving him a hard look.

"I let her down though."

"You were the hero she knew you to be. You did the heroic thing, and she can't fault you for that." I said, smiling at him. He gave a little smile in reply before digging into his food.

Almost two months after his confession, we went on a walk through Central Park. And of course my father had to call, wondering where I was because I hadn't checked in last week.

"I'm not dead, injured or being held captive. I'm on an…" I looked at Steve as struggled to find a word for what I was doing with him.

"I'm helping someone," I said, to which my father said, "Well you can bring whoever it is to dinner tonight."

"Dad, remember when I said the assignment was hush hush?" I said, in a sickly sweet tone.

"Too late, I can see you with the blonde." He said as I realized that he was flying not 100 feet above us. Sighing, I dramatically pressed the end call button. To which he called right back saying, "I know who he is. Bring him by for dinner anyways. The Tower is almost finished."

"How do you feel about meeting my father tonight?" I asked softly. Steve looked like he was thinking about it, before nodding slowly.

"Great. See you both there at 7," I heard my father say on the other side of the phone.

"Next week, I'm going back to Malibu to have a week of peace," I said, to which my father chuckled.

"Not ever gonna happen princess." He said, flying off and ending the call.

"So that's what you meant by suit." Steve said, looking surprised.

"He calls it a high tech prosthetic. I helped him design the one he's finishing up right now. He had one that shrunk down to the size of a small suitcase, and it gave me the idea that… I'm boring you." I said, noting Steve's far off look.

"No, not bored. I just don't quite understand what you're saying." He said, a small smile on his face.

"So, Fury wants me on base in a few days to oversee a new project. I shouldn't be more than a week, tops." I said noticing the way he shrunk slightly.

"I guess I'm not cleared for whatever it is." He said, kicking a pebble in front of him.

"It won't be nearly as fun without you there." I said, walking backwards to smile at him. He smiled in return, bumping my shoulder slightly.

"Come on, we can still see the Red pandas before we head back to my place." I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along to the Zoo.

* * *

My father simply stared at Steve the entire night. He didn't talk, just wondered how this could be happening. We were about halfway through dinner when I realized he was going to sit there, not talking, all night.

"Dad," I said in a clear warning.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how he didn't fossilize." My Dad said, to which I kicked his shin under the table.

"So Steve, how do you like the future?" My Dad said, to which I face palmed.

"It's interesting. A lot more complicated than I remember." He said, giving me a small glance.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He said, half serious. I slammed my hands down on the table saying, "That's enough."

Grabbing him by the ear, I dragged him towards the hallway, all while he whined like a child.

"What is wrong with you? He's my friend, I've been trying to help him. He has gone through enough, without you giving him the Third degree about nothing." I whisper yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just kinda hate that my Dad liked a frozen man, more than me." He pouted.

"Grow up Dad," I said, my upper lip quivering into a snarl.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's the more mature one here?" I asked, pointing between the two of us.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :) I do enjoy feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I'm gonna give you a few more chapters, because I'm just too excited to keep these to myself :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

"For whatever reason, I'm having a hard time keeping up with you." Steve said, as we fought later that week.

"My best friend taught me everything she knows. She's quick, lethal. They don't call her the Black Widow for nothing," I said, moving away from his attack quickly.

"Why can't we box?" He asked, to which I smiled.

"Because your opponent won't always be standing in the same position. You need to know how to deal with someone up close. The shield won't help in close contact. Not as much as martial arts." I said as I sashayed away from his lunges at me. He memorized my moves quickly because before I knew it, he had grabbed me and had me on my back before I could comprehend. Apparently my shock made him worry he had thrown me to the mat too hard.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, carefully checking my head for injuries. I was silent as I felt his hands on me. It had been months since I had felt a man's touch, and Steve's eyes were luring me in.

"Sera?" He asked softly, as my fingers splayed over his chest. Through the thin t-shirt, I could feel the rippling of his muscles, and I shuddered.

"Sera?" He whispered, his head lowering. It was almost as if time stopped. We didn't kiss at first, but stopped before our parted lips could touch. We sat there, looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. When he finally brushed his lips across mine, I moaned softly. His lips were soft, but firm as they determined to kiss me senseless.

"Steve, stop," I said, gathering my head after the first few mind-blowing kisses. He barely registered his name before he noticed that I wasn't kissing back anymore. Quickly pushing him off of me, I ran for my stuff. I heard him calling my name as I ran out the door of the gym, but I didn't listen. Running for my car, I pulled into traffic as quick as I could. I was thankful I had packed my duffel bag earlier in the week and I only had to pick it up from my apartment.

 _Secret Agent Man, Secret Agent Man, They've given you a number and taken away your name,_ played from my phone.

"Hey Phil," I said answering, shakily.

"Something's happened, we need you to come in."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Tesseract's been lost. A God called Loki took it."

"Thor's brother?" I asked, remembering the research I had done, on what went down in New Mexico.

"There's something else. Barton's been compromised," He said, making my blood run cold.

"How?" I asked, stopping at my building.

"Fury said he's under the power of Loki's scepter. Has the power to turn people's will," Coulson explained.

"Has she been told?" I asked, knowing Coulson would understand whom I was really talking about.

"Yes," He said, tapping the microphone on his phone twice.

"I'll be at base in two hours," I said, getting out.

"I need to go get your father. Care to join me?" Phil said, making me re-think my decision to flee.

"Why my father?" I asked.

"Fury's bringing them in." Of course, I would choose the wrong time to kiss a friend, only to be forced to see said friend while we worked together.

"You can get him, I need to take a jet by myself tonight," I said as I entered my apartment quickly. Grabbing the bag, I forced myself to keep walking back.

"Alright, but I expect a reason later." He said, hanging up.

"Is there even a good one?" I said to myself, gripping my bag tighter.

* * *

When I first learned to fly, it was because no one else was willing to test out my creation. I had to figure things out for myself, which wasn't easy. Designing a jet was one thing, but flying it was completely different. Now, I was the best pilot SHIELD had, next to Clint and May.

Only being with SHIELD three years, it was surprising how quickly I had risen in the ranks. I didn't attend the Academy, because Fury saw something in me that didn't need to be trained. At first I thought it was because I was a Stark, but Fury quickly put that thought out of my head. I was smarter than most agents, and most of the department heads. I was currently level nine; three levels higher than Natasha and Clint, but because of my brain, not brawn. I was lethal with a gun, agile with martial arts, and scary when it came to creating things.

"I have the strange urge to retire early," I said, noting how the flight deck seemed to buzz more than usual.

"Stark," a man said in greeting.

"Sitwell," I said back, nodding.

"The Director would like a full diagnostics run before you turn in. We need to make sure everything is functional for tomorrow."

"I'll just drop my stuff in my room." I said, moving to enter the Helicarrier. Lower level Agents greeted me in fear, to which I smirked.

"Who has got helper duty today," I wondered aloud as I happened on the command center.

"Agent Stark," A young man said, cowering slightly.

"Okay, you I can work with. Remember, I don't like show offs. Everything has to be checked three times before we can think about getting any sleep." I said, to which he nodded sharply.

"Yes ma'am," he said, grabbing a tablet and following me.

"The engine mainframe is a highly volatile and dangerous place. If you do not follow my orders, you can not only injure yourself, but endanger the lives of every crew member." I said, as I quickly dropped my bag off at my small living space on the ship.

"Do not touch something unless I say it can be touched, do not move an inch unless I say it is safe to do so. Do not even think about playing a video game while in here, because if you do, you will be out of SHIELD before you can say Angry Birds." I said, tying my hair up in a ponytail. He swallowed hard, to which I heard him turn off his phone. Smiling to myself, I opened the door to the Mainframe.

"Radiation suit on," I said pointing towards them. He quickly scrambled to step into one, as I nimbly checked the conditions of the computer. It was one of my finest creations. Imagine the world's biggest super computer, tucked away safely in the heart of a battleship. And that battleship had turbines that lifted it 36,000 feet into the air.

"Okay," I said, looking at my assistant, "Let's get started."

* * *

Five hours later I had completed the final check of the ship. I had done it an extra time by myself just to ensure we hadn't missed anything.

"You look like hell," I heard behind me as I walked toward my room.

"Я чувствую, что смерть нагревается более," I replied in Russian turning to see Natasha leaning against a wall.

"You need sleep," she said tracing the bags under my eyes.

"I'll sleep when we have the Tesseract back, and Barton isn't under the spell of a deranged God." I said, trying very hard not to snap at her.

"Сестра , пойдите сон. Вы это заслужили," she said, pushing me toward my room. I don't remember her helping me into my bed, but I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke next, I didn't remember where I was. There was a pounding on my door, and I heard Coulson's voice yelling for me to get my ass out of bed.

"I'm awake," I said, getting up and opening the door.

"You have been helping Captain Rogers? And you didn't tell me?" He asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Because I knew you'd fangirl about it." I said, picking my tablet up and quickly brushing my hair with my fingers.

"Don't change the subject. He said something about making a mistake and that you'd never forgive him for it. What did he do?" Phil asked, clearly more excited about this than he ever has been about anything.

"He… we… kissed." I said, huffing. His eyes lit up, hearing the latest gossip.

"You've got it all wrong. We were sparing, and then it just happened. It was confusing, because he hasn't even gotten used to a microwave yet, and a relationship, just months after waking up in a new time, does not bode well for either party."

"You want a relationship?" Phil asked, clearly wanting more gossip. My lack of response must have been a confirmation for him because his smile got even wider.

"It's weird, and confusing." I said, giving him the stink eye.

"I bet it's not, and you're just playing hard to get because of the last time you let a guy get too close." Phil said, a softer tone to his voice.

"Don't you dare mention Russia! We are never going to talk about him again. It was bad enough I was on a mission, but when it's the person you were meant to be tracking, it's a line I'd rather never come close to again." I growled.

"Only you and Natasha ever believed that ghost story." Phil said, motioning for me to follow him.

"He _wasn't_ a ghost," I said, knowing for sure that a ghost couldn't have played my body like he did.

"Well, until you bring proof of anything otherwise…" Phil said as I turned to find Steve had been listening farther down the hall. Before he could look at me with those puppy dog eyes, I turned and headed towards the command center.

"Who was he?" Steve asked when he caught up with me. Turning to him, I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"His name was Yasha. But most know him by another name that I should never speak of again. If you're really curious, ask Natasha. She's had more run-in's with him. Except, her run in didn't involve running into bed. I got too close, and my judgment was compromised, so I pulled my self off the assignment. And then they found you. You're not the only one with unresolved feelings for someone." I said, not looking up from my tablet.

"Hill," I said, gaining the deputy director's attention.

"All systems go," I said, giving her thumbs up.

"Let's hope we don't have another splashdown," She said with a small smirk.

"We were literally 2 feet above sea level. We were fortunate, and I learned my lesson to triple check everything myself, not let a rookie touch my baby," I said, flipping through my tablet.

"Your baby?" Steve said, trying to get me to talk to him.

"I designed this," I said looking around with pride.

"I'm not just a pretty face. My Dad likes to say that Stark's get smarter with each generation." I said, noticing Phil's hovering.

"Good, let's vanish," I heard Fury say and I knew I should probably go check the turbines.

"Gentleman, Agent Stark," Fury said approaching us. Steve pulled some cash from his wallet and handed Fury a $10 bill. I would have asked him about it, but I was trying not to stare at him.

"Dr. Banner, thank you for coming," Fury said as I came to stand by his side.

"Thank you for asking nicely," The doctor said, "How long will I be staying?"

"Once we have the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury said.

"And where are you on that?"

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said, nodding.

"It's not going to be enough," Natasha said, kneeling next to one of the computers.

"You'll need to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?" Dr. Banner asked.

"How many are there?" Fury said, a hint of smugness in his tone.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He asked, looking at Fury expectantly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner and Agent Stark to the laboratory?"

"You're gonna love it Doc, we've got all the toys." Natasha said, as I gestured for Dr. Banner to follow first. Glancing over at Steve, I could see everything he was thinking and I simply squared my shoulders and headed to the lab.

* * *

A/N: Reviews mean a lot to me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera :)

* * *

Banner seemed to like the silence as much as I did. I was simply there to help him find things and babysit. I hated babysitting. But Dr. Banner was not my father. He didn't need supervision in case he made something dangerous.

"So, Stark, huh?" He said, looking uncomfortable with small talk.

"Yes, you've been off the grid, so to speak. My mother and Tony were a thing before he took over Stark Industries. We only found out two years ago. My mother never told me who he was, but I put two and two together when I was undercover at SI," I said, giving him a small smile in reassurance, that I wasn't annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how mad was Tony at your mother for not telling him?" He said, typing something into the computer.

"My mother told him she was going to abort me and didn't. But Tony never got to be mad at her. She had died two years before he found out," I said, tinkering with a spare comm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He said, looking very uncomfortable again.

"Dr. Banner, as a fellow scientist, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say to you. I, in no way, could have prevented my mother's death or predicted it. I accepted, grieved and moved on. Focused myself on work and eventually found my Dad. I'm not saying that her dying led me to a better life, but it's made me realize that every day is precious. I make the most out of my life, and my time now. I really don't like living in the past. I live in the moment," I said, opening up a file on my holographic board.

"That I understand. Not focusing on one thing," He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You should smile more often. No offense, but the Other Guy won't throw a fit over you laughing." I said softly. He nodded, in understanding, and we didn't say anything for the next few hours.

"You never told me you had Katanas! Or that your codename is Siren. What the hell kind of codename is that?" My father said, dragging me out of the lab when he arrived. Bruce had left earlier when Loki passed by, wanting more information on the Tesseract.

"It's only Level 7 and up that know that, apart from some rumors Phil started amongst the lower level agents. You never get to choose your name. Someone thinks it, and you are stuck for life," I said, as he pulled me towards Phil.

"You had her taught to wield Katanas?" He asked, knowing my file listed Coulson as my original SO. It changed a few times between Natasha, Coulson and May.

"Each Agent's picks their choice weapons. She excelled in swords. And martial arts," Coulson said, as I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bridge.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked as the screens showing Loki faded out. I laid a hand on Natasha's shoulder in a show of comfort, as I glanced at Steve.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor," Steve began. "What's his play?"

The god was silent for a couple seconds before sharing his knowledge. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army," Steve asked clearly not believing. "From outer space."

"Yeah, this is pretty high on the weirdest things SHIELD has encountered," I mumbled.

"So he's building another portal," Banner enlightened. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor countered.

"He's under Loki's spell," Natasha told him, "Along with one of our own."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading any armies from here," Steve said, leaning forward.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner insisted. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Thor demanded. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Natasha looked up from her seat. "He killed 80 people in two days."

A second passed before Thor said, "He's adopted," in a tone that clearly was unsure of the excuse himself.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce agreed. "Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said before I could, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings Point Break," Tony said moving up to Thor and giving his arm a light hit. "You've got a mean swing."

"The anti-protons in the iridium would open the portal as wide and however long Loki would need it." I said, recalling what I knew of the element.

"Exactly," Tony said moving to what was generally Fury's spot. "By the way, sorry about the whole 'protective Dad' thing."

"No you're not," I replied bored, sitting down and crossing my legs.

"No I'm not," Tony agreed. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The entire room turned to face him, questioning looks on their faces. "That man is playing Galaga!" He declared. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, looking annoyed at my father. I shot her a look of apology, before glancing down at my tablet. My heart leapt to my throat as I saw that He had been spotted again. Natasha quickly snatched it away, to which I was thankful.

"Last night. The packet? Selvig's notes? The Extraction Theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" I raised my hand that I did without looking up, and he smirked, "That's my girl."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner said.

Tony nodded. "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner replied.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English," Tony said moving over to Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked aloud. Snorting, I covered my mouth as my father playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony expressed. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"Dad!" I scolded.

"Thanks," Banner answered unsure.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said walking in. "I was hoping you might join him. You too, Miss. Stark." I sighed, knowing I was only there to keep an eye on my father.

"I would start with that stick of his," Steve suggested. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that," Fury answered. "But it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest people I know into his personal flying monkeys."

I chuckled softly as Thor questioned his words.

"I do!" Steve declared proudly. "I understood that reference."

I couldn't help but hide my smile behind my hand.

"Shall we play Doctor?" My father said, as I took my tablet back from Natasha.

"Miss Stark?" Fury asked, reminding me to follow. Sighing, I slipped behind my father and Dr. Banner silently.

* * *

"Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract, but it's gonna take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their Mainframe, and reroute to the homing cluster, we could probably clock this at, 60 teraflops." My father said to which Bruce chuckled.

"All I packed was a toothbrush," Bruce said, which made my father laugh in return.

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors all R&D. You'd love it, it's Candyland."

"Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of… broke Harlem." Dr. Banner said shyly.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. Not tension, no surprises." He said before zapping Dr. Banner in the side.

"Dad!" I reprimanded, throwing my stress ball at his head.

"Hey!" I heard Steve say as my Dad rubbed the side of his head, while watching Dr. Banner's reaction.

"Nothing?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Jury's out. You've really got a lid on it. What's your secret? Mello jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked my father, who had the mentality of a 15 year old some days.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense doctor," Steve said looking at Bruce.

"Stark, meet me next to the detention center." I heard my comm say.

"On my way," I repeated back to Natasha. I had a feeling I knew what she was planning.

"Gentlemen, don't kill each other while I'm gone. You don't want to see _me_ when I'm angry." I said, taking my tablet from off of the table and leaving the room. I could still hear a distant bickering as I left, to which I shook my head.

"Fury is going to be upset that I left my post," I said, realizing Natasha was preparing herself.

"That doesn't matter right now. You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think I needed it." She said emotionless. Sighing, I nodded.

"Focus." I said calmly, to which she closed her eyes.

"Barton is your way in. Give him the impression that he means more in very few words. He'll be expecting someone to beg for his life. He'll build up to his threat, remember they are just words." I said softly, rubbing over my pendant with my thumb.

"I hate him with every cell in my body," Natasha said, her form shaking slightly in rage.

"Focus." I said, helping her center her thoughts. Her shaking stopped and I told her to keep her comm line to me open.

"Go break him down," I said, making sure my comm was securely in my ear.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter coming up next, and then I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Natasha was quick about getting to the point, and listened to my instructions clearly. I shuddered as I heard the rage and viciousness in Loki's voice. But Natasha was able to deduce his plan easily.

I was already back at the lab when she sent out the broadcast that Loki wanted to unleash the Hulk. My tablet had alerted me that a Trojan was sneaking it's way into our system. Deciding against my better judgment to kill it, I was going to get my father to back out.

When the door to the lab slid open, I asked my father lowly, "You want to explain why you're breaking into my system Dad?"

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked with a calmer take.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony revealed.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury tried again, his patience still evident.

"We are," Banner defended. "The models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get the hit, we'll have a signature within half a mile."

"Yeah, you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," He stopped as the screen in front of him lit up. "What is Phase 2?"

A clank of metal on metal caught everyone's attention. "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve enlightened, while my attention was on the old HYDRA weapons from the 40's.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me. Did you know about this?" He asked, betrayal in his voice.

"Rogers," Fury spoke up before I had the chance, "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Tony asked turning the monitor around to show the schematics of the weapons SHIELD was developing.

"I was wrong, Director," Steve said, hands resting on his utility belt. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"I was only aware of the Tesseract, Steve." I said, no emotion in my voice. In truth, I was very confused why Fury didn't bring me on to begin with, but I realize it would have been a bad combination, when mixed with helping Steve.

The door hissed as Natasha and Thor came in, Banner instantly jumping on Natasha's back. "Did you know about this?" he demanded.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked, moving to him slowly.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner pointed out.

"Loki is manipulating you."

Banner scoffed. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she reminded.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy." Banner moved over to the monitor pointing at it as he spoke. "I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction. "

Fury waited half a beat before pointing at Thor. "Because of him."

Thor, who had his arms crossed, frowned. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor, who had a grudge match, that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor explained.

"You're not the only threat," Fury spoke. "The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor exclaimed. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"'A higher form'?" Steve questioned, his inner soldier emerging full force.

"You forced our hand," Fury explained. "We had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony interrupted. "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury said, sarcastically.

Steve took half a step forward, standing next to me. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on," Tony interjected. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked with as much sass as the man could muster.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor opinionated.

"Excuse me!" Fury said, turning to the demi-god. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor defended.

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha joined. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch?" Banner asked disbelieving, arms crossed.

"We all are," Natasha informed.

"Wait, you're on that list?" Tony asked, pointing a finger to Steve as the room broke out into argument. I felt overwhelmed suddenly, my headache pushing forward in full force. Taking a deep breath, I put a hand over my mouth.

"Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony pushed.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack-"Steve began, finally cracking.

"Threat!" Tony yelled. "Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

"Show some respect," Steve demanded.

"Respect what?" Tony asked, face showing that he was completely oblivious.

"You two are really not helping the situation," I said, dropping my hand from my mouth.

"And what did you expect us to do, Sera?" Tony asked, facing me. "Clasp hands and sing songs around the fire?"

"Do you ever stop?" Steve spoke up, brow furrowed.

"Nope!" The billionaire declared.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor spoke loudly, drawing attention to solely him.

"That's his M.O, isn't it?" Banner added. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're ... we're a time bomb."

Fury stepped forward. "You. Need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why!" Steve said, slapping his arm away, "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony expressed.

"Dad, you're not helping," I said, stepping between the two.

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a hint of a smile, taking on the challenge. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

Tony took his stance, "Father, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I've known guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve said, using his height as advantage. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony answered simply.

Steve smirked, turning to the rest of the room for a moment. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Watch it Dad," I warned, trying to separate the two with my arms.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said, not backing down.

Thor's deep laughter erupted. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner muttered.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury distracted. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Banner demanded. "You rented my room."

"The cell was built-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" The room got really quiet, everyone's attention solely on him. My hand on my Dad's shoulder dropped, but I kept the other one on Steve's. Bruce's confession was striking hard in me.

"I got low," Bruce continued. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back," he ranted, slowly moving backwards to Loki's spear, his hand wrapping around the handle, "Into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

He faced Natasha, who clearly looked uneasy, "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Doctor Banner," Steve said with authority. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looked down, shocked to see that he was, in fact, holding the scepter. There was a brief moment of silence before the computer let out a beep, drawing everyone's attention.

"Got it," Tony announced.

Steve went to pull me behind him, as Banner put down the scepter and made his way to the source of the beep. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor said with great interest.

"Everyone take a moment to think," I said. "We're too disorganized."

"I could get there fastest," Tony said, ignoring my suggestion all together.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor countered. "No human is a match for it."

Steve unwrapped his arm from my shoulder, grabbing Tony's arm to stop him, only to have it pushed away. "You're not going alone!" Steve insisted.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony questioned.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm surrounded by children!" I said, grabbing the stress ball from the floor.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony declared strongly, knowing this would be the breaking point.

"Put on the suit," Steve spat, jaw clenched tightly.

"Everyone shut up!" I said, pushing my body in between them just before a loud explosion rocked the Helicarrier. Their bodies went flying into the wall, myself landing on top of Steve.

"Put on the suit," Steve said again, gently moving me off of himself.

"Yup," my Dad groaned as he got up and ran from the room.

"Hill," Fury grunted out into his comm.

"External detonation, number 3 engine is down." She said, as I moved to my room. Grabbing my Katana's, and slinging their sheaths to my back, I hoped that Steve had a Comm in.

"Who the hell is blowing holes in my ship?" I growled to Fury.

"Stark, copy that?" Fury said into the comm's.

"I'm on it!" Tony said in reply.

"Don't ruin my turbines Dad!" I said as I headed toward them.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown. Head to the detention section, then get to the armory." I heard Fury say.

"Siren, get down here." I heard Coulson say. Making my way down, I noticed personnel that didn't seemed too alert with their guns. Following them silently, I saw Barton, but before I could alert someone, they turned and started shooting.

Evasively maneuvering, I was able to duck behind a wall. They each tried to attack me individually, but drawing my swords from their sheaths, I fought back. Slicing my way through the few, I could have cared less about their lives.

"Hostiles are in SHIELD gear, great." I panted, after sticking both swords through the last man's heart. Pulling them out, I re-sheathed, only to run towards the detention level.

All while I was fighting, Hulk and Thor were having it out, and my father and Steve were trying to fix the broken turbine. I felt another explosion rock the ship, and I growled, "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

"Why are we falling?" I said into my comm as I ran through the halls.

"Barton," Natasha said, to which my heart dropped.

"If he used any more explosives on my ship, I'll kill him." I said as I rounded a corner. Thor had just run into the room where we were keeping Loki and I knew this wouldn't be good. Running past that room as quick as I could, I saw Coulson coming up at the other entrance.

"Phil, be careful," I said, quietly approaching the first door.

"Move away please," I heard after a body dropped in the room. Peeking around the corner, I noticed Loki holding his hands in surrender, while Thor was trapped in his cell.

"Like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Shall we find out?" Phil asked nicely. Moving as quietly as I could, I tried to unlock the door for Thor, but before I could I heard something I knew too well. The sound of metal piercing flesh.

"Phil!" I cried out as Loki withdrew his spear. Trying to think rationally, I turned to leave but another magical hologram blocked my path. Preparing to draw my swords, I turned to attack Loki, who had snuck up on me. Taking me by the throat, I was no use against his strength. Even with all the training by Natasha, I was not strong enough to fight back.

"You'll be a nice prize, a fitting Queen to rule by my side," He said, a smirk on his face.

"Never," I said, spitting in his face as I clawed at his fingers. Two of his men came and bound me, as I screamed.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" I shouted as I struggled. They dragged me out of the room, as I heard Phil start to speak.

"You're going to lose," I heard and sobbed. Phil was the man who recruited me, trained me, and mentored me. He was dying, and no one even knew.

"PHIL!" I sobbed and screamed at the men who dragged me away before one of them used the butt of his gun and hit me in the head, darkness overtaking my vision.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry! But let me know what you thought. Anyone catch the Pirates of the Caribbean quote? :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, two more chapters for you today. This is hard, only updating at certain times. I just want the whole thing on here haha

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

 _Steve's POV:_

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Fury held up cards instantly recognized as Coulson's Captain America trading cards. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them."

The bloodstained cards were thrown across the table, and I picked one of them up and staring at it closely. "We're dead in the air up here," Fury continued. "Our communications, the location of the cube. Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier."

There was a brief pause, before Fury continued. "There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them too, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony quickly stood up and left the bridge. "Well," Fury broke the silence. "It's an old-fashioned notion." At which point, I sighed and followed Tony's lead, went to leave the bridge.

"Captain," Fury said, gaining my attention.

"There's something I didn't want to tell Stark quite yet." He said, approaching me.

"Loki didn't just take Coulson's life. He took Sera Stark." He said, to which my blood ran cold.

 _Natasha's POV:_

Fury had used a direct line to tell me the news. I was livid, and scared for Sera, but my duty was with Clint now. He needed to get better before we could rescue her.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright," I said, watching him shake his head.

"You know that?" He laughed, clearly not himself, "Is that what you know?" The next second he was back, leaning back on the exam table, and staring at the ceiling.

"I've got...I've got no window. I gotta flush him out." He panted.

"It's gonna take time, you've gotta level out," I said getting a drink for him.

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do." I said looking directly at him. He knew that I meant the Red Room.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard on the head." I said sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." he said looking more than grateful. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Natasha, how many agents-"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." I told him, but it didn't seem to make any difference, so he changed the subject.

"Loki, he get away?" he said looking like he would kill whoever got in his way of killing him.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." I walked towards the window I was looking out of earlier. He continued "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We've gotta stop him." I turned back to face him.

"Yeah? Who's we?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you." I sat down next to him and he turned his head to face me.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why?" he asked looking at me questioningly, "What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just..." I said, trying to focus on the thought of getting Sera back.

"Natasha." He said and I looked up at the wall opposite.

"I've been compromised. I've got red in my ledger." I said, to which he turned to look at me. He turned to look at me. "I'd like to wipe it out."

"Where's Little Sister?" He asked, suddenly. Taking a breath, I said, "You're not going to like it. In fact, I hate it."

"What?" He asked, wondering angrily.

"Sera's been taken hostage." I whispered, to which he threw his glass across the room in rage. I knew he loved her like a sibling, and I let him have his bout of anger.

"Clint, we will get her back." I said, noting the emotion that was in my voice. He looked at me, tears evident in his eyes and said, "I'm going to kill him."

 _Steve's POV:_

"Was he married?" I asked, leaning against a railing.

"No. There was a cellist, I think." Tony said, unsure and shaken.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." I said, nodding.

"He was an idiot," Tony declared.

"Why?" Steve asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone," Tony explained, walking towards me. I knew now wasn't the time to tell him, not until he had a clear head.

"He was doing his job," Steve told him.

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony," I said, moving closer.

"Right! How did that work for him?" Tony said walking past me.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" I asked, turning as Tony's back was to him.

Tony quickly turned to face me. "We are not soldiers," he expressed, "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I," I assured him, "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony suddenly declared.

"That's not the point," I said, wondering where this was coming from.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point," Tony explained. "He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve answered, confused as to where Tony was going with this.

"Yeah, divide and conquer us, but he know he has to take us out to win, right?"

"He wants to beat us," Tony continued. "He wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right," Steve agreed. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"That's just the previews," Tony explained, everything formulating in his head. "This is… this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, and he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered-"

"Son of a bitch," Tony let out, moving to leave the detention level.

"Wait," I said, making him stop.

"We have no time to wait Rogers." He said stopping in exasperation.

"Tony, he took a hostage." I said, looking down. I was ashamed of myself for the way I had acted towards her, but I was feeling things for Sera that I had never felt before, even with Peggy. And I really wanted the chance to prove myself to her.

"Who could he take that would-" Tony trailed off as I lifted my head. His lip began to quiver, and his eyes filled with water.

"He took my daughter." He stated, rather than asked. I nodded, to which two tears fell simultaneously down his cheeks.

"We'll talk about the obvious tension between the two of you later. Right now, I need to go kill a God." He said before storming out of the room. Sighing, I knew that this was going to be messy.

 _Sera's POV:_

Waking up I realized I wasn't tied to a chair, or gagged, but lying on a couch. I looked out the window to my left and realized I was in my Dad's penthouse in New York.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered as I held my pounding head.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice said, to which I shot up instantly. Taking a defensive stance, I noticed he was sitting in a large armchair.

"Oh boy, you are gonna wish you hadn't taken me," I said, a grave tone to my voice.

"And why is that? Because your father will come to fight for your freedom? The man you call father abandoned you, and your mother."

"He was needed elsewhere. Without him in my life, I became who I was supposed to be." I said, circling him.

"And yet you still craved his love. You wanted him your whole life, and pushed him away when he finally arrived. You crave the power you have over men. You bend their will, make them think they have you, when in truth, you have their lives in your hand." He said, an evil smirk upon his smug face.

"That's why they call me the Siren," I said, playing with my emerald.

"You believe you were abandoned as well," I said using my powers of persuasion on his mind. Or at least attempting to.

"I was lied to. The man I believe to be my father stole me." He said, a snarl on his lips.

"Or was it that you hated the fact you're real father didn't love you enough to come find you." I said, raising a manicured eyebrow. He shook with rage, but stopped, laughing quietly.

"You're mortal persuasion will not work on me." He said, standing, towering over me. I stared him down, not afraid of whatever he thought he could do to me.

"This game we are playing, I will win. Because I have nothing to lose," I smirked.

"Miss Stark, your father is approaching." JARVIS said, to which I smiled.

"I'd best go greet my guest," Loki said, leaving the room. I snarled as I realized he took my katana's. I was happy that I had managed to hide some knifes in my Dad's penthouse though. Grabbing the throwing knives under the couch, I pulled one of my swords from a large vase. I saw my father landing, as Loki moved to come back in, so I put the sword in a safe discreet place until I needed it.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said, smirking. I wished I could smack him so hard his face would melt off.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Dad said, with confidence.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki said, a swagger to his gait.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." He said, making Loki smug.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked me, sighing in relief I was here.

"I'm fine Dad." I said, smiling.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked Loki, confusing me.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki responded.

"No no, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one," He said, grabbing a tumbler of scotch. Rolling my eyes, I saw Loki move.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked rhetorically.

"The Avengers." My Dad said, sounding like he wasn't buying it himself.

"It's what we call ourselves. Like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes, that type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said, laughter playing in his tone.

"Yeah. It takes us awhile to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod. A Super soldier, a living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend," to which I rolled my eyes. He was either making a jest at Steve's actual age or actually being nice.

"A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, my amazing daughter over there, and you, big fella," My Dad said, pausing as he kept his voice controlled over the anger I saw beneath the surface.

"You've managed to piss off every single one of them." Dad said as I realized he was stalling to put on the bracelets I designed for the Mach 7.

"That was the plan," Loki smirked.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will come, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," He taunted.

"We have a Hulk," My Dad countered.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point, there's no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't save the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?" Loki said as he raised his scepter to my Dad's chest. I watched horrified until I heard the 'clink' against the reactor in my father's chest.

"Oh thank god," I sighed, grabbing my throwing knifes.

"This usually works," Loki said, confused.

"Performance issues, not uncommon. 1 out of 5-" My Dad said as Loki gripped his throat in one hand.

"Jarvis, any time now," My Dad said after Loki had tossed him, only to grab him again.

"You will all fall before me," Loki ground out.

"Deploy!" He yelled before, to my horror Loki threw him out a window. The Mach 7 followed quickly after him, but I knew it could prove useless.

"NO!" I yelled, chucking one of my knives at the back of Loki's head. To my luck it stuck in, only enough to wound though. I wished that it actually killed him as he turned to me. A distant sound of thrusters got closer and I sighed in relief as Loki turned to face my father.

"And there's another person you pissed off. His name was Phil." He said raising his arm to shoot Loki, who had also raised his scepter. Shooting Loki down, I moved to grab my sword, stabbing the fallen god in the gut. I heard a sickening sound and knew that the portal was opening.

"You made a grave mistake coming to this planet." I said, digging my knives into his face.

"I hope that scars, so you'll have a reminder." I said, moving toward the elevator. Spotting my real katana's I re-strapped them to my back and quickly moved to the balcony.

"I need to get down there," I said, noticing crowd that was slowly panicking on the streets below.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ One more for today and then I'll wait till next Saturday :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so this will be the last chapter for a week. :) I hope you guys are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers.

* * *

"Loki!" I heard Thor yell, as the aliens started coming out in droves.

"Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor growled.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only, the war." Loki said as I stepped back from the fight about to go down.

"So be it," Thor said before Loki jumped to attack.

I watched them fight, unsure of what to do besides throw a couple of my knives at passing Chitauri, sad that I'd never retrieve them. I watched as a massive creature emerged making my eyes go wide.

"Dad," I said into my comm, surprised it was still there.

"I see it Sera, trying to figure something out." He replied as saw Loki and Thor talking through their fight. Loki stabbed Thor with the knife I had thrown at his head, which enraged Thor. Taking Loki, he threw him to the ground so hard that the walkway cracked. Loki simply rolled off the side, catching a ride on one of the Chitauri's small ships. I noticed he left the scepter, but I chose to leave it.

"Mind giving me a lift down?" I said, to which he nodded. Pulling me to his side, he swung the hammer and it sent us barreling down to the ground. The landing was rough but Thor managed to zap a couple of the soldiers before we did.

"Thor, what's the story upstairs?" Steve said, as he checked me over for injuries.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. He gave a short nod before turning back into the Captain he was.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right, we've got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked, hugging me. Clint nodded at me, a large smile on his face.

"As a team," Steve said, before Thor added, "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Oh yeah? Get in line," Clint said, fiddling with his bow.

"Save it! Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild," Steve, said, in an authorative tone.

"We've got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to-" Steve stopped at the sound of a motorcycle approaching. I smiled as I recognized Bruce, a lot less green.

"Well this all seems, horrible." He said, approaching the group.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"No, we could use a little worse." She said smirking.

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." Dad said, before he rounded a building about 9 blocks away.

"I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said, not quite getting my father's joke.

"Dr. Banner, now would be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve said, looking worried as Bruce approached the oncoming threat.

"That's my secret Cap," Banner said with a hint of a smirk. "I'm always angry."

With that, Banner's body grew into the Hulk's, his clothes ripping, skin turning green and muscles thickening. He reached full form as the slug reached him, where the Hulk smashed into it, the body building up and with the help of my Dad, exploding.

Steve used his shield to cover himself and Natasha as I ducked behind a car and Thor protected his eyes from the light, but watching as the dust settled. Hulk roared loudly, ready for battle. The group circled together, Tony landing next to me and saying, "You better stay safe, or you're grounded."

"Dad, I'm 23 years old," I laughed.

"Guys," Natasha said, drawing their attention to the incoming Chitauri members from the portal.

"Call it Captain," Tony instructed.

"Alright, listen up!" Steve began, falling into the leader role so easily. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark; you got the perimeter. Anything get more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Better clench up, Legolas," Dad joked before the two soared into the sky.

 _Legolas, why didn't I think of that?_ I thought as Steve gave Thor his orders, the demi-god using his hammer to fly into the air.

"Us," Steve said drawing mine and Natasha's attention. "The three of us stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here, and people off the perimeter. And Hulk," The green monster turned around at Steve's words, looking at him expectantly. "Smash."

The smile they received before he jumped high into the air was both terrifying and adorable, his happiness to get permission to smash overwhelming. I let out a deep breath before running forward, jumping on a car and onto the back of one of the aliens, stabbing it with my knife. Throwing their own weapons at them was the most fun I'd had in awhile.

"Why is it always New York?" I said to myself, moving back to help Steve and Natasha.

"I can close it," Natasha said as myself, Steve and Thor stood, surveying the area. "Can anyone copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve responded quickly.

"No, wait." Was my Dad's reply.

"Dad, look around!" I called out. "They keep coming."

"I got a nuke coming in." Tony explained. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"He wouldn't…" I said quietly, not wanting to believe it.

"Stark," Steve said, looking at me sadly, "You know that's a one-way trip."

"Dad," I yelled, "NO!"

"Sera, I need to do this, for you. I love you," Dad responded no waver in his voice.

"I love you too Daddy," I cried, as he disappeared through the portal. I hadn't even told him that I liked him as a father, but I knew it needed to be said soon enough. Crying in public seemed so humiliating, but I didn't care. I was alone again.

I could see the explosion in the other universe and all the Chitauri around us stopped and fell to the ground, their power source gone. The group was looking up, waiting, hoping, none of them wanting to be the one to make the call, but knowing that the portal had to be closed before the after effects of the explosion travelled back.

Steve wrapped an arm around my body, as I clutched onto him tightly, as we waited a couple more seconds. "Close it," Steve finally said. I couldn't watch it close, turning to cry into Steve's chest. I kept crying until Steve gasped, making me look up in hope.

"Son of a gun," Steve said, watching as Tony's body fell fast. I smiled in relief, wiping my tears away.

"He's not slowing down," Thor spoke, starting to swing his hammer to catch him when the Hulk jumped from nowhere and caught Tony before he hit the ground. The three of them quickly ran to where the Hulk and Tony were laying on the ground. They all gathered around him, kneeling to assess his condition.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked.

"Daddy?" I asked quietly.

Thor pulled off the lid of the helmet, showing Dad's dark features, eyes closed peacefully. Steve leaned down to listen to him breathe, only sitting back up and placing a comforting hand on my back.

"Daddy," I said quietly, letting my tears continue to fall, "Daddy, please don't leave me."

A loud roar from the Hulk made me jump, but also brought my father back to the land of the living.

"What the hell?" He demanded, his eyes wide. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"Dad!" I said, crying happily. He lifted an arm to gently pat my arm.

"We won," Steve told him, a small pant in his tone.

Dad let out a relieved right, eyes closing in relaxation. "Alright, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma?" He asked looking at the Hulk. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not done yet," Steve reminded him.

"Then Shawarma after?" Dad asked, making me laugh.

* * *

A/N: And I leave it here for this week. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Did I say a week? I meant three days, because I am overflowing with excitement. :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Seraphina.

* * *

After my father removed the damaged suit, I gave him a hug. It was a big step for me, because I hadn't hugged him since I found out who he was to me. He held me softly, as I cried a bit more.

"I'm not leaving again." He had said, stroking my hair softly.

"I really don't want to leave now, but we all need a good sleep." I said, noticing Bruce actually falling asleep.

"Tomorrow we send off Thor and Loki," Steve said, as we rested in my Dad's destroyed living room.

"I hope you find a better hiding spot for that thing," Bruce said, making Thor laugh.

"My father will know what to do with it." He said, as I poured myself another drink.

"Wow, slow down there," My father said, noticing how much I was actually pouring.

"I wanted a triple." I said, not caring, and downing it in one swig.

"I think I should get you home before one triple, turns into four more triples," Steve said, nodding to my father.

"I don't even know if my apartment survived." I said, irritated.

"You can stay with me then. I'll take the couch." He said as we said goodbye to the group.

"Tomorrow at noon, Central Park." Natasha said, nodding to me.

"If mine is destroyed, I'm going to be very pissed." I said, as Steve picked me up bridal style, carrying me into the elevator.

"You're a little sloshed," he said to my confused face.

"I can walk in a straight line," I said, as a matter of fact.

"But you aren't keeping up with the conversation. And I was hoping to talk to you."

"We are talking,"

"I meant about the other day, at the gym." He said, to which I got silent.

"If you don't feel the same, I will respect that, and bow out gracefully." He said, to which I quickly replied.

"You are still grieving. What do you think of when you hear Peggy's name?" I asked, sobering up and putting on my psychologist face.

"A life that can never be now, and a friend that I hold very fondly in my heart." He said after a beat. I studied his face, to which I found no deceit.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. It would force me to come face to face with my growing feelings for him.

"I am sure that is all there is to it. My feelings for you have been there and growing for about a month now," He said before sighing.

"You're still tipsy, and I would like to have this conversation with you when you can think clearly." He said, carrying me out of the elevator and into the lobby of Stark Tower.

"Put me down Steve," I asked nicely. He did as I requested, and said, "Are you going to try and prove you aren't drunk?"

"No. Because I was scared to do this, because I really felt something for Yasha." I said, moving to cup his face in my hands softly.

"But he's gone. And I don't think he is coming back. Just like you can't have a life with Peggy like you wanted, I can't linger on what could have been," I said before softly pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his hands around my waist as he started kissing me back.

"Sera," He whispered between kisses.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"I should get you home." He said, sounding conflicted.

"Yes, take me home," I said, seductively. He shivered as I pulled myself flush with his body.

"I shouldn't stay long though," He said, fighting a war in his head.

"Steve, taking a woman to bed isn't seen as immoral now. People live together for years before they are married." I said, tracing a finger down his chest.

"I would never want to take advantage of you though." He said, as I led him outside.

"Seraphina," he said, as we stopped in front of his bike.

"Steve, when was the last time you did something for yourself, and not your country?" I asked, noticing his eyes darken in lust.

Quickly mounting the bike, he handed me a helmet, and said, "Remember to hang on tight."

* * *

"Bedroom, now!" I growled out as he picked me up. We had just entered his apartment, the tension rolling off in waves.

"Do you have…" he struggled to find a word for birth control.

"I won't get into the specifics, but yes I have protection." I said, kissing down his jaw.

"Are we sure about this?" He asked as I grounded myself against the bulge in his pants.

"You know I am Captain," I breathed before he laid me on the bed.

"Sera, I've never done this before," he said blushing, as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Steve, the only thing that matters to me, is that you want to be with me. Do you want to be with me?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes," he said, leaning down to kiss me. He was soft, setting a slow pace, slowly stripping me. He traced each inch of skin he revealed, watching my face. Unhooking my bra with ease, I realized he broke it. Not caring, I focused on the feelings he was creating within me.

"Steeeve," I hissed as he thumbed over my erect nipples. Ducking down, he took one into his mouth and I moaned.

"Please," I panted.

"What?" he asked, wondering what was on my mind.

"Please Steve," I said, rubbing my legs together, desperate for friction. He understood, quickly pulling off my leggings. He kissed a lazy path down my neck, grazing over my breasts, and lower still to my navel.

"God," I said, as he kissed each of my hipbones, slowly pulling my panties off my legs.

"Sera," he breathed, kissing back up to my neck. He had managed to get his clothes off between stripping me and kissing me, and surprised me by gently rubbing the head of his erection into my core. Throwing my head back in pleasure, he whispered against my neck, "Are you sure?"

"Steve, take me. I'm yours," I said, looking into the eyes that had found mine.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, pausing.

"I do. I'm yours Steve," I said, laying back, and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"And I'm yours," he said, pushing himself into me. Sighing in satisfaction I rocked against him. He shuddered as he pulled out part way, only to push back in.

"You think you're gonna make it?" I teased, noting the look of concentration on his face.

"Yeah, it will just have to be slow," he said, kissing me softly. Sighing as he moved, our bodies tangled together. I wanted to feel all of him, and he couldn't stop following my curves with his palms.

"Oh Steve" I sighed as I felt heat pooling in my core. He didn't reply, but continued to kiss me, while keeping his slow but steady pace.

"I'm not going to last much longer," He said, as I felt myself approach the cliff.

"I'm almost there," I said, as he continued. Moving quicker, I noticed the look he had, like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Let go Steve," I said as my climax hit. Arching my back, I rode out the waves. Two seconds later Steve grunted out his release, falling atop me. We lay there, both panting and coming down from the high.

He withdrew from me, only to grab a warm washcloth. He sweetly cleaned me up, with gentle touch, and a kiss on the inside of each thigh. As sleep tried claiming me, he crawled into bed beside me. Kissing my shoulder, he held my back to his chest, spooning me.

"Sleep Doll," he said softly. A gentle humming lulled me to sleep, and the only thought I had as sleep overtook me, was that it sounded like something I had heard before.

* * *

"Good morning," Steve said, as I turned over. He had kissed my shoulder, which made me shiver.

"Good morning," I breathed, cuddling up to his chest.

"How was your sleep?" He asked, tracing nonsensical patterns up and down my spine.

"Wonderful," I said, stretching up to kiss his lips. He responded with a ravenous kiss of his own, leading to a full blown make up session.

"Hey," he laughed as I pouted. He had pulled away, confusing me.

"We need to get ready," he said, motioning to a clock on the wall. Groaning, I pulled the sheets up over my head.

"After the last couple days, I need another week to sleep." I said, feeling my body aching.

"You want to see your Dad though," he said, knowing just what to say to make me perk up.

"Yes," I said, poking my head from the sheets.

"And then we can go on a trip." He said, shyly looking into my eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't really know. I just want to be away from New York for awhile." He said honestly.

"We could go over the pond. I think it's time you saw Peggy." I said, looking up at him cautiously.

"I need closure on that part of my life. Only so my new life can begin," He said, smiling down at me. I sighed contently as he held me closer.

"Do you still have the clothes I left here?" I said, noticing his smirk. It wasn't the first time I had crashed here. Late night sparring sessions were a bad idea, but I was always there when Steve had a nightmare.

"Yes," he said, watching as I got out of bed to put on one of his t-shirts.

"I want you in my shirts more often," he said, to which I giggled. I could see the erection rising under the sheets.

"Control your hormones," I laughed as I put on the spare bra I left.

"I can't help it. I've been hiding it for over a month now," he said, sitting up to watch me change.

"There is something you should know though," I said, sighing. It's usually what made guys either run the opposite direction or wanting me even more. It was hard to tell until the shock wore off.

"I know about Yasha," he said, standing to put on his own boxers.

"It's about my other… sexual partners."

"Oh. Well if you feel you need to tell me, I'll listen and not judge." He said, smiling at me. I knew he really wanted this to work.

"Okay, just remember, you asked for it."

"Since I graduated school early, I cared less about the law of consent. I started exploring my sexuality at 16." I said, sitting down beside him.

"At first, I wasn't sure which gender I liked." I said, to which his eyebrows shot up. Giving him a look, he relaxed his face.

"I was pretty open about it at University. I didn't care who knew, just who was willing to deliver." I said, thinking back to those wild nights.

"The boy that took my virginity was just that, a boy. He was almost as inexperienced as I was, and didn't even give me an orgasm. He lasted fifteen seconds," I laughed. Steve nodded in understanding.

"It was there I started noticing girls. How soft they were, and how much I liked breasts." I sighed, before saying, "And then there were the multiple partners."

"Wait, what?" He asked, confused and surprised.

"I found out how much I liked having two others dote on me. I became selfish. Two guys, two girls, a guy and a girl, I didn't care." I said, bracing myself for his response to all of this.

"There have only been two separate partners, that made me want to be with just them." I said, looking at him softly.

"Yasha," he said, looking jealous.

"And you," I smiled. He got a look of pride on his face, and I realized he wasn't going anywhere. Steve was the third reaction. The rarely seen; acceptance.

"Okay," He said, taking my hand.

"And one more thing," I said holding up a finger.

"When I first started at SHIELD, a friend of mine there got curious, and I showed her what being with a woman means." I said, watching his face.

"And this friend," He said, swallowing thickly, "Do I know her?"

"It's Natasha." I said, recalling that night.

"We entered into that night, knowing we would strictly be friends. It was experimental for her, and we both needed a release."

"Oh. Well, I… I have to be honest, before the serum, and even after, there were a couple times when… Bucky and I…" He said, coughing.

"Steve," I asked, looking into his eyes.

"It was taboo back then, but he was my best friend. I loved him. We both liked girls as well, but we liked being together, just with each other… like that." He said blushing.

He looked back at me, processing the information before saying, "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for being honest with me. It takes a lot to tell someone that," I said, squeezing his hand.

"We should get ready," I said, not really wanting to get up.

"Or…" He said, undoing my bra and flinging it across the room.

"I can keep you in my bed a while longer," He said with a joking smile.

"For that, you're gonna have to fuck me. Hard," I challenged, before adding, "And then tenderly."

"We've got time," He said before throwing me to the bed, while I giggled.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ One more tonight. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

Enjoy!

* * *

"From the look Steve is giving me, I'd say you told him about our night." Natasha said, hugging me, and tugging on my braid.

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed.

"I told him about everyone, but I mentioned you by name because I thought it would be funny to see his reaction." I said, watching as Dr. Banner put the Tesseract inside the container Thor was taking home.

"I like him like this," I said to Clint, leaning against his shoulder. Loki had a muzzle on, and was in thick handcuffs.

"I agree," He said, smirking.

Saying my goodbyes to Thor, we all stepped back. As he nodded, the handle turned enveloping the two Gods in a blinding blue light. As I opened my eyes, I saw they had gone, and I was happy Loki was as far away as could be.

"Have a good vacation," Natasha said, before going to say goodbye to Dr. Banner.

"I will!" I said, winking at Steve. He turned back to my father, talking about something as Clint sighed.

"Give them my love," I whispered. He nodded and hugged me quickly.

"Enjoy your Europe tour," he said, heading to the car.

"Sera!" I heard my father say.

"Yeah Dad?" I said, making my way over.

"Take the jet. I know you know how to fly it, so you don't have to call in a pilot. You have your credit card?" He said, worried.

"Yes Daddy. But I'm too exhausted from the past week to fly. I want someone else doing things for me, just until I feel settled. The last big thing SHIELD dealt with was Steve waking up," I said, winking at the soldier. Blushing he ducked his head, and said, "I'll take care of her Tony."

"Mhmm," My Dad sassed. Rolling my eyes, I hugged him one last time.

"I love you Daddy," I said, holding on tight.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said, holding me equally as tight. Letting go, I saw we were both smiling like idiots.

"I'll call when we get there." I said, taking Steve's hand and moving towards Steve's bike.

"You better!" He half yelled, while patting Bruce on the back.

"Ready doll?" Steve whispered, moving back to the bike with me in tow.

"Just need to go home, and pack a bag." I said, as Steve mounted the bike.

"It's a plan," he said, as I got on.

"Maybe after our trip we can pack up my place." I said as he started the engine.

"Why?" He asked, half turned towards me.

"Cause I think I should move in," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"That is an excellent idea Doll," He said, taking off. I relished the feeling of wind blowing gently across my face. I was ready for whatever life threw at me.

* * *

Over our vacation, Steve and I got to know each other much better. It lasted almost two months, which I was grateful for. We visited Paris first, as Steve had never been, even with fighting in World War II. Upon our arrival in England, Steve visited Peggy first thing. She was overjoyed at seeing him alive, and even gave me a hug.

"I recognize those mischievous eyes," She had said, recalling the years after the war.

She was happy that he had moved on, telling us all about her life. I got to know my grandfather a bit better through her. We went through Germany, Switzerland, Italy, and Greece.

Since I was Level 9, I was told right away when Phil had been brought back to life. I cried after I had hung up with Fury, and I was sworn to secrecy. Fury called me in before we could see Australia, but Steve was feeling antsy anyways. I was put in charge of Project Insight, which I really didn't like. I had been promoted up to Level 10.

Steve asked Fury to put him to work, at which I decided I was only with SHIELD another year. After telling my Dad, he was so happy. He was having a hard time sleeping. Steve and I had decided to move to Washington, as I was transferred to the Triskellion. After five months of missions, late night cuddles and amazing sex, I finally said the words I'd been holding back.

"I love you," I had said to him as we washed dishes. He had said it months before but knew I wasn't ready to just yet. It was a couple days before Christmas and I was leaving for an assignment.

"I love you too," he said, leaning to kiss my lips softly. Instead of lingering on it, we went back to our previous task, just with a few more kisses in between.

"Fury was really specific that it was only you he needed," Steve said later that night.

"It's for a project he wanted me to spearhead. I think it's a load of crap, and I'm just meant to make sure no one screws things up." I said, pretending to hate it. In truth Fury temporarily assigned me to Coulson's team, and I was ready to see my handler again after months of always missing him. I remembered my father wanted me to come to Malibu to celebrate.

"Dad, I'm gonna be on assignment this year. I don't even get to see Steve for Christmas, and it's our first together." I said, as my Dad sounded skittish.

"It's probably for the best. I've got some weird people on my tail," He said, not sounding like himself.

"Dad, please tell me you're not going after this Mandarin guy," I said, recalling the latest news heist.

"I told him where he could find me," He said, sounding only slightly confident.

"Bad move Dad," I said, before Steve got my attention.

"Steve's driving me to headquarters. You be safe," I said, before hanging up.

"I doubt it," he said, hanging up.

I didn't hear from him until after I watched the news. Fury had given orders for Coulson to not tell me about my father. It was then I knew I was making a good move, leaving SHIELD. I chewed Fury out, which made everyone else nervous for what he would do to me.

"I quit!" I said, slamming the door as I left.

"Stark," I heard behind me. I didn't bother turning around until I heard Coulson say, "Siren!"

"I hate that name," I growled, turning to face him.

"You need to take a few days. Be with your father and Pepper. Think rationally." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"I am Phil. Ever since I've known who my father is, Fury's been pushing at me. He's either pushing me towards my father, or away. He kept me from helping my father. The man I haven't known for very long, who is my last living parent. I don't want to lose him," I said, feeling eyes on me. I had chosen a very public place to have a temper tantrum.

"I understand. You know as well as I do that he has his reasons." Phil said, leading me into a room so we could talk privately.

"I wasn't staying for more than another few months." I said, adding in, "Steve and I want to start our lives together. And I would rather be at a job where I wasn't getting shot at, or where I'm not babysitting a bunch of juniors scientists, who couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag."

Chuckling he replied, "I know the feeling. Some days you want to run and never look back. But those are the days you need to turn around and fight the hardest."

"Ever thought about being a motivational speaker?" I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Job security would be less than what it is now."

"Even when you put your life on the line everyday," I laughed.

"I don't regret quitting," I said, feeling calm now.

"I know you don't. I was just hoping to get more time having you on my team."

"I should go pack up my office, and call Steve to pick me up." I said, moving towards the door.

"You're gonna be missed around here." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't plan me a farewell party. You know I hate going to those for others, I really don't want my own." I said as we walked down the hall.

"What about a small one?" He asked, to which I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't attend," I said, teasingly.

"Right," he said, looking down and laughing.

"We'll keep in touch," I said, smiling at him as his team waved him down.

"Hopefully we could call you in to consult," He joked.

"I wouldn't be opposed." I said, shaking his outstretched hand and turning back to my office. Sighing, I started pulling frames off of the wall, finding all my hidden knifes. I even managed to find a grenade in one of my drawers. Thankfully, I hadn't rigged this one.

"I can't persuade you to stay," Fury said, from my door.

"No." I replied, stuffing paper into folders and stacking them neatly.

"You'll need to head down to HR and fill out release paperwork."

"I don't have time for that today. I heard about my father an hour ago, and I just want to go see him." I said, grabbing the case for my Katanas.

"I need one more thing from you," He said.

"I need you to create a ghost ID." He continued.

"For you? Why am I not surprised?" I said, booting up my computer.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Let's just say, things are gonna get slightly more original from this point on. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

I didn't leave my Father's for a month after that. Steve knew I needed time with him, and didn't pressure me to come home. I was starting to feel his distrust of SHIELD and I was happy I left when I did. My father and Pepper got married, after my father realized how stupid he was for not proposing earlier. I was the maid of honor for Pepper, as we had grown much closer since we first met.

It was a small ceremony, just the Avengers, Uncle Rhodey and the minister in attendance. Thor had recently gotten back from Asgard, now living with Jane in London. It was on the cliff where my Dad's Malibu mansion had once stood. Sometimes you had to take a house down to the foundation, before you could rebuild.

When I did get back to Washington, Pepper had put me to work as liaison of SI to the government. It was a huge jump as I had next to no experience at SI. She was confident in me, and knew she wasn't going to stay forever. I was in charge of appearing before the Senate, and dealing with government lawyers. It was my least favorite thing to do, but I was good at it. Steve had taken me to the Smithsonian one day after he got back from a mission, to sneak through his own exhibit.

"Want to see what people think of you?" I said from under the brim of my hat.

"I just don't want to forget where I came from," He said as we walked through. Seeing a video of Peggy made me smile. She was a beauty, and I know why Steve liked her.

"And I know I haven't shown you a picture yet, but I thought you'd look him up in the SHIELD datebase." Steve said pointing to a picture of him and a brown haired man.

"That's Bucky," He smiled. I focused on the picture, noting the flashback it gave me. Shaking it from my head, I looked at the man's face. I saw his eyes, and froze.

"Hey," He said, shaking my arm gently.

"We should probably be heading to the airport." I said, barely swallowing. My mouth had gone dry, and I felt clammy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking me aside of the crowd.

"Just a flashback. I'll be fine." I said, as we left the exhibit. He left me at the airport with a kiss, heading home on his bike. We spoke when I got to the Tower, only for him to tell me Fury had been at our place, and had died from gunshot wounds.

"Did you know about Insight?" He asked quietly. I was happy he was using a payphone, because they were harder to trace.

"I was heading up design of the Helicarriers, until I quit. I petitioned that it be shut down, but Fury went ahead with it. Said something about scaring the snakes from the grass. I wasn't too thrilled with my job at that point," I said, sad that he was gone.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Did you catch the shooter?" I asked, flipping on the water for some tea.

"No. He caught my shield though, which was odd. Some guy with a metal arm. Natasha calls him the Winter Soldier," he said, to which the phone slipped from my hands. I couldn't feel myself breathing, and Jarvis called Dad, when he noticed my distress. I could hear Steve shouting my name through the phone, as I hyperventilated. I had flashback after flashback and I couldn't come up for air. I felt whatever breath I had, knocked out of me as I hit the floor, darkness overtaking my vision.

* * *

"Easy there," I heard when I came to.

"What happened?" I asked, holding my aching head.

"From what I could tell, you passed out from lack of oxygen. Probably a panic attack, but you were too close to the counter, because you hit your head before you landed." Bruce said, gently touching the bandage on my temple.

"Steve," I said sitting up.

"Tony had him on the phone when I came down. He was telling him you were resting. Steve mentioned you had flashbacks earlier yesterday." Bruce said, giving me a searching look.

"Someone I thought was in my past, was a lot closer than I thought." I said, thinking about those haunting blue eyes.

"Oh." Bruce said, nodding as he changed the dressing.

"Has Steve called since?" I asked, as Dad came towards the couch they had me on.

"Your phone has been called from different numbers, but none were Steve's."

"Did you forget how often Steve breaks his phone?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't receive a call, in fact, I didn't hear from Steve at all, until I saw the news. I watched as the Helicarriers crashed into the Potomac with horror. Dad and Bruce came when I screamed. I could see Steve falling from the highest one.

"I need to go," I said, feeling my face, wet from tears I didn't know I was crying. My Dad gave me one of his suits that he had designed for me on a whim. It was purple and silver. I had been given a crash course after we found each other, because he wanted to share that part of his life with me.

Landing on the riverbank, I ran to Steve, stepping out of the suit before I reached him. I paused when I saw a shadow at the tree line, and shook slightly.

"Yasha," I breathed. He stepped forward, but then stopped. Looking from Steve's unconscious form to my face, he looked conflicted.

"If you don't remember me, that's okay." I said, kneeling next to Steve, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Sighing in relief, I let my tears fall.

"ангел," I heard whispered.

"I know him," I heard, to which I said, "Yes. This is Steve. He's your best friend. You were taken by Hydra, and turned into a weapon. From what I can tell you really don't remember, so they must have tried to reset your memories."

"Why can't I remember?" He said, punching a tree with his metal arm.

"I could help you." I said, taking Steve's head into my lap, "If you wanted."

"How?" He said, obviously in emotional pain.

"I have a… gift. I help people focus their minds. I think that is what you need right now." I said, thinking about the nights we spent together.

"I remember you. How soft you were," he said, almost reaching out to touch me.

"I want to help you. But I first need to get Steve to a hospital," I said, noting his injuries.

"I gave him most of those," he said, not proud, but not ashamed either.

"You know where we live. I'll be there later tonight." I said, backing up into the suit, and picking Steve up.

"Stay safe," I said, feeling an odd stirring in my stomach. Taking off, I held Steve as close as I could to the suit. He didn't move and the tears wouldn't stop. Landing in front of the hospital, I called out, "I need a stretcher out here!"

"We'll take him from here Mr. Stark," someone said, before I let myself out of the suit.

"That's Miss Stark actually." I said, 'parking' it. Following them in, I stopped to fill out paperwork as they took him into surgery. I told them that he would heal as they worked, but they still were adamant. Natasha and an African American man came in, as I headed to the waiting area.

"Where is he?" Nat said, hugging me.

"Uh, where you should be. Getting checked out by doctors!" I said pushing her towards the emergency room, and pulling the guy along too.

"I need full work ups on these two!" I shouted, to which several doctors came forward.

"I need to speak to the Chief of Surgery, or whoever runs this hospital. NOW!" I said, scaring a few nurses.

"Yes ma'am," someone said as I watched Natasha. She looked like she wanted to hurt everyone who was touching her.

"I'm Sam," the man said. Holding out my hand, he shook it as I said, "Sera. I see Steve made a new friend. He mentioned you."

"Make sure she stays until they tell her she is free to go," I said, giving Natasha the eye.

Someone directed me down the hall, and I didn't bother to thank them. I spoke to the man in charge of the hospital, and he assured me that the media would never know, and the police would only be allowed to ask questions. As they had initially caused the fight to start, the government would hold them responsible. But it was to take down Hydra in the first place.

* * *

I approached our apartment that night, after they told me Steve was in recovery. I needed some sleep, and after Sam had been cleared, he promised to stay by Steve's bedside, and let me know if he woke up.

"Sera," I heard a voice say as I walked up to the door.

"Hi," I said, as he came up to me.

"I want your help," he said in a gruff tone.

"Come inside," I said, moving to unlock the door to the building. He followed me quietly. The only sound was of his boots and my suit, as we walked up the stairs. Entering the apartment, I sighed seeing the blood stain on the floor, and the window next to the kitchen boarded up. Taking a small device out of my pocket, I pressed the button, grinning when I heard several small pops. Natasha said that SHIELD had bugged our apartment, and I was glad I had been tinkering with this before I got the news.

"I want to first say that this is a big step." I said, sitting down on the couch. He sat down on the armchair, looking at me curiously.

"This won't hurt physically. You may feel mentally drained afterwards, and it may hurt emotionally. But I'm here to help you through that." I said, giving him a timid smile. It felt so weird seeing him after a year and a half. His hair was still the same unkempt style, but I wanted to see how he would look with it tied back.

Refocusing I exclaimed, "Okay! I need you to close your eyes." Doing as he was asked proved difficult when he was programed to be vigilant.

"I promise, if you hear a noise other than my breathing, my voice, or the sounds outside, you can open and react. I have no intentions to hurt you," I said, sitting back.

"I think I can trust you," he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Please, focus. Close your eyes," I said, bringing my voice to a soothing tone.

"Let your mind wander. Don't focus on one memory this may bring up. Embrace them all, as they are apart of you." I said, watching as his eyes closed.

"Think back to a time where Hydra was not your employer. A simpler time, even during the war. Two young men both wanted to serve their country, only one of them was able to enlist," I said, watching his reaction. He twitched, and I thought I saw a ghost of a smile.

"What do you think happens next?" I asked, fingering the emerald that sat around my neck.

"Punk gets beat up, I rescue him." He said, with ease.

"What does the Punk do?" I asked, realizing this was going better than I imagined.

"He joins the army. And gets taller," He said, a snort coming from his mouth. His answers were minutes apart form my questions, so I knew he was thinking them over carefully.

"He does. What happened after that?"

"He rescues me, and a lot of others. We form a group, and try to take down… Hydra." There was a pregnant pause after this, and I could hear the gears turning in his head.

"Good, good. Now this might be hard. Tell me about the train." I said, watching his face contort in fear. His breathing gets labored, I try hard not to touch him in his trance.

"Snowy mountain pass. Deep gorge to a river below. Punk, he tried to catch me. I fell," he said, absently rubbing the spot where his arm should have been.

"What do you remember after you fell?" I asked quietly.

"Someone dragging me. There was blood in the snow, trailing from my left side."

"They gave you another arm." I said, noticing the way he flexed it in front of his face, without opening his eyes.

"They shocked me. Told me who I was, and what I did. They kept shocking me until I believed them, until I did what they asked of me." He said, sounding less gruff.

"I knew in the back of my mind somewhere that this wasn't my life," he continued. He was no longer forcing words out, but they fell easily from his lips.

"I met a woman, who made me feel things I'd never felt before. Or that I could remember. And then that man, Punk, called me by my name."

"What is your name?" I asked, snapping my fingers. His eyes opened slowly, shy and unsure. They met mine, and he smiled.

"Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes," he said, looking relieved.

"I've been screaming in there since they took me." He breathed out, tears building up and spilling over.

"The things I did," He cried. Moving to rest on the arm of the chair, I rubbed his back as he let out all the negative emotions.

"Thank you," he said, hugging my midsection. I patted down his hair soothingly, whispering, "It was my pleasure. Steve has his best friend back, and you have your mind back."

"I can think again!" He laughed.

"Where's Steve?" He asked, sobering up quickly.

"He's at the hospital," I said, checking my phone.

"Oh," He replied, remembering that he was the one that put him in the hospital.

"I think right now, there is one thing that would make you feel human again. A hot shower." I said, noticing how funky he smelled.

"I haven't had one of those since… Since Russia," he said, looking up at me shyly.

"That was some pretty incredible sex," I said, getting up to grab two beers from the fridge.

"Too bad you're with the Punk," he said, looking disappointed.

"If I wasn't with him, you wouldn't have your mind back. I almost didn't let him get close because of our time together. I guess I was still holding out for you, even when you were my target."

"Thank you for not trying to kill me," He said, twisting off the cap on his beer and taking a swig. I didn't comment, for fear of telling him the real reason I left him.

"You not going to drink?" He asked as I went to grab a tumbler.

"I don't drink beer. Scotch, whiskey, vodka or wine. Or rum," I said, pouring the first in.

"I think I'm going to take that offer of a hot shower,"

"I have to go search for Steve's shield anyways." I groaned, looking back at the suit by the front door.

"It's at the bottom of the river," He said, looking at me funny.

"I've got a waterproof suit." I said, waving it off.

"After you've showered, borrow some of Steve's clothes, and get some sleep. I'll take the couch tonight. I doubt I'll be able to sleep after the scare he gave me today." I said, leaving the apartment. I left knowing had I stayed, I would have fallen under his charm and I'd never forgive myself for doing that to Steve.

Climbing back into the suit, I sighed. Steve and I would need to talk about this, and it probably wouldn't turn out well.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Sam phoned me the next day to tell me that Steve woke up. Quickly dragging Bucky out of bed, tying his hair back, putting a hat on his head, and a glove on his metal hand, I dragged him down to where we kept my car. I sped to the hospital, parking as quick as I could and practically running up to Steve's room, Bucky hot on my heels. Skidding to a stop, I found him laughing with Sam. Bucky stopped just shy of the doorway, and I pulled him over, saying, "He's gonna find out eventually. Better now to speed his recovery."

"Sera, what is he doing here?" Steve said, warily.

"I fixed his brain," I said flippantly, as I went to wrap my arms around Steve's neck.

"Sam, thank you for staying with him. You should go home and sleep. You look like you need it," I said, patting his shoulder.

"I think this is a little out of my area of expertise. I'll come by later, if he hasn't busted himself out." He joked, waving goodbye to Steve and giving a firm nod to Bucky.

"Bucky," Steve asked, not believing it.

"You couldn't have just caught me, punk?" Bucky responded, giving a small smile.

"It's really you."

"You've got a pretty amazing woman," Bucky said, his eyes flickering to me.

"Yeah, I do." Steve said, taking my hand, and squeezing it appreciatively.

"I missed you," Bucky said, slowly moving towards Steve.

"I missed you too Jerk." Steve said, smiling. Bucky determinately strode forward and enveloped Steve in a hug, crying. Steve hugged him back, and rubbed his back, while I stroked his hair soothingly.

"I'm here," Steve said, tears falling from his eyes as well. Moving to shut the door, I turned around to find them locked in a passionate kiss. Steve was gripping Bucky's shirt and pulling him closer, while Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair. I guess Steve remembered I was in the room, and pulled away reluctantly.

Sitting down, I didn't say a word as the two talked. They were catching up, so I couldn't fault them. Bucky kept glancing over at me, judging my facial expressions. I winked at him once, to throw him off. It worked because he blushed.

"Bucky, would you mind running down and getting me a coffee from the cafeteria? You can grab one too," I said, pulling a bill from my purse.

"Sure," he said, blushing. Our hands touched and I lingered a little longer than I should have.

"Sera, I am so sorry," Steve said, after Buck had left the room.

"Steve, relax. I'm not mad," I laughed, "I know what you're thinking when it comes to him, because I have the same problem."

"You do?" He asked, confused.

"Remember when I told you about Yasha?" I questioned, to which Steve nodded.

"Yasha was one of the names they called the Winter Soldier," I whispered, and he looked shocked.

"You and Bucky?" He sputtered, trying to connect the dots.

"Steve, a year before they found you, I met him. I think I'm ready to tell you what happened on that mission." I said, sighing.

"I was sent to investigate. It was a special mission given to me by Fury, completely off the books. Russia in December. My father was still proving himself to me, and I wasn't ready to spend another Christmas without my mother," I said, fiddling with my necklace.

"I had been curious, which was my first mistake. I was supposed to approach him. He was closed off, due to what I know now, was memory wiping. I tried to seduce him, to see if he would give me anything. He didn't, but we still went back to my hotel. I tried to keep a level head through the next few days. He wouldn't let me out of his sights. He took me with him to take out a Russian mobster who I'm guessing had crossed Hydra." I said, looking to my hands in my lap.

"He grew attached. I thought it was just sex, but he became very protective of me. Over the next four weeks, I realized I was slowly losing myself to him. I contacted Fury and told him that I had emotionally compromised myself. I had fallen for him, for the man I was supposed to take out." I said, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

"It wasn't the sex, and it sure wasn't the trained, cold-blooded killer part. His eyes held pain, and confusion. His lips held longing, and his words were soft. They spoke of freedom. He knew who he was, even when he didn't know. It's hard to explain, he was just…"

"Bucky," Steve said, nodding in understanding.

We didn't need to speak again, as a doctor came in to tell Steve he was free to leave, but to remain at home on bed rest. I promised the doctor that I would watch him like a hawk, at which point Bucky came back in. Handing Steve some clothes that I had managed to grab on the way out of the house, I took my coffee from Bucky, kissing his cheek in thanks. He shuddered at the close contact, and I smirked.

"Let's get both you old geezers home," I teased as Steve was sat down in a wheelchair.

* * *

We had been home only a week, and I had to appear before senate after senate. Because I happened to be girlfriend to Captain America, I got to be his voice. Natasha had already had her turn, and I was getting sick of it. Opening the door to the apartment, I dropped my purse, kicked off my shoes and sighed.

"Come on, I was the green guy last time!" I heard someone say. I turned the corner to find Bucky and Steve playing Mario Kart. Laughing under my breath, I walked into the kitchen and found a casserole ready to be put in the oven. Smiling, I turned at the sound of the game being paused. Steve had gotten up to trap me against the counter.

"How was work?" He asked, smiling.

"Horrible, as usual." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you," he mumbled against my neck. Giggling slightly, I turned to see Bucky had been watching, but turned away when I looked at him.

"I'm gonna put this in the oven, and go change. I hate these skirts. I miss the days where I could wear whatever I wanted to work." I said, awkwardly unwrapping Steve's arms from my waist. Putting the casserole in, and setting the temperature, I went to go wash my face of any makeup. Steve hated when I wore it, and I did too. Setting out some lounge pants, I thought about taking my bra off. It was rubbing funny against my skin, but I wasn't sure if having the girls free would help the tension between the three of us.

"Screw it," I said, unhooking it, and throwing it across the room. Pulling on a tank top and my white t-shirt, I felt a whole new level of comfort.

"Hey," I heard behind me.

"Oh, hi." I said, watching Bucky's eyes dip to my cleavage when I turned.

"So, I had a thought. I don't want to impose on you guys-"

"You're not Bucky. It's better that you are here. Steve needs you now, and you need me in case you relapse. And I want you here." I said, touching his arm in comfort.

"I just really think I shouldn't be here. You two have a life and I'm interfering."

"You aren't, Bucky," I said holding both of his shoulders. His eyes met mine, and for a brief second I thought I saw the man I met in Russia. As quickly as that came, it was gone, and he crashed his lips to mine. Stunned, I didn't respond. When my brain had finally caught up with what was happening, I let myself get lost. His lips were just as I remembered, smooth, full, and demanding.

"Yasha," I moaned, to which he drew back suddenly. Opening my eyes, I was faced with a horrified Bucky.

"What have I done?" He said, before fleeing.

"Bucky!" I yelled after him, running towards the front door.

"No, I've done enough. I can't…" He said, as he grabbed his coat in the living room.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, getting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry!" He said, dashing through the front door.

"Bucky! Come back!" I yelled, as Steve threw on his shoes.

"Bring him back," I said as Steve grabbed his coat. He nodded before running out after Bucky, leaving me crying on the couch. Thinking about what I could have done to prevent this, I realized something was bound to happen.

"Bring him back Steve," I whispered.

Three weeks later we had still not heard from Bucky. Steve had searched that whole night, and I had cried myself to sleep. When he did come home, Steve asked what Bucky had done to merit running. Knowing I couldn't lie to him, I told him. He smiled at the similarities in our resistance to Bucky. I took the next day off of work, because I wasn't feeling great.

I didn't feel like myself, as I went through the motions. It was worse than when I left him at that hotel in Russia. He had been sleeping, and unaware of me leaving, quietly because I knew he wouldn't have let me leave.

This was so much worse. I felt like I was breaking in half, and half of my heart went with Bucky. Steve was in pieces emotionally. He wanted to comfort me, but he was also heartbroken. He had just got him back, and now something Bucky and I did, drove Bucky away. I had gone back to work only in hopes of distracting myself from the pain. Steve and I barely spoke. I thought he blamed me for driving Bucky away, and I wouldn't fault him for thinking so. Before the whole SHIELD collapse, Steve and I had been looking for a different place. I went to look at them on my own, as Steve just worked out and looked for Bucky. He had enlisted Sam to help and left to follow a lead.

As I was walking back from my car to our building, carrying boxes for packing, I heard a soft, broken voice.

"Sera?"

Dropping the flattened boxes, I turned to face the voice, replying, "Bucky?"

"I'm sorry I ran." He said, slowly approaching me.

"No, don't be sorry Bucky. You did nothing wrong," I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Sera, I kissed you. I kissed Steve, and you guys are together." He said, pulling away ashamed.

"Bucky, we love you. We would never let something like that interfere with our love for you." I said, pocket dialing Steve, hoping he would hear that Bucky was back.

"Steve is so lost without you Buck. I know I couldn't stop crying that night. But it wasn't from what you did, is what you thought you did. Steve and I know about each others pasts. I know about the nights you spent together, and he knows about the weeks we spent together. We both want you in our lives." I said, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Sera, you and Steve…" He said, trailing off.

"We haven't been whole since you ran. We've avoided each other. I think he's mad that what happened made you run, and he's mad at me for it. Not you, never you. Do you understand me?" I asked, firmly.

"I shouldn't have done it," He whispered hoarsely.

"What happened would have eventually come to pass Bucky. I know I could feel tension between the three of us, for obvious reasons. You love him, and you may feel something for me. I know I love him, and I do feel something for you. Bucky, I didn't get close to Steve at first because I was still waiting for you. Even if you were Yasha, you still held my heart." I said, watching his reaction.

"I can't be there," He said, tears streaming down his face, "-if I'm going to be the reason you and Steve split. I can't do that to him. I love him enough to let him be happy."

"Bucky," I said crying myself, "He hasn't been happy since you ran. We haven't spoken, and he hasn't touched me. He doesn't love me anymore."

"That's not true," A voice said. A few feet away from us, Steve was there, his own tear running down his cheek. Choking back my sobs, I watched his eyes settle on me.

"Sera, the moment I woke up, you were there. You've been with me, guiding me in this new time, and I thought you were an angel when I first saw you. You were my life raft when I felt like I was drowning." He said, slowly approaching us.

"Bucky, even when I had nothing, I had you. I've loved you my whole life, in different ways through the years, and when I lost you, I knew I had nothing to lose by giving my life for my country. Winning the war wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have you." He had finally reached us, cupping my cheek gently and wiping away my tears.

"How would this work? I date you, and you date her, and I date her?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Multiple partners in a relationship aren't uncommon." I said, softly.

"People won't think it's right," Bucky argued.

"That reminds me of something I asked Steve after the Battle of New York. When was the last time you did something for your own happiness?" I said, taking both men's hands in my own.

"We all want each other, and this way, no one has to decide." Steve said, realizing what this all meant.

Shyly, I looked up at Bucky, asking, "What do you say Sergeant?"

"I know I could never decide between you two. Sera, I felt that connection, even under their control, and I wanted to be with you Angel," He said, kissing my forehead softly.

"And again, even under their control, part of my heart was with you," He said turning to Steve, cupping his cheek.

"I want you both," he said, looking conflicted.

"But you don't want to hurt either of us," I finished, noticing the look he held.

"What if this doesn't work?" He said, looking lost.

"We take everything one day at a time." Steve said, pulling me to his chest and Bucky to my back. I was sandwiched in between them, sighing softly at how peaceful it felt. I heard a quick exchange of lips between the boys, and raised my lips searchingly.

"Don't forget me," I mumbled.

"She's whiny if you don't pay attention to her right away," both boys said, laughing at themselves.

"It's not funny," I grumbled, pulling away from them.

"Don't be like that Angel," Bucky said trying to take my hand.

"I'm putting these boxes away. And if you guys plan on laughing at my expense again, you're not getting any of this anytime soon," I said, gesturing at my body.

"Why don't we just get you home, run you a bath and all settle in for the night? It's been a long day." Steve suggested.

"How did you get here so fast anyways?" I asked, picking up the boxes.

"I was following Bucky's trail. When I got your call, I was already close," He said, smiling sadly.

"Okay then. Let's go home," I said, smiling at my boys.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL/THREESOME CONTENT!**_ Skip down to the line of asterisks if you don't want to read the lemon.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

That night was awkward and funny to say the least. Steve was the first to speak, saying he was going to start dinner. I took the boxes into the living room and started packing. Bucky was confused until I explained; we had wanted a bigger place, away from SHIELD's eyes.

"Sera," I heard Steve call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, walking up behind him. He turned to wrap me in his arms suddenly, whispering, "I'm sorry I made you feel unloved. I do love you, I just didn't know what to say to you."

"I understand. I was scared that you hated me for letting him run," I said, burrowing into his chest.

"Never," He said firmly, before kissing me passionately.

"So, we're moving?" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, my Dad said he had an entire floor for me, but I wasn't living in the Tower, so it's been empty. I didn't tell you because we weren't exactly on speaking terms." I said, getting a drink of water.

"It will be nice to be in New York again. Though I'm not sure your Dad is going to be happy about his daughter living with two men," Bucky said, hooking an arm around my waist.

"Well, we should start thinking about how we are going to break the news." Steve said, tracing his fingers down Bucky's arm sweetly. I smirked as I realized we weren't going to be eating anytime soon.

"How about we order in? I have a feeling that if we started food, it would be left burning," I said, as I felt Bucky press himself against my backside.

"Bedroom?" Steve said, ducking to kiss my collarbone and then Bucky's lips.

"Yes please," I moaned as both men started kissing my neck.

"I shall carry you then, as your knees seemed to have stopped working," Bucky said suavely. I didn't realize I had been falling until I was in Bucky's arms. He swiftly carried me down the hall and placed me gently on the bed. Steve snuck up behind him to lift his shirt over his head, as I shimmied my pants off.

 _ ******************************************WARNING: LEMON THREESOME CONTENT****************************************************************************************************_

"Do we need some sort of protection?" Bucky asked while nodding his head towards me.

"No I'm good. I have that implant in my arm." I said, watching as Steve's hands dipped towards Bucky's pelvis.

"Man, do I want you both," I whimpered as I threw my shirt off.

"You can have us both doll," Steve said, winking at me.

"I want you at the same time," I said, brushing a finger over my panties.

"You can do that?" Bucky said, quickly taking his pants off.

"I guess I only told Steve. I really liked having multiple partners… at the same time," I smirked as I saw Steve had shucked his own pants. Both had tents in their boxers, and I smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" I said, turning on the stereo by the bed. Sensual music filled the air instantly, and I felt excitement run through me as I thought about what was about to happen. Both men laid beside me, running their hands over me, never staying in one place too long.

"You get the first turn Buck. It's been a few years for you." Steve said, smirking as they undid the hooks of my bra.

"Someone touch me," I breathed, as they teased. Grabbing both men through their boxers, I pumped, causing them to shiver.

"Let's warm you up first Angel," Bucky said, dipping to take one of my nipples into his mouth. Steve mirrored him, both lovingly stroking the inside of my thighs. Shivering in pleasure, my hands went to the headboard, hanging on as they teased.

"I think I like the thought of her bound. She can't do anything but be patient." Bucky said, trailing down to my navel.

"Please," I said as Steve held my wrists above my head.

"I don't want this to be impersonal," Bucky said, giving Steve a nod, and suddenly Steve had captured my lips. Moaning, I felt my panties being ripped at the sides, and Bucky's fingers dancing around my core.

"What would you like?" He whispered against my inner thigh.

"Anything!" I growled out, as Steve's hands joined him.

"Buck, she's drenched already. We shouldn't tease her," He said, attacking my collarbone.

"Could I please have someone fill me?" I panted in frustration.

"She said please," Bucky laughed, taking his boxers off. I bucked my hips in anticipation, at which both men chuckled.

Bucky thought torture was in the cards, as he rubbed his head against my sensitive folds. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as he slowly pushed himself in.

"I'm the luckiest bitch in the world," I sighed as he started a slow rhythm.

"We're all lucky," Steve said, dropping his boxers and pulling Bucky in for a kiss. As their mouth danced above me, and Bucky moved, I moaned in pleasure.

"How about we take this up a notch," Steve said, carefully reaching behind Bucky to cup his balls.

"If you keep doing that Steve, I'm not gonna last for our girl," Bucky said, fighting off a premature release.

"Steve, let him come," I breathed.

"With pleasure Doll," He replied, bringing Bucky in for a searing kiss. It was all Bucky needed apparently, because he pounded through to his release, moaning into Steve's mouth.

"Steve, you should take over while Bucky recharges," I said sitting up on my elbows and dragging my nails down Bucky's stomach, who responded, "Won't take too long."

"I want you on top of me," Steve smirked. After showing him what sex really was, he was eager to learn new moves, and was vocal about which ones he enjoyed.

"I would love that," I said as Bucky withdrew from me. Pulling him down for a searing kiss, I pulled myself off the bed.

"Angel, I could kiss you forever," Bucky said as Steve laid down.

"I want you to kiss me forever," I whispered as I climbed on top of Steve. Sinking down, I felt so complete. Steve directed my hips, while I reached down to stimulate myself gently.

"Hold off on the self pleasuring darling," Bucky said, replacing my hand with his own.

"Have you ever taken a girl in the ass?" I asked Bucky as I bounced.

"You are riding the only person I've ever done that too," Bucky said, as I pointed to the drawer with the condoms and lube. Steve's hands ran up and down my torso, shaping to fit my curves.

"You're gonna love it," Steve moaned.

"Ready Angel?" Bucky whispered against my shoulder. I stilled as he slowly pressed one finger into my ass. I shuddered as he worked me to fit in a second. I was sweating, and panting as he went for a third.

"It's been a couple years," I laughed as he withdrew, only to slowly enter his erection. I stilled, and tried to relax, knowing it would help. He lathered himself up with lube to ease the discomfort, and I sighed as he got as far in as he could.

"Stay still Angel," Bucky said, pulling out, to push back in. Mewling in content, Steve bucked slightly, causing both men to falter.

"I can feel you moving inside her," Bucky said, to which Steve moaned.

"Fuck," I whispered, as a shudder wracked my body.

"I plan on it," Bucky said, as I laid closer to Steve's chest. I was surprised to find, when I raised my head, that Bucky and Steve were kissing passionately.

"Both of you," I said, bracing myself, "Harder."

"I feel like I'm gonna break you," Steve said, half wanting to do as I asked.

"I won't break." I moaned as they moved again. It was as if we were made for each other, as we fit together like a solved puzzle. When they thrust, I ground down, creating a perfect harmony.

"How about you just hold onto Steve's shoulders while we work you?" Bucky said, forcefully taking my hands, and planting them on Steve's shoulders. Digging my nails in, Steve picked up the pace slightly.

"She's getting close Buck, I can feel it." He said breathlessly as I scratched him up.

"I remember those nails," Bucky said nodding to Steve.

"Oh, oh, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as my release came crashing down on me. Both men were not far behind, Bucky grunting and Steve sighing.

"Well," I panted, "No turning back now."

"This isn't a passing notion. This is forever," Steve said, as we all collapsed on top of him.

"I know for sure that I don't want to leave this bed for another week," I purred, dragging my nails lightly over both men's hipbones. Shivering, Bucky slowly withdrew from me, causing both Steve and I to groan. As I lifted myself off of Steve, I laid down beside him, curling up into his side. Bucky had disposed of the condom, and also lay down, but beside me.

"This is going to be interesting," I mumbled, as we lay wrapped up in one another. I vaguely remember the blankets being pulled over me, but had succumbed to the sleepiness that washed over me.

 _ ***********************************END OF M RATED CONTENT****************************************************************************************************_

Three months later…

It was not even a week after that night, we moved everything back to New York, and we had all be getting along splendidly. We hardly disagreed, and when we did, we discussed things as adults. I may or may not have stuck my tongue out at them when they weren't looking though. My father wasn't aware of Bucky' significance in Steve's and mine lives quite yet. We were still getting him used to the idea of Bucky living here. I had just received some shocking news the day before, and in typical fashion, I chose to ignore it until my mind had settled. After letting the boys have an evening without me, I returned to the apartment around midnight, unsure of what tomorrow held.

I woke up feeling gross, and ready to toss my cookies. Wiggling out from under Steve and Bucky's arms, I dashed to the bathroom, to let out what was making its way up my throat. I heard a groan from the bedroom, in between heaves.

"She's either sick, or she drank too much," I heard from Steve, and Bucky responded, "This is weird. She can normally hold her alcohol."

"Um, guys," I called from the bathroom. Disposing of the evidence, I sat in a heap on the floor. Both came to the door, wondering why I had called them.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked, picking me up from the floor.

"I'm not hungover," I said as they led me slowly to the living room.

"I know what it is, but I'm not sure how either of you will want to proceed." Steve had already gone to the kitchen to make a smoothie, to soak up all the toxins from the 'alcohol' I had last night. I sat quietly beside Bucky while I waited for him to return. As he returned he sat down, handed me the glass and rubbed my back soothingly as I drank.

"I realized yesterday that it had been a month or so since my birth control was ineffective," I said, making both men turn to stone, "So I went to have it replaced. They legally had to test me before they inserted a new one, and it was positive. So last night, I was really with Natasha, but we were talking while Clint made us food."

"I'm pregnant," I said, sighing.

"Uh, I…" Steve said floored. The silence was deafening.

"My question is, what would you like to do?" I said, putting my hand on both men's knees.

"Give me a minute," Bucky said, gently placing his right hand on my stomach. Steve saw this and slowly copied his actions, rubbing my back again.

"We're going to be parents?" Steve asked, joy evident in his voice.

"We are," Bucky said, kissing my cheek sweetly. I wasn't surprised, not by a long shot. They were both from a time where abortion was illegal and communities were centered on family.

"Do _you_ want this?" Bucky asked, watching my face carefully.

"I never thought I would. I was never good with children. But," I said, to which both men perked up, "I felt warm inside when they said the test was positive. I felt peaceful about it. I want this baby."

"A baby," Steve said, smiling larger than I had ever seen, "I'll admit, I'm scared but excited. I did always want a family."

"I'm terrified. I don't know anything about babies." Bucky said, looking pale.

"Boys," I laughed, "We can do this. One day at a time, remember? We have weeks before we have to worry about buying things. And we don't even know if I'll carry to term, or miscarry. One day at a time."

"Well, how pregnant _are_ you?" Bucky asked, sounding unsure of the words he used.

"The doctor said my hormones were unreadable. So I'm going in again later. It's unlikely that the ultrasound will show much, but it's just in case. The birth control wasn't ensured for the time I had it for. I could be farther along than I suspect. I requested a specialist, and drew up my own rock solid privacy agreement. I do not want the media spinning this the wrong way. We wait until I pass the first trimester and then release a press statement, so no one gets the wrong idea. Not that I enjoy my personal life on show," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, noticing my mood turn.

"My father will want both of you dead," I said, holding their hands, "And he doesn't even know about us yet."

"We tell him tonight then. Or after the ultrasound," Steve said, sharing a look with Bucky.

"And we will be there. We want to be there for you every step of the way." Bucky added.

"We are going to be parents," I said, as we all cuddled together.

"When is the appointment?" Steve asked while rubbing my flat stomach gently. Looking at my watch, I sighed.

"Almost two weeks from now. I want McDonalds now." I said, salivating at the thought of fries.

"That's not happening," Steve said, moving towards the kitchen.

"Why not?" Bucky and I whined in unison.

"Sera, I would hope you understand how bad that 'food' is for you. We have another human being to worry about now. And we are going to feed that baby healthy food to help it grow," Steve said, putting another smoothie in my hand.

"I wanted fries, and a milkshake," I grumbled, sitting back on the couch angrily.

"I wanted a milkshake too. And a burger!" Bucky exclaimed, making my stomach growl.

"If I don't get one, he shouldn't either," I yelled to Steve, as he moved around the kitchen.

"I'm getting my practice in. You two are a handful as it is," He laughed.

* * *

A/N: And thats it for this week :) Hope you enjoyed these five chapters haha


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ So I have three chapters for you today. I'm pleased to say I've written about 32 in total, and hopefully I'll have a better understanding of how to continue when CA:CW comes out. For now, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, The Avengers or ABC. Just Sera :)

* * *

"Ms. Stark, pleasure to meet you." The doctor said as she entered, outstretching her hand for me.

"You as well Dr. Mandel." I replied.

"I will repeat again, how important I value my patients security. Your file was put under a Jane Doe, as not to draw attention from my staff. I was thankful you came in incognito. I will ask you to do so every time, as some of my staff members still like to gossip, with patients in the waiting room to overhear."

"Understood. Thank you for your discretion," Steve said, taking his Captain's pose behind me.

"It is something I value; the safety and comfort of my patients and their families. None of your information will leave my safe. It will not be recorded in the computer, and if you request, all your files can be sent back to Stark Tower in an armored truck if need be. This won't get out if you don't want it too." She said, reassuring me that I made the right choice.

"Now, I will personally do the work up myself," She laughed, as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Guys," I asked quietly.

"Do we want to know whose it is?" I asked quietly.

"We don't know what kind of effects the serum could have had on Bucky, and we don't know if it can be passed down or not through me." Steve said, taking Bucky's hand.

"Not that I won't love this child if it's not mine, but I would like to know. Not for pride's sake, but for how our altered DNA will affect the little one's growth." Bucky said, voice unwavering.

"That's very noble," Dr. Mandel said, smiling over at us.

"If we can, can we do a paternity test then," I said, as Steve squeezed my shoulder in support.

"Of course. We may have to wait until you are farther along." She said, taking the transducer in one hand and the ultrasound jelly in another, "You know the drill. Up with the shirt, and wiggle the pants down two inches."

Doing as she asked, I nearly jumped at the cold gel hitting my bare skin.

"Sorry. Now, let's see if we can find a heart beat first." She adjusted her grip, slowly moving the transducer around, as she hit a few buttons on the keyboard underneath the screen. A fast thrumming filled the air, making my eyes water.

"That is your babies heartbeat," She said, smiling before furrowing her brow.

"Is something wrong?" Bucky asked.

"The heart beat is either really fast or…" She trailed off, as she tried to get a better look at my uterus.

"That makes more sense," She sighed, turning the screen and pointing to the box she had highlighted.

"There they are." She whispered.

"They?" Steve, Bucky and I said in unison.

"Two separate sacs, which indicates they aren't going to be identical twins." She said, trying to get a better look.

"I'd say they were both around 12 weeks. We are past the first trimester Sera." I was still reeling.

"Twins?" I whispered. I had been wondering why my clothes were a little more snug then usual.

"We can do the paternity test today." She explained, getting a better picture of the two little blobs that had stolen our hearts.

"Now, to be sure, I'm going to test both babies. I can give you the samples to conduct your own testing on. I won't know the genetic markers for the serums you say you both have."

"I can get Banner to look at them later this week, to see if they were affected." I said, looking at both men. They were staring in shock at the needle she was about to put into my belly. Using the ultrasound wand, she lined up the perfect spot to put it through my skin.

"I can get both babies from this angle," She explained, prepping my skin for the insertion. I had felt worse pain from gunshots, but it was still scary seeing a needle being put through your belly, especially when it was to draw blood from your babies.

"I'll only take enough for each sample, and not a drop more. They still need all the blood they can get." I watched as she carefully put the needle into one of the twins umbilical cords. I laid my head back to look at Steve and Bucky. Kissing my temples, they grabbed my hands in support.

"Annnd done," Dr. Mandel said, pulling the needle from my stomach. Placing a bandage over the hole, she said, "I will need samples from both of you gentlemen. Only a couple drops."

Steve and Bucky were reluctant at first, that much I could tell. Giving them a nod they allowed the good doctor to take some blood.

"I will personally test these right here," She said pointing to the lab in the corner. It was a few minutes of machines beeping, and her moving around, and looking under microscopes. But a final beep made us all hold our breath.

Sighing, she gave a small laugh, "Well, this is a first for me."

"Is something wrong with the babies?" Steve asked, rubbing my belly.

"First, do you guys want to know the sexes?" She asked, smiling.

"I would," I whispered, looking to the guys.

"Please," Bucky asked Steve.

"Yes," Steve said, looking worried.

"This is a rare case. I've never encountered this before, but not so rare that it hasn't happened. Your babies are what we call heteroparental superfecundation. It's when two babies are conceived from two different fathers." She said smiling as we all stared in confusion.

"Both of you," she pointed at Steve and Bucky, "have one child growing inside. They share an egg, but not placenta. They will be half siblings."

"Oooooh," I said, understanding.

"So we each have a child," Bucky said, trying to wrap his head around this.

"From what the testing told me, Steve is the father of Baby A, and Bucky is the father of Baby B."

"And the sexes?" I asked, anxiously.

"Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl." She said, pointing to the picture on the screen.

"A boy and a girl," I said, rubbing my belly.

"So, pictures?" Dr. Mandel asked.

* * *

"So, give me a second to think this through. You three are in a relationship, and both of you knocked up my daughter, coincidentally with a rare set of twins. And, you expect me to be okay about this?" My father asked in a flat, even tone.

"Yes," Bucky said confidently.

"We are going to skip over the fact that it was the Winter Soldier that killed my parents, because I believe people can change. And the fact that one of the most infuriating honorable men I know, has been sleeping with my daughter for well over a year and has not popped that question he asked me about… 6 months ago." My dad said, arms folded and his eyes hard.

"You were gonna ask?" I questioned, tears welling up. Damn hormones.

"Tony," Steve started, until my father, unsurprisingly, cut him off.

"I have only one stipulation about being okay with this. Because I would rather be in my daughter's and grandchildren's lives than be the father that didn't accept her for who she loves," He said, causing us all to hold our breath.

"Do you at least plan on having some sort of wedding ceremony thing? Make it official?" My father said, sighing in exasperation. My jaw dropped as Bucky and Steve said, "Of course."

"Steve and I had been talking about it. And now with the twins, we should get a jumpstart on that."

"We were gonna sit Sera down later this week actually," Steve said rubbing the back of his head.

"Does anyone think about what I want?" I said, standing up from the couch.

"What if I had no desire to be married?" I growled, "I'm not some breakable doll that needs everyone to make decisions for her. I am an adult, and will not stand here listening to a bunch of pigheaded men make life choices for me."

Leaving the room, I knew I had a limited time frame. They would give me space, for maybe an hour, and then would try to talk me down. I was having none of that today. Making my way down to our floor, I grabbed an empty bag from the hall closet and began throwing clothes in. It was a rushed packing job, but the cash I had in my wallet would be enough to get me where I wanted to go. Taking my burner phone out from the hidden safe in the wall, I stashed my actual phone in there. It would be a wake up call when they tried to find me.

"Hey, I need a place to lay low." I spoke as the other line answered.

"You need a ride?" The voice asked.

"Coordinates. I've got a ride," I said, thinking about my most recent purchase and overhaul.

"The Playground. You know," The voice said, a smirk in their tone.

"Another of Fury's secret bases I designed." I laughed, entering the elevator.

"We'll see you soon….. Agent Stark."

"Jarvis, if you tell them I'm leaving, I will make certain you sound like a girl for the rest of your existence," I threatened the AI.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered back.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Two more for this week :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, The Avengers or ABC. Just Sera :)

* * *

As I soared down the open highway, I checked that no one was following me or about to see what my car was gonna do. Pressing a button on the dash, I fired up the retroflection panels on all surfaces, rotating the propulsion jets, and pulling up on the throttle. As the car lifted off the ground, I smirked to myself.

"This is going to be interesting." I said, as the 'vehicle' climbed in altitude. The front dash opened to reveal radar and diagnostics for the engine, and I flipped on my stereo.

"Start your engines," I said to myself as I reached altitude. Stomping on the gas, the 'vehicle' shot forward, racing across the skyline. Pushing it faster, I entered the coordinates in for the Playground.

"Set course ARSENAL," I said to the computer.

"Yes Ma'am. Setting course for The Playground," The computer responded.

"Call the Director."

"Director Fury, or Director Coulson?" The female AI asked.

"Coulson," I chuckled. As the dial tone sounded, I turned down my music.

"Siren," He said as he answered.

"I hate that name Phil," I laughed.

"I was alerted you are on your way."

"I was so sure May was going to keep it a secret. But yes, I should be there within half an hour. Less if my thrusters were operational." I grumbled.

"You in your suit?" He asked, thinking I was in my purple and silver Ironman suit.

"No. I think you'll like what I made. It's a faster, tougher version of Lola. Meant for stealth."

"You haven't been an agent in months and you're still making toys for yourself?"

"This wasn't a toy. It was a necessity. I needed a getaway car… slash plane."

"What are you running from?" Phil asked, turning serious.

"Nothing that I won't run right back into again. Two brick walls," I said, rolling my eyes.

"We'll talk when you get here." He said, hanging up.

"ARSENAL, let's take things up a notch." I said, punching it.

* * *

After a smooth vertical landing, I had two agents pointing a gun to me.

"Jeez, you'd think you guys were long tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs." I said, pulling out my ID badge Coulson had sent me.

"Agent Stark," I said handing it to the man.

"Stand down," I heard from behind me.

"May!" I said, dropping my bag and running to the older woman. She wrapped me in an awkward hug as an agent picked up my bag.

"Let's get you to your room first before Coulson interrogates you about things with Captain Rogers." She said, smirking as we walked into a hallway.

"Am I gonna get the third degree for leaving, before I could help take down Hydra?"

"No, but I will tell you one thing. Your gut feeling about Ward? It was right. I should have listened to mine. He was too good to be true."

"Please tell me you killed him," I said, as we passed a lab. I looked in to see a very lonely Fitz, looking to be talking to himself.

"I didn't. But he just about killed Fitz and Simmons."

"Did he get away?" I asked, angry with him for even attempting.

"He's been in a holding cell in the basement. Until we need information from him." She said, looking at my reaction to seeing Fitz struggling.

"I think you and Skye are the only people he could talk to. And even Skye has trouble relating to Fitz," She said, making me think.

"They got trapped in a container, and Ward ejected it out of the plane over the ocean. Fitz got them out, but not without sacrificing himself. His brain went too long without oxygen. He sacrificed the only oxygen for Simmons, so she could live. Then she left on a mission." She said as we walked slower.

"I'll make that my mission then." I said, a sad smile playing on my lips, before adding with a smirk, "Don't send Skye down. I'll make Ward sing like a goddamn canary."

"Skye?" I asked, wondering about the girl they had brought on board. The first time I met her she nearly screamed. I guess she likes the Avengers, even if I wasn't supposed to be on the original team.

"She's a good field agent. I'm her S.O, and she's improving every day." May said, a smile to her tone.

"You and Natasha were brutal towards me. But it paid off." I said bumping into her shoulder playfully.

"This is your room," She said, opening a door, and motioning for me to go inside.

"Well, it's kind of like my room on the Helicarrier." I laughed.

"Coulson had a feeling you'd come to visit, so he wanted it to feel familiar."

"I'm having déjà vu here," I laughed as I sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to spar later? It used to help clear your mind," She said, leaning against a wall.

"I will explain why I can't do that when you take me to Coulson. I know you are his second in command obviously, and you should know." I said, standing up, "So let's get it over with."

"Alright, follow me," She said as we exited the room.

"Sera," Phil said, standing up from his desk, and walking around to hug me.

"Well, I'm happy to know you haven't totally forgotten us." He laughed as I sat down.

"It's not that I've forgotten you. Just that I've been a little busy in a new relationship." I said, shrugging.

"Have you and Captain Rogers split?" He asked worried.

"No, just that we added a third person to the mix." I said, waiting for the on slot of questions.

"Who? Do we know them?"

"You know of them. Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes," I said, a small smile coming to my face. Phil's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How?" Melinda asked, obviously knowing the story of his death.

"He survived and was turned into the Winter Soldier, by Hydra. He turned out to be Yasha," I said, studying Phil's face.

"I want to fanboy right now, but I'm keeping it inside. First of all, wow. Second of all, why are you running from them?"

"How did you figure it was them?" I asked.

"You have the 'Russia' face on." Phil said, smirking.

"Well, since we were all in a relationship, lo and behold I'm pregnant, by both of them, no less. It's rare and confusing, but I'll explain some other time when I'm not so angry." I said, sighing.

"Okay. I would feel better if you stayed out of fieldwork while you're here. For obvious reasons, and because I don't have my top biochemist to keep an eye on you."

"I don't know how long I'll be here, but I can agree to those terms. So can I go work on Lola now?" I smirked.

"Agent Stark," someone said, coming in. Coulson's phone went off

"Agent Skye," I smirked, watching the girl stand off to the side.

"How's New York?" She asked, smiling.

"It was good. Now I just want to focus on helping get the new SHIELD off the ground."

"Agent May, Skye, time to execute our plan." Coulson said, dismissing them.

"We will catch up later." I said to Skye.

"I'm sure Trip will love to see you," She laughed. Rolling my eyes playfully, I turned back to Phil.

"How about I go make myself some tea, and check on Fitz?" I said, saluting Phil.

"Please. He needs help we cannot give. I've only known one person to be able to bring someone back from that point," He said, pointing at me.

"It's not going to be easy. They have to want to get better."

"He does. We need him to."

"That's not the same. Wanting to be better for others will only put a Band-Aid on the real problem. He has to know what he's doing this for. I'm not going to make him forget, because no one should ever have his or her mind manipulated if they don't consent to it. We've read the files." I said giving him a look.

"I'm not asking for you to alter his memories. I need you to help him. To the best of your ability."

"On his terms." I said, standing my ground.

"Of course." Phil said nodding, to which I left the room. Heading to the kitchen, I sighed. I hadn't used my powers of persuasion in months. It wasn't something I was proud of, but when I had studied Johann Fenhoff's methods of persuasion on the mind, Fury used it to his advantage. I hated each time I used it, because I felt like I myself was being controlled.

"Hey Fitz," I said, entering the lab and setting a cup of tea down beside him.

"Agent Stark! You.. you…" He started but was unable to form the words he was thinking of.

"I'm here." I finished, knowing he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Will you be… um," He said, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Only if you want my help." I said, piecing together what he was trying to say.

"I do… I mean I.. think…" He said, taking the cup on the counter and sipping it carefully.

"Did she.. send you?" He asked, looking sad.

"I came before I even knew she wasn't here. I want to see if I can aid you in finishing the cloaking tech."

"I… Okay. I need a second brain to help me figure out the… the…"

"No rushing." I said, calmly.

"Math… problems…" He said, holding a fist to his forehead, before exclaiming, "Equations!"

"That was awesome Fitz." I said, squeezing his hand.

"It didn't feel like much," He said sitting down.

"Progress never feels like much. Now I need to ask you something. You know about my ability to persuade?"

"They call you the Siren and I got a pretty good idea of what it could be."

"Director Coulson wants me to use my ability on you. But I have a different idea. I'm not saying I'm replacing her, but you need a substitute Simmons. A best friend to talk to and I'd rather be that than your psychiatrist. We can talk freely, nothing is recorded, and nothing gets back to Coulson." I explained, giving him time to digest.

"That would… That would be… good."

"How about I promise you something right now? I will not put words in your mouth. We have tea everyday in the afternoon, and I'll tell you everything about every piece of SHIELD tech I designed, and a few that I didn't. To be honest, I pretty much, singlehandedly brought SHIELD into the 21st century." I smirked.

"Well that sounds… good." He said timidly.

"I need to go toss my cookies, but when I get back I promise you that we will have Cloaking tech finished by tomorrow." I said, smiling as I jumped up and ran from the lab. I was happy I had thrown my hair into a high ponytail, as I found the nearest toilet.

"It isn't morning sickness if it's all damn day!" I growled, as I felt another bout coming up.

"Need a tissue?" I heard from the doorway.

"Billy," I smirked, wiping my mouth, before getting up to rinse my mouth.

"Still hungover from the last Christmas party?" He joked.

"No, pregnant." I said, to which he paled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked."

"Billy, trust me. I want these little ones." I said, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry about Eric." I said, reaching out a hand in support.

"He fought. That's the main thing." Words weren't needed as we walked down the hall. I had been friends with all three brothers, and we were the only ones Fury had design and know about his secret bases.

"We got the Quinjet and Mack is itching to get his hands on your car."

"He won't touch my car or Lola, and if he does, I end him." I threatened, half jokingly.

"He's already afraid of what the Siren would do to him."

"Hey, keep what you saw back there to yourself. I don't need people treating me differently quite yet."

"You know your secrets are safe with me."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ one more :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, The Avengers or ABC. Just Sera :)

* * *

 _Two days later_

The music blared from the radio beside my car, creating a safety bubble around me. I didn't want to hear what anyone was saying, and the songs were what I needed. I checked my email last night to find Pepper was the only one to contact me.

Using the socket wrench, I tightened a bolt as I worked on ARSENAL. Mack was on the other side of the car, watching what I was doing. Grabbing my tablet, I projected the hologram above the engine.

"This is more complex than I thought it would be," He said, crossing his arms.

"And this is as close as you get to my car." I teased, bending over to weave my hand through the engine.

"What exactly are you fixing?"

"I'm making sure the computer connections are clear before I test out the thrusters. I could only get the smaller ones operational. I took off before I could rewire the larger ones." I said, pulling a greasy hand out, and walking to the driver's door. Cleaning my hand off, I spoke, "ARSENAL, test protocol 34."

"Test protocol 34 activated. Initiating." The female voice said as four industrial clamps drove into the ground.

"Power up main thrusters," I said, watching the readings on my tablet.

"Take power up to 2%." I said, watching the information.

"Power at 2% capacity," she responded. The levels were holding steady so I said, "Let's boost it up to 15%."

"That's quite a jump." Mack said, concerned.

"If levels are steady at 2%, anywhere under 25% they will remain the same. It's when I jump from 25% to 50% where it might explode." I said, watching the readings. I could hear the thrusters getting louder, and that's when I knew I was fine.

"No ticking, no flare ups, good. ARSENAL, throw it up to 26%."

"Power at 26% capacity." The AI responded.

"What's going on here?" I heard Skye as I focused on my tablet.

"Testing out new thrusters." Mack said, focusing on the car.

"ARSENAL, ready emergency stop. We're kicking this up further."

"Standing by for emergency stop." She responded.

"50%."

"Power now at 50% capacity." I watched the thrusters carefully, noting the oscillation cycles were perfectly timed, and the engines weren't exploding.

"Power down." I said smiling.

"Yes ma'am. Thrusters now at 0%, and cooling down."

"Why'd you stop?" Skye said, confused.

"Anymore than 50% needs to be tested in the air. Or the hanger would lose oxygen fast." I said, making an exploding noise.

"Ooooh," She said as Trip came up behind her.

"Agent Stark," He smirked.

"Well, well, well. Triplett, you grew a few more inches." I teased.

"What'ya doing here girl? It's not everyday we get a visit from an Avenger," He said, smiling.

"Come to save your asses," I joked, "I needed a place to lay low until I've cooled down. Some tension at home, and I thought I could be more helpful here."

"Wanna talk about it?" Skye asked, giving me a small smile.

"It's…" I stopped and gently put a hand on my stomach, "My father wants my boyfriends and I married, before…"

"Okay, two seconds. Boyfriends?"

"I have a thing for multiple partners. We are all in a relationship, albeit confusing and unconventional." I explained to Mack's confused stare.

"You are still with Captain Rogers?" Skye asked.

"And a man thought long dead." I smirked.

"I told you about Yasha, right?" I asked, wondering if I could skip over details.

"No." She shook her head.

"Over two years ago, I was assigned by Fury, to track and kill an assassin. He was a ghost, no one ever knowing where he came from or who he answered to. He had over 200 kills recorded in the last 70 years."

"So he was old?" Skye asked, as we all sat down.

"No. It was weird because he looked no older than me." I sighed.

"He was in Russia, when I finally caught up with him. He knew I was following him, but didn't kill me. I couldn't kill him until I understood him. I had been curious, which was my first mistake. I was supposed to approach him. He was closed off, due to what I know now, was memory wiping. I tried to seduce him, to see if he would give me anything. He didn't, but we still went back to my hotel. I tried to keep a level head through the next few days. He wouldn't let me out of his sights. He took me with him to take out a Russian mobster who I'm guessing had crossed Hydra.

"He grew attached. I thought it was just sex, but he became very protective of me. Over the next two weeks, I realized I was slowly losing myself to him. I contacted Fury and told him that I had emotionally compromised myself. I had fallen for him, for the man I was supposed to take out."

"I pulled myself off that mission, but Yasha didn't leave my mind, even when Captain Rogers had been assigned to my watch." I explained.

"Who was he then? You said he was thought to be dead for a long time," Skye said, studying my face.

"Yasha is Russian, for James. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Steve's best friend and teammate from WWII," I said watching their jaws drop.

"Does Coulson know? He's gonna fanboy so hard." Skye said, shocked.

"The reason everyone thought he was dead was because Hydra had turned him into their own weapon. The Winter Soldier," I said, to which Trip got up.

"Damn girl. This is crazy stuff you deal with." Trip exclaimed. I saw Fitz had been listening.

"I was able to undo all the brainwashing he went through. But he had to want it. It had to be for himself, not for Steve or I." I said, looking at Fitz, who nodded in understanding.

"And now," I said gently patting my belly.

"A baby?" Skye said, smiling wide.

"Twins, a rare set. Each are half siblings, each with a different father."

"And it just got strange," Trip laughed, to which I punched his arm.

"For how small you are, you can sure pack a punch." He said, rubbing his arm.

"No treating me like a china doll. Got it? I don't know how long I'll be here, but I can still knock some heads," I laughed.

"Agent Stark," I heard, to which I looked up at Fitz.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen Fitz." I said, standing up and saying, "ARSENAL, lockdown mode."

The thrusters sunk back into their places inside the body of the car, and the body armor shifted along the car, to which she said, "Lockdown mode initiated."

"If you will excuse me, I need to go reply to my step mother's email." I said, giving them a quick wave goodbye.

"Sera?" Pepper asked as she actually picked up my video call.

"Pepper, be honest with me. Is my father trying to trace this call?"

"No, he's out looking for you. I'm sure he's asked Jarvis to track you, regardless. Now, where are you? Steve and Bucky are worried sick. We all are."

"They shouldn't be. I'm fine. I'm with old friends," I said, not knowing if keeping Phil's secret was needed now.

"Sera, they just want to know you are safe. Please, phone them."

"Pepper, I refuse to let people make decisions for me. I'm not someone they have to protect, and coddle. I make my own choices and refuse to be bullied or forced into something that wasn't my idea."

"You don't want to marry them."

"I don't know the first thing about being married, let alone with two husbands. We have something good, and they want to complicate it further."

"They want to do right by you and the twins. It's just the way they were raised."

"I understand, but I was raised to be my own person, and not let any man have control over me." I said with conviction.

"This isn't control, this is love. They both love you, and you love them."

"You're right, I do love them. I just need time to be my own person, before I'm turned into a wife and a mother."

"You are a mother now. Your father wasn't meaning right away. I'm sure Steve and Bucky wanted things in motion for well before you started showing, or even had the babies." She said, giving me her mothering tone.

"I just want to be myself awhile longer."

"They don't want you to be anyone but yourself Sera."

"I know. I just want time to do what makes me happy before I'm a stay at home mom."

"Okay," She said before adding, "We love you. Be safe, because they aren't just your babies."

"I promise I am." I said, before I hung up.

"You ran," Fitz said when I entered the kitchen.

"I did." I said, moving to pour myself a cup of tea.

"So, I need to know, and for you to fully heal, we have to relive your time in that container." I said, to which he froze.

"Do we have to?" He asked, sounding scared.

"As a fellow scientist, you understand that we need all the information. Sometimes you have to go back to the beginning to understand the outcome."

"Yes, right."

"I'm not gonna push. You tell me what you can, and if you feel like you are going to be overwhelmed, we stop."

"I think… I need to get it out. It feels…"

"Like you're trapped in your own head, screaming to be let out."

"Yeah. How did you.. know?"

"Because it's how Bucky felt. You can't speak for yourself, but inside, you are screaming to be let out. Your mind is a prison, built to keep things in, but it doesn't have to be."

"Focus your mind," I said softly, as Fitz and I sat in a quiet room.

"Water," he said, shaking slightly as he kept his eyes closed.

"Tell me about the water," I asked, keeping a close eye on him as I paced.

"It was cold. I felt like I got thrown against the concrete when it rushed in," He said, as I noted the lack of stutter and hesitation.

"Describe the feeling." I inquired, putting my hands behind my back.

"Pounding, hard, like a million shards of glass piercing my skin."

"And what emotion was at the front of your mind at that point?"

"Love,"

"Why?"

"For Jemma. I wanted her to live."

"Even if you knew you wouldn't make it?"

"Jemma was all that mattered. She would figure out how to save me, if it were possible."

"You trusted her?"

"I did."

"And you don't now?" I said, noticing his resolve breaking.

"She left me. My best friend left because I was broken," He said, eyes opening, and chest heaving.

"You feel," I started as I sat across from him, "That you were robbed of a sacrifice, because she left anyways."

"…Yes." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This has to be for you Leo. This can't happen if you think it will bring Jemma back. You have to want this, for yourself." I said, touching his shoulder gently.

"I want this."

"Do you trust me Fitz, that I have your best interest at heart?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"I trust you Sera," He said, without hesitation.

"Okay. Again," I said signaling for him to close his eyes.

"Focus your mind on the area of speech. You have the knowledge, you know the equations, but your mouth cannot form the words."

"I cannot get those cells back."

"Fitz, the cells are not dead. They lie dormant, in survival mode. You need to teach them that they are no longer fighting to survive. You need to re-teach them to live."

"How?" He asked, still in the trance-like state.

"How do you train a muscle? You work it, until it gets stronger. I'm going to give you three tasks. You will remember these subconsciously, and do them without thinking. Remember to breathe while you do them."

"I am ready."

"In your head, throughout each day, you will count to 100. And when you've reached 100 you will count down by subtracting 10. When you've reached 0, I want you to count to 100 again. The next time you reach 100, count down by subtracting 9. Back to 100, countdown by 8. And repeat until you've counted down by ones."

"I can do that."

"When you've finished that, I want you to start associating objects to words. For example, when you see a beaker, think chemistry, science, or fluid. When you see a weapon, think of power, trajectory, aim."

"Okay."

"When those two tasks are finished, I want you to relax your mind. Any muscle is only as good as the rest you give it after a workout. Play a video game, listen to some music, and let me worry about any task Coulson asks of you."

"And when you've finished doing all three tasks for a week, I will give you more. Re-training your brain will take time, so you must not rush it. I will be telling everyone to not distract you. I want you worrying about getting better, and never think that they are avoiding you. You need to worry about yourself first Fitz." I said, before snapping my fingers.

"So I think that I should take some time to… myself." He said.

"As your friend, I think that is a great idea."

"I'm gonna go sit in the.. lab."

"Okay, have fun," I said smiling. He gave a timid smile back as he left. My smile dropped, as I let out a sigh.

"That's cool." Skye said, coming down the stairs.

"It's not exactly a ball of sunshine for me though," I said, rubbing my temples.

"You don't think it's the best way to help him?" She asked, questioning why I was doing it.

"I don't think anyone should have their mind played with. I only started using it because it helped with interrogations. Then Fury had me use it on people. I brainwashed them, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do with it. I'm a psychiatrist, a lawyer, an engineer, a scientist and an agent. But my patients come first." I said, standing to wrap my cardigan round my torso tighter.

"I get it. Your roots, help you remember who you are, throughout all the mayhem this job comes with."

"You sound like you need a session," I joked.

"I'm good, but I'll keep you in mind." She said, before leaving the room. I walked up the stairs, towards Coulson's office with a plan.

"Hey, you busy?" I asked, walking through the open door.

"No." He said, fiddling with a piece of wire bent into odd shapes.

"We do things slow. Brain cells don't come back overnight. I need an MRI on his brain at least once a week, and regular sessions. He is to be left alone and any work you need done, I'm your girl." I said, laying down the law.

"Done. On one condition," Phil said, smirking.

"Either you bring them both in, or at least go home to talk to them."

"Only if you call Audrey," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Only if you call them."

"I already talked to Pepper. I'm sure she will relay that message."

"Not good enough Sera."

"My personal life Phil. Do you forget who was once a level higher than you?"

"I got rid of Levels."

"My point is, I don't know if it's a good idea that Steve knows you are alive. He already has a hard time trusting Fury, and we both know he's bound to show up again. Are you ready to be resurrected?"

"It's unlikely right now, but I understand where you're coming from. I don't want anymore secrets between us." He said, giving me a look.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I sighed.

"Well, I'll make sure everyone knows to leave Fitz alone then."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to see if I can get Lola to cloak as well, so no more flying coach," I smirked.

"That would be amazing," He said, a smile gracing his face.

"Loosen up Phil. I'm pretty sure if you stuck coal up your butt, you'd have a diamond in a week." I joked, leaving the office.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Aaand that is all for this week! I'll post next Sunday :)


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Hello my lovelies. I have two more chapters for you, and I'm happy to say that I've written nearly 96,000 words so far. I've got inspiration enough for 10 stories and I hope you stick with me till the end of the line. Now, enjoy! :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

 _ **Song Disclaimer:**_ Song used in this chapter is _Ex's and Oh's_ by Elle King. I do not own or make money from this song.

* * *

In two weeks, I had done twice as much as I would have done before the fall of SHIELD. Now as we rise from the ashes, my tasks looked different. I didn't have engineers at my disposal, and I sure as hell didn't have unlimited resources. I had to get creative. I took to having supplies shipped to remote areas, dropped, and then I would pick them up with the Quinjet. May was furious the first time, and Trip was in charge of pick up after that.

"Anyone need fuel?" I asked, after I drove in a tanker full of jet fuel.

"You know, all this spending of your father's money is going to be traced back somewhere eventually."

"Where can they find me, when I was the one who designed the signal scrambler that covers our asses?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I meant, they are going to piece together what you've been buying, and narrow down what you could be up to." Coulson said, reiterating his point.

"I highly doubt it. My Dad rarely looks at his credit card statements," I said, walking towards my car that had just landed in the hanger.

"That thing flies like a dream," Trip said, getting out.

"A dream that will never happen again," I joked, putting ARSENAL in lockdown mode.

"So Trip can fly her, but I can't touch the engine?" Mack said, clearly joking.

"Flying is different than touching something you could only hope to understand." I teased.

"I need a quick nap," I said, feeling the weight of my work getting to me.

"Enjoy," Coulson said cryptically.

"I will," I said, digging into my McDonalds bag and shoving fries in my mouth. I ate as I walked, nodding at a few agents that I passed. Tossing the bag into the garbage, I rubbed my belly. I was growing fast, which was understandable when I was growing two humans. Getting into my room, I toed off my shoes, and gently sat on my armchair with my crossword book. Taking the stereo remote I turned on background music. For some reason I couldn't nap during the day unless I played up beat songs.

"Even if my naps are actually 'me' time." I laughed, taking the book into my hands.

 _Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_

 _I showed him all the things that he didn't understand_

 _Whoa, and then I let him go_

Humming along, I completed my crossword from the day before and started on my Sudoku.

 _Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name_

 _'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK_

 _Hey, hey, until I made my getaway_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

Realizing my mind wasn't going to focus, I put the book down and sighed. I was kind of missing the boys. And I was starting to realize I shouldn't have just ran. I hadn't spoken to my father at all, and the only contact I had with the guys was through Pepper. They were probably mad at me for leaving.

 _E_ _x's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and oh's_

I was needed here though, I concluded.

 _I had a summer lover down in New Orleans_

 _Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring_

 _My, my, how the seasons go by_

 _I get high, and I love to get low_

 _So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll_

 _You know that's how the story goes_

"I'll call them later," I grumbled, lying down on my bed.

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

 _They won't let go_

 _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and oh's_

I closed my eyes, and tapped my foot. The beat was soothing, and it lulled me to a state of rest.

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _Coming over mountains and a-sailing over seas_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I noticed something was off. Two scents that I recognized very well.

 _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and oh's_

"Shit," I said, before opening my eyes. Getting up as fast as I could, I tried to make a break for it. How I managed to evade them on the way out of my room, I will never know.

"Not so fast missy," I heard Bucky say as I tore down the hall.

"Coulson, I'm gonna kill you," I growled as I ran past him.

"You'll thank me later." He laughed as I looked back to see Steve and Bucky on my tail. Some of the agents gave me odd stares as the pregnant woman sprinted down hallways, and through doorways. I was almost home free, as I past the hangar doors.

"ARSENAL start the-" I started before an arm gently pulled me to a stop.

"Forget it," I grumbled.

"We are gonna have a long talk," Steve said, firmly as he carried me into an empty room.

"You'll never make me squeal," I joked after Steve had put me down on a chair. Apparently they were not having it, because they stared blankly at me.

I took the beat of silence to observe them. Both hadn't shaved, looked like they slept in their clothes for the last couple days and both wore scowls.

"Before you say anything, I was actually going to call you later."

"I'm sure you were," Bucky said sarcastically, as he leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry I left, but you gave me no other choice."

"How Sera? You left without telling us where you were going, when you'd be back, or if you even cared that you were keeping our children from us."

"What did you expect? You started talking about my future like I wasn't even there," I said, putting a hand on my protruding belly.

"You were in that conversation Sera," Bucky said.

" _You_ ran, _you_ left Sera. That's on you." Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't come here to fight. We wanted to know you were safe, and that the babies were okay."

"We are fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient waiting." I said, getting up.

"He was told to wait."

"How dare you order my patients to wait," I growled to Bucky.

" _We_ didn't, _Coulson_ did." Steve said, sounding pissed.

"So now it's about a secret I kept." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's not the point Sera. How are we supposed to trust you, when you keep secrets like this? Another SHIELD? Coulson being alive? How long have you known?" Steve asked, as he backed me into a corner.

"Steve!" Bucky said, pulling him back.

"Does it matter? You don't trust me anyways." I whispered, before leaving the room.

"You just had to be an idiot," I heard Bucky say. I walked faster as Steve's voice echoed down the hallway, "Sera!"

Walking into the room I met Fitz in, I saw him reading a book. Smiling I said, "How have you been Fitz?"

"Good. Since Jemma's been back, I've tried to stay away from her. I think it's been helping."

"How were the hand-eye coordination exercises I prescribed?"

"I've can make my hands do things I couldn't last week, if that's what you're wondering." He said, smirking.

"That's great Fitz," I said, putting my problems to the back of my mind, and focusing on him.

"Shall we start?" I asked, to which he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Focus. Take a deep breath," I said, mimicking the breath he took. Calming myself I began with, "Let's talk about the water again."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ one more for today :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ Okay, this will be the last one for this week. Hope you all enjoyed it:)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney,ABC, or The Avengers.

* * *

After Fitz had left the room, I leaned back in the chair I occupied. I was staring at the wall so long, I didn't see them come in. They sat on the couch, and coughed, getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"I think we need a session," Steve said, gesturing to the three of us.

"We were wrong to assume you'd go along. You've always been one to rebel against the norm." Bucky teased to lighten the mood.

"It wasn't rebellion," I said, sighing, "I've hated people making decisions for me, since I can remember. I chose to graduate earlier; I chose 2 universities because they told me it couldn't be done. I wanted to prove to them I could."

"I would love nothing more than to be married to both of you. But when you talk to me like I'm not there, I feel like I'm being controlled."

"Why on earth would we try to control your heart?" Bucky asked gently.

"I was afraid," I choked out.

"Afraid of what?" Steve asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm outnumbered. Yes, we can all be pigheaded sometimes, but you two will always outnumber me. I would have no choice in who I wanted to be when these two are born. I would be the stay at home mom, and you two knuckleheads would march head first into whatever battle came our way. I would be the housewife!"

"We would never ask that of you." Steve said, taking Bucky's hand.

"What happens if you two didn't come home from a fight?" I asked, turning the mood somber. Bucky and Steve looked at each other and sighed.

"I would be raising our children, alone. I would have lost the two loves of my life. I would be lost, but unable to show it because I would have to be strong for the children. I would have no time to myself between a job, and taking care of them. I wouldn't be able to do what makes me happy. Building things, helping my patients, and taking long, fast rides in my new car."

"We aren't asking you to stop doing those things. And losing us was a risk you took when we all understood what this relationship would mean."

"I need you two to understand something. Before I met either of you, I was a different person _entirely_. SHIELD was my home, my family. I cannot give up on them. I will be here, almost as much as I will be home. Agent Fitz needs my help, and I bring something to this team that they need."

"What is that?"

"Support. They are being hunted by the United States government, and can't get half the things they need. I'm redesigning a Quinjet for them, and I plan on making many more. Fury has five more bases, all over the world, and I plan on bringing this back to it's former glory. Obviously minus the HYDRA on the inside."

"You think the world needs this?" Steve asked, watching me carefully.

"We protect the world from a much weirder one. They need it whether they want it or not." I said, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, noticing the discomfort on my face.

"I've been sitting far too much today. But if I don't sit enough I get tired. It's a difficult balance." I said, trying to rub my back.

"Okay." Steve said, standing up and slowly moving towards me.

"Can you forgive me for being pigheaded?" He asked, taking my hand. Looking into his eyes, Bucky added, "Goes for me too sweet cheeks."

"As long as you two forgive me for running." I said as I hugged them both.

"Of course," They said, kissing my head.

"Now, we should get home to talk to your Dad. He's been beside himself with worry."

"I've never gone more than a week without talking to him, even if only for five minutes." I said, feeling horrible.

"And when we've finished talking with him, we pack up." Steve said, smirking at Bucky.

"Why?" I asked, wondering where we were going.

"How about you just trust us?" Bucky said, smiling. Each gave me a soft kiss, holding my growing belly and me as close as they could. I was wrong to leave them, but I do not regret the time I spent here.

* * *

It was a small wedding, off the coast of Greece. We vowed to remain faithful to each other, and put our love and trust in one another. I took both men's last names, so as not to pick favorites. Instead of rings, we all chose bracelets that were permanently welded around our wrists. Mine was a bit more feminine with our birthstones, and the guys chose a more masculine design.

It was really beautiful, and I was upset that I put off the inevitable. I really wanted Phil and the team there but they were on a mission. Plus, my father and Pepper probably weren't ready for another shock to their systems. Steve surprised me by signing up for SHIELD, again. This time, Bucky was with us.

Coulson was overjoyed to be working with Steve again, and bombarded Bucky with questions about the Howling Commandos. I was able to stay on base, and work with Fitz more. All we told my Dad was that a new, improved, and Hydra free SHIELD had arisen, and it had new leadership. He was more than happy to give us funds, to make more Quinjets, and help with research.

"We are making a lot of progress Fitz," I said, watching as he reassembled a processor.

"My hands aren't shaking anymore." He noted, smiling.

"Now, I'm sure you're ready to take on a few projects." I replied, proud of what he had accomplished in the past two months.

"Like what?" He asked, as a few people came into the lab.

"I want you to simplify the Quinjet's cloaking." I said, studying his face.

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit," I said, clapping him on the back.

"I think you're ready for that talk with Jemma I mentioned."

"I just want to move past what happened, and get better."

"You are better Fitz. Not to sound like I had low expectations, but I wasn't sure if you would get to this point. But you opened up, and embraced the change, the fear, and your condition."

"I wasn't sure I would get here either."

"I took a gamble on your treatment, and it paid off. You've helped yourself, more than I helped you." I said, before I noticed the time.

"That's all for today, but I'll come check in with you later about the cloaking." I said as I moved towards the exit.

"Sera," he called. I turned to see him smiling at me, "Thank you."

"No thanking me. You deserve this, to get better. It's all on you," I laughed, before leaving the lab.

"Sera!" I heard as I walked.

"Mack, what can I do for you?" I asked,

"It's been months. Can I just take a look at the engine?"

"Mack, I've told you, not even my own father has been allowed to touch that car."

"Just one look." He said, sounding like he was begging.

"Tell you what. You tell me exactly how I joined the cars engine to the flight engine, and how I was able to make both run off of no fuel, then you can show me what you know about cars, on the SUV's. And, maybe I'll let you help with the Quinjet engines."

"Sounds fair enough," he smirked, before heading back the way he came.

"What's wrong?" Coulson said, as I entered his office. Pressing a button on my phone I heard a small pop.

"I haven't quite trusted Mack or Bobby for the last two months." I said, watching as smoke rose from the miniature version of Lola.

"You have reason to suspect a mole?"

"The fact I found a bug in this car says I do," I said, ripping it apart to show Phil.

"Something has seemed off about Bobbi since she got here. Not that she hasn't been a good agent, but she's been too good. Not questioning a mission's details, observing a lot more. I don't think they are for Hydra, not by a long shot, but I want permission to interrogate them."

"How do you plan on making that happen?"

"Say we need a full psych evaluation on all agents. That way they don't suspect. That chair does nothing, because we can dance around the truth. We all knew Ward beat it, and so did Natasha."

"How is Romanoff?"

"Mainly pissed. Steve may or may not have let it slip that you are the new head of SHIELD, so I expect her to find us any day now with Clint by her side. I'm bound to get an earful of Russian I will never repeat to my children." I said, patting my belly, when I felt a kick.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Coulson said, paling.

"So can we get back to the conversation?" He asked.

"I know they are hiding something Phil. Do you trust me?"

"I've never had a reason not to." He said, before nodding.

"Discreetly, but I give you permission. I know you don't like using it if you don't have too, but maybe seeing what going on in their heads will give us a better idea."

Steve and Bucky returned from a mission later that night, and we all laid in bed, feeling the babies kick.

"So, should we start thinking of names?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"We agreed to have this last names be opposite their biological father, so they wouldn't feel they only had one Dad who loved them."

"No, I meant first names." I laughed as someone tickled my belly.

"ангел," Bucky said.

"Yes?" I said opening my eyes

"Steve and I were going to let you name the babies."

"We don't care what theirs names are, because we will love them no matter what." Steve added.

"Okay," I said after a long pause.

"Have you picked something out already?" Bucky said teasingly.

"Maybe," I smirked.

"Can we hear them?" Steve said, shifting to look at my face. Grinning, I leaned towards Steve's ear, whispering my ideas, and then doing the same in Bucky's ear.

"That's…" Bucky started, but was choking up.

"Perfect." Steve finished. We all lay there, enjoying the silence, stealing kisses every so often. I didn't want to reveal their names to everyone just yet.

"Don't be too alarmed when Coulson requests that I do a psych evaluation on you guys," I murmured.

"He's wanting them for everyone. May's ex-husband wasn't willing to come back to do them himself."

"Isn't there some rule that you can't do family or friends treatment?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yeah, but it's different within SHIELD. We are a family, but I have to weed out the crazies, make sure everyone is emotionally stable to be working here."

"Let's stop talking about work. I need sleep," Bucky slurred. I knew he was drifting off, so I whispered to Steve, "He's grumpy."

"It was a tough mission." Steve said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

A/N: I just love that Bucky calls Sera Angel in Russian, like he did when he was Yasha. Anyways, enough of my heart flutters. How did you like it? :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Hello my lovelies! So It is so exciting to me that I managed to pump out not 10, not twenty, but 30 new chapters in the last few weeks. Running total? 62 chapters! that is just over 135,000 words and a personal best for me. I usually can't make it past 25 chapters without getting bored and losing inspiration. So you are all in luck because I'm continuing this until the end of the line.

Thank you for your encouraging words and for following me on this journey.

Now, please enjoy the next two chapters of _The Siren's Call._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Sera is mine though ;)

* * *

 _Three Days, and many psych evaluations later_

"Stay safe," Steve said, kissing my temple.

"No taking off while we are gone," Bucky said, smirking at me.

"Goes for you as well. I'm staying in the Bus, so long as nothing happens to you out there."

"Focus on baking the buns in your oven," Trip teased.

"Hey, when we get Skye back, you and her are going to be locked in a room until one of you admits something." I said, giving him a look.

"Girl, don't be like that." He laughed.

"I'm serious." I said as he walked off of the bus.

"Well be back for dinner," I joked as they walked off. I was happy that Steve at least was bringing his shield. Listening to the comms, I was aware of everything that was happening. Skye had gone down to stop Raina, Coulson and Trip following. Trip went to go disable the bombs, and Coulson to get Skye. I was prepared for the Theta protocol, but hoped it didn't come to that.

"Steve, Bucky, don't you dare go down there." I said, as I chopped onions. I was making food for the team's return.

"Little busy," Bucky yelled as I heard a commotion.

"A lot more men just came bursting through the doors, as well as an earthquake," Steve said, as I heard the reverb from his shield.

"May, what's the status there?" I asked, switching to the private channel.

"Coulson is tugging. I think it's over."

"That was quick," I commented, as I stirred the pot of sauce.

"Sera! Have Sam prepare the med bay in the Bus. Skye is unconscious, and Trip's a little banged up."

"Hey, I am fine. That thing could have hit me, if it hadn't already knocked us to the ground. Just worry about Skye."

"SAM!" I yelled.

"Agent Stark?" He asked, alarmed at my tone.

"Watch the food, I need to get the plane ready to go. Agent Skye is down, with what we don't know. And when I'm back, go prepare med bay for them."

"All agents, report back to the Quinjet." May said into the comms.

"Is Trip with you guys?" I heard Jemma ask.

"Yes, and Mack is as well." Coulson said.

"Oh thank goodness," Jemma sighed.

"Steve, Bucky? Please tell me you got Ward."

"Yeah, and that woman that wears Melinda's face."

"I plan on turning her back to our side, so don't let Ward anywhere near her."

"He has a few gunshot wounds. Be ready to stitch him up."

"I was gonna let him bleed though," I whined. As I was setting the food out, everyone came in.

"May, ready for take off when you are." I said, giving my husbands a hug, and checking them over for injuries.

"Agent Simmons already cleared us." Bucky said, annoyed at my checking.

"Agent Stark, I need your help." Jemma asked over the comms.

"Everyone go eat!" I yelled as I made my way to the medical bay.

"Trip, you need to give me her hand back," I heard Jemma saying.

"I'm not letting go. She has another." He sassed.

"Now now Antione, play nice." I teased, checking Skye's head for injuries, and checking her pupils.

"Trip, can you pass me the scanner?" I asked, as Jemma was busy drawing blood.

"Yeah," he said, not letting go of Skye's hand.

"I told you, you two need to be put in a room together."

"Not the time for that," Jemma said, quickly running Skye's blood through the mass spectrometer.

"No evidence of a brain bleed, no contusions, and her pupils are responding. She's going to be fine, unless that thing did something to her."

"She turned to stone!" Trip said, making Jemma and I stop.

"Like when the Obelisk is touched, like that?" I asked, putting a hand on my stomach.

"But then it fell off her like dead skin. It was weird, and terrifying." He said, holding her hand gently, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Most people wouldn't have the guts to touch her," I commented as I watched his behavior.

"I wasn't afraid. I was just afraid of losing her."

"Okay, let me work my magic," I said leaning down to Skye's ear.

"Skye, I need you to focus. Right now your brain is in shock, and trying to figure out what the problem is. You are safe. We are all here. Trip is holding your hand, and Jemma is checking out your injuries. I won't stop your brain's response to this event, but remember when you wake up, you are safe. Focus Skye. Focus on finishing your brain's response." I whispered.

It was only a few minutes later that she shot up, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Skye, Skye! Look at me," I said, making her follow my finger to look in my eyes.

"You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you," I said, reassuring her.

"How about we give her some room?" Jemma said.

"No," I said, watching her eyes. There was a fear behind them I couldn't place, but I knew she shouldn't be alone.

"Trip," I said, looking at the man, "He will stay. I will bring down food for both of you, but I don't think Skye should be alone after this." Jemma nodded, giving Skye a small smile, before stepping out of the room.

"Thank you," Trip said to me.

"Just keep her calm," I said, not sure why I said it. After returning with food, I felt my feet throbbing in pain. Slowly shuffling towards the shared space, I noticed Steve and Bucky were already finished dinner, and almost passed out on the couches.

"Get up," I groaned.

"But we're tired." Bucky mumbled.

"Other people want the couches too! Like your pregnant wife," I challenged. Both sat up, instead of lying down, and Hunter immediately thanked me.

"You've got them whipped," He commented, after Steve had dozed off. Rolling my eyes, I said, "No, they just treat women with respect."

"I have to admit, I'm a little jealous you got them both," Bobby said.

"Steve and I are a package deal," Bucky said before his head bobbed for the last time.

"And oh what a package it is," I said, smiling at my boys.

"Gross," Fitz said, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, I admit, it was odd at first. But what can I say? I'm a selfish person, and I wanted them both." I added, before I felt a kick in my stomach.

"They kicking?" Hunter said, silently asking if he could feel.

"They love the audience. I think that is because they are part Stark." I said, putting Hunter's hand on the side I felt a kick last. He jumped with a laugh, giving Bobby a look of pure joy.

"That's amazing," He said, smirking at me.

"Well, I should go check on Skye," I said, moving to get up, but Bucky's arm around my side, kept me in place.

"You relax, I'll go see if she's awake," Bobby said smiling at me.

"Me and the robots have the dishes, love." Hunter said, getting up. Sam and Billy looked annoyed at the term, but shrugged and got up.

"Oh boys," I said, shaking Steve and Bucky gently. Both groaned, in annoyance at being woken.

"There are actual beds on this plane, remember?" With that, both shot up and ran for the nearest room. I sighed as I put my feet up, wincing at the swollenness of my ankles.

"Need a hand?" Fitz asked.

"Shouldn't you be in the lab?" I teased.

"My friend needs a foot massage right now." He smirked. Removing my flip flops, he began to gently knead my tender feet.

"You don't know how amazing that feels," I sighed, as I gently rubbed my stomach.

"With everything that is going on, I'm gonna have work for the next few months." I joked.

"I have no doubt about that."

"How have you been doing Fitz?" I asked, looking at him. He looked up and smiled, "I feel like myself again."

"That's what I love to hear." I said, feeling my own smile reaching my ears.

"I still have that fear of being without air, but it's nothing compared to the feeling of being able to work without my brain taking a nap, or sending the information to the wrong place."

"Ultimately, that's what is important."

"Can I be honest?" He whispered. Nodding, I looked around to ensure no one was listening in.

"I don't think I love Jemma." He said, looking shocked himself.

"What makes you think that?" I prodded gently.

"Even if she did feel the same, she's changed. I've changed since Ward ejected us from the plane. I'm not who I was when I first joined this team. I'm starting to think for myself, and I want to work on my own now." He explained.

"That's very wise of you to admit Leo." I said, proud of him. This was what I lived for; seeing the progress after so many sessions of roadblocks.

I had hardly noticed the take off, but the plane was apparently on autopilot towards the Playground. May was having a drink at the bar, and I was surprised she was drinking tequila. She's usually goes for vodka.

"Who is flying the Quinjet?" I asked, confused.

"Trip couldn't because he won't leave Skye's side. I had him dock it to the Bus though," She explained.

"Fitz, you have the hands of an angel," I commented once he finished.

"Thank you?" He said, confused.

"Your welcome," I laughed, "Now I'm going to lie down with my husbands." Making my way to the room they ran to, I found them curled up on the bed, against the wall. They had both stripped out of their uniforms and were now in regular clothes. Chuckling, I laid down on the open side, and sighed.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter for today, coming up after this. :)


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N**_ : Here is your second chapter for the week. Enjoy everyone!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

When we arrived at the Playground, Jemma wanted to put Skye in an isolation room until they could analyze her blood. Phil ordered her back to San Juan to catalogue the Kree city, before flooding it. So I was in charge of collecting blood samples and testing them. I didn't listen to Jemma's suggestion though, because I had a good feeling that it wasn't contagious.

"What happened?" Skye asked groggily as I set a plate of food next to her bed.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I asked, gauging her response.

"I saw Trip as the rock fell from my skin. I remember the feeling as it crept over my skin."

"Skye, I want you to focus on your breathing," I noticed as her heart rate rose on the monitor.

"What happened to Trip?" She asked, in horror.

"Skye, focus," I said, taking her hands into my own.

"Take deep breaths, focus on your breathing," I said, to which she hesitantly complied.

"I want you to keep breathing deeply as I tell you what happened." I spoke quietly, so as not to spook her.

"After you were freed from the stone surrounding your body, Trip brought you back up to the surface. An earthquake started as the temple re-opened, so they needed to get you out fast. Trip hasn't left your side for the last few days. We are examining your blood, to see if what happened changed your DNA."

"Has it?" She asked, still breathing deeply.

"Significantly. But there is nothing to be afraid of Skye. We all love you and will do whatever needs to be done so that you feel safe. Think of the stone as a chrysalis. You had the potential for something before the Temple, and whatever gifts you've developed, will not be your downfall. You will shine," I said, tucking stray hairs behind her ears.

"Trip?" She asked, heart rate at a steady 60 beats.

"He's waiting outside for you. I'm sure he has something he would like to tell you." I smiled as I released her from her focused state.

"Tell me?" She questioned.

"It's not my place, but if my hunch is correct, it will be a happy day. Don't be afraid of yourself Skye. This isn't something that has to be forced down like May taught you. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to." I said, taking the blood samples, and data from the monitors. Leaving the room, I closed the door softly. Trip looked up expectantly.

"She's awake. Don't treat her differently. She's still the same Skye," I said, warning him with a look.

"I wouldn't dare," He said softly, going in to see her.

"Good," I teased. Before the door shut, I silently broke off the handle, closing it and whistling as I threw it away. I told him I was locking them in a room together, and I keep my promises. Taking the samples down to the lab, I had just started testing them, when Steve walked in.

"You busy?" He asked, looking at me sweetly.

"Not terribly. I know Skye isn't a threat to us, but Jemma would be frustrated if I didn't at least sample her blood every few hours." I said, explaining my conundrum.

"Buck and I have something we want to show you," Steve said, pulling me away from the microscope.

"If it's another design of cribs, I already told you, I'm having them made. I don't trust anything store bought." I joked.

"It isn't that," He said, covering my eyes as he led me into a room. Taking his hand away, I opened my eyes to find Bucky, next to six people I had missed dearly, and two I had never met.

"Dad? Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Clint? This is an awesome day!" I said, moving to hug my father and Pepper.

"They had a Quinjet pick us up," Dad said, smiling at me.

"Though I have no clue why I am here," Bruce said, shaking my hand.

"I think I may have a project for you Bruce," I offered, thinking back to Skye.

"Lady Sera, it is good to see you again. I was sad that I could not attend your nuptials to the Captain and his friend. And I see you are with child!" Thor said, giving me a side hug.

"It's great to see you Thor. Yeah, it wasn't a big ceremony, and Steve said they couldn't reach you in time."

"That was my fault. I switched numbers after SHIELD blew up," A young woman, maybe only two years younger than me explained.

"I'm sorry, I have not introduced my friends. This is Jane Foster, my beloved and Darcy Lewis, her science companion."

"Intern and best friend," Jane corrected, before holding out a hand for me to shake.

"It's good to meet you both," I said, shaking Darcy's as well.

"How are the little ones?" Natasha asked, hugging me gently.

"Kicking happily, albeit a little too hard on my bladder some days." I laughed.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm teaching both how to shoot." Clint said, in his big brother tone.

"Melinda already called teaching them martial arts when they are old enough," I joked.

"You want them growing up in SHIELD?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"I want them to grow up knowing their parents are fighting to protect the world. And if they decide to join in on that when they are 18, I have no objection." I said honestly.

"And thank goodness we don't have to worry about that for another 18 years," Bucky joked. Smiling, I remembered that only three member of our group didn't know Phil was alive.

"I think it's time you all meet the new Director," I said, giving the boys a look. They nodded, before Steve said, "Follow me. I'll give you a tour on the way up to his office."

"So it's a him," My Dad said, trying to piece together whom it was.

"These are the labs where Sera likes to spend most of her time. You've already seen her other favorite hiding place, the hangar, where she's toying with new tech for the Quinjet's." Bucky said, pointing as we walked.

"Training room, which is Steve and Bucky's favorite place, shooting range, and medical bay. The practically live in the last one. God knows it keeps me on my toes," I said, as we passed each room.

"Living quarters, kitchens, main hang out room. Sera loaded it up with new system," Steve said, as everyone took a peek inside.

"Should I be worried that I'm seeing things? It's an Avengers takeover!" Hunter said, not realizing we had company.

"One of our newest agents," I spoke, gesturing for Hunter to come closer, "Lance Hunter. He worked with Isabelle Hartley."

"I knew her well. She only trusted the best," Clint said, holding out a hand for Hunter, who took it.

"Clint?" We heard from across the room. Turning, I saw Bobby and knew Natasha would have a hard time keeping her cold shoulder from showing.

"Bobby," Clint said, surprised, and a little shell-shocked.

"How do you know each other?" My Dad asked.

"We- um," Clint said, clearing his throat.

"We used to be partners," Bobby said, before seeing Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff, a pleasure to meet you officially."

"Agent Morse," Natasha said politely, when I gave her a look.

"Aaaannnd we can all talk later, but we need to go," I said ushering everyone up the stairs.

"May!" I said, shuffling down the hall, getting her attention.

"Agent Stark, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes." She said, before turning to the group.

"This is Agent Melinda May, as Clint and Natasha know. Deputy director of SHIELD," I explained. She gave everyone a firm nod with her stoic expression, and we all carried on to Phil's office.

"And this is the big kahuna's office," I said opening the door to find Phil's chair turned around. Everyone walked in, three of them wondering who the head of hair belonged to.

"Director Coulson," I announced, to which Phil's chair turned to the group of shocked faces.

"Zombie Coulson!" Darcy screamed before whipping out a Taser. I grabbed it from her hands before she could shoot Phil.

"Not zombie. I haven't developed an appetite for brains yet." He joked. My Dad stared wide-eyed, as Pepper's eyes watered. Clint and Natasha just looked pissed, and Bruce was perplexed.

"Son of Coul, how did you survive?" Thor asked, confused.

"Well, it's a long story, woven with intricate lies. Sera, or our biochemist Simmons, could explain it better," He said, looking at me.

"You guys better get comfortable. He wasn't joking when he said long story." I said, watching as everyone either sat down, or leaned against something.

"So, a long time ago, from a galaxy far far away," I started to which my father and Phil sniggered.

"A race called the Kree descended upon our planet. We do not know what their intentions were, but we do know what they left. An ancient city underground, along with an object called the Diviner." I said, as Thor spoke up.

"Has he touched it?" Thor asked, looking worried.

"Let me get to that." I said, before continuing, "Hydra got their hands on one back into the 40's, but the Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter took it when they arrested the new leader of Hydra. It was kept at the Fridge, until SHIELD's fall. On an unrelated note, SHIELD attempted to use the remains of one Kree to create a formula. It was supposed to bring an Avenger back from the dead."

"Fury wanted us that much, huh?" My Dad asked, still eyeing Phil warily.

"It brought him back, but not without side effects. He started seeing, and drawing symbols. So they had to make him forget that, give him different memories. I can honestly say I was not part of this project. When SHIELD fell I contacted Phil to ensure he was alright, and none of his team had been Hydra. Phil explained it to me, and how he had started drawing symbols. It wasn't until Skye figured out that the symbols were actually a map to the Kree city. We were there only days ago, planning to destroy it, because we thought the Diviner was meant to unleash a catastrophe, killing millions."

"Long story short, one of our own was unaffected by the Diviner and was caught in the temple when it went off."

"Who went through the Mist?" Thor asked.

"Her name is Skye. We don't know what it has done to her." I said, reluctantly.

"I must take her back to Asguard. She is not safe for this world." Thor demanded.

"She is safe," Phil said, upset.

"She is dangerous to everyone she comes in contact with!" Thor said, clearly worried.

"Is she contagious?" I asked calmly.

"No."

"Will she explode?"

"No."

"Will she become volatile and murderous?" I asked, to which Thor stayed silent.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"The Kree came to Earth to wage war. Not against the Earth, but to use your people as weapons. They created beings, something not quite human. They were given the potential for gifts."

"Powers?" I asked.

"If they entered the temple with the Diviner, they went through the mist. Transformed." He explained.

"We should warn Jemma," I heard from the doorway, as Melinda nodded to Coulson.

"Raina must have gone through the mist as well." I said to Coulson.

"We don't even know what powers Skye could have," Phil said to me.

"I can help her. It wouldn't be the first time." I suggested.

"Can we discuss this later?" Steve said, reminding Phil and I of the group of perplexed people before us.

"Well, I'm alive, and Fury still has secrets even I don't know. That about sums it up," Phil said, silently asking me if I had anything to add.

"We plan on bringing SHIELD back to its original purpose. We're a little slow going, but with General Talbot's help we've got the military on our side." Steve added before I could.

"And Skye's psychotic biological father has chosen Phil as his newest enemy." I piped in.

"Yeah, that." Phil grimaced.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"I have one," Clint said, looking at me, "How could you keep this from us?"

I sighed, feeling horrible. It wasn't on purpose; Fury had sworn me to secrecy.

"I asked her to."

Looking to Phil in shock I said, "That is a lie. Fury swore me to secrecy. I couldn't even tell Steve. It wasn't to hurt you all, but to protect a project Fury wanted buried. And because Fury thought you wouldn't work together, after thinking Phil's death had been a push."

"Of course we would work together," Bruce said, looking upset.

"It was also my call after SHIELD fell. I was surprised Fury had covered up my resurrection, because I was expecting one of you to come find us within the first week."

"That was me," I said, ducking my head.

"Fury asked me to create a ghost ID for him. I'm guessing the one he used when you guys exposed Hydra in DC. And then he asked for me to permanently delete any mention of TAHITI from record. Everyone on the project had been told to act like it didn't exist. It was my final act before I left SHIELD the first time."

"You didn't tell me that," Phil said surprised.

"It wasn't relevant anymore." I shrugged.

"Okay, we've established that you two keep secrets from each other. Can we please move on to where I kick Phil's ass?" Natasha said, clearly joking.

"How about we all go sit down for dinner?" Bucky suggested. The reunion went better than I thought it would, but I could tell Clint was still miffed at me for not telling him. Thor wanted to meet Skye, and I told him he could tomorrow. Melinda showed everyone rooms they could use for the night. I sent a warning off to Jemma about Raina, and she took extra precautions, carrying an ICER with her in the tunnels.

"So, how are my grandkids?" My Dad asked, as he and Bruce found me in the lab that night.

"Kicking. I have a feeling they will be fighters." I smirked as I kept looking through the telescope.

"Bruce, could you take a look at these?" I asked, allowing him room. He nodded and studied the samples for a few minutes.

"This is her blood from before?" He asked, holding up a different slide.

"No, that is the one you have seen. This is her blood as of two days ago," I said, putting the new slide underneath for him to see the vast difference.

"Amazing," he said, looking harder.

"That's what I said," I said, slapping my father's hand away from another project of mine.

"I can help," he said exasperated.

"I'm not letting you near my car then," I said with narrowed eyes. He sucked in a breath, clearly trying to decide if helping me was worth not seeing how I managed to create a flying car.

"Fine. I'll figure it out one day," he said, pouting.

"And don't touch Lola," I said as Bruce's head popped up.

"This is incredible. Her cell structure has changed completely." Bruce remarked.

"I'm sure our Biochemist would love to have your input and help on this," I offered.

"It's not like I'm getting much done at Tony's," He smirked.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Review for little ole me please?


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ So I thought I'd wait until after Christmas and New Years to give you the next chapters. As I was on vacation, and busy with family as everyone else was. So without further delay, Chapter 20 :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Skye fangirl'ed so hard when she met the rest of the Avengers. It was funny, because she didn't know they were staying for awhile.

"Not only do we have Siren, Captain America and the Winter Soldier, but we get all the Avengers! We are SO taking Hydra down!" And her thought was punctuated with a small earthquake. After that, we took her to the lab and I helped her learn how to use her powers. Pepper and my father had to leave, but Jane was intrigued by our setup. I offered her a job, to which she accepted without hesitation.

"I'll have to go get everything settled back in London though," she sighed.

"Not a problem. I'm sure Thor would love to be around Steve and Bruce more. And I look forward to working with you," I said. Darcy was all for being back in the U.S., hugging me carefully, but tightly, and thanking me profusely. I even saw the few looks she and Fitz exchanged.

I felt as though the only person we were missing was Maria, but she wasn't ready to come back. Even with the government off her tail, I knew she wouldn't find it quite the same. Clint and Natasha signed on again, and missions were getting funnier and funnier.

"All the Avenger's have joined SHIELD in some way." I joked one night to Steve and Bucky.

"I guess they have," Bucky laughed.

"Funny how we all didn't trust SHIELD when we were first brought together," Steve smirked.

"But it's better now. I knew why I never wanted to make friends back then. I felt like I couldn't trust most people. And then I found out they were Hydra, I felt relieved in a sense."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Sam wants in. He was asking how life has been since the wedding, and I told him we're rebuilding SHIELD." Steve said excited. I couldn't help the laughter that burst from my lips, as I clutched my stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"Hydra isn't going to know what hit them!" Bucky laughed along with me. Steve realized and chuckled. Soon we were all laughing, at the thought of Hydra running with its tail between its legs.

* * *

"I'm the size of a house, and I can't fit in my own car anymore!" I growled. I was eight months pregnant when Steve and Bucky tried to send me back to the Tower.

"I'm staying, and that's final." I said, pulling out my Sudoku book. Phil had ordered that I be on bed rest, and no longer allowed in the labs. Steve and Bucky wanted to take it one step farther.

"Sweetheart, is it really fair to everyone that we will have two screaming infants waking them up in the middle of the night?" Steve asked.

"They are two floors down from us, and our room is soundproofed. At Hunter's request of not wanting to hear all our sex noise." I quipped.

"Is this where you want to raise our children Angel?" Bucky asked, giving me his stare down.

"It's not ideal, but I don't want to be in New York if they need my help," I reminded them.

"We were going to take time off to help you," Steve said, trying to sway my decision.

"When we are this close to catching HYDRA and ending this once and for all? I don't think so mister. Even if they are loud, and demanding, the only time you get with them is when you are off missions. We are so close to catching Hydra, I can practically taste it!"

"Things are different than they were back in the 40's Angel. We are changing with the times. Dad's stay at home to for a while." Bucky said, as I filled in my Sudoku.

"I belong here." I said, giving them both a look.

"We have a Biochemist, an astrophysicist, a nuclear physicist, two engineers, and plenty of agents. You need to rest or these babies will want to come out early."

"I'm not the kind of person to sit back. I'll be helping in anyway I can. Even if I have to balance both babies on my hips while I explain to someone else how to do it."

"We have no doubt you will, but do not think for a second that we won't be helping too."

"Are you planning on breast feeding them?" I teased Bucky.

"With everything else, is what Bucky is trying to say." Steve said, sitting down on the arm of my favorite chair.

"SHIELD was my family before I even knew my father. It's all I've known since my mother died." I said, gently rubbing the emerald around my throat.

"Sweetheart, it can still be. But is this the place that is safest for our children?"

"I'm not going anywhere that I don't feel is safest for our babies." I said, acknowledging the information Kara had given us 3 months prior. In a session to glean more about Hydra than getting her memories back, she told me that Hydra knew about my pregnancy. They wanted both of my children, and to raise them as soldiers for their cause. And I wasn't about to step a foot outside, if it meant I could protect my babies here.

"Um, is this a bad time?"

"Not great timing, but we weren't getting through to her. What's up Clint?" Bucky asked the man in the doorway.

"I couldn't help but overhear. And I think I may have somewhere that Hydra can't find you."

"I'm not leaving!" I shouted before grabbing my side in pain.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, kneeling beside my chair.

"They don't want to leave either. I'm having contractions," I panted.

"We don't have a doctor here," Bucky said, gathering me in his arms and sitting me on the bed.

"Jemma and Bruce?" Clint asked, confused.

"No offense to Bruce, but I don't necessarily want him seeing my cervix." I said, as Bucky put all the pillows behind my back, to prop me up.

"But with all his work overseas, he's probably got more experience than Jemma delivering babies."

"Fine," I said, "But if he's uncomfortable, I'm flying in a friend."

"Who? And wait, you have friends outside of SHIELD?" Clint asked, wary of me peeling off a few layers.

"Dr. Russo," I said, looking at Steve.

"That sounds good to me," Steve said, nodding and running form the room.

"Wait, who's Russo?" Bucky asked.

"The doctor that helped fake Fury's death. I trust him," I moaned as another contraction hit. Squeezing Bucky's hand, he yelped.

"How did you get so strong?" He asked, shocked at the strength I just used.

"When you are going through childbirth, you'll understand. They are going to take their time, so we better sit back and wait it out," I sighed, as the contraction was over.

"Should I call your Dad?" Bucky asked, phone at the ready.

"Remember to press "Scramble" before calling." I warned him.

"Yes Angel," He smiled, kissing my forehead softly, and leaving the room.

"Do you want Tasha?" Clint asked, uncomfortable.

"First, I need to talk to Bruce, and then I'd like to see Tasha," I said. I was internally laughing at his discomfort, at being in he same room as a pregnant woman. He'd already been through this two times. I was sure he would have gotten used to it by now. He bolted from the room, in search of Bruce and I was left with my thoughts.

"Is everything alright? Rogers, Barnes and Barton just ran from the room," Phil said, seeing me sitting up on the bed.

"Contractions," I said, to which his eyes went wide.

"Oh boy. And I needed your input on something. It can wait. Do you want me to call your Dad? Send a Quinjet? Get Simmons?" Phil asked, trying to be helpful.

"Can you send someone to pick up Dr. Russo, and my Dad has his own Quinjet now. He stole my blueprints and made 10. Nine for us, one for him so he wouldn't alert anyone to our presence here."

"I'll get Trip. May is training Skye, and I know how she gets when you interrupt her." Phil said sending a message through on his phone. He waited with me for a few minutes, patting my hand as I felt a couple minor contractions.

"Clint said you needed to see me. How far apart are your contractions?" Bruce said, calmly coming into the room.

"A few minutes. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about. I need you to analyze blood samples that are in a locked box under this bed." I said pointing to my side.

"Are these from Skye?" He asked, reaching under and grabbing the box. He had been in charge of determining if we could reverse her gifts or not, and then if they were growing.

"No, these are from the babies. The two larger vials are Steve and Bucky's blood. We never got a chance to get them to you, and when you first came here, we already gave you a handful with Skye."

"If I know what I'm looking for, it won't take too long."

"I just need to know if they have altered DNA like Steve and Bucky's. If they have the serum or not," I said, before wincing as another contraction hit.

"Sera, take deep breaths." Bruce said, keeping me calm.

"I am calm. I'm just trying to remember why I don't want an epidural." I joked.

* * *

"Okay, your Dad is here with Dr. Russo," Phil said, before I groaned at the contraction that has just finished.

"Agent Stark," The doctor said, coming in before my father rushed in with Pepper.

"Hi Daddy," I said, feeling a little out of it from the pain.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" Dad asked, putting two small stuffed animals on the side table. Dr. Russo was busy checking how dilated I was, and Steve and Bucky were running around trying to find where we put the cribs.

"I'm good. Scared for delivery, but ready." I said, lying back against the pillows.

"Darcy mentioned you've been sneaking into the labs." Pepper scolded softly.

"It was small, non-harmful projects." I said, waving it off, before another contraction tore through me.

"That was a big one," I squeaked out when it passed.

"You are almost 9 cm dilated Sera. It's almost time to push,"

"Holy crap on a cracker, this is going by much faster than I thought it would," I said, panicking slightly.

"What do you need me to do?" My Dad asked, looking out of place.

"Get the guys. They are probably in the Storage area." I sighed, and he wordlessly walked out the door to find the guys.

"You are very relaxed," Pepper observed.

"Internally I'm freaking out, but trying to keep a calm face helps." I said smiling.

"How about we play some calming music?" Bruce suggested from the doorframe.

"NO MUSIC!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Sorry Bruce," I whispered as I held my side.

"Pepper, where are they?" I whined five minutes later.

"They must have gotten lost down there. That is the only good explanation. I'll go look for them." Pepper said, moving towards the door.

"Bu-" Before I could ask her to stop, I was blinded by the worst contraction yet.

"You are 10cm now Sera, you need to start pushing." Dr. Russo said, as Jemma set up a cleaning area.

"I need them here," I cried.

"They will be here, but you need to start pushing, _now_!"

"I need Pepper," I cried, "I want my Dad."

"Sera, these babies need you. They need you to start pushing." Jemma coached me.

"Okay," I panted.

"Push!" Dr. Russo said, helping me position my legs. Screaming, I bore down until it had ended.

"If they think about coming back in this room now, I will castrate them both!" I growled before bearing down again.

"We'll stay out here then Angel," Bucky said, covering his crotch.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain." I groaned. Steve and Bucky rushed to my sides, Bucky actually getting behind me so I could lean against his chest.

"MOM!" I yelled. Both Steve and Bucky tried to comfort me as I cried, knowing how much I wanted my mother there. They were mistaken, as Pepper came through the door, with wide eyes.

"Sera?" She asked, wondering if it was actually her I called for.

"Mom," I said, holding my free hand out to her.

"You're Dad is out in the hallway. He knows he wouldn't be useful right now." She said, taking my hand.

"Mom, please stay," I cried, before another contraction hit and I was forced to push.

"I see the head," Dr. Russo said, before adding, "Two more big pushes and we meet baby number one."

"God, this hurts," I groaned.

"I will be worth it when they are in our arms," Steve said, giving an encouraging smile.

"Easy for you to say! You aren't pushing two footballs out of a quarter sized hole." I growled, to which Bucky smacked Steve's head.

"Now's not the time to say something stupid!" He said as I wailed in agony.

"One more," Dr. Russo said, giving me a smile. Grunting, I felt my first baby leave my body. I collapsed against Bucky's chest, heaving from exertion.

"Your little girl is here," Dr. Russo said as Jemma quickly cleaned her up. I couldn't see her as my eyes were screwed shut in pain.

"I feel like I need to push again." I said, listening to Jemma say, "Lungs are clear, steady heartbeat, good breath sounds."

"Okay Sera, apparently your little boy doesn't want to wait."

"I need him out, NOW!" I said, feeling like every inch of my skin was on fire. The pain wasn't going to stop until I pushed my baby out. Focusing on my son, I pushed, and bore down as best as I could. It was slightly easier because my daughter had stretched me, but harder because I didn't have all my strength.

"One more," I vaguely heard Steve say encouragingly.

"One more Angel," Bucky whispered in my ear. Screaming, I bore down again, only to be relieved of the pain.

"Annnnd your son is out. Good job Sera," Dr. Russo said smiling. Sagging against the guys, they cradled my weary body while Pepper patted my hand lovingly.

"Thank you Mom," I whispered through ragged breathing.

"Your welcome sweetie," Pepper said, tearing up.

Two small distinctive, but unique cries, made me perk up. Jemma cradled a little blue blanket close before placing my son in my arms. I was overwhelmed with love as I saw him for the first time.

"Elijah Howard Barnes," I whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. His nose was so tiny, and his eyes were closed as he whimpered. Bucky and Steve both were gazing at our son, but looked up when Dr. Russo placed the little pink bundle in my arms.

"Calliope Arya Rogers." I said, making Pepper smile.

"I'm gonna let you guys have a few minutes. I'll tell your Dad you're alright," Pepper said kissing my temple and leaving the room.

"I thought we were going to give them your last name, so they can takeover for you at Stark Industries."

"For now we can hyphenate, but it makes sense for them to have a piece of each of their father's," I said, admiring my children.

"We made them," Bucky said, looking proud. Steve drew Bucky in for a kiss, making me giggle. Both of the twins mewed simultaneously, making me tear up.

"After this," I sighed, "No more kids until they are five. I want to focus on them for awhile."

"Deal," Steve and Bucky said, kissing my cheeks.

"I won't be up for sex for another 6 months anyways," I groaned.

"Why don't you rest for awhile. We can take them out to meet everyone," Steve said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"They are going to be hungry soon. Wake me when they get fussy," I mumbled as they gently took their respective children into their arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ One more for today... stay tuned :)


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ Here's Chapter 21!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

It was silent after they left. Too silent, because I fell unconscious. When I woke, it was to my father's chuckle.

"How did I know you'd use a Game Of Thrones name? It was definitely not going to be Sansa." He said as I opened my eyes. He was sitting in my favorite chair, stroking Callie's head softly.

"I always saw Sansa as weak, and pitiful. She couldn't stand up for herself," I muttered, sitting up slowly.

"Well, we can discuss that when you aren't grumpy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Sore, but that is to be expected," I said, looking over at my daughter.

"She's got your hair," My Dad said, gazing down on Callie's hair. I had been surprised that she was born with hair, let alone dark brown curls. It was very short, but just long enough to see what they were forming.

"I can't wait to braid it," I thought fondly.

"Elijah is beautiful too," Dad said smiling at me.

"It's what mom was going to name me, if I had been a boy. I thought it was a nice name for my son."

"Bruce brought us the results not long ago." My Dad said, making me sit up straighter.

"And?" I asked nervously.

"They both have the genetic markers of the serums used on Steve and James." My Dad said, making my eyes water.

"They'll be in danger," I whispered.

"No more than they would have been already. Hydra wouldn't have stopped until every last one of us was dead." Steve said as he and Bucky entered the room with Elijah. He was fussing, so I grabbed my nursing blanket and motioned for Bucky to hand me Elijah.

"When Bruce brought the results we asked him how long until they started showing symptoms."

"It's hard to tell but they could have accelerated healing, and a bit of strength already." Bucky said, sitting down on my left, kissing my shoulder. Elijah was struggling to latch on, but eventually understood what I was offering him, and ate greedily.

"Well, we need to be careful. Hydra could be anywhere," My Dad said.

"It's probably safer here because Hydra doesn't know our location." Steve said, nodding.

"Can we not talk about this now? I just want to be with our little ones right now. They just came into the world, and even if they don't understand what we are saying, they can feel the negativity."

"Don't tell me you're into the whole 'body energy' and aura crap," My Dad said, looking confused. I stuck my tongue out at him, before I heard Callie's gurgle. Smiling, I realized that Eli had fallen asleep. Carefully slipping him out, I handed him to Steve so he could hold him.

"Come here Callie," I said as she started to fuss.

"Where's Mom?" I asked in general.

"She's gone to make you something to eat," My Dad said smiling sadly at me.

"I'm not calling her that because you married her. It's because she chose to be there for me. She's not a replacement to Mom. She's like my best friend, role model, and protector all in one. She was meant to be a mother. She's gone Momma bear on me a few times," I laughed, as Callie fed. She was quieter than her brother, but just as greedy when it came to food.

"It means the world to me that you've accepted her into your heart," My Dad said, getting up to kiss my forehead.

"It's her that's accepted me into her heart Dad. I knew you'd find another woman to love, but I'm so happy it's Pepper. I think she's better for you than Mom ever was."

"I loved your mother, but not the way she needed me to love her. Not the way I love Pepper." He said, as I watched Pepper come in silently with a tray of food.

"That's good to know." I said smiling at Pepper. Clearing her throat, my father turned to find Pepper smiling at him sweetly.

"I bet you're thirsty," Pepper said handing me a smoothie with a straw, before kissing Dad's cheek.

"Shall we give the love birds some space?" My father said, before taking Pepper's hand and giving Elijah's head a gentle stroke, from his resting place in Steve's arms.

"I'm not going out into the field for at least 6 months," I joked, covering myself up after burping Callie.

"You aren't leaving base anyways. Not even to go to the Tower," Steve said, as Bucky gently pressed a kiss to Eli's forehead.

"Unless my sword skills are needed, I'm staying here," I confirmed.

"You know, I haven't actually seen your sword skills," Bucky said smirking.

"And you don't want to be at the end of my sword," I threatened jokingly.

"And Dr. Russo says bed rest for two weeks." Steve said, giving us a look.

"Fuck that, I'm getting up whether I can or not. I'm not sitting around for two weeks," I said annoyed.

"Language Angel," Bucky chuckled as Steve handed him Eli.

"I haven't held my daughter yet," Steve said softly as I stroked Callie's head. Smiling, I maneuvered her to a position that wouldn't disturb her through the transfer.

"Hello baby girl," Steve whispered, kissing her forehead. She fussed as his stubble scratched her nose. Kissing the abrasion he caused, she settled, cooing softly. I watched with rapture as Steve and Bucky each gazed at their children in wonder. Bucky had taken up a spot by the window, watching our son in the moonlight, and Steve had drifted towards the rocking chair. He looked to be memorizing Callie's face, looking to be thinking about how to capture her perfectly in a drawing.

I breathed silently, feeling every inch of my skin had been stressed out and the shock beginning to wear off. My eyes drifted closed of their own accord, and the last thing I remember, was seeing Bucky kiss Steve's forehead.

* * *

They hardly woke up the first night, which made me restless. I wondered if they were still breathing, but Bucky and Steve assured me they took turns keeping watch over them. I was allowed to sleep off my exhaustion and only get up when one of the Twins needed feeding. Steve and Bucky were so good to me the first two weeks. I hated being on bed rest, but Dr. Russo said that if I didn't allow myself to heal, I would have trouble carrying anymore children. Once he gave me the all clear, I put the twins down for a nap, had Simmons keep an eye on them, while I went to work out.

"I'm a little rusty," I said, stretching while Skye did the same.

"You'll probably go easier on me than May does." She joked.

"May was my S.O. Even if she was on Admin at the time. She said she saw something in me that needed to be taught properly. I still to this day, think Fury ordered her to." I said, taking a stance. Skye did as well, and we circled. Once she assessed the situation, she struck, going for the offense. I blocked every hit, and even got in a few of my own. She tried to grab me in a hold, but I flipped her off and rolled away.

"When will this ever get easier? May's been training me for what feels like years, but I still can't seem to take her down." She panted, wiping her brow.

"Don't worry, my training was a little more advance than yours. Natasha taught me when May was busy. I had twice the training than you did, but I couldn't hold my own against either for months. You'll get there," I said grunting as I stood up.

"You okay?" Trip asked from over on the treadmill.

"I'm good. One more go and then I'm moving on to swords. I've missed them," I laughed.

After Skye and I had finished sparring, I happily went to down practicing with my katana's. The dummy I practiced on was in pieces by the time I was done, but I felt accomplished for my first day back at training.

Of course I was missing my little ones, so I dashed out, but not after witnessing a passionate kiss between Trip and Skye. I mentally gave myself a high five, chuckling as I left the gym. Between the Avengers and the agents we already had, the new SHIELD was becoming a formidable force. Steve and Bucky were doing recon on Hydra bases in the States, with Coulson having eyes and ears on the known bases in Europe.

I grew stronger each day, knowing we were going to make it. This fight was bound to happen, but we had skill, advantage, and superheroes on our side. Hydra was going down, and I would gladly be the one to cut off the last head.

"Callie girl," I cooed as I entered the lab. A bassinet had been placed in every room, in case I had to put the twins down for whatever reason.

"They are growing fast," Simmons comments with a smile.

"That would be their Daddy's genes," I laughed, picking up my daughter.

"Dr. Banner and I have been trying to come up with a formula that would suppress those genes for a time, to allow them to grow naturally." Jemma said sounding hopeful.

"I really appreciate it, but I don't want to change them." I said, before kissing Elijah's head softly. Callie and him were complete opposites. She was wide-awake all the time and he slept like the dead. Scared me half to death the first couple days too.

"Alright, but if you change your mind," Jemma said, sounding hopeful.

"Okay you two, let's go back to our room," I said, carefully picking up the two carriers. Fitz waved goodbye as I left and Darcy quickly ran out the door to say goodbye to the little ones.

"They are frickin' adorable." She said fawning over them.

"So, how are things with Fitz and you?"

"He's still being shy. I swear, if I didn't like him so much I'd think he didn't like me. I know, because everyone has told me. Apparently it's obvious to Simmons too, as she doesn't particularly like me." She said, as we walked.

"He's been through a lot Darce. Has he told you about the plane?" I asked, softly as Elijah's eyes opened.

"Yes and no. He told me former Agent Ward pushed him from a plane. Skye explained to me that Ward is Hydra, and now I want to push him from a plane."

"It's more than just that Darce. Ask him, gently. If he likes you as much as we all know he does, he'll want to be honest with you. Don't pity him, but don't be unresponsive." I said, as we approached the stairs.

"When _she_ isn't around," Darcy said, a touch of resentment in her voice. Turning around she quietly walked back to the lab.

"Darcy," I called, gently rocking Elijah's carrier. She turned back, looking sad, and I gently pleaded, "She broke him. And I just finished putting him back together. Be gentle, and patient with him."

As she nodded, a small smile came to her face.

"Thank you for helping him," She said, before turning back around. I sighed, before turning myself, to climb the stairs. Elijah made soft coos, and Callie just looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Let's go wait for your fathers," I said, smiling as I heard the approach of a Quinjet.

"Need some help?" Melinda said, picking up Callie's carrier.

"Thank you. After months of not training, I felt like my arms will fall off from just today." I groaned as I stretched my now free arm.

"How about tomorrow you and I have a round?" She smirked.

"I would like to be in one piece for my children and hubbies," I teased.

"I'll go easy on you. Like ole times," she joked.

"We both know you never went easy on me." I quipped.

"When do you think is a suitable age for them to start training?" I asked, randomly thinking of the offer Melinda made to train the kids how to fight.

"Basics at five, progressively getting more advanced until they are 15, and pulling out all the stops." She said immediately, as if she had given this some thought.

"Okay, well, this is me." I said, stopping in front of the door.

"Hey," Melinda said, gently catching my arm, "We aren't going to let Hydra anywhere near Elijah and Callie. You have my word."

"That makes me feel better," I smiled as I opened the door and took Callie's carrier back. She nodded before turning back down the hallway.

"Okay you two, it's just us. You guys can have a stimulating staring contest with your mobile again, while I shower."

"Bucky's in there," Steve said scaring me.

"One of these days, one of you is going to give me a heart attack." I said, putting both carriers next to the large crib.

"I'm sorry Angel," Steve said, coming up behind me and kissing my neck, "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," I joked, taking Elijah out of the car seat, and into the crib, Steve copying me with Callie.

"Were you training today?" Steve asked, noting my tank top and the katana's strapped to my back.

"No, I went for a run. Of course I was training, light stuff with Skye. I needed to assess her anyways." I explained.

"Was that a good idea? How healed are you? You just gave birth a month ago," Steve said, sliding a hand across my belly. I know he missed the look of me carrying his child.

"Dr. Russo gave me the all clear this morning. Said that he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have known I had been pregnant," I pulled fresh onesies out for the twins, while Steve grabbed two fresh diapers. Bucky came out just as we settled them in their cribs.

"Hey Angel," He said kissing the side of my neck. Moaning, I pushed him away, "No fair. You guys can't get me hot and bothered for another 2 months."

"Well, that's going to be difficult. You get hot under the collar when you see us kiss." Steve chuckled.

"True," I hummed, before moving to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Okay... one more :)


	22. Chapter 22

:)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"We've located a Hydra base. It's about 10 minutes outside of Sokovia. We're gonna call in the rest of the Avengers. Make it our official business," Steve said softly as I rocked the babies to sleep. My eyes blazing in anger, I carefully laid Callie down, before turning Elijah the other way. Pointing to the hallway, I turned on the monitor, and followed them into the hall. Closing the door, I started ripping them new ones.

"The hell it is. Steve, this is personal for every person in this building, every SHIELD agent around the world."

"I started this fight with them, I should finish it."

"Bullshit," Bucky coughed.

"What? What would you like to say?" Steve said, before realizing why Bucky would react.

"Yeah," He said, pointing at Steve's remorseful look, "You aren't higher and mightier than any of us. The SSR started this fight, not you. You got a formula and were blasted with radiation, kept the fight going, but it doesn't end with you. Our friend, Sera's grandfather, Howard was killed by me, because he discovered Hydra. I was brainwashed, frozen over and over again, told to kill hundreds of people in their name. Sera practically built the 21st version of SHIELD, that you had to destroy." Bucky said, poking Steve's chest to make him back up.

"Phil brought it back, even under fire from Hydra. The agency he gave his life for," I said, tears threatening to fall, "Everyone in this building lost something when you brought HYDRA crashing down in D.C. We are being hunted. Our children are in danger because of a serum you were both given, and because of who you are."

"My point is," Bucky said, rubbing his face with one hand, "No one of us can take them on alone. We need each other. We are a team, and we have family that wants to help. They have their own scores to settle."

"You're damn right we do," I heard as a few sets of footsteps stopped. Trip, Skye, Jemma, Mack and Fitz were standing behind me. Mack had realized what we were trying to do here and made Bobby change her mind about being a double agent for the other SHIELD. Neither had told anyone but me, and I had only told Phil. It was up to them to tell their story to the rest of us.

"I didn't mean that it would be just the Avengers. We are gonna need help," Steve said, nodding, "They have Loki's scepter."

My anger flaring again, but for the knowledge that the Battle of New York was never going to end, "Well why didn't you lead with that?"

"Because I knew you would want to jump head first into the fight." He said rubbing his head pointing to the monitor.

"I'll be apart of the communications team. I'm not gonna leave this base," I promised, crossing my heart. I heard the group of agents chuckle.

"From our intel, they aren't going anywhere. Everyone get some rest, and I'll call everyone in tomorrow." Steve said, as Bucky hugged me close. The agents didn't look convinced but took Steve's word, nodding and leaving us.

"It's almost over." I sighed.

"Finally," He breathed, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't lead with the scepter." Steve said as we walked back into our room.

"It's fine. Just don't let my Dad get hurt. He's a grandpa now," I winked at him as Bucky turned to look out the window.

"Buck?" Steve asked, noting how Bucky seemed to be acting.

"I want to sit this fight out."

"Is this what you want?" I asked gently. It was a moment before he said, "It's a little too soon for me to be seen as an Avenger. I'm still trying to come to grips with what I've done over the last 75 years."

"You're sure?" Steve said, holding Bucky around the waist. Buck leaned back into Steve's chest and sighed.

"I'm sure that I want to be here, protecting our children. That's all I can think of right now." He was quiet, as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Then it's settled," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"What about your comm?" I asked Steve as he packed.

"Your Dad has us set. Relax Doll," He said kissing my forehead. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, holding Callie close while I rocked Elijah.

"The party should be pretty relaxed, so don't need anything more than dress shirt and dress pants. Keep my Dad in line please."

"No running off," Steve teased to the two of us as he zipped up his tactical bag.

"Where do we have to go?" I laughed gently, trying not to wake Eli.

"I would suggest bringing Skye, but she still needs to learn her fine motor skills all over again with her powers," Steve said, coming over to kiss Elijah's head.

"You get killed, walk it off," Bucky said as Steve kissed Callie's head. I put Eli in his crib, while Bucky didn't want to let go of Callie. He kissed Steve sweetly, making my heart melt.

"Damn homrones," I whispered, knowing I couldn't have any of the stud sandwiches I wanted.

"Language," Steve chastised. We gave him a look and he realized what he said, "Never mind."

"What about me?" I said, hands on my hips. Steve came over to kiss me passionately, wrapping his arms around me in a way he couldn't with Bucky because of Callie.

"Come home Captain," I huffed out as he released my lips, poking his chest. Smiling slightly, he said, "I love you both."

"We love you too. Come home in one piece or I'm gonna kick your ass again," Bucky said as he put Callie down in her crib. Steve was out the door in the next minute and I dropped back into my chair.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't seeing him for a week?" I chuckled, not knowing I was about to be right.

* * *

When I first saw the footage, I was grateful for the Hulk. He kept Nat and Clint from getting killed, and saved my big brother's life in the process. I called Laura right away to tell her what happened, because Clint wouldn't be able to. I promised to call her with an update. As far as Steve could tell, there were two new players to the game. Enhanced, named Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Skye did a little digging for me, and told me exactly what had happened to them. I was going to relay the info to Maria, in case Steve wanted to know, but Fury contacted me instead.

"I need you to sneak off base for a few days."

"I have twins, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Pump some goddamn milk and get over here. Theta protocol," He said, making me put down my book.

"They come with me. As does Bucky. I won't leave him in the dark about this."

He sighed, narrowing his one eye at me, "Fine."

"Coulson designed Theta Protocol. He needs to know why I'm leaving."

"Base in 6 hours Stark," He said before cutting the phone call.

"What about… Damn pirate." I growled. Bucky chuckled from across the room, "Are we going on a trip?"

"Yes. We need to leave quietly. They've already got enough going on with their own Hydra raids." I said, grabbing two bags from the closet. I grabbed my swords, just in case and Bucky raised an eyebrow at me.

"Plan on doing some killing?"

"If it comes to that." I sighed.

"Should I pack mine?" Bucky said, gesturing to the gun safe hidden in the closet.

"Yes. It would make me feel better." I said, sighing as I took out my uniform. I hadn't tried it on since New York.

"That must look great on you," Bucky teased as he imagined me in it.

"Yeah, let's hope it doesn't come to me putting it on. My Avenger days are on hiatus," I said, before continuing to pack. My excuse to Phil and May was that I needed a change of scenery. I was going through a bit of cabin fever, and needed to get out of the office was the exact excuse. They consented, and for the first time, we buckled Callie and Elijah into car seats, and I was able to fly my car again.

"This is a smooth ride," Bucky said after about five minutes.

"I've missed her," I frowned, rubbing the dash.

"ARSENAL, set course for Theta Base." Automatically, the screens came up and the AI responded, "Setting course for Theta. Estimated time of arrival, two hours and thirteen minutes."

"Set cruise, and call Steve." I said as we reached altitude.

"Cruise mode. Calling Stevie," ARSENAL responded.

Bucky chuckled, "He hates that nickname."

"I call him that anyways," I laughed quietly. The twins were asleep and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You left base," Steve answered as the video call was answered.

"Yes, but for a good reason." I responded, leaning back in my seat.

"And the reason?" He asked, sounding out of breath.

"Not even gonna try. It's complex and you don't need that right now. Let's just say I'm getting cabin fever, unlike the two of you."

"Explain it to me later." He said, as I noticed the party was starting.

"Enjoy yourself. Don't stick to the shadows with Sam." Bucky teased.

"Shut up," Steve whined slightly. There was a running joke that Steve would leave us for his new buddy Sam.

"Say hi for me," I said, ending the video.

"So where is this base?" Bucky asked after we sat in silence for half an hour.

"A little outside of classified," I winked, as ARSENAL adjusted our position.

* * *

Landing inside, I scanned my lanyard and saw a familiar face.

"Sam!" I smiled, as Bucky and I each carried one twin.

"Sera, Fury mentioned you would be coming in." Sam responded, as I remembered he wasn't nearly as cheerful as Billy.

"Sam this is one of my husbands, Bucky Barnes."

"An honor sir," Sam said, shaking Bucky's hand.

"Thanks."

"I should feed these two before I see Fury." I said as Sam led us down a hall to our bunk. Sam didn't like to linger, and knew that he shouldn't watch me breastfeed, so he was gone as soon as we walked in the door. Bucky set up our room, quickly putting together a portable crib we brought from the Playground.

"I'll watch them," Bucky said after they were fed, changed and put down.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour." I said. I first had to find Fury.

"Okay Pirate, where are you?" I grumbled, boarding the Hellicarrier.

"Using all the names you couldn't when you were my agent, Stark?"

"I've always called you Pirate Nick." I teased as he had found me first.

"We need you to look at the computers."

"That damage, was not there when I last left this thing." I said, alluding to the scraps on the hull of the vessel.

"Computers." He said again.

"Fine. Good to see you too Nick." I said, gently punching his shoulder. After a three hour check of my baby, I tearfully said goodbye to find Bucky rocking both babies.

"Oh finally," he sighed, handing me Elijah.

"Baby boy," I said, cooing at Eli. His crying stopped and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think he knows I'm not Steve." Bucky said softly as I got him to sleep again.

"Bucky, he's less than 3 months old. He's not going to be recognizing either of you for a while. He knows I am his source of food and comfort. Give it a year," I said, kissing his temple.

"So what did Fury have you do?"

"Cleaned up the computer in the Hellicarrier a bit. It needed a full update and I had to sort through memory banks for Hydra intel. Triple checked the propulsion engines, firing them up one at a time." I said, as Bucky seemed to be zoning out.

"Buck?" I asked, noticing he had fallen asleep with Callie in his arms.

"I'm not the only one that's sleep deprived." I chuckled taking Callie and putting her in beside her brother. Bucky stirred, long enough for me to pull him from the chair and to the bed. Curling around my body, he fell asleep quickly. He loved spooning me, claiming I reminded him of warmth. I understood that he was remembering our time in Russia, when he was between freezes. It was hard on him, being cold that is.

* * *

A/N: I'm so indecisive. One more chapter to make up for my time away :)


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ Now this is the last chapter for a week.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or The Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"We need to leave. There's been an attack on the Tower." Fury said, making me dread what came from his mouth next, "Your father invented a psychotic AI according to Hill."

"God, one wasn't enough for him?" I asked rhetorically.

"They just took off to Wakanda. Ultron, is the damn things name, is after Vibranium."

"Shit," I said, "Dad mentioned the Ultron project. I told him it was a bad idea."

"Well, you get to bring everyone up to speed then," Fury said as Bucky grabbed our bags.

"Not what I wanted to be doing with my week," I huffed, grabbing the twins carriers. Fury was coming with us, as we didn't need to take a Quinjet.

"Bucky, you mind sitting in the back?"

"Not at all."

"I want to sit with my niece and nephew," Fury said gruffly. I didn't give any response except opening the door for him. He sat between the two car seats and gave the twins an appreciative once over.

"Homestead?" I asked, getting in.

"It's the best place to assume they'll go." He nodded.

"Am I missing something?" Bucky asked, looking between us.

"With the enhanced enemies, the girl will most likely go for Bruce. The whole team would be worried about getting him to calm down. There… might be an incident, and they'll need somewhere to lay low." I explained as I started up ARSENAL.

"Why don't we warn them?" He questioned.

"We don't want to alert them to any of this Bucky. It's a last minute, last resort kind of thing. Theta Protocol." I said as Arsenal lifted vertically into the air.

"ARSENAL, set course for Barton Homestead," I said quietly, before playing a lullaby to soothe the twins. They were awake, but I really needed them to sleep on this trip. Bucky asked specific questions about Theta that Fury and I could answer. How long had we been keeping this under wraps, did anyone but Coulson know at the Playground, and what did Theta mean.

"Death and Resurection is the loose term. We would have to ask Sam. He comes up with the names." I said, as the farmhouse came into view.

"That was a short flight," Bucky commented. Parking the car behind the barn and cloaking it, we got out to find two kids running towards us.

"AUNTIE SERA!"

"Cooper, Lila, my darlings!" I said, gently putting down Elijah's carrier, dropping to my knees and hugging the Barton children. Bucky and Fury stood awkwardly to the side as I released them.

"Director Fury," Cooper said respectfully.

"Former director. You can call me Uncle Nick," Fury smiled. It was a terrifying smile, one I knew he didn't mean to make, but I knew it would make the kids uneasy.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Lila, as Bucky picked up Elijah's carrier.

"She's napping. We knew it was you though," Lila said, a silly grin on her face as I took her hand.

"Let's clean up the house and surprise her," I whispered to the kids. They agreed to bring their toys into the living room so Laura could rest in peace upstairs. I got started on the kitchen, while Bucky went outside to tidy the lawn. I saw him contemplating the house in between cutting logs. Fury was content to talk to Hill outside via video chat, and keep Phil up to date.

"What can you tell me about those beautiful babies sleeping in my living room?" I heard as I finished the dishes.

Smiling, I turned around to hug Laura tightly.

"I've missed you! I wanted you there, but Clint would have said no way." I said, releasing her and putting a hand on her belly.

"Nat's gonna be pissed," I whispered so the kids couldn't hear.

"I know," Laura said, grimacing slightly.

"Sera, do you think- Oh, hi." Bucky said awkwardly.

"Bucky, this is Laura Barton."

"Clint's wife…" Bucky pieced together. She smiled and shook his outstretched metal hand. Bucky usually gave his right hand to people he didn't know, but left to those Steve and I trusted.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of stories about you and Steve," Laura said, gesturing to the twins.

"Yeah," Bucky said rubbing the back of his head, "Did you want the firewood against the house?"

"Firewood?" Laura asked, before Bucky led her outside. There was a large pile, neatly stacked against the side of the house.

"At least Clint doesn't have to worry about it in a month's time," I said as Laura noticed how clean the yard was.

"Do you have a mower?" Bucky asked.

"In the barn. Don't worry about it though." She said, as Fury said he had to take a phone call away from the house.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Bucky. He listened with me, as Laura went back in to make lunch for the kids.

"Let's surprise him," Bucky suggested, heading back inside. We grabbed Callie and Elijah and took the kids upstairs. It was about half an hour later when they trudged into the house, Clint yelling, "Honey?"

"Guys," I whispered, pointing to the door. Lila's face lit up at the thought of Dad, and Cooper smirked. Bucky smiled, knowing that ours kids would be sneaking downstairs to surprise the two of them after a mission.

"Hey pumpkin, hey buddy," I heard Clint say as we rounded the corner with the kids. Steve smiled as Dad said, "They are smaller agents."

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked.

Nat's head snapped up and said, "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

"Hey babe," I said, sidling up to Steve as Bucky stood beside my Dad with Elijah.

"Hey," He said, quietly, confused as to why we were here.

"Sorry to barge in on you." Steve said politely, ever the gentleman.

"Yeah, we would have called but we were busy having no idea that you existed." My Dad said with a sarcastic tilt of his head.

"Yeah, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off SHIELD's files, like to keep it that way. Figure it's a good place to lay low." As Laura spoke to Clint, I heard a crunch behind me. Turning, Bucky, Steve and I saw Thor sweep a broken toy under the coffee table.

"How's little Natasha?" Nat asked, rubbing Laura's baby bump.

"She's… Nathaniel." Laura grimaced. Nat's face changed to neutral once more, and she leaned down to whisper to Laura's belly, "Traitor."

"Well, Callie misses her Auntie," I said, hugging Nat and handing her my little girl. One by one they all dispersed. Some to go clean up and other's to rest for a few minutes. Thor left right away, Steve not knowing where he was headed or if he would be back in time for the next fight.

"He did this on the Helicarrier too," I joked. Steve didn't like to be reminded that Loki had taken me out from under their noses.

"We are in trouble for leaving, right?" I teased as Steve started taking off his uniform. He chuckled, putting the suit to the side.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad to see you guys. I just didn't expect to see you here." He said, shaking his head. Picking up on his emotions, I asked, "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"The Maximoff twins. The girl, got in my head. I… saw something that can never be unseen." Steve said, putting his shield down.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"You're shaken," Bucky observed, as Steve looked out the window.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I am. I saw our future if we didn't win."

"Win this fight?" I asked, rubbing his shoulders as he sat in front of the couch on the floor.

"Hydra isn't dead. Strucker was killed but until each head has been cut off, it will never end. They won't stop until we are all dead and they have the twins. Both of you were tortured, mutilated, and in spite of everything I did to stop it, I saw both of you die, not knowing how much I loved you. The twins were raised with Hydra, and lived long enough to kill me." Steve said, before letting his head hang.

"You know that's not how things are gonna play out. Steve, in what world does the bad guy ever win?"

"The real one," Bucky said, before I smacked him upside the head.

"Ours is not that world. Long before we were born, this country was formed, people rebelled against corrupt leaders, dictators and the people who wanted to tear their freedom from them. We are no different from them." I said as Elijah gurgled from the portable crib.

"People fought for what was right, fought for their families, for their futures, for the future of their countries and nations. Is what Ultron doing, what Hydra is doing, something you're just gonna let happen? Are you going to let them take our children?" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Never," he said lowly. I could see the fire and brimstone in his eyes at the thought of rolling over and giving up.

"Are you going to fight for us?" Bucky said, knowing it would rile Steve up more.

"Your damn right I will,"

"For gosh sakes, watch your language," Dad teased coming into the living room, making Steve shake his head.

"I need some air," Steve said, kissing my forehead and giving Bucky a kiss as well. He was never one to one show one-person affection. He was equal and fair, except when it came to sex since the twins were born. It was a little stupid how they thought I was asleep during their late night make outs.

"I'm gonna go keep him company." Dad said, making me shake my head.

"What on earth are they gonna get up to?" Bucky laughed.

"They are going to be at each others throats." I snorted. It was no secret that Steve and my Dad butted heads, but my Dad had a habit of making Steve angry whenever my father voiced his morals.

"Out of the cookies," I said as Cooper turned around in the kitchen suddenly.

"But I… I was quiet," he said, frowning.

"Not quiet enough. I saw you in the reflection of three surfaces, including Uncle Bucky's eyes."

"Where is … Uncle Steve?" Lila asked as she came down the stairs. Cooper went to help his Dad outside with some project.

"He's outside with my Dad," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Auntie Sera?"

"Yes my sweet pea?"

"Am I an auntie now?" She said, pointing to the babies. Chuckling slightly, I responded, "You are a cousin now. Callie and Elijah are your younger cousins, but they wont be younger cousins to Nathaniel. He will be the youngest until I have another baby."

"Another baby?" Bucky mouthed in confusion.

"You're having another baby?" She asked excited.

"Not right now pet. Another baby won't be coming for a while. Callie and Elijah will probably be around 4 years old before the new baby comes."

I saw Buck relax in my peripheral vision, as I saw my father and Steve talking passionately.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Bucky asked as Laura walked out the front door. I smiled at Lila before I asked, "Should we help mom with dinner? I can make my special recipe that you all love so much."

"Sera's casserole!" Lila yelled, making Cooper and Clint's heads snap up.

"Oh YES!" Clint said, high fiving Cooper. Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen. Noticing that I had everything to use, I tied an apron around Lila and we set to work. My father came in 15 minutes later with Fury and gave me a look.

"Couldn't have warned us?" He said as everyone noticed the former Director.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I smirked as I put the casserole in the oven. Lila was setting the table, and Cooper was salivating in front of the oven.

"Cooper, go help your sister," I chuckled, shooing him out of the kitchen.

"I hope you made enough," Bucky said, hugging my waist from behind.

"I made three times the normal amount. And the normal amount is for you two," I laughed as I felt his smile against my neck. Kissing my neck softly, he went to pick up a fussing Elijah. Steve had Callie and was curled up on the couch already.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Fury, as I handed him a glass of water.

"Give it a few hours. We'll play our hand soon enough." He whispered.

"They already had problems trusting me with the new SHIELD. Bucky wasn't too impressed by this."

"I hope he keeps his mouth shut. I know he tried to kill me, but that was when I couldn't see him coming."

"He knows that this means a lot to me. This is what SHIELD was supposed to be. He won't spill the beans," I said, checking the casserole.

"Do you have the back up plan?" He asked, knowing I wasn't planning on losing anyone.

"I never leave on a mission without them. 10 vials, enough to bring Hulk back."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Fury said as Laura came into the kitchen.

"Oh thank God, I was not looking forward to making dinner."

"I've got this handled. I once made a full meal for 25 plus operatives on the Bus, while pregnant with the twins."

"Should you have been flying?" Laura asked. Stopping myself, I realized, "No I shouldn't have been. As much as we were at least."

"Well, they turned out okay. I guess the guys serums kept them safe, while I was being reckless and stupid," I said, face palming myself.

"They made it, and you're doing better than I did. Clint was on a four month mission after Cooper was born." Laura said as Fury sat down at the table.

"Uncle Nick, can you help me with my math homework?" Lila asked, and Laura and I had to stifle our giggles as hardass Fury, sat Lila on his knee and started helping her.

"There is something I will never see again."

"Stark, quit giggling," Fury snarled, and went back to helping Lila.

* * *

A/N: Review for little ole me?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry for the really really late posting. Three chapters because of my lateness :) Love you all!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Clint was saying goodnight to the kids as we all finished up dinner. Fury was rambling on about his contacts, and where he got his information nowadays.

"Ultron took you guys out of play to buy himself some time. My contacts say he's building something. With the amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve said as I kissed the kids, and whispered "Goodnight."

"He, we can track. He's everywhere. He's multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on his plan."

"Is he going after launch codes?" Dad asked as he threw darts.

"He is, but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"I did too, but it was to see if I could do it without being caught." I smirked as my Dad held out a hand for a high five. Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes playfully at our father-daughter bond.

"Well I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"Nexus?"

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there. The fastest access point on the planet."

"So what'd they say?"

"He's fixated on the missles. But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?"

"Parties unknown."

"We have an ally?"

"Ultron has an enemy. That's not the same thing. I'd still pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our unknown patries."

"Well that's nice boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said, sighing.

"I do, I have you." He said and we all gave him a look of disbelief.

"Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. And here we all are, with nothing but our wit and our will, to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether he not he admits it, his mission, is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave." He said, gesturing to the house and hinting at life with our families.

"So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha joked.

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve said, a smile on his face. I had to smile too, they told me about the comment he made on the mission in Sokovia to take down Von Strucker.

"So what does he want?"

"To become better, better than us. He keeps building bodies,"

"Person bodies. The human form isn't efficient. Personally speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha said sweetly, poison laced in her words.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around why you went through with it." I said, giving my father a look.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?"

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

* * *

"You both need some rest." Steve said kissing my head. They had taken only a few hours to rest, but I had been up with a cranky Callie and Elijah.

"I'll be fine. I need to fly us back, so I can't sleep." I argued while rocking the twins.

"All the more reason for you to be resting." Bucky said, taking Elijah while Steve took Callie. He had put his uniform back on, so it kind of made my ovaries melt.

"God you look hot. Both of you," I moaned softly. Steve smirked, and kissed Callie forehead.

"Stark, we're leaving."

"Got it," I said, taking Callie from Steve. He chuckled, as I enthusiastically started packing our things. It was like 5am, but I was not even going to argue with Fury.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint."

"Okay, strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus. Join you as soon as I can."

"If Ultron's really building a body," Steve started as Bucky and I grabbed our stuff.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us. And android designed by a robot."

"You know, I really miss the days when he weirdest thing science created, was _me_." Steve deadpanned.

"I do too Punk," Bucky said kissing Steve sweetly in goodbye. I reached up to peck him quickly as Fury came to stand with us in the foyer.

"We'll drop Banner off at the Tower. Do you mind if I borrow Miss Hill?"

"She's all yours, apparently." Dad said, to Fury's amusement.

"What are you gonna do?" Steve asked, confused as to where we were headed.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope," Fury said, before giving me a look.

"Right, I'm the pilot. Be safe, both of you," I said, before giving Laura a big hug.

"I'm gonna be here," I promised, to which she laughed.

"I'd love that." She said, before giving Bucky and Steve a hug.

"Stark," Fury snapped.

"Right. Coming boss!" I sing-songed in jest.

"Stop singing. This bird is too small. It's not gonna fit us all."

"You don't trust me do you?" I laughed as I turned her on. ARSENAL's systems booted up and after pressing in a secret code, the body started to shift. Just like my Dad's suits, it went from the size of its original design, to being just slightly smaller than a Quinjet, yet still car like.

"How did I know you weren't being good while carrying the twins?" Bucky groaned.

"I was never one to sit on my ass when I was sick anyways. I was relied on too much," I smirked, as I gestured for Bruce and Fury to wait while I strapped the twins in.

"Okay, load up," I said, sitting in the front seat.

"I'm always surprised at you and your Dad. You keep everyone wondering what you're going to invent next." Bruce said, marveling at how I made this car turn into a Quinjet.

"Trust me, I have a feeling these two will give me a run for my money." I laughed as I set course for the Tower.

"ARSENAL, call Mom."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sera? How are you doing sweetheart?" I heard Pepper's voice float through the speakers.

"Just flying to the Tower. How is DC, or are you back in Cali?"

"I'm actually in DC for a change."

"Would you believe Dad built a killer AI, no pun intended?" I joked, to which she sighed.

"If this thing succeeds in destroying all human life, I'm divorcing him," She joked.

"I'll tell him," I joked back as ARSENAL reached cruising altitude.

"How are my grandbabies?" She asked, as I heard Happy in the background.

"Hi Sera!"

"Hi Happy," I laughed before answering Mom, "Sleeping, not surprisingly. They won't be really interesting for another few months."

"We can go shopping the next time you're in New York."

"Only if the world still exists as we know it."

"Okay," She laughed.

"Hey Pepper," Bucky said when there was a moment of silence.

"Bucky, how are you?" She asked genuinely. Pepper was much more forgiving about Bucky's past than my Dad had been. She accepted him with open arms much like she did with Steve. Dad was still working through the knowledge that the Winter Soldier was contracted by Hydra to kill his parents.

"Good, just trying to stay out of the fight." He joked. We all knew if it came down to it, Bucky wouldn't hesitate to join the fight.

"Well, keep Sera out of trouble." Pepper joked.

"She finds it without anyone's help," he countered chuckling.

"Love you Mom. I'll kick Dad's ass for you."

"Love you too Sweetheart. Be safe."

"Maria," I called as we all got out at the Tower.

"We need to borrow you." Fury said as I waved goodbye to Bruce.

"Theta," she whispered, before running from the room quickly. She came back with a duffle bag, and dressed in her SHIELD uniform.

"I've sent out the signal. Gathering the troops to Theta base," She said as we all loaded back into the car/plane.

"I ran systems checks three times the other day on the Helicarrier."

"We get her up, tonight." Fury said, as I called Rhodey.

"How's my niece?" He answered.

"I need your help. Can you take the suit off base for a little while?"

"Your Dad's done something stupid again, hasn't he? I saw the footage from Wakanda."

"Yeah, but this time, you can join the fight." I smirked.

"Sign me up."

"Congrats Uncle Rhodey. You've just been drafted as an Avenger. I'll send you the coordinates and the suit will take you there."

"Alright. I expect to see my grand niece and nephew too."

"You will. See you in a few hours," I chuckled, ending the call.

"Send coordinates to Theta base, directly to War Machine."

"Yes Ma'am. Sending coordinates for Theta base. Our estimated time of arrival: 38 minutes."

"How did you manage to get a SHIELD SUV, and design this?" Maria asked, after a period of silence.

"One went missing mysteriously before SHIELD fell. No damage report, all lojack ripped from the car. And no security footage of it being stolen." Fury said, giving me a look.

"Old SHIELD is gone. I wanted a piece of tech for myself. I needed a getaway vehicle, and I couldn't exactly take a Quinjet." I smirked.

"You might as well have. It took a while for Coulson to get cloaking down."

"Until I showed up and fixed it for him." I snarked.

"Well, not that this isn't great, but what is the plan for the fight?" Bucky asked, resigned to the fact he was included in this.

"We are not joining unless they need us," I said, looking behind me to see the twins wide-awake.

"They will be safe. You're pumping milk and joining this fight Stark." Fury said, making Bucky clench his fists.

"It's Barnes-Rogers, and if she chooses to stay with our children, that is her right as a mother. " Bucky said lowly. Fury smirked, "I was waiting for you to speak up."

"I choose to fight along side my husbands. The Helicarrier better be damn well protected for our babies, and I was the one who designed it."

"Let me worry about keeping my niece and nephew safe." Fury said, as ARSENAL updated our time of arrival.

"A tailwind of 131m/hour will adjust our time of arrival by 18 minutes. New estimated time of arrival: 18 minutes."

"Keep an open comm to Steve. Mute our end," I said as I put in my own comm.

"Opening comm to Stevie," ARSENAL responded.

"He's gonna figure it out one of these days." Bucky chuckled as Fury and Hill had a conversation of their own.

"What? He'll get over it. I love calling him Stevie," I said, adding, "Bucko."

"That's playing dirty." He said, moving to tickle me.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:This one and one more for tonight :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera. Song belongs to Ella Fitzgerald.

* * *

"So, where are the children going to be?" Bucky asked as we prepared to launch No.64.

"I have an office here I thought about using. No one really knows about it, not even Fury."

"Yes I did," Fury said as he walked by.

"Where is it then Nick?" I asked.

"Behind the wall in the main control room."

"Yeah, that's not it." I laughed.

"Then what was that room for?"

"That was meant as another electrical room, but I decided to put everything in the hull to maximize space."

"And on that note, you're going to tell me where it is then." Fury said as Klein sat down at his computer.

"How are you doing Cameron?" I asked, deflecting Fury's question.

"I'm good. I'm currently looking for work. Only so many companies will hire you if you were related with SHIELD."

"You were only Level 6 right?" I asked, and he nodded as we both worked on firing up the engines. The dull roar could be heard resonating within the space we stored the Helicarrier. Opening the doors above the carrier, I hoped everyone had cleared the flight pad. I heard the familiar sound of a metal suit walking down the hall and smiled to myself.

"Cameron, I would love nothing more that if you would accept the offer of working for SHIELD once more, with Director Coulson."

"Coulson is alive? How? I heard he was killed before the Battle of New York."

"He's alive. Fury loves his secrets," I smirked as Fury shook his head.

"It's bad enough your husbands knew, but you had to go and bring the team in on it too."

"They wouldn't have stood a chance against Skye's mother and the other Inhuman's if we hadn't brought them in."

"What would I be doing?" Cameron asked.

"Stuff like this. Being the Specialist you were meant to be. Working with tech, monitoring comm's, helping our hacker and myself. I won't be in the field for another few months and I need another pair of eyes and hands. Even this will be a no-no with my kids. I know from what Agent Carter told me, you refused at gunpoint, to launch the Insight Helicarriers. You've got more guts than I do." I said, smirking at a blushing Cameron.

"I was following Captain's orders,"

"And that is why I'm asking. You knew what was right and wrong about that whole day. You didn't hesitate to put yourself at risk to protect millions of lives." I said as we began to launch.

"Vanishing in three, two, one." Hill said off to the side. I was happy to have the old team back together, like old times, but I just didn't like the situation. Nat and Clint weren't even here.

"I… I would love nothing more." Cameron said, smiling.

"Where are my grand niece and nephew?" I heard Uncle Rhodey say from behind me.

"What will you do if I told you they are on this ship, sleeping?" I said getting up and turning to hug my Uncle. Even though we only knew each other for less than 6 years, Rhodey had been my rock when my Dad was being reckless.

"They better be safe up here." He said seriously.

"Even if the ship went down. I've got my suit and my car here protecting them."

"The purple and silver one your Dad made 5 years ago? And what car?"

"Yeah, I haven't had the heart to give it back, or even let him upgrade it. I made a flying car that turns into a smaller version of a Quinjet. It was one of the SHIELD cars I 'borrowed' and never returned."

"But you've done that all yourself." Rhodey laughed at my 'guilty as charged' look.

"We'll go over details later Cameron," I said nudging his shoulder. He smiled and gave a small wave as he finished getting us in the air.

"Want to see them?" I asked as Bucky moved to shake Rhodey's hand.

"How you doing Barnes?"

"Doing as well as I can sir. Yourself?"

"I'm okay. Want to see these babies before we talk shop." He said as we walked down the hallway. After Rhodey spent a few minutes cooing over Callie and Elijah. We walked them out to the control room to show them off a bit while we figured out the game plan.

"We know he's built an android, and so far Steve is distracting him." I said, listening to the Avenger's comm, relaying information while Fury and Hill figured out what our part would be.

"Whatever it is, he's going to make his move. I have a feeling it's back at the Hyrda base." Hill said, as Elijah pulled on my hair.

"Good guess. I was gonna say the same thing. It's got all the tech he needs to build an army, with the rest of the vibranium. He only used a 32nd of the amount he made off with to make the android by the sound of it."

"We need those life boats operational." Fury said gruffly.

"What do you think the first thing I checked was?" I scoffed, "Their systems never needed updating the way I designed them. They will take any load of people you need to, and will accommodate to weight."

"Good. Now second thing is, you may need to take Barnes off this boat, and they may need you."

"I have a feeling too." Bucky said, taking my hand.

"We are going to help," I said, as Bucky nodded.

"Is there any other way we can help?" Cameron said.

"We don't exist anymore. We are back up only. If there are strays that need to be put down, we either redirect or make sure there are no civilian casualties when we open fire on their asses." Fury said, making me smirk.

"I'm more than willing to use my suit." Rhodey said, nodding to Fury.

"You'll be on protection duty. If they try to take us or those life boats down, you light them up."

"With pleasure," Rhodey smirked, sitting down at the table.

"Last time I had a group of people around this table, there was a deranged demi God in my detention center, hell bent on ruling the world through an alien invasion. Now, this metal egomaniac, wants to destroy it first, and then rule it. This is not a game anymore. Our world is yet again, on the brink of chaos and destruction. Are you going to rise, and fight?"

"You're damn right we are," I said, as Elijah gurgled.

"Hill, set course for Sokovia. If we start evacuation now, it will tip them off. And I highly doubt that city will come willingly today."

"Are you worried?" Bucky asked as we got ready for bed that night. I found my old quarters on the Helicarrier and knew I was bringing stuff back to the Playground. Bucky was watching the twins sleeping as I washed my hair.

"Of course. I know you are, I can see it in your eyes Buck." I said, as I towel dried my wet hair.

"I would be stupid not to be." He said, taking the comm out and handing it back to me. He had been listening for me while I showered.

"You know we are going to make it out alive, right?" I said, sitting on the bed, and braiding my hair. He stopped me, sat behind me and combed his fingers through my hair. He loved to braid it for me, because it brought back a new memory from his past every time. At first it was because he wanted to remember more about his family, but then he did it because he remembered more about his life growing up with Steve, and the time between freezes.

"I remember the hotel in different ways. At one point I think I knew you were my way out of that life. I have an alternate ending in my head. You would have taken me back to SHIELD, and I would have told them everything about Hydra that I knew It would have been cleaned up before... And it would have been just the two of us. Until they found Steve, and then I would have been so torn."

"I was torn too Bucky. We all were. It's not a normal relationship, or even a normal start to a relationship. We didn't exactly do things in order," I pointed out as he braided.

"Now, more than anything I want to be able to walk away from the fight, SHIELD and live like Clint. A farm or a small house somewhere remote. The simple life."

"We may not get that though," I said quietly as one of the twins shifted in their sleep.

"I know. It would still be nice."

"One day," I promised. As he tied the holder around the finished braid, I turned to kiss him.

"I love you both so much and I don't know how I would cope with life if I lost even one of you. So you need to promise me, no being stupid tomorrow. Stick close to the lifeboats, help people get on, and don't engage the enemy if you don't have to."

"You know I can't promise that. It's a possibility," He sighed, and I rolled my eyes in jest.

"You know, I feel very good." I said quietly, trailing my fingers up his arm.

"You're healing, and Steve isn't here." He huffed, obviously know where I was going.

"But you and Steve get to make out and have shower sex, and I get nothing?" I said, leaning back to give him a hard glare.

"You just want us too much," He smirked.

"I need a cold shower now," I pouted, as I listened to Steve arguing with my father.

"What is it?"

"My Dad found Jarvis in Nexus and put him into the android." I groaned as I heard the fight.

"Take it out, get some sleep. You and I will be no use to anyone without some rest."

"Fine," I huffed, settling down next to him. As it was only a single, we were spooning much like at Theta base.

"Sleep ангел."

"Will you sing it to me?" He whispered after tossing for a few minutes, and I smiled.

"You know my voice isn't that great."

"I like hearing it anyways."

"Где мечтательный Волга впадает

Там одинокая Русская роза

нежно глядя

Вниз по колено

Где -карие глаза у ребенка блестят

Слушать

Ev'ry ночь вы услышите ее , напевают

Русская колыбельная

Просто немного жалобно мелодия

Когда ребенок начинает плакать

Рок - а- до свидания мой ребенок

Где-то там , может быть

Земля это бесплатно для вас и меня

И Русская колыбельная."

"You know I like either version." He smiled against my shoulder.

"But I so rarely get to speak Russian anymore, except to you or Nat. I want the kids to learn Greek and Russian at a young age." I said, yawning as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Russian traslation is as follows for song.

Where the dreamy Volga flows

There's a lonely Russian Rose

Gazing tenderly

Down upon her knee

Where a baby's brown eyes glisten

Listen

Ev'ry night you'll hear her croon

A Russian lullaby

Just a little plaintive tune

When baby starts to cry

Rock-a-bye my baby

Somewhere there may be

A land that's free for you and me

And a Russian lullaby


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ Last one for tonight :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"STARK, BARNES, showtime." Maria said outside the door the next morning. I was glad the twins were already awake or they would have been crying in fright.

"It's Barnes-Rogers," I huffed as I pulled on my cat suit, securing a utility belt around my hips.

"How about these?" Bucky asked, handing me my swords as I thought about the vials I was carrying.

"Yes," I said, pulling his long hair back into a half pony. He didn't want to part with it after he regained his memories. We kissed each other passionately, knowing our lives would be on the line in this fight.

"We are going for a vacation after this." I said, strapping the car seats in my car. I had put it in the mid ship hangar, and set ARSENAL to take them to safety if something got too close.

"What's safety?"

"Laura," I said, sighing, kissing them each as I had ARSENAL play soothing music.

"I love you both," I cried, closing the door silently. Bucky was quiet as I stepped into my suit.

"Approaching the floating landmass." Hill said into my comm as Bucky and I walked to the top flight deck.

"This is not what I was expecting." I said, making Bucky laughed.

"You've got that techno sound to your voice," He chuckled. Fury tapped us all into the Avengers comm's just in time to hear, "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I going to get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view Romanoff. It's about to get a lot better."

"Nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch."

"Oooh, you kiss your wife with that mouth?" Fury teased.

"I, for one, love his dirty mouth," I said, picking up Bucky and taking off in the suit. Landing next to Steve, I smirked as I flipped up the visor.

"Hey sweetie."

"Where are the twins?" He panted, not really cluing in that we were here to help.

"Safe. Agent Klein, send them."

"Deploying lifeboats in 3… 2…1. Let take 'em out," Cameron said, as 6 life rafts detached from the Hull, flying over to the edge of the flying rock.

"This is SHIELD?" A Blonde kid asked, panting.

"This is what SHIELD is suppose to be."

"This is not so bad," He smirked, before saying, "Hello gorgeous."

"Taken junior. Those are my husbands," I said as I stepped out of the armor, sending it back to the ship via ARSENAL. The kid's eyes widened as he realized I had two super soldiers for husbands.

"The beautiful ones are always taken," He said, as Steve shook his head.

"Lets load 'em up." He said, as I strapped my swords to my back.

"Those aren't going to be useful doll," Bucky said noting the Vibranium robots approaching.

"Let me show you," I said as one came up to attack. Swinging and unsheathing one sword, I showed it through the belly, using all my weight to rip it up towards it's throat. It lost it's light and Bucky smirked.

"I didn't want to tell you two, but my swords are made from something stronger than Vibranium." I said, sighing, as I wiped fluid off of my blade.

"We'll discuss it later," Steve said, throwing the shield at a couple robots heading for us.

"Еверыоне, qуицк. Он тхе боатс!" I yelled, directing them to the boats. They were confused that I could speak their language, as I put my swords away. Clint and Bucky rounded up everyone they could.

"Sir, we've got multiple bogies. Closing in on starboard side," Hill said as I continued grabbing small children to run to the boat.

"Show em what we've got."

"You're up."

"Yes, now this is going to make a great story." Rhodey said excitedly over the comm's.

"Qуицклы плеасе! Ыоуьре сафе ноw." I said, giving a little girl to her parents.

"Yes," My Dad said taking out another bot, "If you live to tell it."

"You don't think I can hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own."

"You just had to make it weird."

"Number 6 boat is topped and locked, or it's stocked, top- It's full of people." Cameron stuttered.

"Nice Cameron," I laughed, moving some rubble out of the way of more people.

"Incoming!" Hill yelled. I saw one bot fly into the boat and I prayed it wasn't going for the lower cargo bay.

"I got it! Create a heat seal! I can supercharge the spiral core," My Dad said, before FRIDAY responded, "Running numbers!"

"A heat seal could work, with enough power."

"Dad have you factored in-"

"Yes, and Thor, I've got a plan."

"We're out of time," Thor yelled as he continued fighting.

"Bucky! Go help Steve," I said, slicing through robots.

"I'm sticking with you ангел," He said, shooting into the distance. Apparently he got what he was aiming for, because he smiled.

"Besides, this isn't entirely my fight," He said, giving me a look.

"Neither is it mine!" I laughed, continuing to gut robots with my swords.

"Is that the best you can do?" We hear Thor yell and I knew I made a semi-smart decision in staying put.

"I need to be in one piece, I need to be in one piece," I mumbled to myself as I fought the urge to go help. I was an original Avenger after all. Even before my Dad and I found each other, it was only Clint, Tasha and I.

"Don't you dare," Bucky growled, shooting down strays with Rhodey.

"ARSENAL, send the suit to help Rhodey, defense mode." I yelled into my wristband.

"They'll try to leave the city!" I heard Thor say.

"We can leave even one. Rhodey?"

"On it!" He said, spotting a group leaving the floating landmass.

"Oh no, I didn't say you could leave!" He said, tearing them apart, before the android called Vision put his arms through one, and tearing him apart using magic.

"Okay, what?" Rhodey asked, puzzled as to what just happened.

"ARSENAL, go help my Dad and FRIDAY."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Arm the car!" Bucky yelled, as we saw Clint and Tasha come up to the edge near the boat. They got out of the car and he looked over to where the Hulk was currently playing.

"We don't have much time." He said to her, as Nat winked at me.

"Just get your ass on a boat." She laughed, walking in Hulk's direction.

"Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church," My Dad yelled into his comm.

"Is this the last of them?" Thor asked Steve, as I heard a woman ask for her brother. I saw him in the distance.

"Don't you dare!" Clint said.

"Too late," I yelled, running as fast as I could. Steve and Clint yelled at me to get back to the boat.

"Ыоуьре сафе ноw," I said, grabbing him before I saw the Quinjet, machine guns pointing at me. Clint's arms flew around me, before I could whisper, "I'm sorry."

Turning to shield the boy with my body as I heard the first bullets hit, Clint shielded me. A few seconds later, I looked up, expecting both Clint and I to be riddled with bullets, only to see Pietro standing with bullet holes on him. He had run us behind a flipped car for cover.

"You didn't see _that_ coming," He choked out as my eyes widened in horror.

"SERA!" Steve and Bucky yelled, running over to us. Only to see Pietro collapse as I held the boy tightly to me.

"No," I whispered, before Steve and Bucky reached us. Clint took the boy as I was in shock.

"Steve, we can't leave him there," I said, as Steve carried me back.

"Bucky has him," Steve said, kissing my temple as I cried.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better than to not grab cover." I whispered as Bucky put Pietro down on the floor of the boat, and Steve put me down in a seat. He went to check for stragglers at the boats edge.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, as I grabbed my utility belt.

"He's not dead yet," I said, ripping open his shirt to reveal his chest, beating on it.

"Sera, he's gone." Bucky said, trying to stop me. Suddenly the landmass dropped, just as Steve hopped back on. I continued CPR, knowing if I could get his blood pumping just enough, it would work.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I growled, as I heard my Dad say, "Thor, on my mark."

"NOW!" My Dad yelled. The explosion was instantaneous, as I shoved a syringe full of GH325 into his heart.

"Sera," Steve asked, wondering what I was doing.

"I know what it's like, to lose someone you love. Wanda is probably in agony, and she doesn't need to be." I said continuing compressions. Every 5 compressions, I would put another syringe into his heart. I knew 3 was more than enough, so I stopped grabbing vials, and continued compressions, blowing air into his lungs.

"Come on junior, you're the only one that can outrun my husbands. You are going to live, because your sister needs you," I said softly as I pressed him harder. I saw the blood stop flowing, and the visible wounds start to heal slowly, and as if he was hit by lightning, he sucked in a deep breath.

"Wanda,"

"Slow down a second junior." I said, pushing him back to the ground.

"Where is she?" He asked, eyes wide in horror. I looked around and saw Vision carrying her to the Helicarrier.

"She's safe. Breathe, deep breaths for me." I said, demonstrating. He mimicked me, still looking around.

"You…" The young boy I tried to rescue said, before smiling.

"You saved him." He said.

"And he saved you. Not all powered people are bad," I panted, sitting back to see Clint's stunned expression.

"I'm giving Nathaniel another name," Clint chuckled, leaning back in the seat he occupied, sighing loudly.

"Dad?" I asked through my comm.

"Yes dear," He groaned.

"Get your ass up here," I sighed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And that's it for tonight! See you all next week :)


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**_ And here we go! Three brand new chapters about the lives of our favourite superheros. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"Pietro?" Wanda asked, tears in her eyes as she found her brother in medical. I had been watching over him as he slept, bandaging up my father while Bucky and Steve went to get the twins. They had been my first thought, but I felt like I should stay with Pietro.

"He's resting," I said, standing up. I held out my hand, saying, "Sera Stark Barnes-Rogers."

"You are Stark's daughter," She said, eyeing me.

"I'm also the one who saved your brother. My father's unstable behaviors don't run in the family." I said sternly, dropping my hand.

"I'm sorry," She said, offering her hand. I took it as Bucky and Steve came in with our two angels.

"How are you two?" I said, tearing up knowing they were alright.

"We're okay," Bucky teased as I moved to hold and feed Elijah. He had that face on that normally meant he was hungry and was about to cry.

"Um, ангел?" Bucky said, throwing a cover up over me, as he noticed Pietro stirring.

"Wanda?" He asked, groggily.

"You are stupid. I lost you," She said, crying into his chest.

"I'm your older brother. I won't leave you." He said quietly, as he patter her head. I motioned for the three of us to move to another room.

"You're still healing junior. Slow down," I said, smirking.

"I don't regret it. C'ptain said, "You get killed, walk it off."" He chuckled. Steve shook his head, looking to be kicking himself.

"Rest," I said, still nursing Elijah as I walked to the other room and sat down on the bed.

"Vacation?" I asked, and Bucky smiled.

"Yeah." Steve said, chuckling. Natasha came in and sat down next to me. I burped Elijah, and handed him to Nat. She needed to hold him, I could just tell.

"Bruce wouldn't take the Quinjet off stealth mode." She said lowly, as I was handed Callie.

"Guys," I said, as Steve and Bucky nodded. They went to go talk to Pietro, who was looking much better.

"Would you believe I implanted a non-searchable tracker into the jet's computer? My Dad didn't even know he was putting it in." I said, picking up a tablet and typing onto it. Her smile widened by two inches.

"He doesn't know about the tracker?" She asked.

"Nat, even I would have a hard time believe it's a tracker." I laughed as I continued feeding Callie. She was hungry today.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly as she rocked Elijah.

"Cruising over the Atlantic Ocean. Heading for… Brazil, again," I said surprised.

"He wanted to disappear. I was going to go with him."

"Take a quinjet. Do it now before you regret it." I said, as she shook her head.

"He wanted to keep me safe from him. And I betrayed him by triggering the Hulk."

"Trust me. I think I betrayed Steve and Bucky's trust when I kept SHIELD from everyone, and now again when I used and experimental alien drug to bring Junior back to life."

"Junior?" she asked.

"You remember that mission in Siberia? The diplomat's son?"

"How did you get…. Oh." She chuckled, as I moved to burp Callie. As they both drifted off to sleep, I sighed contently.

"Now if I could just get my husbands to want me like these two do." I joked, as Natasha cuddled Elijah closer.

"Clint's leaving in a few hours." I sighed.

"I kind of miss the days where it was just the three of us." She said, looking down at Callie in my arms.

"I do too. And then I think of what I got out of the deal, and what Clint has. I want that. I want to be able to go home for months and not think about saving the world or handling dangerous missions chasing cartels, and black market arms dealers, mercenaries. Aliens and evil robots too."

"So you were in on this?"

"Theta was supposed to be integrating the Avengers back into SHIELD." I said, wincing at her cold look.

"You knew." She said, not surprised.

"I was the one who brought up the idea to Fury to 'store' No.64 off record. I wanted to tweak it to be better than INSIGHT, but now I'm happy I was off helping my father with the clean up of AIM."

"You quit before you left to help him," She asked, not following me.

"I was in charge of design and production of Insight. I had no clue, until Steve was falling from one on the news."

"You know, for a best friend, you sure do keep a lot from me."

"We're spies Natasha. I know for fact you've kept things from me. You thought you were in love with Clint for the first few years at SHIELD, but wouldn't admit it for fear of weakness. You've dedicated your life at SHIELD to righting your wrongs. I know a lot of what happened in the Red Room, and it's not from your file. It's your eyes that give it away." I said, laying my head on her shoulder.

"We never really touched on this, but I kissed Steve." She said, as I shot up in surprise.

"Okay, this is throwing me for a loop. He's never mentioned it." I said, thinking back to when SHIELD fell and he no longer had a job.

"Mall. We were going down an escalator, but Rumlow was coming up. I had to make it uncomfortable for him so he would look away." She said, getting up and moving with Elijah.

"Oh. Okay."

"He's a good kisser," she smirked.

"And now you have to die." I said, narrowing my eyes playfully.

* * *

Three months later, I was sitting at the new SHIELD/Avengers base, one of my grandfather's old warehouses refitted for our operations. Fury was balancing Elijah on his knee, and I was showing Callie how to crawl.

"She's only 4 months." Steve said, leaning against the doorframe.

"They look like they are nearly 1 year olds. And they are part Stark. I was crawling at 4 months, and building circuit boards by the time I was 4." Dad said, smirking at his grandchildren.

"Laura is kind of jealous that we will skip the terrible two's."

"She's lucky Nathaniel stays a baby longer."

"But we get to see all the good stuff sooner," Bucky said, looking out the large window wall.

"Right now you're missing it!" I said excited as she used her arms to pull herself forward, making a pushing motion with her feet. Steve knelt down to her and smiled.

"That's my girl. Come to Dad."

"Back off, come to Daddy princess," Bucky laughed kneeling next to him. Seeing there were two people looking for her attention, she smiled, but turned around slowly to crawl back to me. I laughed slightly, picking up my girl and kissing her cheek.

"Good job sweetie," I said, kissing her hand as she placed it on my mouth.

"Mama's girl," Steve said, folding his arms, playfully glaring.

"Our own daughter ignores us." Bucky said, holding a hand to his heart.

"Fury, you mind? I need to feel like one of my children likes me," Steve joked, asking for Elijah.

"I'm not done with my nephew," Fury said with sass. We all laughed at Steve and Bucky's pouts. Thor was standing off to the side, watching us in fascination.

"Jane and Eric will be here soon?" I asked him, trying to include him in the group.

"They shall be, but I need to go back to Asgard."

"Why?" I asked, he shook his head before saying, "I must say my goodbyes now. Jane will understand. Tell her of my vision that all is not right on Asgard, and that I will return to her."

"Don't take two years this time!" She panted as she and Eric walked in the room.

"You have great timing," Nat whispered.

"I saw their Quinjet land, and knew how long it would take them to find us." I said, making Fury grin.

"I knew I picked the right one for the job," He said, as my Dad chuckled.

"To spy on her father," Dad said, taking Callie from me. I was confused as he said, "I didn't get this, so I want to have as much with these two as I can."

"Dad you wouldn't have been able to handle me as a child," I joked as Thor and Jane went into the hallway.

"Clint says hi, and hopes everyone's doing good," Nat said after reading her phone.

"Hey, where is Junior?" I asked, as Steve and Bucky's faces contorted with jealousy.

"He and Wanda are training with Vision." Nat answered wryly.

"I though Vision was about peace, not unnecessary fighting?" Dad said, slightly mocking.

"He's not, but he knows that another fight is around the corner and we all need to be ready."

"I need to put them down for a nap," I said, taking Elijah from Fury and handing him to Steve.

"You can change him," I teased, as Steve's face fell.

"And you can change her," I said taking Callie back to give to Bucky. He was smiling, because Elijah always had the worst diaper bombs. Sticking his tongue out in triumph at Steve, he practically skipped from the room.

"Don't leave without one last dinner," I said, tapping Thor's arm as I walked by.

"It would be my delight to join you all," Thor said, as he held Jane by the waist.

"Dinner?" Jane asked, confused.

"You'll enjoy Sera's cooking. It is excellent!" I heard as I kept walking. Steve walked behind me, cooing at Elijah, who loved to grab his nose.

"He put on some weight," Steve said, noticing.

"He should be, he's growing twice as fast as other kids his age." I laughed.

"You're Dad wants to quit." He said, putting an arm around me.

"I know. It's why he designed Ultron. He told me he knew we needed to be ready the next time an alien invasion happened. The Chitauri weren't the first to invade this planet. The Kree, as you know, took certain humans and enhanced them, using the Diviner's to change them into weapons. Asgardian's fought wars on our planet, using it as nothing more than a battleground. No, something else is coming, and we need to be ready for it."

"We will be."

"There was something my Dad said to Loki that stuck with me. "Maybe we can't protect the earth, but you can be damn sure we'll avenge it.""

"Hm." Steve said, looking down at Elijah.

"Do you regret our lives?" I asked, noticing his conflicted expression.

"I love our children, I love the life the three of us have together. I just wish that was enough to keep me from wondering. What happens when someone tries to take the kids, or if God forbid, another invasion comes to our doorstep? I almost wish we weren't together, and we didn't have the kids. Then we wouldn't have to worry about them or any of us being used or hurt." As he said the words, I felt my heart shatter.

"Sera?" He asked, at my blank stare.

"You wish…" I said, before shaking my head.

"God no, Sera!" He said, taking my hand, "I'm just saying. In another life, another time, none of us would have to worry about the others or our children. Don't you want to protect them?"

"Of course," I said, venom leaking into my voice.

"Imagine if you could do so by not allowing them to be in the picture. And by that I mean… I'm gonna stop talking."

"So you would have rather we not had kids." I said taking Elijah from his arms.

"Sera. Stop." He said, making my pause.

"You know what I'm trying to say. You know I get flustered around you, and I usually can't express myself like I want to. I've been going crazy these last few months. You won't let us shower with you, and even when Dr. Russo gave the all clear, you've been distant."

"God, do men always think with their penis?" I asked the ceiling before walking off. Steve followed, apologizing and resigning himself to shutting up to fix the problem. I quickly changed Elijah, put him down for a nap and kissed Callie, before leaving our apartment to go make dinner. I heard a smack as I got further down the hall, and knew he was being talked to by Bucky.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uh oh. :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"Why are you angrily cooking?" Wanda asked, as she came into the kitchen half an hour later.

"One of my husbands feels like I'm withholding sex, and it cause him to put his foot in his mouth a lot. Both are feeling neglected because I'm focused on our kids." I sighed. The girl smirked, and asked, "Would you like some help?"

"Everything's done, but if you want to help with making the salad, I'm gonna put these cookies in the oven." I said, gesturing to the giant bowl of spinach and the strawberries next to it. I explained how I wanted the strawberries sliced and then gave the recipe card for the dressing. Wanda was a quiet girl, choosing to keep her thoughts unspoken, communicating only with her brother at times. She had branched out and made a friend in Vision and myself. At least I think she likes me.

"You seem quieter than usual," I said, noting her posture.

"I'm adjusting, I think. Pietro found he wanted a bit more space from me. I'm learning to be without him for longer."

"I can't relate, but I do know what it's like to be without the one you love most in this world. I lost my mom a year before I found my Dad."

"What was her name?"

"Annalise Kalashnikov. Fury hated saying my legal name, so we shortened it to Nash for SHIELD purposes."

"You're mother was Russian." She stated, confused.

"Russian descent. I loved her Russian heritage, and threw myself into it. And I found out my father was of Greek descent, I dove into that. I didn't want to know him, but I wanted to know where I came from." I said, as I started the timer. She watched me as I set the large table, and cut up some veggies for an appetizer.

"Pietro seems to admire you." She said, as she mixed the dressing.

"There isn't much to admire," I said, panting as I continued running around the kitchen setting things up.

"You fight for normalcy, despite what you do. This is proof," She said, as I stopped to see what she was getting at.

"This is what I knew for most of my life. It was only after my mother died that I learned how strange the world had gotten, and how much I wanted to protect it."

"That's noble of you."

"It was after we found Steve that I knew how much I wanted to be an Avenger. Fury," I said covering my one eye so she would understand, "He and Phil found me at college studying politics, and pouring over all the weird stuff that had gone on in the last 80 years."

"What did they say to convince you?" She asked, not understanding how I willingly leapt into this headfirst.

"They didn't have to. I had just lost my mother to cancer, and I was searching for answers. They said that the world is strange, but even the simplest answers are hidden by emotion. They offered me a way to cope, a way to heal, and a place in the world. I wanted an escape, but what I ended up getting was a family. I thought it would be just my mom and me forever. I wasn't looking to settle down. I wanted to see people healed, rather than scarred."

"You weren't happy."

"Even with that family, I was asked to train, taught to fight, and eventually, became a skilled killer. I used my psychiatric training, along with other techniques to manipulate people into what I wanted. I used it in interrogations, placed thoughts in peoples heads that weren't their own. I found a way to use it for good, but not before I earned myself a name."

"Siren," She said, putting the salad on the table.

"I would lure men to their deaths. It wasn't a song, but twisting their minds until they broke or gave me what I needed. And after I met my father, I asked to be taken off interrogations."

"What changed your heart?"

"My grandfather had been manipulated by the same method back in the 1940's, just after World War II. He just about personally, dropped a chemical called Midnight Oil on New York. It would have made people turn on each other, destroying the city and everyone in it. I realized that I couldn't be that person. It would go to my head and now I only use it to bring people out of their heads. Bucky had been screaming away in his head for over 70 years. I figured out how to use peoples subconscious to trigger memories in the hippocampus. It's not easy to explain, but it opened a floodgate."

"And I was mighty grateful," Bucky's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked up to see him smiling at me as he leaned against the doorframe.

"We can talk more later," She smiled, before saying, "I should go get Pietro for dinner."

"Thank you for your help Wanda," I smiled as she got up. A small smirk and she left the room. Bucky sat down where she had been and pulled me into his lap.

"Steve's sitting upstairs thinking about what he said. I've been thinking it too. I saw Barton's house and their life and thought, "Man, this would be easier.""

"I know. It's just the delivery that sucked," I huffed, realizing I over reacted. Something he said triggered a thought in the back of my mind, about a farmhouse. When I realized why, I schooled my face and hoped I would remember to call later.

"I know you aren't holding out on purpose. We are all drained from the twins, and setting this up. I think his frustration just took a hold of his brain for a few seconds too long."

"If you really think about it, it's been over 4 months," I huffed.

"Steve isn't like us. We can observe and deliver what we want to say and he'll just blurt it out in the moment because he's passionate about what he feels."

"And we aren't?" I teased, "You were pretty passionate when he was trying to explain that it was his mission to take down Hydra."

"That was different. I knew what I felt towards them for what they did to me, and that I wanted to fight, but I would rather stick close to the twins in case something happened. He was always running off when we were younger. He's run head first into a fight without thinking of the odds." He sighed, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I was going to surprise you guys," I smirked.

"With what?" He asked, as I pulled my top up a little to show him the lingerie I was wearing. His eyes bugged and I felt what seeing it did to him.

"I love Steve, but I missed being buried inside of you," He whispered into my neck.

"Patience," I smirked, standing up and moving to take the cookies out of the oven. Putting another two sheets in, I sighed.

"Shall I ring the gong?" Buck said, gesturing to the dinner alarm. I was tired of sending out messages and trying to wrangle people out of labs and training facilities.

"Yeah, it's gonna take them a few minutes to all get here," I said, looking at the five casseroles. As he pressed the button, I heard a rumbling from down the hallway.

"On your left," Sam laughed. I heard my father and Rhodey squabbling as they ran down the hall and Thor was just barreling past them all. Vision didn't need to eat but felt the need to sit and talk with us. He wasn't anti-social; he just knew how much human interaction could shape people.

I heard gurgles and turned to find Steve handing Elijah to Natasha, before putting Callie in her highchair. Nat strapped Elijah in and I sighed. I no longer had to breastfeed them, which was like heaven for me.

"Well, who's hungry?" I laughed as Pietro zoomed to take the spot Sam was gonna sit in.

"Me! I'm sorry, this seat is taken," Pietro joked as Sam laughed.

"Yeah that's gonna get old fast," Sam smirked, as Pietro got up to sit beside Rhodey and my Dad. Wanda walked in and took a seat next to Natasha. Nat had taken Wanda down in training and called it even for messing with her brain. Now they were… close.

"Can I sit with you?" Steve asked, as I went to grab the dishes from the oven.

"Of course," I said softly. Bucky smiled at us as the twins gurgled from their highchairs.

"I would like to talk to you afterwards," He whispered in my ear as I sat down with all the food.

"Tuck in," I said, making everyone's ravenous sides come out. Food was passed and conversations started. Fury and Hill were at the other end of the table talking with Cameron who had been put here under orders from Coulson to help us. Skye was still getting used to her powers, and Phil was getting used to not having May. Or a left hand. My Dad was more than willing to design something with Dr. Cho's help. I suggested some of the leftover vibranium from Ultron and no one thought it was funny. I'd been speaking with May last week about what happened with her and Andrew on her vacation. She's gotten paranoid with her father being in a small car accident.

"How's Darcy?" I asked Jane.

"She convinced she's found her calling. Being Fitz's assistant so she can stare at him all day. It keeps Jemma on edge," Jane joked, as I noticed a Quinjet landing outside.

"We expecting company?" Rhodey said as we all looked puzzled.

"ARSENAL?" I asked aloud, and she answered, "Director Coulson, Agent's Johnson, Tripplet, Mack, Fitz, Simmons and Morse approaching. Darcy Lewis among them."

"Oh boy," I said, looking to see how much food we had left.

"Plenty. No one gets thirds until SHIELD agents have eaten, got it?" I said eyeing the super soldiers and demi god in the room. They all sheepishly smiled, as we made room for the other agents.

"Why didn't you wait?" Phil said as they all entered.

"Cause we didn't know you were coming Director," I sassed, as he went to pick up Callie.

"Phil, when are you going to call her?" I asked, looking at him. He grinned sheepishly and said, "It's been three years. I don't want to interrupt her life."

"Audrey still calls every week." I said, quirking an eyebrow. When he first introduced me to Audrey Nathan, it was not a planned meeting and she assumed I was his daughter. I laughed for a week straight at his nearly horrified look as she started asking me about my childhood, and what Phil was like as a Dad. She figured it out, that I was really a Stark, but I told her my mom and Phil had been together up until her death. I had to make up a sob story about how he was there until she took her last breath, and Phil looked uncomfortable the entire time.

It was awesome.

"It was a good cover, you as my daughter. I had nothing to give as an excuse at that time."

"She misses you like crazy, 'Dad'." I sassed, as Callie started to fuss. They both were hungry. Phil ignored my comment and went to go eat. Chuckling to myself, I started clearing dishes while Steve and Bucky fed the twins. I looked over the table, noticing the smiling faces, the laughing and the joy that was shared between my family.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" My Dad said, handing me dishes, moving to dry the ones I finished.

"This was not what I was expecting, when I first met you. To have all this, especially after losing Mom." I said, and surprisingly he stayed quiet.

"Dad, I can't walk away from this. I don't want to. But you do. You can leave now and everyone will respect that. You started this, but you don't have to end it."

"I was thinking the same thing. I've done so many things wrong, in the name of trying to protect the world. Bruce thinks the world needs to be protected from him. No, it should be protected from me."

"What are you going to do with yourself?" I asked, noting how he was gazing off into the distance. He looked back at me and smiled, "I'm going to help Pepper run SI, the way I should have to begin with. Build Rhodey and you a few suits here and there, spoil my grandbabies, and enjoy life."

"What about the next threat?" I asked, observing his posture change.

"If they need me, I'll come, but I'm not looking to be needed." He answered concisely.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is? Your 'shrink talk' that is. It makes me feel… I can't even describe it."

"Okay Tin Man, go put the cookies on the table." I giggled as he dramatically held his heart.

"A heart? That's cruel," He scoffed sarcastically, before smiling and taking the large plate over.

"Where's the milk?" Darcy said, making everyone look at me.

"How about beer?" I chuckled, taking out a few cases from the large fridge. They all cheered, and I saw Pietro eyeing Jemma. She blushed at his small smirk and I had to hide my smile behind my hand.

"Okay, no over doing it. We've all got training tomorrow first thing," Steve said with his Captain voice.

"Says the super soldier with the insane metabolism," Sam said, making everyone laugh.

"I plan on spending my day tomorrow productively; making more cookies," I said, noticing the empty plate.

"Yes!" All the guys cheered said at the same time. Darcy giggled and kissed Fitz's cheek while Bucky just waggled his eyebrows at me when no one was looking.

"Hey, where did Jane and Thor go-OH," Sam said, before we all laughed at him.

"They can't be nearly as bad as those three," Bobby said, gesturing to Steve, Bucky and I.

"We soundproofed the room and moved to a different floor." I defended.

"Well, Turbo and Darcy seem to have a knack for surfaces that shouldn't be used for that." Mack joked, making Darcy smirk and Fitz blush.

"What about you and Hunter?" I asked Bobby.

"We are at least discreet about it," She said, giving me a look.

"Anyways," Steve said, getting everyone's attention.

"Coulson and I have agreed that while it's important to be looking for Inhumans after what happened to the Terrigen crystals being lost to the ocean, we also need to prepare for the next threat. That is why Daisy, Trip, Mack and Bobby will be transferred here until such a time as we can spread out our resources." Steve said standing.

"Does that mean-" Daisy started asking.

"You are Agents of SHIELD and Avengers," I finished. Her eyes went wide, and I smirked.

"This also means you have another superior officer, and I won't tolerate secrets, and information kept behind my back." He said looking at Mack and Bobby. Surprisingly he turned to Coulson and said, "And you I'm still not convinced have told me everything that happened on Gonzales's Helicarrier."

"It was all in the report."

"Then how come Bobby is missing half a lung, and has a knee brace?" Bucky asked, raising a brow.

"Ward," Bobby said, "tortured me for SHIELD Intel. He's still a little ticked. May and Hunter came to save me."

"We'll work on physio," I said, nodding to her.

"Now, I expect everyone in the gym tomorrow at 9am. We're training all day."

"Why 9am?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Cause between 6 and 9am, I'll be out running circle around you," Steve said, making everyone everyone's jaws drop in awe.

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Trip said, as Sam gave Steve a look.

"Sam, do you need some cool water?" Bucky asked, making Sam stand up and tried to move him to the sink.

"A moment of silence for our wounded brother," Dad said seriously making Sam push Bucky away slightly as everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay. No teasing Sam. He and Steve were planning on running away together tomorrow," I said, making Steve's smile drop, as the whole table started laughing.

"That's not funny," Sam and Steve said in unison, making everyone howl even louder.

"This is insanity. I LOVE it!" Daisy smiled as I picked up more dishes.

"Okay, _I_ need your attention this time. I'm making a chore chart, and it won't just be me that's cooking around here," I announced and they all groaned.

"If you're part of this team that means being a team player and helping out," I said sternly.

"But we love your cooking!" Bucky pouted.

"Even if you make breakfast for dinner, I swear on all that I hold dear, you will be cooking. Team means pulling your weight, working together. Wanda and I can't be expected to do everything."

"Wanda helped tonight?" Pietro said in surprise.

"I needed girl time," She responded calmly, and added jokingly, "Away from you."

"What I'm trying to say is, I will keep the kitchen stocked, but I expect that you clean up after yourselves, put things away. I will keep a recipe book handy in here so even if it's not me personally cooking the meal, it's still food you all enjoy. I could set up a meal plan but that gets old real fast. It was like Groundhog day whenever my Mom made meatloaf," I shuddered.

"Recipes would be helpful," Bobby said as Mack looked worried.

"What's with the face?" Trip asked.

"I was on a mission with her one time, and we nearly starved because she burns everything. She managed to melt the pot with one meal." Mack said as Bobby smacked his arm.

"Oooooh, literal burn." Fitz said, as Darcy snickered.

"Jane can't cook either, so maybe there are a few that should be monitored," Eric said.

"I wasn't putting it all on one person anyways. Two people will be making each dinner. I'll have someone making sandwiches and preparing breakfast for us, but dinner is family time. Everyone is here if you aren't on a mission or gathering Intel." I said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now," I said, picking up Elijah from the highchair, "I need to get my munchkins to bed."


	29. Chapter 29 (LEMON)

A/N: _**COMPLETE LEMON! Skip if you do not want to read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Everyone said their goodnights to us and I warned them to clean up before I walked to twins back to our apartment. I had requested that our family be on the top floor on the west end of the building. I got the best view from the windows in the evenings.

"Doll?" Steve asked, knocking on the doorframe to the twin's nursery. I held a finger up to my lips as I stroked Callie's head. Both had drifted off after their baths, and I was thankful they were sleeping now.

"They look so peaceful," Steve sighed, kissing my temple. Bucky joined us, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid and I should have thought before I spoke."

"Yes, and I am sorry too. I should have known you were feeling jealous of our children. They take most of my time, and the rest is taken by work." I said as we walked back into our room.

"I wasn't sure if you still wanted me. You haven't let us _see_ you since you the twins were born. You know we love you no matter what. I just want to know if you still need us," He said as I stopped. Smiling I motioned for them to sit down. They both sat down on the bed as I let my hair out of its holder and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, I put on a little lipstick; put on the heels I had stashed away and stripped off my clothes. Standing in the lingerie I had carefully chosen with Natasha, I smirked.

"Oh boys," I said, opening the door and posing. Steve's jaw hit the floor and Bucky's smile widened immeasurably. Walking over to them, I said, "I've been alone for a while and I'm looking for two strong men."

"Would you fellas be so kind as to touch me?" I asked, seductively, and I was all but mauled apart by them. Steve was soft and determined while Bucky was wild as he tried to tear the lingerie off my body. I moaned as they played me, re-memorizing my body.

"Who do you want first?" Bucky moaned as I ground up against him.

"I don't care, just someone touch me." I said, before someone's fingers brushed my core.

"It's gonna be like the first time again," Steve panted as he grabbed condoms from the drawer.

"You guys were prepared to jump me," I teased as I noticed the three bottles of lube.

"Steve and I love each other but we missed having this soft, supple woman's body sandwiched between us," Bucky said, pressing hot kisses down my exposed body. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as his mouth latched onto my sex and Steve's mouth latched onto one breast.

"God, I don't think it's going to take much," I said breathlessly as I felt a familiar feeling pooling in my abdomen.

"Let go sweetheart," Steve said as he joined Bucky between my legs. In a whirlwind, my back arched and I felt like screaming for joy. I sighed as I came down, but they wouldn't let my body settle. They were prepared to stretch me, doing so with their fingers, and preparing me for the intrusion.

"Will one of you fuck me?" I said panting as they brought me up and over the edge again.

"You're the most impatient," Bucky smirked at Steve and Steve kissed him in response.

"Technically you had her last," Steve said, making my mind think back to our last time.

"If I remember, I didn't finish." I said, lying back on the bed as Steve lined himself up with my entrance. Bucky was lying back, watching us while inch-by-inch, Steve pushed himself into me. I groaned and sighed, as I felt full for the first time in months.

"God," He said, before starting to thrust.

"Now that is heaven," I said, as Bucky started playing with my nipples.

"I don't have to worry right?" He asked, blowing on one, as Steve kept moving.

"No-o," I said as Steve's pace picked up. It was pure bliss, as Steve flipped us so I could ride him.

"You just love to watch me bounce," I said, teasingly as he slammed my hips down to meet hips.

"I do," He smirked.

"Oh," I said as I felt something trace my rear. Bucky panted as I clamped down on his finger.

"Oh you don't know how much I want that." He moaned, as I heard him fumbling with the foil packets.

"Oh I missed this," I said, a tear coming out involuntarily. Steve slowed down, sitting up on his elbows to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly, holding my cheek. Bucky stopped to come sit on the bed and look into my eyes.

"I missed you both so much. It hasn't been the same since the kids were born. And while I love them, I hate that we haven't had a chance to be just the three of us again." I said, before Steve and Bucky looked at each other.

"Then this should be slow," Steve said, moving to lie back down, and carefully moving my hips in a circular motion, up and down. Bucky kissed down my back, lavishing my neck in between his travels. Their hands were all over me, and I knew that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Please?" I begged, using one hand to bring Bucky closer. It was in the next second we were all joined as one for the first time in months. I sighed as I felt them moving in me, pure bliss being the only word to describe that moment. We were wrapped up in each other, no end, no beginning; a tangle of limbs.

For minutes we moved, not growing tired, but love flowing between us, enveloping us in its aura. They both continued to love my body with their mouths, hand, while never ceasing to dive me wild with ecstasy. When I reached the tipping point, I took each of their hands, sighing as I felt theirs rocking through my body.

"I… love you both… so much," I cried, kissing Bucky sweetly and turning to kiss Steve. Both pulled out slowly, shooting tremors of pleasure through my body. We all lay on the bed, trying to catch our breath.

"That was incredible." Bucky said.

"Much better than the first time," I said, relaxing further into the mattress.

"And I'm ready to go again," Steve said, as Bucky and I chuckled.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the lemon.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry about the long wait period! Hope you guys like these three chapters :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Bucky each had me once in the shower and then I had to get the twins ready. While we didn't officially have a daycare, Fury and Hill were more then happy to watch them while I trained with the rest of the Avengers. Steve was already in his workout gear by 8am, and I saw him walking with Thor and my father. I didn't want to bother them, as I had just said goodbye to Thor and I knew my Dad would be back.

"It's gonna be different around here," I said to Bucky as we waited for Steve.

"Are you kidding? Nothing is ever constant around here," He snorted.

"We have new blood on the team, so to speak, and SHIELD will be a bit more out in the open since it's collapse." I said, as my father waved goodbye to us.

"We're stronger," Bucky said as Steve walked up to us, smiling.

"What's got you in such a good mood Captain?" I said, as he put an arm around my waist.

"I'm home," He said, looking around at our facility.

"You know, home isn't a building to me." I said, before walking up the stairs.

"Where is home to you?" Bucky asked as they followed behind a few paces. Turning and stopping, I smiled, "Home is wherever you two are."

Their smiles widened, as I dashed off to wherever Natasha was this morning.

"Wanna keep staring at a wall or do you want to go to work?" Steve asked her when we found her.

"I mean it's a pretty interesting wall," Bucky quipped.

"Thought you guys were busy making baby number 3," She sassed, walking towards us, "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees." Steve said.

"We've got some veterans," Nat said, taking the tablet from Steve.

"They're good, but they're not a team." Bucky said as we walked towards our training center.

"Let's beat 'em into shape," I smirked. As we opened the door, they all stopped what they were doing, either landing, or turning to see us all. I was happy no one was wearing his or her full outfits. Smirking, I looked to Steve.

"Avengers, let's go to work." He said, as I turned on some music.

"First things first. You are all, with the exception of Sam and the SHIELD agents, flabby and in need of a toning up." I said, as lines were drawn on the floor by holographic light systems to resemble a track.

"A mile run. Pietro, human pace." Steve said. Bucky and I started to lead them around the track.

"The next fire fight we face may not be short. Endurance and strength training will be our greatest assets." Steve said, watching us all as we ran. The SHIELD agents, Uncle Rhodey and Sam seemed to be doing well, but I was noticing how Wanda wasn't a runner. I fell back to run with her, keep her motivated. Before I knew it the run was over.

"You will all be learning basic defensive and offensive moves today," Natasha said as we moved to the mats. Natasha and I got into position to demonstrate. She came at me, and I blocked and turned the tides in my favor. She tapped out, and then swept my legs out from underneath me when I stood back up.

"Bitch," I laughed with the team, as she then motioned for Daisy to take the mat. An hour later, most of the SHIELD agents had held their own, but I was going to have to work with Pietro and Wanda.

Taking them both aside I said, "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Steve when I taught him modern fighting. "You can't rely on just your powers." Yes, they come in handy, but in close contact you need to be able to disarm your opponent quickly. If you don't, it won't matter if you try to use your powers. They could pull a gun or knife on you and then you're gone. We can work on this separately, away from the team if you want."

"We want to learn with them."

"They already know this. Vision doesn't need to worry about this because he can't get hurt, or killed. SHIELD agents are trained for years to be this good, and because Sam and my Uncle Rhodey were in the military, they have the same training as SHIELD agents. It's you guys that need the practice." I said, as Steve motioned for everyone to pick a partner and start using what Natasha just showed them.

"Will you teach us?" Pietro asked, eyeing how Fitz, Darcy, Jemma and Bobby were watching our group.

"Bobby," I called and her head perked up. Walking over she said, "What's up?"

"Can you keep Jemma out of here? She's distracting Pietro," I said, to which the speedster blushed.

"Well, if someone could clear me for physio already," She teased, before saying, "I will distract her with something science related."

"Thanks Mockingbird," I smiled as she walked away slowly.

"Aye aye Siren," She said, laughing.

"I'm not a mermaid," I said, pouting.

"Nor am I a bird," She said, winking back at me.

* * *

A month later, the Twins were showing improvements. Pietro thought before he acted, and Wanda was picking up on how to use her powers at the same time as fighting.

"True focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity." I quoted to Wanda one day. She was in better control of herself, but she needed to learn discipline of her craft.

"That is beautiful," She said as we walked around the grounds, me pushing Callie and Elijah in their stroller.

"A wonderful man I met a few years ago, he spoke those words to me. He has the ability to read minds. Control them if he wanted, but he saw right through my walls of defense. I had just gotten back to work after my mission to kill Bucky/Yasha. I was unfocused on the job to bring in a potential 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin. His own team, came to help us fight the group of people that wanted the object. I was not surprised that they all had powers, but what surprised me is that he helped me in particular. I was struggling with who I was as a person."

"Why is that?"

"All my life I had known only one parent. I was still recovering from my mother's death when I discovered who Tony was to me. Even with two years of getting to know him, I never told him I loved him. Natasha had it right. Protect your heart, don't let it cloud your judgment. But Professor Xavier knew what I was hiding from myself. I had to trust my heart, let it guide me, and only then could I know peace in my turmoil. I was lost, motherless, fatherless until recently, and above all, isolated. That made me pull stupid stunts on missions, because I had nothing to lose."

"The only thing that helped me escape was dancing." I smiled fondly.

"Dancing?" Wanda asked, a smirk on her face.

"It helped keep me in peak physical condition, and helped me focus my mind. Natasha taught me ballet, and I learned the rest on my own."

"You've never told anyone, have you?" She picked up intuitively.

"The only three people that knew, are Natasha, Professor Xavier and my mother."

"And now you. I trust you Wanda. A lot more than I've trusted anyone in a long time. Excluding my husbands." I said, bumping into her shoulder lightly.

"I would like to learn, from you," She asked, and I knew she had found her focus.

"So I generally pick songs that have a punch of emotion behind them. Songs about heartbreak, family, love, anything to get your emotions flowing." I said turning on a particular song. She listened. We were both in light work out gear, and I had brought her a pair of ballet slippers that would fit her. I had locked the door, and made sure no one was getting in before I had started talking.

"What do you feel?" I asked, as her eyes closed.

"I don't know." She said, as I noticed a tear hidden beneath her lashes.

"Instead of striking out in anger, make your movements reflect your feelings. Move with the rhythm of the music, and no move is wrong. This is about you. Just pretend I'm not even here," I said, leaning up against the wall.

"I just, don't know how to move." She said turning to me.

"This isn't about thinking."

"I can't clear my head." She said, huffing. Observing her for a moment, I noticed how much she reminded me of myself. Smirking, I changed the song. Her head lifted with the first notes, and I knew she needed a little push.

"Okay, we do this my way." I said, standing beside her. She backed up, and I said, "Follow my steps." Quickly showing her a few moves, and starting the song over, I stood beside her.

"Together." The movements we made started off small, gradually getting more confident. She noticed how the song made her feel, and I knew she was getting into it.

"That's it," I said, showing her another move.

"Like this?" She asked, copying me perfectly.

"Exactly!" I said, showing another, and she matched it. Looking at her, I threw a fake punch and she blocked it effortlessly. Getting more realistic in my movements, I could see she was confused, but kept blocking.

"Can you block my kick?" I said, moving to give a roundhouse. She blocked, and pushed my leg back down.

"Okay," I said, realizing she was getting the hang of it, "Now we put that to music."

"Why music?"

"Natasha told me one things she used to do, was think of a song she used to dance to in the Red Room, when she was fighting. It kept her focused, kept her agile."

"I used it and my fighting improved. For whatever reason, it just felt better to hit whoever wasn't following the song in my head," I chuckled, "But it will help the fluidity of your movements. There can't be a hesitation."

"Okay," She said as the music started again.

"Ready?" I asked, slowing down my movements. She saw every opening I allowed, and moved to counter several times. Nodding as we moved, she moved to strike me and I feigned left slightly.

"Good form," I said, taking her arm to show her. She grinned, and I did a backflip away from her. Her eyes widened and I knew I had found that line. Would she cross her own boundaries?

"Try it," I said, slowing my movements down for her. She tried, reaching back, but fell onto her butt.

"Trust me, it took me months to master the gymnastics involved in fighting. I have a feeling you will pick up quickly though." I smiled as I got into a defensive stance and motioned for her to come at me. We continued our dance fight, and soon enough we were both drenched in sweat.

"Great job. You're a natural. You picked up a lot of stuff quicker than most agents."

"I feel better." She smiled.

"I'll give you the code to the room. Only Natasha and I know it right now." I panted lightly.

"I'd like that." She laughed as we grabbed our water bottles.

"Sera, where are you?" I heard Steve say through my comm sitting by my regular shoes.

"I'm with Wanda. Do you need me?" I asked, after putting it in.

"We have an problem." He said, making me take a look at Wanda and run up to the control room.

"What happened?" I said, looking at the destroyed wings sitting on my table.

"Someone with shrinking capabilities just got through our defenses. Destroyed Sam's pack, and took some prototype from storage," Steve said as Sam shook his head.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Sam sighed as I smirked.

"There is only one man with that kind of tech. And he happens to have been one of my professors." I sighed. Taking out my phone, I scrolled through until I hit Dr. Hank Pym.

"Sera, I'm in the middle of a project."

"Hank, I could have gotten that prototype for you. I live in the facility you just had your guy break into."

"I'm sorry Sera. We were on a time crunch."

"Need some backup for the job?" I asked quietly, noticing no one was listening in.

"Actually… I may." He chuckled.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Finally got around to the Ant-Man arc ;) It's just not what you'll expect.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"Okay, I've got 48 hours, and a lot of gear." I said as I walked through the front door of Dr. Pym's San Francisco home.

"Who's she?" A Latino guy asked, smiling.

"Gentlemen, this is Sera Stark, one of my past students."

"Actually Sera Rogers-Barnes. It's been almost ten years since you've taught me Hank." I said, moving to hug him.

"You got married?" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, and had twins. Like I said, I only got a 48 hour window before my husbands come drag me back."

"Husbands?" Hope Pym said confused, hugging me. We had stayed in touch over the years. She reminded me of Pepper, or Pepper reminded me of Hope.

"Right," I said taking a picture out of all three of us in our suits, "I married the Captain and the Winter Soldier.

"Wow! Captain America is gay?" A man closer to Hope's age asked confused.

"Not gay, but not bisexual. Only for Bucky, and vice versa. I just so happened to fall in love with them both separately. Anyways, who's operating the suit?" I asked, steering the conversation way from my marriage.

"Scott Lang, meet my brightest student. Cross is an idiot compared to Sera." Scott held out his hand to shake mine as Hank introduced us.

"Nice to meet you. Big fan." He said, slightly fangirling.

"Nice to meet you too," I chuckled.

"I'm a little sad you didn't call me earlier. I know what happened between you and my grandfather, but you know I'm not my Dad." I said as we all convened around a table.

"The plan is for Scott to make his way in through the water mains, as they are the only point of entry not controlled by full body sensors. And all exterior vents are going to be fitted with steel micro mesh." Hope explained as the other guys just stood looking awkward over the table.

"And they are?" I asked, eyeing them.

"Wheels on the ground," The African American man Dave, said nodding.

"Eyes in the sky," The Russian Kurt, said.

"Ah man, you know what. I get to wear a uniform, that's what's up." The Latino Louis answered.

"Louis," Scott said, eyeing him.

"I'm sorry, I'm good, I'm good, I'm just excited. Plus your girlfriend's really hot. And Siren is standing next to you dude, that makes me nervous too. And you're both very beautiful."

"Oh my lord," Hank whispered, in awe of the weirdo in front of us.

"She's not my-" Scott started but then looked like he wanted to smack Louis.

"And you know what, I was thinking of a tactic for when I go undercover, of like, whistling, to blend in. You know what I'm saying?" Louis said.

"No, no whistling. It's not the Andy Griffith Show." Scott said, making him cut it out.

"The plan clear enough?" Hank said, drawing me back into the conversation.

"It's your operation. I'm here to be back up, but it seems to me you could use me on the inside rather than the outside."

"I'll get you in," Hope said, smirking.

I ended up being extra muscle. Busting my way in when Scott needed help. Hope bypassed security for me remotely and I managed to take out the Hydra leader who was going to buy the suits form Cross. Mitchell Carson was his name.

"Hank," I prodded gently from beside his hospital bed.

"Go home to your family Sera." He grumbled in his endearing fatherly way.

"I want to thank you. For allowing me to help. I know your emotions when it comes to asking for help, especially from a Stark."

"I will always see you as my second daughter." He chuckled, with Hope smiling along with me.

"I've got to get Carson to a long term cell. Call me if you need anything." I replied, patting his hand and getting up. I hugged Hope goodbye, and shook Scott's hand again.

"Don't be surprised if I contact you in the future." I smiled and left, as he looked confused.

"Sera?" I heard as I walked down the hall.

"Hey Daisy. I didn't know you'd be my ride back." I smiled, grabbing my duffle bag and swords case.

"Trip and I already picked up the package," She said referring to Carson. I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

"We stop by the Playground to interrogate him. If I feel we should, I'll mention it to Steve. I'm not sure how Bucky would react seeing him. You didn't give anyone any indication of what I was asking you to pick up right?"

"Not even Trip knows who he is."

"Good. I want to squeeze every last piece of information from him that I can, before I ask Steve what he wants to do with him. Even then I might just kill him myself," I said lowly. If Skye was affected by my words and tone, she didn't show it.

"Scan him for bugs, the works, then blindfold him." I said as we walked up to the roof. Trip opened up the hatch as he hovered just above the roof, and Skye and I hopped in.

"Hello again Mr. Carson. Did you enjoy my hiding spot for you?"

"This is highly illegal Agent Stark."

"So is what you did to my grandfather." I said lowly, putting a hand on the metal behind his head and leaning in closer.

"You don't scare me little girl." He sneered.

"I should. Which means I get to have all sorts of fun with you. I learned a lot from my time with SHIELD. I also learned a lot from a former HYDRA agent. His mind was so twisted it was almost beautiful. The forms of torture he described, endless possibilities." I said softly, my dagger dragging down his throat. I saw him swallow hard, and I knew I would have fun breaking him.

"According to the world, I'm America's sweetheart. Billionaire father, two patriots for husbands, and a superhero. But underneath all of that fluff, lies the heart of a killer. I have no remorse for what I do and who I have to cut down to do so. People think I'm sweet, and loving. But they don't know how cruel and twisted I can be, especially to those who hurt my family. You prevented me from meeting my grandparents, and inadvertently kept my parents apart. I could have had a normal childhood. Let's see what I can do to you for having Yasha kill my grandfather."

"How do you know that name?" He asked with a sneer.

"The Winter Soldier is one of my husbands. The reprogramming you did to him for over 70 years, well it wore off after about a month after SHIELD fell." I smirked, before tying a blindfold around his eyes, and shoving noise-cancelling earphones over his head.

"Enjoy the flight," I said, patting his cheek. Daisy double-checked him for bugs and devices that could trace him back to the Playground, before joining me near the cockpit. Trip stayed quiet, choosing to focus on the skies rather than anything he heard.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked quietly.

"Like I said, I'm going to break him."

"I thought you didn't like that part of the job,"

"I don't. But he inadvertently ruined any chance I had at normalcy. His decision led to a chain of events that put my father at risk several times. He brainwashed my husband, the father of my little girl. The Geneva convention doesn't apply to HYDRA, Skye."

"He's very well known from my Intel on him."

"I don't care if the Red Skull came back from the grave to rescue him, he's not getting off easy because he has friends in the government."

"While you're at it, can you see if you can get more information on previous heads of HYDRA? I have a sinking feeling about the reason they went after the Monolith on Gonzales's ship when SHIELD fell."

"With pleasure." I smirked.

About two hours into my torture session with Carson, Skye alerted me that Steve and Bucky were looking for me.

"I forgot to check in. Can you let them known I'm alive, but working?"

"Already did. They want to talk to you."

"Tell them to give me a few more minutes. And send Wanda down."

"Yeah, she's confused as to why she's here," Skye chuckled and hung up. I tried to clean the blood off my hands before she got there, and clean up his face a bit.

"You need my help?"

"I need you to do what you did to the team in Wakanda. Show him what he fears most."

"I can do zat." She said, her accent coming out.

"I'm going to step out to make a call, but let me know if he finally cracks." I smirked to her.

"Sera," Bucky said picking up Steve's phone.

"Hey babe, is Steve there?" I asked, noticing the sound of crying in the background.

"Yeah, he's just putting Callie down."

"Does the name Mitchell Carson mean anything to you?" I asked softly.

"Oh god," He whispered.

"He's the one, isn't he? The one that told you to.."

"Yes. Sera, why are you asking?"

"Because I have him in custody. He just about made off with a very important formula."

"I can't… Talk to Steve," He said before the phone was put down and I hear his footsteps moving away. A few seconds later, I heard, "Sera?"

"I have a Hydra head in custody. Mitchell Carson. He was the one who ordered Bucky… Yasha to kill my grandfather."

"Sera, what… How did you get him?" Steve asked, switching to Captain mode.

"He was buying a knock off formula from Darren Cross. It's what enabled that man that broke into the facility to get so small. I heard clear as day that he was Hydra. He was even still in employment with SHIELD when it fell. He's just about to confess why he had my grandfather killed."

"Sera, have you told your father?" Steve asked.

"Not until I have proof," I sighed.

"He's not someone that can forgive overnight Sera."

"I don't want him to forgive," I said, looking back to the door I came out of, "I'm going to give him satisfaction."

"Sera, no. Even if he's Hydra it doesn't mean we get to play judge, jury and executioner."

"I just need information and then the United States government can have him. I need to know how deep they were in Steve. I want to know how far I have to dig."

"Sera, Bucky can't handle this right now. You of all people should know that. You don't sound like yourself."

"No Steve, you don't know what I was before." I sighed, hanging up.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, the Avengers or Disney. Just Sera.

* * *

After Carson screamed for a good five minutes, I knew he understood how far I was willing to go.

"Well, it's a good thing I pulled out that fake tooth before I knocked you out yesterday. Wouldn't want you biting on cyanide now would we? That's a little old school for you guys." I chuckled, Wanda watched me from the other side of the glass. I told her it wasn't something she needed to see, but she was curious.

"You're not going to live this one down, Siren. Even if you leave me alive, I've got friends in high places. We will come after you and your brats."

My face remained calm as I wondered how they knew of the twins, and I dug the bamboo spikes deeper under his fingernails.

"Well, like I told my young operative that picked you up, the Geneva Convention doesn't apply to Hydra."

"You are no worse than Ward."

"Here's the problem with that statement. Grant Ward was a backstabbing double agent that turned out to be a psychopath with a slight case of dissociative identity disorder. I, on the other hand, am a wife, a mother, and a very pissed off granddaughter. There's a big difference to being a terrorist, than to being human."

"Now, I have two choices for you. You can either give me the information I require or I will take it by force. Believe me, I would choose the first option."

"Go to hell." He groaned.

"Bad choice my friend." I chuckled, standing in front of him and rubbing my emerald. Looking into his eyes, I asked him, "Whose is head of Hydra?"

"Disbanded. Each leader is…" He groaned out in pain as I concentrated on his pain receptors.

"I know your lying to me. I can smell the deceit rolling off of you."

"No set head," he panted as I lessened the pain slightly.

"How many leaders?" I asked, pushing at the receptors in his hands. His pitiful whimpers showed me how close he was to breaking.

"Two," He spat.

"Names?" I asked sweetly.

"Mitchell Carson, and…Gideon Malick." He said, body sagging in defeat.

"Advisor to the President's staff, Gideon Malick?"

"Yes."

"Did you order the Winter Soldier to kill Howard and Maria Stark?" I questioned clearly.

"Yes," He yelled.

"Why did you order that hit?"

"He learned too much. He caught several lies we fed him and dug up Hydra intel. We put him down to keep up our cover. We hadn't discovered how to…"

"How. To. What?" I growled out.

"How to bring someone back from the other side of the Monolith."

"Where does it go?" I said, realizing he meant it was a portal.

"We are not sure."

"How long has Hydra known about the Monolith?"

"Give or take 1000 years." He said, robotically. I was breaking him, and I just about celebrated my victory before I clued in.

"How long has Hyrda been alive?"

"Give or take 1000 years." His words made me sit back in my seat, and take about 30 seconds to process this new information.

"Who are they trying to bring back?"

"The first Inhuman. We are his servants."

"Well, it's a good thing we've destroyed it." I said, probing his mind.

"If the larger Monolith is destroyed, the Von Strucker family vaults have the remaining pieces."

"Pieces?"

"Several smaller pieces were cut from the original stone. Large rectangular holes covered the rock. No matter the size, it creates a portal to another world. We've sent a sacrifice in every 10 years, until we could figure out how to keep it open, to bring him back."

"And why steal the Pym particle?"

"Even if we bring him over, we still need to help him defeat the earth. The Avengers, SHIELD, mutants, and enhanced are all over the world. It would level the playing field to take them out first."

"Didn't count on me, did you?"

"No. You were an unforeseen complication."

"No longer a complication," I said, rising to my feet and standing behind him.

"You see, while part of this session was a bit graphic, I've had my partner record all of this confession. It's going to help serve as evidence for your trial. While I cannot be judge jury and executioner, I can however be your prosecutor. You along with Malick."

"Wait, he'll kill me." Carson said terrified.

"He can try. No I'm sure they will put you onto death row for this. A few weeks in jail, a psych evaluation to ensure you're not a raving lunatic and then straight to the electric chair. I'm sure that most of Hydra was in the dark about their real mission, just the front you gave to get your dirty work done."

"I want a deal."

"Like another Hydra moron said, "We don't negotiate with terrorists."" I said, putting the gag back in his mouth, ripping out the bamboo slivers, tying the blindfold again as he thrashed, and shoving the headphones on his head.

Walking out, I grabbed the closest thing that resembled a towel and wiped my face free of any blood.

"That was… intense."

"It's not something I wanted you to see. It's not a side of myself I like." I sighed, leaning over a water fountain in the hallway.

"Is that who you were before?" She said, studying me.

"Who I was before…. She's not exactly a nice person." I sighed.

 _8 years earlier_

 _I felt the blow to my cheek, and I smirked. It didn't hurt as much as the broken rib I now had. Getting to my feet, I swung my leg up and kicked his face so hard; he fell to the ground unconscious._

" _It's a KO! The lovely and deadly, Sera, undefeated once again." The referee said before going to check on the other guy. I stepped out of the makeshift arena, trying not to wince._

" _Your winnings are in your bag." My guy Kyle said to me. He wasn't quite a manager, but you can't have anything official in an underground fight club._

" _Is there a reason you are quitting?" He asked._

" _My mom needs me, and I need to finish my schooling. This was enough to pay the bills until I'm out of school. I don't need this anymore." I said, as he followed me._

" _I'm just saying you could make more in real fights."_

" _Not interested Kyle. Thanks for sticking with me," I said, shaking his hand._

" _Go knock em dead out there, hey?" He chuckled. After showering and changing, I made my way to the library. My mom wasn't doing too hot today, but she didn't want to see me._

 _I just kept diving straight into my love of history. There was a story about Midnight Oil I had uncovered that was used in WWII on Russian soldiers. I was determined to find everything I could on the subject, but I kept finding redacted government files. I was going to dig a little deeper, hacking if needed because it was just too tempting._

" _Miss Kalashnikov, you are looking for trouble." A tall man in a black trench coat and eye patch said, standing in my path._

" _Yeah I know, underground fight club? Bad. I'm out anyways." I joked, not showing him fear. I had no idea who he was, and I wanted to figure out how he knew my name._

" _You've got a fighters spirit. That's good." Another man said, coming to stand beside him. He wore a suit with a plain black tie, carrying a folder._

" _Well, we've established that you know me. Can I know your names?" I smirked._

" _This is Agent Coulson. And I am Director Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."_

" _Yikes. Do you have a card so I can keep that straight?" I jested as I continued to walk around them._

" _You are set to graduate top of your class in four very specific majors. Doctorate in Psychology, your degree in Law, Masters in Mechanical Engineering and your MBA/MS." This Agent Coulson said._

" _I couldn't decide." I deadpanned._

" _Unless you're searching for something in particular." Director Fury said._

" _I was gonna become a doctor, but by the time I did, my mother would be dead. At least with these, I can make something of myself when she's gone." I said, as I readjusted my duffle bag._

" _How about a job? One where you get training, the latest in tech, and the chance to be apart of something bigger." The Director asked._

" _Bigger than what?" I said, taking his bait._

" _Bigger than what you know of this world."_

" _Do I still get to knock a few heads?" I challenged._

" _Plenty. You'd be trained in more martial arts than you'll know what to do with, weapons training, interrogations and the opportunity for advancement in our Engineering department. Designing tech toys for our agents in the field."_

" _Sounds like fun. And a lot like the FBI, CIA, MIB," I smirked._

" _Closer to Men in Black than CIA these days." The Director chuckled, "We protect the world from a much weirder one. Agent Coulson would be your Supervising Officer once you got out. And I have a very specific job in mind once you've graduated."_

" _Technically I could graduate any day. I just wanted school and this fight club as an escape." I sighed._

" _How about you do just that, and we can get you set up with basic training?" He suggested firmly._

" _Okay. And I get answers to my questions? Midnight Oil, what really happened between 1942 and now?"_

" _All of that and more, once we've determined you've earned it."_

" _I'll do more than earn it." I said, as he held out his hand, to which I took his saying, "I'd be anything you need."_

" _I was hoping you'd say that." The Director smirked._

"Two days after that, my mom died. I jumped into basic training after her funeral. I kept my head down, worked my ass off. People called me a Specialist, but I wasn't too sure of what it was until they had me start on interrogations. I had been developing my own method, close to the one used on my grandfather by Dr. Fenhoff. It worked, until I discovered who I was, who my father was."

"And then you pulled back?"

"Not exactly."

" _Agent Nash, pull back." Coulson screamed in my ear. I had been angry. Angrier than I had ever been in my life, after learning who my father was, and everything about both sides of my family. I didn't know who I was anymore._

" _He's going to confess, I can feel it."_

" _You're breaking him. You and I both know that his mind will snap and we will lose our entire trail."_

" _I can get it."_

" _Siren, stop!"_

" _Don't call me that. I don't…" I paused, finally realizing I was becoming my worst nightmare. I didn't want to be the one that pulled men to their breaking point and destroyed who they were. I was the siren of mythology, luring men to their deaths._

" _What's wrong?" Phil asked, noticing I had not moved since my revelation._

" _I broke him." I said, noticing the blank look in the man's face._

" _No, you did just what I knew you could." Fury's voice came through my comm._

" _Now, ask what we need to know," He ordered. Putting my pendant between my fingers once more, I continued the interrogation._

"It wasn't their intention to use me like that. But I knew then I had to take a different approach. Until today."

"You see Wanda, while my father created weapons that hurt people, I made myself into one on purpose. I am the monster of the family." I said as I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Thank you Sera. Now we can get to the root of Hydra and kill it once an for all." Coulson said, as May stood beside him.

"Now, I believe I can go home to my husbands and little ones." I smiled through my pain. My head was pounding from that session, as it hadn't been that intense in years.

"Thank your husbands for letting you assist Dr. Pym and Mr. Lang."

"I will, but I imagine they aren't going to be happy when this comes out."

"Tough cookies, we needed this." May said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tell that to them." I chuckled. We said our goodbyes and I ducked back into the room to land on good punch on Carson before he went away.

"Please tell me we aren't heading back right away." I said to Trip.

"Nope. I know you girl. You want to check in with your Pops."

"Damn straight." I laughed as we all got settled in. I let Daisy take the co-pilots seat and stayed in the back with Wanda.

"You're not a monster for trying to protect your family." Wanda said after we had taken off.

"No, I'm a monster for what it took to find my family. All the good I did in SHIELD does not outweigh the bad I did in their name. I lied, killed, tricked, manipulated and tortured, all because I thought the organization I thought was good had the right reasons. They turned out to be Hydra. I did that work for Hydra and much as I did SHIELD. No matter what, they were still my employer at the end of the day."

"But this, helping people, being an Avenger, that is your job now." She said, taking my hand.

"Yes, it's my life. I would never give this up, unless Steve and Bucky walked away from it."

"Why did you come here though?"

"Because no matter how much I love my Dad and love Steve, Bucky, my children or my job, a friend needed me. A friend I like to think of being my foster Dad. He took me under his wing even when I had no idea what SHIELD even was or that I was a Stark. He said he saw something in me that was greater than what I though of myself. It's what I saw in you and your brother."

"That is why you asked us to stay."

"Wanda, you and I both know, that is not the reason I asked you guys to stay with us. You are part of our team, part of our family now. I look at you and Pietro, and see the siblings I could have had if my Dad had gone after my Mom. You, Maria, Natasha, Daisy, Jemma, Darcy, Jane, Laura, Hope and Bobby; you are all my sisters. I know in my heart of hearts that I would step in front of a bullet for any one of you. Same goes for my brothers."

"I haven't had a family in a long time," Wanda said, voice trembling with emotion.

"You and your brother know you're not ever gonna get rid of us. We are your family. You are my sister, and I know you are going to bring out the best side of me." I said, pulling her in for a hug. She clung to me crying, while I did so silently.

"I should be comforting you," She teased, as we realized how backwards this was.

"I don't need comfort. I need justice. The right kind," I winked at Daisy. She had been against me killing him; I didn't need to use my powers to tell that. But she understood why. Whitehall killed her mother, only for her father to go crazy, and then put her mother together again. And then her mother tried to kill her. She and I could both agree, tragic backstories were the key to any superhero or anyone having powers.

* * *

A/N: One more for tonight :)


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**_ Last chapter for tonight ;) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"I should call Steve and Buck," I sighed.

"Hold that thought girl, I'm landing in a minute," Trip called back to the cabin. After he set us down gently, I got out with Daisy and Trip. Wanda still didn't like my father, and I understood why.

"What's this? Where are my grandbabies?" My Dad asked jokingly as he approached for a hug.

"Back at main base with the guys." I chuckled, holding him tightly and releasing him.

"Agent Johnson, Agent Triplett," My Dad said nodding to the two, and seeing Wanda out on the pad.

"She's still not a fan," He said softly, before smiling tightly and saying, "Please come in."

"Guys, I'll need a minute with him," I said, and they understood, going to play Pool in the meantime as I sat him down in the lab upstairs.

"What's up Princess?"

"Dad, do you remember when we explained that Bucky was coming to live with us? We told you about everything he did, or at least everything we knew?"

"Yeah." He said, swallowing hard.

"I found the man that was responsible for Bucky's actions. The man that ordered the hit on your parents." I said slowly, as his face didn't change.

"Where is he?" He said softly.

"Locked up with a broken nose. I had to use my powers of persuasion, and a fair number of torture techniques on him to get him to talk." I said, as Pepper came in. She stopped seeing our body language. Sitting next to Dad she put her arm around him, and a hand on my knee.

"She found the man that ordered the hit on my parents." He said, coughing out the emotional sound in his voice.

"And he's going to answer for his crimes. I promise you this Daddy." I said, feeling the tears leaking out of my eyes

"I just -" He started, putting a hand over his mouth.

"I spent so much time looking for answers. And my daughter, my amazing daughter, brings them to me on a silver platter." He said, taking my hand.

"I wanted to bring you his head, believe me. Steve wouldn't have looked at me the same way again though. Bucky would have loved it, but Steve has a different heart." I joked.

"Don't you dare. He needs all the torture we can think of," My Dad laughed, as Pepper hit his chest lightly.

"Dad, you know everything now about what happened to your parents." I said, blinking back my tears.

"You cannot begin to understand how amazing that feels."

"Actually, I've been searching since I've known I was your daughter." I said, smiling at him softly.

"Even before we met?"

"I poured over everything there was to know about you, my other family, and specifically that crash. I have been looking for answers my whole life, and while some were answered when I found you, others, like this one, took a few years to unravel."

"Thank you." He laughed in relief.

"Anything for you Dad." I said, leaning forward to hug him. He held me tightly, patting my hair as we both cried. Pepper was rubbing our backs soothingly as we had our moment.

"It's times like these where I wish I could summon things with a flick of my wrist," I chuckled as I thought about scotch for the first time since I found out I was pregnant with the twins.

"One triple coming right up. This deserves a toast."

"I'll stick to water today. Come back to base with us. We can all celebrate there, once I've diffused the husband bombs," I joked, as Pepper dried her eyes.

"Sure, Pepper hasn't even met the SHIELD agents yet, properly anyways."

"They are great. I'm sure you're going to love Bobby and Daisy."

"Well, I should go pack a bag or two then," She said, smiling at us before leaving the lab.

"FRIDAY?" Dad said.

"Yes boss. How can I help you?"

"You know the song. Play it," He said pointing in a random direction. Soon the sounds of Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas played softly as my Dad handed me a glass of water.

"I've been waiting to play this for 26 years." He sighed, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Do you want to go see them, after everything is done?" I prompted, alluding to their graves.

"It would be fitting. I'm not terribly sentimental though," He chuckled.

"Lies. You found artwork of mine form when I was five and it's hanging up over there next to your suits." I motioned.

"I'm proud of my first creation. What do you want, a medal?" He teased as Pepper's voice came over top the music.

"Sera, have you let Steve and Bucky know we are coming?" She asked.

"No, but I have to call him now anyways. He's probably mad about the cryptic answer I gave a few hours ago." I said, dialing Steve's number

"Sera! Please tell me you didn't…"

"Relax Captain Control, I didn't kill him. Dad knows and him and Pepper are coming to base for a few days. Tell whoever is cooking dinner tonight that I am making dinner and to set out 20 pounds of chicken."

"Please let it be the world's greatest butter chicken you're making," I heard Bucky say pleadingly.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Sera, we need to talk about this. You can't just torture people," Steve said lowly.

"Steve, what I did to him was no different than what I did for SHIELD before I met my father. I had the stomach for the hard stuff, and a method of getting the answers we needed, nothing more."

"What did you learn?"

"What I found out from Carson, I can tell the team as a whole. We'll by there in less than an hour. And it's not the only thing I have to tell you," I said hanging up. Steve was being particularly difficult today, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dad joked, noting my huff. Downing my glass, I noticed his drink was off color.

"That's not scotch," I chuckled.

"Oh, well, it's bourbon." My Dad said, laughing.

"When did you switch?" I smiled, going to pour myself another glass of water.

"Not long after New York."

"Plus you went on the gluten free diet," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me, and Pepper came back in with two bags.

"Happy has been alerted and I'm ready to go."

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road. Or the skies." I said, laughing at myself.

"Alright Princess," Dad laughed, putting the glass down and linking his arm through mine to get me downstairs. Wanda was civil to my father, but sat down next to me with a smile on her face.

"Vision and you seem to be getting close," I whispered when we landed 30 minutes later. Vision had come out to greet us, and barely saying a hello to my Dad. I knew how hard it was for him to hear the voice that he created, want nothing to do with him.

"He and I talk," She said, shrugging to throw me off.

"You know that I can tell you're lying," I teased, bumping her shoulder with my own. As we all walked into the base, I saw Fury smirking at me.

"How did I not know you and Pym knew each other?"

"Some things a girl just has to keep to herself." I said, as we continued walking. I left everyone to get settled in while I went to prepare dinner. Chopping up the chicken, simmering the sauce, and cooking the pot of rice, I sighed.

"Mmm… mmm," I heard, making my head snap up. It wasn't an adult voice by far, so I turned to see who it was.

"Elijah!" I smiled, noticing my boy was crawling to me.

"I think he's trying to say Mom," Natasha smirked, bringing in Callie on her hip.

"Are you trying to say Mama?" I smiled, picking him up and kissing him all over his chubby little face.

"They've been fun," She said, mixing the sauce.

"Did you like your time with Auntie Nat?" I said, cuddling him close. He smiled at me, and my heart melted.

"Steve and Bucky had me watching them, as they had some business to attend to." She said, handing me Callie as well.

"I'm going to have to get back to strength training." I said, noticing how heavy they got since two days before.

"Jemma says they put on another two pounds each. And that they more resemble 12 month olds now." She said, grabbing plates for the table.

"I'm surprised that that haven't started trying to talk until now."

"Maybe it's just their bodies that the serum has effected, not their brains." She suggested.

"That was the one thing I remember from Steve's retelling of how he was chosen. The serum took the good and made it better. Bad became worse. His heart for his country grew that day, maybe that's all it does. Steve was already wicked smart to begin with. Mind you, I have no idea the effects that Zola's formula had on Bucky." I said, after putting them in their mobile playpen. Like the bassinets we had at the playground, we had one in just about every room.

"Bucky hasn't seemed like himself today. What's the reason?" She asked, folding her arms and leaning against the fridge. Putting everything in two large serving dishes, I set them on burners to keep warm while the rice cooked.

"I was… interrogating the man that ordered Bucky to kill Howard Stark."

"Wow, that's huge. And they didn't agree with your methods?"

"They don't know who I learned most of my tricks from." I sighed.

"Rumlow was a sneaky bastard."

"What they don't know yet… is he is a triple agent." I said softly. Her head snapped up to glare at me, and I knew I had hit a nerve.

"What is with all your secrets Sera? You knew about Insight, you know the man that had shrinking tech, and you know that Rumlow has been working Hydra the whole time?"

"Not the whole time." I said, putting down the spoon I was holding.

"I really want to hit you right now," She growled.

"I will explain everything once…. He checks back in."

"Where is he Sera?"

"Taking care of loose ends. That's all I can tell you. If I say anything else, it will blow his cover and we will have lost our entire trail on Hydra."

"Can you at least tell me what he's doing?"

"He's re-recruiting. It's a ruse, designed to put all of Hydra in one spot, before… before arresting the lot."

"And just where are you going to put that many people?"

"Somewhere they can't get back from."

"And where would that be?" She asked.

"A facility I will name when I reveal the whole plan. Natasha, I'm asking you to trust me, as you've always done. What I do is for the good of this country, not myself."

"You're starting to sound like them you know." She replied cooly.

"Yeah, just a bit. I'm getting tired of the lies, but in order for this to work, I need you all to have complete trust that I know what I'm doing. And that means not tell everyone."

"Who does know?"

"Fury, Maria, Coulson and May."

"You don't trust Steve and Bucky?"

"They have been known to jump head first, ask for a parachute later. I'm gonna play this close to my chest. And they can hate me for it, they can threaten to take away my children, but nothing in this world has been more important to me, from day one than this."

"What do you consider day one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Since the day I found out I was a Stark. The day my whole life turned out to be a lie that my mother kept to protect me from my father's enemies."

"His enemies didn't appear until after he became Iron Man," She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, his enemies were watching his every movement. And my mother, turned out to be the biggest of all."

"Why?"

"She was the Red Skull's granddaughter." I yelled, startling the kids. Natasha's eyes widened in fury and growled, "How long have you known?"

"She told me on her deathbed. Told me that she believe none of the lies Hydra had spewed to her. She hid with me, to protect me from them. I am a legacy, you could say, but it was something I knew to be wrong without having them explain their side. And I know, once Bucky and Steve know, they won't look at me the same way. They wont trust me. And they have every right not to. I have lied, and kept this close for years. And I know that once they tell me to leave, my heart will break. And once it does, I will truly become the monster I've known myself to be."

She didn't speak, but I heard a scuffle from the doorway and saw Wanda and Pietro looking in. Wanda gave a weak smile, as all the other agents filed in with them. I heard more coming in behind me and knew Natasha had pressed the signal for dinner.

"You are meant to hear this all later. It's time my secrets came to light."

"Yeah. Time is right." A voice sounded from behind me, and my blood ran cold. Not bothering to turn around, I heard both children squeal in joy at being picked up and I tried to keep my tears at bay.

"I guess this is for the better," I said taking a pair of handcuffs from my back pocket, and putting them on myself. But before I could put the other on my wrist, Fury's hand stopped me.

"That's not necessary Stark. It's both our burden to tell."

"Mine more than most," I sobbed, silently pleading for him to finish putting them on. Instead he took them off, and put them on the counter.

"I've known since before I asked her to come to SHIELD. It helped me work angles I needed. I had my suspicions for years, and something Loki said tipped me off that Hydra was in SHIELD."

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." I quoted, turning to see Steve and Bucky holding our children protectively from me.

"She told me the moment she found out. Not something most people would be forthright about," Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"But she only told you. Then why now? Why after years of lying do you tell the truth now?" Bucky said lowly.

"Because the plan is almost complete. The prison we've built, stronger than the Fridge, is in the last place anyone would think to look. And my mutant friends have been helping bring it to fruition. Our triple agent is gathering them all there for a secret meeting of any remaining Hydra followers. And it was the perfect trap."

"You know the X-Men?" Sam asked, standing beside Steve.

"Yes. Dr. Charles Xavier is my friend, and the only one that has ever helped me face my inner demons. Those demons being whose legacy I was supposed to be. I had a choice, and I made it. Now, I'm going to sit in that specialized cell downstairs until everyone has had a chance to digest what I'm saying. This was never meant to hurt anyone more than it hurt me. And what you are all feeling now. Well, welcome to my life the last 8 years." I said, leaving the room. I ran down the stairs, towards the cell I talked about but I was stopped by a voice.

"You are not gonna believe what just happened," He laughed darkly.

"Clint," I breathed.

"I found out my sister, the woman I trusted with my children, was lying to me since the day I met her. But then again, I could tell she wanted to tell me. I just knew I would have to stick around to find out what it was that was so important to keep buried." He said, bow drawn, arrow notched at my head as I turned.

"You were the one person I trusted other than Fury with my secret. You of all people should have been honest."

"And I will wait years, decades to earn back your trust. I know I lost everyone's. But if you feel like you have to..." I said, going to place a hand on my stomach, but stopping myself.

"Drop the bow Merida," I heard my father's voice say. They had all followed me, wanting to see if I would go where I said.

"Your own daughter lied to you."

"And we haven't lied to each other? We haven't kept things, huge things, from the team?" My Dad said, as Pepper stood by his side.

"Please, do not fight on my account. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it," I said, my voice breaking. I walked up to the control panel on the door and set it to shut and seal me in.

"Don't you dare Sera." My Dad yelled as I backed up to the door.

"Daddy, this is the only way. I can give them some peace of mind, and I have nowhere to run. Phil and May will come to explain with me. Call Professor Xavier. That wonderful man is a walking lie detector. At least this way, no one else can get hurt." I said, then running into the room, but not before one of Clint's arrows pierced my side. Grounding my teeth in pain, I kept from crying out as I went down. I cried as I realized it was still protruding from my skin. I heard a commotion and saw Steve and Bucky trying to separate Dad from killing Clint.

"Today was supposed to be happy. I thought…" I said, blacking out from the pain.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:**_ Here's your weekly dose of Sera! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

A soft beeping woke me up, and I sighed. I knew they set me up in the cell with medical equipment, which was to be expected. I felt the handcuffs, knowing I was handcuffed to the bed and didn't try to strain. I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, and immersing myself in the pain.

"You're awake," A voice said from outside the glass.

"You didn't let me out. It's understandable," I said as I guessed who it was.

"They put me in charge of your recovery. Dr. Simmons wasn't feeling objective about it."

"Well, it's to be expected Jean." I sighed. Jean Grey was still just as beautiful as I remembered with her red hair much shorter than last time.

"They don't accept what they don't understand. Logan, Scott and Professor Xavier are up there with them, trying to explain how you've been helping us."

"What they want to do is keep me in a cage for the rest of my life, and I don't blame them. Cage the monster, solve the problem."

"I've never gotten why you call yourself a monster." She chuckled.

"Siren, my codename. You know the myth right?"

"Part human, part bird, part mermaid. Lured sailors to theirs deaths with their song." She said, coming into the cell.

"I sung and wove an intricate web of lies to write the wrongs I was born with. I became the thing I feared, because I was trying so hard not to. I pushed people away, lied, killed in the name of justice. I didn't have to be part of Hydra to do their dirty work. Even at SHIELD, they were there, shaping me to be their killer. Only I didn't realize it until Steve brought the Helicarriers down in DC. I will never be rid of the stain I was born with. I was born with blood on my hands because of the family my mother was born into."

"I tried to wipe it off, tried so hard to clean myself of it, only to make it worse. I single handedly ruined my marriage, my relationships, and the trust I had. I can't blame this lie on Fury. I did this to myself."

"I don't believe that," She said, taking a look under my bandages. I winced at her prodding, but chose to keep quiet.

"Surgery to repair your small intestine went well. I'm sorry to say that arrow took out one of your ovaries. I could not salvage it. And..." She said quietly. My heart ached and I asked her though my mind, " _Lost?_ "

Her nod was quick, almost non-existent, but she read my mind for a bucket quickly enough. Whatever had been in my stomach came spilling from my mouth, and I coughed.

" _Don't tell them,_ " I asked, and then said, "I need a minute alone."

"Of course sister," she said, patting my hand. As she left the cell, and the door closed, the tears welled up and spilled over.

"I deserved this, you didn't deserve this," I chanted over and over again as I cried. Thrashing and wailing, I screamed in agony. After ten minutes, I felt myself calming down.

"I'm a monster." I spoke softly, seeing there was no point in crying over it. I deserved worse.

"Monsters don't cry over their missing ovaries. They don't cry over the fact that trying for children will be that much harder."

"Please, leave me here to die." I whimpered to my Dad, as I saw him through the window.

"Not a chance," he cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how," I sobbed.

"I don't care. You could have been Red Skull himself, and I would still love you. You are my daughter, my flesh and blood. The only child I will ever have apparently." He cried silently as I kept sobbing.

"You and Pepper were trying?" I said, choking back my sobs.

"It's not meant to be," He said, pointing to himself.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Stop saying you are sorry. Do you know how many times I lied to you?"

"312 times since I've known you." I chuckled, "Not counting the 12 you told when I was undercover at Stark Industries."

"Wow, you've been counting? Wait, no, that's not the point. The point is, despite what the Popsicle twins think of you, I'm going to choose to love you, despite what you lied about. I wanted to kill Barton when Dr. Grey broke the news. Natasha did get him pretty good though. Broke his jaw. Even if they all think you are Hyrda, you chose to lock yourself up here, knowing it was an act of trust."

"It wasn't that." I said, tears leaking out again.

"Then why lock yourself in here?"

"This way, I can give them everything. I can tell the whole truth and they can decide what to do with me afterwards. Running would have been stupid and made me look guilty. And while they are never going to let me see my children again, I didn't want to leave them. So while my idea was thought out, it was also selfish. They may tell me to leave. And if they ask me to, I'll go. I won't give them anymore reason to hate me."

"They don't hate you. They are hurt," I heard Nat's voice.

"Please, leave me here to die. It's what I deserve." I said, closing my eyes and feeling the last of my tears leak out.

"Not a chance сестра," She said, as I turned my face away from the glass.

"Please, unless you want answers, leave me be." I sighed, turning slightly so I wouldn't aggravate my wound and they got the message.

"We love you Sera, don't forget that."

"Always and forever," Nat said, tapping on the glass. It was a code we had come up with that let the other know that we were working on an escape plan.

"No Nat. Not this time." I sighed. Her huff I took as annoyance but her words made my heart melt, "I knew you were telling the truth."

It was quiet, as I heard their footsteps fading, hushed words exchanged about my recovery. It was unearthly quiet for the next ten minutes. Sighing, I heard the door open again. This time, instead of Jean's voice I heard Steve's.

"You had every opportunity to tell me."

"No, I didn't Steve. No matter when I told you, you would have had the same reaction you always have to anything Hydra. This was personal, for me. This had nothing to do with you. Now, like I told Nat and my Dad, unless you want information, leave me here to die," I said, keeping myself turned from his view.

"Professor Xavier explained how you came to him for help. You didn't trust SHIELD psychologists to help you out."

"I didn't trust anyone." I sighed, thinking back to my first SHIELD years.

"He saw you in between when Bucky and you were in Russia, and the time you helped me acclimate to the world I woke up to. I don't think that was a coincidence."

"Call it what you want Steve. If you want something specific, ask me."

"Do you even love me, or Bucky? Do you love those children we created?" He asked, temper rising. My sob answered his question, as I said, "I always will love both of you and our children. My love for you was never a lie."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I had years to kill either one of you but I didn't. Steve, what possible reason could I have for stringing you along? For giving Bucky his memories back? For sneaking off to a secret SHIELD base, when I could have snuck off for an abortion? Those children never leave Avenger or SHIELD custody. They haven't even been to visit my Dad at Stark Tower. They have been everywhere that Hydra doesn't know about for a reason. I want to keep them out of Hydra's hands. Had my mother not run away with me, I would be one of their puppets. They would have had to brainwash me into it. You and Bucky would have never met me, those beautiful children would have never been born, and I would be a mindless zombie. I did all this, lied to everyone I care about, to not only protect you and Bucky, but to protect my children." I screamed, still not looking at him.

"Captain Rogers," Jean said sternly entering the room and coming to my side.

"Deep breaths, you've pulled your stitches."

"Leave them. I deserve a scar anyways," I whispered. She wouldn't listen, and went to redo them, and I moved away.

"Maybe if I'm lucky," I said softly. _I'll bleed out, and my pain will be over_ , I thought to myself.

"Don't you dare think like that Sera! Sera, you are stronger than the darkness. Look at me," Jean yelled, pulling my shoulder until I looked into her eyes. Steve was watching, that much I could see in my peripheral vision.

"Snap out of it," She said, fury in her eyes.

"I deserve this," I said, no emotion in my voice.

"You're better than this little sister. You have a whole team of people who love you, and I'm not talking about this dysfunctional one," She said, forcing me to stay in one spot as she redid my stitches. I blankly stared at the ceiling, caring less and less that Steve was watching.

"My name is Seraphina Kalashnikov, Agent Nash, Seraphina Annalise Stark, Agent Stark, Seraphina Rogers-Barnes, the Siren. Born April 18th, 1989. Mother, Annalise Freya Kalashnikov, granddaughter of Johann Schmidt. Father, Anthony Howard Stark, son of Howard Stark. Underground pit fighter in college to pay bills. Mother was a nurse who died of late detected lung cancer. Agent of SHIELD from 2007 to 2014. Avenger from 2012 to present. Wife to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Mother to Elijah Howard Stark Rogers-Barnes and Calliope Arya Stark Rogers-Barnes."

"We know all of that," Steve said, sitting down.

"Best not to interrogate her after what she just found out." I heard Logan say.

"I just want to know if the woman I love is still in there," He said as I sank further into the bed.

"Cap, you are going to want to listen," Logan said, gruffly. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I have known since the night my mother died that I was related to Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, who mysteriously disappeared during a fight with Steve Rogers aka Captain America on the Valkiyre, bound for the U.S with missiles for major cities. I knew that he was the head of Hydra at that time and that if they found out who I was, they would find me. So I kept it to myself, knowing that anyone who found out wouldn't look at me for who I was, but for who my great grandfather was."

"I only told Director Fury because I was beginning to trust him. I wanted him to trust me too, so I told him what I knew. He in turn promised not to tell a soul, except for my supervising officer, Agent Phil Coulson. Phil didn't judge me like I thought he would, but took me under his wing much like one of my professors did. He felt like a father to me in the time between my mother's passing and finding out I was a Stark."

"I kept the secret because I was afraid of what my father would think of me. I tried to tell him, but then I was sent by Fury to Russia to take out the Winter Soldier. After falling in love with him, I pulled myself off the case. The next month I was sent out to help retrieve a 0-8-4, object of unknown origin. It turned out to be a helmet that was wanted by Magneto, known name of Erik Lehnsherr. The group of mutants known as X-Men, arrived and helped us fight against Magneto and his group of mutants. They retrieved the helmet, and fell back. Professor Xavier invited me to tea the next day."

"He helped me work past the demons in my head, the ones telling me that I was a monster for being born. He offered me sanctuary at his school for mutants, and I took the few months to myself. March 2012, I was asked back after a team retrieved Captain Rogers body from the Valkyrie wreckage in the Arctic. Once we discovered that he was indeed alive, it was only a matter of time before he woke up. We put on the theatrics for him so as to ease him gently into this new world. I was his guide and psychiatrist while he acclimated to this new world."

"You told me you were a friend." Steve said, as everyone outside the cell shushed him. I hadn't even realized they were there when I started

"I was. I wasn't reporting anything back to SHIELD. I wanted to be up front with you, but as a psychiatrist, I knew that asking you to relive those memories that pained you so much, with knowledge of my ancestors would cause you to mistrust me. It wasn't until before New York that I started accepting that I had feelings of more than friendship for you. I had for over a month, but I couldn't say anything."

"After my relationship with Captain Rogers started, I found more things that irked me about SHIELD. Director Fury was too secretive, as I was the first to learn that Phil had been brought back from the dead with an experimental drug and memory replacing."

"Then my father's house was attacked and he was presumed dead, which was kept from me. It only cemented those feelings of distrust for the system. Upon discovering we were cousins, Brock Rumlow and I grew close. I won over Rumlow to my side, but chose not to tell anyone except Fury about my discovery. Rumlow was willing to give up intel on them as long as we cleared his name afterwards. So even after SHIELD fell and Hydra was exposed, I kept the circle small. Planning to bring them out of the shadows in a big way, with Rumlow hiding as a sheep in wolves clothing."

"The plan was for a rebuilt prison on Three Mile Island to be the trap. Hydra had no reason to fear Rumlow, and we got the drop on them. Once in the facility, they would be surrounded by the U.S military, the Avengers, SHIELD, and the CIA."

"We needed extra help, so I enlisted Professor Xavier and the X-Men's help. I was going to contact Rumlow the other day before we had our break in. Scott Lang is Ant-Man. Dr. Hank Pym designed the suit and tech during the Cold War. He lost his wife and left SHIELD and Howard Stark's gaze two years before I was born. He was one of my professors at MIT. I went to help because if anyone got their hands on this shrinking tech, it could even the playing field for our enemies."

"I took Mitchell Carson into custody during the fight, as he had openly confessed to being Hydra. I tortured him and manipulated information out of him regarding remaining Hydra heads. The only remaining heads were himself and Gideon Malcik, Advisor to the President's staff. They want the Monolith that was on the Iliad. It is a portal between worlds. Specifically the world where the first Inhuman was sent over 1000 years ago."

"He was feared, so those that feared him sent him to Maveth, the planet beyond our solar system. There he was sent a sacrifice each decade, in hopes that one would return him to our planet. They mean to serve this Inhuman as their God, and he will rule the earth. So far, they have been unsuccessful in returning people. 1000 years of people following this notion boiled down to one society, who called themselves Hydra."

"Even though we destroyed it, there were smaller pieces of the rock cut from it, and placed in the von Strucker family vaults across the globe. I know this seems unbelievable, but it's the truth." I sighed, looking over to Steve.

"You still lied Sera." Steve said, his angry captain face on.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore. Even if I told you earlier, all my worst fears came true today. I lost your trust, rightfully so."

"You know how I've been about people that lie to me." He said, looking at Fury.

"Yet you still trust them, because the lies were meant to keep you and others safe. Phil was brought back to life and Fury knew that if we didn't let the camaraderie sit for a few months, the Avengers wouldn't come back together when we needed them. He didn't tell you about his suspicions about Hydra right away because we had no way to flush them out. You would have dove in head first without all the information. We know you Steve, we know all of you, and how you react. I did this to have every possible angle to our advantage."

"You said you were doing it for the kids."

"Not long ago, when they had just been born, I was worried a fire fight was going to come to our door and I could do nothing to protect them. This, putting Hydra away for good, this is what's going to protect them. Steve there is something bigger than all of us coming. It can't be a coincidence that two of the Infinity Stones Thor spoke of, came into play within the last 3 years. Plus the Ether that Jane had in her was considered an Infinity Stone before it became a shifting matter."

""A house divided against itself cannot stand." That is what we will be if we don't have faith in one another. We need to be a united front against this enemy. It's not the time to be choosing sides, or picking fights with the government. Hydra and anyone else that threatens our world needs to be put down."

"You were going to kill Carson, weren't you?" He asked.

"No, because I had a feeling that I should keep him alive. He will stand trial and I will be the prosecutor. It's only fitting that the granddaughter of the man he had killed, put him in Death Row."

"What else are you hiding from us?" He said, the group listening in intently.

"I do use cinnamon in my pancakes." I said, as Sam yelled, "I knew it!"

The tension seemed to have lifted with the light confession. Steve leaned back and watched me pensively. I just stared up at the ceiling again, knowing it would be a long time before anyone trusted me again.

"Now, I've given you all the information you need. Please leave me be." I said, turning to face the wall again

"Let her out," Bucky said, coming into the cell.

"Buck," Steve started.

"Steve, there's a 50% chance she won't be able to have children again. What Hydra operative cries over something so important? She told you everything. She could have stayed quiet, she could have run and never looked back. I trust her because she gave me my memories back. What kind of sick twisted Hydra agent would do that?" He said, unlocking the handcuffs. I didn't fight him, as he lifted me from the bed.

"Let me die," I whimpered as he carried me up the stairs to our room.

"Not a chance in hell of that ангел." He said, kissing my forehead gently. Opening the door to our room, he gently set me on our bed.

"Rest. I'll bring up Dr. Grey in a few hours. And maybe a bowl of ice cream," he said, smiling gently.

"I'm not hungry," I said, turning on my side. He paused, checking my forehead for a fever.

"Is it just a reaction to the anesthesia?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated, closing my eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Bucky's POV

A week went by and she didn't move. Two more went by and she still refused to leave the bed. She got up to go to the bathroom, and laid back down to stare out the window. She didn't talk, look at the children, nor eat any of the food we brought her. Steve had taken to sleeping on the couch, as he hadn't forgiven her yet. I had a great time beating him up in training because he was being an ass. The SHIELD agents all took turns sitting with her. Wanda was by her side all day, every day.

Natasha had pleaded with us that she was telling the truth, even explaining the secret code they had to let the other know, they were planning an escape for the trapped. She said that she refused the escape, even when she knew Natasha could pull it off.

"It was an act of good will. If she stayed, it would cement the fact she was telling the truth." She explained after I left Sera. The X-Men pleaded on her behalf as well. Steve was starting to understand why she did what she did. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her in Russia that she would be my salvation. She wasn't the type to turn against someone. She had one side and only one side in all of his.

"Sera, eat something. Please," I pleaded, as I set down a bowl of chicken soup. Simmons wasn't sure that solid food would be good after she starved herself for 3 weeks.

"Well, at least she's drinking a little water," She had offered with optimism.

"Sera. Eat."

"I told you to let me die." She said, speaking for the first time in three weeks.

"Like I said, not a chance in hell." I growled, "Now, eat the goddamn soup, or I'm going to force you to."

"Buck, stop." Steve said from the doorway

"Sera," He said, taking the seat beside me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She mumbled, staring blankly ahead.

"You want me to leave you alone?" He said, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't think I've thought about asking you to leave? You don't think I've thought about what all this is doing to the three of us? How are we going to explain this to the kids when they are old enough? Despite all of the lies you've told, I still love you."

"Then stop loving me." She said, her even tone cutting both of us.

"You want to show me you weren't lying to us? Get out of this bed, eat something, and play with our kids. Show me you can still be trusted." He yelled, anger leaking from every pore of his body.

"It would be easier for you if I left. Say it."

"Yes," He said harshly, but continued softly, "But I'm not in for easy. This, all of this, what we have, has never been easy Sera. It took me a long time to even tell you I loved you."

"Longer for me," She sighed.

"That is what made me love you more. Not because you hesitated, but because you waited until you felt open and heartfelt enough to mean it."

"If you want me to leave, ask."

"I don't want you to leave." He sighed.

"But you just said-"

"That it would be easier, but I don't want you to go. You are still my wife, our wife. No matter what, no matter who your great grandfather was, or what experimenting you did in college, I still love you. And that is why this was so hard for me. Because despite how angry, and betrayed I felt, you will always be the woman I love."

"A divorce would be messy anyways," I chuckled. She sat up, being mindful of her side, and leaned back against the headboard.

"Can someone carry me to the bathtub? I lost feeling in my legs a few days ago." She said, making us smile.

"Now why didn't you tell anyone?" Steve said, pulling the covers off her, and picking her up carefully. She looked too thin, and Steve's face showed how scared he was from seeing her frail body.

"Because I wanted to fade away." She cried, not looking at either one of us.

"Is that why you've been starving yourself?" I whispered.

"Another few weeks and I would have." She nodded.

"You don't get to just give up like that Sera. You have two children that need their mother." He said as I moved to turn on the water in the tub. She didn't fight us, as I helped Steve undress her.

"They would be better off without me," She sobbed, "I'm a monster."

"Stop saying that," Steve said sternly. Sitting her down, we both helped her wash. I worked on shampooing her hair and Steve shaved her legs, as she cried.

"I'm sorry you don't trust me anymore," She whimpered.

"We trust you, we are just hurt." He sighed.

"Speak for yourself. I trust her always, and I'm not hurt," I said, throwing a handful of bubbles at his face. She giggled as Steve moved to throw some water at me. We both paused, in awe of the long forgotten sound.

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry that I did. I know it's going to take a lot of time for that to heal. And until then, I won't ask you two for anything." She said, gesturing to the bed in the other room.

"He can ignore you all he wants, I'm still going to want you," I said, kissing her neck softly, as she cried.

"I don't think, I'll be up for anything, is more what I meant." She looked down at the healed wound as she spoke.

"When you feel ready then," I said softly.

"Clint feels awful about what he did." Steve said, gently cleaning around the fresh pink scar.

"He was justified in his feelings."

"That doesn't mean he had the right to…" Steve started, and stopped.

"What? Make it harder for me to reproduce? Who in their right mind would want someone to have the ability to pop out little Hydra Nazi's?"

"That doesn't make it right. Laura's been calling to talk to you. She made Clint sleep on the front porch the first week. Now he's on the couch." Steve said, using a cloth to clean her torso, as I rinsed her hair.

"I thought that if I died, it would be easier on you all. Not feeling like you had to watch your backs, thinking I would turn on you. Death would be less painful than what I'm feeling."

"Stop, don't say another word." Steve said, clenching his fists. She was quiet, as Steve held her face in one hand. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back, fear written across her face.

"How do you know you still love me?"

"I know, because you are still Sera." He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to let either of us close. She brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her cheek on her knees.

"We'll give you a few minutes to yourself," I said, nudging Steve to get up.

"Okay." She whispered brokenly. Leaving the bathroom, I grabbed her new clothes and set them next to the tub with a fluffy towel. She smiled weakly at me, but hadn't moved. I sighed as Steve sat on the bed, running his hands over his face.

"You are an ass." I said softly, sitting beside him.

"The biggest." He agreed, smirking to himself.

"We shouldn't crowd her," He said, putting a hand on my knee.

"What should we do?" I asked, searching his face for an answer.

"I would like to check out this lead with Rumlow. See if it's going anywhere. Apparently un unknown number has been calling her phone for the last three weeks, every other day." He said, looking at me. I nodded, hearing the twins from down the hall.

"Is that Natasha?" He asked, confused as to who had the kids.

"No, Wanda. She's been entertaining them with her powers. Floating blocks and such," I chuckled as Wanda rounded the corner with the twins.

"I sensed she had moved." She said hopefully.

"She's in the bath. She seems lost. I just feel like there is a wall between us now." Steve said quietly, as he took Callie from her arms.

"I have an idea." She smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Sera's POV**_

The guys left me to myself like they promised. I got dressed, brushed my hair, and began to feel human again. Wanda was waiting by the bed where she usually sat, a bowl of soup in her hands. I sat next to her, and slowly had a few spoonfuls. She didn't speak, but I could tell she was overjoyed that I was eating.

She offered her arm, and I knew she wanted us to get out of the apartment. Sighing, I got up and took her arm, her leading us out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. I had to hold onto her and the railing tightly on the way down, as my legs weren't quite back to full strength.

"I thought I could show you what I've been practicing," She said with a small smile as we entered the studio. I gazed longingly at my shoes in the corner and gave her a nod in reply.

"Wanda, we need you for a second." I heard a voice say in her ear.

"Coming," She said, tapping her comm, before turning and saying, "I'll be right back."

She dashed out of the room, and I stood there gazing at the floor. A minute ticked by, and then another. I stood there for about ten minutes before I moved forward. Carefully bending over, I picked up my shoes, stroking the soles and sighing. My music was still in the system, so I turned it on, cued up a song, and changed shoes.

Moving to the middle of the room, I took a deep breath. I started small in my movements, testing out my muscles for the first time in weeks.

 _Long steady road_

 _Oh travel, be kind_

 _I'm searching for some peace of mind_

 _The home that you know_

 _A home left behind_

 _Oh trouble, don't trouble this time._

 _And baby don't look back,_

 _Odds don't stack_

 _They just crumble down around you._

 _Oh, you gotta go away if you wanna come back_

 _I won't crack I can't make a sound without you._

My movements became a little more fluid, dancing from my heart and its anguish. Twisting and turning, moving slow, and picking up speed with each line.

 _And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

 _Even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go._

My movements got smaller, scared someone would walk in and see I was crying.

 _Know your way down your music, your town_

 _You never are walking alone_

 _A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break_

 _Your mountains ain't made out of stone._

 _So baby don't look back odds don't stack_

 _They just crumble down around you_

 _Oh you gotta go away if you wanna come back_

 _I won't crack I can't make a sound without you._

I felt my heart break with every word, but every step gave me life.

 _And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

 _Even if it sounds crazy, darling._

 _So Baby don't look back,_

 _Odds don't stack they just crumble down, around you._

 _Oh you gotta go away, if you wanna come back_

 _I won't crack I can't make a sound without you_

 _And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I won't let you go_

 _And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

 _Even if it sounds crazy, darling I won't let_

 _You go_

 _No I can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go_

 _No I just can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go_

 _[x3]_

Stopping in child's pose, I kept breathing. The song changed quietly, and I sighed. Moving again, I

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

 _So hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Anymore_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

By the end of the song, I was on the floor crying. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

" _Fight Sera, fight this. I know you're strong enough_." I heard my mother's voice, as the memory of her passing flashed in front of my mind.

" _Momma, save your strength." I sighed, as she coughed. They were surprised she held on this long._

" _Sera, promise me you will fight. Don't fall into this depression you seem to be spiraling towards. I'll be gone soon, and I need you to promise me you wont let it take you under." She wheezed._

" _I promise Momma. Just please rest."_

" _I… think this is the end."_

" _Tony," She smiled, staring off into the distance, making me turn to see if someone was behind me. My confusion was overpowered by my concern, as there was no one there._

 _She was hallucinating._

" _You came back." She cried, as I let out a quiet breath. It was the least I could do for her, to let her imagine the love of her life had come back._

" _I'm sorry I lied about Sera. She's beautiful, isn't she?" She said, looking at me. I smiled tightly, knowing this was going to play out in her imagination anyways._

" _At least you'll have each other, when I'm gone." She said, before coughing._

" _I still love you Tony, always will." She said to herself, and I handed her a glass of water. Her eyes seemed to focus back on me, and I knew the mirage was over._

" _Sera, my darling girl. Don't let them find you." She said, refusing the water._

" _Who Momma?" I asked, humoring her._

" _I should have told you, but I was protecting you from them, hiding you."_

" _Who?"_

" _Hydra. I am the granddaughter of Johan Schmidt. I hid you from them to protect you from their lies. No matter what the history books tell you Sera, Hydra doesn't just die when their leader does. It grows and thrives in the shadows. Trust no one with this."_

" _Mom, you aren't making any sense." I said, thinking how crazy it sounded. She wasn't hallucinating , but it still didn't make sense._

" _You were an Heir. Part of the reason I left your father was because they were on my tail. I had to protect you, shield you from their lies and beliefs. You are so much more than who you are now. You'll see Sera, you were meant for something greater. I believe you can destroy them once and for all."_

 _Her coughing got worse, and her breathing became labored. I gave her the oxygen mask and it got better._

" _My sweet girl," She smiled, "I love you until the mountains tumble down."_

 _She was gone before I could reply, "I love you too Momma."_

Hitting my fist against the floor, I looked into the mirrored wall in front of me, and said, "I'm stronger than this."

Squaring my shoulders, I sang out clearly from my heart.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_

 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_

 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

I was smiling by the end, despite the tears rolling down my cheeks. Sobbing, I fell to the floor, curling into the fetal position. Rubbing soft circles on my stomach, almost comfortingly, I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I said, accepting the loss. I had been feeling the symptoms for only a week, but I knew it wasn't the flu.

"I'm sorry little baby. You would have been loved," I sighed. Less than a minute later, Steve burst through the door, looking murderous.

"You were…" He choked back a sob

"How did you hear?" I asked, confused.

"No wonder you didn't let us near you," Bucky said, scooping me into his arms.

"How did you…" I asked, looking around the room, before seeing a camera that wasn't there before.

"We needed to see what you would do. It was only Wanda, Sam, Nat and us watching. We hoped you would break out of this shell. We didn't think that you'd do what you did." Steve said, pulling the camera from the wall.

"That's a good piece of tech! Why did you rip it out of the wall?" I groaned, taking the camera and seeing what could be salvaged. Both looked at me incredulously, silently asking for an explanation.

"I had my suspicions, and Jean confirmed it the day I confessed." I sighed as we all huddled together on the floor.

"What Clint did, did that?" Bucky asked, fists clenching.

"He had no way of knowing."

"But you were pregnant?" Steve asked, tears forming in his eyes. Nodding, I let my head hang. Both held me, and each other, while we cried.

"I hate to interrupt," A voice said in the doorway, "But there are two little ones that want to see you. "

Wanda and Natasha put the kids down on the floor, and I looked at them for the first time in 3 weeks.

"My darlings," I sobbed, crawling out of Bucky and Steve's hold.

"Mmmam," Elijah said, smiling as he crawled over. Stopping in my tracks, Callie squealed, "Mmamma."

Dropping the camera, I scooped them both up into my lap, crying as I kissed their little faces.

"That's right, Mama." I laughed, as they giggled.

"Can you say, Dada?" I prompted as Steve and Bucky came to kneel beside us.

"Don't push your luck," Steve said, drying his eyes. Bucky pushed him playfully as the kids watched their fathers.

"Ddda," Callie smiled at Steve.

"Dddada," Elijah said, before laughing at Bucky.

"My darlings," I whispered, kissing their heads.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill my best friend," Natasha said blankly.

"Nat, please don't. He already feels bad enough."

"He should." Wanda said, eyes glowing in anger.

"Both of you, calm down. I was only maybe 5 weeks along."

"You could have been 8 weeks today." Natasha said coldly.

"But I'm not. While I in now way condone abortion, I realized it was too early to even have another child. It's sad, and I've grieved. Now we move on. And if any of you, or Sam, mention this to Clint or the rest of the team, I will personally hang your butt from the flagpole outside." I threatened, standing up with the twins. Both women rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling hungry." I said softly, before walking out of the studio.

"Oh thank god!" Bucky said, smacking Steve's shoulder.

"I'll make the sandwiches," Wanda said, coming to my side and taking Elijah.

"I was making some borscht this morning if anyone wants a bowl," Natasha said, linking her arm in my free one.

"Oooh, I would love some." I said, as I heard the guys talking quietly behind us. Listening as best as I could while Natasha and Wanda filled me in on current events, I watched them wording to each other as we walked.

"Remember boys, no talking." I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," They grumbled, sharing a look of annoyance.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter were I Won't Let You Go by Hedley, Hello by Adele, and Fight Song by Rachel Platten (try to find an acapella version!).


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:**_ Last chapter of the week. Hopefully this ties you guys over :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Within the next two days I had regained my appetite, and spent nearly the whole time with the twins. Steve and Bucky were hesitant to hold me, which I was thankful for, as I wasn't quite up to intimacy. I knew they were still hurt, and I gave them space, but they also missed me.

"Well, would you look at that!" I exclaimed, seeing a familiar face strolling up to the front door of the base. He was immediately surrounded with armed agents, and politely put his hands up in surrender.

"Brock, you are only supposed to call," I chuckled, when I called them off. He smiled, "Well you haven't been answering my calls Princess. Came to meet my nephew and niece."

"I told you not to call me that," I joked, punching his arm.

"Ouch, what did they do to you?" I laughed at the weakness in my hand.

"Whitehall thought it would be fun to experiment on me after the Triskellion fell. Had to make it seem like I was loyal still. Helped with the burns, but ultimately gave me a version of the serum." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I would have never asked you to do that if I had known." I said, horrified that I had made him stay with Hydra.

"Hey, it made me stronger. Now I can rip their heads off," He joked, as we walked up to the command center.

"Steve, Bucky, I would like to formally introduce you to my cousin, Nikolai Kalashnikov."

"Nikolai?" They said, shocked looks crossing their faces.

"Long story short, her mother and my mother were sisters. Changed the name to not draw SHIELD suspicion, and now I keep it because it separates me from that moron."

"Okay, so what on earth do you two have planned?" Skye said, eyeing Brock/Nikolai's muscles. Trip saw this and puffed out his chest slightly, as did all the other men. Chuckling, I typed onto the keyboard and motioned to the screen.

"This is Three Mile Island. Colonel William Stryker ran a mutant prison there in 1980-81, after the nuclear plant was shut down. Logan/Wolverine took it down after battling their created mutant. I won't get into that disaster." I sighed.

"The prison was designed to keep highly volatile and dangerous mutants inside for experimentation. Since we redesigned it, the original escape route has been closed off." Brock said, pointing to the satellite image.

"We are luring these idiots in, because they think that they are safe, and that they have a way to bring back this Inhuman that supposedly is to rule the earth. First things first, we need to take Gideon Malick out of the equation. With him in play, I doubt Hydra will follow Brock knowing there is a higher head."

"We can't be doing this without the US government's help. So we need to have Mitchell Carson prosecuted before we can show we have proof of his involvement in Hydra."

"If he is involved in the ATCU that the President has started up, Rosalind Price will have information on him." Phil said, making me smile.

"Didn't fall for her charm?" I teased.

"No, I've actually been thinking about calling Audrey," He said quietly.

"FINALLY!" Daisy and I yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Anyways," Brock said, smirking, "Once we have both heads in custody, we can mobilize. Hydra is fractured and weak. This will be the last stand."

"There are five pieces that were missing from the original Monolith, so we have 5 vaults to find. They were supposed to be kept, one with each Hydra head, but Ward took care of that problem for us. They went back into the von Strucker vaults. There are 8 vaults, and we have their locations."

"We have not only the X-Men but reformed Brotherhood of Mutants members. They aren't too keen on another villain trying to take over the world."

"Well, we have about 5 Inhumans ready to help." Daisy said, throwing their specs up onto the screen.

"Cloning, metal manipulation, current manipulation, vibration manipulation, pyrokinesis and levitation. Cause this is gonna get the job done," Brock teased Daisy.

"If we're counting, only four people in this room have powers. And three were by serums," She taunted.

"The rest are deadly assassins that wont hesitate to kill you if you anger them. Daisy, stand down." Phil said, making me giggle under my breath.

"He's a bit of a blockhead," I heard her whisper to Trip, and Brock's head snap towards her in anger.

"Brock," I said, pushing back on his chest when he went to step towards her.

"Hún er ómannlegri og yngri umboðsmanni . Hún veit ekki betur." I growled at him.

"Hún ætti að virða öldunga hennar , og þá sem eru með meiri reynslu." He snarled at me.

"Wewe ni wakubwa ? Kutenda kama hilo!" I said, pushing him back again.

"Don't switch languages partway through," He chuckled, "You've got the bigger brain Princess."

"What just happened?" My Dad asked.

"I don't know. I only caught three words out of that whole conversation." Fury said, smirking.

"Anyways, we have Inhumans, superheroes, the government, mutants, and a very good friend of mine from the CIA putting in a good word for their cooperation."

"Friend?" Steve asked, and I grimaced, remembering I forgot to mention that.

"It's Sharon… Carter. And she has enlisted a few of Peggy Carter's higher up friends, military contacts and such. It should be an interesting fight."

"Hydra, what are their weapons?" Steve asked, leaning his hand on the middle table.

"That's where I come in," Brock smirked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"So far we only have the normal guns. Semi-automatic, machine guns, AK-47's, ADS amphibious assault rifles, and the latest in stolen Hammer tech. I'm supposed to be bringing in something a little more high tech in the next few weeks."

"Which is why Fitz, Jemma and I designed these," I said, bringing a gun to rest on top of the table.

"Think, Night Night/ICER guns, but much larger. They disperse a beam of light, that when it comes into contact with anything human, knocks them unconscious. We make Hydra believe they've killed people with them though."

"While Hydra does not have the antigen in their systems to fight it, we all will be immunized. We reversed the agent in the serum and will temorarily make you impervious to its effects." Jemma said smiling, as everyone looked confused.

"This beam of light is actually highly synthesized Tetrodetoxin B, of Dr. Banner's creation, that absorbs into the skin upon contact. It slows the heartbeat to one beat a minute, giving the appearance of death." I said, explaining it in plain terms for the less science inclined.

"That's my daughter!" Dad said, asking for a high five, and I gave one without even looking at him.

"We've also come up with something for if that fails to put them down. I got the idea from someone from my Dad's past. Obadiah Stane used this on my father back in 2008, right before he told the world," I said flicking his head, ignoring his pain, "That he was Iron Man."

"Oh that's gonna suck." Dad said, relieving the memory.

"Best part is, once you have this in one of your ears, it can't effect you."

"I tested it on myself yesterday and it sucked. Believe me, one ear bud works." I said, putting the tech down.

"Each ear bud repels the high admittance sound wave that causes short term paralysis. The sound has to travel through each ear and if blocked by one earbud, will redirect itself back out the way it came. But while it works with only one, we though it best to not chance it if these fall out."

"Your newly designed comm systems act as these ear buds. They don't cancel noise, so you can hear if someone's sneaking up on you, but they repel this," I said, showing them the 'stick of power'.

"That looks like…" Fury said, before I finished, "Loki's Glowstick of Destiny, I know."

"We are going to make Hydra think they found it again. None of them know that it was lost during the battle with Ultron in Seoul. The minute energy is touched, it will release a powerful sound wave than will knock the biggest guy onto his ass. So, make _sure_ you do _not_ lose these. Or I will be kicking your ass," I said, putting the fake scepter back in its case.

"Yes Ma'am," The SHIELD agents nodded.

"Wow, even I can't get them to do that." Phil said, surprised.

"No offense Director, but she has a bit more commanding presence," Mack teased.

"Damn straight. Now," I locked the case, "We've got work to do."

* * *

Translations:

Hún er ómannlegri og yngri umboðsmanni. Hún veit ekki betur. - Icelandic-

 _She is Inhuman, and a young agent. She doesn't know any better._

Hún ætti að virða öldunga hennar, og þá sem eru með meiri reynslu. -Icelandic-

 _She should respect her elders and those with more experience._

Wewe ni wakubwa? Kutenda kama hilo! - Swahili-

 _You're older? Act like it!_

 **A/N:** And that is all for this week :) Love you all!


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Fitz, Mack, Jemma, my Dad and I were hard at work in the labs, pumping out not only enough Tetrodetoxin B to take down all the elephants in Asia and Africa, but the guns themselves. Testing, retesting, and packaging had to be specific. It had to look like stolen weapons, no SHIELD or Avengers logo anywhere in sight.

Brock trained the SHIELD agents in the guns, and certain Hydra tactics for takedowns. He was very certain to make Skye's training miserable, and after I threw a pen at his head, he backed off.

"So, he really is your cousin," Bucky said wrapping his arms around my waist as I cooked dinner. I hadn't really been pulling my weight around the base, which everyone mentioned in jest, so I chuckled and said that I would cook dinner for the next few weeks to make up for that.

"What are you getting at?"

"He was always a lot nicer to me than my other handlers," He smirked.

"Because he knew that I loved you." I smiled, moving away to finish chopping vegetables.

"How does that even work? You knew me in 2011, met Steve in 2012, and then I was frozen again after that assignment until 2014, when I was supposed to kill Fury."

"I told Brock… Nikolai as we had only found out about each other, after our time together. I had just come back from Professor Xavier's school, and we talked. We had known each other since I started at SHIELD, as he was one of my instructors in the art of interrogation. He was my ride back to base from Xavier's, and thought he would try flirting with me since I was no longer his student. Turned out neither of us had known our fathers, and our mothers hid us. He asked what Nash was short for, because everyone at SHIELD knew my real name was too long to be yelling over comm's."

"And you told him."

"And his eyes just about popped out of his head."

"What did you do next?"

"We talked about our family, who we descended from and I told him that I wanted nothing to do with Hyrda or its affiliates. He and I got closer, despite me working with Steve in the next months, and then the Battle of New York. We agreed to appear as work colleagues around Steve, so he wouldn't ask questions. The next thing I know, Fury told me to make a ghost ID for him."

"How do you know he turned on them?"

"Because despite how sneaky Brock thinks he is, I know him. He taught me a lot of my torture techniques back when I first started at SHIELD. I know how his mind worked, and something felt off about him after New York. I was able to use my powers of persuasion, and I found he had been brainwashed too. He thanked me for letting him out of his head, and in turn told me that he was on my side."

"Your side?"

"Apparently it's our family motto. _Family above all._ " I quoted, making Steve smirk from his spot at the table.

"We are family, and he trusted me to know what was right. And he knew it too, because when someone brainwashes you, something is definitely very wrong."

"True that," Bucky barked.

"Look at you, all… sort of hip," I laughed, putting a cookie in his mouth.

"Mmmm," He moaned, eyes rolling back slightly.

"You're gonna get fat," Steve said, laughing at how Bucky grabbed the plate to bring to the table.

"What's fat?" Bucky asked, still eating the cookie.

"When you eat too much food." Steve sighed, looking over mission reports.

"Fat sounds awesome! Let's get fat!" Bucky said, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Boys," I laughed, as Callie and Elijah stirred from their naps.

"Hello my darlings!" I said softly, picking Callie up first, and handing her to Bucky.

"Hey Princess. Do you want some cookie?" He asked, making a funny face at her.

"And Elijah can go to Dad," I said, kissing Steve cheek, and then Elijah's.

"No junk food for you Buddy." Steve said, smiling at our boy.

"I'm the fun Dad," Bucky teased.

"You're also a complete goof. Totally unrelated," I said deadpanned while setting plates out.

"So, we now have… 23 people to feed?" Steve said, looking at the number of plates.

"Not every day. People come and go here babe," I said, quickly setting out cutlery and cups. Water and juice were already on the table, and beer was sitting in the cooler. Ringing the alarm for dinner, I put the serving dishes on the table, to hear a low rumble.

"Get those two strapped in. I'm gonna feed them tonight," I said, as the guys got up with the kids. Steve moved his papers and tablet, and I set out the four bottles of wine I had flown in.

"You rang?" Dad said, stretching before sitting down. The SHIELD agents came in dispersed, surprisingly enough Wanda came in talking to Brock. The rest of the team and scientists came in one group, which scared me.

"Wow, we have a lot of brilliant minds at this table."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure any of them realize how rare this is, to gather together and solve impossible problems. This seems like a normal day for a lot of them."

"Darcy and Fitz, stop sucking face for a minute so we can say grace." I snapped at the two in the corner.

"Grace? What is this? Little House on the Prairie?" Daisy teased, sitting down beside Trip.

"No, she just wants us all to be quiet and thank her for cooking," Dad stage whispered.

"Thank you!" The resounding appreciation was heard.

"I didn't mean that, but go ahead. Tuck in," I said, pulling the twins closer to me so I could feed them.

"I hope there is some for us!" I heard and chuckled.

"Scott, where are you?" I said, looking around the room.

"Oh my god!" Jane said when he landed next to her plate.

"Don't squish him!" I said, and everyone looked to me. The tiny spec jumped off of the table and reappeared in actual size a second later.

"You should up your security. I just blew right past it all," He joked, as I stood up to get another plate.

"Don't forget me," I heard before Hope appeared. Laughing, I hugged my sister tightly.

"I've missed you. Oooh, now you can meet the whole family!" I exclaimed, before her eyes zeroed in on the twins.

"Oh Sera, they are beautiful!" She said, smiling as she took off her helmet and kneeled down to look at the kids.

"Hi there, I'm your Auntie Hope!" She said in a funny baby voice.

"Well, I can see one Avenger I have met. Sorry about the pack," Scott said, having the decency to look guilty at Sam.

"S'cool. I had our tech girl there fix it. You won't be able to get in anymore." Sam challenged.

"Everyone, this is Scott Lang and Hope Pym. Better known as Ant Man and Wasp."

"Nice to meet you all, _big_ fan." Scott said, smiling stupidly.

"Scott, honey. We talked about this." Hope whispered.

"Oh right. It's cool to meet you all, I guess." He said, acting nonchalant. Rolling my eyes I set them places at the table.

"Introductions! My husbands Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. My father, Tony Stark. My cousin Nikolai Kalashnikov, better known as former STRIKE commander at SHIELD, Brock Rumlow. Avengers Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Vision, the Maximoff twins Pietro and Wanda, and Colonel James Rhodes. The former Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury and his former deputy director Maria Hill. Current Director of SHIELD, Phil Coulson and his deputy director Melinda May. Agents of SHIELD, Daisy Johnson, Alphonse Mackenzie, Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Bobby Morse, and Lance Hunter. Dr. Jane Foster, girlfriend of Thor, and her former intern Darcy Lewis, who is currently in SHIELD's employ. And Dr. Erik Selvig is not with us at the moment. He's been teaching in London for the last few months."

"Hope is Dr. Hank Pym's daughter, and Scott is Dr. Pym's successor of the Ant Man title and suit."

"Is there anything you can tell me about why you called us?" Hope asked, dishing up.

"There's a bit of a long story that goes along with why we need you. If you can wait until I put these two to bed tonight, we can fill you in."

"Hey, I get food. I'm okay with waiting." Scott said, making everyone laugh.

Everyone stuck to their own conversations that night, no one revealing too much to Scott and Hope before I could myself. Hope helped me put the kids to bed, snuggling up with Callie, enjoying her niece's cuddles.

"They are both so precious," She whispered as I set up the monitor and double-checked the security on the base.

"Yeah, they are." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at me intently.

"I haven't been feeling like myself. I try to out on a happy face for Steve and Bucky, and the whole lot out there, but I've been mourning."

"I thought something seemed off since I last saw you. How far along?"

"I was 5 weeks by a friends estimate, but I was shot with an arrow. It took out my right ovary and I lost the baby."

"Sera," She said, holding me close, and rubbing my back.

"Don't tell Dad," I sniffed, and she nodded as she continued to hold me.

"Sera, you haven't told them about…"

"No. Because it's in the past and it's just another thing I'd have to explain. Your husbands don't want to hear about your teen pregnancy and miscarriage."

"How many things have you kept from them? And you know that this is different from keeping your lineage. It's not something to be ashamed of."

"I'm ashamed because I was in college. And the fact I didn't even know his name."

"Lots of girls have one night stands and don't ask for names."

"I'm lucky I didn't catch something," I said with a pained smile.

"Something tells me that they know," She said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Dad wasn't impressed with me. My actual father doesn't know, and I doubt they know."

"But I think they can guess. You're taking this one, way too easily. Like you've had past experience." She said, as I placed a gentle kiss on each of my babies' heads.

"Goodnight my darlings," I whispered as I thought about what she said. We walked out of my apartment, and towards the sound of Scott laughing with the gang.

"I'll tell them later. I've had too many emotional experiences in the last month to…" I stopped, seeing Clint. His eyes found mine, and the sadness in them was too much.

"Who told him?" I yelled. The guys winced and looked at Sam, whose eyes widened.

"You forgot to tell him not to?" I said, walking up to them, staring them down. Steve and Bucky backed up slowly, noticing my eyes blazing with anger. Dragging Sam out the door, the guys followed, realizing I didn't want to do this in front of the group.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" I growled.

"To tell Sam not to say anything. But then we had lunch and it slipped our minds." Steve said, and Bucky nodded.

" _And my hands are gonna slip and strangle you accidently_ ," I thought to myself.

"So you let Sam tell Clint?"

"We didn't know they were talking," Bucky said as I grabbed both their ears.

"Natasha broke his jaw. I think he suffered enough at the hands of his wife," I whispered into their ears, "And you two can find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"Sera, I'm sorry, I really didn't know. Don't blame them," Sam said as I approached him.

"First off, I can and will blame them. Secondly, why would you tell something so personal to the man that shot me for trying to lock myself in a cell? It was none of your business for the five of you to be spying on me in the first place. Obviously I wasn't lying anymore, and not trying to run."

"We were worried about you. Wanda said you danced to clear your head, so we thought we'd keep an eye on you."

"I dance to let out all the emotions I keep bottled up inside! It's the only way I can express myself without screaming. You guys took something that was personal and betrayed my privacy."

"Now we know why, and we are sorry." Steve said as I motioned for Sam to leave. He had the decency to shut the door behind him.

"This is not the first time I've miscarried." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh," Bucky said, confused.

"What I didn't tell you the morning after our first time," I said to Steve, "Was that I had a one night stand and didn't catch his name. Two months later, I went to Dr. Pym and broke down because I was pregnant. He called Hope and she helped me come to terms with it. I didn't tell my mother, because no parent wants to hear that their 17year old is pregnant."

"I was on my way to my first prenatal appointment, and I was mugged. This was back when I was only 17 and didn't know how to defend myself. I tried to keep him in one spot as I called out for help but he twisted my arm, took my bag, pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs. I went catatonic for two months, and then asked Hope to teach me to defend myself."

"I'm telling you of all this, because that is the last thing I keep from you." I said, making them look up and nod.

"My brother was justified in his feelings of betrayal. While it in no way condones the killing of an unborn child, that doesn't mean he should have had that guilt put on him. Sam opened his mouth, and now it's out. But it isn't his fault that Clint knows, because you two promised to make sure he didn't tell him. Now I'm sure Laura knows and is probably giving Clint the silent treatment as well as asking him to sleep in the barn." I said, fury bubbling out.

"I _have_ been in the barn the last few nights," I heard behind me, and I turned.

"You were never supposed to find out."

"No, I deserved this. I should have had more trust in you, and because of that, you lost a child, and now it's going to be harder for you to have another."

"No matter what you kept from us, you had good reason to. You didn't deserve what I did to you."

"And now you can beat me up cause everyone was confused and wanted to know why you were yelling at the guys. Nat may have broken a rib because I opened my mouth." He said, hanging his head. I stood there for a minute, looking between Clint and the guys, wondering who I should hit first.

"Screw this, I'll deal with you three later." I growled, walking out of the room.

"Well now that everyone knows everything there is to know about my personal life," I said, moving to explain the plan to Hope and Scott. They were impressed with the tech and Scott even offered to help.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen later with a cup of hot chocolate and staring at a wall when Nat walked in. At first, she didn't say a word, just toood in the doorway watching me. I was too lost in my thoughts to acknowledge her.

"Need a friend?" She said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, a friend would be great right now." I chuckled, offering some of the hot chocolate in the large pot. She agreed, pouring herself a mug, and sat down next to me. We sat in silence before Hope walked in. And then Wanda, and then Darcy, Jane, Bobby, Daisy and Jemma. And finally Maria and May walked in.

"We've worked out a solution with the guys." Daisy said, as everyone poured themselves a cup.

"We get a total girls day tomorrow." Darcy smirked.

"And the guys get to beat up Clint. His suggestion, not ours," Nat said, holding up a hand in surrender.

"He shouldn't have to feel guilty."

"He should," A voice said from the doorway. Turning, I felt the tears well up. Cooper and Lila came up to hug Nat and me, as Laura brought Nathaniel in by car seat.

"We missed you Auntie Sera," Lila said as I hugged Cooper close.

"I missed you too my darlings." I cried, kissing Cooper's head.

"Auntie Sera," he said annoyed at the display of affection.

"Don't you Auntie Sera me, I haven't seen you guys in months!" I said laughing, getting up to hug Laura. She held me tightly, rubbing my back.

"Well, I officially have all my sisters here," I joked. Everyone laughed as I went to pour a cup of hot chocolate for Cooper and Lila.

"Thank you!" They said in unison before carefully sitting down.

"Girls day starts tomorrow at 9am. We are heading to the city and Pepper will meet us there. We are going shopping, and then to a spa, and finishing it off with a night out dancing."

"Oh that sounds heavenly," Jemma said, sighing contently.

"Damn, now I'm kind of hungry," Bobby said, looking to be wondering why.

"Maybe all that…. 'talking' you and Hunter have done has finally caught up," May said, being mindful of the little ears at the table, to which we all giggled.

"No, definitely not. I would know." Bobby chuckled.

"Now I'm hungry. Thanks a lot," Maria said, smiling.

"I made cookies this morning too, but I wanted to keep them away from the guys," I said, bringing out a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"Dude! That's where you hide the good stuff?" Darcy exclaimed.

"No, I have a secret panel behind the cereal." I said, punching in a combination on what appeared to be a plain wall. The wall sunk back and moved to the side so I could bring out the large container of cookies. The girls were singing my praises within the first few bites.

"Oh man, I'm gonna get fat," Daisy laughed as she debated a third cookie.

"Fat sounds awesome!" Everyone said, laughing.

"Uh oh," I said, hearing the monitor.

"No no Princess, Mommy needs the night off. Dad and I will take care of you. Are you hungry?" I heard Bucky say softly from the monitor. Steve was hushing Elijah, and I heard a creak form the rocking chair in the background.

"You really hit the jackpot," Bobby said, smirking.

"Specimens," Natasha said, making us all giggle.

"I think the talk should shift from my love life to Jemma and Wanda's," I said, looking at the two.

"Oh, no please," Jemma blushed.

"You and my brother seem to get along quite well," Wanda smirked, noticing how flustered the young scientist was.

"He merely goes along with my little experiments. I wanted to understand his ability on a molecular level."

"And an intimate one," Daisy whispered into her cup. Jemma blushed and smacked her sister's arm.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Jemma," Hope smiled.

"He is quite handsome. And he likes to make me laugh," She said, smiling.

"But I notice how Wanda steered the conversation away form the topic of her and Vision."

"Come on, spill," Nat said, bumping her teammate.

"He is… different. His mind is a beautiful thing to read. He doesn't wish for anything from me, but to talk. It's nice to have him as a friend, but I'm not looking for a relationship with him."

"Does he even, you know, have the 'hardware'?" Darcy asked, making us all chuckle.

"I have no idea." Wanda said, perplexed.

"You seem to have taken a liking to Brock though." Maria commented, and Wanda blushed slightly.

"I don't get to talk in my native tongue very often, except with Natasha and Sera. Bucky knows a little Cyrillic, but not enough to hold a conversation."

"It's close enough to Bulgarian and Russian that I can guess what you're saying," May said, as Lila hopped onto Natasha's lap.

"He is very sweet." She smirked, "We went for a walk earlier around the grounds and he picked a flower for me."

"He's like twice your age," Jane smirked.

"I like older men," Wanda said with a smile.

"I do too apparently," I joked, making everyone laugh.

"Well, it's getting late for these three," Laura said as she finished feeding Nathaniel.

"Has Pietro met his namesake yet?" Nat asked as we all finished off our hot chocolate.

"No, but maybe tomorrow."

"We should rest ladies, we've got a crazy day ahead of us tomorrow." I sighed.

"Still keeping them out of your bed tonight?" Hope smirked.

"There are plenty of couches, they'll find somewhere to sleep." I said, nodding. I was serious about that threat. The girls smiled, knowing how I got my way with the guys.

We parted ways, going to our respective rooms, me showing Laura and Hope their rooms. Hope was a bit disappointed that we weren't bringing the twins tomorrow, but understood my concern.

"Hey Angel," Steve said sweetly as I pulled out my sleepwear. I said nothing as I entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh no, she was serious," Bucky said quietly, and I smirked as I heard the sadness in his voice.

Changing into my provocative sleepwear, I brushed my hair, taking time to make it look soft and touchable. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I finished up my nightly routine with a bit of scented moisturizer. I walked out of the bathroom, not looking at the two of them. Yawning for show, and tossing my hair over one shoulder, I pulled back the covers, got into bed and made a show of settling into bed on an angle. Basically, I took up the whole bed.

"Good night," They sighed softly, before grabbing extra blankets and pillows and leaving for the lounge. Sharing a secret smile with my pillow, I knew I was going to milk this for another few nights. It was only minutes later that I realized I hadn't had either of the guys sleep next to me in over a month. My tears came out of nowhere, and I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Sera?" I heard Bucky's voice say softly. I thought I was quiet enough, but apparently they heard me. It was another few minutes before I heard noise again. I was lifted and placed in the middle of the bed, one body sinking into the mattress beside me, and tentatively wrapping around me. I continued to cry as another body held me from behind. They were soft, so I knew it was two of the girls. I fell asleep within seconds of a familiar tune being hummed.

 _Every night you hear her croon,_

 _A Russian lullaby._

 _Just a little plaintive tune,_

 _When baby starts to cry._

 _Rock a bye my baby,_

 _Somewhere there may be_

 _A land that's free for you and me_

 _And a Russian lullaby._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

"Up, up, up!" A loud voice shouted. I groaned and found that I wasn't alone in the bed.

"How did you all get in here?" I whispered.

"Bucky let us in last night." Nat yawned, as Hope snuggled in to the sheets further.

"They moved you, and we came to hold you," Wanda said, brushing a hand over her face.

"Girls day needs to start now ladies!" Darcy said, trying to pull us out of bed.

"We aren't leaving until 9," I said, looking at the clock.

"The guys already went for their morning 30 mile sprint." Daisy said, lifting her head from the pillow, "We've got time to get ready."

"Now ladies," May said, and we all groaned.

"May, it's a girls day. Not field training," I said, crawling over Jemma and Daisy's half unconscious bodies.

"We need the whole day, trust me," A voice said, and I laughed.

"Sharon!" I exclaimed, going over to hug her.

"Wow, were you trying to break the guys hearts last night?" She said, hugging and then releasing to gesture to what I was wearing.

"This was just a sneak preview of the punishment I have in store for them."

"Everyone, this is Sharon Carter, my SHIELD friend working for the CIA now."

"Hi!" Everyone said as chipper as they could.

"I've got a week's leave, so however you need my help, I'm your girl." She said, after I introduced everyone by name.

"Okay, babies have been fed, washed, and changed. Clint has babysitting duty and Cooper is looking forward to watching the guys fight." Laura said coming in with a bag.

"Nathaniel, you get to come on a girls day!" I said to the infant, "You are the exception to the rule."

"No frickin' way!" Darcy said, moving to pinch his little cheeks.

"I won't be coming dancing with you girls though," She chuckled.

"You can stick with me at the Tower then," May said, standing next to her.

"As our Designated Pilot, it wouldn't be good for her to drink," Nat said to Laura's confused expression.

"Alright then," I said, going to change in the closet, "We taking Zephyr One or a Quinjet?"

"Quinjet," May, Bobby and Maria said.

"It's the only thing that will land on the pad properly at Stark Tower." Maria explained.

"Well," I said zipping up my boots and grabbing my purse, "Shall we be off?"

Once the girls were dressed and gathered near the Quinjet, I handed the twins off to Bcuky and Steve. They gave me small smiles, hoping I would say something to them. I gave them a small glance before kissing the twins.

"Be good for your Daddies. I'll be home tomorrow." I said, holding their little hands to my cheeks.

"Okay girls, time to take off." I said as I turned to walk onto the Quinjet. Most of them were strapped in already, but I chose to stand while the doors closed, dropping into the co-pilot seat with May.

"Have you spoken to Andrew?" I asked gently.

"I will talk about him, as long as there is a bottle of vodka to go along with that conversation."

"Noted. Tomorrow night then," I smirked, and she smiled.

"Fine."

"Ladies and little gentleman, we are taking off, so please ensure you are strapped in. Thank you for flying SHIELD Air," I said sarcastically as May lifted us off the ground.

"Ha ha," Darcy said, smiling, before looking back at her phone.

"New York City bound. Estimated time of arrival is 10 minutes." I said into the intercom again.

"We get it!" They yelled and May took the headset from me.

* * *

Pepper greeted us right away, and Happy stood by her side.

"I thought you could use a trusted driver," She said, as Happy smiled at the ladies.

"Maria," He said smoothly, smirking at the former deputy director. She gave a slight roll of her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hogan."

"You didn't return my call last week."

"We were dealing with some stuff. Avenger stuff," Darcy said trying to sound cool, before everyone saw the bar.

"Can we drink yet?" Bobby asked.

"We drink while we shop ladies. This is on Tony and me," Pepper said, flashing a couple cards.

"Hey, that's my inheritance," I laugh in jest.

"This is Sera and Pepper tradition. You go to the highest luxury shops and they serve you an endless amount of champagne. Then we go tot the spa and relax for hours. And added activity is dancing at the hottest nightclub in New York. But I will leave that up to your imagination."

"When in Rome," Daisy joked, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, first things first. Shoes!" Pepper said, as we all loaded in the elevator. Shopping with the girls was fun, cause most of them had their own idea of adventurous heels. Jemma, and Jane like low kitten heels. Bobby, Daisy and May liked heeled boots that looked like you could still kick ass in them. Darcy chose to get a new pair of stilettos because apparently Fitz liked seeing her legs. Laura wasn't a heel person, but got a nice pair of flats.

Hope, Nat, Maria and Pepper chose stilettos that looked classy. Wanda chose a platform, and I chose a pair of white lace bootie heels. Pepper and I basically let the girls loose in Barney's. I choose a short black dress that showed an ample amount of cleavage and grabbed a maroon leather jacket to complete it. All the girls chose beautiful cocktail/club appropriate dresses, and I was surprised when they kept their dresses under $500 for each dress.

We all piled back into the limo, and Happy took us to a huge spa that Pepper said she liked. She basically rented out the whole place for us, and I was thankful.

"Full body treatment for all my sisters!" I said, telling the staff to spare no expense. The manager was so happy so have us; she basically gave us all the champagne she had in the building. I was waxed to within an inch of my life, because I really wanted to torment the guys, and I had them give me subtle highlights with my trim.

"Can you tell my why I went through with that?" Jemma asked, walking funny to where we were relaxing in fluffy robes. We were enjoying our break of pampering with finger sandwiches, when we heard Jemma's moan of pain.

"Because when you and Pietro finally realize what you want, you're gonna thank us," I said, putting the cucumber back on my eyes.

"Don't let him for a few days though," Daisy grimaced.

"Amen," The rest of the girls chorused.

"It's so much easier being an Avenger, knowing I don't have to worry about shaving my legs," Natasha chuckled.

"Oh, yoga pants in training? Comfy. Freshly waxed legs and yoga pants?" I questioned.

"Heaven!" Maria, May and Pepper agreed, raising their glasses of mimosas.

"I wonder what the guys are doing," Bobby sighed.

"Clint's in the infirmary, and Steve and Bucky are playing catch with Cooper." Laura said, enjoying her massage while Pepper held Nathaniel.

"Who has the twins?" I asked worried.

"Um… Pietro." Maria said looking at Laura's phone for her, sounding equally confused as I was.

"Huh." I said, wondering if I should text Steve and Bucky to take them.

"Nope, scratch that. Brock has them." Maria corrected.

"Wanda, your brother is a good guy, but I'm not sure if he should be around children," I laughed.

"He is a child himself," She said, making us all snicker.

"ID's," the bouncer said to us.

"Oh that's a first for me. I haven't been to a club in about 5 years anyways." I said, handing him my ID.

"I'm sorry Miss Stark. You and your friends are free to go," He smiled, taking down the velvet rope.

"Thank you sir," I flirted, tucking a $100 into his shirt pocket.

"Ladies, my favourite place to come for down time, Cielo!" I yelled over the music. The girls were at the bar quickly, grabbing beers and wine. I ordered us shots of Patron, Jack Daniels and Vodka to start of the evening with a bang.

"You think we might be overdoing it?" Bobby yelled with a smile.

"Yeah, nope." Hope said, knocking back a shot.

"What the guys don't know won't hurt em," Darcy said, throwing back her shots before heading out tot the dance floor.

"That girl was born to party," Daisy laughed, sticking with beer for now. She wasn't too keen on loosing her head, when she didn't know if she could control her powers while drunk.

"Believe me, she is," Jane said, clearly reliving some memory.

"What happened?" I asked, for the explanation.

"I had to pull her off the dance floor at a Rave in London. I was giving a major lecture the next day and she thought I should loosen up. I barely had anything, but she threw back 20 shots, three Long Island Ice Tea's. She was green the whole time I was teaching the next day."

"She held it together?" Jemma asked, wondering how her best friend's girlfriend could hold that much liquor.

"If there was an Olympics for drinking, that girl would win gold in just about every event." I said, remembering her and Mack's drinking contests at the Playground.

"Come dance!" Nat said, pulling Sharon and me to the floor. The beat was infectious, and it didn't take long before we were all grinding on one another. Throwing my head back, I felt alive for the first time in a month.

* * *

We danced for hours, until our feet were sore and blisters were a possibility. I called Happy, and he agreed to meet us at the entrance to make sure we got in the limo alright.

"Best. Night. EVER!" Jemma yelled outside, as Nat and I tried to get her in the limo.

"Jemma, duck your head." Nat groaned.

"I think I'm remembering why I don't drink," She said, before aiming to miss all of our shoes. When she was finished throwing up, we maneuvered her in the limo. She chugged a bottle of water and passed out on the floor, while Daisy and Darcy were singing along to the song pouring from the club.

"I've got to come back here more often," Bobby said, clearly tipsy.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jane, who was sticking her head out the sunroof.

"Thor, you better get back here!" She yelled angrily at the sky.

"Oh Jane's an angry drunk," Maria said, giggling. Hope and her kept giggling at nothing, and I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Nope, nope, nope," I sighed, pulling Jane back in and saying, "Jane, if you go to sleep, you can do science tomorrow."

"Okay," She sighed and collapsed against the window. Sharon was already on her second bottle of water, and giving me thumbs up she was okay.

"Everyone in?" Happy asked, and I did a head count.

"Wait, where's Wanda?"

"Броцк ыоу аре а беаутифул ман, анд И wоулд лове то кноw ыоу беттер. Ыоур мусцлес аре со биг анд И wант то бе wраппед уп ин тхем." She was saying into her phone outside the limo.

"Wanda, no! No drunk dialing," I yelled and took her phone away.

"Brock, go back to sleep, she's drunk," I said into the phone.

"Sure thing Princess," He chuckled and I hung up for her. She pouted, before saying, "I was going to tell him I want to wrap my legs aro-"

"No more, get in the limo," I said, covering her mouth and directing her into the limo.

"Okay, so we had 10 when we arrived. We've got 10 now. Take us home Happy."

"Yes ma'am."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

The next morning, I was thankful for a slight headache, and no nausea. The others weren't' so lucky. Darcy was chugging water like a fish, and Jemma was nursing a migraine from hell. The rest were complaining, but not nearly as bad as the two drunkards.

"Ladies, breakfast is ready," Pepper said and most got up quickly. Food was always good with a hangover, and I was right along with Darcy drinking like a fish.

"We are heading out in an hour. Get ready," May said, smiling at the groans she received in reply.

"I want to die," Wanda said, burying her face in her arms.

"It could have been worse." Daisy moaned.

"Yeah, you could have made out with a stranger," I suggested.

"You promised never to mention that," Nat and Hope said, making everyone turn in confusion.

"Okay, long story on both accounts, and like they said, top secret." I spoke softly, as I wasn't quite up to full noise level yet.

The ride back was short, which I was thankful for. By the time we landed, most of the girls were sort of back to normal.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a week." Darcy groaned.

"Me too," Jemma said, before saying, "I wonder how alcohol affects Pietro's cells. His metabolism is much like Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes."

"Jemma. Sleep then experiments." I said, as she gave a mock salute and walked away.

"Wow, you all look like you had fun," Dad smirked.

"I'm your daughter. Drinking comes easily to me," I said, bumping shoulders with him.

"Okay, you are still drunk." He laughed.

"Yeah, nope." I said, moving to the stairs.

"Wanda," Brock said, walking down the stairs to her. She blushed and smiled politely up at him.

"I'll leave you two," I winked, continuing to walk around them. Making it to my room, I sighed, seeing the bed was made and fresh pair of clothes was laid out for me.

"Even when I'm mad, you two always seem to know how to make me melt." I sighed to myself. Getting changed, I looked around the base to find the twins. Steve and Bucky were with them in the kitchen, making them food.

"Now, how are my two darlings?" I said, walking in.

"Mama's home," Bucky said excitedly to Elijah. Callie was trying to crawl up Steve's torso to see me, recognizing my voice.

"Mamm," Callie gummed out.

"Hey princess," I said, kissing her cheek, and making growling noises into her neck. She loved it so much, she squealed.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Steve said as I realized my chest was in his face. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, I moved to kiss my little boy's cheek.

"Were they well behaved?" I asked them as I grabbed another bottle of water.

"They always are. A little trouble putting them down last night, but generally happy."

"Why trouble?" I asked, sitting down to feed Callie.

"Elijah was having a tough time falling asleep. We had your father play a recording of you singing, and they were out like a light." Bucky said, sighing in relief.

"Well, you could have sang to them," I suggested as I placed a spoonful of mashed carrots in Callie's mouth.

"And have them cry because a goat was dying? No thank you," Steve joked as Bucky flipped him the bird.

"Steve, you can sing." I said, giving him a look.

"My voice is low and rough. Yours is soft and light," He said, before both zeroed in on my chest.

"What?" I asked looking down.

"That's more cleavage than we've seen in over a month," Bucky said with wide eyes, "Humana humana."

"Cut it out," I said, flashing my eyes at him.

"Sera, we understand we made a mistake, and we are sorry." Steve said, sighing in frustration.

"It's not that guys." I groaned, "I haven't…"

"You haven't felt ready?" Bucky guessed.

"And I'm worried that I'm gonna jump back into it too quickly." I explained.

"It's not something to take lightly. We created a baby and now it's gone. I just don't want to rush back into bed with you because you guys are needing a release."

"It's not us Sera. It's not about the sex, it's about being together."

"Let me think about it okay. While I know what's expected of me as a wife, I'm also still dealing with the miscarriage."

"So are we," Bucky said softly, kissing my temple. I nodded, remembering I wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm gonna make dinner tonight."

"Hey, three nights in a week, I'm not complaining." Steve said, smiling up at me.

"Don't get too excited. I was thinking lasagna."

"Oh, now my mouth is watering," Steve said, leaning over to attack my neck with kisses. Giggling, I tried pushing him away, "Steeeeeve, stooop!"

"Nope," He mumbled, continuing to nibble my neck and attack me with tickles.

"I will rescue you!" Bucky said, pulling Steve off me and tackling him to the ground. I was laughing at their antics, and the twins babbled along in excitement. Steve managed to pin Bucky to the ground, and give him a sweet kiss.

"Not in the kitchen!" Mack yelled, coming in.

"This is my kitchen Mack," I laughed.

"I thought the purpose of us being Avengers was to be a team. Ergo, _our_ kitchen," Hunter said, strolling in with Daisy and Trip behind him.

"Still mine. But if you think it should be ours, I have no problem _not_ cooking tonight," I said in jest. Trip and Mack jumped to cover Hunter's mouth, and said, " _Your_ kitchen."

"Excellent. Now. Everybody out! I need the whole day. I'll have lunch flown in."

"Or we could finally get off base and visit the little town down the hill." Daisy suggested.

"Sure. There is a little dinner down there that would be thrilled to have the Avengers."

"Yes!" Daisy yelled, dashing out the door to alert the others. She was missing fieldwork that was for sure.

"Is there anything that you need in town babe?" Steve asked, gathering his tablet and papers.

"I'm nearly out of cheese, and the delivery doesn't come until tomorrow. Just grab a couple bags of shredded cheese, and maybe another box of diapers for the kids. I don't want to chance running out before that delivery next week."

"Yes ma'am," Bucky said, kissing my cheek sweetly and taking Elijah out of his chair. Steve picked up Callie, and blew against her cheek, making a fart noise. She squealed as they left the room.

"ARSENAL, you know the playlist," I said, rolling up my sleeves and tying my apron around my waist.

"Yes Ma'am."

Once the music started, I got out my mixing bowls, pasta maker and gathered my ingredients. It was quiet, and I knew every didn't question why I wanted to be alone in the kitchen. The music was upbeat, and kept my mind focused.

I mixed and pressed the dough, and finally I could pre-cook the noodles. As they cooked I browed garlic in olive oil, setting out the whole tomatoes to mash into sauce. I also cooked the ground beef and Italian sausage I was adding. Grating Parmesan and what was left of the shredded cheese, in the processor, I put all the ingredients in the fridge for safe keeping. I stopped to make myself a cup of tea, and then set back to work. I tapped my foot and sang along to the music.

 _You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground_

 _I was crying out, couldn't make no sound_

 _No one hears silent tears collecting_

 _You know I had lost hope, I was all alone_

 _Never been so low 'til you came along_

 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed_

 _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_

 _Yeah, I am invincible_

 _What was I running for_

 _I was hiding from the world_

 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _And I'm a perfect storm_

 _Now I am a warrior, a shooting star_

 _You know I got this far, I had a broken heart_

 _No one hears silent tears collecting_

 _'Cause it's being weak that's strong_

 _In the truth I found_

 _I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out_

 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed_

 _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_

 _Yeah, I am invincible_

 _What was I running for_

 _I was hiding from the world_

 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _And I'm a perfect storm_

 _I was running from an empty threat_

 _Of emptiness_

 _I was running from an empty threat_

 _That didn't exist_

 _I was running from an empty threat_

 _Of abandonment_

 _I was running from an empty threat_

 _That didn't exist_

 _But now I am invincible_

 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_

 _Yeah, I am invincible_

 _What was I running for_

 _I was hiding from the world_

 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _And I'm a perfect storm_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_

 _Yeah, I am invincible_

 _What was I running for_

 _I was hiding from the world_

 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_

 _Now I am invincible_

 _And I'm a perfect storm_

"Need some help?" Laura asked as the song ended, and I finished rinsing the noodles.

"I'm just waiting for the lasagna noodles to dry," I smiled as I set the sauce to simmer.

"Nathaniel could use some Auntie Sera cuddles," She said, as Clint came in with said baby. I sighed and nodded. Pouring a cup of coffee for Clint, I noticed Laura leave, giving him a look. _Time for our session_ , I thought to myself.

"He's getting big," I said politely, handing him the cup and taking Nathaniel out of the carrier. I sat down beside Clint, holding Nathaniel close.

"There really are no words to describe how I'm feeling. I feel sick to my stomach knowing what I did… And I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon."

"But you don't want it to go away," Looking at his face. He nodded, "Because I don't ever want to forget. The reason I let that arrow fly was because I felt hurt and betrayed. And my actions caused a life to end. It's unacceptable."

"Clint, you had no way of knowing. I wasn't even positive myself, because I was going to test my blood later."

"But you were. And that was my niece or nephew I killed," He said, clenching his fist.

"Clint," I said, making him look at me, "You weren't yourself on the Helicarrier before New York. What did Natasha say when you came around?"

"Don't do that to myself." He said, "But this isn't like that."

"I like to think that when we are angry, there is a little Loki in all of us. It takes over our brain, and makes us do things we normally wouldn't."

"It was that damn scepter that did it," He groaned.

"I know how you felt. I predicted everyone reactions because I know everyone of those agents, our teammates. I knew my Dad wasn't going to believe a word I said to be a lie, because he loves me. I knew Steve would get his Angry Captain face on, and Bucky would be the first to cave. Out of the two, he's more forgiving."

"I knew that you would be coming by that night. You weren't a wild card Clint. We've known each other for just about 7 years now. You aren't someone that gets angry for something small. When you get angry, you rival Dr. Banner's angry."

"Not that bad." He joked.

"No, but you are someone that takes action rather than count to 10." I pointed out.

"True," He said, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Clint, you know I do, but if you need to hear it, I will always forgive you." I said, smiling softly.

"You just need to forgive yourself." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," He whispered, reaching around to hug my shoulders closer. Nathaniel was quite content in my arms, not having made a sound at the movement.

"He's so good," I said, smiling at him.

"That he is, little sister," He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you going to town with the team?"

"No, Laura needed me to watch the kids while she napped. They left about ten minutes ago," He said as Lila and Cooper came running in.

"Auntie Nat said to find you," Cooper said, panting, "It took awhile."

"Were you two running by the labs?" I asked sternly.

"No Auntie," They said sweetly.

"Okay then. We are going to make sandwiches for our lunch. Who wants to help?" I asked.

"Me!" Both kids said excitedly. Nathaniel barely registered the sound, and I hushed them.

"Quietly," I said, making a funny face. Lila giggled and I told them to grab what they could from the fridge, while I grabbed the bread and plates. Clint was grabbing cups and juice when Wanda walked in with the twins.

"You got stuck with them." I smirked.

"I'm hiding from Brock," She said blushing.

"Oh," I said, giving her a look.

"He… tried to corner me on the stairs, but I managed to evade him by… running the other direction."

"How elementary school," Clint said, before I flicked his head.

"Anyways," I said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Vision helped me hide and redirected Brock to the group."

"That was nice of him." I said.

"Brock went with the others, and I took the twins from Steve and Bucky saying I would watch them, running out of sight." She said, making me laugh as we strapped the kids into their highchairs.

"Oh boy," I laughed. Clint was giggling too, but chose to keep it quieter than I did.

"You cannot possibly think that was a great idea. He's going to find you again, and trust me, while my cousin would never grab a lady, he may just want to sit down and talk to you. Meaning he's gonna make you." I said, giving her a look to say I was serious.

"It would have been better if I hadn't drunk dialed him."

"Amen. I wouldn't have to diffuse the bomb," I teased.

"Thank you for taking the phone before I said something really bad. I had a feeling I was going to," She shuddered as I set the kids up to choose their own condiments.

"Auntie Sera, what does drunk dial mean?" Lila said and Clint grimaced.

"Something I hope you never do when you are older." I whispered under my breath. Wanda guffawed and said, "I want to see how you explain this."

"You know how Mommy and Daddy have adult drinks?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Well, when you have too many, you aren't able to think clearly. Your brain goes fuzzy and you get very emotional sometimes. Some people have been known to phone people when they are drunk, and tell them all their deepest darkest secrets. And then the next day you regret ever having too many adult drinks. You get very sick and then your head pounds like someone's hitting you over the head repeatedly with a hammer. It's not something I wish either of you would do."

"Okay Auntie," Lila said, putting the lunchmeat on her sandwich.

"You just saved my butt. Thank you," Clint said, laughing.

"Anyways, I was going to… телл хим хоw муч И wантед то wрап мы легс ароунд хим." She said in hushed tones. I couldn't control my giggles as I sat down next to Lila.

"I'm glad I caught you when I did." I said, still laughing.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"She was speaking in Cyrillic over the phone, and said, "Brock vous êtes un bel homme , et je aimerait mieux vous connaître . Vos muscles sont si grand et je veux être enveloppé dans les." Then I grabbed it from her before she could say, "Je veux terminer mes jambes autour de vous."" I explained, making Clint howl while Wanda blushed.

"Hey, no languages at the table." Lila said, making a grumpy face.

"Sweetie, we are taking about grown up stuff that you guys shouldn't hear. Do you trust us when we say that it's not good for you to hear?" Clint said, noticing how suspicious Cooper looked.

"Fine," She sighed.

"Well, now that we nearly scarred them for life, I need to finish the lasagnas." I said, getting up and starting to layer.

"Mmm, I'm hungry again," Clint said, still chewing his sandwich.

"Then have another sandwich," I said, narrowing my eyes playfully.

* * *

Two hours later, the rest of the team returned, smiles and laughter filling the hangar. I had set the lasagnas in the oven on low for the next four hours.

"Slow cooking them seals in the flavor," I told Wanda, "Lets it marinate in its own sauce longer."

"Sounds delicious," she said, before ducking behind a wall.

"What the-" I said, wondering where she went.

"Have you seen Wanda?" Brock said coming down the hall. I clued in, saying, "No, not for about an hour now."

"You're covering for her, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Brock, she's embarrassed by the phone call. Let her come to you when she can explain."

"I'm not looking to get mad at her. Can you tell her that?" He sighed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he grabbed his bag.

"I've got to reveal at least 20 of those guns to Hydra tomorrow. I can't stay here much longer."

"Stay for dinner at least." I said, and he stopped walking.

"Okay. Just dinner, and then I've got to leave for another few weeks." He sighed.

"Steve was saying he had a plan for the Monolith rocks on the flight back." Brock mentioned.

"That's my Captain," I chuckled as we walked away, so Wanda could escape again.

When the lasagnas were done, I rang the alarm for dinner, and everyone came running. Settling down with everyone, I noticed Steve had his thinking face on as he fed Elijah. Everyone was moaning in delight with each bite of food, and I smirked to myself. _I should have become a chef_ , I thought to myself. Looking around, I knew I wouldn't trade this for anything.

As everyone finished, Steve stood up. He waited until we were all settled around the table before he said, "Hydra thinks it has the upper hand."

"Nope, they stink." Daisy joked quietly, making us all chuckle.

"They think we don't know their ultimate plan, but we do. We know they plan to use these Monolith pieces to open a portal. We have the 8 possible locations of the rocks. We are sending in teams of 3 for each vault. You get in, find it and get out."

"What if they realize we are looking?"

"Well, they won't, because we are going to time it. Everyone will be going in at the same time, no matter the location."

"If it's 2pm in D.C, it will be 8pm in the remaining seven locations." Bucky said, explaining.

"Scott, Trip and Daisy will take the Zepkow vault in Germany. Natasha, Clint and myself take Amsterdam. Hope, Rhodey and May take Bern. Bucky, Sam and Sharon will be in Prague. Tony, Bobby and Coulson are taking Vienna. Mack, Lance and Fitz are taking Budapest," He said, making Clint, Nat and I glance at each other.

"We don't talk about Budapest," Clint said to me, making me giggle.

"You know the story too?" Dad asked, confused, "What happened?"

"Sera, no!" Clint said sternly as Natasha punched his arm in jest.

"But it was so funny," I chuckled.

"Wanda, Pietro and Jemma will take Paris." Steve said after we finished talking, "Vision, Maria and Sera will take DC."

"We are prosecuting Carson within the next week and the public knows about Gideon Malick. He's been listed as a terrorist, and last seen taking off in a helicopter with armed guards."

"He's running." Coulson said.

"Tomorrow we execute. Get a good sleep tonight, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Yes sir," The agents said, while the Avengers just nodded.

"You can tell half have manners," I teased to Steve in hushed tones.

"I heard that!" Wanda said, flinging a piece of lettuce at me. Laughing, I got up to start washing dishes.

"Nope, you cooked all day. It's our turn," Bucky said as Steve took the cleared dishes from my hands.

"We are putting the kids to bed tonight," Steve said, kissing my forehead.

"Oh-kay," I said confused. Regardless, I walked back to my room, spotting Wanda approaching Brock. I smiled to myself and thought about a bubble bath for myself. It was quick but luxurious, and just what I needed with the bottle of wine I had stashed in our little living room.

I was just about to get ready for bed when Bucky and Steve came in with the twins. They barely said hi to me before taking the kids to bathe the sauce off of them. I smiled to myself, as I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, taking the time to subtly flip it over one shoulder as I stood there in a towel.

"Yes, those are your toes," I heard Bucky say to one of the twins, as I walked back out to change.

"Buck," I heard Steve whisper, as I changed into my lingerie nightwear. Seeing that they were watching me, I winked over at them and they were quick to finish the twins' bath. Drying the twins and changing them into pajamas, they were in their cribs and half asleep when Steve started a CD player. It was the recording of the lullaby I sang them. Closing the door silently, the guys were out of their clothes and under the covers.

"Guys," I laughed at their eagerness. I was happy they left their boxers on, or things would have escalated.

"We haven't been in the same bed for over a month. All we are doing is sleeping." I said, as they pressed themselves up against me.

"Whatever you want Angel," Steve sighed.

"We just missed you," Bucky said sleepily.

"Can you sing it?" They said in unison a second later. Chuckling, I softly sang along to the recording in the other room.

They were both snoring within minutes and I felt content as I drifted off as well.

* * *

A/N: There it is. A large update for my absence. :( Hope you all aren't mad at me for being late.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: _**WARNING!**_ This chapter is complete smut and can be skipped without missing any vital information.

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Avengers, ABC or Disney. Just Sera :)

* * *

The next morning, I was up before the guys. I silently crawled out of bed to wake the twins and get them ready for the day.

"Quiet, my darlings. Your Daddies are sleeping. Its a big day for us." I smiled as they blew raspberries. Setting them in their playpen for a bit, I went to go shower. It was quick, and I stepped into the closet as I turned some music.

 _If you want it, take it_

 _I should've said it before_

 _Tried to hide it, fake it_

 _I can't pretend anymore_

 _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _[x2:]_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _You were better, deeper_

 _I was under your spell_

 _Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_

 _On the highway to hell, yeah_

 _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _[x2:]_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _No more, baby, ooh_

 _Thought on your body_

 _I came alive_

 _It was lethal_

 _It was fatal_

 _In my dreams it felt so right_

 _But I woke up every time_

 _Oh, baby_

 _[x2:]_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

I finished picking out my clothes, cause it took me the whole song with dancing around the closet, and found Steve and Bucky laughing at me. Huffing, I cocked out a hip and another song came on.

"I think you guys will like this one," I said, dropping the towel. Their jaws just about hit the floor, realizing I hadn't just gotten a massage at the spa. Walking up to them slowly, I sandwiched myself between them and they carefully caressed my body.

"The kids are fine right?" Bucky chuckled as they realized what I wanted.

"They'll be wanting food soon, but we have time." I said softly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Steve asked, confused as to why now.

"I'm sure." I sighed, feeling Bucky's gentle kiss on my collarbone.

"Bed?" Bucky asked.

"No, here." I said, as I reached for both guys. They groaned as I found purchase on their erections, and began lavishing me in sweet kisses.

"She's soaked already," Steve said, brushing the pads of his fingers against my center. Whimpering in need, I saw Bucky nod to Steve and I was lifted slightly.

"Ooohh," I sighed, as Steve had dropped his boxers and quickly sunk into me from behind, bringing us both to our knees. Bucky left for a second, to lock the door and grab what we needed.

"Can I suck?" I said as Steve thrust into me gently. Bucky grinned, and brought himself closer. Taking him into my mouth, I groaned. It was one of my favorite things in the world, to give head to my husbands, and they loved it too. I felt Bucky lean over my to kiss Steve and I hummed around my treat.

"Not yet," I said as Steve's thrusts got inconsistent. He withdrew, and I hissed at the loss.

"Switch?" I teased, turning around so Bucky could have me and I sucked Steve off. They both groaned, loving the attention. Bucky drove deep into me making me groan, and Steve reached under me to massage my breasts. I was nearing completion, so I stopped and asked, "Are you both going to be gentle?"

"Always," Steve said as Bucky kissed my shoulder.

"Who do you want up front?" Bucky smirked.

"You," I said, eyes blazing. Steve reached over to grab the condoms and lube, as I rolled one onto Bucky's thick member. Reaching to wrap my arm around his neck, Bucky lifted me up, only to slam down me down on himself. I hissed and moaned at the feeling, as Steve's practiced fingers prepared me from behind.

"Oh god," I moaned as Bucky stilled. Steve's fingers weren't nearly as large as his erection, and I bit down on Bucky's shoulder to muffle my moans.

"Too much Angel?" Steve asked, panting as he noticed my behavior.

"It's perfect," I sighed as they began to move in me. It was earth shattering, the love we made on the floor of our closet. I felt like I was drowning in myself, and they pulled me up for air. It didn't matter than we were glued to one another, hands wandered, trying to pull us closer together.

"Love. You, "I said to both of them, as we crashed over.

"I love you both," Bucky smiled as we collapsed against one another.

"I love you both too," Steve sighed, as neither moved. I chuckled, putting my legs down from around Bucky's waist and tried to pull myself off of them both.

"Boys," I chuckled, as they both held me down.

"Nope, we have one more thing we want to try." Bucky said, nodding to Steve.

"And explanation?" I chuckled as they pulled out and tossed the used condoms in the small garbage can in the bathroom.

"I'm wanting both of you too," Bucky smired and my eyes bugged out.

"Oh god that is so hot," I moaned, as Steve got behind Bucky. Bucky pushed me down to the floor, as Steve relined himself with a fresh condom. Bucky nipped and licked, kissed and nibbled down my body, until I was a hot mess beneath his tongue and fingers. I was enjoying being lavished, when he moaned. I peeked out from under my lashes to see Steve slowing inching into Bucky.

"I've got the hottest husbands on the face of the earth," I groaned, as Bucky gently bit down on the inside of my thigh.

"Naughty girl. Is this one of your fantasies?" Bucky asked, before licking a line up my slit.

"Yes yes yes!" I moaned incoherently.

"We've seen you watching us in the shower. Like watching us fuck each other," He said as I heard another foil packet being opened.

"Yes, god yes." I sighed, as Steve's fingers curled under Bucky.

"Oh, ooh, ooooh," I breathed, as Bucky pulled me underneath him and sheathed himself in me.

"I.." Bucky said, brows furrowed, "I'm close."

"Me too," Steve grunted. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, as they pounded their way to victory. My own orgasm ripped tremors and shakes rolling through my muscles, as I kept moaning in pleasure.

"That… was… undescribable," Steve sighed, and chuckled as they collapsed on me.

"Ooof," I said, as the weight crashed on top of me.

"Whoops," Bucky chuckled, taking most of Steve's weight for me, "Sorry ангел."

"Now, if we don't want the team busting the door in, you two have to get ready, and I need to get dressed." I said, smiling at them. With kisses all around, we separated to either go shower, or in my case, suit up. With my black cat suit, boots and leather jacket on, I strapped my swords to my back, and strapped my gun holsters to my thighs.

I picked up the twins and said, "Your Daddies and I are going to go kick some Hydra butt today, and you get to stay with Auntie Jane in the lab."

"Don't forget Pepper! She said she would rather watch the kids then worry about us alone in the Tower," Bucky said, coming out dressed in his suit.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look with 5'oclock shadow and that suit," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. Steve's hands tapped my butt, making my yelp in surprise.

"Not around the kids," He chuckled.

"You're one to talk," Bucky laughed, grabbing his guns from the wall safe. Steve placed his shield on his back and checked the magnetic brace I had made for him last year.

"Ready?" I asked, as we walked to the door.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, ABC, Disney or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, we were greeted with SHIELD agents in jeans and t-shirts, and the Avengers in their suits.

"Is this a normal thing? Wear your suit the whole day before a battle?" Daisy asked as I poured myself a cup of tea, and toasted some bread.

"It's about as normal as can get with this bunch." I smirked, grabbing food for the twins.

"I think we need a bigger kitchen," Pietro said, trying to maneuver his away around people making breakfast.

"NO!" Everyone but me yelled.

"Bigger kitchen means I won't cook anymore," I said, taking a sip of tea.

"Never mind, I love how cramped it is!" He said quickly, before taking the pot of coffee form Clint.

"I can still put an arrow through your eye," Clint said, before Pietro gave the pot back. Everyone trickled out of the kitchen slowly, gathering in the control room.

"You have your teams and coordinates. Fitz and Sera have designed a safe cracker that will cut through even titanium. So don't need to worry about concrete. Our priority is the rocks, but if something looks to be dangerous, assess and report to team leader. They will determine if it's something we should bring back."

"Zephyr One will be our mobile base. You all wait until we give the signal," Coulson said, standing beside Steve.

"Cameron and Fury are taking point on this mission. Fury's words are the only one you take," Steve said, as Cameron looked surprised.

"You are the communications expert," Bucky said, slapping Cameron's shoulder.

"Oh," He said embarrassed.

"Comm's, equiptment and tech." Fitz said, putting 7 cases around the table.

"Seven cases, but 8 teams." Bobby asked, confused.

"Vision can walk through walls. We don't need a safe cracker," I explained.

"And, to be safe, as we know Brock took off last night with the 'smuggled guns', we are giving everyone the vaccination for Tetrodetoxin B. It will only last 24 hours as of right now," Jemma said, pulling out a vaccination gun.

"We will have that problem fixed before our trap takes place," Fitz said, as I saw a quinjet land outside.

"That's probably Pepper," I smiled to Dad.

"At least the grandbabies will be safe here." He nodded, as Jemma came around to us. The shot wasn't painful, but my father grimaced.

"Baby," I teased, giving him a small Ironman Band-Aid from my small first aid kit.

"I'm still your favorite superhero," he beamed.

"Dad, you will always be my favorite superhero, named Dad," I chuckled, as we watched Steve and Bucky.

"That wasn't so bad," Steve chuckled.

"That was penicillin," I said under my breath and Bucky sounded like he was choking from laughter.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"When I got turned into Captain America, Dr. Irskine gave me a shot and I thought it was the serum," He explained.

"And he said, "That wasn't so bad."" Bucky laughed, patting our husband on the back.

"And Dr. Irskine replied, "That was penicillin." And then the real serum was injected in by like 50 different needles on panels." I said, as Steve grimaced.

"That wasn't pleasant," He sighed, as everyone smirked at our lighthearted story.

"Okay. Teams 2-8, report to control room on Zephyr One in 30 minutes. Suit up," Steve said, and the agents all but ran form the room.

"You giving orders," I chuckled, looking at Steve under my lashes.

"We have an audience," Steve mumbled, gesturing to the four Avengers scattered in the control room.

"Just don't get hurt," I said, looking at them both.

"Can't promise that ангел," Bucky smiled sadly.

"If you can't promise that, promise me you will bring them home. All of them, cause it means you'll have to physically come back."

"Yes dear," They said sweetly.

"Smartasses," I laughed, turning to greet Pepper.

"Okay, so the kids are in the lab with Jane right now. She's being extra attentive, because she knows they aren't adults that can look after themselves. Feeding times are on the fridge in the kitchen, and extra diapers are in the closet behind my shoe wall."

"Sera, relax," She laughed, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Yes mom," I said sarcastically, leading her down to the labs.

"Bye my darlings," I said to the twins, before kissing them goodbye. Pepper and Darcy each had a twin.

"Go, or I'm taking you over my shoulder," Maria said, pulling me away from them.

"The rest of the team doesn't need us in position for another hour," I said, waving goodbye.

"Sera," She warned, as Vision walked into the Quinjet beside us.

"Okay," I sighed, taking my seat up front and closing the hatch. Getting us off the ground, I set course for DC, noting that Maria was eyeing Vision.

"Take a picture," I said into her comm, she blushed, turning to glare at me.

"Focus on the…"

"Sky?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, pressing a button for ARSENAL. She was now the AI for the Avengers, making everything easier.

"ARSENAL, you up?" I asked.

"For you ma'am, always."

"I'm gonna need you to start hacking into Gideon Malick's personal computer, cell phone records, and landline use. Find out where he was heading."

"Yes Ma'am. Shall I do the same for Mitchell Carson?"

"Might as well."

"Dive into Brock's mercenary circles, find out if any large number of people were contracted within the last few days." Maria added.

"Good thinking Miss Hill," ARSENAL commented.

"If Malick is hiding, I want to know where. Engage cloaking, enter stealth mode."

"Yes ma'am."

"I wonder if we could rebuild the Cradle. It would be interesting to meet ARSENAL," I joked to Maria. Her and Vision just gave me a look.

"I know, I know. Bad idea. I don't act on impulse like my father," I teased.

"A large amount of men were just contracted out to Project Distant Star Return, owned by Gideon Malick," ARSENAL said.

"Banks said that Malick funded the original mission back in 2001." Maria said, confused. I quickly patched myself through to Zephyr One and relayed the information.

"Which is why we need to hurry if we want to beat them to the vaults," May said, as I heard the others brace themselves.

"Time table is moving up. Everyone to your respective Quinjets," Steve said, as I neared the DC location.

"I am so glad we added a second dock for Quinjet's Fitz," I commented.

"You and me both," He chuckled. Landing our Quinjet silently, I exited with Maria and Vision. Setting to work with scanning the building, I signaled that we had two guards, and another 5 downstairs.

"Incapacitate, or kill?" I asked Maria.

"Let's see how much of a fight they put up." She smirked. Vision made his way through the building, as we snuck up on the first two guards. Giving them sleeper holds, we heard the commotion downstairs and ran to help Vision.

"Hello boys," I said, taking my swords out, while they trained their guns on us. Swinging my blades, I defected the bullets with practiced precision, walking towards the group. Hitting the first with the hilt of my sword, I placed one back in the sheath and pulled an ICER on the others. They fought back well, kicking me in the ribs, but I punched one in the throat and the other I ICED in the head. Maria had knocked out two and was looking at the large door to the vault, as Vision bore a hole in it for us to get through.

"Night night," I joked to myself.

"Oh god, this is where…" I started. It was an abandoned bank, and the doors were what Bucky described… I shook my head clear and pulled out the small Geiger counter. Vision went to stand watch while we searched. Maria was opening all the accessible ones, and I was looking for false walls.

"It… is," I said, using the device Fitz rigged up to detect the radiation from the Monolith, "Here!" Prying open the deposit box door, I pulled the glass box free.

"God, I wanted it not to be true." I said, before storing it in the case and listening to the others on comms.

"We are still 20 minutes out." Phil said, when I asked how they were doing for time.

"We'll be back to base by then. Package one secure." I said, kicking a guard that was waking up in the head.

"That leaves four packages unaccounted for." Steve said, as I tuned them out.

"Prisoners or no?" I debated, looking at the unconscious men.

"Leave it to the local authorities," Maria said hanging up her phone.

"Just to be safe," I smirked, pulling my gun out again, I ICED them all once more for safe measure.

"Over the top," She said, as we ran back up the stairs.

"Some days, I live for over the top," I laughed as we got back in the Quinjet. Quickly getting us up off the ground, I sighed in relief.

"One of these days, I am going to want to retire," I said, feeling the placed I was kicked. Maria shook her head as she examined the rock in its box.

"Seems harmless enough," She said, before it melted and morphed before out eyes.

"Well, I was not expecting that." She said, putting it back in the case calmly.

"I was," I teased. She smiled, and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"I want to ask you something," I said, taking out my comm. She did the same and looked at me, waiting for me to ask what I wanted.

"I know that to be cleared for higher levels, it had to go by my SO, my CO being you, and Director Fury. I wouldn't have passed if one of you said no. So how come I was basically given the keys to the kingdom, and Phil was only Level 7?"

"Phil didn't want to go higher then he had to after New York. If he needed Level 8 clearance, he wanted it temporarily. He didn't want the power to go to his head."

"Phil knew that being higher up would mean Avengers, and that meant more secrets, more lies, and he wasn't up for any more than what he had already. He had recommended you being given higher clearance because you had the ability to remove your feelings from the situation. He knew how invaluable you would be to SHIELD in your later years."

"Look where that got me though."

"You were going to be my replacement," She said, smirking.

"Come again? I was only there 6 years," I said, confused.

"I wasn't going to be there longer than after Insight. I was getting out because, even for me, the secrets were getting too much. Fury was shaping you and training you to be the new Deputy Director of SHIELD. And if DC didn't happen, and we didn't have Hyrda inside, he wanted to give Steve his job."

"What the actual fuck?" I whispered to myself.

"I wanted to leave because I realized what I was missing. I wanted to start a family without looking over my shoulder." She confided in me.

"Oh," I said, smiling at her.

"But, we can't change the past, as much as I wished I could." She smiled sadly.

"You could still get out. It's not too late for you."

"I'm not the same woman. And as if I would ever find a guy that wasn't a total Avengers groupie," She laughed.

"True that. Some of them are a little odd. Scott for instance, said that he was a big fan to Sam, when he was breaking in a month and a half ago." I said, making us both laugh.

"So, your replacement huh?" I smirked.

"Not with that attitude," She sassed.

"Oh come on, that's really weird! I'm still getting used to May being deputy Director. It's all I've ever seen you as," I said, as we approached base. Clearing the landing with Cameron, we set down inside the hangar.

"Yeah, it's weird for me too. But, I love it." She smiled, grabbing the case as Vision walked out of the Quinjet. We brought it up to the labs, set it in a specialized case that would hold it until Daisy could destroy it.

"What's the story guys?" I asked putting in my comm and sitting down next to Cameron.

"We've got a possible package in the hole, but we are under some fire."

"Can you believe that we haven't had a single serious injury yet?" Hope yelled through her comm.

"God I hope we never," Daisy said, as I heard the scuffle in the background.

"We have 13 guards on this one," Bucky yelled, as I heard him cock his gun. I heard a pinging sound, and squealed, making Fury look at me crazy.

"Sera, the magnetic shield gag isn't going to work," I said, mimicking Steve's voice.

"Yes it will my love, because I am _really_ smart." I said in triumph, "And guess what Steve? It _did_ work."

"Sera honey? It's a little hard to fight with you doing that in my ear," Steve said, as I felt mortified again.

"I totally forgot that this was an open line." I said, as I put my face in my hands.

"You guys are a riot," Sharon said, before I heard someone gasp.

"It's okay, just a flesh wound," Mack said.

"Is it you?" I asked.

"No, Turbo." Mack said, as Fitz whined, "That does not feel like a flesh wound."

"Package two secure," Bobby said, panting.

"It's like they were expecting to get their asses whooped," Daisy joked, before adding, "Package three secure."

"Could you all quit the chit chat, I have a bomb I need to diffuse," Dad said calmly.

"Bomb?"

"Seems as thought if you just blast through the wall it triggered time bomb. Von Strucker was paranoid, that much I can tell." Coulson explained.

"Dad, serach and get clear. Do you hear me?" I yelled, "I don't need to lose both my Dads today."

"Agent is your Dad too? What is this? I have ot compete to have you as my daughter?" He joked.

"DAD!" I said, exasperated.

"Package four secure," Bucky said, as Jemma gasped.

"Got it! Package five I mean," As I heard Wanda groan.

"Wanda is hit," Pietro said in panic, "It's in her shoulder."

"Pietro, put pressure on it. It's gonna hurt her but you need to hold pressure." Jemma said, as I heard her close the last case.

"Everyone, fall back to the Quinjet extraction points." Steve said.

"Wait!" I heard my Dad yell.

"Dad, we don't have time for guessing games."

"Well, we have an opportunity to bring a whole bunch of Hydra scum to justice," He said, and I could hear the smirk.

"Scan them for bugs and bring em back." Fury said, nodding in agreement.

"Let's just drop one big load of them on the president's lawn," Hunter suggested.

"We do have international authority," I conceded.

"Okay, whoever doesn't come willingly, knock em out." Steve said, grunting as he hit someone.

"I've got Quinjet one coming to your rescue Team 2," Trip said, and added, "Coming right for you afterwards Team 7,"

"I've got the bleeding under control, but I need to remove the bullet and sew her up soon," Jemma said, as I heard Dad taking off in his suit.

"We've got 10 here," Mack said, before I said, "Look for fake teeth."

"These guys are a little too young for dentures, love," Hunter said, making me smack my forehead.

"They are Hydra, most famously known for cyanide in the fake tooth. It should be the upper molars," I explained.

"Why do you know this?" Bobby asked.

"I like to read in my spare time," I sassed.

"Quinjet 2 on route to Budapest," May said, "And then swinging around to Vienna."

"Team 4 on Zephyr One. Awaiting further instruction," Bucky said, as I calculated how long it would take for extraction.

"Team 7 and 5 estamated time of extraction, 20 minutes. Hang in there guys," I said, wishing we had sent over a third Quinjet.

"Team four, take Zephyr One and swing around to catch the strays from Quinjet 2." Fury said.

"Got it," Sam said, catching Fury's drift. Throw the captured out the Quinjet to make room for our people. Sam and my Dad would load them onto Zephyr One when closer.

"If everyone gets back here with only minimal injuries, I'm making brownies," I suggested lightly.

"Oh hell yeah," Some of the guys said.

"Sera!" Steve said in a warning tone.

"Right, shutting up." I said softly, as I listened in for distress calls.

"Quinjet 2, dropping off first load," Mack said, as I heard my Dad say, "Just toss them already."

"Load 1 safely in cargo bay," Dad chuckled.

"Quinjet 2 approaching extraction point for Team 5," May said.

"Quinjet 1 approaching extraction point for Team 7," Trip said.

"Hallelujah," I muttered as everyone checked in.

"May, bring them home." Fury said, taking the words out of my mouth. Turning on the video feed to the med bay in Zephyr One, I waved at Jemma.

"Jemma, how is Wanda?" I asked.

"I've got her sedated, and just about to extract the bullet. Fitz is whining," She chuckled, looking up at the screen.

"I got shot Jemma," He said exasperated in the background.

"Doesn't mean you get to complain louder than everyone else, because you need two stitches." She shot back.

"Any other injuries so far?" I asked.

"Some bruises, broken ribs, and a nasty concussion. But that should be the last of it."

"Who has the concussion?"

"It's Hunter." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, love," I heard him groan in the background.

"No he's not." Bobby said, coming up to the screen.

"Broken ribs?"

"That would be Mack, Coulson, and Hope."

"It's nothing sis. I've had worse." Hope said, waving in the background.

"May," I asked into my comm.

"Yes," she said, a tinge of pain to her voice.

"Estimated time of arrival?"

"Two hours. Three tops." She said.

"Once they dock, give Trip the controls and go get checked out."

"I'm fine."

"You're labored breathing doesn't sound good. Bobby, go check her out." I said to the video feed.

"Sure," she smiled, kissing Hunter's head sweetly and leaving.

"Steve, Bucky?" I asked into the comm.

"Split lip, knife wound to the arm, not too deep." Bucky's voice came back to say.

"You or Steve?"

"Both of us. Wait," He said as Steve groaned softly, "He's got a GSW to his right thigh."

"Get him to Jemma," I demanded, "I told you specifically _not_ to get hurt."

"Sera," Steve said wearily, "Relax, it's not that bad."

"If your leg heals around that bullet, you're gonna be in more pain." I reminded him.

"I've got him Sera," Jemma said in the video, as Bucky put him down on a table. I realized that Fury and Cameron had left the room, and I sighed.

"Captain Rogers," Jemma gasped as she scanned him over, "You've lost two pints of blood."

"God dammit Steve," I said, covering my mouth and releasing a few tears.

"It's not that bad," He groaned.

"If it isn't that bad, you can cook tonight. But if you admit it's bad, I'll cook."

"It's…"

"I'm making my casserole." I said, before shouts of, "Just admit it!" were heard in the med bay.

"It's… it's bad." He said, grimacing in pain, looing at me on the screen.

"Okay. I'm cooking you a big casserole and I'll be your nurse tonight."

"Okay," he chuckled and Bucky punched his arm lightly, "Lucky."

"I should go get started on dinner then. I love you two."

"We love you too," Bucky said as Jemma put Steve under.

"Could you possibly make cookies?" Hunter asked, not sounding like himself. Bobby was giggling, because he sounded high.

"Yes, I will make cookies for my favorite agents and Avengers." I chuckled, before waving goodbye and closing the video connection.

"Hey," Laura said, coming in with the kids.

"Who wants to help with dinner?" I said, kissing both kids heads.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

When Zephyr One landed, I saw two stretchers being wheeled toward the base and shook my head. I continued rolling and placing the cookie dough, because I promised dinner and cookies. I could see Steve once the cookies were done.

"Go, I'll finish," Laura said, as Jane played with the kids. Nodding, I wiped my hands, and pulled off my apron. Running down to the med bay, I was greeted with May refusing treatment for a concussion, and Hunter already passed out against Bobby's chest. Darcy, who I could have sworn said that scars were sexy, was checking out Fitz.

Steve was coming around apparently, and I rushed to his side. Bucky came and put his arm around my waist.

"You know it's going to be worse when we trap Hydra," Bucky chuckled.

"I know, but either of you died, I'm not sure I'd be able to live any longer."

"No need to be dramatic," Steve teased quietly.

"I have two reckless husbands. Anxiety comes with the job," I said, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Mmm, I am really looking forward to you being my nurse." He whispered.

"And how are you?" I asked, checking out Bucky's arm.

"Not that one. You're Dad promised to fix it up. Also mentioned upgrades, so you better supervise him."

"Oh," I said, taking in the outer shell damage to his left arm.

"I was gonna make it like one of my arms," Dad said, smiling at me. I checked him over for any damage to the suit, and he chuckled again.

"Sera, I'm nearly indestructible with this one. Go sit with your husbands."

"Okay," I conceded, sitting next to the head of Steve's gurney.

"Can I get up yet?" He asked annoyed.

"NO," Bobby and Jemma said while I raised a brow.

"Rest babe," I said, moving to play with his hair.

"But I…" He said, looking to Bucky.

"I'll talk to the team." Nat said, strolling up and slapping Bucky's shoulder. He laughed and kissed my head.

"Go get fixed up," I said, nodding to my Dad who was heading to the lab.

"Yes ma'am."

"Smartass," I teased. I set to work, checking his bandages, and noticed the skin pinking up.

"Is there something wrong?" Steve said softly.

"Nope, it's healing already. I would say you'd be back on this leg tomorrow evening."

"Cause I was really hoping to take you dancing," He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You big flirt, I bet you say that to all the girls." I huffed in a teasing tone.

"Just the feisty brunette that shares my bed." He said, taking my hand, and kissing it softly.

"We haven't been out dancing in… awhile," I said in awe.

"Yeah, last time was DC, two weeks before the fall of SHIELD." She said, thinking back as well.

"And then we were too busy with Hydra… Bucky… pregnancy… Hydra… Ultron… and now Hydra again. I see a reoccurring theme." I listed off with a sigh. Steve patted the space beside him and I raised an eyebrow.

"You remember helping me through my nightmares, holding me as I fought off the urge to shiver. This is like that. I need your comfort, and you want to be a good nurse, right?" He challenged.

"I am your wife! I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get," I sassed, and I heard Darcy, Jemma and Fitz laughing from across the room.

"It's perfect cause Steve was fro-zen," Darcy chuckled, making us all giggle again. The quote was lost on Steve but I still checked the brakes on the gurney and hopped up, being mindful of his leg.

"A movie. I'll show you tonight while I give you a massage," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, and then laying down.

"I want a dog," I said, snuggling into him.

"Who would take care of him?" Steve wondered, "We are on missions half the time. We'd never be able to train him."

"Well, we need a mascot anyways. I think a Golden Retriever. You can throw your shield as a Frisbee," I said, and Mack's laughter joined the rest of the injured agents.

"Oh my god, I forgot about Joey!" I said, shooting up excited.

"Who?" Steve asked, confused.

"Sharon!" I yelled, and she came around the corner.

"What's up?"

"Joey." It took her about ten seconds before she clued into what I was saying.

"OH MY GOD! How could we forget about him?" She exclaimed, taking out her phone so fast, my head nearly span. She dialed the number and waited, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Auntie, what happened to Joey?" She asked, and Steve perked up.

"Yeah, after SHIELD fell all the things that were salvaged from files and the Fridge went to a military base in DC." She said before listening to what Peggy had to say.

"But not Joey! Yes, thank you Auntie. I'll call him right now. Bye Auntie," She said, coming over to the bed and saying, "I can't believe we didn't think of it when Steve was first thawed out."

"I know, right?" I said, smiling like an idiot, while Sharon dialed another number.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Steve asked confused.

"Before Dr. Irskine gave you the formula, there was a testing. An animal testing." I said, excited.

"And?" He asked, still not cluing in.

"Steve they couldn't kill this dog once he had the serum. The only thing they could do was freeze him," I said, smiling as Steve got the message. Sharon had just finished a quick conversation and it sounded like it went really well.

"They killed a dog?"

"No," I sighed, "If the serum is the exact same, and you were frozen for 70 years, this dog, this amazing dog, will be alive too."

"Oh," He said, still confused.

"A dog that will keep up with you on runs," Sharon said, wondering how Steve was still confused.

"A dog? What kind?" He asked, starting to get excited.

"I'm pretty sure it was a Golden Retriever. All I know, is that is has beautiful golden fur in the pictures."

"This should be fun," I said as Sharon called one of her contacts. She was talking excitedly into the phone and I remembered that the last person that stored it was Dum Dum.

"How do you feel about visiting with an old friend?" I asked gently.

"In a day or two," He joked, gesturing to his leg.

"Of course babe." I smiled, kissing his temple.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"Oooh," Bucky said as I sucked him off in the shower the next morning. Steve was still asleep, and I told him to be quiet so we didn't wake him. The twins were also asleep, not even making a peep at their usual wake up time.

"I'm… ohh," He said as I felt him release into my throat.

"God, the things that tongue can do, should be illegal," He laughed, before flipping me and pressing me against the wall.

"I want that tight pussy," He whispered, hardening up again and sheathing himself in me. Biting my lip, I wanted to moan. He knew just how to play my body.

"What about this ass? Do you want me to fill your tight little ass?" He breathed against my shoulder.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Quiet ангел," He chuckled, pulling out of me and moving to the next hole. Holding my breath, I felt him stretch me in delicious ways.

"God," I sighed.

"Not God ангел, but I'll worship your body all day long," He said, reaching around to play with my nub.

"Mmmm," I moaned softly.

"Like that? You prefer me working your ass?" He said against my heated flesh.

"I love it when you fill me," I sighed.

"That's' not what I asked. Do you like me working your ass more?"

"Love either way," I moaned out.

"Your mine, aren't you?"

"Yours, Steve's, all of me." I said breathlessly.

"You got tight thinking of Steve," He chuckled, "Do you like the idea of him licking that sweet pussy while I fuck your ass?"

"Oh god," I said, biting my arm to keep from crying out as he pounded me over the edge. I gasped as Bucky came inside my ass, and withdrew to finish on my thigh.

"God that was good," He said, kissing my neck, and washing us off.

"Uh huh," I said, as I tried to catch my breath.

"Shall we go wake up Steve?" He teased, turning off the shower.

"I'm all tuckered out." I giggled, "I promised to make pancakes before Laura and the kids leave today."

"Okay," He smirked, handing me a towel to dry off with. Soft kisses were peppered on my shoulders as I dried myself and as I left the bathroom, Bucky slapped my ass. I yelped quietly, going to get dressed as Bucky woke Steve up with soft kisses.

"Good morning my darlings," I said to the twins as I opened their door. They squealed and I greeted them with kisses as I set them up to change.

"We are making pancakes this morning, and Daddy looks like he needs your cuddles," I said, as Bucky helped Steve change. He was looking better and moving more on his own.

"Your wound is nearly gone," I said, kissing him in greeting.

"Glad for it too, cause tomorrow morning I plan on taking you in the shower. I was left out today," He smirked and I looked up at Bucky.

"He told me I smelled like sex," He chuckled.

"Well, we are off to the kitchen," I said, picking up the twins and making silly noises for them as we left the apartment.

"Where are you off to so early?" Nat said as she caught up to me in the hallway.

"I promised pancakes and waffles to the kids."

"I'll take one of the rug rats," She smiled, and I offered her Callie.

"Auntie Nat is silly," I said to Elijah.

"Nnatth," He repeated back and I smiled with pride.

"Yes, very good handsome. Auntie Nat," I said as Natasha smiled. Callie, not to be outdone by her brother, replied, "Nath."

"For only 7 months they sure are smart." She commented.

"Mama," Callie said with big eyes, wondering why I hadn't congratulated her.

"Good girl," I said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled and returned to playing with Nat's necklace.

"I was going to ask to hold Elijah, but I only have one arm," Wanda said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rest, it's not going to be fully healed in two weeks, but I'm hoping that a transfusion of blood from Pietro will help speed up the process." I said, motioning for her to sit down.

"Okay, who needs coffee?" I asked, as Bobby and Trip came in.

"Two cups please." She said, before Mack came in covered in sweat.

"Showers before food," I said, shooing him out, and he replied smirking, "Yes ma'am," before walking back out the door.

"Him and Daisy wanted to get a jump start on training today so they didn't have to miss breakfast." Trip explained.

"They have time." I said, waving off the thought before I went to grab the ingredients for our pancakes. Half an hour later, Natasha was setting the table with Bobby and our whole troop had managed to meander their way to the kitchen.

"I have 18 pancakes, and 4 waffles. Remember the children eat first," I said, as Steve limped in beside Bucky on a crutch.

"We'll feed the babbling twins," Bucky said kissing my cheek and taking the cups of coffee I offered him.

"We've got to roll out," Daisy said before kissing Trip and shoving a waffle in her mouth. Mack had just shoved a couple pancakes in a napkin and waved goodbye.

"Four hours," Sharon said and I smiled.

"Okay, do they need a ride here?" I asked quietly, worried.

"We are going to take a Quinjet to the city and pick them up." Sharon said, and Trip smiled.

"I did receive a weird call from Gramps today. Said he would be…"

"Trip," I said, pointing a butter knife at him and he stopped talking. I made a cutting motion across my neck and he nodded with a smile.

"What?" Steve asked, having been distracted by Callie's babbles. Since they learned a few words, they think they can hold full conversations with us. It was adorable as she tried to give her sippy cup to Steve to drink.

"Nothing dear," I smiled sweetly, putting a fresh stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Favoritism," Maria fake coughed and I flipped her the bird in reply.

"Steve, she made a rude gesture!" Clint said, making everyone laugh. Elijah and Callie squealed, joining in, and I kissed their cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it did that," I said in innocence while I moved to continue cooking. I saw a flash of light outside and furrowed my brow.

"Anyone else see that?" I asked the group.

"Nope." They replied, and continued their eating. I shrugged, but moved to ask ARSENAL if there was anything unusual about the sensors.

"No ma'am." She replied. I frowned, not buying it, but as I saw a flash of blonde hair and red cape, I smiled.

"Jane," I said, as she looked up from her notes.

"Keep your eyes on that door," I said, motioning to the door that led to the hallway. She nodded, confused, but did so.

"Oh my god," She said, jumping up and running around the table as a familiar Norse God came through the doorway.

"Jane, my love," He remarked with happiness as she embraced him.

"Well it's about time you showed up," Fury said, making us all laugh.

"You missed a hell of a fight yesterday." Dad said, looking up from his phone.

"I know," He said sadly, "I bring troubling news form Asgard. I have been sent by my Father to retrieve the stones you found."

"The Monolith? They are nothing but gravel now, but we can give them to you." Fitz said, confused as the rest of us.

"This Inhuman that is trapped, he is not alone. I am going to need to further destroy these rocks and then I have to retrieve this survivor. He has been trapped on Maveth for 14 years."

"Poor thing," Sharon said, holding a hand over her mouth.

"But this is not all. Loki, he tricked me. He did not die back when we fought the Dark Elves." He said and Jane was the most confused.

"Oh, now I want to kill him myself," She said, making me giggle. She looked so funny with fury in her eyes.

"He impersonated Father and let me come back to Earth after that battle. Father woke up form Odin Sleep to find Asgard in shambles, and Loki hunting down Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, most likely for all the tormenting we did to him growing up."

"We just saw Sif not that long ago," Jemma said, "Come to think of it, it's been a year."

"Yes, and then shortly after she returned the Kree to his planet, she came back to see that she was Wanted. Heimdall moved her to a distant galaxy, and found solace with a group of heroes, not unlike or own. They call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Pretentious assholes," Hunter joked.

"They had the location of one of the Infinity Stones. We have since found a new home for it, but the fact remains that these Stones are being collected. By who, we now know from Loki."

"Wait a second, Point Break. Can we deal with wiping Hydra from the face of the earth before we get into intergalactic war?" My father said, as I tried to stop the panic attack that was inching its way forward in my mind.

"The fact remains, Thanos, a creature of unknown race, is seeking to destroy the galaxy, so he can rule it."

"First Loki with the earth, now this Thanos with the universe. I just want one day where I don't have to think, "Is my planet/galaxy going to be threatened by an evil warlord today?"" Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Has Loki been found again?"

"My father was strong enough to subdue him. He is mortal now, but he still has his magic," He said, before he gestured to the window.

"Oh god." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Armed guards, whilst looking up at the large building, surrounded Loki. I signaled for them to take him inside, and I saw him hang his head in defeat.

"At least he isn't a threat," I said, looking back to Thor.

"He is harmless. My father made him swear to help us, or he would be stripped of his magic as well. My father is sending word to the Warriors Three to come to earth to aid us in anyway they can."

"Please tell me Lorelei is still in your prison," Fitz said, grimacing.

"Yes," He said confused, "How do you know her?"

"We were the ones to help Sif recapture her two years ago," Jemma smiled, as Pietro drew her chair closer to his.

"A formidable feat my young SHIELD brethren," Thor boomed, scaring the twins slightly. Hearing their whimpers, he turned and hushed them as best he could, "Do not fear me young ones."

"Uncle Thor," I prompted and they smiled, trying to pronounce Thor.

"Sor!"

"Thhar,"

"Close enough," Steve chuckled, as Thor smiled widely.

"What about the rest of us?" Clint pouted.

"Don't overload them. This family is big enough without asking them to learn every ones name in the next 30 minutes." I said, scolding him. Natasha smirked at him, "They can say my name."

"Oh, now it's on." Clint said, throwing down his napkin.

"No it's not," Laura said as she nursed Nathaniel.

"No it's not," Clint said, hanging his head in defeat. Everyone chuckled at how whipped he sounded, before he looked over at his own kids and asked, "I'm still your favorite?"

"Of course Dad," Cooper replied as if it was obvious.

"It's kind of a tie between Auntie Nat and Auntie Sera," Lila said, sounding pensive. We all laughed at how Clint looked distraught and then she continued, "And then it's you Daddy."

"Am I your favorite Sera?" My Dad asked, sounding like he knew the answer would be him.

"Dad you already know. Don't go picking fights," I teased flipping a pancake. As everyone finished eating, I continued making pancakes, setting syrup in a small container,

"Whose that for?" Steve asked as I made up a plate.

"We have a guest," I said, confused as to why he even asked. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Sera, he kidnapped you." Steve said lowly.

"Forced Clint and Dr. Selvig to open a portal for the Chitauri." Phil said confused by my actions.

"He killed Phil," Nat said vehemently.

"He was acting on Thanos's orders," Thor said, making me nod in agreement.

"How can you be so flippant about this?" Clint asked.

"He looked worse for wear when he showed up in Mohave. Dark circles under his eyes, and thin. When has Thor ever looked like that Clint? No, I recognize those signs, because it means he was tortured. The way Thor described Loki to us after New York, he said his eyes have always been green." I said, as everyone looked lost.

"They were green when he was sent to Asgard," Steve said, not cluing in.

"But I saw them at Stark Tower. They were blue, like the scepter." I said, compassion dripping into my voice, as I got a glass of orange juice and left the kitchen.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer:**_ i do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Walking down to the cell I was in not that long ago, I saw Loki slumped against the side.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly, scaring him.

"Is it poisoned?" He quipped.

"It's what everyone else has been eating, so it's safe to say no." I said, opening the door and setting it on the bench beside him.

"Why?" He asked, looking at the food in confusion.

"Because no matter what you claim to be, I'm worse." I said, sitting on the opposite side of the cell.

"And why is that?" He said taking the glass of juice and sniffing it.

"Eat slowly, you body isn't used to our food." I said, before saying, "I was in this cell about a month ago. I put myself in here to gain their trust back."

"You lost it?" He smirked.

"I lied to them about who I was. They knew me as Sera Stark, the girl who helped a soldier out of his time, and saved New York. I knew myself as the Siren, Seraphina Kalashnikov, the great-granddaughter of the man Captain America fought before he was frozen. The murderer and manipulator that broke men and tortured for information."

"I lied to them about knowing Hydra had been in SHIELD. I knew since your little act on the Helicarrier." I smirked as he slowly moved to eat the pancakes.

"What tipped you off?" He said quietly.

"You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers." I knew something wasn't right, and even Fury was hiding his doubts from those he trusted. My cousin, he was Hydra, and turned to our side because he knew it was wrong. They manipulated and brainwashed him into compliance."

"Not unlike yourself."

"I only use that as a last resort, to bring people out of their heads. My husband Bucky, had been in Hydra's service for over 70 years, memories wiped until they could mold him into their perfect assassin."

"I bet the Captain was not happy about you falling for someone else."

"My other husband is the Captain," I smirked.

"So you are selfish?" He laughed.

"No, we all love each other. Bucky and Steve had loved each other when they were young men in the 1940's, and then were separated. I loved Bucky, or better known then as Yasha, before I helped him out of his brainwashed state. Steve I met months later, and then after New York, we got together."

"How did you find this… Bucky again?" He asked, after swallowing.

"He was sent to kill Agent Romanoff for learning to much about Hydra being inside SHIELD. Steve stopped him and tried to get Bucky to remember as they fought. It wasn't until I flew out to help Steve that I saw Bucky. He had saved Steve from drowning, and after Steve had been taken to the hospital, I helped Bucky."

"And Steve was willing to share you?" Loki asked confused.

"He was more than willing. Anything that meant he got to have Bucky and I. And now we are married and are parents to two beautiful babies."

"So this lie you revealed. You had to put yourself in here to prove yourself?"

"No exactly. I had an inkling that I was pregnant, and knew that if I ran they would hate me even more for taking their child away." I explained, "So I put myself in here, but not before Clint shot me. He was justified in his anger towards me for lying."

"That's quite a reaction," he said, looking at my stomach.

"I lost the child, but everything is better now." I smiled softly at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I remember I was going to force you to be my Queen."

"Because that wasn't you." I said, and he paused.

"You know?" He whispered.

"I'm the only one, other than your brother than could pick up on the clues. It was well after the fact, but I knew we couldn't have guessed it right away." I said as he nodded.

"I knew no one would listen, even if I told the truth. I am the God of Lies… Well I was a God." He said looking down at his hands.

"So, you promised to help us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I wasn't myself, clearly, when I was portraying Odin. I was trying to get revenge, in the worst of ways." He said, finishing off the pancakes. Moving to the fresh fruit I had cut up, he paused.

"I know that look," I said, noticing his eyes shifting to blue.

"It comes and goes in flashes throughout the day." He said in defeat.

"Would you like some help?"

"I don't know how to put down the shield around my mind. It's been up for so long," He sighed, unsure of how it would help.

"Let me try," I said, grabbing my emerald, and focusing on his eyes. I felt the barrier, but pushed hard. It took a minute before I found a weak spot in his memories. Grimacing, I forced my way in, relieving the pressure of a mounting headache on my own.

"I'm in." I said, as his eyes unfocused. Flipping through his memories of the last four years I wanted to scream.

"You are no longer under his control," I whispered, over and over again and I altered each memory. I found myself crying in pain as I felt each act of torture as if I was in his place.

"You have no allegiance to him. He manipulated you, put thoughts in your head, used the Mind Stone on you to turn you against the ones who loved you." I said, as his eyes closed.

"You are Loki, son of Odin and Frigga. Once Prince of Asgard, Trickster but not a murderer." I said, before I pulled out of his mind slowly. He opened his eyes, tears shining in the bright light of the cell.

"Even if I believe all of this is true, you still have to prove yourself to the rest of them, especially your brother."

"I understand," He said wiping his eyes.

"A lot has happened since you left. We retrieved your scepter fro Hydra, only for an evil Artificial Intelligence my Dad created tried to destroy the world. Ultron was his name, and he tried to make himself another body, but we put my Dad's AI in it, and Thor tried to destroy it, as it had the Mind Stone at it's brow. His name is Vision, and he helped us defeat Ultron. I'll go through everything in detail later." I said, as he finished off the fruit.

"Thank you for freeing me." He said, gratitude in his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet. Now that your mortal, I'm sure there is a long line up of people wanting to beat you up," I joked, and he paled.

"I won't let them," I promised.

"Now, I'm gonna got set up a room for you," I said standing. His confused eyes searched mine for deceit, but I replied, "You proving yourself means more than accepting defeat and help. You show them you are not than person. I'm choosing to trust you," I said, offering my hand.

"Thank you," he said, taking mine and I helped him stand up.

"Thor," I called. Thor appeared at the door and I gave him the code to open it. As we walked out, Thor embraced his brother.

"I have faith in you brother," Thor said gruffly, as Loki embraced him back.

"I will not disappoint you again," Loki said, patting Thor's back. They released each other and I motioned with my head for Loki to follow me.

"We are basically running a hotel right now. So we have one or two more rooms available for use." I said, walking down the hallway.

"Is there a way I can be further from Agent Barton's room."

"Clint and his family are down near my room, so don't worry." I said, seeing Steve and Bucky with the twins, walking towards us.

"Captain," Loki said, nodding respectfully.

"Double cross us, and I will-" Steve started, but Loki finished, "kill me. I am well aware of how mortal I am now. I do not want or intend to betray you. I am also aware that Sif and Volstag will want me dead when we meet again."

"I have not met you before," Loki said politely offering his hand.

"Bucky, Sera and Steve's husband. The Winter Soldier," Bucky replied, using his metal arm to squeeze Loki's hand. Loki grimaced at the pain, but nodded, "Understood."

"They were just leaving," I said glaring at my husbands. They looked at me and left without another word.

"Should you need clothes, I can find something for you until I have clothes brought in. Usually the girls and I go out every few weeks to shop for things we need, but I can make an exception this week." I said as we approached the room I had in mind. Opening the door and turning on the light, he nodded at his surroundings.

"Thank you. It's lovely compared to the cell in Asgard," He smirked.

"The shower will confuse you. It's left for hot and right for cold. But to turn it on, you need to press the button outside the shower." I said, as he looked into the bathroom.

"If you need anything just say ARSENAL." I said, as the AI booted up in the room.

"Yes ma'am?" The AI in the ceiling asked.

"Curious," He said, looking up.

"Loki Odinson is now our guest." I said, and she replied, "Of course Ma'am. Shall you be needing anything Mr. Odinson?"

"Not at the moment, thank you."

"Of course sir. Please ask if you are in need of anything."

"There are clean towels in the closet and I can have Thor bring you clothes." I said, looking to Thor, who nodded.

"Again, I thank you for this chance," He said, nodding at me.

"That is what it is, a chance. If you waste it, that is it." I said, before leaving the room. Walking back up to the lounge area, I saw Clint coloring with Lila, and Cooper being shown how a processor works by my Father and Fitz. Steve and Bucky were on the floor with the twins, enjoying tummy time as they crawled around, and everyone else was kind of doing heir own thing.

"So, I'm guessing you were all listening again," I said sitting down next to Natasha, who was reading a magazine.

"Kinda hard not to when over protective husbands over their asked Arsenal to put it over loudspeaker in the kitchen," Darcy quipped. I smiled and nodded, "He's willing to earn our trust. But I don't want to find out anyone threatened him, or injured him."

"Sera, it's a little hard not to want to punch him." Dad said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just promise me, you'll try to get along," I said rolling my eyes. They all mumbled and I got up.

"I need to train. Join me?" I asked May.

"Oh hell yeah, I want to see this." Bobby said, getting up to follow us. Most of the agents got up to see why Bobby was so excited.

"People would line up to catch a glimpse of the Black Widow take someone down. They would pay to see siren and May training though."

"I never got that," Coulson said, not finding the excitement in it.

"Coulson, you never looked at it properly. Because even if it's just training, they look like they want to kill each other," Natasha smirked.

"Huh." He replied, as we all walked down to the training room. I wrapped my hands, and grabbed my training swords and ICER's. May grabbed her ICER's and shock sticks and strapped them to her thighs.

"Same rules?"

"No rules," I agreed.

"Does this sound like Fight club to anyone else?" Rhodey asked, confused. I grabbed my swords from behind my back and got into position.

"Attack," Nat said hitting the mat with her hand.

It was a flurry of black and grey as we moved. I blocked and she blocked. She tried to kick my swords away for the second time, and managed to knock one out of my hand.

"I can't look away," Jemma said, as I twirled my sword around, hitting her side. She hissed, but grabbed my wrist, punching my shoulder. I dropped it with a groan, swinging my leg underneath her. She fell and I grabbed her guns from her, throwing them away. She gritted her teeth and got back up, punching, and blocking me effectively. I got her in the chest with my elbow and she backed up.

"You're playing dirty," She said, moving to attack again.

"I had a good teacher," I yelled, right before going in for a roundhouse. She caught my foot, pushing it away, and getting me in the stomach. On the ground, I laughed.

"Okay, okay. I -" I said, before jumping up and using the Flying Scissors on her. As she went down, I pinned her.

"Okay, I give." She panted.

"Good, because I am done," I laughed, rolling off of her. Groaning as I got up, we looked to our crowd, and found all were staring in amazement.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work," May yelled, nodding to me before moving to the weights. They all dispersed, looking scared of what May would do to them.

"I knew you could fight, but I've never seen anyone last that long with May," Coulson said, confused.

"You just never paid attention," I smirked, grabbing my swords again and moving to the dummies we had in the corner.

"Okay, so Mulan is beatable, and you're a badass," My Dad said in jest.

"Don't call her that," I said, moving to strike. He shrugged and left me alone to train. After a 5mile run around the perimeter of the base, strength training and getting distracted by the sight of my muscular husbands, I wandered up to our room to freshen up.

"No, no, yes. Perfect," I said, rolling my neck around, and moving to get undressed. Hopping in the shower to wash off the sweat, I sighed, singing along.

 _Dance me to your beauty like a burning violin_

 _Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_

 _Lift me like an olive branch, be my homeward dove_

 _And dance me to the end of love_

 _Please dance me to the end of love_

 _Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

 _Oh let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

 _Oh show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

 _And dance me to the end of love_

 _Please dance me to the end of love_

 _La la, la la la, la la, la la la, la la, la la la_

 _Oh dance me to the wedding now, oh, dance me on and on_

 _And dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

 _We're both of us beneath our love, and both of us above_

 _And dance me to the end of love, ooh_

 _Won't you dance me to the end of love_

 _La la, la la la, la la, la la la, la la, la la la_

"Angel," Steve said from outside the bathroom as I got out of the shower.

"Yes my love," I called sweetly.

"Sharon says she is ready to go when you are. Not sure what that means."

"Oh, I'll be right out," I said, dashing to the closet, and changing into skinny jeans, a white flowing t-shirt and my blue leather jacket. Slipping my new white bootie heels on, I fluffed out my hair and applied a little makeup. Kissing Steve's cheek in parting, I kissed the kids and said, "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay," He chuckled. Walking and zipping up my jacket, I hurried down to the hangar.

"Okay, so we have to go to an abandoned airfield outside of DC. Coordinates," Sharon said, handing them to me.

"Awesome. This is exciting!" I said, sitting in my seat and firing up the engines on the Quinjet.

"I haven't seen Auntie in probably about 3 months. She'll be very excited to meet your team here."

"No, it's our team," I said as Clint and the kids walked into the Quinjet.

"You're their ride home," He chuckled as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh," I said, remembering they were only here a few days. As everyone got settled in, I closed the hatch and started taxiing outside. Once I was a fair ways from the base, I started our vertical take off, disengaging the landing gear.

"So you going to get the Howling Commandos after this?" Clint asked, leaning over our chairs.

"Yes. Plus a special surprise for Steve." I smiled, turning on cloaking and stealth mode.

"What's more of a surprise than seeing all his old friends and teammates?" He asked.

"Joey," Sharon smirked. Clint wasn't cluing in, and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll understand later." I said, before focusing on getting to Homestead. Cooper came up to see the controls, and I showed him what everything did. He was definitely going to try and join SHIELD when he was old enough. Clint had already been teaching him to fight and defend himself. Once we reached the Homestead, I set the Quinjet down and hugged my niece and nephew goodbye. Laura held me for a long time, saying, "Be safe. Keep me updated, and keep him away from Loki."

"Oh I plan on it." I smirked as we released each other. Clint kissed his wife and baby goodbye, and hugged the kids tightly. They waved goodbye from the porch as we took off, and I punched in coordinates for the airfield in DC. The flight was shorter going back, and I thanked the tailwind for that. We landed, and waited patiently as four government SUV's drove up the runway.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

As they parked in the abandoned hangar, men in suits helped out the elder Howling Commandos. I saw Peggy and she smiled in greeting. Clint and Sharon walked forward to greet them and I stayed about two steps behind. Men rolled out a large container from one of the SUV's and I had to swallow the urge to squeal in excitement.

"Director Carter," I said, nodding my head respectfully.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sera, I've been retired for nearly 20 years," She laughed, opening her arms for me to hug her. I did so gently, and she whispered, "You look lovely dear."

"And you do as well." She looked very put together in her green tweed skirt and matching cardigan.

"And you must be the Captain and Sergeant's bride," A taller man with a thick white mustache said, smiling at me.

"An honor to meet you Mr. Dugan," I said, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Jones," I smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"I've heard from my grandson you are a force not to tango with," He said smiling.

"I try to be sir, keeps everyone in line" I replied, blushing.

"Monsieur Dernier, le plaisir de vous rencontrer." I spoke in French.

"Votre français est impeccable. Vous êtes certainement la femme fatale que le capitaine nous a parlé ." He chuckled. I blushed again as Gabe said, "Frenchie, surveillez vos manières."

"No, that's quite alright. I take it as a compliment," I said smiling at the group. Sharon and Clint were giggling beside me and I hit Clint in the stomach to shut him up.

"Now, I hope you all aren't afraid of flying. These were designed to be smoother and handle better than any helicopter or plane." I said, gesturing to the Quinjet.

"Miss Union Jack doesn't appreciate planes anymore." He laughed as we walked them up the ramp.

"A plane took Steve from us. I only wish he had actually learned how to fly one is all," She huffed in jest to Dum Dum's comment. Sharon helped buckle Peggy in, as Clint and I helped Frenchie and Gabe.

"I wish we had these when I ran SHIELD," Peggy joked.

"Well SHIELD didn't even have them until Sera joined," Clint said, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, "You're just jealous that I designed them. Plus I'm a better pilot."

"I can fly circles around you any day," he challenged as I buckled Dum Dum in.

"In your dreams Hawk-boy," I said, as I checked that the container was secured first, loading up the luggage that was handed to me by the men in suits.

"Now it's on," He said.

"No it's not," Sharon said, pointing for him to sit down.

"When we get back to base, it's on." He grumbled, strapping in. I sat back in m seat, turning on the Quinjet.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, over the intercom. We had given them all headsets, and as I closed the payload door, I started vertical take off. Flipping cloaking back on as well, I started my music.

"ARESENAL, play my flying tunes," I said, smiling as Come Fly with Me came on.

"Yes ma'am. Shall I alert Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes you are on your way back?"

"Yes, but don't tell them we have guests." I added.

"Of course ma'am." She said, and I hummed along while I listened to the conversations in the back. They apparently had only seen each other the weekend before for the first time in over 5 years.

"What's up?" I asked, allowing the video feed to pop up.

"Well, unless you need to go back to school, the sky for you," Jean joked.

"Ha ha," I replied, "How are preparations going there?"

"Everything is sealed, but looks legit. Professor Xavier and Logan are running a triple check, and I'm busy training the graduates." She said, and I smirked.

"Any potentials?"

"A few. Some are just wanting to get out into the world again." She smiled sadly.

"How's Kitty?"

"She's good. Missing you and so is Rogue." She said, as I saw Scott waving in the background.

"The Professor is having some troubles with a new mutant that popped up in New York. He goes by the name of Deadpool."

"God, is he one of Magneto's Brotherhood?" I asked quietly.

"No, he was a created mutant. There is a program that creates mutants, called Weapon X."

"Fuck, I knew Ajax was gonna come back to bite us in the ass later. I will check into it on my end. Have our web slinging friend keep an ear out for him." I said, as Arsenal sent out the message for me.

"He is ex-Special Forces, Sera. The kid has no idea what he's in for."

"Merc? I will ask Brock and Hunter about him then."

"He's just getting started as far as I know. If you run into him, call for backup."

"I'll head out there for recon in the next few days, once I can sneak away. I don't want to put anyone out there, just in case."

We talked for another minute before she said, "I have a class to teach in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon," I said. We hung up and soon I saw the base in the breaks in the clouds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our destination. Please buckle up as we begin our descent," I said, hearing Clint's seatbelt being clipped in again.

"Quinjet 8 approaching base. Requesting permission for vertical landing," I said, radioing Cameron.

"Permission granted to land at south point and taxi into hangar. Welcome back Sera," Cameron greeted.

"Thanks Cameron," I chuckled. Landing gently, I taxied us into the open hangar and opened the payload door, before shutting off the panel.

"ARSENAL, run 300 point check on Quinjet 8. Something seemed a little off with the instruments when I approached 2000 feet."

"Yes ma'am," I heard as we helped unbuckle the remaining Howling Commandos. I helped Dum Dum as Trip walked up the ramp to greet his Grandpa.

"Gramps!" He said, hugging the older man. Clint helped Frenchie down the ramp, but other than that, they all seemed agile and able to walk on their own.

"Unload that carefully, and bring it to Agent Simmons. Have her start thawing it out," I ordered agents to unload the large case that held Joey.

"Well, this is Avenger's HQ. It used to be my grandfather's upstate New York storage facility, but my father remodeled it to fit our team's needs," I explained, acting as tour guide.

"We have 10 Quinjet's, 10 All-Terrain Response Vehicles and Steve's motorcycle. HE couldn't leave it in storage," I joked, pointing out the vehicles.

"Upstairs are the main rooms. Our control room, lounge, and media room. Down at the other end of the building is where the living quarters are. We just left the hangar, and towards the south side are our training facilities. I have a small dance studio above the training rooms." I said, walking up a small flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"You dance, dear?" Peggy asked, taking in the building around her.

"Yes, to clear my head. It helps with flexibility," I clarified.

Opening the doors, I explained, "Here we have our medical bay for the injured, and down the hall is Research and Development. Our labs are pumping out tech you could only dream of before. We have teamed up with new SHIELD, under Director Phil Coulson, and we share resources. Resources being our brilliant young scientists and agents."

As we entered the lab, Jemma turned and dropped the beaker she was holding, clearly in shock. Luckily Pietro speeded over and grabbed it before the liquid could spill on her shoes. She stood flustered, clearly in awe of her idol.

"Peggy, Gabe, Jacques and Dum Dum, I'd like to introduce you to our brilliant biochemist, Jemma Simmons. And our resident speedster Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff." I said proudly. Jemma was still speechless, as Peggy walked forward and held out her hand to Jemma.

"I'm sorry, she's in shock. She idolizes you and this was probably unexpected." Pietro said, putting Jemma's hand in Peggy's.

"Well, it's nice to know that the younger generation appreciates what I had to go through," She joked. Jemma found her voice, "Director Carter I apologize for my unseemly behavior. I admire your work and you helped pave the way for women in SHIELD, much like myself."

"It's quite alright dear. Thank you," She smiled as Jemma continued to shake her hand.

"Jemma," I coughed and she released Peggy's hand.

"Jemma, Darcy can't find the- Oh, hello. Leo Fitz," Fitz said introducing himself to the group.

"Fitz, this is Peggy Carter, Former Director Peggy Carter," Jemma said excitedly, punching her friend's shoulder in her fangirl moment.

"This is Leo Fitz, one of our top engineers." I smiled, moving to make room for the Howling Commandos to shake his hand.

"Okay, next on our tour, my Dad's lab." I said, as our group got a little bigger. My Dad was hunched over an engine, covered in grease when we walked in.

"Peggy, this is Howard's son," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, did I know we were expecting company?" He asked, confused while wiping his hands.

"So, you're the punk huh?" Dum Dum greeted in jest.

"Dad called me a punk? I was thinking something along the lines of disappointment." He joked, kissing my cheek and shaking hands with the group.

"What's this about a reunion?" I heard Bucky say from the doorway. I face palmed, and heard the men laughing, as Bucky greeted them with hugs.

"How are you guys?" He asked, handing me Callie.

"Good. But boy have you changed," Gabe said, tapping on Bucky metal arm.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Bucky teased with a smile.

"Glad to see you Barnes," Dum Dum said, hugging him.

"It's the feisty brunette," Bucky joked, hugging Peggy.

"Paws off Miss Union Jack," Frenchie joked with a thick accented laugh.

"You all know if my husband were alive he would beat you all with his crutch. Defend my honor Sera," she said, before her eyes zeroed in on Callie.

"Oh aren't you a darling little thing," Peggy commented, as Callie wrapped her fingers around Peggy's index finger.

"Everyone, this is Calliope Rogers-Barnes," I said, and they all smiled, giving little waves. Callie wanted Daddy after seeing so many new faces and Bucky cuddled her close while we all continued the tour. We took the elevator in two trips, as there were a lot of stairs, and when we got to the lounge, I saw most of the agents and Wanda were playing pool. They stood at attention when they noticed us, and greeted us with nods.

"These are Agents Bobby Morse, Lance Hunter, and Cameron Kline. And in the red jacket is the Scarlett Witch, Wanda Maximoff."

"Hello," She greeted warmly. The Commandos chuckled as the agents still stood at attention in respect.

"At ease." Peggy said, smiling.

"Ah, another Brit." Hunter said, nodding at our group again.

"Miss Union Jack has been an American since 1952," Gabe said, as Peggy rounded on him, "I really wish you old geezers would all call me by my name."

"Hey feisty pants, settle down," Bucky said in jest.

"Barnes, I still own a Taser," She challenged. All the men backed up slightly, with hands raised.

"Oooh, I like her!" Darcy peeped up from beside Fitz.

"I'm allowed to confiscate that," I teased, and she laughed.

"Fortunately for the men, I left it at home." She replied as we continued walking towards the control room. I saw Steve leaning over a table while holding Elijah. He was too focused on the tablet to clue in that we had planned a reunion for him.

"Captain Rogers," Peggy barked and Steve looked up suddenly. His smile was slow to form, but it was wider than I'd ever seen when finished, as he came forward to hug his old teammates.

"How did you- Wait, that was what you were talking about this morning?" He said, looking at Sharon and I as he hugged Frenchie.

"Yes, we invited them for dinner. And they had something we needed," I smiled, as Elijah reached out for me. I smiled, kissing my boy, as he buried himself in my hair.

"Captain, you and Barnes sure hit the jackpot," I heard Dum Dum comment. I blushed as Peggy smiled at Elijah.

"Is this little one yours too?" Peggy asked confused.

"Yeah. I got pregnant with a rare set of twins. It was about 4 months before we got married. It's called Heteroparental Superfecundation. It's when two babies are conceived from two different fathers." I explained, "Little Elijah is half mine, and half Steve's, while Callie is half mine, half Bucky's. But we love them both the same."

"What are the chances?" Dum Dum boomed in laughter.

"Probably like 5 in 7 billion." Dad said, taking Callie from Bucky's arms.

"Well you are both certainly fertile, that much we know," Peggy teased, making Steve and Bucky blush.

"Clearly," Natasha quipped, coming into the room.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and one of my many sisters," I said, hugging Nat to my side.

"And Melinda May, Deputy Director of SHIELD," I said as May entered the room silently.

"Where's Phil?" I asked her quietly.

"Talking to Rosalind Price," She said, and I nodded.

"So, who wants lunch?" I asked.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So this is it for this week. Love you guys so much and I hope you are enjoying it. Leave me a review if you'd like :)

 _Translations for this chapter:_

1\. Monsieur Dernier, le plaisir de vous rencontrer. _Mr. Dernier, a pleasure to meet you._

2\. Votre français est impeccable. Vous êtes certainement la femme fatale que le capitaine nous a parlé.

 _You're French is impeccable. You certainly are the femme fatale the Captain told us about._

3\. Frenchie, surveillez vos manières.

 _Frenchie, mind your manners._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"So, Steve has no clue why I'm angry at him. He insinuated that Howard and I were 'fonduing' and it took everything in me to remain composed and professional. He asks what I thought of the shield, but all I can think is, "That little witch put her claws on my man, and he _let_ her." So I grabbed a gun and fired four rounds at him."

"And then I said, "Yes, I think it works."" She said as Steve ducked his head.

"He looked so bloody terrified, I felt so proud of myself. Captain America, afraid of a petite British woman." Peggy laughed, as we all started howling in laughter.

Callie and Elijah were fed and napping in their playpen on the other side of the kitchen. I was making Loki something to eat, when Thor came up behind me and said, "I can take that to him."

"It's gonna take a lot to convince him to come up an join us. He's worried about Clint most of all," I said quietly.

"He should be!" Clint piped up.

"Quiet Hawk-boy!" I quipped. He narrowed his eyes at me but went back to his food.

"He understands. He's happy to not be in the cell most of all." Thor smiled, "Thank you for giving me my brother back."

"I was happy to," I said, moving to prepare another two sandwiches for the guys. Putting them on their plates and kissing their cheeks, they dove into the food.

"His appetite still that bad?" Gabe joked.

"I like to think it's better. He's not touching anything processed, but Bucky and I crave McDonald's whenever he cooks," I teased Steve.

"Which is very rarely. Sera doesn't usually let us touch anything in the kitchen, except the coffee maker." Bucky explained, mouth full.

"Chew and swallow," Peggy scolded.

"Because unless I make it and set out instructions you burn everything," I replied, making Peggy laugh.

"I'm not much of a cook either, believe it or not." Peggy said.

"Okay, so I've been dying to ask, what am I thawing out downstairs?" Jemma asked, when their was a moment's silence.

"Peggy," I prompted. She squared her shoulders and said, "The first super soldier."

"There was a person in there?" Darcy asked, horrified.

"No my dear. Steve was the first Avenger, but Joey was the first super soldier. Can you imagine? I was only there after they froze him, but they kept him on ice because they had no way of knowing if he would hurt someone or not."

"This soldier wasn't human. Dr. Irskine wanted to jump right to the human testing stage, but the army proposed an animal test subject first. His original name was Subject 1, but after the serum worked, we called him Joey."

"We shall have our very own mascot," I joked.

"You're original guess was dead on Sera. He is a Labrador Retriever." Dum Dum smirked.

"Oh," Everyone said in awe.

"Well, the machine says he is almost thawed out."

"I wonder if he'll take as long as you did to wake up," I wondered out loud to Steve.

"And how long was that?" Bucky asked.

"About two hours. Enough time for Clint to dress me up like a dame from the 40's."

"Oh I need to see this," Bucky teased, as Clint tossed his phone to Bucky.

"My clothing wasn't right, neither was my hair. If we had more time it could have fooled him," I said, smiling sweetly at Steve.

"It was the game that tipped me off and your watch looked odd. And you looked like an angel so I thought I was dead," He smirked, kissing my cheek.

"Okay love birds, enough preening," Dad said, making a gagging noise. I flipped Dad the bird, and everyone laughed. Bucky whistled, "You still look mighty fine to me."

"Pass it here," Nat said, and soon the phone had made its way around the table.

"Like I said, it wasn't historically accurate."

"Oh," Gabe said, holding his heart. The medically inclined at the table jumped up before he said, "She does look like an angel."

"I stand by my statement. You guys hit the jackpot." Dum Dum said, passing it to Peggy.

"Don't go trying to steal her away, you old geezer," Bucky teased as I hid my face.

"Sera, you look beautiful. You remind me of…" Peggy paused, before showing Dum Dum again, "Doesn't she look like Angie?"

"Well butter my rump and call me toast, she does," Dum Dum smiled.

"Angie was a good friend of my mine. I introduced her to the boys and Dugan fell head over combat boots for her. They married a year later. She was as sharp as a whip and my best friend, next to Edwin of course." Peggy explained.

"Wait, you knew Jarvis," My Dad said, surprised.

"Your father gave him to me as a business partner. He helped me after the war. It was about a year after we lost Steve and someone had stolen a mess of your father's inventions. He was being framed as a traitor and I set out to clear his name and track down the people that stole the inventions. It was Johann Fenhoff and a Red Room assassin named Dottie Underwood." Natasha's eyes widened and I knew something was up. I kicked her lightly under the table and she spoke up, "She was a legend in the Red Room. One of the first."

"The eyes. If she had blue eyes, she'd be Angie," Dum Dum said sadly, wiping away a tear.

"We lost her about 15 years ago," He said, handing the phone back to Steve.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"She was full of life," He laughed, "She called Peggy 'English'."

"Miss Union Jack, English, Peggy, you sure got a lot of nicknames, Peg," Steve teased.

"I like to look at it as though I was loved." She smiled.

"Director Carter," Phil said confused, coming into the kitchen.

"Phillip, how are you?" She smiled.

"I'm… confused," He said, looking to me for an explanation.

"Reunion. Plus we found Joey."

"Oh. Oh!" He said excited. I grabbed some meat from the fridge as Peggy and Phil got caught up. Apparently they jumped right to his love life because I was surprised at what I heard when I got back to the table.

"Call her dear. She would love to even know you are still alive," Peggy said, "I know from personal experience."

"I… will go do that." He smiled, grabbing his sandwich and leaving the room, as I fist pumped.

"Peggy you just did what's taken me two years to do," I sighed in relief.

"She's bossy, isn't she?" Bucky said as I smacked the back of his head.

"I'm going to put the kids on our room, and then I'm heading down to the lab. Sit, talk, and I'll call you down when he's up," I said as Bucky rubbed his head.

"I'll help you Sera," Jemma said, offering to hold the sleeping Callie. Walking down, I noticed Pietro trailing behind us about 10 feet.

"So, how are things you two?" I asked to both of them as we approached my room.

"Wonderful," Jemma blushed. He smirked, and I didn't need to guess to know what they'd already done.

"She's shy about it," He said, kissing her cheek.

"Pietro, word of warning, she probably doesn't want you telling everyone," I said as Jemma nodded blushing. I put Elijah down first, kissing his head softly. Taking Callie from Jemma's arms, I set her down next to her brother and turned on the monitor, closing the door quietly.

"So, Joey, do we know how fast he is? What kinds of food do you feed a super soldier dog? I'd love to analyze his blood for genetic markers of the serum."

"Whoa, slow down girl," I teased as we walked down the stairs.

"We have another two hours before he wakes up, at least. You'll be able to draw blood, and I can monitor him while you are analyzing it. He's gonna be groggy, and confused." I explained, handing her the food to hold while I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Alright," She conceded. As we walked into the lab, we saw the thawed out dog on the metal table. He looked wet, and water was still coming off him in spades. Grabbing towels, I started washing him with warm water, to help get his blood circulating. Jemma checked for a heartbeat first and smiled when she said, "Healthy as an ox."

"Joey, Joey boy," I said softly, over and over again as I washed him. Jemma took blood, going to analyze it with excitement. Pietro just watched the dog, waiting for something to happen. I dried him off, and put a fresh towel under him on the table, mopping up the water on the floor with the used towels. I was stroking his fur an hour later when I felt him shudder. I continued petting him, whispering his name as he started to come around.

"Joey?" I asked, when he opened his eyes. He sat up on the table to look at me, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Pietro," I said and he smirked, leaving Jemma picking up papers in his wake.

"I really need to invest in paper weights around him," She said, approaching the dog slowly. Joey head-butted my hand, as if asking for me to pet him. Laughing, I reached up and scratched behind his ear.

"Good boy," I laughed, before his nose caught the food I had waiting for him.

"You hungry?" I asked, opening the container. He sat patiently as I pulled out a piece of bread.

"Speak," I prompted. He barked and I tossed him the bread. He ate greedily, and tried to nudge the food out from behind my back.

"Come on boy," I said backing up with the food. He followed, and let me lead him outside. Running around with him, I was excited because he seemed to really come alive. He sniffed the grass, and rolled around. I guess he needed to poop too, because after he did, he took off running to one end of the field.

"Joey," I called, whistling. He ran back, only to tackle me, covering my face with sloppy wet kisses.

"Okay, okay, I love you too you goofball," I said, throwing him the lunchmeat. He ate it quickly, and Pietro come out to where I was, with a bottle of water and a dish.

"Jemma thought he might be thirsty," He said emptying the water into the dish, and then pointed to the group gathered at the door back in.

"Oh he's beautiful," Peggy smiled. Bucky and Steve approached him, and Joey backed up to stand over me protectively.

"Guess who he imprinted on," Steve smiled, crouching down and holding out his hand for Joey to sniff. He approached slowly, sniffing and taking a tentative lick. Steve apparently hadn't washed his hands from lunch because Joey was soon bathing his fingers in slobber. Bucky did the same, and Joey didn't know what to make of his metal hand, but gave him the same treatment.

"Hey boy," They both said softly, petting him, and scratching behind his ear.

"Am I dreaming, or does Sam have his arm around Sharon's waist?" I whispered to Bucky. He turned subtly and cooed.

"It's soo cute," He said in a baby voice to Joey.

"Sammy's got a girlfriend," Natasha said, joining us in teasing Sam.

"Shut up, you guys." He growled, scowling at us. Sharon reached up to kiss his cheek and we all awed. Peggy was laughing at us, saying, "You've got yourself quite a team here Steve."

"These are the best of the best. Aren't we doomed?" He chuckled; making me hit him in the back of the head.

"Plus we have Crossbones," Sharon piped up.

"And the X-Men." I added.

"And our Inhuman agents," May said.

"Plus the government, kinda. Hydra is screwed." Dad smirked.

"Oh, definitely." Dum Dum smirked.


	49. Chapter 49

Later that night at dinner, I was surprised that Phil hadn't shown up yet. He usually never misses out on Taco night. Joey was lying content between the twins highchairs, me sneaking him some ground taco beef every few minutes. Just as we were about to start eating I heard, "Wait for us!"

Phil came in with Audrey Nathan and I whooped in joy.

"Oh man, I hated that I had to lie to you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"I know why now. It's understandable. I'm still crying about it though. He's alive," She said, wiping her eyes as we separated. I saw a flash of diamond on her finger and nearly screamed again.

"Crap, she noticed," Phil frowned, "Well everyone, I would like to introduce you to the future Mrs. Coulson, Audrey Nathan."

"The cellist!" Steve said in understanding, as we all looked at him.

"Now I got what you said Stark," He said smiling at my Dad.

"Oh sweetie," I said, kissing his hand.

"Now, I was told you had quite the set of lungs on you. How about a song for the happy couple?" Gabe said, and I looked at Trip in confusion.

"Don't look at me!" He said, as Bucky chuckled.

"Steve, fess up," He said as our husband tried not to look guilty.

"It was back when you were helping me," He confessed. I clued in and nodded.

"I do sing, only when forced." I teased.

"Lies," Bucky coughed.

"What are you going on about?" I sassed.

"I could clearly hear you in the shower this morning before you left." He snarked.

"The kids love it," Steve chuckled.

"Oh brother," I rolled my eyes.

"Oooh, do that new one," Wanda said, excited.

"That's still in development," I laughed nervously.

"Stop stalling. Sing," Peggy said as Wanda queued up the music in the kitchen's system. Huffing in jest, I sat up straight, and threw my napkin down on the table as I stood.

"Trip, you have to help me out," I said, dragging him to stand beside me. He nodded as we all pressured him. Wanda started the music and I began:

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _[Trip:]_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _[Both:]_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _Hey_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Our audience clapped and hollered, and I chuckled, "Pipe down, my babies are sleeping."

"Trip I didn't know you could sing," Phil asked surprised, as Audrey was tucked into his side.

"Daisy loves that song, and soon I was singing it without realizing. Then she and Wanda tried to get Sera and I to sing together. It was kind of a one time thing." He shrugged.

"What was a one time thing?" Daisy asked coming into the kitchen with Mack.

"You missed Trip and Sera singing."

"Awe man!" She said, disappointed, before noticing our guests.

"Um, hi. I'm Daisy," she smiled at the Commandos, giving an awkward wave.

"I'm Mack," He waved, sitting down to make himself a taco.

"Guys, this is Peggy Carter, Timothy Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones and Jacques Dernier."

"Nice to meet you- Wait! Oh my god, the original Howling Commandos?" Daisy said looking over at Phil to watch his reaction.

"You're not fangirling," She said, sounding dejected, making our group chuckle. We all knew how much of a fan Phil was of Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

And then she noticed Audrey.

"Skye… I mean Daisy. Dammit, I've got to remember that." He said, shaking his head, "This is Audrey Nathan. Audrey, this is Daisy."

"She's basically Phil's daughter too," I piped up. Audrey held out her hand over the table, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Wait a second," Daisy said turning over Audrey's hand and sitting back in shock. She looked over at me and we had the same thought.

"Dad's getting married!" She and I cheered, air high fiving across the table, making everyone laugh.

"Okay," I said standing, "I've got to get these little ones to bed. Can you guys show our guests to their rooms?"

"Sure babe," Bucky chuckled as I grabbed Callie, and Steve handed me Elijah. Joey didn't need to be told to follow, but led the way instead. He was enjoying his new home, and the number of people he got to meet on his first day unfrozen. I smiled to myself as I hummed to the twins, and they yawned.

"You've had a big day," I said softly, kissing their heads. Deciding they needed baths, I walked them straight to the bathroom. Grabbing their bath seats, I undressed them, and ran warm water before grabbing their pajamas. Taking my time I played with them, showing them all sorts of bath toys I'd picked up last week in New York. They giggled at the sight of the duckies and the funny noises they made.

"You guys are growing up too fast," I whispered, as they started talking to one another, passing toys.

Their squeals of delight had Joey perking his ears up, but I smiled and said, "It's okay boy." He huffed and laid his head back in his paws, watching them closely.

"I love you two," I laughed when Elijah splashed me slightly. Draining the tub I took each out and dried them, kissing and making farting noise on their stomachs, eliciting shrieks of joy from each of them. Even after their normal lullaby, they didn't want to fall asleep.

"You two are trouble," I joked, thinking back into the far reaches of my mind for inspiration.

"I heard this song when I was little, and I loved it. I wanted to be a princess just like any other little girl, well… for a time I did. I thought my Dad would come riding in and save me. But Grandpa didn't know about me for many years. And I learned that I had to save myself," I said, as both of them stared up at me with wide eyes. Looking over to Joey, he was sitting patiently by the door.

"But you both, have two Daddies that will love and protect you for the rest of your lives. Even if they get hurt I the process," I laughed, a sad smile coming to my face. Setting the recorder, I hoped that they liked it. But again, they were baby's and didn't know what they liked or not yet. _But neither of them like avocado_ , I thought with a chuckle.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you I am king, dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly_

 _Set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn_

 _While you and I, dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_

 _And the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,_

 _Out of harm's way_

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly,_

 _I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly,_

 _You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly,_

 _I told me so_

I sighed, noticing they were drifting off. I backed up softly, setting the recording to play another two times to be certain they were soothed. Joey just about fell asleep at his place at the door, but I motioned for him to back up into the bedroom.

"She's four times the mother I was. I'm ashamed to say that I put work first most of the time." I heard, as I went to our closet and took off my shirt.

"She's perfect, for both of you. She balances you out," Peggy said and I was confused. I put my shirt back on, peeking out to see Peggy and Steve sitting on our couch. I smiled at him and he grinned back, beckoning me over. Sitting on his lap, I checked his leg. Joey sat beside us, and he put his head in Peggy's lap.

"All healed," He said, nuzzling into my neck.

"Steve," I said embarrassed by his actions. Even if she was 95, Peggy was still his former love interest.

"Sera don't be embarrassed. He's much more open now about physical displays of affection." She chuckled.

"I'm not embarrassed for me," I explained, "Even if he and Bucky are my husbands now, you were the love of his life when he woke up."

"I could have never shared him like you do with Bucky. He would have told me and my jealousy would have done us in." She smiled.

"Besides, I am a 95 year old widow, no sense starting a courtship now," She joked.

"I'm glad you had Daniel, Peg," Steve said smiling at her.

"You would have liked him. Did you know, before we ever dated, he walked in on me changing? I was just in my slip and his face went bright red. I wasn't embarrassed because being a female in the army meant learning to make due with what you had."

"He walked into the ladies changing room?" I asked confused.

"No, the men's. We didn't have a women's as I was the only one. Jack Thompson, who was the typical Alpha male of the bunch at the SSR, told Daniel that I was on the other side of the lockers, but Daniel didn't know I was changing for a mission." She laughed.

"How awful." I said, as Steve shook his head.

"Well the rest, as they say, is history," She said, looking at her watch.

"Steve, would you show an old women to her room? I'm feeling the effects our day has had on me. I'm not as young as I used to be." Peggy joked as I got off Steve's lap.

"What about that rain check?" I suggested. Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now's as good a time as any. I don't know how long I have on this earth," She laughed lightly.

"Peg, don't talk like that," Steve said, frowning.

"Captain, you may not want to admit it, but I'm quite alright going into the light any day now. I've had my share of fun in this world, seen and done things I'd only dreamt of, and I got to see you again. I'd say I have done everything I set out to do. Now it's your turn." She said, smiling with watery eyes.

"You still owe me that dance," He replied, a tight smile in place. I backed up and said, "This isn't a good space. Let's go to the studio."

Grabbing the baby monitor, I saw Steve offer Peggy his arm and smiled. Joey and I followed behind them slowly as we made our way to the studio. I had just the song in mind for them, pulling it up on my phone. As I opened the door, Peggy gasped.

"You say it's a hobby, but this looks professional darling," She said to me, taking in the ballet bar and wall of ceiling to floor mirrors.

"I've only been in here once," Steve said, looking around.

"Yeah, I was curled up on the floor. Do you know they put a camera in here to make sure I didn't hurt myself?" I told Peggy, starting up the song. She gasped, "How dare you Captain."

"I had a good reason," He said, holding his hands up in surrender as I put on the music. Le Vie En Rose poured our gently, the strumming of the guitar soothing and soft to the ears.

"I'll leave you two," I said, as I turned up the volume slowly. Peggy's shining eyes winked at me and I motioned for Joey to follow me out. I stood outside the door, giving them their first dance in private.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

 _ **Steve's POV**_

"I'm sorry I missed our date," I said softly, as she laid her head on my chest. I didn't move fast, as I wasn't sure if I would break her or not.

"Don't be Steve. You have a wonderful life now. I've heard you learned quite a bit. Bucky says you used to take Sera dancing. He also mentioned that your tango could be described as foreplay," She said laughed contently. Chuckling I replied, "She wasn't about to let me step on her feet. We took lessons first. She's a natural."

"It comes with practice. Years of practice, and I'm sure that her fighting helped develop quick feet," She said. The song was perfect, I know it wasn't from the 40's but I was still thankful for Sera's taste in music.

"She's a wonderful woman. The kind I would have hoped you'd found when you woke up. And I'm happy you found Bucky as well. He always did bring out your playful side."

"There are still days I wish I had survived that crash. That Howard had found me. Is that bad of me?" I asked, quietly.

"Not bad Steve. We always want what we can't have, it's part of being human. But being thankful for what we got, and making the most of the time we still have, that's what shapes our hearts and our futures. Don't mourn for what could have been Steve." She said, grasping my hand a little tighter.

"Did you go to the Stork Club that night?" I asked, as I felt her tears hit my shirt.

"I did," She laughed, "And I wore that red dress you liked so much."

"You did look beautiful in it."

"But she looks beautiful in anything," She said redirecting my thoughts to my wife. I chuckled, saying, "She could wear a garbage bag and make it look good."

"Our life would have been so different. I wouldn't have become Director of SHIELD, maybe you would have recognized the mistakes we made sooner. And I wouldn't have had to work with pig headed men. But it shaped me into who I am today, and how I led others."

"You have two wonderful partners, both in dance and on your team. Lead them right Captain," She said, pulling back to look up at me. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, as she cried.

"I will." I said, smiling at her. The song ended and she said, "I should retire. It has been a long, full day."

"I'll walk you there." I said, offering my arm again. She accepted and as we walked out of the studio, I saw Sera slumped against the wall, snoring softly. Joey was sitting next to her protectively, and I smiled.

"I'll be back Joey," I said as his ears perked up. He laid down, and rested his head in Sera's lap in response as we walked past them.

Bidding Peggy goodnight at her door, I walked back to the studio hallway and picked Sera up from the floor. She mumbled in her sleep, clutching the twin's monitor tightly, and Joey licked the hand hanging limply at her side.

"Come on boy," I said to him and he followed obediently. I placed Sera on the side of the bed, pulling off her shoes and trying to undress her enough for bed. She continued sleeping as Bucky came in.

"She's out," He chuckled, and I tucked her under the blankets. Joey curled up at the foot of the bed, and I pet him as I moved away.

"It has been an exhausting week," I replied.

"I heard the music and thought you and her were dancing. Then I saw you and Peggy and figured it out," He said, hugging me. I accepted the comfort, as he rubbed my back.

"Do you… ever wish we could go back and do everything over again?" I asked, as I got into bed.

"Sometimes." He admitted crawling in beside me, "But most of the time I think how lucky were are to have even survived what happened to us. And we have her to thank."

"She's a rock," I smiled, leaning down to kiss Sera's forehead and get her to release the monitor. It wasn't budging, as she had a death grip on it, so I sighed and left it.

"I love you," Bucky said, leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too," I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Sera's POV:**_

I woke to a soft crying, and I immediately shot out of bed. Stumbling and falling on my face as my legs got caught in the blankets, I ran to the twin's nursery, Joey trailing softly behind me. Callie was tossing and turning, on the verge of a meltdown.

"No my darling, Momma's here," I said picking her up and holding her to my chest. I was blown away by how hot she felt to my touch. I grabbed the baby thermometer from their tech draw and placed it in her ear as she whimpered. She had a fever.

"Okay my love, let's go an get some medicine," I said grabbing the monitor for Elijah's sake, as I quietly walked her out to the hallway. I padded barefoot down the stairs, Joey following at my feet.

"She's sick, so we better get her something to make her feel better," I explained to Joey, trying to make Callie smile.

"I wonder if you're teething," I sighed as I walked into the lab.

"Jane?" I asked, wondering why she was up.

"Oh," She said, noticing my bleary eyes, "How late is it?"

"Like, 2am?" I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I should probably get to bed then," She said, shaking her head.

"Wait, do you know where Jemma keeps the medicine?" I asked.

"Um, I think that cupboard," She said, wiping her eyes with her wrist. I nodded and bid her goodnight, frowning at the cupboard of medicine.

"Fever reducing, not kid friendly though," I said, seeing a lot of different things as Callie continued to whimper. Taking an ice pack from the small cooler, I wrapped a wet towel around that for her to suck on. It seemed to do the trick, because she quieted some.

"Aha! I found you," I said, taking out the bottle of children's acetaminophen. Giving her the appropriate dose of gross pink liquid, she continued sucking on the ice pack.

"Well, I'm wide awake now." I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to leave her, so instead of returning her to her crib, I padded up to the kitchen. Callie was content, but I set her in her high chair anyways. Making myself a cup of tea, I grabbed a spare tablet from the table and flipped over the upcoming shipments, adding little things we needed.

I hummed Le Vie En Rose and she tried to hum along, babbling quietly. Callie was wide awake as well, cause she wasn't liking the idea of me taking her out of her chair.

"Okay, I won't fight you," I conceded, giving her an actual teething ring I had in the freezer. She chewed happily, sucking and slobbering over it. I just smiled at my girl, taking in the soft brown hair coming in atop her head.

"She's going to be quite a beauty when she's older," I heard behind me. Loki smiled, and said, "I apologize if I startled you. I'm not quite used to the time difference from Asgard yet."

"Fair enough. You did only get here this morning," I teased.

"That's new," Loki said, looking at Joey in slight disgust.

"He the Avenger's new mascot," I joked,

"Would you like some tea?" I offered, going to pour myself another cup.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," He chuckled, "Then I will really never get to sleep."

"Okay, how about a glass of steamed milk? Family secret, makes everyone fall asleep," I bragged.

"Do you tell stories with it too?" He teased, giving him the stink eye I said, "Ha ha. No I don't tell stories. My mother did though."

"You don't read to your children?" He asked, confused.

"I do, but they aren't old enough to fully grasp them yet. They just like the sound of my voice. I don't usually express myself through words. I dance, and sing when forced."

"Dinner's performance wasn't forced," He chuckled.

"You heard that, did you?" I hummed and hawed about that.

"It was and it wasn't. Phil was like a father to me when I needed a parent. My mom died before I joined SHIELD officially, and I didn't find my Dad until a year later. When I did, I was in too deep, so I pulled back some. He means a lot to me. So not forced, but not without reluctance." I said, not delving into the details as I steamed the milk in the espresso machine. Adding a touch of nutmeg and cinnamon, I stirred in a small amount of vanilla syrup. Placing the mug in front of him, he thanked me.

"Do you mind?" He asked, seeing the teething ring wasn't solid anymore.

"What do you plan to do?" I raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"If you would trust me," He laughed, "I was going to use my Jotun magic."

"Alright," I teased, taking the ring from Callie and handing it to Loki. He held it for a moment, and when he handed it back, I realized it was frozen again.

"That will come in handy," I said, giving it back to a whimpering Callie. She was excited to have it back, and sucked on it greedily. I sat back down and sighed, seeing our expense reports.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked softly.

"No, I just have to confirm with Maria about our budget for non-necessities. I don't have _that_ much money," I smiled.

"Are your husbands missing you?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"They were out cold when Callie woke me up. They don't usually get up for them, because my ears are attuned for any sign of distress from them. I spent their first month, constantly on edge. I kept jumping to the worst possible scenario of Hydra finding our base," I shivered. Loki noticed and it took me a minute to realize he had made the air a bit warmer.

"Thanks, I forgot my sweater in the panic to get Callie something for her fever. I haven't had problems with them yet and this really freaked me out." I said, confessing my fear.

"It's natural for a woman to be scared for her offspring."

"And I have two at the same age." I chuckled, "I'm kind of an emotional wreck."

"You don't seem it," He smiled. Shaking my head I replied, "I'm good at masking it."

There was a long silence as I watched Callie, her blue eyes shining at me as she offered me the teething ring. Wiping it off I gave it to Loki and he chuckled, freezing it again. She seemed thrilled that Loki's touch made it colder.

"Loki," I said to her, pointing at Loki. She looked at him hard and then said, "Oke."

"Close enough," I said, kissing her cheek. She felt normal temperature, but I wanted to stay up and make sure she didn't spike again.

"Okay, I admit it. The milk is working," He smirked. Bowing from my seat, I laughed, "Every time."

"I'm envious of Thor. I have been for nearly two millennia," He said quietly, and I didn't bother talking. Waiting for him to continue I nodded.

"Yes my mother loved us both, but Father loved Thor, and was particularly vocal about that."

"He was grooming Thor, but Thor only wanted to court war. It was his passion, fighting, killing and plundering."

"Now we know where the Vikings got it," I smirked. He laughed quietly in his throat, and said, "They learned from us."

"When it came time for Thor to be crowned, I had a Frost Giant break in and steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was Jotun's by right, but there was a tentative treaty of peace. Until Thor waged war with them against Father's wishes."

"Once he was banished, I thought, "This is my time to show Father how right I am to rule. He will love me more than Thor." But when I questioned him as to why I would not be king, he told me I was not his son. I was Jotun, stolen from the temple as I had been left there to die." Loki said, before looking down into his milk.

"If you don't want to continue, we don't have to," I said, sensing his unease about sharing his feelings.

"Well, I just needed to say that. For now," He nodded.

"Loki," I said as he got up to leave the kitchen, making him stop.

"Two things. You can always come talk to me about things like this. I would never betray your privacy by telling anyone."

"Thank you. And the second thought?"

"Go rinse out your cup. I'm not the maid around here," I said with a wink. He looked back to the cup and nodded.

"You know, if you need help learning about our world, just ask. I offered to help Steve and he wasn't technologically inclined to begin with."

"He doesn't even have a sword," Loki said, chuckling as he washed his cup out at the sink.

"But he wanted to be the defensive measure. 'The shield that guards the realms of man'," I said, laughing at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Just a quote from a TV show." I smiled into my mug.

"Well, thank you for your company," He said, nodding his head at me. Taking Callie's teething ring, he froze it once again and she clapped in excitement. Leaving me to my excited baby, I turned to find Callie's eyes shining.

"Still nothing?" I asked, putting my head down. Watching her from where my head rested on my forearms, I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

"Nope, you are not tired," I said to myself standing up.

"ARSENAL," I called out softly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Please alert either of my husbands where I am, should either wake up before I return to our room."

"Of course ma'am," She replied.

"Oh, you're up," I heard from the doorway as I paced.

"Wow, is everyone an insomniac around here?" I joked, as I saw Wanda and Daisy come into the kitchen. They had really bonded over being the only girls with powers.

"What are you doing up?" Daisy asked as Wanda sat down.

"Callie was teething and running a fever. What about you two?" I asked confused.

"I'm looking for a snack, and Wanda here needs some girl time."

"Oh boy. What did my cousin say?" I smirked, putting water in the kettle for Hot Chocolate.

"It's what he didn't say. I thought we were just going to be friends. He said, and I quote, "You make me want to be a better man. I'm sickened that I worked for someone that used you as a lab rat for their gain. If you don't want anything more than friendship, I'll back off." How am I supposed to reply to that?" She said, putting her head on the table loudly.

"Wanda sweetie," I said, offering her the small plate of cookies. Daisy snatched two and grabbed mugs for their Hot Chocolate. Wanda took one hesitantly and nibbled as I said, "He's putting the ball in your court. Do you or do you _not_ want more?"

"I don't know. Everyone has been teasing me about his age, even Pietro."

"Don't think about what anyone else says. As cheesy as it sounds, what does your heart say?"

"I- I do like him. I just don't want to move too fast. What if he finds someone else his age? What about Maria?"

"Do you remember the story I told about him hitting on me when we were no longer Student and teacher? He likes the younger ladies. And she's not his type," I said quickly, and they looked confused so I clarified, "He doesn't particularly like Maria's brand of attitude. He likes women that are tough, fun to be around but not nearly as bossy."

"Got your point there. Um, and if I were you and single, I would've moved way too fast the first night. He is gorgeous, I don't care how old he is." Daisy said gossiping as she brought over their Hot Chocolate.

"His age doesn't matter to me." She blushed.

"I'm gonna skip over what Daisy just said about wanting to bang my cousin," I chuckled, "And say that he's always been a gentleman. He'll take it as far and as fast as you'd like it to go. Give him a shot."

"I should text him back."

"Better yet, call him. He'd love to hear your answer verbally, no matter what time it is, wherever he is.

"Okay," She said taking her phone and going to stand by the large window. I smirked at Daisy and whispered, "That's how you play matchmaker."

"Trip said you threatened to lock him in a closet with me. And then you locked us in my room. I wasn't entirely stable, and I could have killed him."

"Skye, I wouldn't have let him in if I didn't think you could control yourself. Give yourself more credit. I was pregnant at the time," I said, sighing as Callie handed me her teething ring. Her eyes started to droop, so I just handed it back to her and she didn't seem to notice it wasn't colder.

"Tricking them so young," Daisy chuckled. I could vaguely hear Wanda's whispered response to whatever Brock had said. Smiling, I finished my tea and said, "Okay love bug, time for bed."

"G'night," Daisy said softly, catching Callie's hand in a high five as we left. Joey was up and following as we walked back to our room. Callie was passing out quickly, and I chuckled to myself as she tried to fight sleep. Padding my way into our room softly, I could hear both guys snoring loudly. Callie didn't seemed fazed by the noise as we walked back to the nursery.

As I placed her in the crib she whined, making me coo to soother her.

"Hush my darling. Time to sleep," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She calmed, rolling onto her side, snuggling against Elijah's head. Sighing in relief, I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, watching them. They looked so content, but something was telling me to stay put, and watch over them.

An hour later, I saw the sky lightening, and over the next hour, I watched the sunrise coming up over the Catskill Mountains. The door to the nursery opened the next morning, but I chose to watch the twins instead of reacting.

"Hey, have you been up all night?" Bucky asked softly.

"Callie was teething and running a fever. I just can't shake the feeling that I should watch her."

"Go get some sleep, I'll take second watch," He said kissing my forehead.

"No, I want to." I said stubbornly.

"Okay," He said after a minute of silence. Instead of arguing, he lifted me from the rocking chair and we sat together on the loveseat.

"Why are you up?"

"Steve rolled over, and he was confused when you weren't there. I told him I would find you," He smiled, tracing a pattern on my exposed stomach.

"It scared me, how hot she felt." I said, letting a tear slip out.

"I know. I was reading up that this happens."

"You read a baby book?" I teased, wiping my eyes.

"No, that mothers become frantic and irrational over the illnesses of their firstborns. We are still learning, and it's gonna be like this with all their firsts."

"God I hope not. I can't take this kind of worry," I said, still watching them sleep as I burrowed into Bucky's chest.

"Sera, I will watch them and let you know the minute something isn't right." He said, as I tried to fight off sleep.

"Just a quick nap." I said, conceding to defeat. With one last look at my babies, I closed my eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Shoutout to _Loveless Wings_ for her kind words in her last review. THank you guys for sticking with me. For those of you that don't like when things are stopped and made into sequels, I have good news. I have about 25 more chapters so far, and as soon as I figure out how to incorporate the CA:CV storyline (maybe not)/characters into this, it could go even further. I just keep getting such awesome inspiration from Marvel and I've got some more mystery coming up too. Love you guys!


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, other the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

"Mama," I heard in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a bright smile full of slobber.

"Hello baby boy," I smiled as I stretched. Steve set him down in my arms and I realized I had been moved to our bed.

"Where's Callie?" I asked worried.

"Bucky took her down to see Jemma, to ease your mind."

"I need to be with her," I said, carefully getting out of bed with Elijah.

"Slow down." Steve said sternly, I wanted to stomp my foot, but I settled on glaring at him as he stood in my way.

"Go shower, have a bite of the food I brought you, and change. He will get ARSENAL to alert us if it's anything other than teething."

"Move out of my way Steven," I snarled. He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"I can make you," He challenged. Deciding not to hit him as I had our son in my arms I rolled my eyes and went to go put Elijah in the playpen while I showered.

Getting in and out quickly, I ate a piece of toast, as I got dressed into lounge pants and a flowing shirt. Putting my hair up, I held my arms out saying, "Are you happy?"

"Very. You look beautiful as always," He smiled, moving to kiss my lips softly. Moving out of the way as I glared at him again, I picked up Elijah and left replying, "Captain."

I walked down to the labs with Elijah, bouncing and laughing, while I was just worried about Callie.

"Is she alright?" I asked seeing Jemma hunched over her, while Bucky stood off to the side.

"She's as fit as a fiddle Sera." Jemma smiled, tickling Callie.

"No, I know something was wrong."

"I was told she had a fever last night. How high was it?"

"It was hovering at 100.4. That was around 2am. I came down and gave her the correct dosage of the children's acetaminophen in that cabinet." I said pointing as Bucky came to stand beside me.

"Alright, well I would say that broke the fever."

"She was less fussy when I gave her the wet towel wrapped ice pack to chew. And then I took her up to the kitchen for her actual teething ring. I wasn't sure when they'd get their teeth, they've been growing so fast." I said as I looked in her mouth.

"I'd say there are three ready to break through in about a week."

"But Elijah hasn't been showing any symptoms," I asked, as Bucky laid a hand on my shoulder. I nudged it off, moving to put my boy down on the table as well.

"He doesn't need to teeth too much," She smiled, "He's already got four."

"What?" I asked, confused. How had I missed that?

"He had a fever the night you girls went out. That's why we even had the children's stuff." Bucky explained.

"Why didn't you call to tell me?" I asked, holding my little boy close.

"Why didn't know how you'd react?"

"How else would you expect me to react? I would have come home straight away. I've flown drunk before, and I wasn't even as drunk as last time." I said, raising my voice.

"Sera, you were pretty pissed at us."

"And now I'm furious!" I yelled.

"Hey," My Dad said coming in, "What's going on?"

"You didn't play a recording of my voice the other night, you flew out to get medicine for my son." I said, glaring at him.

"I wanted to tell you Sera. They asked me not to," Dad defended himself, backing up as I cornered him.

"So you listened, to the two boneheads that thought hey could keep this from their wife?"

"We weren't trying to-" Bucky tried to explain.

"You better not finish that sentence. First Steve makes me wait to get down here, when I'm already worried enough, and now this." I said as I collected both children. I walked them to the hangar, and beyond that to the stairs up to my studio. They were curious about the floor almost as soon as I set them down.

"Your Daddies aren't very nice to me these days," I huffed. As I turned on some music, I saw Callie crawling to the middle of the floor, while Joey followed behind carefully.

"Big brother Joey," I smirked.

"You always did know how to make an exit," Dad chuckled from the doorway.

"Go away," I snarled.

"No Sera, I won't."

"Why not?" I asked fiercely.

"Because I'm your father. You remember the first time you got sick, after we met officially?"

"Yeah, I had a bug after a mission in Rwanda. Why?" I asked confused by where he was heading with this.

"Pepper had to slap me because I was freaking out. I thought you were going to die. Even though you were a grown woman and could take care of yourself, I was still worried. Worry comes with the job Sera. It's part of being a parent."

"That doesn't mean-"

"That they should've have kept it from you. But Sera, they know how you worry. It was better to keep it from you, than for you to worry yourself sick when they had it under control."

"Dad, it's slightly different. I was a grown woman. These are little babies that I birthed from my body. I feel responsible for everything that happens to them, minor and not so minor."

"What will you do to them this time? Go catatonic for a month? Shall we make it two this time? Or will you run off again?"

"Anything I do wouldn't be any worse that what you did to Mom," I snarled. He looked taken aback and nodded.

"Sera, if you want to push people away, that's on you. But do not bring your Mother into this. Different circumstances, and had I fought, we certainly wouldn't be standing here today."

There was a long silence before I admitted, "You're right."

"I would have ended up like Paris Hilton or something," I joked.

"God I hope not." He laughed as I sat down on the floor.

"I just don't want to miss anything. Yeah it wasn't going to be the best experience, but it still would have been my first. And then I would have been more prepared for Callie's fever last night," I explained, as he sat beside me.

"You were also not speaking to them. They didn't think you'd take their call." Dad added.

"But I would have taken yours." I pointed out.

"We didn't think of that."

"You know, I just about wore the suit into the store," He chuckled.

"Why?" I laughed.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the world to know about the twins. Or that there was a possible child that Iron Man knew of."

"I'm very sure that no one would have clued in."

"You weren't seen in action for over 12 months." He argued.

"True. And Carson did say that Hydra knew I had two children," I said, leaving out the part where he threatened them.

"I'm trying to keep them secret." Dad said, hugging my shoulders as the twins crawled around.

"I know I can't be around them all the time. And this life I live, it's going to keep me from them sometimes. But is it so wrong of me to wish that I could be there for every moment?"

"Not every moment," My Dad snorted. Looking up in question, "Do you know how many times I have to knock on your door to make sure I'm not interrupting something? I don't want to see how you three are intimate."

"What should I do Dad?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Forgive them. They are only human, I think, and men. We're kind of prone to stupidity." He laughed to himself.

"You'd just love me to admit that," I smiled.

"Hey, it's nice to see that Steve isn't perfect. Sometimes I just want to punch him in his perfect teeth," Dad said, grumbling.

"You wouldn't have let them marry me if you didn't think they would be good to me," I said, poking his ribs hard. He laughed, "You're right. Still doesn't change the fact that my Dad liked him more than he liked his own son."

"You know that's not true. Steve was Grandpa's friend, his moral compass in a lot of ways. After they lost Steve, Grandpa went back to womanizing, drinking and inventing stupid things like Midnight Oil."

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'll give you the files." I said, sitting up to gather Elijah in my arms as Callie crawled to the window, "Maybe then you'll see him like the rest of us see him. Flawed, and human."

"I know he was flawed." Dad sassed.

"But you see him as the father that didn't care about his son. I see him as someone that was used as well, that went on to create an organization that helped the world. And when he discovered that there was a weed growing in that organization, he got cut down because he was about to discover their secret. He tried to right his wrongs, and maybe if he had succeeded, you would have turned out different."

"His legacy, what he stood for, you know all of it to be true. Steve knows him as the man that helped the SSR develop weapons against Hydra. You know him as the bastard that cared more about his work, because he was trying to make the world a better place for you and everyone else. Just like Steve."

He was silent after that, nodding slightly as he took Elijah from my arms.

"Maybe I just need to change my perspective on him." He said softly.

"Okay," I replied, rubbing his back.

"You know, they weren't lying about the recording. Even after the medicine, he wouldn't get to sleep. They tried everything and when I suggested a song, they both lit up in understanding." He said, standing Elijah on his feet.

"I always sing to them," I said agreeing.

"But they didn't have a recording of you. I did," He smiled.

"When did you get that?" I wondered.

"You remember the first time you came over to cook dinner in Malibu?" He asked, and I thought back to that night.

"Oh, I um…. I can't remember the song I was singing," I said, drawing a blank.

"Once Upon A December," He said, smiling.

"I vaguely remember I sang it in Russian," I said, wondering how he knew.

"I had Jarvis translate it." He said, as we watched Callie.

"I should go apologize to both of them," I said, hanging my head.

"We forgive you," I heard from the doorway.

"How many people know the combination for this room?" I asked jokingly as I stood, wiping tears from my eyes. I walked forwards and sandwiched myself between them, trying to stop my tears.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately."

"We understand Angel," Steve said, kissing the back of my head.

"Will you forgive us for keeping it from you?"

"Yes. But don't do it again," I said, half jokingly.

"Yes Ma'am," They quipped in unison.

"Smartasses," I whispered, leaning up to kiss both softly on the lips.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, other the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

The commandos left that afternoon with Clint flying them out, thanking us for the visit, and we promised to come visit them soon in DC. It was not even five minutes after, that I asked the guys if I could go for a drive by myself.

"Why Angel?" Steve asked, confused by my sudden desire to be alone.

"Something my Dad said. I just kind of want to be alone for a few hours," I said, kissing each of my babies softly.

"Of course. Can you tell us where you're going at least?" Bucky asked, as he set Elijah down to change.

"It's personal. I promise to tell you both when I get back." I smiled softly, hoping they would understand. Nodding, Steve kissed my temple, "Have fun, and be safe."

"I'm taking my gun, but I hope not to need it," I said, grabbing my keys and my leather jacket. Running out the door, I grabbed a couple apples on the way past the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked, smiling as I ran. I stopped and smiled, "Running."

"Dressed like that?" she chuckled.

"Well… I'll explain when I get back." I said, dashing down the stairs.

"Yes," I sighed softly as I got in the car. Turning the engine over, I started up the vertical propulsion systems and when I had achieved a five-foot ascent I started forward, out of the hanger. I set in coordinates, wiping a tear from my eyes as I thought about home.

"ARSENAL, stealth mode," I said, hoping they wouldn't try to invade my privacy.

"Yes Ma'am," The AI replied, as I punched it. I made it within an hour, partially in thanks to the upgrades I had done on the car. Touching down in the driveway of a farmhouse, I took the cloaking off. A woman came out of the house with a shotgun and I smiled.

"Still agile as ever," I called out as I stepped out of the car slowly.

"I'm not that old dear," She laughed, as she recognized me.

"No, you will never be old Janice," I smirked.

"I hear you found yourself a home," Her voice said softly as she met me at the bottom of the porch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't come until now."

"I don't ask questions. When the little girl I helped raised, asks me to move into her childhood home because her mother is sick, I don't bat an eye. I keep the grounds up, and keep him fed. He's a bit of a pig some days," She laughed.

"My mother would really appreciate it as well." I said, hugging her.

"I was out there yesterday, picking weeds. It looks beautiful in that meadow," She said, as I offered her a cheque.

"No dear." She said, putting it back in my hand, "I do this for you and your mother. I have a job in town anyways."

"This is the least I can do for you Janice. It's a lot to ask of someone to move, to keep up a house that isn't your own."

"You mother was loved, let that be enough." She said, lifting my chin and smiling softly. I nodded and moved to look at the barn.

"I'm heading out, into town for a few hours. Go on. He's been missing you," she said softly, before walking back up the porch. I squared my shoulders and marched over.

Opening the barn, I found him munching on hay in the corner.

"Sunchaser," I said softly, as his ears perked up. He neighed softly, turning and walking over happily to me. His bright eyes glancing me once over, checking to see if I was real.

"I missed you too boy," I smiled as he nudged my stomach. Sniffing I laughed, "Yes I smell like dog. His name is Joey and you guys might meet someday."

"Yeah, I had two babies as well. I'll let you meet them someday too," I said, pulling out an apple from my bag. He greedily dug in while I went to grab his saddle.

"I know the girl from down the road has been running you around the field, but I wanted to get out a little farther today." I smiled, putting a blanket over his back, and following it with his saddle. Strapping it on, I threw my jacket to the side, and moved to change my shoes. Slipping on my boots I laughed.

"How is it that whenever I put them on, I feel like I'm home," I smiled at Sunchaser. He waited patiently, and seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

"Well, you certainly are a gentleman," I laughed as I got on.

"Okay boy, go!" I said and he took off. Flying out over the fields, past the trees and fences, I laughed. He opened up as we ran over the hills, neighing in delight.

"Home," I cried, as we approached a meadow.

"Okay boy," I said, pulling the reins lightly. He came to a gradual stop, and I jumped off. Slowly approaching the willow tree, and the marker that stood beneath its boughs.

"Hi momma," I said wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner." I said sitting down beside the marker.

"I've been a little distracted. The last time I was here was just before Daddy got into trouble. I had been with Phil and his team as a consultant, and everything kind of went downhill from there. A terrorist organization threatened Daddy, and attacked his home in Malibu, leading the world to think he was dead. He's fine though. He and Pepper got married, finally!"

"And then after that I quit SHIELD. I'm sure you would have never let me join if I told you about it, but Hydra had been in there for awhile. I only saw Steve taking them down. Remember I told you about Yasha," I said, smiling at the memory, "Well he turned out to have been Hydra's weapon. He was turned to their side in the 40's by brainwashing. They tried to wipe away the man he had been, but didn't get the desired affect. Sergeant James Barnes. Bucky, is his nickname, was Steve's best friend from the 40's."

"So anyways, after I gave Bucky his mind back, it was about a month after that we all approached the idea of dating. Mom, if you saw these two, you'd know why I couldn't pick between them. Ever." I chuckled as Sunchaser nibbled on the grass near the base of the weeping willow.

"So after about three months, I found out I'm pregnant with twins. That's right, you're a grandmother now. Don't worry, they will know you. I've got pictures and stories that will stay with them for life. Anyways, I had a child with both. It's confusing but just trust me when I say that fate couldn't have picked a more perfect time." I sighed.

"Elijah Howard, and Calliope Arya Rogers-Barnes. They really are beautiful momma, you'd love cuddling with them." I said, looking at the background on my phone.

"So while I was pregnant, I was with SHIELD as their psychiatrist. Phil started it back up in secret, and I helped with start up funds and such. I had run from the guys as they started talking about marriage and I got scared. They found me about two weeks later after Phil ratted me out, and we flew to Greece for a small ceremony. Everything was working out at SHIELD. But when one of their agents got powers, Steve and Bucky thought it would be time to bring in the rest of the Avengers. So everyone was helping out in some way, when the twins decided to be born."

"About two months after that, Dad got paranoid about another alien invasion, created an AI that decided the world should evolve. And to evolve, that meant rebirthing the earth with a global catastrophe that would wipe out humanity. So we stopped him, got five new team members, and moved from New York city to upstate near the Catskill mountains. It's beautiful up there."

"We added the SHIELD agents to the team and found out Hydra's original plan. Man did I wish you'd warn me about that, cause it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"The team overheard me telling Natasha about your lineage, and needless to say, they weren't impressed that I had kept it from them. Clint," I paused, "Clint shot me as I was trying to lock myself in a cell. I ended up losing my right ovary and it terminated the pregnancy I had. I was only 5 weeks along. I've since forgiven him though."

"Anyways, they forgave me after about a month of being catatonic. I wasn't doing so well momma. I wanted to die," I said, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Couldn't leave the twins, didn't want to leave Steve or Bucky. But then they told me they loved me, no matter whose great granddaughter I had been. I try hard everyday to prove to them I can be trusted. I promised to tell them I'd been here after I got back tonight."

"So, I've been busy making fake weapons for Hydra, and planning an ambush. We are going to cut off their heads once and for all, I promise Momma." I said, touching the marker softly.

"So, I basically gained 5 new sisters over the last year." I laughed.

"Come to think of it," I said, looking at the date on my phone, I sat up in surprise.

"Wow, it's our anniversary tomorrow!" I whispered to myself, smiling.

"And the guys probably won't remember, so I'll cook them a nice dinner," I said, before turning back to the grave marker.

"I miss you," I said, crying softly.

"I wish you could have been there for everything. I wish you could have met them both, and you'd know how much I love them. To see us get married, and your grandchildren being born. I wanted you there so badly. I called Pepper Mom for the first time that day. She's like my best friend, next to Natasha." I smiled, wiping my tears.

"Momma, I wear your pendant everyday, to hold you close to my heart. You are my focus," I said sighing softly, "I'm sorry I won't be joining you for awhile, like I thought when I joined SHIELD. I was reckless and suicidal, cause I had nothing to live for. I hope you'll forgive me for being selfish down here, now that I have a lot to live for."

"You said you wanted me to live, and be free. To do that, I have to work and fight for the worlds freedom. I just hope my kids know how much I had to sacrifice to ensure they grow up in a free world."

The wind blew gently over the meadows, and travelled up to rustle through the trees, and through my hair. Laughing, I welcomed the feeling of leaves tickling my face, as if peppering me with soft kisses. It was almost as if I heard the melody, because I began to sing with the highs and lows of the wind.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _On the wind_

 _Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be_

 _Home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

"I love you Momma," I said, getting up and dusting myself off. Sunchaser looked like he wanted to run, and I smiled.

"Okay boy," I said as I mounted him quickly. He took off at top speeds, over the hills, around the property, and through the creek, laughing and enjoying the wind in my hair. It was maybe half an hour later that I had Sunchaser take us back to the barn.

"You really needed that run boy," I giggled as he pranced around happily.

"Okay, time for a brush," I smiled as he came to stand in the middle of the barn. I was taking off the saddle and blankets when I heard a twig snap outside. Crouching, I looked around, not seeing anyone in the doorway.

Standing up and whipping out my gun, I asked, "Who's there?"

"It's us," Bucky said, confusing me as he and Steve came to stand in the doorway of the barn.

"How did you get here? How did you know where I was?" I asked confused as I put the safety back on and holstered the gun.

"You're Dad flew us here in a Quinjet, but we told him we would get a ride back with you."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, wondering why they would follow me.

"You didn't make it easy. We'd been looking over the expense reports and seeing where supplies were heading. Some went to the Playground, or the Cocoon, and some went to us. But another order went to a little house in Massachusetts," Bucky smiled.

"We were confused when we saw it was hay and feed," Steve said as I nodded.

"I used part of my SHIELD paycheck to keep him fed these last 7 years." I explained, "Then I used Dad's money, cause it was barely noticeable."

"You could have mentioned you owned a horse."

"Then I would have had to explain where I kept him. And why I owned a house in Massachusetts." I said, looking at them both.

"We don't want to make it seem like we don't trust you, because we do. But why keep it from us?" Steve asked, slowly approaching Sunchaser.

"Because he is only one reason I still have this house. The north field, under a Weeping Willow, is my mom's final resting place." I said softly as I brushed Sunchaser. The guys were quiet as I groomed my horse.

"We did it again," Steve said, resting his forehead on the crown of my head. I sighed and turned slowly.

"I have been dishonest with my husbands for far too long. If my punishment is that you guys follow me everywhere, then so be it." I sighed, as Bucky approached the horse.

"You're Dad was curious first as to where you'd go. You didn't seem like yourself after he mentioned that song we played the twins."

"My mother," I smiled, "She took me to see the movie Anastasia when I was 11 years old, and would play the song whenever she was thinking about my father."

"It used to mean heartache for me, because I didn't want her to be upset over what a jerk he was for leaving. But then I realized over the years that it was her reliving the best memories of him."

"It was a song I grew up with, and it meant so much to me. I sang it subconsciously while I was preparing dinner for my father and Pepper, the first year we knew each other."

"I didn't even think about it until today. And it got me thinking about my mother, and how I hadn't been to visit in well over two years." I said, putting the brush down and taking off Sunchaser's hackamore. He seemed thrilled, and nudged me gently in the stomach.

"I'm sorry we didn't trust you to tell us on your own time," Steve said, sitting down on a bale of hay.

"Me too ангел," Bucky said.

"Do you want to know why I didn't tell anyone about this place?" I said softly, sitting between them.

"I wanted to keep it to myself awhile longer. Because while my studio is my escape and the way I express myself, when I'm riding Sunchaser, I feel…. free." I smiled at the thought.

"I don't have responsibilities, or things I have to do. I am just… Sera." I said, putting my face in my hands, and sobbing softly.

"Hey," Steve said softly, pulling my hands away as Bucky rubbed my back.

"We think Just Sera is pretty amazing," Bucky said, laying his head against mine gently.

"I just want a day to be myself. Not an Avenger, not a SHIELD agent, or Tony Stark's daughter. Just Sera," I said, as Steve chuckled.

"You know I was thinking the same thing."

"I want to go on vacation, forget who I am for a week, get lost…" I said before chuckling.

" _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell,_ " I sang.

" _And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand, I want so much more than they've got planned._ "

"If this is what makes you happy, why don't you bring him up to base?" Steve said after a long silence.

"Cause then I'd have to share him," I grumbled, "And I like being away from base. It-"

"Is your escape. But you can't go running off whenever you'd like," Bucky teased.

"I rarely get out here as it is."

"That lady, Janice? She has been keeping up the house for how many years?" Steve asked.

"Eight. I love these hills though. They've been my home for so long." I said, sighing.

"Remember what you said to us right after Thor left a couple months ago?" Bucky mentioned.

"Home is wherever you two are," I smiled.

"Home can be a number of different places." Steve smiled.

"I remember the apartment in Brooklyn, our mobile camp around Germany, DC, Stark Tower, the Playground, and now our base upstate." Steve said, listing off several places.

"You can add this to your list," Bucky chuckled. Steve stood, asking for my hand, and I took it confused.

"Should we go home now?" He asked softly.

"I just want to do one thing first." I smirked.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera

* * *

We made arrangements with Janice to have Sunchaser shipped up to our base. She understood, and I think she was happy about not having a 1000 lb. animal to feed and groom daily. She was going to oversee the farmhouse still and keep my secret about my mom's resting place.

"You've got hay in your hair dear," She smiled, as we were leaving. I blushed as I remembered our roll around in the hayloft, and pulled it out, saying, "I'll send for him in a month."

We flew back to base, both men quiet. I raised an eyebrow at them and they shrugged.

"Okay," I said, wondering why they were acting so weird. As we landed they were unbuckled and running out of the car.

"What is going on with them?" I wondered out loud, locking the car as I got out.

"Oh, Sera! I need your help."

"What with?" I asked Jemma.

"Joey had something to eat and I'm not sure what. He isn't sick per say, but I think you'd better take a look at him," She said as Natasha came around the corner.

"After that I need your help tracking Bruce. We think he may have re-entered the country." Natasha said following closely behind me.

"Okay," I said, confused as to the sudden re-interest in Bruce. After examining Joey I saw no problems with his health and declared him fit.

"Dogs eat weird things all the time Jems." I said, as I sent Joey outside for a run. Checking the Intel Natasha was given, I didn't comment on how fake it did look. Bruce would never be so sloppy to be spotted. Hope came out and asked me to help her pick out a dress for a date with Scott tonight, Wanda asked me some advice on changing her Avenger look, and Bobby asked if I could amp up her shock sticks.

"Sera! I thought we could have a session. I need to get some stuff off of my chest," Daisy smiled, and that was the final straw.

"Okay, what's really up with you guys?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. They all looked like they had seen a ghost and I asked again, "Someone talk now or I'm gonna find out my way. And you won't like it."

"We missed you," Hope said.

"Don't pull that with me Hope. You taught me that look," I said before turning on Daisy, "And you've never come to me before, unless you've been forced by Phil."

"Jemma," I asked, noticing how she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't you dare Simmons," I heard Natasha say. I ignored her and cut a glare at Jemma again.

"It's not important right now?"

"What's not important?" I asked sweetly, while stalking towards her.

"I really can't say. I'm afraid of what Agent Romanoff will do to me."

"I would be more afraid of me right now Jemma."

"Sera," I heard May say sternly.

"Why is everyone trying to keep me preoccupied May?" I asked, before Pepper came around the corner.

"It's a surprise and we aren't allowed to say a word." She smirked.

"Who said that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nuh uh. Not telling," She smiled.

"I'm gonna go for another drive then," I said moving back towards the hangar, as they all yelled, "NO!"

"Well, I'll go up to my studio then," I said as Bobby and May stepped into my path.

"Sera, stop." I heard before I flipped myself over Wanda and took off running. Natasha tried catching up to me, but she and I both knew I was faster.

"Sera! Stop!" My Dad said, as he grabbed me with his suit.

"Let go of me," I growled, as he set me down with the group of women again.

"No Sera. Just stop and think. Why are we keeping you from the hangar, where your husbands are loading the car?"

"Loading the-" I stopped and chuckled, "Oh and I thought they were going to forget."

"They've been planning this for months. When you brought the Commandos they were unsure of how it would affect their plans."

"I don't need to go anywhere. I'm home, again." I laughed to myself, "Plus I have work I need to get on by the end of this week. We've got our battle with Hydra next Wednesday if things go according to plan. We really shouldn't be going anywhere."

"You can't just put your life on hold because of Hydra," May said, as I nodded in understanding.

"I will see to your plans," Maria said.

"Um, these are a secret."

"Really," They all said in unison.

"Not bad. But I kind of want to keep it to myself. I don't share well," I said, and my Dad laughed.

"You are my daughter." He laughed.

"You know what? I'll get things started and I promise not to touch another tablet until after I get back from wherever they are taking me." I said, grabbing the tablet from Natasha. Pulling out my phone I called the contractors that Dad had renovate this base. I sat on the floor against the wall as no one was moving to let me past.

"Yeah, I'm looking at the Denali 48 on the website. You can do it in half the time, and for a quarter less of the price? No, I don't want it rushed. If you can do it well in two weeks fine, but I have a month. He deserves the best." I said as they told me what they could do.

"I'm willing to pay twice the amount for customizations," I said as everyone kept watching and listening.

"It needs to blend with the rest of the facilities. Yeah, I know it's not typical, but same color siding as the main building, with the inside being an insulated wood paneling. Winters get cold up here. Integrated heating and cooling system. Full wrap stacked stone in Chapel Hill and cedar being my choice of wood. Think log cabin on the inside. And industrial washing station, storage and a work space."

"Are you building a bathroom?" Daisy joked and everyone shushed her.

"Second floor would be just like the floorplan on the website." I explained. The contractor explained he could be up there in three days to go over plans and what I wanted.

"Dad, am I going to be back in 2 days?" I asked quietly

"Yes," He smiled as I relayed, "That works. I look forward to meeting with your father."

"Okay," Wanda asked, "What was that all about?"

"Zipping my lips," I said, as I saw Bucky and Steve bringing the kids towards us.

"Why are you all surrounding Sera likes she's a wounded zebra?" Bucky asked as I stood up.

"Cats out of the bag. I know we are heading somewhere, and they just made sure I didn't figure out your plans," I said, kissing both twins in greeting.

"Ladies, I gave you one job." Steve said, sounding like a stern Captain.

"Daisy's the one the blew it! We had a good thing and then she asked for a session," Jemma said, ratting out her friend.

"You were shaking like a leaf as she cornered you Jemma," Daisy defended.

"Only because Agent Romanoff was looking at me like I was going to die if I spoke, while Sera was just intimidating me. Period. How do you decide between two of the deadliest women we know?"

"Well, Wanda was supposed to ask, but she went with an outfit and I was put on the spot to come up with something new!" Daisy said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay ladies, enough," Hope said, breaking them up.

"So, where are we going?" I asked sweetly.

"No no no, you don't get to try that on me Doll," Steve said, smirking, as he handed me Elijah. I glared at him, and I saw his Adam's apple bob in fear.

"Say goodbye." Bucky said, kissing Callie and handing her to Pepper.

"Oh, you two aren't coming with us," I said, feeling a little torn. I wanted to be alone with my husbands, but we had just gotten back from being away from them.

"They are in safe hands Sera," Dad smiled.

"I know." I said, leaning down to kiss Elijah's forehead, and handing him over to my Dad. Kissing Callie's head, I whispered, "Goodbye my darlings."

Bucky and Steve led me down to the hangar, where I saw the car waiting. Bucky put a blindfold around my eyes and I said, "Oooh, kinky."

"Patience Doll," Steve chuckled as they put me in the passenger seat. Bucky climbed into the back and Steve into the driver seat.

"So are we driving or flying?" I asked teasingly.

"Driving." They both said.

"So it's in this state," I guessed.

"Nope."

"Oh come one you two. Give me a clue," I said to throw them off, as I already had a good idea of where we were going. The Retreat was close by, and I knew they wouldn't want to be far.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Bucky said, as I felt fingers dancing across my collarbone.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

By the time we stopped, I was a mess. They had been teasing me with their touch the entire care ride, and I was just about done with the blindfold. It was two nights and a day full of passion, and they even had a nice dinner flown in. As I drove back, they guys were talking vividly about the next time we could get up to the Retreat.

"I love you both," I smiled randomly.

"I love you both too ангел," Bucky chuckled, and Steve said, "I love you both too."

"Can either of you get the door?" I asked, confused as to why the hangar door was closed.

"I'm on it," Steve said getting out.

"Oooh, I love those buns," I whispered to myself as I watched Steve walk away for the car.

"Me too," Bucky laughed, kissing my temple.

"Are there days you just want to sit and stare at him?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Um, you clearly didn't hear the story about the first time I saw him shirtless."

"Okay," He asked, motioning for me to go on as Steve opened the door. I drove in saying, "Well, he didn't know I was coming through the door of the gym. So there he was all sweaty and broody, pounding that punching bag like it insulted his mother."

As we got out I continued, "So I'm standing there, watching him beat the crap out of it, and I swear that if he hadn't seen me, I would had an orgasm from being so aroused. It was so hot when he punched it off the chain, opening a hole and sand spilling out over the floor. And then I had to act like I wasn't hoping he would take me against a wall, as I served us take out."

"Well, that can be arranged," Steve said, grabbing me around my waist to pull me in for a kiss.

"Help me with the bags you two," Bucky laughed, tossing Steve his duffel bag.

"And had I known that, we wouldn't have waited until after New York." Steve smirked.

"I was still hung up about Bucky," I said as I saw Bucky brighten up, and stuck his tongue out at Steve in triumph.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end," I smiled taking my bags and running up the stairs. Putting them on the bed, I searched the nursery, I ran to the kitchen, looked downstairs in the labs and checked the common room.

"ASRENAL?" I asked, as I walked around.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Where are my children?" I sassed.

"They are with the rest of the Avengers, all enjoying a picnic outside,"

"Oh," I said looking out the window, "Let Steve and Bucky know please."

"Of course ma'am." She replied, as I was down the stairs and out the doors. As I approached the laughing group, I saw Loki had joined them and was lingering on the outside.

"Well, what are you all doing out here?" I smiled.

"Enjoying the last days of sunshine," Jemma said stretching out on a blanket.

"We're still gonna have good weather until October," I said, as I saw my babies crawling towards me.

"Hello my darlings," I said sitting down. Joey came up and licked my face in greeting as I picked up Callie.

"Hi to you too boy," I giggled, as he laid down beside me.

"Hungry?" Pepper asked, gesturing to the food.

"No, what I need more than food is a nap," I said eliciting giggles form all the girls.

"What? Didn't get any sleeping done?" Sharon said, and I resisted the urge to flip her the bird. I did stick out my tongue though.

"The contractor should be here any minute. I was gonna oversee it but I have no clue what you're building," Dad said ignoring the comments about my sex life.

"Oh, that's good, because I'm too excited to wait," I said, making silly faces at my children. Steve and Bucky came out and started eating right away, and I just let the kids explore. I would have to start thinking about winter clothes for them. I put the kids down as I saw a car pull up to the base.

"I'll be back guys," I said, dusting myself off and walking towards the man.

"Ms. Stark?" A man said approaching me.

"Mr. Reyes, please, call me Sera." I smiled, greeting him.

"Then please, call me John." He said, shaking my hand and following me over to where I thought the barn should go.

"I brought you over here for two reasons. I'm trying to keep the nature of this project a secret, and this is where I would like it to go. I don't want it too close to the facilities as it will scare my horse when we have aircraft landing here." I said as I gestured to the site.

"We'd have to flatten the ground before we can pour and smooth the concrete, and you'll be wanting a path made?" He asked, writing something on his notepad.

"I wanted that, but honestly the less attached to the facilities the better."

"Stepping stones wouldn't look too out of place, but enough that they aren't seen first thing." He suggested, and I nodded.

"Too much concrete would be stressful on his joints anyways. The only concrete would be the foundational pad." I conceded.

"Now, you want the outside to match the facilities?"

"I'm not to sure what I was thinking, but I want it to look like a log cabin. An escape," I explained, as I showed him the one off the website I had found.

"Rustic, functional, modern, doable," He smiled, as he wrote down the specs.

"Now you were saying the second floor would be more like an apartment."

"Yes. Somewhere for a couch and a little reading nook. And an escape from those weirdos,"

"That's doable," He said stroking his chin as he looked over the specs.

"It's just the one horse?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he is used to having a small barn to himself."

"If you aren't opposed to it, why not create a larger stall in the middle of the floor plan, and still keep the wide aisles, and still have a large space to the front for your washing station, and workspace. There would still be plenty of room for storage out here," He said pointing to the floor plan on his tablet.

"I like it. I don't need a whole tack room anyways. I shoe him myself when he needs it. Plus I can always you the overhang area for stuff like that."

"Is he gelded?"

"No, he never had aggression problems. And no mare to mount," I chuckled.

"Plan on getting a mare?" He said, hopefully.

"Why do you ask?" I laughed.

"My youngest daughter. She has had this horse since it was two, so it's just about seven years old now. The novelty has worn off, and I'm trying to find her a good home." He explained.

"What kind?" I asked, excited.

"Buckskin Quarter. She's gorgeous," He said, showing me a picture of his daughter riding. I nodded, "How much are you paying for boarding?"

"I'm paying nearly $900 a month at the place outside of Poughkeepsie." He admitted and I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take her off your hands for $5000," I smiled. He laughed, "Sold! You can have all the equipment included."

"Wonderful! We can set that transaction up after this. But I'm still firm on the full price of this," I said, not taking no for an answer.

"This will include the labor of 10 guys, so I will agree with you. My eldest son was taking your phone call, and I'm not sure what he was thinking when he said half the price in half the time. I'm not a miracle worker."

"But you are to me! This means so much to me, and both Sunchaser and-" I smiled expectantly as he finished, "Sweet Feet."

"Sweet Feet, will have a home within a month. I'll take over this months boarding fees too." I smiled.

"Well, I'll build you a Denali apartment barn, and I believe we have a contract to sign." He beamed.

"Come in for a cup of coffee and we can discuss some of the finer details," I said, gesturing for him to follow me.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with your family Ms. Stark," He said smiling.

"I'm not nearly as high maintenance as my father," I laughed.

* * *

Signing on the dotted line we went over different details such as wood color, if I wanted it stained and weatherproofed, and smooth or rough stonework. We set up a spending account for the company with just enough for supplies. They would be delivered after the concrete was poured and framework set up, which was two days after our meeting. I was watching in excitement from the kitchen window, as I sipped on my tea.

"Are you happy?" Bucky said, kissing the back of my head.

"Very," I said turning in his arms.

"Can someone guess what's going on? It's driving me crazy." Natasha said, looking out the window.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Just something I want to keep to myself." I said as the girls laughed.

"Okay, we have three days before our Hydra ambush. I'm nervous about seeing Brock again," Wanda said, as she played with Callie in her highchair.

"Brock? When did this happen?" Pietro said, and Jemma just patted his cheek lovingly.

"Over two weeks ago, keep up sweetie," She said, as he looked confused.

"How has everyone's training been?" Steve asked, as he finished feeding Elijah.

"Great," They all said at various times, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I know what I said, but one last hard day of training wont kill you." He said, "Tomorrow morning we meet at 6am. "

The whole kitchen groaned and I raised an eyebrow at Steve in challenge.

"Steve," I smiled sweetly, "if we have to training tomorrow, can we not at least have a 9am start?"

He looked at me, then at the team and said, "Fine, 9am. I expect to be the last one in the hangar though, understood?"

"Yes sir," The group said, before starting back on their own conversations around the breakfast table.

"I want to go out and watch but I'll be in the way," I said, frowning deeply.

"Take Joey and the kids for a walk in the field then." Bucky suggested, holding me around the waist as I watched out the window.

"I am trying to keep their existence form the world Bucky," I said huffing.

"Well, then take Joey for a walk, and we will watched the twins." Steve suggested as he looked over the tablet.

"Fine," I said, calling out for Joey. He was by my feet in seconds and I smiled, "Go get the ball."

He shot out the doorway and down the hall, and I chuckled, "I'll be outside if you need me."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I am giving you this update and a warning. Next weekend will be kinda busy... because I'm getting MARRIED! I promise to update in two weeks time. May 7th to be exact :) I hope you guys liked this weeks chapters and I hope to hear your thoughts on them. Talk to you soon!

Christina


	55. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

If the last month went by fast, the next three days dragged on and on. Training was excruciating the following day. Steve pushed us harder than ever, but Bucky and I had him pull back the reins slightly. Scott was an eager participant every morning, but that would wear off quick enough. The next day everyone was in the shooting range underneath the hangar, enjoying the newest ICER's and making comments on the weights.

"Brock can't get anytime to talk to us. Hydra has been trying to trace his calls and texts, but they aren't getting past any of my defenses. We have floor plans of the compound, and each team, superhero, mutant, Inhuman and military, have their points of entry and the maximum perimeter allowed." I explained to the teams over videoconference.

"Zephyr One is mobile command. We'll be taking four SUV's to set up a road block to the bridge, and air support controlled by ARSENAL." Steve said, as Lincoln raised his hand in confusion.

"Um, not to put a huge damper on the fun, but aren't we acting above the law on this?" He said after I nodded for him to talk.

"It's not above the law. We have the President's approval with this." I explained.

"The same President that had the ATCU formed to hunt down Inhumans." Mack said, confused defending our Inhuman friends.

"We had the ATCU figured wrong," Phil said, "They weren't meant to kill Inhumans, just observe and put them in stasis while they developed a cure. Turns out that Mailck was giving the Terrigen to as many people as possible to create Inhumans. That has since stopped."

"Bastard," Lincoln said, as we all smirked.

"Brock was able to inform me that Malick will be present for this, rally, that they are calling it. A call to arms for Hydra," I said, before adding, "I cashed in a favor with the President."

"Since when did he owe you a favor?" My Dad smirked.

"He owes you one too. How did that happen?" I asked sarcastically referring to the Christmas of 2013 diaster.

"When a psychotic Centipede soldier attacked the White House singlehandedly and was holding the President and his staff hostage," I started, "You run from the Capitol building without a second thought as to the heels you're wearing."

"That's why you came home late." Steve said, thinking back to the one day I was late from work.

"I had to shower at the gym so you wouldn't smell the gunpowder, or see the blood splatter." I said, rolling my eyes at how obvious it was.

"You weren't with SHIELD anymore, how did you know?" Daisy asked, confused.

"I was still a consultant for Phil's team, so I still got the alert on my phone about the sighting outside the White House. I was in a Senate meeting about SI tech and they tried to lockdown the Capitol building too. It's all linked, the Pentagon, the Capitol building and the White House, if one is under fire, you can bet the others will be next." I explained

"So we've established we have authority by the President to pull this off." Phil said, before we continued going over the plan.

"I want Inhumans within range of exits at all times. Do what you can to prevent them from escaping." Steve said, pointing to the five exit points.

"This island is big, and we don't know how many we will have coming, so we have military coming in by water, Brock's Navy SEAL friends and Uncle Rhodey's Air force buddies standing by with enough ammo to blow the place to kingdom come if needed."

"We are hoping to capture Hydra, not kill. Subdue and disarm, but unless you feel your life threatened, make sure they remain alive," Phil said.

"Malick is mine," I said, and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Why?" Bucky asked, confused.

"The man devoted his life to the organization I was hidden from, ran from and fought against. He made it very clear how much he despised me to Fury when SHIELD was still around. I don't plan on killing him, I just want him to watch was we bring Hydra down, piece by piece, and head by head." I smirked. They all smiled, and nodded.

"We've got Storm and Thor on keeping the Island hidden from civilians." Steve said as our teams listened in from across the continent.

"You need to swing by the SUV at the south end of the island. I've got comm systems and ICERS for everyone," Fitz said, as we tried to figure out who else was on perimeter duty.

"The anoculations will be distributed tomorrow at our meeting point on the other side of the city, as we've modified it to work for 72 hours against Tetrodetoxin B." Jemma said.

"Other than perimeters, everyone focus on putting them to sleep. We have cells waiting for them, and once they've surrendered or been put down, we worry about checking them over for weapons and bugs."

"Is there any questions?"

"None on our end," Sharon and her fellow CIA agents said.

"Not at all Captain. We look forward to a fruitful partnership." Professor Xavier said smiling at our team.

"If we finally get these bastards, I'll recommend you all for the Congressional Medal of Honor, and give SHIELD all the help it needs," General Talbot said nodding.

"I have one. Is there anything I can do?" A voice said behind the group and I just about screamed.

"BRUCEY!" Dad said, running to hug Dr. Banner. Natasha was as pale as a ghost and didn't look up, while Steve concluded the video message.

"Thank you everyone. Tomorrow, at 1300 hours, Hydra ends for good." Steve said as they all ended the videoconference. We all turned to see Bruce looking sheepishly at our group.

"Well, this all seems… horrible." He said, and I could see Natasha fighting herself to not look up.

"Where the _HELL_ have you been?" I asked, hand on my hips.

"I was-"

"No, don't tell me. You went to Sau Paulo, because you wanted to disappear again." I said, rounding on him, not even caring about my self-preservation asking me to pull back.

"Yes but-"

"You came back thinking we would just accept you back after you abandoned the cause."

"If you would just-"

"Bruce," I hissed, "You did the worst thing you could have done. And if it wasn't for the fact that I would like to live to see my children's 1st birthday, I think I might just slap you."

"Sera," My Dad said trying to pull us back.

"Nope, he doesn't just get to apologize. Just like Loki has, he has to prove it." It was at that point that Bruce saw the former God and I saw his eye twitch.

"A lot has happened," My Dad shrugged as Bruce looked for an answer in his eyes.

"A lot has happened since you left her, and I'm not about to let you break her heart again," I whispered in his ear threateningly.

"ARSENAL, please direct Dr. Banner to his quarters here, so that he knows where he will be sleeping." I said blankly, as the girls followed me out.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh buddy, you just had to get on her bad side," I heard my Dad say as I took Natasha's hand. She was staring blankly ahead and I thought out loud, "We should have a movie night for the girls."

"We deserve a small break." Maria agreed.

"DISNEY!" Daisy, Wanda and Jemma screamed.

"Why the hell not?" Natasha smirked, and I felt my heart swell. She wasn't putting her walls up again, and I was thankful. It had taken me so long to tear them down when I first met her. I grabbed the kids, and got all sorts of snacks ready for our afternoon of Disney cinema.

"Oh, can we please make a sign for the door?" Bobby said, worried that the guys would sneak in.

"Okay! If you have an appendage between your legs, you are not invited in," I said, writing it in cursive for effect.

"That means Vision is okay to join," Wanda pointed out.

"Vision hasn't done anything stupid," Jemma said. She had been upset that Dr. Banner left because she enjoyed picking his brain.

"We have the kids, a whole library of Disney movies and enough junk food that Steve may get us to do an hour run tomorrow, but I don't care."

"I love it," Daisy and Wanda sang with a chuckle.

"Tangled or Mulan first?" I asked, confused.

"Mulan!" They all said.

* * *

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns," I sang, smirking to myself as I made dinner that night. We stopped watching for the hour, as some still had to work on their weapons training. Jemma and Fitz for example.

"BE A MAN," I sang in a deep voice.

"You sound like one," Loki laughed.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." I said quietly, "But if I were, I'd ask you how your week was."

"Good. Ms Hill has been working with me." He smiled.

"Oooh, really now," I smiled.

"I find her fascinating." He blushed.

"She's an enigma that one. A woman of considerable passion, she is also a stickler for military correctness." I said, as contemplated Maria.

"She's trained me on how to use a gun, and even though I have far more knowledge of fighting and battle, I think she enjoys our time together."

"Maria isn't one to spend time working with just anyone," I smiled again as the timer went off on the oven.

"Now, I've got these two to feed as everyone races towards us." I said dishing out two serving for my twins and setting them aside. I pressed the dinner bell and a low rumble was heard from down the hallway.

" like how I said I wouldn't be cooking everyday, but now I do it because I'm a neurotic control freak," I joked, letting Loki dish up his dinner before everyone got to the kitchen. They all filtered in, looking ravenous. Except the girls who were still partly full from all the junk food we ate. Bruce came in and sat down at the end of the table with my father, as I fed the twins. I didn't have to look up to know he was shocked at how much the twins had grown.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"No they are growing at an accelerated rate. Simmons says they should look roughly a year older in 6 months." Dad explained.

"Girls, I have cookies for us," I said and they all groaned in delight.

"Which ones?" Dasiy asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Nutella Caramel," I smirked as the guys all sighed. They knew that we weren't sharing.

"Those take like four hours to prepare though," Jemma asked.

"I made them yesterday after I snuck out of training. I was supposed to be upstairs dancing, but it wasn't clearing my head." I explained avoiding Steve and Bucky's eyes, as I finished feeding the kids. Natasha cleared her spot and nodded to me, leaving the room.

"Ladies," I said, standing, and taking my children from the kitchen, as well as the large box on the counter.

"There was a reason I left." Bruce said, running down the hallway to meet Natasha and me three minutes later. I didn't step in when she finally looked at him. He winced, seeing the coldness in them I remembered from years ago.

"I'm waiting," She said blankly.

"The kid, she got into my head, and what she showed me triggered the Hulk. It was you, exactly what happened to you. Being taken, but you were ripped apart by the Hulk because he was so angry. I couldn't control him, and when I realized what I'd done it was too late. Tony succeeded in making me angrier, and I couldn't bare to be the thing that destroyed you." He said softly, as I continued down the hall some ways to give them privacy.

"I've never given a man the ability to destroy me. It's been a close kept secret of mine since the Red Room. I have never given my heart so willingly to a man because that was the key. It would be the thing that destroys me." She said after staring at him a minute.

"You took that, and destroyed it Bruce. But I learned that I could live without my heart. So thank you, for showing me I am stronger than even I believed I could be. And thank you for reminding me why I don't let men in." She said in her quiet but deadly voice.

"Natasha," He said, eyes shining.

"Dr. Banner," She said, and I could practically hear his heart breaking.

"You are, the only reason I came back." He said, gesturing to the base.

"You, Natasha. Not the world, not Hydra, not even the chance to be a hero. It's been you since that day in Calcutta. You saw something in me, you triggered the change. You, the woman I betrayed because I was scared. The woman I loved enough to leave, so that she could have a better life without me." He said, and I closed my eyes as I listened.

"I came back because I realized how wrong I was the second I woke up as myself. Hulk, he- we tried to come back right away, but crashed the jet. And I walked, and slept in caves, and ran as fast as I could. I had no money, no extra clothes, and only whatever I could salvage from the jet. I spent every day of the last four months, fighting my way back to you." He said, approaching her slowly.

"You want this life?" He asked, and she said, "I do."

"Then I'm in. I'm not on the fence any longer about this. If this is what it takes for you to see, I will stay and fight and work everyday to earn the right to know you. Because if I can't have you, I at least want to be in your life," He said, as I looked up. I could see her eyes were wide with shock.

"You know, there's this fella, he did me wrong," She said softly.

"What did he do to you?" Bruce asked equally as soft.

"He broke my heart. But now he's trying to put me back together. I know it won't be the same, but I hope he knows that too." She said, before turning and walking away. I didn't say a word as I joined her, offering Elijah to her waiting hands. The minute we got to the movie room, she had a bottle of Vodka out of the cooler and was chugging it back like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, easy," I said softly, taking the bottle from her. I grabbed shot glasses for her, and myself, sitting the kids in their playpen.

"Мужчины далеко не так хорошо, как водка" I said, toasting her. She smirked and tossed back her glass with me.

"Может эта водка дает нам силы для завтрашнего дня." She chuckled.

"Пусть люди, которые нам боль , наконец, знать, нашу боль," I said, pouring another shot.

"Oh, I didn't think we were drinking tonight," Daisy said entering the room with Wanda and Jemma. The three had become as thick as thieves since our collaboration with SHIELD.

"If you want a shot or two to clear your head, go right ahead. We just were toasting to the Vodka gods and the fact that tomorrow we are gonna win." I said, as I grabbed a selection of movies.

"Now we watched Mulan, Tangled and Frozen. Any takers for something not in the Disney princess category"

"Something with a lot of action," Jane said, taking two shots.

"Oh, I haven't seen this yet." I said, showing them the case for the latest Jurassic Park film.

"YES!" They yelled, and I smiled.

"Okay, so whoever this main guy is, he's smoking hot," Darcy said as we watched.

"Internet says his name is Chris Pratt," Natasha said, looking at her phone in the dark.

"Oooh, yum yum yummy," Daisy said, as we saw him in a thin shirt and straddling a motorcycle.

"The things I'd do to him if I wasn't married," I said, biting my lip.

* * *

Russian translation:

1\. Мужчины далеко не так хорошо, как водка = Men are not nearly as good as Vodka.

2\. Пусть эта водка дает нам силы для завтрашнего дня = May this Vodka give us strength for tomorrow

3\. Пусть люди , которые нам боль , наконец, знать нашу боль = Let the people who hurt us, finally, know our pain.


	56. Chapter 56

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

Hey guys! Hope you aren't too upset with me for not updating as soon as I had hoped. Because you were all great sports about it, I'm gonna give you four chapters today. Love you all!

* * *

"Those dinosaurs were better than last time," Maria said after the movie was over, and we all agreed.

"If I was ever scared, I'd want him to hold me," Bobby said and we all agreed with "AMEN!"

"Well, I better get these two to bed now," I said, picking up the twins. Everyone talked amongst each other as I left the room, and I hummed softly ot the twins.

"Yikes, you guys are getting heavy," I groaned, before a set of arms reached out to relieve me of Callie.

"You really shouldn't be holding them all the time," Dad said smiling.

"They'll learn to walk eventually."

"Just remember, we've got a war to fight tomorrow," Dad said sounding serious, before rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna smack you upside the head if you make fun of my husbands again."

"I'm just. This should be the last stand, the last fight. But I know that we have one more," He said, looking up quickly.

"And that is going to be difficult," I sighed.

"Intergalactic war? Something we've already done. But this time, I want you in the suit. We have no clue how big and powerful this one is." Dad said as we walked up the stairs to my apartment.

"Dad, I can take care of myself." I said, giving him a look.

"You're my baby girl. Even if I didn't see you grow up, you still seem like a kid to me. And no father wants to watch as his child gets killed. Be careful tomorrow," He said.

"You too," I smiled, taking Callie back from him.

"Pepper, Jane and Darcy watching the kids?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, well… goodnight Sera."

"Goodnight Dad," I said as he kissed my forehead. As I bathed the twins I thought about the upcoming fight. It wasn't going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination.

"I love you two," I said as they splashed around in the tub.

"Mama," Callie said smiling. I smiled back kissing her extended hand and started draining the tub. After they were dry, and changed into their pajamas, I set them in their cribs, turning on the CD of their lullabies. I watched them sleep for a few minutes, before I left the room and gently closed the door. Sighing, I sat down on the couch, feeling restless. I grabbed a crossword book and tried to focus my mind. After ten minutes I was still re reading the same clue and I set it down. Tapping my fingers against the arm, I got up, taking the monitor with me. I went to clean my guns, because that seemed like something I could do without thinking.

After all four were squeaky clean, I sighed, putting them back in the wall safe. I looked around the room and started cleaning up, taking a load of clothes down to the laundry room. After I had 2 loads done, I was still feeling restless, and I growled to myself.

"I just need to clear my head," I said, moving up to the kitchen. Washing every surface I could find, I made a cup of tea and continued cleaning.

"Um, are you okay?" I heard from the doorway as I scrubbed the floor. The chairs were on top of the table, and I was getting a tough spaghetti sauce stain out from underneath the table.

"I'm good," I said, wiping my forehead and continued scrubbing.

"Listen, Sera, you don't have to clean the floors that well," The voice said and I was too busy cleaning to figure out who it was.

"Is there anyone you need to talk to?" They said.

"Nope, just cleaning."

"Right," The voice said, "I'm gonna go then."

It was two minutes later when I found a ladder and started cleaning the ceiling that I heard someone else come in the kitchen.

"Angel, _what_ are you doing?" Steve said, holding the ladder steady.

"Cleaning," I said, wringing out my cloth and continuing to wipe down the ceiling.

"And you just happened to find a ladder to wash the ceiling." He said, as I looked down.

"I may have taken it from the storage closet downstairs. Someone got juice on the ceiling," I said, coming down and taking the bucket from the ledge.

"Sera, you need to sleep." He said, and I groaned, "I can't. This is what I've always done before a big mission. I get restless, I can't sleep, and then I clean the whole house just in case I don't make it and someone has to pack up my stuff."

"Hey, you better not plan on dying tomorrow," He joked, pulling me towards him by my waist.

"I just can't clear my head enough to sleep." I sighed, laying my head on his chest. He smoothed down my hair I a comforting manner, as I focused on breathing.

"Hey," He said, getting my attention, "I've got an idea." He took my hand, and led me out of the kitchen, down the hallway and towards the training facility.

"So you have two choices. Hit me, or dance with me?" He smiled.

"Can I have both?" I joked, laughing.

"Okay, first we box." He said, as he got into the ring. I put on gloves, cause no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to really injure him.

"So, you're mad?" He asked, as I took a stance. He had boxing pads on his hands and I smiled.

"Those aren't going to help you," I teased, as I started punching. He smiled, blocking me easily, but not watching my feet as I swept up in a roundhouse.

"Oooh, Steve! Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside his fallen form.

"You know, when Clint said you didn't seem like yourself, I thought maybe she needs to spar. Now I'm thinking that wasn't a good plan," He chuckled, holding his head.

"Sparring usually involves someone getting hurt," I teased, assessing the bruise on his head.

"That should be gone in a few hours." He smiled, before tackling me to the mat, as I shrieked.

"You cheat, I thought we weren't wrestling," I laughed, maneuvering out of his hold. He chased me around the ring, tackling me and barely letting me escape. He finally swept my feet out from under me and I fell backwards in shock.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked, grabbing my head, and checking me over for injuries. I smiled up at him whilst taking off my gloves, and said, "Does this seem familiar?"

"Yeah," He laughed as we both thought to that night, the one before the Avengers assembled for the first time, "It does."

"You know, I wasn't ready then," I said flirtatiously, "But I am now."

"I would hope so, considering what we've done since that day," He said, leaning down to kiss me softly. I moaned softly, as the kiss deepened. But as he got lost in it, I brought my legs up around his torso and flipped us, and held down his arms.

"Gotcha," I teased, kissing his nose.

"Okay, enough sparring." He said huffing as I got up.

"Are you being a sore loser?" I teased, and then took off running upstairs.

"Sera!" He shouted in laughter, following after me. I made it to the studio before he grabbed me around my waist as I shrieked in joy.

"I've gotcha now," He said lowly in my ear as he pulled me into the room and closed the door, making me shiver.

"Dance with me Captain?" I asked as I chose a song, and he smiled, "Of course Angel."

 _I hear the wind call your name_

 _It calls me back home again_

 _It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

 _Oh it's to you I'll always return_

 _Still feel your breath on my skin_

 _I hear your voice deep within_

 _The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong_

 _It's to you - I'll always belong_

Steve was gentle in his movements as we built up to more intermediate moves. He was a great dancer after we had couples lessons and I loved having him lead.

 _Now I know it's true_

 _My every road leads to you_

 _And in the hour of darkness darlin'_

 _Your light gets me through_

He twirled me out, and back so my back was to his chest, wrapping around my arms and twirling us around quickly. I smiled at him as he twirled me out again. I ran to him, smiling widely.

 _Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun_

 _Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one_

 _I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home_

 _Oh I hear the wind call your name_

 _The sound that leads me home again_

 _It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

 _Oh, it's to you - I will always return_

 _Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun_

 _Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one_

 _I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home_

 _Oh I hear the wind call your name_

 _The sound that leads me home again_

 _It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

 _Yeah, I'm on my way._

He lifted me by my hips and I moved my hands to hold his face passionately, as he set me down slowly. And then the song began to come to a close as we swayed.

 _I will always return,_

 _Yes I will always return_

 _I've seen ever sunset, and with all that I've learned_

 _Oh its to you, I will always, always return_

I shrieked with joy as he dipped me and kissed my neck softly. He lifted me back up and I smiled.

"Once more?" I asked excited.

"Anything for you Angel," He said, moving to choose a song. I hummed the lyrics to the last one as I used a couple ballet moves, watching myself in the mirror.

"I'm teaching Callie when she's-" I stopped, hearing the first notes, "-old enough."

"May I have this dance?" he smiled, as Ed Sheeran's _Kiss Me,_ poured out of the speakers. An involuntary tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered the first time we danced to this.

"Our first date," I chuckled.

"You still love Paris and I am still nervous I'll step on your toes," He smiled, spinning me, before pulling me close for a slow waltz.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

He held me close, resting his cheek on the top of head, and I smiled against his shoulder.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"Steve," I sighed, as he let me go to spin me out. His moves much more graceful that the first time, and I jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist, holding his head to my chest, as he dipped us. Jumping down, he turned us to lead me from behind.

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

We ended the dance as he picked me up bridal style and twirled me around.

"Well," Bucky said from the doorway, "That was amazing."

"Oh hey there handsome," I smirked, as Bucky stalked towards us.

"You get two dances and I get none, huh Punk?" He teased, poking Steve shoulder.

"She's all yours," Steve smiled, going to lean against the wall.

"What would you like?" I asked, and he smiled, snatching the phone from my hand.

"Just go to the middle of the floor." He was scrolling for about minute as I watched in the mirror, biting my lip in anticipation. Bucky always picked the perfect song. As the song started, I nodded at the appropriateness of the lyrics.

"A waltz?" He smirked, and I curtseyed to him lowly in agreement.

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

 _Seasons are changing_

 _And waves are crashing_

 _And stars are falling all for us_

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Our moves got less rigid, and more artistic as the music had changed. My turns getting tighter and prancing away from him, I faked falling, and he caught me as the music got louder.

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _'Cause I'm here for you_

 _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

 _Use me as you will_

 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _And I know I'll be okay_

 _Though my skies are turning gray_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _[to fade]_

We stopped and I watched as Steve clapped slowly.

"Wow, just wow," He smiled.

"My choice this time." I said, shuffling over the to system. I quickly selected a beautiful acoustic version of a song I had known described our relationship perfectly.

 _Flashback_

 _I was following him softly, trying very hard not to alert him to my position. He was focused on his target, and I slid into the chair next to him._

" _Buy me a drink?" I said, batting my eyelashes. He was gruff when he replied, "I'm not looking for servicing."_

" _Excuse you, I am not a prostitute. You just looked lonely," I said, before getting up. His metal hand grabbed my wrist and he looked up at me. I was shocked that he'd grab me but I tried to keep my emotions from showing. I was truly terrified he knew I was following him._

" _You should work on your stealth," He growled._

" _I'm a curious woman," I laughed nervously, sinking back into my seat. He nodded to the bartender and said, "Two more."_

" _For a hit man, you sure do drink a lot on a stake out."_

" _A hit man? Not even close." He spat out._

" _I understand you've been following that man, learning his schedule. You've been canvasing buildings at a distance where you can get a clear shot. You must be an excellent shot. You are also not in any database I could hack," I explained, before downing my shot of vodka. It was the good stuff, because I didn't get the after taste._

" _You don't even know my name." He said, eyes still on the man._

" _You could be less conspicuous," I snorted, gently turning his head._

" _Look at him, but face me," I smiled, sliding a hand up his knee. His eyes darken slightly as our eyes met again._

" _You can still see him, but you look like your distracted by me, right?" I said softly, biting my bottom lip._

" _If this is your attempt to seduce me, I'm a little out of practice." He said gruffly._

" _Try," I whispered, leaning towards him, and moving to kiss his neck gently._

" _You can see him better," I said softly, before pretending to laugh at something he said._

" _Why did you laugh?" He questioned, hand slipping up my thigh._

" _To make it seem like you aren't staring him down, as if your stare could kill," I explained._

" _I have the mission to focus on," He growled in my ear._

" _Is your employer here?" I said, offering the bait. He pulled back to look in my eyes._

" _Nice try. Who do you work for?"_

" _Myself. I don't let any man have control over me," I said, making it sound convincing._

" _What if you need to be controlled?" He said, bringing my face closer to his._

" _It takes the right man. Take me back to my hotel," I offered, knowing that this was not what Fury or I had in mind. I couldn't help myself as I'd been without for almost six months. The last I had was Natasha, and before that I'd been without for nearly two years._

" _He's got another few days anyways," He smirked towards his target, and I gazed back into those blue eyes._

" _Well, what should I call you? Considering it's the name I will be screaming tonight," I said as he stood up and offered his hand._

"… _Yasha," He said. I smiled, "Seraphina."_

" _Fiery," He commented._

" _In all aspects of my life," I smirked as we walked out of the bar, and into the snowy streets of Moscow._

 _End of Flashback_

As the song came to a close, I let Bucky go to wipe my eyes.

"Why are you crying ангел?" He asked as Steve walked over to join us.

"I was just thinking about our first meeting. Why do you call me ангел?" I asked.

"Because you were like a little angel on my shoulder, telling me not to kill him that night. Mind you, I had to later, but you gave me a glimmer of hope and normalcy despite what I was forced to do. Being with you gave me the same feeling I had whenever I was with Steve, I just couldn't remember or place the feeling." He explained as we all walked out of the studio.

"I recall you doing things to me that evening that an angel would never do," I smirked.

"You said you wanted a certain man that could take control of you," He teased.

"It was for the mission. Even if I cursed his name for months after, I thank Fury for sending me. Natasha would have blown her cover, as you already knew her."

"You were a stranger to me until that night. I watched you as you slept."

"And I was worried you were going to slit my throat," I laughed.

"No, I wasn't. I was contemplating the feelings you had stirred up in me with one night. I wanted to walk away, even when I had no choice." He said, as we walked into our apartment.

"The choice would have meant your death. Hydra would have still controlled you, and might have punished you even further for trying to leave." I said, before I yawned.

"Hey," Steve said softly, "It's all over tomorrow. Think about that."

"Of course," I said, taking off my pants and unhooking my bra. I was under the sheets and surrounded by my guys within minutes of entering our apartment. And with every beat of their hearts, I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

 _I Will Always Return_ by Bryan Adams

 _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran

 _Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

and I allude to _Burning Bridges_ by OneRepublic. But imagine it playing in Russian in the background haha


	57. Chapter 57

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

I woke to see Steve holding Callie in the nursery. He was quiet, as I tiptoed behind him. Words weren't needed as I changed them and then got myself dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra and a flowing black t-shirt. Steve woke Bucky gently as I took the kids to the kitchen. I was the first there, much like every morning.

As I fed the kids, I watched out the window, wondering how things would go down. The construction company wouldn't be coming today, as we had asked them not to. No one spoke as they came in, getting their breakfast and morning coffee. It was a somber mood, as we knew what we were walking into later.

Steve and Bucky were quietly discussing their fighting tactics as they dug into the breakfast I made them. I barely touched my toast, nibbling on the crust, and pushing it away when I felt it hit my stomach. They looked up at me in question and I shook my head. Daisy and Wanda were in workout gear, and I knew I would have to get myself amped up some other way.

"I'm gonna get the twins set up with Pepper now," I said, taking them out of their high chairs.

"Okay," Steve said softly, as they looked up from the tablet showing the compound. After I got them settled with Pepper, I went down to the gun range, putting my music in the system. Grabbing my gun, and cocking it, I raised it up and started firing.

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

As I unloaded the clips on the targets, I moved to the next station with my automatic assault rifle, hitting every mark as the song roared on in my ears. I moved to each station, firing off ammo and feeling the kick back of each gun as the music pounded in my ears.

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _The darkness that you felt_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

 _'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du_

 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

"Sera," Clint yelled as I set down the last gun. I looked over, and saw him trying to get my attention.

"What do you want Hawk Boy?" I teased.

"Nice song choice," He smirked.

"It's funny, and true," I laughed, pulling my ear protection out and setting the gun down on safety.

"It feels surreal," I sighed, "This will be the last stand."

"There are always gonna be nut jobs that might take up the Hydra mantle,"

"But we will squash them like ants," I chuckled.

"Ant. Boot," We said together as we impersonated Fury.

"You weren't even there," I smiled.

"Natasha told me later," he waved off.

"Have you forgiven him?" I asked, moving to reload the clip of my pistols.

"I know he was under the same influence, but I can't help the anger I felt. Still feel sometimes."

"At least you managed to keep Laura and the kids a secret, under the spell." I offered and he nodded.

"If I hadn't, they might not have been here." He said solemnly.

"You know, for what it's worth, he was a god, and even he wasn't immune to the scepter's power."

"There's that." He agreed.

"We can't work as a team unless we have each other's backs. He's human now. Even if he does have his magic, he's still gonna be susceptible to gunshots, and knife wounds like the rest of us. Thor, Bucky and Steve are the lucky ones in this equation." I said, as he grumbled.

"I wasn't all too fond of Pietro back in Sokovia."

"And then you named your son for him, because he saved your life." I pointed out.

"I'll watch out for him. But I'll be busy kicking Hydra butt," He said, punching his fist into his other palm for emphasis.

"Whether you like it or not, he's part of this team now," I smiled as we walked out of the gun range.

"Oh, I was passing by the control room earlier and Daisy was hunched over the video feed from last night, because Cameron was blushing bright red. Any reason why?" He teased, and I smacked my forehead.

"I forgot to turn off the video feed to the training room and studio didn't I?" I said, grumbling. Against my wishes, they put a video feed system in the studio, and I forgot about it last night when Steve asked me to dance.

"Needless to say, the whole team is wondering who taught Steve how to dance." He laughed, as I punched his shoulder.

"I did, you twit!"

"Owowow," He said as I grabbed his ear roughly.

"Well the whole team has seen it anyways," He said, rubbing his ear.

"That was personal," I said, wondering what Steve and Bucky thought.

"One word." He started and I covered his mouth, "You better hope that word isn't a smartass comment."

"Foreplay," He said before running off ahead.

"Watch your back today Clint!" I yelled as Daisy and Wanda joined me giggling.

"Why is he running?"

"Because he knows once I catch up, he's a dead man." I said, frowning deeply.

"You look like Grumpy Cat," Daisy teased.

"Oh shut it you two," I said teasingly and they laughed.

"The way the guys danced with you, was beautiful," Wanda said.

"Trip told me, "Even though I bring the noise and the funk, I don't dance like that." I'm jealous," Daisy sighed.

"Lessons, lots of lessons. It was a fun bonding exercise," I smiled at the memories that flashed in my mind.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

 _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy


	58. Chapter 58

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

As we loaded up the two SUV's and Zephyr One, Pepper kept the kids upstairs. As packing drew to an end, I sighed and climbed the stairs. Changing into my uniform, I strapped my swords to my back, and my guns to my thighs. I was replaying _Alive_ by Sia in my head, over and over. As I kissed my twins goodbye and wordlessly walked into I saw Bucky and Steve do the same. My anxiety was at an all time high, and I knew if I spoke to anyone I would crack.

"She okay?" I heard whispered to Bucky.

"She's just focusing," He replied, a worried tone laced in his voice.

"Listen up, we are cloaked from detection. SUV's will be dropped off by Bruce and Colossus, as they will be 'suiting up' after getting out of the vehicles. The rest of you know your positions. Once Hydra is down, we let the government officials read them their rights. We do not have authority here just because we are Avengers, even if Hydra's fight is with us." Steve said as I wrung my hands.

"Siren," I heard and my upper lip curled.

"Yes Captain," I said proffesionally.

"You okay?" He asked a tad bit gentler.

"I just really want to crack some heads," I said cracking my knuckles in emphasis. The team grinned and voiced their agreement.

"Team's Alpha and Beta, report to your Quinjets." He said, and I moved to climb up the ladder.

"Sera," Bucky said, grabbing my arm.

"I love you two," I said, kissing him softly, and then Steve.

"This isn't the last fight you'll see ангел," He smirked, but let me go.

"In many ways, I hope it is." I sighed under my breath as I climbed. Strapping myself in, I listened for May's count a few seconds after my hatch closed, with my occupants inside.

"Quinjet's one and two, disengage in three, two, one. Go," She said, as I send us hurtling back, before allowing a sudden dive. The passengers weren't very appreciative of my flying, but we were supposed to come in at the South point of the island, landing near one of the collapsed cooling towers.

"They've taken the bait well," I smirked as I set down the Quinjet softly.

"They aren't be inconspicuous about their gathering either," Wanda said, as we stealthily unloaded and locked the Quinjet. I saw a flash of metal in the distance and pressed a finger to my comm, "Logan you idiot, put them away or you'll attract crows."

"We had a few patrolling the shore, I didn't want to take any chances." He said and I could practically hear the shrug in his voice.

"Did you at least grab a comm from them?" I asked, as we started moving towards the building.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny listen to Rumlow," Daisy chuckled.

"Quake, focus." Coulson said.

"We've got about 300 men in there," Fitz said over comms.

"Well, everyone's had their shots, so we don't have to worry about catching anything," Hunter joked, as the Team Alpha team flew in to the North side. I watched as Storm and Thor gathered clouds, forcing the Hydra patrollers to seek shelter. And two just so happened to gather underneath the overhang we were under.

"Hey fellas," I winked, before Daisy and Joey shot them with ICER's.

"You know what they say, cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place. Let's go find two more," I joked, as I heard Steve and Natasha apprehending men on their side of the island.

"Okay Bruce," Steve said and Bruce replied, "Nearly in place."

"I'm beginning to regret this," I heard Kitty say, as she ran through the outer buildings, looking for stragglers.

"Okay, we've got four cuffed," I smiled as we managed to close in past the inner cooling tower.

"Coming by for pick up," Rhodey said, as I saw a silver blur shoot through the sky.

"-And we will never surrender!" I heard Brock yelling.

"Well at least he's selling it," Bucky commented in my ear.

"I've got these ones," Daisy replied happily as we heard a thumping.

"So that's like, 10 down, 290 to go," Pietro said as he blurred up beside us.

"Vision is handling disabling their systems they setup," He said as I broke down a door.

"Hey, we've found two more," Joey smiled, melting their guns in their hands. They screamed in pain, but were cut short as I ICED them.

"Hey Bobby?" I asked, and got two replies of, "Yeah."

"Not you Iceman. Mockingbird," I said, "I wonder if you'd be so kind as to create an opening for us."

"You behind the red wall?"

"Well it's beige on this side, but I can hear you kicking butt behind it."

"You really need to remember your grenades." She said, as I heard a faint beeping I stood back about 20 feet as the wall came down and I smiled, "I appreciate it."

I listened as everyone got into their positions around the larger mass of Hydra goons, and I saw Steve moving to jump through a window into the room. AS he crashed through, landing next to Brock and saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but we thought you'd all like a fair shot at surrender."

"Never surrender," One man said and they all shouted as the moved to grab their weapons. My eyes zoned in on Malick, who was trying to disappear through a back exit.

"Oh HELL NO!" I yelled, fighting my way through the crowd that was just starting to defend themselves.

It was not nearly as bloody as the last mission, as we were looking to injure and not maim. Though in my opinion, I could have made it through the crowd faster if I could use my swords to slice rather than in defense. A large guy approached me, sneering as I gave him a look of amusement.

"Honey, I've had twice your size," I teased, before he tried to start shooting me with a pistol. I blocked easily with both swords, and ICED him in the chest. He didn't go down with one, so I shot another at his head.

"You just won't go down," I said confused as he shook them off.

"Aw shit," I said as I noticed his skin change texture.

"I've either got an Inhuman or a mutant. I'm not sure!" I yelled, running, only to slide between his legs and evade his grasp. I quickly looked around to see him confused, and take in the fighting around me. I saw a silver blur, and light canons going off, but Hydra confused as to why they weren't taking.

"Sera, get Malick," I heard Coulson yell to me.

"Got it!" I said, getting back on my feet and running after him. I was running out of ICER's but I still hadn't needed my martial arts. Oh No, I spoke too soon on that bcause as I was out the door Malick escaped from, their were two agents. Pulling a Natasha, I used ones body weight against him and swung from his neck to roundhouse the other guy.

"Not today buddy," I growled as I punched him square in the nose, knocking him out. A figure came crashing through the doorway and my eyes widened in fear.

"You," I said as I started running. I was probably fifty feet down the hallway when I saw four guards surrounding Malick as he got in a car outside.

"Colossus, they are heading to the bridge. ARSENAL, I need air support for Hulk and Colussu-" I said, but I was grabbed around the throat and lifted into the air. I could feel my windpipe being crushed and I gasped, grabbing for my knives. I slashed at his hands, feeling the knife knick my shoulder.

"Ah," I groaned as I was dropped. I turned my face to see if he was angry, not even realizing I could run, but he was growling at the loss of two fingers. And before I could comprehend what happened, a blur of ice came out from beside him and stabbed the man's side. I looked to see Loki with conflicting emotions on his face. He pulled the spear of ice from the man's side and looked to me, saying, "I believe you have someone to see."

I nodded, holding my throat, while I got up and kept running for the door. Picking up an assault rifle that was laying nearby, I shot at the vehicle, aiming for the tires. I hit one and the driver swerved the wrong way, because the speed of the vehicle was enough to start it rolling. I ran for the wreckage before it came to a stop and tried ripping the doors open. None would budge.

"Dammit," I growled before I heard a massive thump behind me.

"Hey Green," I smirked as he ripped the top of the vehicle off. I smirked dragging an injured Malick from the car, and cuffing him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day." I smirked, as I kept my ICER trained on him.

"Very dirty move Agent Stark." He smirked.

"I took one out of my great grandfather's playbooks," I sneered.

"You were a disappointment as an AGENT. Didn't follow the rules," He said, before I forced open his mouth and used a pair of plyers to rip out his fake tooth.

"Oh, and your boy Carson? Sang like a fucking canary after I was done with him." I smiled.

"You would have made a great addition to Hydra." He said, shaking his head.

"I was Hydra, by blood," I said, holding my head high, "But I chose the right path. Just like I'm choosing not to kill you right now, for all the lives you've taken."

"Ah, yes. Now I place that pesky last name of yours. Kalashnikov, was the man that married Johann Schmidt's daughter Luisa. And they had two daughters, born several years apart."

"Goes to show how weak women are." He chuckled, as he looked behind me. I was about to turn when I felt it, the pain blooming in my thigh. I gritted my teeth and turned, shooting the man with my pistol between the eyes as he perched from the wrecked SUV. It was only afterwards did I realize it wasn't my ICER I had grabbed for. Tearing off a piece of Malick suit with a knife, I wrapped it tightly around my thigh.

"Weak huh? I was not the last Kalashnikov. The man you know as Brock Rumlow? He is Nicolai Kalashinikov, heir to Johann Schmidt. But like me, he wanted nothing to do with Hydra, especially after you brainwashed him. Oh I undid that too, and he's mighty pissed," I said as I watched Brock stroll up to us.

"You both are a disgrace to Hydra," He growled, and I smiled.

"Welcome to the New World Order, bitch," I said before punching him quick across the face. Brock pulled me back from Malick before I could land a second.

"They need you in there," Brock said as he slowly started dragging Malick back to the compound by his handcuffs, eliciting shrieks of pain from him.

"I- I'll be right in," I said, moving to run but my knee giving out instead.

"Sera?" Brock said before I reached around to feel the wound on my thigh. Blood and lots of it was pouring from my leg.

"HULK!" Brock screamed and sure enough he appeared with a loud thump, " Get her back to Zephyr One."

"No-o I need to fight." I said trying to stand.

"Sera?" I heard Brock say as my vision blurred, and he started to sound far away.

"Go help- them," I said before my vision went black.


	59. Chapter 59

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create with her. :)

* * *

"She was the only one with major injuries, everyone else was relatively lucky." I heard Jemma's voice. I couldn't open my eyes as they felt like sandbags were weighing them down.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Her body is in shock, the anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, an number of reasons," Jemma's voice said and I felt the inside of my mouth. Ugh, cotton. Had I been drinking again?

"She's frowning," I heard my Dad say and someone took my hand, "Squeeze for me Sera."

"Don't… wanna." I managed to wheeze out. Why did my throat feel like it was on fire?

"I didn't say talk silly," Jean laughed.

"Are you ready to open your eyes Sleeping Beauty?"

"That's… Steve." I said as best as I could.

"You take a nap for 70 years and you never live it down," I heard him joke from beside me.

"Did we-"

"Yes, stop talking." Jemma said sternly. Taking a deep breath, I coughed.

"I cannot believe you tried to take on that Inhuman by yourself," Dad said, sounding like he was scolding me.

"Well she did taunt him first." Pietro chuckled.

"How?"

"She said she's taken on guys twice his size." He explained.

"I never said… I won." I coughed.

"Stop talking," I heard several people say. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw quite a few people in the tiny room.

"Um," I asked, motioning for a pad of paper. Jean handed me a white board and marker, while Logan chuckled, "Someone's heard our prayers. She's finally shut up!"

Flipping him the bird, I wrote down something for Bucky and Steve, who were beside the bed, looking beat.

"Go shower. You both stink." Bucky read, making everyone laugh.

"You got shot in the thigh Sera."

 _No duh_ , I wrote and showed the room.

"You were smart to cut off blood supply, as it nicked the femoral artery."

 _Knew it,_ I smiled.

"You are very lucky to have lived, as you could have bled out very quickly." Jemma said, and I nodded.

 _So when can I talk again?_ I wrote.

"Your larynx is bruised and should feel better in a couple of days."

 _The twins?_ I asked the boys via the board.

"Fine. They have been asking for you since we got back." Bucky smiled.

"We stayed to oversee the government's clean up while Simmons had you flown to the nearest Trauma center." Dad explained, "And they released you to our care after we explained our credentials and that Dr. Cho would be coming with the Cradle."

 _I need to thank Bruce for getting me to her so quickly. Is she here yet?_ I asked confused as to why there was a throbbing pain in my leg still.

"She's almost here. You'll have time for that later. We should get you prepped," Jemma said as she started shooing people out.

"We'll be outside the room the whole time," Steve said, kissing my forehead. I smiled at them and wrote, _You both should shower._

"Yeah yeah, I got it, we stink!" Bucky said throwing his hands up and leaving the room, with Steve laughing behind him.

Jemma and Jean worked quickly to unhook me from the monitors and removing the bandages from my neck and thigh.

 _I heard a Quinjet,_ I wrote and Jean chuckled.

"Should we call you Audio?" She joked, and I frowned.

 _You already have a student with that nickname._

They wheeled my bed to a larger room, and I saw Dr. Cho's assistant wheeling the Cradle in. I sat up, watching in fascination, but Jemma pushed me back down.

"Ms. Stark, pleasure to meet you, though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances," she said nodding at me. I quickly took the board and wrote, _Can you fix my throat too?_

"The Cradle will help repair any damaged tissue, so yes. I can fix your bruised Larynx. _"_ She said, making me smile. I was lowered into the Cradle and the lid was placed overtop. I was feeling claustrophobic but closed my eyes and imagined myself lying on a beach.

* * *

I was not done by any stretch of the imagination as the Cradle was still working on my leg after 20 minutes inside. Jemma played some of my music to relax me and I was very thankful. After an hour on my leg and 30 minutes on my throat, Dr. Cho did one final scan and declared me fit. She even offered to heal the scar on my right side, but I declined.

"I wear it as a reminder."

"You might not want that, but I do. I miss my bikini," Natasha joked, hopping in for a quick 20-minute treatment. I had left before hers was finished, as I was told to test out my leg.

"It's holding up just fine," I said to Jemma as I walked up the stairs.

"Still be careful," She said as she dropped me off at my apartment.

"Of course," I smiled as I opened the door. Steve and Bucky were passed out on the bed, freshly showered as the kids played on the floor.

"Bye Jemma," I said quietly as she left. I grabbed the twins and brought them to the nursery to play with their toys. It was about 30 minutes later when they woke up in the other room and started panicking because the kids were nowhere to be found.

"Sera's gonna kill us," Bucky said as I heard them tearing the room apart.

"In here!" I called as I put down my book. They came skidding through the door and sighed.

"Sorry Angel," Steve said, before taking a look at my leg.

"I can feel the difference," He pouted, rubbing the place the wound once was.

"I'm okay with being made out of generate tissue if it means I can still ride and dance and walk normally. Plus, I had preemptive plans for dinner for the next week, but not for the following."

"You said the team had to pull their weight, so let them make dinners again." Bucky said, before kissing me softly.

"Sera!" I heard from the other room. I got up as Bucky and Steve protested and walked out to see Hope and Scott with their bags.

"Thank you so much for your help. Go back to your lives," I chuckled, hugging Hope and moving to hug Scott as well.

"I'll be telling Dad about this," She said, giving me the eye and I pouted.

"Do you have to? His heart isn't great after he was shot you know?" I teased.

"It's better it comes from me and not blabbermouth," She said motioning to Scott, as he looked confused.

"Blabbermouth?" He said to himself.

"Well, come visit soon," I said as Hope went to go say goodbye to the twins.

"Uh, Sera," Steve said as I followed them out of the room.

"Yes my love?" I asked.

"May is flying them back to California, after she takes the SHIELD agents back to the Playground. Now that Hydra is dealt with, Phil thinks they need to start Inhuman training and dealing with other crisis's primarily." Steve said and my eye twitched. I took off running down past Scott and Hope and toward the hangar.

"Oi, Phillip," I said as I approached the group.

"Oh boy," Daisy smirked as I got up in Phil's face.

"You were going to leave without so much as a goodbye? And since when are you taking back part of our team?"

"They are still honorary Avengers, but they were SHIELD agents first." He shrugged and my face fell into a scowl.

"You still could have given some warning."

"I was just starting to reorganize my lab. Personalize it too," Simmons sighed.

"Darcy?" I asked, and she raised her hand.

"As much as I love Jane and the big guy, I need to be with Fitz."

"God, I won't be able to handle the testosterone," I grumbled, moving to hug each of them goodbye. I thanked them all, and gave Phil a big hug. He wasn't shocked, but hugged me back with equal strength. I watched as Scott and Hope walked up the ramp and I gave a small wave goodbye.

"I was right about you, you know. You surprised the rest of SHIELD, but I knew you had something more." He said as everyone loaded onto Zephyr One.

"Thank you for believing in me," I smiled.

"Always," He said, backing up. I went to stand back by the hangar doors, and watched as the aircraft lifted into the sky.

"They'll be back you know," I heard Loki say and I turned around to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, for saving my life." I smiled as I released him. He nodded, quite confused by my show of emotion, "You're welcome. And I'm sorry I killed him."

"You don't have to be. If you hadn't I'm sure that the only person that would be able to fight one on one with him would be the Hulk. Speaking of which, have you seen Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner was seen speaking with Agent Romanoff not two minutes ago in the hallway," He said pointing. I smiled, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Team meeting," I said, when in reality I wanted the team to sit down and tell the group their feelings about Loki. Therapy was always my strong suit.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So, how did you guys like it? Let me know. I love to see reviews pop up in my email :) Makes my day so much better.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create.

* * *

A month went by and I was watching as two trailers rolled up the long driveway to the base, each towed by a separate truck. I raced out to the barn that was beautifully constructed by Mr. Reynes's company, with Joey hot on my heels, and practically vibrated with excitement. I heard Sunchaser neighing softly as they were brought to a stop and backed up for unloading.

"Here you go ma'am. Please sign," One driver asked, and I all but stole the pen from his hand, and signing that he had delivered both horses.

"He was pretty good on the way up. Not too many stops, and was eating well enough. Didn't loose too much weight wise," He said and I bit my lip in anticipation as the doors were opened.

"Hey boy," I said softly as Sunchaser came out on his own. He approached me and nudged my stomach. Joey was hesitant to approach him, but when they met, it was as if old friends were being reunited.

"You've got plenty of space to run here boy, and there are back trails that are beautiful too," I said as I brought him into the barn an opened his stall, where I had feed and water waiting. I closed the door and walked back out as they unloaded Sweet Feet.

"Hey girl, remember me?' I smiled. I had flown over to the boarders in Poughkeepsie to meet her and she was very friendly. She playfully nudged my stomach and I led her into the barn as well, opening the stall opposite Sunchaser. He was looking at her in curiosity, and I laughed.

"After you both eat, we can go out into the field," I said as Bucky, Steve and my Dad brought the twins in.

"Is this a good time?" Steve asked as Sunchaser eyes the tiny humans.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Wait, you never said anything about a second one," Bucky said confused as to why there were two.

"I wanted a mare, and besides it's me that taking care of them," I smiled, patting Sweet Feet's shoulder.

"Maria has come up with some publicity idea that they all hate." My Dad said, eyeing the horses like they just insulted his mother.

"The idea?" I asked, brushing out Sunchaser's mane.

"Press tour. Basically talk shows, explaining why we are here and what we are doing," Bucky said as Callie squealed, alerting the two horses.

"Easy," I said softly, "Okay and why do you hate that?"

"Because they decided that I'm not mature enough to do it and no one else wants to," Dad said, pointing at the guys.

"You really aren't," Bucky laughed, and Dad shrugged.

"They wanted a friendly face, and according to Pepper, you are dearly loved by the world." Steve said, and I stopped combing to look at them.

"Surely you're joking?" I asked, horrified.

"Would you rather we sent Assassins 1 and 2?" Dad said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Loop me in there with them Dad. I'm the third killer to the trio."

"Think about it Sera. You are great with people, relatable, beautiful, and not nearly as stuck up as Capsicle." Dad said. I threw the brush at him and he ducked in time, but I still growled, "What did I say about that name?"

"Sera, I'm not good in front of cameras or crowds. I do the fighting," Steve said, and Bucky added, "And I just shoot things and hit people."

"I'm not any better," I said exasperated.

"But you are passionate about our side of the story and people will see that."

"I'm not funny though," I said, "Most talk shows, the guests know how to get people laughing."

"You are Angel," Steve said smiling, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I saw them all pouting and trying to give big, glossy eyes to sway me to their side. I growled and said, "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"Perfect. Maria already booked everything anyways. You are out in California in a week, and we are all joining you. We'll stay at the house there so we don't have to worry about a hotel."

"Thank god, I wouldn't have been able to handle all the Spa treatments they had to offer," I said sadly, and Dad replied, "Yeah. Wait, are you being-"

"Sarcastic?" I finished, "Yeah."

"Well, Pepper said that means shopping as you haven't been since New York almost two months ago." He said, before leaving us. I chuckled as Steve introduced Callie to Sunchaser.

"Callie, Elijah, these are your new best friends," I said, as Elijah looked over the door at Sweet Feet.

"They look... antsy," Bucky commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna let them run a bit." I said, moving to open the large door that led to the fenced field.

"You guys will be happy here," I said, as I led both horses out and removed the leads from their hackamores. They walked slowly out and I leaned against the doors, watching as they took in their new home.

"We're gonna be just fine," I smiled, as the guys came to stand beside me.

* * *

"-but enough of my ranting. Our guest is a shocker for all of you. We kept this a secret, as we wanted to be the first to welcome her back to her home in California. A graduate of Psychology and Law from Harvard University and a degree Mechanical Engineering from MIT like her old man, she's the most educated person we've had on our show. She's been working with an elite team since the Battle of New York and I think it's high time she came home. Please welcome, the Siren, Seraphina Stark!" I heard, before the double doors opened and I smiled to the audience, moving to greet Jimmy.

"Oh, welcome home!" He said, kissing my cheek and I thanked him.

"So you've kind of been missing the last two years. We saw you in the tabloids every once and awhile but after SHIELD fell, you've been absent."

"Yeah, well now that Hydra is locked up, I can definitely tell you all about it," I smiled, "I got married, and 6 months later my little angels graced the world with their presence."

The audience awed and Jimmy looked stumped.

"So you are no longer Stark then," He asked.

"No longer Stark. I mean, always by blood, but not legally by name anymore," I explained nervously.

"So Captain America finally popped the question," He prompted. I had to not mention the whole polyamorus marriage because America was not ready for that.

"It was marry me or let my Dad push him off the roof of Stark Tower. I know he would have survived, but this was less painful," I teased.

"Do we get to see America's newest superheroes?" He asked and I smiled, saying, "I gave the photo to your tech guy, so…" The picture was brought up and the audience awed at my little ones.

"Beautiful. So you've been at home with the kids then. How's that been?"

"Great. New secret base, lots of family and friends with us to help raise them, and I've perfected my crème brule."

"You cook?" Jimmy asked happily surprised.

"Oh, nearly every dinner I'm cooking. Cookies, pies, basically anything the team wants, I can make."

"Invite me over for dinner sometime. My wife isn't the greatest cook," He joked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"So, last month you helped with a huge win. Tell us about that."

"Well, first I need to give you a little backstory. My cousin and I, we came from the same bloodline that descended form Johann Schmidt, the head of Hydra during WWII. Neither of our mothers wanted that life for us so we hid. And coincidently both joined SHIELD. We met when he trained me and then again later when we discovered we were actually family. He'd been brainwashed by Hyrda and I'd been fighting them, even while pregnant."

"So had you had the twins before the Battle of Sokovia?"

"Yes, they were only 2 months old at the time. So He'd become a triple agent for our side, getting Intel, rising through the ranks biding his time before we developed our plan. I'd been a friend of the X-Men for years before the Avengers were formed, so I'd had a good idea the kind of fire power we had at our disposal. We had the official seal of approval from the President, and CIA and military forces backing us up in case things went south."

"After I let the team know about our plan, they agreed, seeing as it was fool proof and unless we really needed to defend ourselves, we wouldn't be killing them. So using an old base in Pennsylvania, we set the trap. We created fake weapons to fool them, and right now, they are all awaiting trial one by one in the prison we set up for them ourselves."

"So what was Hydra's main goal? I mean, we aren't all mindless drones. I can't speak for most of Hollywood on that though," He joked.

"Their whole idealism irked me. I was a legacy, and that was something I very much wanted to forget. Fear, chaos, and death would bring about a New World Order with them at the helm. Mind you they had something much worse in mind. They had been using a Monolith, a giant stone that turned into a portal to send people as sacrifices to a distant planet where the first Inhuman was waiting to be brought back to earth."

"Sorry, Inhuman?"

"That's an even longer story," I laughed, "But the world needs to know about this. We can't fight in the shadows anymore with the world unaware of the danger. Thousands of years ago a race called the Kree descended on our planet and used Terrigen crystals to turn humans into weapons. It gave them abilities, powers. They call them gifts. Some are beautiful, other can be frightening in the wrong hands."

"SHIELD, the new SHIELD that is, has been helping the people that were effected by theses Terrigen crystals within the last year. Hydra was using them to turn people into Inhumans to build up an army for this leader. They called him their god."

"What a bunch of nut jobs," He said and I laughed, "Oh yes they are."

"So you've been helping too I assume?"

"Yeah, SHIELD and the Avengers are two different teams, but we work together really well."

"Well, this is kind of crazy." He said shaking his head.

"It sounds even crazier when you're seeing it happen. Regardless to say, this is all in the past and I'm probably the most thankful for it."

"Why's that?"

"My kids were wanted by Hydra. They would have been taken and raised in Hydra, killing for them, because they have the Super Soldier Serum that Steve passed down," I explained.

"Those bastards," He said and I laughed.

"Yeah." I smirked.

"So other than Avenging, what do you do in your spare time?" He asked as the audience laughed at the topic change.

"I dance, horseback ride, I haven't been in probably three years, but I love snowboarding." I said, as the night changed from a difficult topic into fun ones. Jimmy was great about the long speech thing, realizing how important it was not to leave anything out to the public.

That night, I got back to my father's mansion to find him and Steve talking over a secondary base for west coast operations.

"Thinking about expanding the family business?" I quipped, pouring myself a drink.

"How'd the taping go?" Steve asked, and I crossed my eyes and pretended to hang myself.

"That bad?" Dad laughed.

"No it was fun, it was just a lot of explaining what happened. By the way, how do you feel, with the world knowing about you Bucky and I?" I asked Steve.

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I'm just worried about the press. How they are gonna spin things, and some groups won't really like it, to the point of calling us polygamists. But I'm not ashamed, and I don't want our children to be either," I said, as I turned and went upstairs. I had a taping of Ellen in the morning.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

"You look fabulous," Pepper said the next morning as I walked downstairs.

"Well, I have to, it's daytime television today," I smirked as Bucky and Steve played with the twins on the carpet.

"Whatever you decide to do angel, we support you ангел," Bucky said, smiling up at me. I smiled back before saying, "I'm taking your Audi Dad."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He yelled from the garage, as I dashed out the front door with the keys. It was a short trip to Burbank and the Studios had me park before they brought me over to the building with an escort.

"Mrs. Rogers, I'm Linda, one of the producers. It's a pleasure to meet you," A friendly blonde woman said as we entered the studio. I shook her hand and said, "Please tell me she's not going to try to scare me, because I don't think she's appreciate a broken nose. I don't do too well with surprises."

"I'll let her know," She chuckled, before sending off a quick text as we walked through the studio to a dressing room. I touched up my make up before someone from the crew told me it was almost time.

"She's ready for you," He spoke into the mic, as we walked. He stopped me as I heard the crowd die down behind the wall.

"Our only guest today, as this is a special segment, has spent years fighting for her country and the world. She's a household name along with Black Widow, Captain America and her father Iron Man. Please welcome the lovely, Siren, otherwise known as Sera Stark!"

I was given the queue to walk down the funny little walkway and as the lights hit me I smiled widely, waving the audience. I walked towards Ellen and leaned over to give her a hug. We sat down and the audience quieted.

"It's a real honor having you on the show," She said, smiling.

"Thank you, I'm honored to be here." I replied as I sat a little further forward in my seat.

"You've been battling aliens and robots, and Hydra too in the last few years."

"Yeah, it's finally quieted down on that end," I joked, "We are just enjoying the peace."

"So I hear you got married." She prompted.

"I did," I smiled, showing my bracelet. She gestured she wanted to look at it, so I held it out to her.

"Different. You've got five stones in there," She counted.

"Yes. I'm finally ready to tell the world about this. It's not something that the world defines as normal, but I'm not ashamed. I am married to Captain America and The Winter Soldier. We've been in a polyamorous marriage for just over a year now." I said as I heard a few whispers in the audience.

"Now I'm a lesbian, obviously, but what constitutes a polyamorous marriage?"

"Polyamory is defined as the philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time. Steve and I were officially dating first. But I had met Bucky, the Winter Soldier on a mission and fell in love with him, almost 6 months before I even met Steve. We all decided to start a relationship together about four months before we got married. I loved them both, and Steve and Bucky loved each other back in the 40's before they were separated."

"So you're all married?"

"Steve and Bucky are married to me as well as each other," I explained, "And we use bracelets because they aren't typical. It also confuses our enemies."

"No ring, no one to kidnap, threaten or hurt," She concluded.

"Exactly."

"But what are the other two stones for?"

"For our two children," I said, "I brought a picture."

"Let's see – awww," She and the audience said.

"Twins," I explained.

"Which husband is the father?" She asked confused.

"Elijah Howard is the product of Steve and myself and Calliope Arya is the product of Bucky and myself. It was a very rare set of twins. This is starting to sound like an episode of Maury," I joked and the audience laughed in return.

"You got really lucky," She smiled, and I laughed, "I know. I am beyond blessed to have both as loving supportive husbands and two beautiful children."

"So, how does a superhero unwind after a long day of crime fighting?"

"Well, we are no different than your everyday heroes such as police officers, firefighters, military personnel, etc. We have lives and families outside of what we do and hobbies we enjoy in our down time."

"What do you specifically do?"

"Oh man, I never really have a moment to myself. I cook and clean. I do all the cooking. I actually had to make up a chore chart because it was all I did everyday. But they love it when I cook so I made a recipe book that they use when it's their turn."

"Any… fun stuff?" She asked, sounding like she was trying not to laugh.

"I dance. A lot actually, sing when I'm forced or to our kids. I really like crosswords. I horseback ride a lot too. I've got two horses and they are amazing."

"You don't seem like the horseback riding type."

"Yeah, everyone who finds out is like "Really, I thought all you did was be a ninja."" I said in a higher voice.

"I basically keep our base held together though."

"Does the whole team think that?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wholeheartedly." I laughed.

"If I don't make sure to approve my fathers little projects, we could have a fire in the lab every hour. If I don't remember to double check the order of food we have delivered, we usually get 20 boxes of diapers but no butter for the next two weeks. If I don't drag my guys kicking and screaming out of the training room, I'm sure they would keep training until they were as big, if not bigger, than Thor. Thor and Hulk like to spar, but I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Like ever."

"I'm sure yourself, or the rest of the women in the world, wouldn't mind if they were that big," She said and I nodded.

"Thor's too big for me. I like my men a little more Dorito shaped," I teased and the audience roared. Ellen couldn't stop laughing either, so she had to calm herself down.

"So you've seen the picture gracing Tumblr," She said and I nodded, "Yeah and Steve pouted for a week. Then tried to work on bulking up his waist, but the serum burns off any food, so he's still the same."

"So you are basically your step mother." She joked and I said, "I am to the Avengers, what 'Personal Assistant Pepper Potts' was to my father. A glorified babysitter. Steve stands around telling us what to do, I make sure no one does anything stupid and life threatening."

"Does that happen often?"

"Very often. I cannot tell you how often I found one of the team trying something stupid and dangerous because they thought their abilities would protect them. Steve? He has an incredible healing rate. So, he likes to test how much he can take. I overheard him last week, asking Bucky to shoot him." I said, as the audience laughed.

"Reckless," She said, and I replied, "Stupid."

"So how does everyone relax while not on missions?" She asked confused.

"We don't." I deadpanned making her chuckle.

"Thor just keeps lifting and training or hanging around his girlfriend, who is usually too busy with anything science to be bothered that a Norse God is following her every move." I joked, as Jane knew this to be true.

"Bucky cleans his guns or catches up on what he missed in the last 70 years."

"My Dad drinks and invents stuff. Basically what I did during my SHIELD days. I'm pretty sure I called my Director at 2AM to tell him I redesigned our jets. That whole week was pretty foggy so I'll get back to you on that," I said as I heard a couple laughs throughout the audience.

"Uh, Natasha…. She's tough. We go shopping if we have the time, but she really likes to keep training. She's never been one for sitting still."

"Dr. Banner works with my Dad. No drinking involved for him. He likes to read, and he keeps to himself a lot."

"Wanda and Pietro are the twins we added to the team," I said smiling widely, "In Sokovia. I've come to see them as siblings. Wanda is also really into dancing, but she likes to read and drink with me. Pietro usually is running back and forth between our two bases to see his girlfriend. He can't get drunk so he leaves us be."

"Do you drink a lot?"

"I mean, I really shouldn't. I didn't have anything until I finished breastfeeding, but after that it's been a slow dive into my old habits. Two glasses of wine with dinner, another before bed. We went to club in New York, just the girls and I, and some of them were preeeety wasted after. I can't be hung-over the next morning as I have children to take care off," I laughed.

"Steve. He loves to draw. He's a fantastic artist, and I really want him to show the world but he's too modest." I explained.

"Falcon and War Machine, otherwise known as Sam and Rhodey, both have very strict military mindsets. Sam likes to let loose as does Rhodey, but he likes helping people, much like I do."

"Helping people?"

"He volunteers at the Veterans Affairs, helping soldiers cope with loss and counseling them."

"Rhodey still is a Lt. Colonel in the Air Force, so he doesn't really get time off. But he and my Dad have been known to pick each other off the floor of bars all over the globe."

"Vision is quiet, likes to catch up on world politics and current events. He's kind of the moral compass of the team."

"And Clint, he just likes to perch up high. He finds pleasure in sitting on top of the fridge late at night to scare people. Natasha nearly strangled him one time so he's stopped."

"So the Avengers are big drinkers?" She laughed.

"Some of us are. I mean Natasha and I can each have a whole bottle of vodka to ourselves and still be considered sober. She's my drinking buddy. Steve and Bucky can't get drunk unless Thor brings Asgardian mead and just a little of that made them tipsy. It put me on my back, and that hasn't happened in many, many years."

"So kicking alien butt and drinking."

"The two things that make someone an Avenger." I joked, "Kicking ass and drinking each other under the table."

"I feel like you and Amy Schumer would get along great."

"Probably," I said smiling.

"So whose your favorite celebrity?" She asked and I said, "Well Ellen DeGeneres of course." That made the audience cheer and she laughed, "Well thank you."

"Alive or dead?"

"Either."

"It's you and then in this order: Danny Kaye, Ella Fitzgerald, Alan Alda, Chris Pratt, Amy Poelher, TJ Miller, and Stephen Amell." I said, lifting a finger for each.

"That's interesting. Quite a few comedians in there."

"Oh I love to laugh," I said seriously, setting the audience off again.

"Well it's been a pleasure having you here," She said, and I replied, "I've enjoyed being here. Thank you."

"Be sure to tune in tomorrow for special guest Ariana Grande and later we'll have Jamie Oliver teach us some new tricks in the kitchen."

"Oooh, I'll tune in," I said.

"You should come," She said as the cameras pulled back and theme music played.

"I would love to, but we've got to be heading out tomorrow morning for New York."

"It's Jimmy's show right?" she said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just a crazy week, cause tonight I'm on Conan. This is not what I signed up for," I said as a producer came up to take the microphone from me.

"Excuse me Miss Stark, but there are a whole lot of people outside asking when you'll be signing autographs."

"I do that?" I asked her confused.

"It's pretty typical around here," Ellen said.

"Uh, I'll be out as soon as I grab my purse," I said, getting up and hugging Ellen.

"We need to have you here again soon," She said, sincerely.

"Yeah, uh we'll talk. I don't have people, unless I count Maria. Yeah I'll ask Maria to set something up. Maybe the guys will feel up to it."

"Perfect, we'll see you soon Sera." She said and I waved goodbye. I grabbed my purse and my sunglasses and was led outside to where a group of women and some men were waiting.

"Would you sign this for my daughter?"

"Sign my book?"

"How about a picture?"

For the next 10 minutes I was bombarded with people wanting signatures and pictures with me. I went so far as to send a video message to one ladies daughter. I was taken back to my car with security and I thanked them before driving back to my Dad's mansion. Getting in the door, I leaned against it, sighing in relief.

"That bad?" Bruce asked as I turned to see him in the hallway.

"I really hate that I was the one stuck with this," I said, as I walked to the living room.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera!

* * *

The next day we were out of LA and headed to Stark Tower fairly early, as I had the Late Show tonight. I was supposed to come in and do a small skit before the show, so it was ready for the taping.

"I'm so honored to meet you," Jimmy said when we were introduced at the studio.

"I'm honored to meet you as well," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"So they showed you your dressing room for tonight, and the refreshment table back there?"

"Yeah, all good. So what is this skit? I'm kind of worried."

"It's great, you'll do great. I heard from Ellen that you sing?"

"Not well."

"Well do you mind a little audition?"

"Um… sure?" I said unsure.

"Okay, sing something. First song that comes to mind," He prompted as we sat at a table.

"Hmmm," I hummed, thinking. Clearing my throat I sang out tentatively.

 _Nightingale,_

 _Sing us a song_

 _Of a love that once belonged_

 _Nightingale_

 _Tell me your tale_

 _Was your journey far too long?_

 _Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer_

 _To a question I can't ask_

 _I don't know which way the feather falls_

 _Or if I should blow it to the left_

 _All the voices that are spinnin' around me_

 _Trying to tell me what to say_

 _Can I fly right behind you_

 _And you can take me away_

"Wow," He said, "Have you thought about singing professionally?"

"No. I sing for family and pleasure, not profit."

"Well, I think we could do a little performance after the skit is shown. We make it seem like we are doing a lip sync battle, and then during your second song, you actually sing it out."

"Why not? The world knows me for kicking butt, so they won't expect it." I chuckled.

"So we are doing the Ew sketch, and your characters name is going to be…. Maggie."

"Okay."

"What do you think is a good interest for Maggie?"

"Well, she could be a champion gymnast, but the other girls on the team still make fun of her for her bangs."

"Good, good," Jimmy smiled, writing it all down. After we nailed out a script, we did a couple practice runs, we ran through it on the stage with half our costumes figured out.

After the actual taping of it was over, we talked about songs we could use for the lip sync battle. I eventually laid down Alive by Sia as it felt like it was written about my life. Jimmy and the Roots were really supportive as I practiced, and we nailed out some choreography and lighting changes. When I left the studio later, Happy picked me up and brought me back to the Tower, telling me how excited he was to watch the show tomorrow.

"It is always interesting seeing celebrities on there, but now its someone I know." He laughed as he pulled into the buildings underground parking.

"Well, don't build it up too much. I don't know how my acting is on TV," I smiled as I got out of the car and we walked to the elevator. My thoughts were focused on my children and how they would be when I got up there. I would only be home for about an hour or two before I had to go back to the studio. I checked in with Jane, asking if Loki had been taking good care of the horses, and was pleased to hear he hadn't managed to kill either of them.

Just as the elevator doors opened I heard a screech. Racing out, I went off in search of the noise maker, and found her giggling as her Grandpa blew farts on her tummy.

"God, that scared me." I sighed, plopping down on the couch as Steve and Elijah noticed me come in.

"How was it?"

"Fun. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." I answered honestly as my Dad placed Callie in my lap.

"It was always fun, if you had the right attitude," Dad said, moving to pour himself a drink.

"Which you didn't." I sassed.

"But you still managed to cause trouble," Pepper said, smiling as she walked in and sat down beside me.

"It is my middle name." My Dad said proudly.

"So when is dinner? I need to now when I can put on my dress and make up." I groaned softly, letting my head fall back against the couch and Callie babbled in my lap.

"10 minutes!" I heard form the kitchen. My head snapped up and said, "Aw hell no!"

"I'm following the recipe, I promise Sera," Bucky yelled.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" I teased.

Turns out that my Dad and Pepper were watching the kids and Steve and Bucky would be coming with me to the studio, disguised as bodyguards. They were going to pop up hallway through my talk with Jimmy to surprise everyone, including Jimmy.

Bucky and him were going to stand behind the couch after the Ew sketch was showed, and freak Jimmy out. After Jimmy introduced me to the audience and we got over the initial talk, he brought up the sketch casually by saying, "There is a Teen Nick sketch, that people say I look like the host. Have you seen it?"

"I don't think so. I leave the teen stuff alone, at least until my kids are older." I joked.

"Well, let me show you. This is the latest episode." He said, and as the clip was played, Steve and Bucky came out and stood behind the couch silently.

"Uh, Sera?" Jimmy asked, when the clip was over.

"Yes Jimmy?" I smiled.

"Who are they?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"Bodyguards. I may now how to kill someone in an undisclosed amount of ways, but Steve and Bucky insisted on it. There have been some weirdoes hanging around the Tower."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I never leave home without them now." I smiled as Steve and Bucky took off their sunglasses and jumped over the couch to sit next to me. Jimmy and the audience started freaking out, as they were totally caught off guard.

"My god," Jimmy said, holding a hand to his heart, "You actually got me."

"I told Ellen I would." I laughed as the guys waved to the audience and camera.

"So, bodyguards?"

"Who safer than two super soldiers?" I said, wagging my eyebrows, making the guys blush lightly.

"Big fans, you are both true patriots."

"Thank you," Bucky smirked.

"How about we move things along?" Jimmy said as Steve took my hand.

"So you all defeated Hydra, what's next? Is there another fight headed our way?"

"Just enjoying life." I said, giving Steve's hand a quick squeeze before he could open his mouth about the threat of Thanos.

"Life's been quiet," Steve smiled, obviously getting my message.

"Well, I for one think we need to lighten up the party." Jimmy said, handing me a microphone and I shook my head in laughter.

"I'm being forced, aren't I?" I said, taking it and glaring at him jokingly.

"You know you want to," Jimmy sing-songed.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically.

"So, we are going to have a lip sync battle." Jimmy said standing up. As we walked to the performing stage, the crowded cheered and Steve and Bucky stood on the side laughing.

"As our guest, Sera, you can go first."

"No Jimmy, I insist you go first." I smirked.

"Alright then, if you insist. My first song will be Work by Rhianna." He said and the music cued up, making me laugh as Jimmy tried dancing like the music video.

"How do you beat that?" Jimmy challenged.

"Okay. Well for my first song, I will be performing Shoop by Salt N Pepa." I said and some people cheered, as if knowing the song.

 _Hey, yeah - I wanna shoop, baby_

 _(Oooo, how you doin', baby?_

 _No, not you_

 _You, the bow-legged one, (ha-ha) yeah_

 _What's your name?_

 _Damn, that sounds sexy)_

 _Here I go, here I go, here I go again (again?)_

 _Girls, what's my weakness? (Men!)_

 _Ok then, chillin', chillin', mindin' my business (word)_

 _Yo, Salt, I looked around, and I couldn't believe this_

 _I swear, I stared, my niece my witness_

 _The brother had it goin' on with somethin' kinda...uh_

 _Wicked, wicked (oooo) - had to kick it_

 _I'm not shy so I asked for the digits_

 _A ho? No, that don't make me_

 _See what I want slip slide to it swifty_

 _Felt it in my hips so I dipped back to my bag of tricks_

 _Then I flipped for a tip, make me wanna do tricks for him_

 _Lick him like a lollipop should be licked_

 _Came to my senses and I chilled for a bit_

 _Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do_

 _So well it's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back_

 _Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom)_

 _Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?_

 _If looks could kill you would be an uzi_

 _You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that thang?_

 _I wanna know how does it hang?_

 _Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover_

 _Like Prince said you're a sexy mutha-_

 _Well-a, I like 'em real wild, b-boy style by the mile_

 _Smooth black skin with a smile_

 _Bright as the sun, I wanna have some fun_

 _Come (come) and (hmmm) give me some of that yum-yum_

 _Chocolate chip, honey dip, can I get a scoop? (please)_

 _Baby, take a ride in my coupe, you make me wanna..._

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop (Baby, hey)_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop (Don't you know I wanna shoop, baby)_

Jimmy gave me the signal to keep going, and I laughed, shrugging.

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Well let me bring you back to the subject, Pep's on the set_

 _Make you get hot, make you work up a sweat_

 _When you skip-to-my-lou, my darling_

 _Not falling in love but I'm falling for your (super sperm)_

 _When I get ya betcha bottom dollar you were best under pressure_

 _(Yo, Sandy, I wanna like, taste you)_

 _Getcha getcha lips wet cuz it's time to have Pep_

 _On your mark, get set, go, let me go, let me shoop_

 _To the next man in the three-piece suit_

 _I spend all my dough, ray me, cutie_

 _Shoop shoop a-doobie like Scoobie Doobie Doo_

 _I love you in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams_

 _You make me wanna scream, "Oooo, oooo, oooo!"_

 _I like what ya do when you do what ya do_

 _You make me wanna shoop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _(Oh, my goodness, girl, look at him_

 _He's the cutest brother in here_

 _And he's comin' this way! Oooo!)_

 _S and the P wanna kick with me, cool (uh-huh)_

 _But I'm wicked, G, (yeah) hit skins but never quickly (that's right)_

 _I hit the skins for the hell of it, just for the yell I get_

 _Mmm mmm mmm, for the smell of it (smell it)_

 _They want my bod, here's the hot rod (hot rod)_

 _Twelve inches to a yard (damn) and have ya soundin' like a retard (yeah)_

 _Big 'Twan Love-Her, six-two, wanna hit you_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _What you wanna do?_

 _Mmmm, I wanna shoop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

 _Shoop shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop_

 _Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

As the song faded out, the audience and Jimmy were hysterical, having thoroughly enjoyed the song I chose.

"Damn, what was that?" Jimmy asked, baffled.

"I can rap." I said, smiling as Steve and Bucky were laughing off to the side.

"That was amazing!" Jimmy said jumping up and down, as I curtseyed for the audience.

"Top that," I said, challenging him.

"I will," He smirked, "My next song is an obvious choice. What this competition needs is a little… Sabotage. Beastie Boys!"

I laughed as he started out strong and got too caught up in out dancing me, and lost his breath halfway through. When his ended, I said, "A for effort."

The audience laughed and ooo'ed at my burn. Jimmy held a hand to his heart, "Ouch. You try and top that."

"I can, and I will," I said, giving him a light shove off the stage.

"My next song is one of triumph, over the odds."

"We Are the Champions? Really?" Jimmy teased.

"No," I sassed, "Alive."

 _I was born in a thunderstorm_

 _I grew up overnight_

 _I played alone_

 _I played on my own_

 _I survived_

 _Hey_

 _I wanted everything I never had_

 _Like the love that comes with life_

 _I wore envy and I hated death_

 _But I survived_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_

 _Where the wind don't change_

 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_

 _No hope, just lies_

 _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_

 _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing [4x]_

 _I'm alive [4x]_

 _I found solace in the strangest place_

 _Way in the back of my mind_

 _I saw my life in a stranger's face_

 _And it was mine_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_

 _Where the wind don't change_

 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_

 _No hope, just lies_

 _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_

 _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing [4x]_

 _I'm alive [4x]_

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing [8x]_

 _I have made every single mistake_

 _That you could ever possibly make_

 _I took and I took and I took what you gave_

 _But you never noticed that I was in pain_

 _I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it_

 _Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_

 _I told you that I would never be forgotten_

 _And all in spite of you_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)_

 _I'm alive_

 _I'm alive [4x]_

Just like I practiced, I actually sang the song, instead of lip-syncing to it, and the audience was floored. Steve and Bucky were proudly clapping and smiling as Jimmy stood stock still and kept his jaw open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely SIREN, Sera Rogers-Barnes" He yelled over the crowd. Steve and Bucky each held one of my hands.

"Thank you so much for coming," Jimmy said as the four of us talked on stage, and they cut to a commercial.

"I can't believe I did that," I said, wide eyed.

"You were amazing Doll," Steve said, kissing my temple.

* * *

A/N: No, this doesn't mean she's gonna have a music career :P It was just a funny way I thought of to top the competition, even if it was planned. Hope you guys liked it!


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC , Sony or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

The next morning, I was out of the tower before anyone was awake, as I heard back from our web-slinging friend before I went to sleep the night before.

"Siren, how you doing Sis?" Peter said, taking off his mask at our meeting point.

"I've been better Peter. What's the story with our merc?" I said, taking the information he gave to me.

"Not much else than what Professor X has on him. Ex Special Forces, dishonorable discharge, ex girlfriend by the name of Vanessa Carlysle. She's a waitress at No.5 Orange."

"Peter, please tell me you didn't go in there? You'll catch something." I joked.

"Not my place," He said uncomfortably.

"Peter, I never did get to tell you how sorry I was to hear about Gwen. She was a great girl." I said, noting his blank expression.

"Thank you. But let's just catch this guy," Peter said changing the subject.

"Well, from the rap sheet from Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girls, he's got an informant there. I want to go shake him down."

"Maybe I should go talk to Vanessa?" Peter suggested.

"I know you are missing class right now Peter. Go." I smiled, and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Fine. See you around Big Sis." He said, pulling the mask on and slinging his way out of the alley.

"Alright Wilson, you are now on the top of my list of people that can stop interrupting my life." I said, hoping back on my bike. Making my way towards the bar Wilson frequented, I noticed the type of crowd it drew. I pulled up in the alley and parked my bike, sending a glare at one of the guys that eyed it up.

"Think about it, and I'll rip your balls out and feed them to you." I snarled. They backed up, letting me in the door.

Looking around the bar, I noticed a shorter man serving drinks to the few patrons that were early day drinking. Sitting down on a bar stool, I looked over the establishment, noting how it would have been somewhere I would have frequented in college.

"What can I get you?" The man said.

"Your name?" I said smoothly.

"Um, Jack."

"Hi Jack," I said sweetly, "I'll take a water, and you should ask someone to cover the bar for you for a few minutes."

"Why?" He asked, getting my drink.

"Because I need to talk to you about a friend of yours. And I'm sure you don't want certain people hearing he is still alive." I whispered.

"Uh. Okay," He said as the look of realization hit him.

"Holy shit, you're Siren."

"Now Jack," I said firmly.

I grabbed my drink and he followed me over to the booth in the corner. I sat down and he asked a waitress to watch the bar.

"What do you want to know?"

"First off, you can put your phone on the table. I know you called him as soon as I turned my back." I said and he looked shocked.

"Sorry Wade," He muttered and put the phone on the table.

"Mr. Wilson. I assure you that your friend and your former girlfriend aren't in any trouble from my team or me. I simply want to talk to you, face to face. And I don't care how ugly you claim that face is." I said, and then I heard, "East River ferry docks, 8pm tonight."

"Thank you. And don't think about bringing weapons, and I won't. Besides, we both know I would win." I said, before I pressed End on the phone. I looked at Jack and asked, "Has Vanessa been here since he left her?"

"Once or twice, to catch a drink and talk to me about him. I've been very careful to not let his secret slip."

"You should. It might save her life one day. I will be in touch, and when Mr. Wilson needs assistance but won't ask for it, give him this." I said, passing an Avengers pin over the table.

"What does it do?"

"He simply needs to say ARSENAL three times in a row, and it will send out a homing beacon and opens a communications line to our command center. I will bring the reinforcements, or the handcuffs. Depends on the situation." I winked, downing my water and saying, "I hope we meet again Mr. Hammer."

"You knew my name?" He yelled, confused as I walked out.

"I know everything," I said loudly over my shoulder. As I walked out into the bright morning, I noticed a man standing guard over my bike. Smiling at him, I said, "Thanks Sugar."

"No problem miss," He smirked, before staring down a group of punks at the end of the alley.

"Next drinks on me," I said, passing him some cash, and placing my helmet on my head.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as I turned on my bike and sped off into the streets of New York. Once I was back safely in the Tower's underground parking for my Dad's vehicles, I sighed in annoyance. My phone had been ringing all morning, much like I thought it would.

"Sera," I said answering the next call.

"God, don't scare me like that again." Steve said as I heard a soft cry in the background.

"I'm coming up the elevator right now." I said, as I carried my helmet under my arm.

"Where were you?" Bucky asked.

"I was tracking someone down for Professor Xavier. Please don't be mad. I made sure I wasn't followed back, nor did I let anyone figure out who I was. There's a reason I was Fury's pick for recon." I sassed.

"He also didn't love how much you talked on comms. Which is why he sent you solo," Steve joked.

"I blame my father. I inherited a lot of things from him." I said as FRIDAY brought the elevator to a stop on our floor.

"I know we've only been here a day, but I missed this place." I said, looking out the window as I approached the guys and our whimpering kidlets.

"It's where we found out we were going to be parents." Bucky smirked.

"God, hard to believe that was almost a year and a half ago."

"Hard to believe what's happened since then. It makes the rare twins things seem tame." Steve joked, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I've got a merc that has a super healing ability running around trying to find the guy that did it to him and I'm trying to keep an eye on Peter through all the insanity."

"Peter?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Oh. Dammit, I thought I told you guys everything." I swore quietly.

"Okay, so I know Spiderman."

"Oh," Steve said, confused.

"He showed promise as a scientist and engineer before the fall of SHIELD. He was only in high school, but we wanted to recruit him. I kept in touch with him, and I was the only one he trusted enough to tell his secret to at first."

"He was like a little brother to me, asking for advice on women, running ideas by me. I wanted to step away to help him here, especially his last big fight. He lost his girlfriend, and he couldn't put the suit back on for a while."

"So, what's changed?" Bucky asked.

"I've been asking nicely. I keep sending him upgrade ideas to his web shooters, and said if he could get himself back to a good place, I'd bring up the point of making him an Avenger…" I said, trailing off at Bucky's quick laugh.

"Give the kid false hope? That cruel Sera," Bucky smiled, handing me Elijah.

"Hey baby boy," I said, noticing how huge the twins seemed, "And it's not false hope. He would be a fantastic addition to the team, and you both know it."

"He's not a major fighter, from what I've seen," Steve said skeptically.

"So we train him. Bucky, was Steve the best fighter before he joined the army?"

"Not really," Bucky smiled, as Steve scoffed, "That's not fair."

"There is a saying I've always loved, and it applies to each one of our family, enhanced and agent alike."

"And what's that?" Steve said as I sat between his legs on the couch.

" _Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions_ ," I quoted. The guys looked confused for a moment, and then slowly realized how it applied to everyone we knew, Avenger and not.

"It's what I think of when Bucky tells stories of this punk who wouldn't back down from a fight."

"Once you run, they never stop coming after you," Steve said, as if from a memory.

"So, why can't that apply to untrained Avengers, or future Avengers. I've been keeping tabs on certain people in New York. Like this merc, who has a very filthy mouth on him. If he wasn't such a loose canon, he could have a lot of potential. There are 3 people in Hell's Kitchen alone that aren't Inhuman or mutant that have faced incredible odds, despite their own set backs. The Devil for instance? He's a blind lawyer."

"Where do you get this Intel?"

"A girl never reveals her sources," I teased as Callie climbed over to nuzzle into my neck.

"You know Parker?" My Dad said, confused as he came into the living room. I realized he was probably in the kitchen, listening to everything we said.

"You know Peter?" I asked, equally confused.

"I've been trying to get him to accept a position at SI for the last two years. His name was on the list. Of the algorithm used on the Insight Helicarriers, when Agent Romanoff dumped everything SHIELD and Hydra related onto the net."

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell him, without him wetting his pants." I said, giving a thoughtful look to my father.

"I'll find him myself." My Dad smirked.

"Leave him be Dad. As his protective big sister, I forbid you to talk to him when I'm not there to supervise you both."

"I won't set anything on fire again Sera, I promise!" My Dad said, exasperated.

* * *

Later that night, I promised the guys to signal them if this merc didn't play by my rules, and left the tower. Using the bike again, I raced through the back roads to the East River ferry docks, pulling up to park close to the waterfront. Pulling my helmet off, I noticed a hooded figure a ways down.

"Mr. Wilson," I spoke in a normal tone, knowing he could hear me, "I'm surprised you aren't wearing the suit."

"Speaking to a beautiful assassin doesn't always merit violence," He said getting closer.

"I think I have the right to see your face when you're talking to me," I said, pulling off my riding gloves impatiently.

"Usually ladies buy me a drink first, before we get intimate."

"Don't flatter yourself. I have enough men in my life."

"Yeah, how does that work by the way? Captain America and the Winter Soldier? I'm straight, but both of them together might make me go a little weak in the knees too."

"Getting to the point of why I asked you here. Professor Xavier has asked me to speak to you. He wishes for the violence to end. I on the other hand, haven't beheaded someone in awhile, and it makes me kind of twitchy. So I imagine that this whole month has been like Christmas morning for you."

"Like an addict? Didn't think an Avenger had it in her to be a murderess." He laughed, taking his hood off.

"I'm the femme fatale that mothers warn their sons about." I tilted my head, confused and amazed by the mutation of his skin.

"Huh," I puzzled, walking around him slowly.

"You're like a jungle cat, sizing up her prey. Sorry honey, I'm very spoken for."

"I've seen worse," I smirked.

"Worse than this? No honey, nothing is worse than this. I'm completely unfuckable." He deadpanned.

"I'm sure you think that way, but love sees past the physical appearance. I'm sure Miss Carlysle will still love you the same."

"Why are you really here?" He asked, staring me down.

"You need training that only I can give you. Focus for what you really need to be focused on." I said plainly.

"I'm ex- Spec Ops honey. I've had all the training I need."

"Not quite." I said, as I pulled my daggers out from underneath my jacket.

"You said no weapons." He said, looking angry.

"Did I? I meant you. Because I don't trust a man with a vendetta. Revenge and anger being the only driving force behind what you are doing, is going to burn you out one day."

"Or it will make me stronger," He smirked.

"Wilson, the only thing that will make you stronger, is facing Ajax with an intention to put him down. He is trouble, and the world would be better off without him in it. He can't fix you. There is no cure for the mutation that has already taken place in your body."

"No, Francis said he could reverse it. And I'm gonna make him."

"He lies. He gave you hope, when all he was trying to do was break you. If you go to him, and try to make him, he knows he has that power over you. He wins. Either find him to kill him, or go back to your life Mr. Wilson."

"The names Deadpool. See you around Siren."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smirked, as he turned around and walked away.

"You never asked what my specialty was." I called out.

"And whats that?"

"I can see into people's minds, turn their thoughts, alter their memories. I can drive a man mad without touching him."

"No wonder you have two hunky men at your feet," He joked.

"Deadpool, I am not someone you want to cross," I said, touching my emerald.

"You're saying you can help me focus, you can make me better?" He said, realizing what I was implying.

"I can make you into something different. I can't change your mutation, but I can focus your mind."

"What, like hypnosis?" He laughed. My silence made him even more confused.

"How does that even work? It was only briefly explained." He said, sounding like he was talking to someone else.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"The author. She's got a weird sense about how superpowers work. I get that the method was used, but then the use of torture though it, just doesn't sit right with me." He said, looking off into the middle distance.

"Anyways," I said, bringing his attention back to me, "I can't be babysitting you, so I'm having an associate of mine tag along with you. He's young, so don't scare him off."

"How young? I might have to take him out drinking, get him laid."

"Don't hurt my Spidey, and I won't have to kill you. He's like my little brother, and _no one_ messes with my family." I warned him.

"Got it, keep it cool around the kid." He said, smirking at me.

"Get your head checked Wade."

"My head is fine! Why does everyone assume that I'm crazy? I'm a man on a mission, and I have a very dark sense of humor." He laughed, as he stalked off into the night. I put my helmet and gloves back on, starting my bike. I caught sight of Peter swinging from a few buildings in the distance and smiled.

"I hope you know what you've signed up for Peter."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Deadpool's appearance :) I'm sticking to Sony's version of Spiderman, played by Andrew Garfield.


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N:**_ How did everyone like the Deadpool appearance? Don't worry you'll see more of him. Only two chapters this week. Don't want to spoil you guys too much ;) Hope you like it!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and my own personal chaos in this story.

* * *

 ** _The next evening..._**

"Can you pass me the butter? And I want both of you to spank me tonight." I said straight-faced at the dinner table. Steve stood stock still, trying to figure out if I actually said what I did, and Bucky was choking on his mashed potatoes.

"Uh," Steve said, glancing at Bucky with wide eyes.

"Sure ангел," Bucky coughed out, and took a drink of water.

"I've been thinking," I said, as Steve and Bucky continued feeding the kids.

"That's dangerous," Steve teased, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We are getting close to Christmas, and I want a big celebration this year. Last year, we had a small one with just us and whoever was there at SHIELD, and the years before, I didn't really get Christmas because of what I did."

"I've never spent a single Christmas with my whole family. And I think it would be a good team bonding time. What do you guys say?" I asked, and they both looked at each other.

"As long as it doesn't interrupt with training, and no missions pop up, I'm good with that." Steve said, rubbing my knee under the table.

"I'm behind you ангел," Bucky winked, smirking over at our mess-makers.

"I want a good first Christmas for them. One that I never got," I said softly.

"We understand, and we want that too," Steve said, as Bucky and him looked over the table at one another.

"Well, I'll get started on planning as soon as we get back to base tomorrow." I smiled forcefully, masking my pain that I hid in my heart. The guys shared a look again and I said, "I'm going to get your dessert. Be right back."

"Angel, Doll, tell me what's wrong." Steve said as he came into the kitchen, and as I whipped the whipping cream for our dessert.

"Nothing," I said softly, looking up at the clock.

"Oops, bedtime," I said cheerfully, as I went to scoop my little ones out of their high chairs. I busied myself with getting the kidlets ready for bed, and by the time they had fallen asleep, I knew I had no more excuses to hide from the guys. I went downstairs and finished off the whip cream, bringing out fresh double chocolate chip brownies and a tub of vanilla ice cream with the whip cream.

"Who wants what?" I said, starting to dish out brownies.

"Sera, please sit." Bucky said softly.

"You've been acting strange. Ever since you went out to meet that merc, you've been off. You haven't been your happy self."

"Steve, I'm fine. Can we please just eat dessert and then go to bed?"

"No Sera, you need to tell us what going on in your head, because unlike you, we can't force it out of your head."

"It's not force, it coercion." I said, in a clipped tone. I stopped dishing and said, "I'm sorry, that was rude and uncalled for."

"So was mine. I'm sorry." Steve said, gently.

"What did he say?" Bucky asked.

"It's not something he said, but something I said. I mentioned how twitchy I got if I didn't use my swords for strictly defense sometimes, and how he must feel like a kid on Christmas morning after the month of killing he's had."

"You get twitchy."

"I'm not proud of it, but sometimes, I like the feeling." I said, my hands shaking as I said the words.

"Oh, Sera." Bucky said, sliding his chair closer to mine. I recoiled from his touch once, and then he forcefully took my hands.

"You aren't alone in that." He said, tilting my head up to look into his eyes.

"I get flashbacks, as you both know, but what I don't say is the feelings they bring as well. A certain part of me liked it, as horrible as it was, and as horrible as it felt to be used as a killing machine. I liked the power, even when I was technically powerless."

"After Bucky fell," Steve said, looking at his bottle of beer, "My whole outlook on fighting changed."

"I told Erskine the truth at the World of Tomorrow Expo. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they are from." And then Bucky fell, and I told Peggy, "I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured." I was getting my revenge, and for awhile, it felt good."

"Oh Steve, you never told me that." I said softly.

"I was in a dark place. It's why I crashed the plane. Even with the promise of Peggy and the life we could have had, it was nothing to the crippling loss I felt for Bucky. So I lied to Peggy. I could have put it down, I could have disabled the bombs, I could have done a lot of things, but I chose to die, because that was my escape from the pain."

"Steve," Bucky said, emotion caught in his throat.

"I may have wanted to kill all of Hydra, but I didn't want to live another day without you." Steve said, and I felt the weight of his love for Bucky.

"And then I woke up to an Angel," Steve said looking at me softly.

"And boy was she dangerous for my heart," He joked, taking my hand, and wiping a tear from my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying until he did that, and I wiped my eyes, furious of the show of emotion.

"I knew the second I woke up that it meant something. I could have survived that fall. And for a while, I didn't want to forgive myself for not coming after you Bucky. But I don't regret anyone I've killed in the process to get you back." Steve said, as I dug into my brownie and ice cream.

"Well, I don't seem to be a part of this, so I'm going to go clean up." I said softly to myself, taking my bowl and moving to the kitchen. Putting the dishes away in the dishwasher, starting it and scrubbing the pots form tonight's meal, I muttered to myself about things I had to do before we left tomorrow.

"Finish laundry, throw away perishables, take garbage out, pack the kids clothes. I can just thrown ours in a suitcase and deal with it at base," I said softly to myself as I walked towards our room, grabbing the basket, I started throwing t-shirts and worn jeans into it, still muttering to myself about my to do list.

"Ma'am," ARSENAL said as I finished putting the laundry in.

"What is it A?" I said, moving to the kids room to pack their bags.

"Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have requested your presence in the living room."

"Tell them I'm in the middle of something, and I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." The AI replied. I packed quickly, not minding that I would have to refold and sort back at base. My mind was on the laundry I would have to change over in 40 minutes.

"ARSENAL, I need the expense report for the last month. And then I need to speak to Loki about the horses."

"Ma'am, Captain Rogers has asked me to refrain from giving you access to work for the evening. This includes reports, access to the mainframe, and locking you out of changing his command with a command override." She said, and my eye twitched in irritation.

"Do I still have the right to speak to Loki about my horses?" I said, closing the twins suitcase and walking towards the living room.

"He has also asked me to suspend video transmissions to Avengers Base."

"Oh, I am going to kick his star spangled ass for locking me out of my own syst….em," I said, as I angrily walked into the living room, to find a blanket set out before the fireplace, with pillows propping the guys up, as they sat in their underwear.

"We made you a love nest," Bucky said softly, blushing as I stood with a scowl on my face.

"And you had to lock me out of the system to get me down here." I said, looking at Steve.

"Sera, we realized something. We were unfair when we started talking about each other, when it was you we were worried about in the first place." Steve said, beckoning me to sit down between them. I continued to stand, wanting more of an explanation.

"You were upset because you said you liked killing people sometimes. While I don't understand that feeling, Bucky does, and I want to understand what you are going through. Explain it to us please." He said and I sighed, sitting down in between them.

"How shall I explain it?" I said, shucking my t-shirt off and shimming my leggings off.

"When you were a kid, and your mom used to bake you sweets, did you ever try and take one without her permission?"

"Yes," Bucky chuckled. Steve nodded shyly, clearly not always the good boy he personified.

"And you thought to yourself, "Wow, that was so good. I love the taste of it. Maybe just one more…" And soon you ate the whole cookie jar. You didn't care because they were so amazing, and mouthwatering. Soon you couldn't get enough of it, and you purposefully seek them out, snatching every sweet you can find, cause it fills that need, that craving." I said softly.

"I honestly thought I could forget the feeling, until I shot Malick's bodyguard. I forgot I loaded and brought my Glock. I was using ICER's and shock sticks for almost two years before that. Except on the Helicarrier, I was being attacked by one of Loki's henchman and I had to split him down the middle to stop him."

"I'm okay. I just need to clear my head." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Hey, no more talk of this tonight. You asked us for something earlier tonight, and I would love to make good on it," Steve said, after a few moments of silence.

"I've been a bad girl, and I need to be punished," I breathed as the guys hands wandered over my body.

"Oh, yes!" I moaned as I was pulled across Bucky's lap.

"I'll be light with my left hand babe, but let us know. You know the word."

"Red," I said softly as Steve pulled my panties off slowly, exposing me.

"One," I panted lightly as the first smack sounded. I heard it before I felt it.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Back at base, the kids were distracted by toys and crawling around their Daddies workspace, so I snuck away for some well-deserved _me_ time. Running out to the stable, I found Sunchaser and Sweet Feet talking to each other across from their stalls quietly and I laughed.

"Who wants to go running?" I smirked. Both seemed overjoyed at the thought of getting outside.

"I'll take Sweet Feet first, and then you and I can really push things Sun." I said, laying the protective blanket over the stall door. Sweet Feet was very excited, but kept still while I got her geared up. Pulling on my old riding boots, I sighed.

"Home," I said, leading her out of the stable and mounting her. She took off like a flash, doing exacting what I was hoping for. She and I hadn't really ridden yet, and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't rebel against me. I had her do a series of stops and turns after she ran to the other side of the field. I kept her focused, even if I could feel her anxiety to run.

"I'm driving," I murmured after she gave in, realizing I was a bit more stubborn than she was.

"Okay, slowly girl. From what Mr. Reyes said about you, Emily didn't ride you for almost a year before I got you. I won't let that happen." I said, dismounting and looking her in the eyes. She seemed to understand, and stayed calm while I led her back to the stable.

"We'll work up to the long rides. Endurance," I said and I took off the saddle and blanket, and took it over to Sun's stall.

"Hey boy," I said, after I ensured Sweet Feet was given fresh water. He greeted me, much like Joey had that morning when we arrived. Except Joey tackled me and kept licking my face in happiness. Sunchaser wrapped his head around my body, in a hug.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," I smiled, patting his shoulder. He whinnied a bit, and rubbed his head against my stomach gently.

"I missed you too. You're home with me now buddy," I said as I strapped the saddle on, and got him in his hackamore. As I led him out, he stopped, nudging me to run out, so he could chase me. I obliged, because I knew what he was going to try. Running out a ways, I stopped and looked back at him. He ran after me, dropping his neck so I could mount mid run. As we executed it flawlessly, I pressed the signal for ARSENAL to open the field's gate. Sun went flying through it, with me hanging on, enjoying the freedom. We raced through the tree line, through endless trails that we had cleared for the team's personal runs. I passed Sam and Natasha jogging briskly, and they laughed as I tossed my head back in joy at the feeling of sun on my face.

"Faster boy, open up," I said and as we flew along the hills, reveling in the peace. As we climbed and soared, I noticed how high up we seemed to get. Pulling him to a gentle stop, I looked out over the valley we had our base nestled in. I breathed in the fresh mountain air and dismounted.

"These mountains are so calming. It's like rehab. I'm reminded why I'm not that killer anymore." I spoke softly to Sunchaser, who was enjoying some long grass.

"How about we head back? A good brush, clean your hooves and then I'll be back to give you guys dinner." I said, smiling at him.

* * *

As we enjoyed our ride back, I saw the guys watching from the third floor window, which I realized was the nursery. I smiled, waved, and raced Sunchaser back to the stable. He was happy for the exercise, and also very happy for the brush down. After I gave the same to Sweet Feet, I traded my boots for my runners, and walked back to the base. Joey greeted me when I walked inside, and gave me a thorough sniff before we went to the training room. I was on the treadmill for a good 45 minutes before anyone came to find me.

"You seem better," Bucky commented, as I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Better because I took out my energy?" I said, grabbing a towel to wipe my face with.

"Because of your ride. Steve is watching the kidlets by the way. They were both tuckered out after your Dad and I had a crawling race with them." He chuckled.

"I needed to ride today. Like I said back at the ranch, it's my escape. Plus I got an amazing view of our valley. I even took a picture." I said, showing him my phone after I toweled off.

"Wow," He said, impressed with the picture on the screen.

"I just keep forgetting how amazing it is, living so far from the city. I hated working for SHIELD, simply because it meant living in the overcrowded cities, like New York, or DC. The only location I actually liked working at was the Sandbox. It was desert, and hot. I did particularly love the Greek base though." I said as I sent the armor back to the Armory and putting my swords back in their bag. Joey's head popped up form the place he was sleeping in the Training room, and I whistled him over. Bucky took my arm and locked it with his, and led me up to our suite.

"That seemed like a good training session though."

"Blowing off energy, that's all." I blushed as he looked at me with a hunger I recognized.

"Mhmm. Do you still have some of it?" He asked, before I heard an alarm go off.

"ARSENAL, what's going on?" I said as I bolted to the command center.

"Unidentified aircraft approaching base at 4000 feet."

"This is restricted airspace. Turn east by 30 degrees, or we will use deadly force." I heard Cameron state as I rushed to the control panel.

"Wow, wow, wow. We come in peace! We are carrying an Asgardian on our ship, and she wishes to speak to Thor." A male voice said.

"Asgardian?" I said, and grabbed the mic set from Cameron.

"I want to speak to Lady Sif." I demanded.

"This is she." A women's voice said.

"What is the name of Thor's horse on Asgard?" I asked.

"He didn't have a favorite that he named. Most died in battle protecting him, before he could grow attached to them enough to name." She responded.

"Approach the base at the south end, and we will taxi you in. You scare my horses, you will pay." I said, dropping the set on the console, and saying, "Send out a team to meet them."

"Who is it this time?" Bucky asked.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy," I snickered, as we got visual of their ship on satellite.

"Call Director Coulson and tell him an old friend just arrived back on earth."

"Yes ma'am." Cameron said as I walked out to clean up a bit.

"Cameron," I said stopping and turning to look at him, "Don't call me ma'am."

"Or Siren!" I yelled after I walked out the door. I watched their ship touch down as I changed into a new outfit, throwing my blue leather jacket over my white lace top and adjusting the skinny jeans I had slipped on.

"Who's that?"

"The pretentious assholes. The Guardians," Bucky joked as Steve put his Captain face on.

"Kids are napping, so I want to meet them." He said, as I grabbed the baby monitor.

"Oh man, I should let Thor know." I said, sending a message to the lab. I knew Thor was with Jane, so both would get the message.

"Sera, Director Coulson is on his way with his team."

"Thanks Cameron," I said as I strapped my guns to my thighs. As I walked down with Steve and Bucky beside me, I noticed Natasha materialize out of nowhere and then Bruce following behind her quietly. Sam and Wanda were waiting with Vision behind the doors we were about to walk through, and parted so we could go first. As I opened them, my face changed to my resting bitch face at the sight of the three aliens and a human man. One of the men was large and blue, with raised patterns on his skin in a soft red. Another was a woman, with green skin, and black hair, except for the ends, which were a bright magenta. And the third alien was a raccoon.

And then I noticed another woman in Asgardian armor, smiling up at us slyly.

"Welcome, Lady Sif. Thor has told me so much about you. A true warrior, and friend." I said, walking down the steps, never taking my eyes off of them.

"And he mentioned you, a SHIELD sister, and a formidable warrior." She said, bowing her head in respect. I did the same as Thor burst through the doors, Loki and Jane on his heels.

"Sif, how I have missed you! I've sent word to Heimdall to send the Warriors Three to Earth. How was travelling?" He asked, and she noticed Loki and drew her sword.

"What is he doing here?" She hissed.

"Sif, please listen to me. He was under the control of the scepter and Thanos when he came to Earth. It stayed with him until the Siren freed his mind."

"How is that possible?" She asked, as the Guardians stood awkwardly off to the side.

"She can reach into your mind and either control or free you from brainwashing. She is an amazing sister, to both Loki and I. She gave him a second chance, even after he kidnapped her during his attempt to take over the earth." Thor beamed.

"Sif, let me introduce our SHIELD brethren and Avengers brothers and sisters to you and your new friends."

"First, I shall introduce them to you. I fear we may be here awhile to get through all their names."

"No need Sif, I can introduce my crew. We have my right hand woman, Gamora. Adoptive daughter of Thanos, who also hates his guts." He said pointing to her.

"Next is Rocket. Product of illegal experimentation, he was a bounty hunter with his muscle Groot, who is currently in that pot he's carrying." He explained how he was normally bigger, but had sacrificed himself to save them. In turn, he was growing again.

"And then there is Drax. He's not good with metaphors, so try to keep them to a minimum." He joked, and I saw some of my team crack a smile.

"And I'm Peter Quill, Captain of the Milano. People call me Star Lord."

"Wonderful. My team is a mixture of Agents and powered people."

"I'll take it from here Thor," Steve said, and introduced our newest members first.

"This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The powered twins known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver."

"Sam Wilson, the Falcon," He said pointing to Sam, "And Colonel James Rhodes, War Machine."

"Vision is an android, who is in possession of the Mind Stone." He said and Lady Sif stiffened slightly as she found it located at Vision's brow.

"Tony Stark, mechanical engineer, known as Iron Man, and my father in law." Steve said, with an amused tone. Tony was too busy watching Rocket to react with his usual eye roll.

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Bruce Banner, physicist, and the Hulk." Steve said pointing to the pair off to the side.

"Jane Foster, Thor's lady, and our resident astrophysicist."

"Bucky Rogers-Barnes, the Winter Soldier. My husband," He said, before looking at me.

"And Sera Stark Rogers-Barnes, the Siren. My wife," Steve said as I stepped forward.

"And Steve Rogers-Barnes, better known as Captain America." I said, resting bitch face still in place.

"And our SHIELD brethren shall be here soon, will they not?" Sif said, nodding to everyone introduced.

"In the next hour or two, yes. I wanted Professor X and his team here, but I didn't want another gathering like the last. My kitchen still has not recovered from that weekend. What a nightmare," I said, as Fury, Maria and Brock came out to stand against the railing.

"And I thought I had seen the last of aliens on this planet." Fury joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"The pirate up there is Nick Fury, former Director of SHIELD, and his former Deputy Director Maria Hill." I explained.

"Brock Rumlow, Crossbones, former SHIELD STRIKE Commander, and my cousin."

"Wait, wait. Captain America? Bucky Barnes? Was the world turned back in time after I left Earth? You should both be dead." Quill said, confused.

"I was frozen for 70 years in the plane I took down during World War II. And Bucky was used by Hydra as an assassin for 70 years, frozen between each mission."

"So, two husbands?" Sif said to me, before nodding, "Fine warriors. As they say here on earth, "You go girl.""

It was too much, and Natasha and Wanda just started laughing as Bucky and Steve went slightly pink.

"Specimens," Natasha teased, and soon our whole team was in on the laughter. I heard a small cry coming from my pocket, and found the monitor was going off.

"I've got it," Wanda smiled brightly, taking the monitor from my hand using her magic and running up towards my suite with it.

"Thanks!" I yelled back, as I noticed the Guardian's confused looks.

"I have twins of my own, almost a year old."

"Oh, and they made you a mother too," Sif said, as I gestured for everyone to follow me to the command center.

"Oh did they ever. Now I have two children to look after, including the ones here." I joked, pointing to my father jokingly.

* * *

A/N:Too much too fast? What did you think?


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N:**_ I would like to say firstly, that was the longest week ever. I was itching to post SOMETHING, but I stood my ground. I'm gonna try and get you guys on your toes more. I've spoiled you too much. One chapter a week now instead of three to four. So without keep you guys from reading, enjoy this week's chapter. Let me know what you think!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create ;)

Song used in this chapter is _Confident by Demi Lovato._

* * *

After a long talk about Thanos and how we need to be prepared for him, and finding the other Infinity Stones, I left to go make dinner. I was happy I had pulled out several pounds of chicken breast from the freezer, because the SHIELD team brought their appetites too. Phil was happy to introduce everyone while I cooked and I didn't know how the Guardians were going to react to the Inhumans. Humming to myself as I cooked, I watched my Dad and Quill outside, looking to be talking about the ship they came in on.

"Did anyone else see Sera on Jimmy Fallon the other night? That was hilarious!" I heard Pietro say as we all sat down. I groaned quietly and Cameron said, "I watched it on YouTube afterwards."

"You can all humiliate me later. Right now, we eat."

"I agree. Let us feast." Drax said, and I smiled at his puzzled expression.

"What is this?" He asked, and I said, "Roast chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans and salad. It's basic, but I know you all are probably used to different foods than we have available on earth. I have a Sinner's Chocolate Delight cake ready for dessert as well."

"Oh man." Quill said, a sentimental look coming over his face.

"This was the last meal I had on earth with my Mom. And I haven't had chocolate in… 25 years." He said as we all dug in.

"Try 70. But the first thing chocolate I had, was Sera's chocolate cake. It tasted like pure sin." Steve said, opening up.

"That was the rum in it sweetheart," I quipped, as I sat down to feed the kids.

"This is delicious." Gamora said, looking at me and nodding.

"Try the potatoes with butter," Sam suggested to Drax, and showed him the melted butter on his own potatoes.

"Sera, delicious as always," Phil said as I focused on the sounds around the table.

"Thanks Dad," I chuckled, because beside Phil, Audrey was staring at our guests.

"Is there another way of reverse engineering the tech Fitz? Or do we just start the trial and error process?" My Dad said, as I realized the Science Bros were hard at work figuring out how to build themselves a ship like Quill's.

"We found more InHumans last week and we've got them at the Cocoon for training." Daisy said quietly to Wanda.

"I know I'm not an InHuman, but I can help if you need them trained in self defense." Natasha added to that conversation.

I felt the walls closing in suddenly, and my heart rate skyrocketed. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, I walked out of the kitchen, and Bucky took over feeding the twins without raising questions.

Quickly changing into my workout clothes again, I stepped outside for some fresh air, Joey following behind me. When I was under control again, I decided some exercise was the best thing I could do for my mental health, before I had another panic attack.

"Joey, time to run the simulation. You better stay out of the way," I said, as I got my swords out of the bag I left down here. Strapping them to my back, I centered myself. A song started playing, as Sam sometimes liked to listen to the radio while he worked out. As I started the simulation, the words hit me. I punched the dummies, and kept round housing them as the first verse ran through.

 _Are you ready?_

 _It's time for me to take it_

 _I'm the boss right now_

 _Not gonna fake it_

 _Not when you go down_

 _'Cause this is my game_

 _And you better come to play_

 _I used to hold my freak back_

 _Now I'm letting go_

 _I make my own choice_

 _Yeah I run this show_

 _So leave the lights on_

 _No, you can't make me behave_

Slicing and slashing my way through dummies and shooting targets, I focused on the thought of the next threat. Calling my suit from the armory, I had it on standby for the larger targets.

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

I was standing still for a second before I had beanbags shot towards me. Using cover, I managed to target the guns on the way and shoot the targets to shut them down.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _It's time to get the chains out_

 _Is your tongue tied up?_

 _'Cause this is my ground_

 _And I'm dangerous_

 _And you can get off_

 _But it's all about me tonight_

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _But you've had me underrated_

Calling the gauntlets to my arms, I used the repulsors for far off targets and to propel myself up towards the next group of dummies. Throwing both off, I sliced and hacked my way though the moving dummies as I growled out a battle cry.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

"Ha!" I yelled, as I spun to a stop and I realized that I had completely slaughtered the training dummies. There were bits and pieces of hard foam and wood all around my feet.

"ARSENAL, mute." I panted, and ARSENAL turned off the radio.

"Need a sparing partner?" I heard, and I smiled.

"You know I'm gonna kick your ass." I smirked, and Quill laughed.

"After what I just saw, no doubt about that. You seem a lot more deadly that that red head."

"It's always the quiet ones," I said, smiling at his pained smile.

"Thank you, for dinner that is. It was perfect after eating ridiculous looking space food for years. Some of it was even more disgusting than the idea of eating a rat."

"Gross." I said, moving to clean up the mess I made.

"I'm sure that your husbands aren't my biggest fan." He smirked.

"Why is that?" I said, as he sat down.

"I'm not the type to follow the rules. Or to stop ogling a beautiful woman because she's married." He said and my sword was out fast than he could react to.

"And I won't hesitate to cut off your balls and feed them to you if I catch you staring at my ass again." I said, and he nodded, "Got it. No looking or touching."

"Is there a problem here ангел?" Bucky said, with his arms crossed in front of him.

"No my sweet. Quill was just learning some manners." I said, the resting bitch face seeping into my voice. I pulled back my sword and re-sheathed it, walking out of the room with Joey following politely by my side.

"Hey," I said as I approached the girls. Natasha and Daisy were talking about training the new recruits, and I heard Wanda and Jemma talking about Pietro.

"How's the training room?" May joked, noticing my hair was no longer tidy in my braid.

"I need to order more dummies. We have no more." I said as we all turned to walk towards the main room.

"Well, we had twenty in there. Did you decimate them all?" Wanda joked.

"Yeah… I needed to express some rage."

"Wow!" I heard Natasha say, as she handed a tablet to the girls.

"You kinda went all Xena Princess Warrior on them. No mercy," Daisy said, passing the video playback of my time in the training room, as I shrugged, "I've done worse. To actual people."

"Back when you first joined SHIELD, not that I was an expert on SHIELD and agents with only 3 years experience at that point, I was concerned you were going to become a serial killer." Natasha said seriously.

"Nah. Too much to cover up, and SHIELD allowed me to channel my anger and curiosity. Yeah I may have been a little too trigger happy at certain points, but I managed to keep myself in check most of the time."

"How are you doing? How was the press tour?" Natasha asked, and I groaned.

"That bad huh? It looked like fun," Jemma said optimistically.

"Everyone here didn't want to do the talk show tour, so I had to. I'm still not happy about it. It was fun at certain points, but I got tired of it. People now know so much about what's set to happen, and it's not always going to bring calm. People are going to panic."

"Hey, we were going to grab a drink and watch that dinosaur movie again. I want to see me some Chris Pratt, after our visitor showed up. You want to join?"

"Nah, I have to put the kids to bed and then I was going to try some new dance moves upstairs," I said as we climbed the stairs.

"Okay, later," Natasha said as I shifted to go down the hallway to my suite. I waved goodbye to the girls, as I noticed Steve carrying the twins down the hall. They were already in their pajamas and I smiled, "Who are my favorite munchkins?"

They squealed in delight as I covered their faces with kisses and I stole Elijah from Steve's arms.

"How about we get my babies to bed?" I said, as Steve followed me into our suite.

"What are you up to tonight Angel?"

"I wanted to try out some new dance moves. Plus I got new design ideas for the Quinjets, and I even wanted to look at upgrades to the Helicarrier."

"Is that a good idea?" He said a smile etched onto his face, as I tucked in the kids and set up their lullabies.

"Yes, now," I said, putting a finger to my lips. As I grabbed the monitor for the second time that day, Steve took it saying, "I've got them tonight. Go dance."

"Thanks babe." I smiled, kissing him sweetly, and dashing out the door with intent to make it to the kitchens to grab a water bottle. Gamora stepped out of nowhere and I had to fight the urge to use Flying Scissors on her.

"Gamora, how can I help you?"

"Thank you." She said, and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"You were the only one that seemed to not judge me on Thanos being my adoptive father."

"I understand in more ways than you think. My great grandfather, on my mother's side, was the man that my husband fought back before he was frozen for 70 years. I chose not to follow the path set down by them, of death and destruction. We locked up every last Hyrda follower, and now I'm free of their grasp."

"Did that not give your husband some trepidation when he met you?" She asked as we turned to walk to the kitchen.

"He didn't know until about 3 months ago. It was a hard few weeks for us, me gaining their trust back. But we didn't think it was a reason to end our marriage. I wanted nothing to do with their beliefs and I knew it was wrong to begin with." I explained. We had made it to the kitchen, and I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"I also wanted to thank you for the lovely meal. I've never had earth food before, and I was worried how it would sit in my stomach."

"That was what I was worried about too. I wanted simple foods that I knew would be easy on your taste buds too. Just wait until I make my famous casserole. Or my spicy meatballs and spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?"

"Really long noodles." I said as I took a sip from my bottle.

"Well, I would like to retire for the evening. Thank you again." She said and slinked out of the kitchen. She reminded me of Natasha in some aspects and I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"What do you think?" I asked Joey, "Do we like them?"

His tail thumped against the ground, as he sat waiting for me to move. I conceded defeat and said, "Let's go then."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Let me know what you thought! Next week gets a little scandalous. Those new dance moves? Very naughty ;)


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Hey guys! Thought you might like this. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

In the dance studio, I had begun making it homier. I hung soft curtains across the wall of windows, and I had a corner set up for the twins if they were ever in here. I had painted the walls the weekend before we left for LA, and it felt less cold in the room. As I set up the music I had just downloaded, I said, "ARSENAL, lower it."

"Yes ma'am," She responded as a metal pole descended from the ceiling and secured itself to a hole in the floor. I laughed, because the guys didn't know I had taken pole dancing classes in college. To improve balance and my core.

"Even I don't buy that story," I said, rolling my eyes at myself in the mirror.

"ARSENAL, cut video feed to the studio please."

"I am unable to process that at this time. You requested that I keep all security feeds up as per Security Protocol 127.8."

"Why did I ever ask that of you? Well, whoever's on security tonight will be getting a show," I chuckled, as I rolled my head to limber up.

"Play," I said, and ARSENAL started the song I had queued up. I approached at the pole slowly, twisting and turning around it as I lowered myself to the floor.

 _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_

 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_

 _Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_

 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

 _And all the people say,_

 _"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_

 _With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,_

 _Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,_

 _Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_

 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

 _Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

 _And all the people say,_

 _"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_

 _With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,_

 _Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold._

As I stopped, I tried to slow my breathing.

"ARSENAL, play the next one." I huffed, "And raise it. I don't need it for this one."

As the pole was raised back into the ceiling, the song started up, lulling me into its melody. As I danced to the soft tune, I noticed a visitor in the doorway and I decided to keep dancing. Letting the music take over my senses, I released myself to the movements I was making.

"Hey," I said, noticing the person. They smiled at me, "You've grown up."

"Dad, you knew me after I already grew up." I said.

"Still, I would have liked to see you dancing around my workshop in a pink tutu." He said, as I motioned him over.

"Hey, you know what came to my mind the other day," I said, taking his hand.

"Our father daughter dance," He chuckled.

"You read my mind." I laughed, as he asked, "ARSENAL, you know the song."

As he took my hand and said, "You don't happen to have any old home movies I could watch, to see you at a younger age?"

"None where I don't glare at the camera." I sighed, resting my head on his chest, sans the arc reactor. It always annoyed me that our hugs had a piece of metal in between us.

"What do you think the kids are gonna be like when they are older? More like you or the Patriot twins?"

"Watch it," I teased half heartedly, "Can we not guess? They are growing too fast. I no longer have babies that look like babies. They are almost a year and look like they are a year and a half."

"Hey, you have two serum enhanced superheros for husbands. You put yourself in that situation. But now, I can watch Callie grow up and imagine she's you."

"I'm worried I won't get to." I said, sighing.

"Why?" He asked, confused, "You're here to tuck them in, you've survived every threat to our world. You're gonna make it out of this alive, and so are they."

"I… I've been feeling empty. Like something's missing." I said, sighing.

"Mom always said I was destined for something greater. And Phil and Fury said so too. But I can't shake the feeling like there is something… missing from my life."

"Hey, you'll find it." He said, pulling back and smiling at me.

"But _what_ is it _?_ " I mumbled.

"Whatever it is, you'll find it. Now, I've got to head back to New York. Pepper was expecting me for dessert an hour ago."

"Tell her I say "Hi"." I said, kissing his cheek and giving him a tight hug.

"Love you sweetie." He said, backing up.

"Love you too Daddy." I said, watching him walk out the door.

* * *

After going to bed early, I woke to a soft kiss from Bucky and Steve on either temple and I smiled.

"Okay, go run. I'll listen for them," I said groggily, rolling over. Joey jumped on the bed and I was assaulted with wet kisses.

"Nope. The birthday girl gets her morning to have her run." Bucky said softly. I opened my eyes and gently pushed Joey off.

"What?" I said, squinting in the dark room to see Bucky holding my boots and Steve laying out a riding outfit I adored. My worn in jeans and a cotton plaid shirt.

"Birthday? That's next week." I waved, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"No Angel, it's today," Steve chuckled. My mind worked backwards to determine the date and I realized.

"Oh," I said sitting up.

"We will save the HB's for later. Once you've had your run with Sunchaser," Bucky smirked.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking at the alarm clock and feeling annoyed that it was only 4:30am.

"It's early, but we wanted you to have enough time to make it up the side of the mountain before sunrise." Steve said, and I groaned.

"Okay, okay. I was going to patrol our border on my ride today, but I would rather be doing what I liked."

"How do you feel about breakfast in bed when you get back? And we use your body as the table," Bucky joked, but I could see the fire in his eyes.

"If you're good," I quipped, changing quickly and kissing both of them sweetly.

"Thank you," I breathed, before Joey bolted out the door, me on his heels.

"Yikes, please tell me you are just waking up?" I giggled as I passed Wanda on her way to her room. Her hair was unkempt and she had a grumpy look on her face.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having visions, and they were unsettling. You were on fire... Brock would only kiss my head and tell me it was a dream. But this was a vision."

"Hey, I'm alive, and promise not to set myself on fire." I smirked, noticing a hickey on her neck.

"Go, ride. I'll make sure no one looks for you." She said, noticing my attire. I smiled, and smoothed down her hair.

"We can talk later then," I said, before Joey barked at me softly down the hallway. I chuckled and followed him to the door. I opened it and closed it, quickly slipping out and ran towards the stable.

"Hey guys," I said, noticing their happy expressions. I set out feed and water, letting Sweet Feet into the field to graze.

Sunchaser was excited as I set the blanket and saddle over the door to his stall.

"We are going for a _run_." I said quietly as I adjusted his hackamore, and finished gearing him up. I opened the barn door just wide enough for him to chase me out. I heard his neigh as I kept running towards the fence to open the farthest gate. Whistling lowly, he trotted over, waiting for me to close and lock Sweet Feet back in. I took off once more, laughing as he chased me.

He pranced around me, playing like a young foal, and sending out nickers of laughter.

"Come and get me," I yelled, running again, as Joey managed to squeeze his way through the fence and chase after us.

"Now, I have two of you after me," I laughed as Joey managed to make it to my heels and I jumped onto Sunchaser as he ran by.

"Come on then!" I yelled to Joey as we rushed over the fields.

"Show off!" I chuckled as Joey sped off, almost twice the speed at which Steve runs. We rode for awhile, up the mountainside, and I stopped to let them both rest. Sitting against a fallen log, I watched the sun coming up over the Catskills, and sighed.

"Sometimes I miss the peace of living on the Ranch. I miss the mornings Mom would wake me up to go exploring." I said as Joey rested his head in my lap.

"She would tell me all these stories, about me when I was little, or her life before me, as I ate my cereal and I never really got it. Until now," I sighed. It was only a few minutes later I felt the tears prickling at my eyes.

"I miss you Momma," I sighed, "You've been gone 6 years, and I still miss you as much as I did when you left me."

A cool October breeze was rolling in and I sighed. Summer had come to an end.

"Let's get back," I whispered ten minutes later. Joey and Sunchaser straightened, ready to run again. After settling myself into the saddle, we began the slow walk back down the hill, through the trails, as I noticed the leaves starting to change color. It peaceful, feeling the cherry blossom petals brushing lightly against my face.

"Okay, enough of this slowly stuff. Joey, scout ahead!" I said and he took off down the trail, while I urged Sunchaser forward. As we made it back to the field, I threw my head back and laughed at the wind in my face, and sun on my back.

"Whoa," I said, gently slowly Sunchaser down as we approached the fence. I unlatched it with my foot and Joey pulled it open by the rope at the bottom.

"Good boy," I smiled, as he closed it behind us, and I latched it again.

"Can you believe it?" I said, looking up at our base.

"A year ago, I was pregnant and feeling so done with this life. Now, I'm where I belong." I said as I walked Sunchaser back to the stable. Dismounting and moving to unstrap the saddle from his body, I said, "At least, I think."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Like it? Let me know!


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N:** _ Hey guys! Here's a long one for you. I couldn't wait to post this, because afterwards I'm going into hiding for a week. You'll understand soon enough.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not Own Marvel Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create.

Song used in this chapter is _Better When I'm Dancing by Meghan Trainor._

* * *

As I walked up to my suite, I watched a few bleary eyed agents stumbling out of their rooms, in search of the god's nectar.

"Coffee," Skye said, as she appeared beside me.

"Where are you going?" Jemma asked, yawning softly.

"I was promised a good morning," I said with a wink.

"How long have you been up?" Daisy said, scratching the back of her head.

"Two hours maybe." I said, looking at my phone.

"Grab some coffee and a snack. I'm making brunch."

"But you can't. It's your-" I clapped my hand over Jemma's mouth so fast, both girls just stood there in shock.

"Not another word." I said, and they both nodded. I replied, "Good. See you girls at 10!"

"Come here birthday girl," Steve said quietly as I walked into our suite. He swept me up in his arms and planted the biggest and hottest kiss on me yet.

"Whoa," I breathed as I noticed Bucky checking in on the kids.

"We've got about 30 minutes if we are quiet." He said, tip toeing over and pulling me towards him for an equally passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I'm one lucky girl." I said as they sandwiched me between their bodies.

* * *

After I had showered and changed into my yoga pants and a flowy tank top and sports bra, I padded to the kitchen in my bare feet, with the kids on my hips. I pulled out bacon, my homemade waffle mix, and enough syrup to last three winters. Or one day of brunch with the Avengers.

As I set up my waffle iron and blended the mix with eggs and milk, I hummed to myself. ARSENAL started my playlist without me even having to ask, and I was impressed.

"Thanks A." I chuckled, as I noticed the kids dancing in their high chairs.

"Okay, you've had your breakfast. Who wants to crawl?" I asked, pulling Callie out first and setting her on the floor. She immediately took off for the doorway, but I stopped and said, "Other way little love."

"Okay baby boy, follow your sister." I said, kissing Elijah's cheek and setting him on the floor as well. Setting up the baby gates at both entrances to the kitchen that didn't have a lockable door, I noticed the song change.

"That's it!" I said, noticing Callie shaking her body as she looked up at me, "Dance baby girl."

 _Don't think about it_

 _Just move your body_

 _Listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Just move those left feet_

 _Go ahead, get crazy_

 _Anyone can do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

I pretended to drum using two forks and the kids giggled as I continued to dance too.

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _When you finally let go_

 _And you slay that solo_

 _Cause you listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _'Cause you're confident, babe_

 _And you make your hips sway_

 _We knew that you could do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,_

 _Don't you know_

 _We can do this together_

 _Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _(you got the moves, babe)_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_

 _Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

After the song ended, I sighed, looking over to the kids as I put the made waffles in the warming drawer in the oven. Shocked, I nearly burnt myself, dropping the pan in and turning to find Callie using the corner of the table to pull herself up.

"ARSENAL, please ask Steve and Bucky to come to the kitchen immediately. It's urgent." I said calmly as Callie struggled to keep herself up. Falling on her butt, she looked up and I smiled at her.

"Try again little love," I said softly and she looked to have understood my words. She grabbed ahold of the table once more, grabbing onto a chair leg to balance herself out. I heard Bucky and Steve running down the hallway, and nimbly jumped over the baby gate into the kitchen.

"What's the emergency?" Bucky said, as I stopped both of them with the back of my hands and said, "Watch our girl."

Their eyes found her, standing up and scrunching her face in concentration.

"Oh," Bucky said, but Steve cut him off.

"My,"

"Goodness." I sighed. She noticed us watching and I kneeled down to her level opening my hands.

"Come to Momma baby girl," I said softly, as she smiled.

"Mamma," She said, taking a tentative step towards me. It was soon followed by another, and then another.

"Put one foot in front of the other," Steve guided as we waited for her to make her way over.

"Would you look at that?" Bucky said excitedly to Steve, giving him a quick shake. She made it to my arms slowly, and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"You just made my day baby girl. The best present," I said, as the tears rolled down my face, and I kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Mama," I heard and Elijah looked upset that I wasn't showing him attention. Not to be outdone by his sister, he crawled over to the table, yanked himself up and stood proudly next to the table leg.

"Your turn buddy," Bucky said softly, holding out his arms. He was much faster than his sister, wobbling over to us, and running straight into Bucky's arms.

"I love you baby boy," I said, kissing his head sweetly.

"You guys okay?" Natasha asked as she popped her head in the doorway to the kitchen.

"They just took their first steps," Steve said proudly, as I continued crying, and kissing them softly.

"Wow. Hey ankle biters," Clint teased as he and Nat entered the kitchen.

"My babies," I cried softly.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, smoothing my hair down.

"They are growing up too fast," I sobbed, holding them close.

"They are going to do that," I heard a voice say.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, as Bucky and Steve took a child each form my arms. I ran up to Hank and hugged him tightly.

"Wow, you sure don't hold back on hugs." He said as Natasha removed the baby gates from the doorways.

"I give 110% in everything else I do," I laughed.

"How's my little sister?" Hope said, hugging me tightly.

"I'm great."

"When's breakfast, I'm starving," Quill said, coming in with Gamora following behind him. Hank's eyes widened and stepped backwards into me.

"Dad, breathe. We have some visitors. Hope and Scott may have mentioned the Guardians of the Galaxy. They arrived yesterday," I said and Hope was staring in confusion.

"He looks…"

"No, it's not. I promised myself if he ever walked in here and I was single, I'd climb him like a damned tree." I said quietly, to which Natasha nearly busted a gut laughing.

"Ring the alarm. I've got food to serve."

"Angel, you shouldn't be. It's-"

"Not important right now. The kids have been fed but the rest of my family hasn't. I will eat when they have." I said, and Steve gave me a pointed look.

"You can't pour from an empty cup." Hank said, before Steve could say anything.

"Introductions. Dad, this is my husband, Steve Barnes-Rogers and my husband Bucky Barnes-Rogers."

"Captain, Sergeant. If you two weren't the finest patriots of the last century, I might not be so happy you married my youngest daughter. But seeing as how Director Carter never shut up about you two, I'm inclined to give my proverbial blessing."

"Dad," Hope said, as I face palmed.

"Thank you sir," Bucky said.

"Thank you Dr. Pym." Steve said, his Captain voice coming out. I smiled to myself, because I loved when he used that commanding presence in the bedroom.

"ARSENAL let everyone know that brunch is ready. Waffles, eggs and bacon." I said as I removed the bacon from the oven and poured the scrambled egg mixture into the pan.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why don't you all sit down? Start on the pile of waffles and we can at least eat." I said, pushing the spatula around the pan and motioning to Steve to grab the juice from the fridge. The conversation loomed around me as I concentrated on cooking.

* * *

Later that day, after I had given Hank a tour of the facilities, I was sitting in the main room, enjoying a quiet moment when Hank walked in. I didn't look up from my view of the field below, where Sweet Feet and Sun were chasing Joey around playfully.

"Happy birthday Sweetheart," Hank said, handing me a box.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything." I said, smiling at him.

"It's not from me." He said tapping the top, and I looked down, eyes instantly watering.

"I was tasked with holding on to it until your 25th birthday. When I couldn't locate you last year, with the fall of SHIELD and you being pregnant and underground, I thought, "What's one more year?" So, here is a belated 25th birthday present."

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping my eyes as I hugged him.

"I'll give you some space." He said, getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. As I pulled out the card on top, I noticed the once white paper, now a faded grey.

"Dear Seraphina," I read out loud, crying harder at the sight of handwriting I hadn't seen in years.

 _Dear Seraphina,_

 _By now you are 25 years old, and I have left this earth. I so wish I could be there with you today, because this present would have meant so much more explaining than is possible._

 _Yes, I kept your father a secret from you. I promise to tell you his name at the end of this letter, but only because I need you to read through everything. If you haven't figured it out by now, here's a hint. His father was a key player in World War II, and helping outfit Captain America and the Howling Commandoes to fight against my grandfather, Johann Schmidt of Hydra._

 _Yes, I knew about Hydra being alive and well. You are an heiress to Hydra. I hope you find a way to stop them. They are all crazy and Gideon Malick was the worst of the bunch. I was only a small girl when I met him, but even though Hydra was a creepy bunch of guys to begin with, he was by far the creepiest. I was supposed to marry him when I became of age. Yuck!_

I laughed at out, because that thought was horrible to begin with.

 _I think about the pages of information I could give you on Hydra and realize it will never be enough. You need to stay away from them Honey. Stay far, far, away from them, please. I'll leave you everything I know about Hydra though. It's in the loose floorboard in my bedroom on the Ranch._

 _Now, to get to the real reason for this present._

 _My father was not the same father my sister had. My mother was with another man when she married my father. She claimed the baby was his, but my father knew differently. I was born later, after they settled their marriage to one of actual love. They had been arranged by my grandfathers to produce a strong heir. One that would inherit Hydra's responsibilities, and have my father's abilities._

 _My father didn't tell me until I was 15 years old, what my true lineage was. I came from the oldest line of Inhumans to walk the earth._

What. The. Fuck.

 _He gave me the ability to transform, to inherit my birthright. I'm giving it to you, because I want you to have the choice. I'll leave you what I know of our ancestry. With everything I have on Hydra. My older sister had already run away from the family, but I knew I had boarded the train to Crazy Town, and I better get off at the next available stop. I knew I didn't want it, the power, or for them to have the ability to find me. At 16, I ran. I boarded a train set for Los Angelos, and never looked back._

 _That's where I met your father._

 _Tony was a breath of fresh air, and he felt like home whenever I was with him. We were engaged in secret, after his parents died. My emerald served as our engagement promise to one another. He was the love of my life, and I hope you find him one day to tell him so. There was no one after him._

 _Yes, his name is Tony Stark. You probably already came to that conclusion. You are just as smart, if not smarter than he is. I'm surprised he never came looking for me. But I guess after you tell the man you love you are going to abort his child, he wouldn't want to see you again._

 _Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me. I had years to call him, contact him, hell, even drive up to his house and tell him about you. But I was scared. Not for me, but for you. I didn't want you getting hurt, if he decided he didn't want anything to do with either of us. I didn't want to put you through that heartbreak._

 _Hank told me about your miscarriage._

I was dramatically sobbing by the time I read that.

 _I understood why you wanted to keep it from me, but I would have loved to help, even if you were scared of how I would treat you. You shouldn't have gone through that pain alone._

 _Honey, I love you, so very much, and I hope that you have a wonderful life. Don't be sad when I'm gone. I'll be watching you from above, hopefully falling in love, marrying, and having my grandbabies. But I'll be up here with that little baby, cheering you on in life._

 _Seraphina Kalashnikov, you will do great things in this world._ _I've always believed that._

 _Love, your mother,_

 _Annalise_

Her words drew me in as I unwrapped the package. I barely looked down until the letter's end, to find myself holding one of the Terrigen crystals.

"Whatcha doing?" Daisy said behind me, causing me to throw the crystal up in fright. My heart stopped before I could comprehend that I had dove to catch it. Daisy used her powers to make it hover in mid air, and I let out a breath of relief.

And then it exploded.

As a cloud of crystal travelled down my throat, I felt my breathing turning to fire. I coughed and hacked, trying to expel the dust, as I turned to find Daisy shouting at me.

"No no! Sera!" She said, the fear in her eyes was so real.

"JEMMA!" She yelled as I forced myself to kneel and try and keep breathing normally. I felt the stone begin to form around my body, like a caterpillar being turned into a butterfly; it liquefied my body as it encased me.

Looking into her eyes I said gruffly, "It's not your fault."

I lowered my head and succumbed to the loss of control, feeling my eyes glaze over in stone.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! *hides*


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N:**_ I was gonna be evil and end the story there. _**HAHA**_. No, I already had quite a few more chapters written. We are getting close to the Civil War timeline here. It's not going to be at all like the movie, just a heads up. Like only 12% of the chapters content will revolve around Civil War's storyline. Anyways, love you all!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create ;)

* * *

 _Daisy POV_

"NO!" Jemma shouted as she found me kneeling next to Sera's statue, prompting everyone to come running into the room. I was scared to touch the now still statue, of the woman I thought of as a sister. I couldn't stop crying, and Tripp tried to pull me away from her.

"No!" I said, thrashing from his grip. He let me sit next to her, giving me space as the rest of the teams came into the room.

"Who is that?" Coulson asked, pain in his eyes as I continued to cry.

"It's… Sera," I sobbed, as Steve and Bucky walked to the front of the crowd.

"No," Steve whispered brokenly, and Bucky screamed the word like he was being tortured, as he fell to his knees.

"What happened?" Fury said, sorrow showing. We all knew he saw Sera as a daughter, but the worst was the look of devastation on Tony and Pepper's faces.

I had killed their daughter.

"I came to bring her down for her party. She wasn't responding to me calling her name, so I went up behind her to scare her," I paused, wiping my eyes.

"She was startled, and whatever was in her hands was thrown up. She dove to catch it, and I used my powers to levitate it. It worked until I noticed what it was. Terrigen crystal. And then it exploded." I said, sobbing again.

"This is all my fault," I said, shaking my head. The whole room went quiet, except for a few quiet sobs I heard from around the room. The moments passed by slowly as it sunk in, and Pepper's agonizing wails just cut through my heart. A sound broke the silence, and I looked down to find a piece of stone had fallen from her. Steve and Bucky were on the floor in front of her, and I heard them breath in suddenly.

"Wait," Lincoln said, looking at her stone covered form, except for the part of her arm that was showing her tanned skin.

"She should be completely stone. Unless… she's InHuman."

"That isn't possible." Coulson said, as Jemma looked to be thinking.

"No sir, it is!" She exclaimed, wiping her own eyes, opening her SHIELD tablet and searching through files.

"I knew something looked off about her blood work on the Bus. She has the same genetic markers as Daisy, Lincoln and our other InHuman agents. I didn't over analyze it because there was no reason to suspect anything at the time. We didn't learn about the Kree or their use of humans as Weapons until months after SHIELD fell."

We all watched as more stone fell from her body, and I sighed in relief. Her eyes opened for a second, and I saw a raging red overtaking her irises. Jumping back in shock, everyone watched in earnest as more stone fell away. As it all fell off, she fell unconscious into Steve and Bucky's arms, who held her crying softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what her mother had given her. If I had, I would have warned her." Dr. Pym said as he grabbed the box the crystal had been in. Tony nodded, taking the letters that had been tossed aside on the couch, and reading them through.

"What do we do now?" Fitz asked.

"Take her to the cube on Zephyr One. Until she wakes up, we need to assume her powers are dangerous to herself and others."

"The cube? That's your great plan? Let her know she's possibly a danger to the world by locking her in a box where she can't control her powers? Coulson, you were all afraid of me when I got my powers, but Sera made you stop and think how you would feel, being alienated. She is no longer under Avenger or SHIELD jurisdiction. You put me in charge of the InHumans, agent or not. She is my responsibility. I owe her one." I said, getting in Coulson's face.

He took a long hard look at Sera and said, "I just want her to feel safe."

"She will be. Let me help her."

"We need to get her outside," Steve said.

"She needs to feel safe. She feels more at peace in the field outside." Bucky said, kissing her temple.

"Okay, hop to it then." I said, wiping my eyes and watching as Steve carefully picked up her unconscious form.

"What the hell just happened?" I heard our Chris Pratt look alike ask.

"Someone fill him in," Tony said, following Steve and Bucky out the door. I walked out behind him, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Don't worry sis, I'm going to get you through this." I said, feeling guiltier than hell for letting this happen. She should have had a choice.

* * *

 _Sera's POV_

I felt feeling in my toes first. The awful feeling of pins and needles did not compare to the feeling I felt. I had 1000 bees inside of me, and the buzzing and stinging didn't want to stop. I moaned softly, feeling my fingers flexing as if for the first time in years. My head felt different, and I felt like I was running a slight fever. Like, enough to flush someone, but not enough to make them sick.

"Sera, breathe." I heard Daisy say and I focused on the calm sound of her voice.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse, after a rough night of partying. Was that what I did? Did I go and drink like I was 19 again?

"Open your eyes and you'll find out." She said and I squinted them open, adjusting to the harsh sunlight filtered through the clouds.

"Again, I ask, "What happened?" And why am I outside?"

"Sera, what do you remember last?"

"I remember fire. My bones, everything in my body, feeling like I was burning alive," I said softly.

"Before the burning?" Daisy asked.

"I was reading a letter and something flew out of my hands. It was a crystal. You stopped it, but the vibrations you were using also made it explode."

"Daisy," I asked, looking at her and sitting up.

"Daisy, what am I now?" I asked, remaining calm, despite what I knew to be the answer.

"InHuman," She breathed. My mind stopped for a few moments as I processed this all.

"Did I show signs of my potential powers? Has my physical appearance changed? Do I have scales now? Do I get that awful acupuncture you told me about? Was there any more explanation given in my mother's letter?" I asked, looking at what I could see of my physical body.

"Sera, we don't know what powers you have. They could take a few days to manifest in your system. Please take it easy," she said, guiding me up. I looked around and noticed Steve and Bucky over across the field, holding Joey back by his leash.

"They're afraid of me."

"No, they are cautious. We thought you died Sera. If I had known what you were holding, I would have never scared you like that."

"I know, I don't blame you at all," I said moving to hug her.

"I'm not going anywhere little sister," I teased, as she gave a halfhearted chuckle. As I let her go, I tested out my joints, seeing what felt normal, and what was feeling stiff.

"Yikes, is it hot out here, or is that just me?" I asked, taking off my jacket and feeling the heat travel down my spine and throughout my body. As I threw the jacket to the side, I felt a terrible ripping sensation at the skin on my back. Yelling in pain, I felt a sudden weight bring me to my knees.

"God, what was that?" I panted to myself as I looked up to find my face full of feathers. Soft white feathers that rippled with heat waves.

"Wow," Daisy said, backing up slightly as I spread them subconsciously. Looking at them, I frowned.

"God, I do not need anymore jokes," I said, thinking about the teasing I would get from the team.

I now had _actual_ wings.

I sighed, before I felt the need to try something. Grabbing a blade of grass, I concentrated on the heat, pushing it towards my hands. Within seconds, the blade burnt to ash.

"Oh boy," I breathed. This could be dangerous. Throwing my arms out to either side of my hip, my hands exploded into a ball of flame.

"Damn, that's only gonna be handy for making campfires," I sighed.

"How did I know you would joke about this?" Daisy said, exasperated.

"I kind of like it." I laughed, "My name does mean fiery winged."

"Not funny," Daisy said as the guys approached. I felt the wings disappear into my back with a slightly painful shiver and the heat stopped.

"We thought we lost you," Steve said as Daisy backed away.

"Nope. You're both stuck with me," I joked with a half smirk, and threw my arms around their necks.

"Okay, no more close calls." I teased.

"Can't promise that Angel," Steve said, before looking to be putting his foot in his mouth.

"Hey, it was your pet name for me before this. It's not going to set me off." I smiled.

"We love you," Bucky said as I was sandwiched between them.

"I love you guys too," I sighed, as I felt their love.

"Hey," I said, pulling away from them.

"Does this mean I can fly?" I asked, concentrating on the wings.

"Let's test it out later," Steve said, as I noticed their tired faces.

"It's probably good that my surprise party got cancelled. I don't want to drink and figure out I have to build up my tolerance again." I sighed.

"We just moved it to tomorrow night. It's been a long day." Bucky said, giving me a stern look.

"Ugh, I thought feeding a super soldier's metabolism sucked at first. I know we just ate, but I am famished. Do we have any leftovers from supper? Or could I fly to New York for pizza? I'm thinking Italy for Spaghetti."

"Food, and then rest. Lincoln has the acupuncture set up. You need to be isolated for it. It reacts with everyone differently."

Wait.

"I hear something." I said, turning to listen to the forest.

"What is it?" Daisy asked, drawing her ICER.

"The sound of me finally beating my husbands in a race," I said, smirking, before extending my wings with a painful tear, sprinting away from them and shooting up into the sky.

"SERA!" Steve yelled as I shot up and flew to where my heart called me. It was a rocky start, being my first flight, but I managed to find a rhythm that worked. Keeping myself low, and avoiding major cities, I soared for awhile, enjoying the late sun on my back, feeling the warmth rush through my body as at the same time, the cold autumn air nipped at my skin.

I smiled as the Ranch came into view. It looked like Janice wasn't home, because as I landed, no one came out with a shotgun. Using the hidden key on the top of the doorframe, I quickly stepped inside my childhood home. I didn't linger, noticing that she hadn't touched anything since I left 10 years ago. My mother's favorite rug was still in the front hallway, and I smiled at the stupid ceramic cat statue. She claimed it kept her from going crazy while I was away at school.

Walking upstairs, I noticed that Janice had taken the guest bedroom instead of my mother's old bedroom, and I thanked her for it. Nothing had been touched, and I didn't want to look around quite yet. Ripping up the loose floorboard, I found journals, a safe and small, framed photo of my father.

Grabbing it all, I put the board back and closed the door to my mother's room, grabbing an old backpack from my old room. Leaving the house, locking it and hiding the key once more, I clutched the backpack to my chest as I took to the sky once more. But instead of returning to the base, I stopped in the East Meadow, mere feet in front of the weeping willow. Sighing, I approached the marker, and sat down next to it.

"What's next? I have a twin brother? You're ali-" I said, feeling the emotion catch in my throat.

"When do the secrets and lies stop Mom? You wanted to give me the choice, but I didn't get it. The same way my friend didn't either."

"I wanted to be free. I wanted… I wanted to fight my last battle and retire. But you keep bringing me straight back into it."

"I need some reassurance you aren't going to drop another bombshell on me." I said, opening the journals and noticing the extensive record she kept of Hydra. It dated back years, decades before Steve fought Schmidt. I poured over everything, every ounce of information, the lineage that traced back centuries of my InHuman ancestors.

"Gods, monsters and men. Nothing says rubber truck more than a bunch of weirdoes sacrificing someone every some odd years to keep this supposed God alive."

"I have to go home, don't I?" I sighed, noticing the time. Bucky and Steve, and quite a few other members of my team had been trying to call me, track my phone, but the encryption on it was too strong.

"Momma, I wish you could be here to explain things yourself. I'm feeling lost more than I usually am."

"If there is anyone that can help me right now, they aren't alive. And I need answers. I have so many questions that Daisy and Lincoln can't answer. Questions about you, and my grandfather, and a million other things." I said, listening to the wind blow through the trees once more.

"I was finally feeling like myself again, and then this happened, and now I'm a basket case."

"Sera," I heard my Dad's voice say, as he landed in his suit.

"Dad, I didn't… I have someone I want you to talk to," I said, as he stepped out of his suit, and towards me with caution.

"Sera, what is this place?" He asked, looking around.

"Dad, say hi to Mom," I said, looking down on the grave marker. He chocked a bit and then cleared his throat.

"So this is her… resting place." He said finally, after staring at the granite marker for a few minutes.

"She loved it out here. She found her favorite flowers grew here in the spring, and we would always spend summer days under this tree, reading and running around."

"Ana," He said, sniffing sharply.

"Dad, its just me here. You can talk to her," I said softly, "I won't tell."

"Fine. Give your old man some space then," He said, trying to sound slightly more macho than he was at that moment. I smiled, and backed up a few steps, listening intently to his words.

"My sweet summer rose," He said, clearing his throat, "I'm not mad at you. Not for the words you said the last time I saw you, or that you walked away. I'm not mad that you tried to protect our daughter from my horrible personality and problems. I am however, mad that you didn't try to contact me, so that I could come say goodbye to you. A proper goodbye, not the angry parting we had."

"You meant everything to me. Even when Obie tried to sway me sideways, I knew I would only leave you for show. I would never have walked away if I had known. Screw the press it would have gotten, but I _loved_ you."

"Our girl is amazing. She's constantly showing me how much smarter than me she is, and being an amazing leader. She's like the glue to our little family. And by little, I mean, it grew a size overnight."

"I wish you could be here to see how she's doing, and spoil these grandkids with me." He said, wiping his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I cried," He said, turning to me and holding an arm out. I ducked underneath his arm and hugged his torso tightly.

"Not a soul. But you do know she saw that?" I teased.

"I know. She's probably laughing at me."

"Why don't you just fly home? And take this backpack? I'll be right behind you. Very far behind you." I said, handing him the backpack of information and journals my mother kept on Hydra.

"How does it feel?" He asked, smirking at me.

"I feel… free."

"Maybe we should rename you?" He teased.

"Nah. It kind of still works," I laughed, moving to let my Dad step back into his suit.

"I may come here from time to time. Would you be okay with that?"

"As long as I'm still okay to visit Grandpa and Grandma," I said softly. He nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"Yikes, my Dad would have killed me if he had known about you."

"He would have been proud of you." I said seriously.

"Thanks kiddo. See you at home," He said, before sliding the faceplate over his face and taking off. I spread my wings and shot up to the sky. Getting back into a rhythm was easy, but I noticed the colder air was still affecting me. After I nearly nose-dived into the field next to the base, I quickly checked in the window for the twins. They were fast asleep, probably had been for hours. I snuck in, past the guards and grabbed a couple apples from the dry storage off of the kitchen, and walked back out to the stable. Feeding Sunchaser and Sweet Feet, I decided the guys were probably too angry with me to talk rationally tonight. Climbing the stairs to the apartment in the barn, I stretched my body and cuddled up on the couch, a small lamp on beside my head.

If they wanted to know where I was, all they had to do was look out at the stable to know.

It was a few hours later that I felt my body being lifted from the couch, and I groaned.

"Five more minutes mom," I mumbled. No words were spoken after that, and I blissfully fell back asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And that concludes this weeks chapter. Hope it wasn't too cheesy.


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! I'm hoping this is an okay chapter. It was more filler than anything, but things are going to pick up again. Trust me. Civil War timeline coming up fast!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the

Songs used in this chapter are _Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj_ , and _Focus by Ariana Grande_

* * *

"Ow!" I said, nearly shooting up off the bed from the pain. I was having such a good dream too.

"Don't move," Lincoln said, and I grumbled.

"Stupid acupuncture. Stupid Inhuman gene. Stupid wings." I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

"Do I have to give you the rundown?" He teased.

"Stupid acupuncture," I repeated, snarling at him.

"Calm. Down." Steve's voice said and I cringed.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it. But I can explain-" I started.

"Stop talking." Bucky said next, cutting me off. I shut my mouth audibly and chose the less mature option in my head. The silent treatment.

"Your father already brought the journals to us after he got back. We know you only just found out about them yesterday, but that didn't mean you had to go get them that second."

"You were reckless. You didn't know the extent of your abilities and you knew what it could do to you." Bucky continued on Steve's thought. I started singing a random song in my head, until I had fallen back asleep.

"Okay, all done Sera," Daisy's voice said and I looked up.

"Who fed my horses?" I asked, noticing the time.

"Loki was very excited to go see them, so I'm assuming he did."

"I haven't talked to him in awhile," I mused, blinking back the sleepiness I felt.

"Not too sure. He doesn't talk to many people besides, Thor, Maria and yourself." Daisy said as she turned so I could change into my sports bra, tank top and yoga pants.

"Where are my children?" I wondered as Daisy opened the door for me.

"In the studio with Natasha." She said and I was feeling confused at the reply. Running up the stairs past the training room and skidding to a stop at the doorframe. I watched as Natasha showed Callie a spin and Callie tried to copy it, falling on her bum.

Giggling and sneaking up behind Elijah, I scooped him up, growling into his neck.

"Mama," He giggled, as Callie and Nat looked up at me.

"How was your day at the spa?" Nat teased.

"Horrible. I feel so weird now," I said, grimacing at the odd feeling in my body.

"Daisy said its just your powers settling. It will pass," She said, as she pointed to the hole in the floor, "Now, tell me about this."

Giving my best guilty smile I sighed, "You found that."

"Yeah. I nearly rolled my ankle on it." She said with narrowed eyes.

"If you stand back, I will show you," I said, gesturing for her to move. I set the kids down in the corner, and removed my yoga pants so that I could grab at the pole better. Natasha's face remained neutral as I did so, and kept her gaze trained on me.

"ARSENAL, lower it." I said, and I heard the gears in the ceiling working before I saw the bar descending, and securing itself in the floor.

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Yes I'll be your woman_

 _Yes I'll be your baby_

 _Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready_

 _Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady_

 _You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you, baby_

 _Best believe that, when you need that_

 _I'll provide that, you will always have it_

 _I'll be on deck, keep it in check_

 _When you need that, I'm a let you have it_

 _Beating my drum like dum di di day_

 _I like the dirty rhythm you play_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _Banging the drum like dum di di day_

 _I know you want it in the worst way_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Yes I do the cooking_

 _Yes I do the cleaning_

 _Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eating_

 _Yes you be the boss and yes I be respecting_

 _Whatever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting_

 _Best believe that, when you need that_

 _I'll provide that, you will always have it_

 _I'll be on deck, keep it in check_

 _When you need that, I'm a let you have it_

 _Beating my drum like dum di di day_

 _I like the dirty rhythm you play_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _Banging the drum like dum di di day_

 _I know you want it in the worst way_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Whole crew got the juice_

 _Your dick came the truth_

 _My screams is the proof_

 _Them other dudes get the deuce_

 _When I speed in the coupe_

 _Leavin' this interview_

 _It ain't nothing new_

 _I been fucking with you_

 _None of them bitches ain't taking you_

 _Just tell 'em to make a U_

 _That's how it be_

 _I come first like debut_

 _So, baby, when you need that_

 _Gimme the word, I'm no good_

 _I'll be bad for my baby_

 _(So I) make sure that he's getting his share_

 _(So I) make sure that his baby take care_

 _(So I) make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees_

 _Keep him pleased, rub him down_

 _Be a lady and a freak_

 _Beating my drum like dum di di day_

 _I like the dirty rhythm you play_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _Banging the drum like dum di di day_

 _I know you want it in the worst way_

 _I wanna hear you callin' my name_

 _Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

 _Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man_

Natasha stood, speechless as I dropped to the floor in a split.

"Well that was unexpected." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"My husbands don't know," I sighed, as the pole raised and disappeared into the ceiling.

"Of course not. Cause they would immediately go repent at the closest church if they saw that," Natasha laughed.

"It wasn't that dirty," I mumbled, going to pick up Callie. She saw me walking over and nudged Elijah. He smiled up at Natasha and me before he and Callie got up to walk over to us. It was adorable and I cooed over them as I slipped my yoga pants back on.

"Do you guys want to walk back to Dad and Daddy?" I chuckled as I realized they were already walking toward the door.

"Babies on the loose!" Natasha teased, chasing after Elijah. As the twins took off, at a surprisingly fast pace, we walked to keep up with them, talking about training. Gamora turned a corner and began walking with us.

"Your children are beautiful," She mentioned after a short period of silence.

"Thank you. I'd thank my super-husbands, but I did all the heavy lifting during the pregnancy," I said, making Natasha smirk.

"Don't tell them that." She teased.

"Why don't you take Gamora to spar, while I make lunch?" I suggested.

"You game?" Natasha asked, and Gamora responded, "I haven't had a good girl on girl in awhile."

I snorted quietly as they walked off, leaving me to the children. But out of nowhere, Wanda and Daisy snatched them up.

"We've got them. Please? The boys are driving us crazy. They are all trying to be macho and see who's toughest."

"Be my guest. Bye little ones, enjoy your time with your Aunties," I said, making the girls practically beam. They waved goodbye using the twin's hands and the kids squealed in excitement. I stood, watching them walk away and smirked to myself.

"ARSENAL, play my cooking playlist please," I said as I got into the empty kitchen.

"Yes ma'am. Shall I start with Focus?"

"Please." I said, rolling my head and stretching my arms in front of my body. Moving sensually through the kitchen, I moved my hips and rocked my head to the rhythm.

 _Hey_

 _I know what I came to do_

 _And that ain't gonna change_

 _So go ahead and talk your talk_

 _Cause I won't take the bait_

 _I'm over here doing what I like_

 _I'm over here working day and night_

 _And if my real ain't real enough_

 _I'm sorry for ya, bae_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_

 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down_

 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say_

 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me, fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _I can tell you're curious_

 _It's written on your lips_

 _Ain't no need to hold it back_

 _Go head and talk your shit (heyyy)_

 _I know you're hoping that I'll react_

 _I know you're hoping I'm looking back_

 _But if my real ain't real enough_

 _Then I don't know what is (yeah)_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_

 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down_

 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say_

 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (hey), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (aaahh), fuh, fuh, focus on me (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me, yeah) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _One, two, three, c'mon girls_

 _Uh hey_

 _You know I like it (hey)_

 _Ba da da da ba da da da da daaaaa_

 _(Focus on me)_

 _Come on, now, now_

 _(Focus on me)_

 _Oooooooh yeah_

 _Let's find a light inside our universe now_

 _Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down (keep on holdin us down)_

 _Just come and get it, let them say what they say (let them say, say)_

 _Cause I'm about to put them all away (yeaaaaah)_

 _Focus on me (yeaaaah wooo yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me_

 _(You know I like it when you focus on me)_

 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus) (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (yeaaaah yeaaah), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me (Focus), fuh, fuh, focus on me (Focus on me) (wooooo)_

 _Focus on me_

 _Bae_

"You can really distract a guy," Steve said from the doorway.

"It wasn't meant as a distraction. It's my way of controlling my emotions. You know that," I said, continuing to make sandwiches.

"How do you feel?" He asked, coming up behind me and rubbing my shoulders where my wings would come out.

"Ahhh, perfect." I moaned, as a ripple of ecstasy emanated from his touch.

"You're really okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm perfect. I've felt more like myself in the last 24 hours, than I have in the last 25 years."

"You scared me. My heart stopped, and it was actually physically painful to see you covered in stone." He said softly, kissing the back of my head. Turning in his grasp, I wound my arms around his neck gently and said, "But I'm here. I'm alive, and you don't have to be afraid of me."

"We aren't afraid of you. We were afraid for you." He said seriously.

"Ah, you've got your Captain face on. I want Steve back," I sighed.

"I only have my… "Captain face" on, because this is serious. You could have found another time to go and get those notebooks."

"Steve, I went because I needed the space. Daisy did something similar, except Coulson made her and Trip take a small vacation at the Retreat. I needed to talk to… the one person that can't give me the answers I wanted." I said, as his head inclined towards mine slowly. He rested our foreheads together and replied, "I'm a idiot."

"No, you aren't. It's not anyone's natural assumption, that a person that is in emotional turmoil will seek guidance by a headstone," I said holding his face in my hands.

"But I should know better by now to trust you."

"Hey, there is a difference between trust and trying to read someone's mind. I should know." I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. But to make it up to me for not telling us where you were going last night, you need to not complain tonight. Just let us spoil you and enjoy the party. No kitchen duty for you."

"Just no surprises tonight. I'm not in the mood to punch whoever jumps out at me, or sneaks up behind me."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ What did you think?


	71. Chapter 71

_**A/N:**_ MONDAY. Love Mondays. Just kidding. I only like it because I can post :) Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, ABC, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Sera!

Song used in this chapter is _Bang Bang_ by _Jessie J ft Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande._

* * *

There were no surprises, like I thought there might be. Presents, but no surprises. Everyone basically gave me new clothes, or money for barn gear. I was looking at a new saddle for Sweet Feet anyways. We had a fun family party, no booze, as no one wanted to chance it with my new powers. The kids were put to bed around 8pm, and then suddenly it was, "Let's test this out."

"God, this is even easier!" I say as I throw back four tequila shots.

"It's just to test a theory." Jemma said, pouring four more of vodka.

"Leave the bottle. I felt that burning off." I frowned. Even chugging the bottle, I was not even tipsy.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I said, chucking the bottle at the wall.

"Whoa, Angel. Calm down."

"Calm down, calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down at the end of the night if my wine doesn't even touch my liver before burning off into nothing." I said, upset.

"Now you know how I feel. I couldn't even get drunk when Bucky fell." Steve said, and I grumbled.

"I'm still drinking it. Maybe I can trick my body with the taste. Like I do with decaf," I sighed.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Bucky chuckled.

"Since I was 14. I needed something to keep me awake when I was studying all night."

"Who wants to dance?" Natasha said, as a familiar beat started in the system. All the girls laughed, remembering our night out in New York.

 _[Verse 1 - Jessie J:]_

 _She got a body like an hour glass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

 _She got a booty like a Cadillac_

 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

 _(You've been waiting for that..._

 _Step on up swing your bat)_

 _See anybody could be bad to you,_

 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

 _[Chorus - Jessie J:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _[Verse 2 - Ariana Grande:]_

 _She might've let you hold her hand in school_

 _But I'm a show you how to graduate_

 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_

 _Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)_

 _(Okay you've got a very big shhh,_

 _Mouth but don't say a thing)_

 _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _[Verse 3 - Nicki Minaj:]_

 _(You know what, girls?_

 _Let me show you how to do.)_

 _It's Myx Moscato_

 _It's friends in the bottle_

 _It's Nicki full throttle_

 _It's all, all_

 _Swimming in the grotto_

 _We winning in the lotto_

 _We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to_

 _Kidding so good_

 _This drippin' on wood_

 _Get a ride in the engine that could go_

 _Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_

 _Queen Nicki dominate, prominate_

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

 _If they test me they sorry_

 _Riders umph like a Harley_

 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_

 _If he hangin' we bangin'_

 _Phone rangin', he slangin'_

 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey_

 _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _[Outro - Nicki Minaj (overlapping):]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _[Nicki Minaj:]_

 _Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _[Jessie J:]_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

Laughing as we finished dancing, the guys were staring in awe. At least I think it was because Daisy pushed Tripp's jaw back up from the floor, joking, "It's like you haven't seen us let loose before."

"Not like that." Steve said, looking conflicted at me. Bucky must have been thinking the same thing, because they tried very hard to shield their growing hard-ons from the group.

 _I'll dance for you two later_ , I thought towards them, as my mind drifted to the pole in the dance studio.

"Okay, dance party," Wanda said, pulling Brock from his seat as Natasha changed the music again. I crooked a finger towards the guys and they smirked. I looked around the room to find all our family, friends, old and new, dancing and enjoying themselves.

"This is what I wanted," I sighed as I felt Bucky's hand on my hips, grinding me against himself.

"What?" Steve said, leaning down to kiss my neck softly as we danced.

"Everyone here. Happy."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. Thank you guys. This was the best birthday party I've ever had. Surrounded by family." I said, making he guys look at each other. I missed what they were speaking to each other through their eyes, but I felt their hugs as I was wrapped in their arms.

"You have so much family now."

"I know. And Quill is like the pervy Uncle," I joked, making Steve's eyebrows furrow.

"Pervy Uncle?" He said.

"He's been making passes at our wife," Bucky said seriously.

"But I nipped that in the bud. He's harmless, and I could deal with him so easily if it was a problem." I giggled.

"He shouldn't be." Steve said looking over at a dancing Peter.

"He's harmless. Besides, when I have Adonis, why bother with Pinocchio?" I smiled. I heard Sam's laugh first, as he held out his hand for a high five.

"Nice ref," He smirked as I high- fived him.

"What else? It was my favorite show growing up."

"What show?" Steve asked.

"M*A*S*H. I'll admit, it was all the rage, and still is a classic." I heard my Dad say.

"I know what I want to do tomorrow!" I yelled.

"What's that ангел?" Bucky asked, confused.

"I'm gonna binge watch as many episodes as I can." I smiled, as I watched Joey watching our group.

"I'm with you tomorrow," Bucky said gruffly. My eyebrow furrowed for a moment, but I chose not to comment on it. For the evening, I was content to witness my family enjoying life.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ What did you think? Just a warning, there will be some 'rough' sex next chapter. Bucky needs some control and Sera will give him control over her. That's all the hint you are getting. Love you all.


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N:**_ Okay, _**WARNING!** _ This middle part of the chapter involves some _**Bondage and Discipline**_. It's Bucky's coping mechanism if he doesn't have control over it, or if something happens to set off the Soldier. The Soldier has no choices, but Bucky needs them, and the control over his own body and what he does with it, so I thought this was a fun way to explore that. _**You don't have to read**_ , but just know that while it seems rough, it's very sensual and can be very arousing, if done right. I'll mark it like I did with the last explicit scene we had.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel,Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, it was to Bucky's right hand, gently caressing my skin. It had been too warm in our room to sleep with clothes on, and neither of my guys complained. Even for the beginning of October, the heat was just starting to dissipate in the weather. Bucky was quiet as I turned to look at him. It looked like Steve had gone on his morning run, but Bucky looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. I whispered, "Are the kids okay?"

"They are with Natasha and Wanda."

"Why does everyone steal our kids?" I joked, as Bucky's eyes watered.

"Sera…" He said, before swallowing thickly.

"Go on," I said softly.

"I lost you."

"No, you thought you did. But I'm still here. Just a little more durable. And I'm hearing things better," I said, confused as I recognized the sound of his stomach growling.

"Usually I can handle these things without crying," He said as I saw him fighting his emotions.

"Oh Bucky," I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

"If I lost you again, I don't know what I'd do." He said quietly as I felt him hold fast to me.

"You aren't going to lose me." I whispered, as I felt him begin to cry.

"I lost Steve, after I went over the ravine. I was lost for years. But I thought you were dead. I thought that stuff, had taken you from us. I lost you a second time. Even under the brainwashing, I remembered your touch, you kiss, and the loss I felt when I woke up without you. I went into a white hot rage, tearing apart the city to find you. And then they captured me again, and tried to force your memories out. I don't want to sleep again, because I might lose you for real this time."

"Bucky," I said, taking his right hand and placing it on my chest, over my heart, "Do you feel that?"

"So long as this heart beats, I will never be apart from you or Steve. You hold a piece of me, and I hold a piece of you. That cannot be broken, even by death. And believe me. I want you both to live to the ripe age of 155 before you think about dying."

He smiled painfully before beginning to kiss my body. I followed his train of thought without even hearing it. It wasn't about love, it was about comfort. And as he was my husband, I was more than willing to let him use my body for said comfort. I looked over to make sure the door was locked, before I kicked the sheets off of my legs. Bucky was slow in ensuring that I was there in his arms. His fingers travelled over every inch of my skin, trailing kisses in their wake.

"I want you," he sighed as I dragged my nails up his bare back.

"I'm yours," I said as an invitation.

"Anything?"

"Anything." I said, as I remembered how much he liked to control me in bed. His face hardened, and I shuddered in anticipation.

* * *

 _ ***************************WARNING: ADULT THEMES and EXPLICIT SCENE****************************_

* * *

"Welcome back Soldier," I whispered.

"What have I told you about talking without permission?" He said in a low voice. I instantly bowed my head and waited.

"Answer me Seraphina," He said, a cutting edge.

"No talking without permission."

"And what happens if you do? Answer the question." He said, forcing my chin up to look into his eyes.

"I get punished." I breathed, excited at the thought.

"That is correct. And today I won't be as forgiving with your punishment." He said, forcing me to kneel on the bed. I felt my head pushed down and complied with him, as he brought my hands up behind my back to hold both in one of his. I felt him swat at my ass hard, and I knew I wouldn't get a safe word today. It was a few minutes of well deserved spanks to my rear that I started to whimper at the pain.

"You know how I don't like surprises Seraphina. You are being punished for hurting me and the Captain. You deserve this. You need to be controlled, reined in," He said, lining himself up with my center. This was my punishment, no foreplay. But I didn't need it, as I was already so hot for him thinking about what he was about to do to my body. As he thrust in, I cried out, causing him to push my face deeper into the mattress to silence me.

It was bliss and pain, and everything I needed. His hands on my skin were not soft, and definitely not gentle. I started to feel bruised and sore from his hands, but I wanted every minute of it. I felt his metal hand come down hard on my ass as he thrusted, making me bite my lip at the feelings he was creating within me. All the sudden he stopped and flipped me over.

"Look at me Seraphina," He growled as he re-entered me. I gasped, staring into his eyes.

"Why do you deserve this?" He asked, forcefully pounding into me.

"Because it's my punishment." I said, between ragged breaths. I felt him release inside of me, and I craved the release as well, but I knew this was far from over.

"You still deserve a lot more punishment Seraphina," He said at how my body relaxed. Tensing once more, I felt him begin to thrust into me all over again. I bit my lip harder, feeling how raw I really was. My whole body felt like an exposed nerve, but my mind needed this. As his hand clamped around my throat, the cool metal contrasted with the burning sensation I felt creep up on me. But that burning sensation was my lungs. My hearing went first, and then my vision followed, getting blurry as he continued to thrust. It was when I felt a sudden loss of Bucky's body from inside me, that I was able to draw in a sudden breath.

* * *

 _ ***************************ADULT THEMES and EXPLICIT SCENE OVER****************************_

* * *

A voice was yelling, as I gasped for air a little less dramatically. And as my hearing came back, so my watering eyes cleared up. I could see Steve's head popping up over the end of the bed and he was yelling. I realized there could only be one person he would be yelling at and tried to yell back, "Steve, it's okay."

"No Sera, this is not okay. He could have killed you," Steve said seriously as he restrained Bucky on the floor. Bucky's face was head down in the carpet, and he was crying, that much I could hear.

"Steve, please. I'm fine. I wanted it," I pleaded with him. He looked up at me confused.

"You wanted him to choke the life out of you?"

"Steve, let him up and I will explain." I said softly, my voice cracking on the last notes. Steve reluctantly let go of Bucky's arms that he had pinned behind his back.

"First, can I have some water?" I asked, feeling my throat. Steve didn't move at first, watching Bucky as I crawled off the bed to cuddle his sobbing form against my chest. When Steve returned with my water, I was able to get Bucky back into his boxers and sit him on the couch as I gulped down the much needed water.

Putting on my dressing robe, I let Bucky's head fall back against my breasts as he sobbed and whispered he was sorry, over and over again. Hushing him and kissing the top of his head, he didn't stop saying he was sorry.

"Steve, when I first met Bucky, he was the Soldier. A man that needed some control in his life, because he knew he had none over himself. During my time with him, I learned how a part of me craved that loss of control. I liked when he got commanding. I liked being punished, because I trusted him with my body."

"When I went through the Terrigenisis, Bucky felt a loss of control. So the Solider needed to make an appearance. He needed to know that I was there, and that he was in control. In Russia, I wore those bruises proudly, and I will do the same with these."

"But Sera, he was hurting you," Steve said, keeping an eye on Bucky.

"I wanted it though. I knew I could tap out, or say our safe word, but I knew how much Bucky needed it, so I didn't."

"Was I hurting you?" Bucky said, in a small voice. I kissed the top of his head and said, "Нет, моя любовь."

"Sera," Steve said gently.

"Steve, I know I haven't done much in the past to merit trust, but trust me when it comes to my own body. Please," I said forcefully. He withdrew the hand he was about to place on my knee and paused. He looked at Bucky's sobbing form and sighed.

"If this is gonna happen again, can I at least be here to referee? I know Bucky would never harm you, but it would make me feel more at ease. Just in case you revert, Buck."

"I would never harm her. She's my ангел."

"I can see bruises forming," Steve said quietly. Bucky's head snapped up and started inspecting my wrists and my neck. Before he could duck his head in shame I caught it saying, "I wanted every moment of that Sergeant. Do not be ashamed."

"I don't want to hurt you. Stevie makes sense," Bucky said, swallowing thickly before gently cradling my wrists and kissing the forming bruises.

Steve nodded, before looking back up at me. As if looking for an answer from me, I nodded, "If I can comfort both my husbands, than yes. Bucky still needs this, and you need some peace of mind. Even though I knew how to escape his hold today, I see why you would feel better. That doesn't mean that I will stop enjoying it. I won't apologize for that."

"I'm not asking you to." Steve said, before looking at Bucky. He reached forward to cradle Bucky's face in his hands and said, "I trust you."

"Trust that I can stop myself. I'm not that person anymore."

"No you aren't. But I can still worry, for both of you. I am your husband after all."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now we can all watch some M*A*S*H," I smiled, moving to put in the first disc of the first season.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ It was interesting for me to right, because I feel like this is Sera's way of secretly giving him therapy. Giving him choices, vs. just telling him how to get better. Showing him that he has control over himself now.

Russian translation:

1\. Нет, моя любовь. Translated = _No, my love_.


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/N:**_ MONDAY! Wow, never thought I would love Mondays this much. ANyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

It was later that day that I found Quill looking puzzled over an iPod my father gave him. I rolled my eyes and said, "That can hold up to 3000 songs."

His eyes lit up and said, "How?"

"Tech has come along way since the 80's. I'll load it up with anything you think you might like."

"So, I don't have anyway to play it on my ship." He said, discouraged. I said, "Show me your set up and I'll work my magic."

"How are you going to? I doubt you've seen tech like this."

Pulling out my phone, I showed him a few pictures of the Helicarrier, some other tech I designed for SHIELD and said, "I'm pretty much the smartest person on this planet when it comes to electrical and mechanical engineering. I think I can hook up an auxiliary cable to your system."

"Okay. Thank you," He said, and I smiled.

"Hey, this way you can keep those tapes in good condition a while longer. If you keep playing them, they are gonna break."

"My mother gave them to me before she died."

"How did she die?" I asked gently as I grabbed my toolbox from the lab.

"Cancer."

"Same." I said, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Pepper is my Stepmother. She married my Dad a few years ago now, and my Mom died 6 years ago. Lung cancer. It's ironic because she never smoked. She escaped from under her parents reign and I'm guessing that included houses made of asbestos. Her cancer was called mesothelioma."

"My grandfather would only tell me it was brain cancer." He said quietly as we walked up into his ship with my toolbox.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too, about your Mom."

"Well, you can't exactly plan for it. I get myself tested once a year now for the markers. I know it's not hereditary, but I'd like to catch it early if it does happen. Now I guess my Inhuman genes won't let me." I found his system and began to analyze it, using ARSENAL's scanners I had built into my watch. He didn't speak for a few minutes, just watching me work, carefully taking apart his system and wiring in a port for an auxiliary cord.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said after a long silence. I looked over and said, "No I will not sleep with you. I sense you and Gamora have something started and I'm happily married."

"No," he chuckled, "I…"

"I'd like to know what happened to my family." He said finally and I didn't respond at first.

"ARSENAL?" I asked my watch.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Please search for records regarding the family of Meredith Quill, born in St. Peter's, Missouri." I said as Peter looked up.

"How did you know that?" He asked astonished.

"You don't think I'm gonna read up on the strange new person living under my roof? I couldn't exactly Google the rest of your crew."

"Meredith Quill, born September 5th, 1960 and died July 9th, 1988. Survived by her parents John and Rita Quill, brother Hank, and her son Peter. Peter Quill: Missing since July 9th, 1988. Presumed kidnapped outside the hospital he was last seen in. Last seen by his grandfather. Rita Quill, passed on February 23rd, 1999 from a heart attack. Hank Quill married Meredith Quill's best friend Wendy, and have since had five children. John Quill, currently resides in Independence, Missouri, in the Hospice wing of the local hospital."

"Hospice?" Peter asked, looking upset at his hope of getting closer was shattered.

"According to medical records, his liver is failing and without a donor, he won't live another week."

"Mine, I'll give him mine." Quill said, standing up and pacing.

"According to medical records, Peter nor Hank Quill, have the same genetic markers suitable for organ donation." ARSENAL said and I sucked in a breath at Peter's horrified look.

"I need to see him. I need to see my family."

"We'll go now." I said, remembering how I wanted to be there for my mother on her last days, even though it was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"I can't go in a spaceship." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We can take my car." I said, before packing up my tools, "Meet me in the hangar in five minutes."

Running up to where I last saw Steve and Bucky talking, I kissed them quick and said, "I'm taking Quill to say goodbye to his Grandfather. He's dying."

"Where is that?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Missouri, and I will be back in time to tuck the little ones in for bed. I may have to leave Quill there to reunite with his Uncle." I said, kissing my babies heads as they played on the floor in front of the couch.

"Okay. Love you," Steve said, smiling up at me.

"I love you too. And I love you too," I said, giving Bucky an Eskimo kiss.

"Be safe."

"Never travel without at least one gun." I said, patting my sidearm I had holstered under my arm.

* * *

"I've officially seen the future happen. A flying car."

"My grandfather invented one in the 40's but kept it to himself. Until he had to trash the prototype to save the world. Long story," I said as we walked up to the nurses desk.

"John Quill's room please." Peter asked, an audible lump forming.

"508. Please put a mask on before entering. His immune system is weak." The nurse said, handing us two disposable masks. Taking Peter by the elbow, I led him slowly down the hall to the room the nurse gave. As we approached the doorway, I could see an elderly man laying on the bed, his body jaundiced from his liver failure.

"Peter," I said turning to find the man crying silently. His eyes never strayed from the sight of his grandfather.

"How long has it been?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"26 years." He sighed.

"Do you really want to make him wait another minute longer?" I said, and it seemed to be the mental push he needed. He took another step forward, and went to gently open the door. I saw the monitors jump in heart rate, as John Quill stirred from his slumber.

"Hi." Peter said quietly.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked as we entered.

"My uh… my name is…." Peter struggled, overcome with emotions as he locked eyes with his grandfather.

"Speak up boy." John said, cracking a small smile. I put a hand on Peter's shoulder and he cleared his throat, "My name is Peter."

John' smile instantly fell as he studied the man in front of his bed.

"July 9th, 1988 I was abducted from outside the hospital in St. Peter's, Missouri. You had asked me to stay in the hallway, as you went back in to mourn the loss of your daughter, my mother. I ran outside, where I was sucked into a… this is going to sound weird, a spaceship. I've been on the other side of the galaxy for 26 years, until I returned to Earth, by call of the Avengers."

"Peter Quill is my grandson. You dare come in her and pretend to be my missing grandson? Get out!" John said, tears running down his face.

"But I am your grandson. I had a black eye the day my mom died. Her best friend Wendy was there. She used to babysit me when you or Granny couldn't, and would always make chocolate chip cookies so that I would behave at the hospital. My mom gave me a gift the night she died, and you put it in my backpack." Peter was trying so hard to explain, but his grandfather was trying not to listen.

"Mr. Quill, do you know who I am?" I asked gently.

"You're Tony Stark's daughter. The Avenger. Siren, they call you?"

"Yes. I brought Quill here. I was the one who researched you for him. He is telling the truth."

"How do I know you are who you say?" John said, looking at Peter after a moment.

"What shirt was I wearing that night?" Quill said, grabbing something from inside his jacket.

"Dolores River…" John says as Peter lays the t-shirt across his grandfather's bed.

"Peter?" John said and Peter sighed, "I'm sorry I ran off."

"You came home," John said crying, pulling Peter in to hold him as tightly as he could.

I stepped back into the hall and watched silently. It reminded me of my mother and how our goodbye lasted all of a day, and it still wasn't enough. Now I have more questions than ever for her, and still need her for the little things.

"Miss, your neck is badly bruised. Have you been examined?" A voice said and I looked up to see a face I thought I'd never see again.

"You," I whispered with wide eyes.

"Sera?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Uh oh. Mystery person, who are you and how do you know Sera? Don't worry, not a bad guy. Just a blast from the past :) What did you think? More fluff again, I know.


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late post! I was in a bad mood and didn't remember. Anyways! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Steve's POV

After Sera left, Bucky took one look at me and said, "I'm sorry for what I did to her."

"Buck, we are all consenting adults. I get it now. Well, I understand it, but I don't like it. I was raised to believe sex should be between a man and a woman, but you taught me it was okay. The world is more open to things like this now, but I'm not okay with the idea of you beating her and abusing her body like that."

"Even if she likes it? Even when she begs for it?"

"Buck, we discussed that I would be in the room during said times to step in if I feel its not pleasurable for her anymore."

"You think I like that part of myself? I hate it. I don't want it, but it's like there is still a trigger inside my head Steve. When something happens, when things are out of my control, I go blank. I fight it, but I need control over myself sometimes, over the situation. This hasn't happened since Russia. It's not going to be an every week showing."

"Buck, I just want you to think about something first. Sera has been through a lot of fights, but none while she could possibly be pregnant. So the next time you feel like that, and need that special treatment for release, what if she's pregnant? How would you get it without hurting her like you did today? Because keeping the oxygen from her body will not only damage her, it would harm the figurative baby."

Bucky was quiet after that and got up, collecting the kids on each hip and walking out the open door. I knew where he was going. Sera had set up the upper floor of the stable as another apartment, and the kids loved the horses. I needed to blow off some steam. Walking towards the gym, I thought about how I left them, and how I found them this morning.

His metal arm was around her delicate neck.

His body pounding into her furiously.

The already deep bruises on her slender wrists.

As I approached, he didn't even look over at me. Just kept looking at her with those cold eyes, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. It was the Soldier in that moment.

But it wasn't.

As I approached the punching bag, I sent it flying from the first punch. Leaning over to grab another one, I heard a low whistle.

"Remind me never to get you that angry." A soft voice said from the doorway. I looked over as I took a few deep breaths and saw Natasha's slender form leaning up against the frame.

"What do you want Romanoff?"

"Is Sera around?" She asked.

"No she- You already know."

"I just wanted to see your reaction. From the way you said her name, something happened."

"Something did happen Natasha. A few days ago, remember? The day we were supposed to celebrate her, she nearly died!"

"But, she didn't Steve."

"But she could have. If she didn't have the Inhuman gene, we could have been having a funeral right now."

"Sera is alive." Natasha said, putting a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't meant to be comforting; it was weighted, as if to snap me out of my thought process. She took a stance on the mats and I conceded, bracing myself for the fight. She didn't speak, only attacked, most of which I could block if my head hadn't been so filled with anger.

She stopped and gave me a hard look, "There is something else bothering you."

"I found her and Bucky this morning." I sighed.

"And you're jealous they started without you?" She teased.

"He was choking her as…"

"Oh, I'm surprised this hasn't come up sooner." She smiled. My eyes narrowed in annoyance as I said, "She is covered in bruises."

"We both left each other covered in bruises after our time together." She smirked. I shook my head to clear the thought. I didn't want to think of Natasha that way.

"She seemed so okay with them, with the way he was treating her. I'm not okay with the bruises, the… abuse."

"It's not abuse when you trust that person. I can relate."

"What was his name?"

"Sasha. He was an instructor of mine in the Red Room. He had to… condition us to abuse. Some men need to feel like they are in control, and then secrets just spill from their mouths. When it came time for us to learn the art of seduction, he was the one that took our innocence."

"I'm sorry."

"I trusted him. I shouldn't have, according to my Headmistress. Love is for children. She would make us repeat it over and over as he taught us."

"Why don't you try seeing it from Bucky's perspective? He lost control, and Sera was helping him regain it. She wouldn't have said yes if she couldn't handle it. He trusted her judgment on what her body could handle."

"What if he forced it on her? I just can't look at him right now."

"He didn't. A dom will never force it on a submissive. A true dom that is, not this soft-core stuff they are making movies about. There are safe words, and they always ask questions to their submissive, wanting answers before they do anything. They take no as a no."

"I don't want to think about that stuff."

"But it applies Steve."

"Sera seems stronger." I said as I sank to the mat, resting my palms behind my back, with my legs stretched out in front of me. Natasha sat down, leaning her forearms on her propped up knee, saying, "She's going to need some more training. How to use her wings in a fight, the whole fireball thing."

"Well, Coulson is taking the agents back in a few days. She needs Daisy's knowledge of Inhumans."

"Actually, I was just coming to talk to you about that Captain Rogers." Coulson's voice said as he and Tony walked in.

"About Sera?"

"About SHIELD. I've been thinking about how hard it is for all of us when we are hours away from each other's bases. It would make more sense to be in the same area."

"So, I've already purchased the next 500 acres, around our own land, for the base and Sera made a point to mention the Helicarrier the other day to me. Housing in the city would cause too much attention if it needed to come down for maintenance." Tony explained, agreeing with Phil on being out here.

"You want the Helicarrier?" I asked Phil.

"I think it would be mutually beneficial to both teams. Having a fully trained staff operating and maintaining it, while allowing it as a neutral zone for rest between missions overseas. There would be less need for using jet fuel in such large quantities, and it would mean a large number of advantages for us. Twice as many eyes on satellite information and a shorter response time."

While everything he said made sense, I was still not convinced.

"Daisy and Lincoln would be here to teach her more often, Steve." Natasha said, and I sighed.

"So long as we all agree, we run our own ships."

"And we work together. No one has seniority." Phil agreed.

"We discuss things as a team. Everyone has a say, a vote, a voice." I said sternly.

"So we're on the same page," Phil smirked. I nodded, "We are."

Tony interrupted us by saying, "Well now I have a building to design. ARSENAL, help me draw up specs. I want three floors, and a sub-level for a shooting range. Shall I design you a sister? How about a baby brother?"

"I have no preference of gender Sir. Madam designed me and I believe she shall once again want to design and create for SHIELD."

"Fine. She gets to do all the fun stuff. I do like the name LUCY though…" Tony said as he disappeared down the hall.

"Should we have someone make sure he doesn't go overboard?" Natasha said and I looked at Phil.

"I'll call our scientist wrangler to oversee him." Phil smirked, as he pulled out his phone to call Darcy as he walked out of the gym

"I've enjoyed our chat Rogers. Now, what are you going to do?"


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N:**_ MONDAY! Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

Songs used in this chapter _I Will Always Return_ by Bryan Adams and _Rise Up_ by Andra Day

* * *

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I do. I'm sorry, that night was such a blur."

"Yeah, I don't even think I gave you my name." The doctor smiled at me.

"It's Kyle Anderson, by the way." The old one night stand said, and I sighed.

"It's nice to see you again Kyle."

"You too Sera. I'm really sorry I didn't call you after that night. It was a really stupid move on my part. I want to thank you, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because I learned something about myself. You were so open and brave about your sexuality in University, that I thought I should be too. After our night together, I finally realized why I was never as comfortable around girls as I wanted to be."

"You came out." I said, a small smile starting on my lips.

"Now, I'm married." He said, holding up his left hand to show his wedding band.

"I'm glad for you Kyle."

"You're a superhero, huh? Not many guys can say they were with a superhero."

"Actually, on my part, a lot of people can say that." I laughed, making him smile.

"Well, I don't judge. I was doing my residency and still found time to have one-night stands. It's how I met my husband."

"You know how I met mine," I smirked as I watched Peter and John talk.

"I have to tell you something. It's been my little secret for years, but it finally came out about 6 months ago. After our night together, I was pregnant."

"What? I have a child?" He said, absolutely floored.

"It didn't last though. I was on my way to my first pre-natal appointment when I was mugged and beaten. Miscarriage."

"Sera. I'm… I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"Neither of us would be happy together. It's not like you had to marry me."

"But I might have been with you, in the sense of walking with you to your appointment, and I could have defended you."

"I hadn't been trained at that point in my life. I was only 17, remember?"

"Yeah, you were the smartest person at school."

"But it was that attack that set things in motion for me. I learned how to defend myself. I became cold, and it hardened me. It was the push I needed to get on the right path. If I had never met you, I might not have ever worked for SHIELD, or met my father, my husbands, saved the world. So, I've been waiting for the last 8 years to say this: Thank you."

"I don't know how to say your welcome to that." He said, confused.

"I would have loved that baby, but fate had other plans. You set me on the right path, and for that, I owe you. Anything you need, please don't hesitate to call." I said, handing him a card.

"Would you believe that I need a reference?" He said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Where at?"

"New York Pres. I've got an interview there in two weeks."

"I will call the Chief of Surgery myself if I have to." I replied. I looked back in on Peter and he was sitting next to John, watching him sleep. Kyle's eyes followed where mine went and sighed, "His liver-"

"Is failing, I know. That's his long lost grandson in there. He was abducted from Earth the same day his mother died."

"What?" Kyle said incredulously.

"Yeah. Even after alien invasions, killer AI's and Hydra, I'm still surprised by certain things."

"You've desensitized yourself to a lot."

"Yeah. But as a psychologist, I have to."

"So what's your specialty?"

"I'm actually a general surgeon. Mr. Quill is my patient."

"What can you share? He's not receiving another liver, correct?"

"No, he is not. He has chosen to die."

"Do not resuscitate," I sighed.

"Correct."

* * *

After I had returned home, sans Quill, I carefully walked up to our apartment to find Steve bathing one of our kids. As he heard me, Steve looked up and gave me a small smile, before going back to talking to Callie about bubbles. She was responding in babbles as usual, and he would continue to show her how to make a bubble beard. Bucky was changing Elijah in the nursery, making farting noises on his bare stomach, and my boy squealed from the tickling stubble of his father's chin.

"Superhusbands!" I said, taking a picture of both and posting it on Instagram. Making sure the picture was not traceable to our location first.

"Come on babe," Steve groaned playfully as he wipe the bubbles off his head.

"I think it's cute," I winked.

"Superhusbands, huh?" Bucky said, bringing over Elijah, who practically launched himself at me.

"Silly monkey," I teased, nipping his neck playfully.

"Duh." I replied, kissing him sweetly. He pulled back and carefully tilted my head to the side. As I realized what he was doing, I pulled back saying, "Bucky, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"I had some time to think about what happened, and what could have happened." He started, and I went to object and he covered my mouth with his left hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and he said, "Let me finish?"

"Steve brought up a good point after you left this morning. What if we hadn't known you were pregnant, and my actions towards you effected that pregnancy?" He said sitting me down on the couch.

"But I'm not. At least that I'm aware of." I said, counting backwards to my last period.

"My point is, I need to learn to get control another way. We are already rough on your body when we…"

"Fill both holes?" I teased.

"Yes. And I don't want to use you like that. You are my wife, not a punching bag."

"You aren't using me like a punching bag. But if this is your decision, I can respect that."

"Okay Mommy, bedtime," Steve said, coming out with Callie all bundled up in her onesie pajamas.

"Hi baby girl."

"Mama," Elijah said, giving me a grumpy look.

"No buts little love, it's bedtime for you two. We can snuggle tomorrow morning." I smiled, picking up both and bringing them back to their nursery. As I laid them down, and pulled their blankets over their little bodies, they fidgeted.

"How about a different song tonight?" I whispered and they looked up, excited.

 _I hear the wind across the plain_

 _A sound so strong - that calls my name_

 _It's wild like the river - it 's warm like the sun_

 _Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

 _Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown_

 _This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_

 _The moon on the mountains_

 _The whisper through the trees_

 _The waves on the water_

 _Let nothing come between this and me_

 _Couse everything I want - is everything that's here_

 _And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear_

As I got my voice got softer, I leaned down to gently kiss their smooth foreheads, brushing back Callie's forming dark curls and Elijah's blonde tuft.

 _And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned_

 _It's to here - I will always...always return_

As my voice faded, I backup slowly, putting on their lullabies, and closing the door gently. I turned to see Steve looking up at me from the couch. Narrowing my eyes at him, I bit out, "Don't think I don't know what you said to him."

"It was a valid fear that I expressed. On top of your safety."

I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head, and entering our closet. Throwing on my dancing shorts, my purple sports bra and a flowy tank top, I kissed Bucky's cheek, while picking up the monitor slowly.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked softly.

"To clear my head." I responded, walking out of our apartment.

I passed Loki and Maria in the lounge, laughing with Sam over something. Jane and Darcy had pulled Thor and Fitz into the movie room, while Jemma and Pietro were content to cuddle on the couch in the lounge. As I walked past the training rooms, I saw Brock lifting while Wanda practiced moving objects with her powers. Daisy was sparing with Trip and Lincoln with May. He was improving. Natasha and Gamora were sharpening their knives while watching their surroundings. I smiled as I past them. Natasha needed more people like her to relate to.

As I entered the studio, I said, "ARSENAL."

"Yes Ma'am. How was your trip?"

"Sad. It reminded me of when my mom died."

"I am displeased to hear that ma'am. If I had arms, I would offer a hug." She said, making me smirk.

"Thank you for the thought A," I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"May I inquire why your neural scans show an influx of melancholy?"

"I miss my mom," I whispered. A moment of silence beat, before a video played on the mirror. My tears fell before I even realized what it was.

" _Baby, don't cry_ ," My mom's voice said as I held my cut knee. I remembered the first time I ever rode a bike. She let me go, because I needed to learn without her. And she wanted to get it on video.

" _What happens when we fall?"_ She asked, as she brushed off my wound and placed a large Band-Aid over it. Putting down the camera, I noticed it got us both in the shot as she tilted my chin up and looked in my eyes. The 'me' in the video looked confused, until she said, " _We rise up and try again_."

"Thank you ARSENAL. It thought that was lost to the sands of time," I cried, as the video cut and I saw my mom's smiling face, looking down at me.

"You are welcome. Might I suggest a song Ma'am?" She said.

"I trust your judgment A. You've never steered me wrong before." She said as I shed my top and took a deep breath. The music started and I knew why ARSENAL had picked it.

 _You're broken down and tired_

 _Of living life on a merry-go-round_

 _And you can't find the fighter_

 _But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

 _We gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _High like the waves_

 _I'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _For you [4x]_

 _When the silence isn't quiet_

 _And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_

 _And I know you feel like dying_

 _But I promise we'll take the world to it's feet_

 _And move mountains_

 _Bring it to it's feet_

 _And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _For you [4x]_

 _All we need, all we need is hope_

 _And for that we have each other_

 _And for that we have each other_

 _We will rise_

 _We will rise_

 _We'll rise, oh oh_

 _We'll rise_

 _I'll rise up_

 _Rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I will rise a thousand times again_

 _And we'll rise up_

 _High like the waves_

 _We'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _We'll rise up_

 _And we'll do it a thousand times again_

 _For you oh oh oh oh oh [3x]_

As the last note was sung, my wings spread of their on volition. Feeling the muscles ripple underneath the soft tips of fire, I felt more empowered than I ever have in my life. Not when I graduated early, finished University before I was 20, learnt I was the daughter of a genius. Not when I was named an Agent, an Avenger, a mother, a wife.

A hero.

"Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions," I said, as a shadow in my peripheral vision became clearer.

"Wanda, hey. How'd you get in-" I said, before I realized she still came in here to dance occasionally. She had a code.

"I sensed your hurt."

"It's nothing." I said, brushing away a bead of sweat as my wings folded into my back.

"Missing your mother?" She asked, and I smirked.

"This reading people's minds thing? It's not very fair," I teased.

"Come on, I need a moment outside. It's a beautiful night," She smiled, taking my hand and I grabbed my tank top. As we walked down the stairs, I noticed the training rooms had pretty much emptied, except for Brock waiting for Wanda. He smiled at me and said, "Glad you could join us."

"Join you?" I smiled.

"Brock and I wanted to ask you something," Wanda said, nervously.

"Oh god, did he knock you up?" I teased, and Wanda blushed, "No."

"Would you witness for us?" Brock asked, making my jaw drop to the floor.

"Hell yeah!" I smiled, hugging Wanda. I pulled back to find a petite Emerald cut Ruby, on a thin silver band.

"Red is her color," Brock smiled before I launched myself to hug my cousin.

"When? Where?" I asked, excited.

"Friday. We have a minister coming up for a small ceremony."

"Can I suggest the perfect place? I found it on my ride with Sunchaser the other day. It overlooks our valley, and at sunrise, it's beyond perfect." I said, imagining it.

"It sounds perfect." Wanda smiled.

"Do you have a dress?" I asked, and as she was about to answer, I heard a loud voice cry out from the monitor, "Mama!"

"I was hoping they would skip this stage." I sighed, as I turned the volume down, "I would love to talk to you guys tomorrow about this."

"Oh, Sera, Natasha was looking for you too. She seemed nervous, and I don't like it when she is. She unpredictable." Brock said as I kissed both their cheeks.

"Thank you for the heads up."


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N:**_ Two for One tonight! You get two chapters :) No reason, just wanted to surprise you when I announced the new posting day. SUNDAYS are awesome, and Mondays are starting to get me down again. Anyways, enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

"I would like to take you up on that offer." Natasha said as I sat down next to her in the kitchen. Grabbing the kettle in front of her, I noticed it was green tea and sighed as I poured a cup of my own..

"Refresh my memory." I asked, carefully taking a small sip of the hot liquid.

"February 2010. Regarding if I ever changed my mind, you would be more than willing."

"Ah. So you've talked to Bruce finally."

"Sera," she said, sounding scared.

"Nat, you know I'd do anything for you. Screw what Steve and Bucky think. This is more important than their opinion."

"I'd have to do treatment. Dr. Cho is more than willing to help us out," She explained.

"I'm aware of the procedure too," I smiled softly.

"Sera, I've wanted this for over two years now. I'm ready."

"I know. I watched it change you. Looking at my children, I noticed how your eyes were softer, you'd hold them closer. The Mother gene is strong in you." I teased.

"But after the Red Room-"

"Natasha, it is still possible that you are producing eggs. Sterilization doesn't mean that they kill your ovaries." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm scared it did." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Вы сильнее , чем эта сестра. Это не будет разорвать вас." I whispered.

"Это может быть просто." She said back.

"Always and forever. If you need me to carry your child for nine months, I'm happy to do it. You are my sister in every way that matters. I love you," I said, taking her hand.

"Don't get sappy on me Stark," She smirked.

"Besides, who else here has seen you naked? Besides Bruce," I teased, and she shoved my shoulder playfully.

* * *

The next morning instead of taking Sunchaser or Sweet Feet for a run, I let them out to graze while I walked around the field with Joey. He was enjoying the ability to run with the horses along the fence line, and I was just enjoying the morning light filtering through the trees.

I was helping two little people walk beside me, anxious to run for a bit, and play with Joey. I was convinced they didn't need my help to get around anymore, since they had learned to walk. Their legs were surprisingly strong, because Elijah would take off, running in random directions. And Callie would just run ahead. Joey would herd them back towards me. Callie would giggle as Joey licked her face as he passed her, and Elijah would squeal as he ran back to me.

"Come on babes," I smiled, showing them the leaves that were falling to the ground around our field.

"Mama," Callie said, asking me to pick her up.

"Oh no, you could have faked it for another two months. Now you walk on your own," I smiled, gently tugging her hand along.

"Cawie!" Elijah said, showing her a leaf.

"Liyah," She smiled, taking the orange leaf her brother offered.

"This is a leaf. It's what on the trees all around this field. Every tree has leaves, but some lose theirs in the fall and winter. Other stay green all year," I said softly, to their mesmerized eyes.

"Green?"

"This is orange." I smiled, pointing to the leaf.

"Green!" Elijah said, pointing to the trees.

"That's right my handsome little man," I smiled again, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"Mama, what color is dis?" Callie asked, pointing to Joey's fur coat.

"Gold."

"It's pwetty," She smiled, petting Joey softly.

"Yes it is little love." I remarked, petting her curly brown locks. Her hair was growing fast, as was Elijah's. His was more golden, like his Dad's but, straight to a point. It was hard to style, until I learned how Steve managed to style his hair back in the 40's. And then it was simple. The coif worked wonders until I could figure out how to do anything else.

"How are my favorite grandkids?" My Dad said, as he landed in his suit and stepped out, wearing a nice 3 piece suit.

"Grandpa!" They yelled, moving to tackle his legs.

"How's it going Gramps?" I smiled, kissing his cheek as he picked up both kids.

"Yikes, they are getting heavy."

"Yeah. I let them walk on their own now."

"Since when?" He laughed as he kissed their faces over and over.

"Since they learned to run." I laughed. His eyes landed on my neck and said, "Was there a fight that I didn't hear about?"

"Uhhh, sort of." I said turning to walk him back to the base.

"FRIDAY, park it in the Hangar." He said to his suit.

"Yes Boss," The AI responded, closing the suit and flying it into the open hangar door.

"That Quinn fellow back yet?"

"Quill, and no. His grandfather's funeral is today. I wanted to fly down there in support, but it didn't seem like he wanted company. Gamora wanted to go, but understood her skin might cause some adverse reactions in the attendees."

"I'll say. Green is her color, but the magenta tips is too much for me."

"Says the diva that insisted on the most inconspicuous colors for his armor, gold and hot rod red. Anyways. You don't want to hear how I got this bruise. It's not important, and it's been dealt with. Sort of."

"God, it's not something kinky, is it?"

My silence confirmed things for him, because he shook his body in disgust.

"Ma'am, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes would like me to extend an invitation to yourself and Mr. Stark for breakfast."

"Kitchen, A?" I asked.

"The rooftop garden." She responded.

"Okay, family time," I said, taking Elijah from Dad's arms and putting him on my shoulders.

* * *

Russian Translation:

Вы сильнее , чем эта сестра. Это не будет разорвать вас= _You are stronger than this sister. It will not be the thing that breaks you._

Это может быть просто= _It may just be._


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N:** Enjoy your extra chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABc or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

The next few days went off without a problem in sight. Quill and Rocket gave us a way of contacting them and we promptly had to hide it from my father, who wanted to take it apart and re-engineer the tech. We were just about back into the natural swing of life and relaxation when Brock got a tip about a Black Market arms dealer in Lagos. And we had to put the mini wedding plans on hold.

"He's after something. What I don't know, but my contacts say that he is moving fast."

"Name?" Steve asked, arms crossed as he stood in his suit. I had just finished zipping up my new suit when Natasha threw a pair of jeans and a ball cap at me.

"Recon first," she said, as I covered up the place where my wings would sprout through the back.

"Thanks again Fitz," I smiled, as Brock said, "Francis Killian. British merc with a vendetta."

"Dammit Ajax," I snarled.

"You know him?" Everyone said in unison.

"Not personally. He's a major pain in my ass though. He was the one who created the merc with the mouth, that I know as Deadpool. Wade Wilson."

"Wilson?" Hunter said, "I'd heard he'd gotten cancer before he dropped off the face of the earth."

"Almost. Ajax forced his cells to mutate. He is X-gene, but not through birth. I don't want to bother the Professor with this one. Let's deal with is quietly, and then I will fill them in."

"So what's he doing in Lagos?"

"Oh, I feel history repeating itself…" I whispered to Natasha.

"He's not collecting them though. He's creating them and selling them to the highest bidder." Natasha said, as Coulson said, "I'd rather not tempt the situation. We'll take comm's and standby if you need backup."

"This man is lethal on his own. His own mutation caused his nerve endings to fry, so he feels no pain. He feels no emotions either. He isn't one to think about civilian casualties." I explained.

"We need to be prepared. Things could get hairy, fairly quickly." I said, looking to Steve. He turned to Bucky, who just pumped his gun once to say, "I'm prepared."

As we loaded up Zephyr One, I kissed my babies goodbye, and Jemma said, "I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will sister," I smiled, winking at her as I backed up.

"Say bye-bye to Mummy and Daddies," Jemma said softly and the kids waved, "Byyyyyeee!"

I was sitting in the control room while everyone geared up for this mission. Steve and Bucky had talked one night and come to a better understanding, because the night that the Guardians left, I was doted on gently. Just thinking about it got me all hot and bothered. It wasn't an act for them, it was their own version of make up sex. I was happy to be the buffer.

"Sera, you're up. Wanda, follow about 15 feet behind, and stop at random stalls. I'll be behind you, and I'll give you signals if you need them." Natasha said. As I wandered down the street, I noticed the unmistakable shimmer of the Quinjet's cloaking, as they dropped Steve off on a building closer to the facility. Sam was stealthy as they dropped him off, but he was feeling smug about his sidekick I built him last week.

"Redwing liking his perch?" I teased as I sat down and ordered a cup of tea.

"Loving it." Sam commented.

"SHIELD agents, be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Natasha said as I sat down in a chair, calling out an order for tea. A waitress saw me and smiled over, giving a wave, and turning before she could see Wanda and Nat slid into random open chairs in the small plaza. The city bustled around us, and I enjoyed the smells of spice stands wafting around us.

"Who else wants to take one of out Bruce's books and get lost for a few months in a random country?"

"Eh, I could use a holiday to visit New Zealand. I want to go see the Hobbit Holes," I heard Fitz say.

"Nerd," Pietro teased his girlfriend's best friend.

"Wanda, what do you see?" I heard Steve's voice ask. He knew that Natasha and I saw everything, but was gauging how she studied her surroundings.

"Standard beat cops. Small station, quiet street. It's a good target."

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means…"

"Camera's," She said, scratching under her nose to hide the fact she was talking.

"Both cross streets are one way?"

"Compromised escape routes." She said, and I gave her a small smile from the corner of my eye.

"Mean's our guy doesn't care about being scene, and he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover about half way up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute."

"It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns. Which means more headaches for somebody, probably us."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind right?"

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature."

"Hey, she's doing better than I did my first undercover op." I said, "And I'll get you a Red Range Rover for your birthday Wanda."

"Mine needs to be silver!" I heard Pietro say and I sighed, "Of course. You're twins. Duh."

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" I heard Sam's voice as I nibbled on a scone.

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Natasha joked.

"Eyes on target folks. Rumlow's lead is solid, and I don't want to lose this guy."

"If he sees us coming that will be kinda hard. We're the Avengers." Sam teased.

"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it."

"Redwing, do your thing," I smiled into my cup of tea. Throwing down a few dollars, and calling out a thank you, I saw Natasha's look of confusion as I kept walking.

"Give me x-ray." I heard Sam say to his new buddy, "The truck's loaded for max weight, and the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram."

"Go now." Steve said calmly. Bucky came up behind me, as I ripped off my khaki jacket, to reveal my new suit.

"Why?" Wanda asked as I groaned as I felt my wings grow from my body. Grabbing a hold of Bucky from behind, I shot up as he cocked his gun, ready to take out the driver.

"He's not hitting the police," Steve said as Bucky took aim. The driver jumped out of the vehicle before Bucky could get a good shot. The truck hit the barrier in front of the Institute For Infectious Disease, and cleared a pathway for two cargo vans. They stopped and unloaded as I got Bucky to high ground. As I turned, I saw Steve shooting into the compound, hidden behind his shield.

"I think you're spirit animal is a turtle." I teased, as I shot back up to take out the vans.

"Body armor, AR 15's. I make seven hostiles." Steve panted, as I heard Sam swooping around to catch the stragglers I missed on the roof.

"I make five," He said as Wanda floated into the courtyard. I saw what she was about to do and shot over to send a kick to the man's chest.

"Four," I smirked, as Sam met me on the ground with Wanda.

"Our guy is on the third floor."

"I've got it." I yelled, as I grabbed Steve and flew him straight through the window, stopping short of the opening myself.

"Thank you Siren," Steve said, and I could hear the goddamn smirk in his voice, before I heard the _ping_ 'ing of his shield.

"Wanda, the gas!" I said, and she began to pull it, as Sam and Bucky watched her back.

"Pietro, get those people out of there!" I said

I saw a door open to the side of the building and yelled, "Francis?"

"Siren, we meet again." He yelled before his men opened fire on my. Throwing my wings around me, I felt the bullets disintegrate as they touch the heat my wings emitted.

"Were you x-gene all along love? Angel is going to be upset you've taken her nickname," He taunted.

"I'm InHuman you bastard," I yelled as I heard a bomb go off. Looking around, I noticed that one of the men was Angel Dust and she had locked Natasha in a truck after dropping a grenade into it. Nat was okay, uninjured as she used a human shield. But Francis had grabbed a truck as I was distracted and started shooting at the top floor where Steve was. Grabbing Angel by her neck, I tried hurling her out of the truck, only for her to punch me square in the chest, and send me back 30 feet.

"A boob punch?" I asked out loud, "How dirty is that?"

"Sam, he's in an AMV heading North," I heard Steve say as everyone started bolting in the direction of the truck.

"Coulson, cut them off!" Natasha yelled, as she grabbed her motorcycle again and started making her way to follow Sam and Steve. I found Wanda and she flew along side me.

"Cornered them in a market."

"I've got four, they're splitting up," Sam said as Wanda and I approached.

"I've got Francis!" I yelled happily, moving to the central part of the market.

"I've got the two on the left." Natasha said into the comm's.

"SHIELD agents, start moving civilian's out of there." Coulson said as I spotted Francis.

"Oi, Ajax. We never got to finish our conversation," I said, making him stop.

"I'm empty! He doesn't have it," I heard Sam in my ear, before Steve and Bucky came out of nowhere.

"He's mine. I can't take Angel, but you two can," I said, as I faced of against Ajax. He smiled as my husbands looked confused. As I predicted, Angel came out of nowhere as well, aiming for me, but catching Steve's shield instead, sending her back into a fruit stand.

Ajax swung at me, but I snatched my swords out from behind my back, and blocked the incoming axe.

"I've missed you love. When did I see you last?" He growled, "Oh yes. You were on your back for me."

"Only because you shot me in the shoulder. I blacked out before I could kill you," I snarled, pushing him back and grabbing his arm, setting my hand ablaze. His eyes widen in surprise and awe, but he didn't flinch. Before I could reach out to punch him in the jaw, his head cracked down on mine and I fell back, gasping in pain.

"Now now love, I think I'll enjoy, taking my time with you here," Francis said, as he straddled my hips, readying to begin punching me. As I closed my eyes and moved to block him with my arms, I felt his weight disappear and a crash.

"Siren, you didn't think to invite me?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Wilson," I panted.

"Remember me?" I heard as Deadpool came into my vision. He was standing in front of me, as I laid on the ground.

"No, fucker. Not that kind of fight," I said, knocking Wilson to his ass, and moving to tranq the British bastard.

"Not today love." Francis smiled as I saw a bomb vest being thrown in front of my feet. Grabbing it and moving to let my wings shoot out, I saw a smirking Angel Dust. She had a small device in her hands and I shot up as she pushed the button. As the bomb in my hands went off, I felt my body absorbing the heat, though my skin began to blister at the instensity. As the burn died down, I felt it building up in my system. Screaming in agony, I knew if I lost control I could harm a lot of people with the force of the blast alone.

"Sera!" I heard Daisy yell. With a painful scream, I released the intensive heat out of my hands, and straight into the sky. As the fire left me, I felt the oxygen leaving my body as well.

I was helpless as my lungs stopped, my heart raced on and my eyes closed, on my way down to the ground.


	78. Chapter 78

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this is so late! Work has been crazy and we are in the middle of packing to move across country. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

"Smhma."

...Was that Charlie Brown's teacher?

"Surha."

...Nope. Maybe it was Big Bird.

"Sera."

Ah, much clearer. It was Daisy.

"Fuck, what happened?" I breathed, before trying to open my eyes. I noticed a group of raised voices in the background and realized we were on Zephyr One, on our way back, I presumed.

"Wanda caught you as you fell. You absorbed too much of the blast, and your skin started to burn, as if from radiation." Jemma explained over a video feed, as I noticed I was in a medical cell.

Everyone was outside, looking in on me.

"Am I radioactive?" I asked, sitting up.

"Don't move. Mr. Wilson offered us some of his blood, to speed up your accelerated healing process. We've already started the transfusion."

"WILSON!" I yelled and I saw his head snap to the side, as his focus left the group of angry cinnamon rolls in front of him.

"Hey, feathered freak. Glad you made it." He smiled, "I almost didn't get to use my pick up line on you."

"And what was that?" Bucky asked angrily, as Steve held him back.

"Well, it went along the lines of "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven", but you are also made up of fire, so I was going to end it with, "Cause you're the most beautiful version of Lucifer.""

"I'm going to end you," I said seriously. He cracked a smile and said, "Try it Feathers, but it doesn't stick."

"Jemma, when can I strangle him?"

"Uh, you should be healed within the next few hours. For now, we are tracking the radioactivity in your blood to determine when it's safe for us to enter."

"UGH!" I said, laying back down and noticing the mirror on the beside table. Picking it up and slowly raising it to my face, I saw that the ends of my hair had singed and my eyebrows were slowly growing back in.

"I'm really going to kill you now. I JUST SHAPED THESE EYEBROWS!" I screamed at Wilson, who high tailed it out of the med bay.

"Sera, calm down." Steve sighed, putting a hand on the glass.

"Hey," I smiled to him and Bucky.

"Did you call my Dad?" I said, feeling small.

"Yeah, and he's going to meet us at the base. He wanted to fly out, but he couldn't cancel on the MIT Donor's speech."

"I get that," I chuckled, "Not this year, but the next, I've been asked to speak at the commencement."

"But, there is a certain Stark that would like to speak to you," Jemma said, turning the camera towards a redhead with Elijah on her lap.

"Mom!" I smiled.

"Oh Sera," Pepper said, covering her mouth and sobbing over the video feed.

"Mom, I'm okay. Just singed hair."

"Jemma tells me that you are radioactive?"

"Uh, I'm assuming so. I trust Jemma, but I can't really tell."

"How are you feeling? No sickness from the radiation?"

"No that you mention it, no. I feel… surprisingly fine."

"Radiation levels for you blood have been normal for the last hour, but we aren't taking any chances." I heard Bobbi say from outside and I nodded.

"Mom, I'll look better when I get there. And text Dad to let him know he shouldn't worry. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Pepper said, blowing a kiss and taking Elijah away from the screen before he could see me.

"Am I basically a human atom bomb now?" I asked Daisy, confused as to why I didn't blow up.

"I've never heard of anything like this, from Jiying or Lincoln."

"Will I be okay when we get back to base? I may have to ask Professor Xavier if he's heard of this." I asked Jemma.

"You should be stable enough. We need to do an analysis of your blood under the mass spec."

"Can I at least get off of the bed?" I asked, taking the IV line and unhooking it carefully.

"Sera, you burnt through your suit. You are in a hospital gown," Bobbi said, concerned for my exposed backside.

"Eh, it's all girls here, except for my husbands. And would you look at that? A bathrobe!" I smiled, slipping it on, hooking the IV back up to my arm.

"What?" I said as they all stared me down with unpleased looks.

* * *

"Sera, you're wounds should finish healing in approximately 23.7 minutes," Vision said as my cell was unloaded.

"Thanks Vis."

"Brock," Wanda smiled, running up to her soon to be husband.

"Can someone get me out of here, before I break myself out?" I said annoyed as everyone left me.

"Don't move missy," Jemma said, analyzing my blood quickly, and smiling when the results showed up.

"Okay, you're clear." She announced, unlocking my cell and laughing as I bolted out.

"ARSENAL?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Get a message to Professor Xaiver. We ran into Ajax, but could not apprehend him."

"Message sent. It is good to know you survived Ma'am."

"Love you too A," I smiled, as Steve and Bucky crushed me in a hug.

"I think we need to re-evaluate some things. For one, none of you boneheads saw the bomb, and two, I wasn't exactly sure I was going to make it."

"So, now can we talk about your retirement?" Bucky said seriously.

"No, just that I won't be going into the field as much. I mean, at least not for another year."

"A year? That's not what we meant Sera." Steve said, frowning.

"No, we need to talk about something important. In private." I sighed, leading them up to the apartment. Pepper was outside the nursery when we walked in, and ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm okay Mom. When is Dad supposed to be here?" I asked noticing the phone that was ringing non-stop in her hands.

"He's gonna be here tonight. Now that I know you are okay, I need to take his calls. I can't talk to him when all he wants is updates, and to talk about the company, and funding grants." She sighed.

"Hey, take a minute for yourself first." I said, noticing her frustration.

"Okay. I'm so glad you are ali-ve," She choked.

"I love you Mom," I said, hugging her once more.

"I love you too. Rest up," she smiled and left the room, wiping her eyes. As I watched her leave, I heard Bucky tip- toeing over to the nursery door.

"Napping. Now what's this about a year?"

"Well, once I'm pregnant, a year would start then." I said, and their jaws dropped.

"Sera, you want another child? Right now?" Steve asked, confused. I could see that they were starting to get excited so I held up my hand.

"It's not my child." I said, and the light in their eyes dimmed.

"Who's is it?" Bucky asked, sounding angry.

"I made a promise. 6 years ago, I promised Natasha that I would offer up my womb for her, if she ever chose to have a child."

"Why doesn't Natasha use her own uterus?" Steve inquired, sounding jealous.

"Don't get all territorial on me. It's my body, I can use it however I damn well like," I said in a dead calm tone. Both of them gave a small look to the other before settling down on the couch.

"Natasha asked me to share this with you, and only you two. So no blabbing this to anyone else until things are set in motion, or she says its okay to tell."

"During her time in the Red Room, she learned a multitude of skills. Some not very ladylike, and others like "Love is for children." When they deemed her ready to be the Black Widow, she went through a 'graduation ceremony'. They sterilized her, so that if she were on a mission, she wouldn't get pregnant and jeopardize their program. They did this to all their recruits and graduates, so that they had one less thing to worry about on the job. Their version of sterilization was to make sure that an embryo never reached her uterus. It would die, because there would be nowhere viable for it to grow."

"Bruce and Natasha have discussed this at lengths, that they want a child. Natasha convinced Bruce to test himself, because they didn't know if his incident made _everything_ radioactive. Apparently it doesn't, so I don't have to worry about a raging mini Hulk in my uterus. And her body is still producing eggs."

"At the time I offered it to Natasha, I wasn't looking for love, or a guy. It was before I met Bucky in Russia, and well before Steve was de-frosted. She laughed in my face, but I told her that there would come a day when she would want to be a mother. And I would be willing to help her achieve that dream."

"And that is why neither of you get to have any say in the matter. After that, we can discuss another child. But until that time, I am going on hormone treatments like Natasha, and neither of you are getting in my vagina, unless you've got a rubber on." I said with finality, before smiling. I knew I had gotten my way, when they sighed in defeat.

"Now, I need to rest a bit. I would appreciate snuggles from my superhusbands, if they don't mind." I teased, backing up towards the bed. Steve's weary smile hit my heart, as I watched them both peel off their suits. I smirked as I realized how Bucky and Steve were looking at me.

"Okay, maybe a good shag first." I breathed, noticing their darkened eyes.

"Natasha told us about your hobby." Steve said, walking towards me.

"No, she shouldn't have. You may have to go repent," I teased.

"It's not any worse than what we've been doing. That's unnatural," Bucky smirked.

"If it happens in nature, how can it be unnatural?" I smiled.

"Would you dance for us sometime?"

"Maybe. Did you look it up?" I smirked, as Steve pulled my back flush against his front.

"Yes, and the little I saw of it were more acrobatics than strip tease." He chuckled, as Bucky got on his knees in front of Steve and I.

"That's all I do it for. It's an amazing core workooooooooh," I moaned as they started massaging my body sensually.


	79. Chapter 79

_**A/N:**_ Bonus chapter! To make up for my lateness. Enjoy;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

As the kids woke up from their naps, I got a message from Pepper saying that Dad was on his way to the base. So, after getting dressed and collecting the giggling masses of twins from their nursery, the three of us went to the kitchen, in search of food. Bucky was making silly faces as the kids

I noticed Wanda and Bruce talking in the lab. I didn't think much of it, until I saw Bruce turning slightly green. Breaking away from Steve and Bucky, I took Callie into the lab to find Wanda trying to apologize to Bruce for something. Her eyes were sparking red and he was glaring at her. But as I stepped nearer to Bruce to talk him down, he roared and pushed me back. Hard. But after what felt like a full minute, I fell onto my back, cradling my sweet girl to my chest.

"God, I really can't take anymore hits today," I moaned, feeling my head for any damage. None, okay. Looking up, I saw that I was in the lab still. So, I was wondering where everyone was. I was used to waking up from a major injury to my husbands around me.

"Mama!" I heard a small voice say, and I noticed Callie clinging onto me.

"Hey babycakes. Where'd your Daddies go? I figured they would be all over us for getting hurt again. Overprotective cinnamon rolls." I teased, looking her over. It seemed like she was uninjured, except for a small cut on her forehead.

"ARSENAL, where is everyone?" I asked, confused as I kissed Callie's boo boo. Wanda and Bruce were just here, where did they go?

"Intruder alert." I heard FRIDAY's voice say.

"Whoa. Dad, I said you _couldn't_ put FRIDAY here. Two AI's is confusing enough," I sighed, trying to pick myself up off the floor, and then picking up my little girl.

"Stand down, and state your reasons for being here," I heard Vision say. Turning and squinting, I noticed Vision hovering over me.

"Vis, what are you talking about? It's me, Sera." I said, holding Callie tighter.

"I do not know you. Now, I ask again, who are you and what is your business here?" Vision stated, head inclined in threat.

"Vision, where is my Dad? He should have been here by now." I said, not understanding his threatening posture.

"I do not know who your father is."

"Uh, yes you do. He helped create you. Tony Stark? Doesn't that mean something?"

"Shall I contact Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY said.

"Hold that please." Vision said, noticing my confusion. His head inclined again, looking deep into my eyes and I wondered what was going through that android head of his.

"Vision, are you malfunctioning?" I asked, scared that Ultron's original programing was winning the fight for control of the andriod.

"You do resemble Mr. Stark. But he has no known children." Vision said.

"What are you talking about? I'm Sera Stark. Well, it's Rogers-Barnes now, but I'm still a Stark. Vision, do you not remember me?"

"Out of the whole planet, no Sarah Stark exists." FRIDAY's voice said suddenly.

"How are you spelling my name? It's Seraphina. S-e-r-a-"

"Vision, you just disappeared. Do I suck at Chess or some-" Rhodey's voice stopped when he noticed me. I turned to my uncle, only to be shocked by the robotic exoskeleton on his lower half.

"Rhodey, did Fitz build you those? It looks like my Dad's tech. Wait, why do you have them? A new lining for the suit?" I said, looking closer at the robotic legs.

"Who are you and how did you get in this building?" His Colonel voice demanded.

"Rhodey, it's me, Sera. Sera Stark?" I asked, feeling annoyed. They were all playing a prank on me. It had to be that, as Callie started to whimper.

"I don't know you, and you are definitely not a Stark."

"Seraphina Stark does not exist." FRIDAY responded.

"Where's Steve? This isn't funny anymore guys!" I yelled to whoever was hiding.

"FRIDAY, call Tony." Rhodey said to the ceiling.

"FRIDAY, where are Bruce and Wanda?" I asked, panicking.

"Dr. Banner's location is unknown, as is Wanda Maximoff's."

"Where is Pietro? Guys, this _really_ isn't funny anymore. Where are Steve and Bucky? Where is Elijah?" I screamed, feeling a panic attack controlling my lungs.

"Pietro Maximoff died in Sokovia, after receiving multiple bullet wounds. Captain Rogers and Bucky Barnes are fugitives, location unknown." Vision supplied.

"Mr. Stark is on his way down. I told him it was urgent." FRIDAY said, but my hearing was fading as I felt myself struggle to breath. They looked unsure of me, but Vision also looked concerned. Pulling up a chair for me, he sat me down gently, as I felt the tears start. Callie stood next to my chair

"Who's this?" I heard softly, as I struggled to calm my breathing.

"She claims to be Sera Stark, your daughter." Rhodey said, as I looked up to see my father, looking worn and heartbroken.

"Oh my god," He said, stumbling back in shock.

"What? Is she?" Rhodey asked, as I gasped.

"Rhodey, she… she looks… I can't..." Tony said before abruptly leaving the room.

"This isn't funny anymore," I said, hugging my daughter to my chest.

"Facial analysis confirms a 53% match with Mr. Stark."

"Then why did Tony run out like that?" Rhodey asked FRIDAY, "Who's her mother?"

"I… can't… breathe." I said softly before I felt myself pass out.

* * *

"She's coming around." I heard as I tried to open my eyes.

"..Hugh?" I asked as I awoke to Natasha's Black Widow face.

"Who are you?"

"Nat? Where's Callie?" I asked.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Damn. You're in on this too? I'm Sera! Siren? The nickname I hate doesn't ring any bells?"

"I do not know a Sera."

"Come on Nat. I can tell you anything you want. I know about the birthmark under your left butt cheek. I know Clint's family farm location off by heart. Lila and Cooper, and little Nathaniel are my godchildren!"

"How could you possibly know any of that?"

"BECAUSE! I've been here since my father announced himself Iron Man. I infiltrated Stark Industries on Fury's orders. I know he's alive too. SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA back in the 50's and Steve found out, ending SHIELD, but Coulson brought it back a few years ago on Fury's orders, making him Director. InHumans are real, Clint's favorite arrow is the exploding ones, because he's a secret pyro. You loved Clint after he brought you to SHIELD, and it wasn't until after New York, where the Chitauri invaded Earth, that he told you about Laura and the kids. Steve was found in the Arctic Circle in March of 2012 and we battled the Chitauri in June of 2012."

"Internet. SHIELD files are readily available now."

"Does SHIELD have record of your birthmarks though? Scars that already existed on your body? Say the scar in the form of teeth marks on your right shoulder blade given to you by Sasha in the Red Room?"

Her silence was everything. Looking out the window, I expected to see crisp leaves changing color, but all I saw was snow.

"Natasha, what day is it?" I asked, horrified.

"December 20th, 2016."

I felt my heart drop, as I whispered, "No."

"That's not possible." I sighed, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

"I just had my birthday two weeks ago. It should be October 19th," I said to myself. Callie was on the floor next to me, playing with a small block of wood, and a doll. I assumed they were from Clint's kids.

"It's not possible. Wanda's powers must have done this, right?" I whispered to myself.

"I need to talk to Steve. Please!" I pleaded with Natasha.

"How do you know Steve?" A voice asked, and I turned to see my father in the doorway.

"He's my husband. Him, and Bucky. This can't be new to you guys?" I asked, confused as to why everyone was acting like I was the enemy.

"I'm going to need you to calm down. What can we call you?" Natasha asked.

"Sera," I pleaded.

"Do you have an actual last name? And one that isn't Stark, Rogers or Barnes?" She asked.

"Kalashnikov? Nash for short." I said, feeling a stab of pain as Tony's eyes narrowed.

"This really isn't funny now. How dare you come here and use her name, like it's nothing more than a ploy for money." He said, enraged.

"Excuse me? That is my last name, and has been up until the point where you asked me to take your last name. Dad, you have to believ-"

"I don't. Ana died in a car crash on… on the same day Barnes killed my parents, only a year later. She died pregnant with my only child."

"She… NO! She died 8 years ago, from cancer. This is wrong! Nothing makes sense!" I said, feeling myself start to panic again.

"Her brainwaves indicate no deceit. She's telling the truth." FRIDAY said softly.

"Just because you believe something, doesn't mean that it's true." Tony said.

"Tony," Nat said as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"I need air," I said, tearing out of the room and towards the balcony after scooping Callie into my arms. Ripping my long sleeve off to reveal my tank top, I felt calmer as my wings grew from my back. Sighing in relief and grabbing Callie's whimpering form, I stepped up to where I could jump off the balcony, stopped by a sudden arm around my waist.

"Are you one of Xavier's freaks?" Dad said and his words stung, as he pushed me down to the floor.

"No, I'm InHuman. My mother was too, but she never went through the transformation to get her powers." I explained, feeling the tears leaking out of my eyes as I saw a glowing gauntlet stretched over his hand, pointed at my face.

"Please, I can show you!" I screamed, as Natasha restrained me, and he took Callie from my arms.

"What do you want here?"

"I want to be home. I can show you. Just please don't hurt my daughter," I said, retracting my wings and raising my hands in self-defense.

"I think I stumbled into an alternate reality. If you are two months ahead of my time, and I do not exist here, the only logical explanation is that this is not my dimension." I said, slowly and heart wrenchingly putting the clues together.

"Dimensional travelling? The only thing close to that is the Bifrost."

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Sherlock Holmes."

"Miss Kalahnikov's theory could prove correct." Vision said, speaking up. Dad looked at the android hard, before saying, "I know we haven't discovered it yet."

"We may not have, but in her timeline, things could be more advanced. The statistical probability of multiple universes is exponential. I detected an anomaly in the lab after we removed Miss Kalashnikov, and it appeared to be Wanda's power signature."

"She couldn't have come back to the country, let alone the base. She knows that we were working for Ross and the UN."

"No, it was an echo of her powers. They seemed stronger than I've ever known them to be." Vision said.

"I've been helping her gain control over her powers. She's stronger because her emotions are clear. I taught her to dance, and Brock taught her how to love."

"Rumlow?"

"He's my cousin. Nikolai Kalashnikov. Oh right. That's the other thing you don't know."

"Rumlow is dead." Natasha said, breaking my heart just a little further. She started to loosen her grip on me as Dad – or his other dimensional self- released my daughter. She looked confused as to why Grandpa didn't want to hold her, but ran to me for comfort.

"So, you killed him. My only biological family other than Da- Tony. Sorry." I said, trying to gain my own control.

"No, Wanda did." She said and I had to fight back tears.

"Wait, you said you work for Ross and the UN? Why?" I said confused, after I shoved the pain down where I would deal with it later.

"The Sokovian Accords. The UN wanted control of the Avengers after all the trouble we caused. New York, DC, Sokovia, and Lagos."

"Wait, nothing happened in Lagos. I absorbed the blast from Ajax's bomb." I said, shaking my head.

"The bomb in Lagos was strapped to Rumlow's chest, intended to take out Steve. Wanda contained it, but ended up blowing up a few floors on a building, which jump started the need for the Accords."

"But, we saved the day. I mean, I ended up with radiation burns for a few hours, but nothing happened. It was literally a few hours ago for me." I said, "So, what did the Accords entail?"

"A leash for the Avengers. One that was controlled by the UN. More specifically Ross."

"General Ross? The one that Fury had me keep an eye on due to his attempt to make a second Hulk? Or his want for more super soldiers. Like Hydra?" I deadpanned, and Tony pulled back as if burned.

"Okay, okay, I know. Ross, bad guy, Tony stupid for trusting him." He said, sass ever present. I took a deep breath, realizing a majority of the team was missing.

"Where are Steve and Bucky really?" I asked, as Callie whimpered at the sound of her Daddies' name.

And I was sorry I did.


	80. Chapter 80

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! So here is your next chapter. Try to enjoy it, because Sera's stuck here for awhile. But you know she's gonna make this timeline hers ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

The explanation of the split of the Avengers went on for about an hour, and afterwards, I explained to them whom I was, and my background. Defensive at first, as I explained that my mother's parents, upbringing and lineage, they eventually agreed to keep me in the holding cell until they could figure out how to get me back.

Or if they even could.

A few days later, I was feeling restless, as I was still stuck in this… alternate timeline as Vision would say, so I made dinner, while Vision watched me. I guess it was to ensure I wasn't trying to poison anyone. Callie was playing on the floor, clearly missing talking to her twin, and Joey.

"FRIDAY, please call everyone to the kitchen." I sighed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I miss ARSENAL," I said out loud.

"Arsenal?" Vision said, unsure of the word.

"I designed and created her. She's my baby. An AI that I put in my car, and then developed for the base. No offense FRIDAY, but ARSENAL was the best. After JARVIS. I miss him more."

"I'm sorry if my voice upsets you." Vision said as I heard a jet land outside.

"It's okay. It isn't your fault. I've grown to love the Vision back home. He's quirkier, and likes to help around the lab. He stops my Dad from creating explosions, which is always a plus." I snickered, before a pang of hurt went through my heart.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked as I held my chest and cried a little.

"Elijah must hate me. This is always happening. When we defeated Hydra, I was in bed because I almost died. Then I turned InHuman. Then I almost blew up. This is the longest I've been away from him. This is the longest Callie has been away from him."

"I'm sure he does not hate you."

"Well, maybe not. But I miss them all like crazy. Callie is the only one keeping me sane," I said, pulling out my phone and looking at the lock screen. It was their smiling faces as they played in the leaves outside the base. Bending down to show Callie, she smiled, "Liyah!"

"They are adequately sized for their age." Vision said, and I snorted in laughter.

"Thanks Vis. They are beautiful," I said, gently fingering the screen, as Callie chatted to the picture.

"Sera," Vision said, making me look up. There I saw the steely face of Steve Rogers, and my heart broke further, because Bucky was not beside him.

"Captain Rogers," I said quietly, swallowing back the urge to start bawling my eyes out.

"Ma'am," he said awkwardly.

"Daddy!" Callie smiled, and I had to turn her from looking at him.

"I assume Tony told you who I am, and… where I'm from."

"He thought this was a good enough reason to call for my help."

"I hope you both can resolve your anger and hurt towards one another," I said, restraining myself from seeking comfort in his arms.

"I hope so as well."

"I made food," I said as I saw Sam's face come into view, followed by Wanda, Clint and Scott. Seeing Scott reminded me that Hank didn't know me, and that killed. I had three fathers in this universe that didn't know I existed.

"Well, I can make more. I wasn't expecting more than the five of us," I said to Vision.

"I shall oversee you again, to ease the tensions that you may poison the group." Vision said.

"That didn't," Sam quipped, and I smirked.

"They see me as an enemy. I understand why though. I dropped into their lives without a warning and I'm very sure that's unsettling to them. I can assure you these Accords make me mad as hell, and if I could, Ross would burn for even thinking of imprisoning you."

"I may be able to send you back, if Sparky here can work her magic." Tony said, looking at me strangely.

"You aren't going to strap a shock collar to her if she does?" Scott's angry voice said, directing his sarcastic response to Tony.

"I didn't know they were doing that. Any of it." Tony said, as if he had already explained it.

"But you did nothing to stop it when you visited, trying to get information out of Sam." Clint yelled.

"No, because I had no power. I had no leverage over Ross." Tony said, getting defensive.

"Okay, okay. Enough. Everyone sit down, shut up and eat." I yelled, "God, it's like watching children fight over a toy. I would know! I have two toddlers!"

The tense group sat down, eyeing each other, and muttering under their breath.

"One. More. Word." I said, feeling my skin crawl with heat, flames licking up my fingers.

"God, your eyes turn red too?" Tony said, sounding scared.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna hurt you a lot more than Wanda's vision did. Shut up." I said, turning back to start on more dinner.

"I need to fight," I whispered to myself, "Fight this."

 _I hear the wind across the plain_

 _A sound so strong - that calls my name_

 _It's wild like the river - it 's warm like the sun_

 _Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

 _Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown_

 _This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_

 _The moon on the mountains_

 _The whisper through the trees_

 _The waves on the water_

 _Let nothing come between this and me_

 _Couse everything I want - is everything that's here_

 _And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear_

 _And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned_

 _It's to here - I will always...always return_

I sang quietly to Callie as I heard the sound of forks on plates. At least they were eating. Her crocodile tears just broke my heart further.

"That's a nice voice you have there." Sam said, and I turned to see him smirking at me.

"Thank you. That was more for Callie and myself. She calms down easier if I'm singing. Right love bug?" I said, picking her up and strapping her into the highchair Tony had brought in for the meantime. She immediately dug in, as I put down the cooled off food, saying, "Casserow!"

"That's right baby girl. What do you say?" I said, bending down to her eye level and smiling.

"Tank uo!" She said, giving me a cheesy smile.

"She's adorable," Clint said, watching me carefully.

"She's my little dancer. It's even cuter when she and her twin brother are playing in the bath. Bubbles everywhere, and Steve likes to make bubble beards for them. And Bucky will sit there letting them splash him until he's soaked. They love it," I said smiling before I locked eyes with Tony.

"Well, my version of Steve and Bucky," I said, moving back to the food I was preparing, and gently brushing a tear away from my eye.

"Mama, where Joey?" Callie asked.

"Joey is… he's with your Daddies and Elijah. I promise we will see him soon," I said, putting on my best smile for my daughter.

"When soon?"

"Soon will be before you know it," I said, kissing her nose. She giggled, making me smile.

* * *

As the second round of dinner finished, I excused myself to put Callie down for the night. We were sharing a bed in the holding cell, and it was the only place I felt safe. But I asked Friday to keep me updated if Callie woke up. She hadn't been sleeping well without Elijah and I couldn't stand to see her upset. I, however, needed a few bottles of wine to myself, and a night to watch the stars. Taking a blanket out onto the patio, I curled up in a chair, opening a bottle and started drinking.

My mind wandered for a few minutes, trying to come up with a way home, or a way to get a message to them. I couldn't think though, because of the hurt I felt, being away from the family that knew and loved me.

"No more. I can't be separated from them again." I said quietly.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard Steve say and I sighed.

"Good evening Captain Rogers."

"May I join you?" He asked, nodding to a chair. I nodded and said, "Help yourself."

He did so, but remained silent, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"What can you tell me about your…Bucky, and how he recovered from the… brainwashing."

"I got rid of it. At least, thats what he tells me. I still think some days he's hiding a part of himself, but I don't push."

"Did he mention words? Trigger words?"

"No. What were they?"

"Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car. All in Russian."

"Damn. I'll have to get rid of those when I get home… if I get home."

"How do you get rid of that brainwashing?" He asked seriously.

"I learned a method, a type of brainwashing, if you will. By hypnotizing someone, essentially, I can control them, and plant triggers or extract information. I didn't like to do either, but by learning it, I was able to gather a lot of crucial information for SHIELD, before you brought it tumbling down."

"I won't apologize for what I did."

"Neither did my Steve. Though I was pissed he had to destroy most of the tech I designed. He did what was right, not what was easy." I smirked.

"So you used this method on people, and on Bucky?"

"Yes. I was Fury's top interrogator. And when I used it on Bucky, it was because he wanted to be fixed. I couldn't force it on him. I had known him about six months before I met you in my world. But I knew him as Yasha, the Winter soldier. He was the first love of my life, and then when I met you, you showed me I could love again. And then things got complicated after I helped him. We started our relationship, the three of us. It was good because we all loved each other. You and Bucky had been together before the war, and some points during, and it was like puzzle pieces finally fitting. I got pregnant by both of you with a rare set of twins."

"Oh," He said, confused.

"Elijah is your biological son, whereas Callie is Bucky's biological daughter. But the you and Bucky in my dimension, love them both equally."

"I don't think of Bucky that way... He's my best friend, but nothing more than a brother." Steve said, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I get it. My Steve isn't ashamed to tell the world though. He's… a good man, and a better father and husband."

"Do you think…. If Bucky were hypothetically here, that you could erase the triggers?" He asked softly.

"Nothing would make me happier. Except going home. If I can ease his pain and prevent what happened, from happening again, I would be happy to do so. But you need to promise me something." I said, making him look up at me.

"Anything. I just want my best friend back." Steve said.

"My daughter needs to be far away when this happens. She's already confused enough that you aren't showing her any attention, because you look like her Dad and it would break her heart if her other Daddy did the same. Tell Natasha to teach her some ballet. She's been learning from my Nat."

"She's quite young for that, right?"

"She's not even a year." I chuckled.

"She looks to be about two!" He said confused.

"She has the serum they gave Bucky in her DNA, as does Elijah with your serum. If Hydra ever got their hands on my children, no amount of defence would stop me. I'd burn the world down for them." I said, seriously.

"I promise. She won't be around."

"And then, you and Tony need to sit down and hash things out. You're acting like five year olds." I said bluntly.

"Tony doesn't trust me right now. I kept the knowledge of Bucky being behind his parents death a secret."

"My Dad was told when we brought him home. I explained the brainwashing, and how he wasn't in control of himself, let alone his hands."

"Take it from me, apologize. Saying sorry goes a long way in mending bridges."

"He's downstairs, in cryo." Steve said, and I chuckled. Typical Steve. Ask for forgiveness rather than permission.

"Okay, then let's go." I said, getting up with my second bottle of wine. He gave me an odd look as I started chugging it, but I shrugged.

I love wine. And tequila, whiskey, bourbon, rum, scotch... I think I have a drinking problem.


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/N:**_ I am on time this week! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera

* * *

"Buck?" Steve 2.0 said to the thawed out Bucky Barnes 2.0. Damn, I'm never going to keep this straight.

"Steve?" He moaned, grimacing as he started to move his joints.

"Whose this?" Bucky asked after his eyes landed on me.

"The woman that's going to take those words out of your head." Steve said smiling.

"What's your name doll?"

"Sera. Now, if you don't mind, let's skip straight to the hard part." I said, taking my pendant in between my fingers and focusing on my breathing.

"Focus on me," I said softly.

As his eyes glazed over, Steve stiffened.

"He's under." I whispered. I could have sworn I heard Steve mutter, "That was quick."

"What is your name?"

"Зимний солдат," He answered robotically.

"Ты не." I responded, "You are James Buchanan Barnes. Born March 13, 1917. You are best friend to Steven Grant Rogers. The punk from Brooklyn. These words will mean nothing to you, they will _not_ cause you to turn back into the Soldier. What I am about to read, you will block them out, because all they are, are words. They hold nothing over you. You are your own man, and no one will control you ever again."

"желание, ржaвый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, обросердечный, возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон."

I watched as his face softened, no obvious signs of distress from them, and he didn't respond for a moment.

"How do you feel Bucky?"

"Like me." He said and I slowly smiled.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes for the next part. When you open them, you will be awake, and yourself again. After over 70 years, you are allowed to feel again, and with that may come emotion. Don't hold it in. Talk to Steve about it, to Sam. Do what you need to help yourself let go. It wasn't you doing anything Hyrda asked of you. You are stronger than that man they made. Open your eyes." I said. He did as I asked, and immediately the tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"Steve?" Bucky asked, and Steve rushed forward to give Bucky a hug.

"Thank you," Bucky mouthed over Steve's shoulder to me. I nodded and left the room. I cried happy tears all the way back to the holding cell, where I found Natasha and Tony watching over Callie.

"Oh, you. I may have found a way to contact your dimension."

"Oh, okay?"

"So, everything on earth vibrates at a specific frequency, right?"

"I'm aware of Quantum Physics and its theories. Explain how you're going to use this," I said, walking with Tony towards the labs.

"You resonate at a different frequency than the rest of us. _IF_ we can amplify that frequency, in the spot where you were dropped, it may be able to open the fracture in the dimensions to allow you to get home."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Only problem is that opening that fracture when it isn't controlled, could rip apart our dimension, and destroy other dimensions in the process." Tony explained.

"So we need to control the opening." I said, simplifying his words.

"Not exactly. If this doesn't work, we are out of options."

"But Wanda's powers originally sent us here. Why can't she do what she did in my dimension?"

"Because I'm not sure our Wanda is that strong, and I'm not sure how she did it."

"UGH! If I could talk to her… Wait, can you-" And Tony had already sensed where my thoughts were leading.

"If we can build a powerful enough radio, it's possible." He said, grabbing tools and began tearing apart a radio receiver.

"So, I thought now would be a good time to talk to you. About Bucky and his impact on your life."

"What are you, my therapist?"

"Nope, that's Bruce, even when he falls asleep. I guess I didn't explain how much of a Stark I am." I chuckled.

"Wicked smart like your old man?" He said, no emotion in his voice.

"He claims I'm smarter. I have a double Major in Law and Psychology, Suma Cum Laude from Harvard and a dual degree from MIT, MBA/MS in Mechanical Engineering, also Summa Cum Laude."

"Well, you have more focus than I did at 21."

"20. I started when I was 16."

"Whiz kid, huh? Let's see if you can keep up."

"While you do that, I'm actually going to tweek FRIDAY. She needs someone else to help put up with you. By the way, where is Pepper?"

"She…. We're on a break."

"Oh."

"I bet your old man got everything he wanted." Tony said bitterly.

"No. My mom left him after Obie told him to, and she hid me from the world, because of her parentage. She was afraid Hydra would want me, knowing that I was half Stark, but full on genius. He didn't know about me until I was already 21, and she had died from lung cancer. It wasn't until the Stark Expo fiasco that he and Pepper even got together. And after the Mandarin, he decided not to waste anymore time. I may have given him a huge push, but they got married in the rubble of the Malibu mansion. It was poetic. But Pepper is at her wits end with him right now. He's promised no more suits, but he keeps building them, just in case."

"That's the problem I had. Plus Sokovia. And now, she blames me for the Accords and the split."

"Have you tried apologizing and trying to be better?" I asked, to which I received silence.

"Give her this as an apology. You won't build any more suits, but you will improve on a couple you already have, because there _is_ another fight coming. And you will need _everyone_."

"Can't tell me anymore? Like a name? When we can expect this imminent threat so I don't sound like a doomsday cult leader."

"It's like time travel. You can't mess with the timeline. In my dimension, things went differently because Thor came back with Loki."

"Thor said he was dead."

"…" I paused, because I was trying to find a way to word this, as I put my foot in my mouth on that one.

"He's impersonating Thor's father, Odin. And was planning on causing the Ragnorok." I said, realizing I couldn't help them if I wasn't honest about what I knew.

"That what?" Tony smirked at the funny word.

"The Norse Apocolypse. Anyways, I ended up helping him, because his mind was still being controlled by Thanos, periodically. Okay, I guess there is no going back from this. I had to take the mind control from his brain, only for him to truly grow. That and Odin made him mortal. But one of Thor's friends had met a group of ragtag vigilantes called the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Sound full of themselves." Tony commented, and I smiled.

"Just their leader, Peter Quill. Anyways, when you meet him, give him an iPod."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. He'll love it, after you explain it can hold over 3000 songs."

"Okay…"

"Anyways, Bruce will come back, though I'm not sure where he is on earth at the moment. I tracked him using the same method he used to find the scepter. He was in Sau Paulo, Brazil, but he came back on his own terms, to reconcile with Natasha." I said, typing furiously on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, as I hooked my watch up to the computer via USB.

"I'm downloading my AI ARSENAL to your mainframe. She knows everything there is to know about what's going to happen. And I want to see if we can connect to each other's dimensions using that radio, and through ARSENAL."

"Huh, never thought of that."

"Technically my IQ is higher than yours," I smirked.

"Okay smarty pants, all good on my end."

"And… done. Okay ARSENAL, arise!"

"Good evening ma'am."

"Hey A, I've missed you," I smiled at the sound of my AI.

"Ma'am, I've connected to Mr. Stark's radio waves, and can relay your message. Though I am not sure of the frequency you wish to resonate at."

"Callie and I resonate at 528 Hz, and your planet?" I asked Tony.

"530 Hz," Tony said.

"Okay A, resonate this out at 528 Hz, loud and clear." I said typing again.

"Ready for recording ma'am."

"Attention family, Callie and I are alive and well. Wanda ripped a hole to another dimension of our earth, and we are stuck until we can figure out a way to get back. The way we came is too risky to try again, and because well, this is going to sound strange, but not only am I in a mirror image of our dimension. I don't exist over here, and well, I'll explain when I get home. For now, we've rigged up ARSENAL and a radio that is resonating at our dimensions frequency, so to communicate back, you're going to need to do the same. This… earth, resonates at 530 Hz, so try not to break the connection. I love you guys, and we miss you."

"Ending recording. Message sent."

"God I hope this works." I said, hoping and pleading.

Almost immediately I heard ARSENAL say, "Incoming message."

" _You better be in one piece missy, because when you come back here, you are grounded. I don't care if you are married with children, you are MY daughter_."

" _Tony_ ," I heard Pepper say jokingly, as she sniffled.

" _Sera, ангел. Are you two okay_? _You are never leaving my sight again_." I heard Bucky's relieved voice, as I had to let out the sob I was holding in.

" _Sera, you are not leaving this base when you come back. Do you hear me? No more running off without us_." Steve joked

" _сесtра, you keep my goddaughter safe. I just need you both back in one piece. Tony is working to figure out how Wanda did what she did. Bruce is sorry by the way, for pushing you and Callie. He's helping Tony, and I told him to snap out of his pity party or I'll have the child without him._ " Natasha's voice was lighter than everyone else's tone, and it made me smile.

"Child? Natashalee?" This dimension's Tony asked.

"I'm supposed to be their surrogate. Natasha… if she wants to explain it to you guys, she can. It's her story, not mine to tell." I said, seeing said Natasha in the doorway. She nodded to me, grateful that I didn't out her secret about her Graduation.

" _Sera, we'll find a way to get you back. We love you,_ " Steve's voice soothed.

"I love you guys too," I whispered.

The silence that followed was deafening. My tears still fell, as I noticed it wasn't just Natasha in the doorway. Steve and Bucky had been there, listening.

"So, you aren't from around here, huh." Bucky said, lightly as Tony stiffened.

"No. And before I go. I need to sit down with both of you and help you through this."

"I refuse. Why is he even here Rogers?" Tony asked, his angry tone.

"Because of what you told me about Sera. I thought she might be able to help him. T'Challa agreed that it would be worth a try."

"I never agreed to this!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP! Tony, you are angry for an obvious and valid reason. Yes, Bucky was ordered to kill your parents, but at that time Bucky Barnes didn't exist. He was the Soldier. A genetically modified super soldier, whose brainwashing told him who to obey or they would torture him, and that was _Hydra_. The evil organization that doesn't care who it hurts or what it does to get what they want."

"Steve, you were kind if a _dick_ for not telling Tony your suspicions. You lost his trust, because you assumed he'd just fly off the handle and demand Bucky's head. You don't get to have an opinion about how Tony should grieve. You do however have a duty to be honest with your teammates, or when worst comes to worse during your next fight, he might not have your back. Bucky, you haven't forgiven yourself for the lives you've taken, and that's going to take time. Because it wasn't you. My Bucky, he still deals with the Soldier and needs to feel in control of his actions. Which requires a delicate approach from me that Steve doesn't like," I said, brow furrowed.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Uh. He likes to be in control of me. In the bedroom." I said, leaving it at that, as Tony's face distorted in repulsion.

"Tony, you know how much Howard meant to Steve. He _knows_ it wasn't Bucky. It was the Soldier."

"They have the same face, same arm that strangled my mother."

"Tony, I know how you grieve the loss of your parents. Even my Dad still does, in his own way. I found the man that ordered the hit, and brought him to justice, and you can too."

"Someone ordered a hit? I was supposed to be grabbing the Super Soldier Serum in the trunk." Bucky said, confused.

"Yes, _but_ you were told no survivors, right?"

"Yes." Bucky said softly.

"The man who asked for the hit was Hydra, one of the heads named Mitchell Carson. He needed Howard dead because he had learned that Hydra was in SHIELD. He was going to expose them."

"Carson was SHIELD, until it came down." Natasha said.

"But you are still weeding out who was Hydra and who wasn't. I promise you, if you find him and bring him to me, I can make him talk."

"Still not trusting him." Tony said.

"Tony, you don't have to like him-"

"Which I don't-"

"But he is part of Steve's life. You two at least have to get along. Or would you rather face Thanos without Steve's help?"

"Thanos?" Steve asked.

"He is a celestial being who is gathering Infinity Stones. The Tesseract, the Mind Stone, and the Guardians dealt with one called the Orb."

"How do you know?"

"His adopted daughter Gamora, she is part of the Guardians, who are against him. ARSENAL knows everything, and now you have her, and a way we can communicate what else we learn."

A bright light came from outside the window and I was confused.

"Did something explode?" I said, feeling the aftershocks of whatever it was.

"No, I think that was the Bifrost." Steve said, noticing the blonde haired god walking into the base.

"Greetings friends! Heimdall has told me that this woman speaks of Infinity Stones."

"Thor of Asgard, I am Sera. I am from an…. Alternate dimension, almost mirror to your own here."

"...Interesting." He said as he thought about what I had just said. He looked like he was having a hard time believing it, or that he thought I was crazy.

"Yeah, we are trying to find her a way back."

"But for now, I need to go snuggle my daughter. It has been a long an emotional day. It's nice to meet you," I said to Thor.

"You as well Lady Sera." Thor said, and Bucky and Steve separated to let me through the doorway.

Natasha nodded to me, and I think it was for not spilling her Red Room secret. I gave a small smile as I watched the guys sit down and begin to discuss all the information I told them. My body was weary from the emotions I had bottled up all week. My tears started before I even reached my room, and I tried to sob quietly as I watched Callie sleep. But it wasn't long before my own sleep came, and I lay down with a heavy heart.


	82. Chapter 82

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Quick update this morning because I'm currently on the road. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

Song used in this chapter is _Better When I'm Dancing_ by Meghan Trainor.

* * *

"MAMA!" I heard Callie yell as I cooked breakfast the next morning. Steve was repeatedly telling me I didn't have to, but I convinced him it was the only way I felt a semblance of normality to this whole situation.

"What's up pumpkin?" I asked my emotional toddler.

"Hugs?" She said, reaching up her arms to me.

"Of course babycakes." I smiled, picking her up, "Do you want to build a snowman later?"

"Snowman?" She asked, confused.

"Like Olaf," I explained, and she perked right up.

"OLAF!" She said, wildly kicking against my sides.

"Slowdown there little one. After we get you bundled up. It's cold out there," I smiled.

"Mama, song pwease?" She asked, gently touching my cheek.

"What shall I sing you?" I said, giving her cheek an eskimo kiss.

"Dancing!"

"Okay okay. You want to dance too?" I said, flipping a pancake.

"No, you dance!" She smiled.

"Okay, but it won't be very fun cause I'm cooking." I chuckled, before starting the song on my phone.

 _Don't think about it_

 _Just move your body_

 _Listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Just move those left feet_

 _Go ahead, get crazy_

 _Anyone can do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _When you finally let go_

 _And you slay that solo_

 _Cause you listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _'Cause you're confident, babe_

 _And you make your hips sway_

 _We knew that you could do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,_

 _Don't you know_

 _We can do this together_

 _Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _(you got the moves, babe)_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_

 _Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

Callie giggled as I continued dramatically dancing about and cooking, jostling her lightly. She just laughed as I began singing another silly song, and doing a funny little jig. But her laughter subsided when I noticed Bucky in the doorway.

"Down you go babe. Momma has to feed you and then I'm going to take you downstairs to try on your new winter clothes." I said as Natasha pushed Bucky out of the line of sight. She quietly spoke to him, and I really hoped she wasn't telling him about me being form a parallel universe, where Callie was our daughter.

"Pancakes?" She said, as I grabbed the syrup and peanut butter from the counter.

"You are just like your Daddy. You think with your stomach first. Pancakes and then we'll go build Olaf."

"Hungry," She pouted, and I chuckled, "Yup. Daddy's girl."

As I set her up in a spot where she wouldn't see the rest of the team, I signaled that everyone could come in.

"You know, I had a button that would send the dinner alarm through the base. It was easier than waiting for the smell of food to travel down the halls, and texting everyone to come for dinner." I said, putting out the plates of pancakes.

"That would be nice."

"I think I have it!" Tony said, coming in as everyone was finishing, "Wait, pancakes?"

"Yeah, it's breakfast time?" I responded, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh. Okay, but I may have a way to open a 'door' of sorts, to your universe."

"Without ripping apart this universe and my own, and every other possible universe?"

"Maybe." Tony responded, grabbing a pancake off of Steve's plate.

"No dice unless it's going to work. And I'll take that as a sign of trust," I said, before Tony's face turned contemplative at his actions towards taking from Steve's plate.

"Anyways, how many time have you run the numbers?"

"FRIDAY ran them over 100 times. The numbers don't matter right now. What matters is that we need Wanda."

"Me?" She asked, hoarsely, as though she hadn't spoken in weeks. I imagine even after the 'shock therapy' they gave her, her mind would be trying to keep her safe. Not talking during her prison stay would ensure she wouldn't get zapped. The collar represented fear. Ross's fear, and it was meant to act as a leash to stop her from using her powers. I also assumed that Ross didn't care if his guards zapped her for fun.

"If we can figure out what you did in Sera's world to send them here, that created the fracture, we can reverse it, and send Callie and Sera home. But we need to do so in a controlled environment. And we are going to have to work on your anger management skills." Tony quipped, and I smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For a genius, you sure act like a moron." I sighed, glaring at him as I set down his own plate of pancakes.

"If I do this, will you disable the accords?" Scott asked, and I could see Tony deflate.

"I don't have any-"

"Power. But you do."

"You can expose the prison. Show what they do to people who don't agree with them." Steve said. Tony was silent after that, moving to take the cup of coffee I poured for him, sipping without a word.

"If I do that, we all become criminals until the Accords are removed."

"T'Challa will motion against them."

"That's not the point."

"What if I spoke?" I asked, and they all turned to me.

"Why would you do that for us?"

"Because I would do it for my family. Even the mirror image of my family." I said softly. Tony and Steve exchanged a look, and Steve said, "They'd need to know it was the truth."

"Bring me Carson, Gideon Malick, and Secretary Ross. I'll make the world see."

"How?"

"I'll make them sing like damned canaries. I don't exist here, so I can't be held responsible." I smirked, as Callie said, "Done!"

"Okay babycakes, let's go outside and make a snowman. We are gonna need a carrot," I said, waving goodbye to the group. Callie chatted to me as we left the room with her future snowman's carrot in hand.

"Can we make him taw wike Daddy?"

"Which Daddy?"

"Dada." Ah, Steve.

"Okay, we can make our whole family."

"Even Liyah?"

"Even Elijah." I smiled to her.


	83. Chapter 83

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I nearly got this to you on time this week. Reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers.

* * *

After several hours in the snow, Callie crashed in my arms, napping peacefully as I extracted her from her snow clothes. As I tucked her in our bed in the cell, I asked FRIDAY to keep me updated, as I was feeling squishy.

"Squishy ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm soft. I haven't exercised in a few days." I said, rubbing my neck muscles.

"Want to spar?" Natasha's voice said as she materialized from the shadows.

"Sure. But I should warn you, I was trained by SHIELD's top agents."

"We'll see," She smirked. As I stretched, I could see her sizing me up in my peripheral vision. When I was sufficiently limber, I turned and stopped the foot she aimed at my head.

"Rules?" She asked, in question.

"No powers." I said, reaching for the fake shock sticks.

"No weapons either."

"Alright, you want this easy then?"

"Overconfident," Natasha said before she attacked.

"Have you met yourself?" I smiled, as I threw her to the mats.

"Who trained you?" She growled out, as she grabbed my arm and flipped me backwards.

"YOU DID!" I said, "And Clint. And May."

"Melissa May?" She asked, stopping. I used the opportunity to swing my foot and take out her footing, before using the momentum to bring her arm behind her back and pin her to the mat.

"Yeah. She and my Natasha will be training my kids when they are old enough."

"You trust… me around kids?"

"Of course." I said, getting up off of her and backing up a good few feet to prepare for her next attack. It never came, as I saw the confusion on her face.

"You keep saying godmother, and you mentioned being a surrogate. The 'me' in the other universe…. She's really let go of her past."

"Our pasts do not define us, but rather how we chose to move on and be better or worse. She's… I guess you could say, she's seen the way things could have been, but she's forging her own destiny. Bruce leaving isn't the end of you Nat."

"You're intuitive too. Damn Stark genes." She said, flipping over on the mat and sitting cross legged.

"No. I had to give my Nat a lot of sessions. She wanted me to delve into her mind and help ease the pain, but I refused."

"She feels pain?"

"Over losing her heart to a man who ran. But the truth is, she was in pain because she had opened herself up in a way she hadn't with anyone else. And then he left. She put up walls, but by being there for her with a bottle or two of vodka, she opened up without the help of my gift."

"If I asked you to…"

"You need to have a level of trust in me that you don't have yet. Until you pull down those mental walls, and let someone see your pain, and comfort you, you aren't going to get any better. I can deal with the mental and spiritual damage, but the emotional one takes something a little stronger."

"What's that?"

"Love." I said plainly, sitting down next to her.

"It's like with Bucky. There is only so much I can fix in his mind. He sees Steve's unconditional love for him, and he's able to deal with the pain and the confusion in a controlled way, in a safe place. One that I can't give this Bucky. Just like I can't give you, but I can give my Nat."

"She's the godmother of your twins."

"Yeah," I smirked, "And Sam is the godfather."

"Planning for your death?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure Nat has thought of a way to steal my children from me, some that include killing the three of us." I chuckled, "But she loves them more than anything. I can't wait to see her as a mom."

The silence that followed was deafening, and I remembered the pink elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry. You may just get the chance yet." I said hopefully.

Her head shook, "After… Dr. Banner left, I knew that a future outside these morons was impossible. He knew it too."

"That's not what Bruce and Nat have told me. I was there when he returned to apologize to her. He explained that Wanda had given him a vision that the Hulk ripped you apart, because he got mad at something small. And it scared him, because he loves you so much, he would rather leave you forever, than live with the knowledge that he could kill you. But I know that doesn't make up for the fact that he broke your heart."

"I've never given much thought to therapy."

"I knew you were going to say that," I smiled.

"Was there any information on his whereabouts that you could trace?" She asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Sao Paulo around the end of July. After that, he came back."

"He hasn't returned here." She said emotionless.

"He will. Don't doubt that he loves you. He is fighting his instincts right now, and he's working to get home to you. After hearing about the Accords, he's just worried about Ross finding him."

"Ross would literally start another world war for Banner's capture."

"Which is exactly why I plan on bringing him down."

"I would be lying if I said I wanted to stop you, like the Accords tell me to." She smiled, genuinely and I felt my whole body relax. She was beginning to open up to me. My Natasha rarely smiled like that, let alone when it was just us.

"And I would be lying if seeing you smile didn't just lift my spirits. You don't have to be the Black Widow all the time Nat. You can be yourself around these guys. I know you've grown to see them as family."

"All families have a few nuts though."

"And this is the nuttiest." I laughed. Her smile appeared again and I laid back against the mat.

"I wish we could figure out a stable 'door' of sorts. I'd like to come back to visit." I said, sighing.

"One day. After Tony has worked himself into a tizzy about being the first to discover inter-dimensional travelling. We'd never hear the end of it."

"It'd just have to be me though. I can't bring the kids or anyone else. It would mess with their heads."

"Who does your family think you are with?"

"I told them same universe and that I don't exist here though. So they must suspect I'm with people _I_ know."

"Anyways, if I think about them, I'm going to cry. And to think, I may be more emotional with Nat's baby then my own pregnancy. I need to make cookies," I said, getting up, and she smirked, "Okay then. Distract yourself."

"Hey, I give advice. That doesn't mean I take my own," I joked, as I left the gym. Changing into clean clothes after a quick shower, Callie was still passed out. So instead of waking her, I set myself up in the kitchen and began furiously making hundreds of cookies. I was filling their cupboards so, when and if, I came back; I wouldn't have to make many more. It was all very optimistic of me.

As I head banged and sang along to my music that FRIDAY blasted, I almost forgot where I was. And the more I thought about being a stranger here, the more I realized that I was getting comfortable here. It had easiness to it that being around my family _had_ , but I was worried that I would get too comfortable here, and forget that I had no power here. I was a ghost, and we needed to get home where we belonged.

As I rolled out the dough for the Nutella Caramel cookies, a song came on and I couldn't help but dance like no one was watching. How I'd normally dance if I was in the studio. With the pole.

And just when I thought I got away with it, I heard Steve's voice saying, "Ma'am."

"Oh," I said blushing, "Sorry. I thought I was alone."

"No, I came in as the song started," he said, sitting down at the table, as I brought over a finished batch of cookies.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. But since you didn't announce youreself, you must have been enjoying the show." I smirked, and he gave a slight blush in response, "Anyways, do you prefer chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin?"

"To be honest, I eat just about everything." He smiled, as I poured him a glass of milk.

"So, how was Bucky this morning?"

"He was… better. He won't admit it, but he has developed a bit of a crush on you. He was also watching you and your daughter outside. It was calming for quite a few of us."

"Something so innocent after years of strife and war. I could see the appeal." I hummed.

"It was refreshing."

"She's refreshing. After a long day, I like to watch the kids sleep. It's... peaceful."

"She's a cute kid. I can already see Bucky in her." He responded.

My silence must have alerted him that what he said was painful, because he slid me a tissue box across the table. Taking one and wiping my damp eyes, I continued moving the fresh cookies to storage containers and labeling them.

"We'll get you home." He said as I sniffed.

"I know. I trust my Dad to be losing sleep and drinking whole pots of coffee in an effort to calculate by hand, how to get me home."

"He sounds like he cares about you."

"I have a feeling if I survived in this dimension, this Tony would be the same."

"He's really opened up to you." Steve said, as I poured a mug of hot chocolate for both of us.

"He's what I imagined my Dad would be at first. But Dad surprised me. He opened up immediately, loving me unconditionally." I sighed, setting the mug down in front of him, and sitting across from him, "But I thought he would be cold, distant. Everything I imagined him to be from the time my mother said that he left her. Mind you, it was kind of a mutual… fight, I guess, that split them."

"I always saw Tony as a really… strange Dad."

"When I figured it out, I denied it. I wanted nothing to do with his string of models and floozies. But he stopped, for Pepper. I want to fix this for Tony."

"Pepper won't take his calls." Steve said frowning, as he looked deep into his mug.

"But will she take yours?" I asked, a devious smirk in place. He looked up slowly and smiled, "Yes, she will."

"A woman is always underestimated by men." I quoted Peggy, "That's when you get to kick their asses and show them who runs things."

"She's was a great woman." He said, eyes misting over.

"Steve," I said, reaching out to touch his hand in a comforting manner.

"Peg, she…" He tried to say, before swallowing thickly.

"When?" I responded, without emotion.

"It was October 25th."

Oh god. I had to get a message to _my_ Steve.

It's going to destroy him. And then I remembered that I was seeing the aftermath, and how my own Steve would react. Keeping my hand on his, in comfort, I said, "I know some people like to keep their grief with them. Wear it like a blanket, let it protect them from ever caring again, but it's not a healthy habit. All the death we experience, especially in our line of work, should be dealt with properly, and then let go."

"You're saying I should let her go."

"Not her, Steve. Not her memories. Just your pain."

"Easier said than done. She was my first love." He said, and I was surprised when I didn't feel the usual cut.

"She's always going to be. But my Steve and most likely yourself, like to live in the past, relive the glory days, and let yourself die a little inside every day from the guilt."

"I'm not… guilty."

"I know you feel it. It's a problem I had my own Steve face before he even got back in the real world."

"How'd you make him talk? Your gift?"

"God no. I bought him an old gym, made him work out, and we'd talk after he broke 2-5 punching bags," I smirked.

"It's human to feel like that. Those feelings are natural with grief. And that's what you're doing. You are grieving for a life you could have had with Peggy. Don't keep that bottled up, and don't try to stop yourself from feeling that. But do not ever feel guilty. Especially for putting that plane in the water. You saved thousands of people, and you sacrificed yourself for them."

"I missed so much. And things would probably been a lot less complicated if I had stayed in the 40's."

"You were the hero she knew you to be. You did the heroic thing, and she can't fault you for that. You are _the_ American hero. And for America to label you as a criminal and fugitive, just goes to show how corrupt our government really is."

"She is the most amazing woman I've ever met. But, I know in my heart that you will be happy again Steve. You will have a family. And not just this dysfunctional group of psychopaths." I joked.

His smile warmed my heart, as he said, "Thank you Sera."

"Sometimes, the wars are between your head and your heart. And they are won with words and comfort."

"Now, we must do something about this Tony situation. If you will," I ask, gesturing towards him. He pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed a number. As the other line answered, he greeted the red head warmly over the phone. She seemed to grab his attention, probably to worry over his status as fugitive and ask him how Wanda was doing. Man, I forgot how loud Pepper got when she was worried.

"Pep, I need you to talk to someone." Silence.

"I promise, it is not Tony." He said, "She's a friend that been helping Bucky, and then Tony and Bucky, and Tony and myself. She a psychologist, and she's living at the base until we figure out how to return her and her daughter home safely."

"I want more details later." I heard her begrudgingly say.

"Don't worry, she'll explain it herself." Steve said, before handing me the phone. Holding it to my ear, I said softly, "Ms. Potts. My name is Dr. Sera Kalashnikov. I would like to arrange a meeting between you and Tony Stark. Purely to help you both sort through the reasonings for your break, and for Tony to have some closure."

Of course, I underestimated this Pepper's jealous streak. As soon as she heard my voice, her tone turned for the worse, but I had a feeling she was worried about a young woman living at the base with Tony, the womanizing man-whore.

Sorry Dad, but it's true.

She agreed to meet him on the promise that he would not be aware of her visit, so she could see his emotional state for herself, and not just the airs he put on for everyone.

When I met her outside, I saw her do a double take at my face.

"Before we step inside, I must warn you of my parentage. Actually, an even more important matter. I am not from this dimension Ms. Potts. Where I come from, you married my father, Tony Stark, and have become the best step-mother/best friend I could ask for."

"Your Tony's daughter."

"Other dimensions Tony." Steve explained, and Pepper looked at me again like I had three heads as I explained that my husbands were Steve and Bucky, and that we had twins together. I was an Avenger, like the rest of the team, but her face grew a bit concerned when I explained that my father had been pushing my own Pepper away. It was just a natural response. He was orphaned, and his subconscious thinks to protect himself, he needs to be alone, away from people that can leave him.

"If I had lived in this dimension, things would be a lot different. But because my mother chose to keep me a secret from Tony, and lie when she said she was getting an abortion, she changed an immeasurable amount of things."

Her silence was making the tension even thicker, as she examined my face. Her silence lasted another two minutes, which made me raise an eyebrow at her in challenge. She raised one back and said, "And how does Tony feel about you being here?"

"At first, he couldn't look at me. I do look a lot like my Mom. So, when a version of your old love pops up claiming to be the daughter that had died in the same car crash she did, I would be hesitant to accept anything as truth either."

"I'm watching you."

"I would be offended if you didn't." I snarked.

"Definitely a Stark." She smirked. I was warming up to her already.


	84. Chapter 84

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, because I felt like this chapter was too short, I'm posting two today. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Meanwhile… A week ago…

" _Sera?" Steve's voice asked as he and Bucky came rushing in to try and calm Bruce down. But instead of a mid-Hulk Bruce, he was frozen, staring into space as my hand went up to cover my mouth. I too was in shock, at how she disappeared, with Callie held protectively to her chest. I saw the flickering of my powers, suspended in mid air, before they sparked out._

" _Where'd Sera go?" Bucky asked, looking for his wife and daughter._

" _She… she went through."_

" _Went through what?" Steve asked, readjusting Elijah on his hip._

" _Something…" I said, looking down at my hands, "Something I did…"_

" _Well, can you undo it?"_

" _I don't even know what I did!" I said, starting to get hysterical._

" _What if I killed them?" I whispered, starting to back away from the spot Sera and Callie disappeared though. Bucky's eyes watched me as I shook with fear._

" _ARSENAL? What happened? And call Brock down here." Steve said, as I panicked._

" _What if… what if…" I repeated as ARSENAL explained to Steve the science behind what I did._

" _-ripped a hole in our dimension. According to my calculations and the signature that it left."_

" _What signature?"_

" _An echo of a vibration was clocked at 530 Hz," ARSENAL said._

" _What does that mean?" Steve asked Bruce, who was still staring in awe at his hands._

" _Bruce!" Bucky said, spooking him out of his reverie._

" _Our earth resonates at 528 Hz. So, that reading must be wrong." He said, slowly._

" _I disagree. Ma'am programmed me to be accurate. More than Jarvis was. If you disagree, perhaps the Vision will be sound council in this instance." ARSENAL said, and I saw Bucky's slight smile at her smug tone._

" _I was called," Vision said as he phased through the ceiling._

" _Oh dear," He said before anyone could start telling him what was going on._

" _It seems as though I cannot read Sera or Callie's presence in this building. And ARSENAL was right about the signature. The echo does resonate at 530 Hz."_

" _What does that mean?" Bucky asked._

" _Another world. With similar conditions and geography to our own." He said, as if using the Mind Stone to read the fracture I felt._

" _I can't feel them either." I said, taking a calming breath as I focused my energy. Winding my way around the spot they were taken through, the red energy left my fingers and barely touched the faded fracture point._

 _What I saw was too much._

 _Sera was scared, huddled on the floor, and protecting Callie as she cried, whispering over and over that it wasn't true. That this was a prank. A nightmare._

" _They are alive." I breathed._

" _How do you know?" Steve asked, as Elijah started looking around the lab._

" _Cawie!" He called._

" _I saw them. But Sera is scared." I said, trying to calm myself down enough to figure out how I caused this. All I wanted to do was apologize to Bruce, like I had with everyone else I gave false visions. But he was never alone, and neither was I. I wished I had gotten to it earlier._

" _What was happening?" Bucky asked, as Brock came in and gently put his arm around me._

" _She was holding Callie and kept repeating that it had to be a joke. That it wasn't true."_

" _ARSENAL, call Tony and tell him to hurry the fuck up!" Bucky yelled to which Steve gave him a sideways glance and then looked down at a scared Elijah._

" _I'm sorry buddy. Daddy was a little too loud." Bucky said softly as ARSENAL got Tony on the line._

" _I'm almost there. I get it, it's important that I be there for my daughter Barnes."_

" _Tony, something happened. Sera's gone."_

" _WHAT? She was fine a few hours ago…. FRIDAY, put everything we have into the thrusters," he told his AI and we all heard the sound of intense wind rush through the speaker._

" _She's not dead Tony. But she's not here."_

" _What, did she run off again? Tighter leash gentlemen," he joked, obviously hiding the emotion we all heard in his voice._

" _No. She went through a wormhole, created by Wanda." Vision said succinctly, and everyone turned to look at him in annoyance._

" _A wormhole? She just healed! And why?"_

" _Just get here and we can fill you in." Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose._

Present Day…

We got little messages from Sera, almost everyday since we learned how to make contact with her. Pepper was sitting with Tony as he slowly drove himself nuts trying to establish a bridge. Jane was enroute from visiting her mother in London and Thor was consulting his father. All we could do was sit back and wait.

Hope.

Elijah stayed with me when Bucky or Steve were trying to work, and for the most part he was okay. But when he realized he was alone, and that he hadn't seen Callie or his mother in a while, he would start to whimper, and it would break my heart. Brock was helpful in lifting my own spirits. We decided to wait until Sera was back to have our wedding, as she was his only family left.

But while I was alone, in the cell we had built to protect the compound from our powers overloading, I would try to recreate the fracture. Brock would recommend that I not attempt it, as Tony had said it could rip a hole in the fabric of time, or something to that effect, but I needed to do this.

"Miss Maximoff, there is an incoming message for you from Ma'am. Shall I play it for you?"

"Sera?" I said, hopeful, and yet, ashamed of what I had done to put her in this position. I hadn't excepted her calls since we made official contact, and I think she knew it.

"Yes."

"…Okay."

" _Wanda, don't you dare have another pity party. This is not your fault. I got in the way, so really, it's my fault. But I wanted to ask you how you did what you did, so that I can recreate it_."

"Is she crazy? She'd have to have my powers." I said, as I played with the red energy.

" _I will explain how I do so, but I need your help. You are the only one who knows how your powers work, so please?_ "

" _And when I get back I'll bake you a huge batch of Vanilice._ "

"She knows how to make those?" I asked myself.

" _And Paprikash._ " Sighing dramatically, I got up and marched to the lab.

"ARSENAL, open recording to Sera's current dimension."

"Of course. Recording."

"It's hard to explain. This energy I emit, it's dangerous when my emotions get the best of me. I let them, and it cause the fracture I felt. It emanated from my soul, a memory of how I felt when my greatest fear came true. When Pietro died, and just before you brought him back, I felt the connection I had to him snap. And Dr. Banner reminded me that I showed him his greatest fear, and mine came true. It kind of overtook my brain, and I couldn't control my anger, and the heartbreak."

"The energy seemed to jump out from me, without me telling it to, and it was the worst sound. Like nails on a chalkboard, carving out jagged lines, but Dr. Banner didn't hear it like I did. When the pain became too much, I remembered how I lost control when Pietro died, and channeled that at the point of energy. And that's when Dr. Banner started turning green. And you came in to calm us down, but he pushed you out of the way. And straight into the energy field."

"Jane wants to set up her dimensional sticks that she used during Convergence to see if they can help. But she's still a few hours away."

"Fitz and Simmons are trying to see if they can rig up their own with Dr. Selvig over video chat, but he's acting paranoid with tech these days. He still doesn't like that Loki is here."

"Sera, I'm sorry. If I had better control over myself… You'd be here, and not in some foreign dimension, with strangers." I said, before asking ARSENAL to send it.

" _You don't have to be sorry Wanda. You're my sister, and I love you. No dimensional trip is going to change that. So quit your sulking, and go let Brock hug you. He's complaining to me that you are avoiding his touch. Actually, that you are avoiding everyone but my son. Elijah will be okay. Nat has promised to watch him if you aren't able to. You are getting married! You are allowed to focus on other things. Like how many little cousins I get._ " She joked.

"ARSENAL, start another." I said.

"Recording."

"I hope you are okay over there. They aren't treating you badly? I want to try and lift your spirits, so I'll let you know that I've been practicing trying to reopen the fracture, to see if I can pull you back through safely."

"Are you sure that you know you can trust these people?" I said, ending the recording.


	85. Chapter 85

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

Russian translation is at the end of the chapter.

Songs used in this chapter are _Human_ by Christina Perri and _Dust To Dust_ by The Civil Wars.

* * *

As Wanda's message finished, I sighed, "Record."

"I trust them. They have been nothing but kind to me, when they don't even know who I am. They try to understand me, but I know that it's hard to see what I'm going through. But Wanda, don't hurt yourself. My life is not worth you getting hurt. Or overusing your powers. We can figure this out. Just keep me updated on Jane's findings. No offense to my father, but I trust an Astrophysicist more with creating a Einstein-Rosen Bridge between dimensions." I joked before ending the recording.

"One more ARSENAL," I said, looking blankly ahead.

"Who shall I address this to?"

"To either of my husbands to play to Elijah, if he can't fall asleep." I said.

 _Каждую_ _ночь вы услышите ее , напевают_

 _Русская колыбельная_

 _Просто немного жалобно мелодия_

 _Когда ребенок начинает плакать_

 _Рок - а- до свидания мой ребенок_

 _Где-то там , может быть_

 _Земля это бесплатно для вас и меня_

 _И Русская колыбельная._

As the recording ended, I sighed, closing my eyes as I held back my tears. I would hold it back until I was truly alone. Tony was busy puttering away in the corner, not speaking to me because I brought Pepper into this. Well, to be fair, I brought her here to help the both of them. But I instead, I brought a giant clusterfuck, because as soon as Tony saw Pepper, he hid himself away in the lab, ashamed of everything he's done.

I explained to Pepper the seriousness of the coming battle for the Earth and the universe, and that it wasn't to be laughed at. She of course was still skeptical, but I asked when the concept of aliens became a reality to her, to which she supplied, "New York."

"There is not just one species of alien. To the rest of the universe, we are alien."

I went on to explain how powerful this guy will be if he has all five Infinity stones and Thor cut in to explain them to Pepper.

But, back to the present, where I currently wanted the comforting arms of my husbands, or my father.

And none for Gretchen Wieners.

So, instead of sulking around people that had no idea what I was going through, I checked in on my daughter quickly, before finding the empty gym. Stretching, and releasing the built of tension in my shoulders, I decided on a song, and asked Friday to play it, but cut the music if anyone entered the gym.

Rolling my head and curling into a ball on the floor, I started.

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

As I collapsed on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, trying to quiet my pain in my chest was too great to stop, and I succumbed to my depressive state, crying and slowly losing hope.

"Sera?" I heard softly called, and I tried to hide myself further.

"Are you alright?" Bucky's voice asked tentatively.

"No. I'm not." I sobbed, wiping my eyes furiously.

"Can I help?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"No, no one can. I'm on an alien dimension to my own, alone. No one here understands how I feel right now. They put on sympathetic faces, but they will never understand."

"And how is that?" He asked, sitting next to me on the floor.

"Everyone I know and love, you all look like them. So imagine being somewhere where people look familiar, but they are strangers. All I want is a hug from my husbands, but I look at you and Steve and feel my heart breaking all over again. I may never get home. I may be stuck in a never ending loop of disappointment and heartbreak." I said, getting quieter. Bucky didn't say anything, and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head, as he thought about my words.

"What's something you and… the other Bucky would do?" He whispered, looking off into the distance.

"I'd sing to him, as he held me. We'd take long walks, sometimes just talk or watch TV he hadn't seen yet. I had just convinced him to come horseback riding with me. But mainly, we'd dance." I blushed, remembering what all that dancing usually led to.

"Well," He said, getting up, "May I?"

I sniffed, and looked up, to see his hand extended towards me, asking if he could help me up. I wiped my eyes again, wiping my tear soaked hands on my pants and then placed it in his open one.

"You choose the song," He suggested, "I don't know good songs right now."

I nodded, picking one off of my playlist, and asked Friday to play it in the speakers, like she had with my dance song. As the gentle plucking came through, I sighed, and turned. He gave me his hand again, but instead of taking my other hand, he instantly twirled me around, and then into his chest.

 _It's not your eyes_

 _It's not what you say_

 _It's not your laughter_

 _That gives you away_

 _You're just lonely_

 _You've been lonely too long_

 _All your acting, your thin disguise_

 _All your perfectly delivered lines_

 _They don't fool me_

 _You've been lonely too long_

My heart was beating out of my chest, because I felt so safe in his arms. The beat of his heart was soothing to my frayed nerves, and his hand on the small of my back was his metal one. He didn't trust himself to hold my hand with it. Or he was left-handed in this universe. Either way, he felt like my Bucky, and it confused me to a degree.

 _Let me in the walls_

 _You've built around_

 _We can light a match_

 _And burn them down_

 _Let me hold your hand_

 _And dance 'round and 'round the flames_

 _In front of us_

 _Dust to dust_

"Don't fight, just accept my comfort," He whispered gently, as he realized I hadn't relaxed fully.

"I just miss them," I said, crying again. He didn't say anything, but rubbed my back gently.

 _You've held your head up_

 _You've fought the fight_

 _You bear the scars_

 _You've done your time_

 _Listen to me_

 _You've been lonely too long_

 _Let me in the walls_

 _You've built around_

 _We can light a match_

 _And burn them down_

 _Let me hold your hand_

 _And dance 'round and 'round the flames_

 _In front of us_

 _Dust to dust_

"How can you be so wonderful to me? You don't even know me."

 _You're like a mirror, reflecting me_

 _Takes one to know one, so take it from me_

 _You've been lonely_

 _You've been lonely too long_

 _We've been lonely_

 _We've been lonely too long_

"Because, in another life, I could have loved you. In another life, I do. So, I owe it to that version of myself, to watch over the woman he loves. And make sure she doesn't lose hope. Comfort her the way he would." He said, giving a small smile.

"Another? Please?" I sobbed. He nodded, as the music for another song started. He held me close for another two songs, until my crying had dissolved into the occasional sniffle. And when the music stopped, he sat me down and held me.

* * *

Russian translation of the song used at beginning of the chapter:

 _Ev'ry night you'll hear her croon_

 _A Russian lullaby_

 _Just a little plaintive tune_

 _When baby starts to cry_

 _Rock-a-bye my baby_

 _Somewhere there may be_

 _A land that's free for you and me_

 _And a Russian lullaby_


	86. Chapter 86

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy this week's chapter! Should help you get through to next week. It's not ending anytime soon, so don't worry your pretty little heads. I still have to throw in Peggy's funeral, how to finish Ross in both worlds, and Dr. Strange... 3 WEEKS PEOPLE! I'm so excited, and even my husband can't distract me from my excitement. Well, anyways, please enjoy! :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

As I quietly relayed the events of the day to my husbands, via ARSENAL, I received an unlikely visitor and it threw me off completely.

"Uh, who are you?" Bruce's ragged form asked, and my eyes went wide as I took in his disgruntled hobo look.

"FRIDAY!" I yelled, "Tony's science bro is back. Tell him immediately."

"Yes Miss."

"Steve, Bucky, I love you both. Kiss my baby boy for me." I said, cutting the recording.

"Message sent Ma'am."

"Thanks A," I smiled, as Bruce put a rag torn backpack down on the lab counter.

"How did you find the base?" I asked, quickly making him a cup of green tea, "Fairly easy? My instructions had to be vague, but I thought you'd clue in."

"You sent the message?" He said, pointing at me astounded, "I thought it was Tony."

"Please! Tony likes to think he's a genius, but he is average compared to me."

"How dare you insult the man that is figuring out dimensional travel to get you back home. If you're so smart, why aren't you helping? Bruce," Tony said, holding out his hands, in a confused gesture, "How did you miss all the excitement and still look like you came out of the _Hangover_?"

"It was a rough ride back. I had to smuggle myself over the border," Bruce said, sheepishly, before Tony hugged his friend tightly.

"Glad you're back." He said, smiling and gesturing to a spot in the lab, "I've got a space all set up for you. All yours, just like at the Tower."

"Who is this?" Bruce asked Tony, pointing at me like I was a unicorn.

"Oh, that's Sera. You're gonna help me get her home."

"Wha… home?" Bruce said confused as Tony moved to show Bruce his current equations.

"She's… Sera, you explain. I miss details." Tony said, as Steve and Bucky came into the lab.

"Bruce, you're back." Steve said in a friendly tone.

"Hold off on the hello's until we explain who the pink elephant in the room is."

"God, are you calling me fat?" I said, eyes flashing red at Tony. I wasn't offended; I just really enjoyed making him squirm. As Tony's eyes widened, I released my clenched hand to form a fireball, and Bruce took a step back.

"Whoa there firecracker," Bucky chuckled, moving to clasp my shoulder gently, and pull me back from Tony.

"I wasn't calling you fat!" Tony finally sputtered out, now that he was out of reach of my threat.

"I know," I smiled, laughing, "I just like teasing you."

"You are going to be the death of me," He said, taking a deep breath.

"I know. My Dad says the same." I chuckled, "I think he may have a late onset heart attack after we open your wormhole."

"Wormhole?" Bruce sputtered.

"Okay, I'm from another dimension. Almost mirror image to your own. In this, I was one of the first Avengers, handpicked by Fury before I even met my father. My father on this plain of existence? Tony Stark."

"Just… listen." Tony said, holding up a finger to shush Bruce's oncoming question.

"My mother and my father dated, after his parents died. And when Dad was told to leave her for the company's sake, she was also finding out she was pregnant with me. So when he told her goodbye, she told him that she was going to get an abortion. But she didn't. She hid me from him, from Hydra. My mother was the granddaughter of Johann Schmidt, one of the past heads of Hydra."

"Really…" Bruce said, not looking convinced.

"But that wasn't everything. My grandfather was Inhuman. And my mother and I are as well, but my mom didn't go through the mist. I went through, only about a month ago. But that's not important right now. I also am married to the Winter Soldier and Captain America of my dimension. And we have two precious babies, one of which, is with me here. And I need to get home to them."

"You're skipping details. Tell him about Brucey," Tony said, like a child excited for a bedtime story.

"That's enough for today. He has the main details, and anymore is going to overload him. It was nice to meet you Dr. Banner. We'll talk more tomorrow. Right now, I need to go see my little girl." I said, as I nodded to the group of guys and left. Bucky gave me a small smile on my way past and I returned it by gently touching his metal arm, by the shoulder joint.

"Goodnight gentlemen," I said, as I walked through the doorway. I really wanted to figure out how to call my dimension without having to record and send it over, and then wait for a reply. A brief cry of alarm came from the lab, but I kept retreating, back to my safe place. Back to my daughter.

"Sera!" A voice called out as I continued walking.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for anymore social interactions tonight. I'm drained," I said, turning, only to find it was Pietro.

" _Pietro_?!" I said, face splitting instantly into a grin, and tears sprung up to my eyes suddenly.

"Sera!" He said happily as I threw my arms around his neck.

"How? How did you get here?" I asked, confused as I wiped my eyes and continued hugging him.

"Wanda wouldn't stop using her powers and when Jane got to base, she simply crunched some numbers, calibrated the Convergence sticks to mimic Wanda's powers and BAM! Open portal to… wherever this place is. Why does it look like our base?"

"Pietro, gah! I have so much to explain."

"Are you alright? Callie?" He asked, worried.

"She's fine, just sleeping. Nat is watching her."

"WHO?" Pietro said confused.

"Pietro, this… I need to hide you for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because, in this dimension, I wasn't there to save you after Ultron shot you. And if this Wanda sees you, she's going to break." I said quietly.

"Okay, where should we hide?" He said, quietly, scanning our surroundings.

"The lab. FRIDAY, alert me is Wanda or Vision are on their way to the lab."

"Yes Miss."

"I just came from there. I ran into a wall," He pouted.

"Of course you did Roadrunner," I chuckled.

"MEEP MEEP!" He chirped, and I couldn't help the full belly laugh that his comment caused.

"So, how is everyone? Elijah?"

"Well, your husbands have been acting like drill sergeants, and making us train twice as hard. I think it keeps them distracted from thinking about you. And Eli is good, just misses Callie and you a lot. Joey's been a mess, searching for you all over the base. I've had to take him for runs in the field. But let's just get you both home," Pietro said as we rounded the corner into the lab. Steve and Tony of this dimension jumped back in surprise at seeing the silver speedster.

"Guys! My side figured it out! They have a way to get us home!" I said, excited.

"But we were just making progress. I wanted to discover it first," Tony grumbled.

"All I have to do is just shoot you and Callie through at my speed. There are many worlds and I almost missed the mark for this one. So, it may take a few tries."

"No more walls."

"ONE time, and you never forget it." He groaned, as Bruce glanced Pietro over.

"Okay, now I believe you." He said, looking at me.


	87. Chapter 87

_**A/N:**_ Hello lovelies! I'm treating you all today. Three, count them, THREE chapters. I'm very ahead in the story writing process, so I thought that you'd enjoy the whole story I'm telling with these chapters. I CANNOT WAIT FOR DOCTOR STRANGE. Sorry, I had to add that. I'm a bit of a Marvel fanatic, if you can't tell.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers.

* * *

"So, tomorrow morning. I don't want to wake Callie right now, she's been sleeping horribly." I explained as Pietro gave Tony and Bruce the run down on the visible floating matter in the lab. It sparked red, and I knew Wanda must have felt it, because not even 30 seconds later, FRIDAY was warning me of Wanda approaching.

"We need to hide him." I said, grabbing Pietro's arm.

"Just put me in the safe room."

"They don't have one yet. Just the cell."

"Your room?"

"It doesn't exist. It's a closet, and extra office space. I checked."

"Dance studio?"

"Doesn't exist at all. Me? Don't exist here. Therefor, everything I designed and built, doesn't exist either. God I miss my car. And my studio. And my horses! Has Loki been taking care of them?"

"Loki?" Bruce yelled.

"Hush, I'll explain later. We need to hide him."

"Uh, too late." Bucky said as Wanda came into the lab. But she didn't clue in, and I felt Pietro sped away. Luckily, there wasn't anything paper at the moment, so he didn't leave a trail of falling paper in his wake.

"What was that?" She asked, as she must have felt the breeze.

"My wings," I lied, "Bruce wanted to see them."

"I'm still working on believing they are real." Bruce said, acting confused.

"Oh they are. I feel pain every time they sprout from my shoulder blades."

"Anyways, my side figured it out. We can go home tomorrow!" I said, smiling at her.

"That's great. How did they do it?"

"Same as the vibrations. Just need to send us through at a certain frequency and as fast as possible. It's all very technical. I trust my Dad has thought of every possible way this could go wrong."

"Hey, you may not be _my_ daughter, but you are sort of family. I'd do the same." Tony said, as he still didn't like that there was someone as smart as he was in the multiverse.

"I know Tony. You are all family too." I said, looking at everyone in the lab.

"Okay, so this happens tomorrow."

"Can you make pancakes tomorrow?" Sam asked, as he leaned against the doorframe.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah. Right after breakfast then. I think my husbands wanted me there tonight, but they can wait another night. I have to explain in detail the shitstorm you guys are about to go through."

"Shitstorm? Been through that."

"Not this…civil war you guys brought on yourselves. I'm talking about a real being, whose goal is to ruin everything good about this universe and rule it all powerfully. He's the end, either of the world, or of the insistent fighting. He's biggest threat you will ever face. More powerful than all the worlds governments, than Hydra…Oh, wait…"

"What?" Bucky asked.

"I haven't made Malick and Carson sing like canaries yet. I haven't even explained half of what Coulson's been up to! Whose up for a snatch and grab? I can put this off for tomorrow night."

"Sera. You need to go home." Steve said, nodding towards the open fracture to my world.

"I can sleep when I'm dead. I can't leave here with unfinished business. It's like the Underworld. I can move on when my business with this world is finished. I just have to let my ride know…"

"Another recording ma'am?"

"No. And I don't think I should keep this from Wanda any longer." I said as Thor came in.

"I saw Wanda's brother." He said, confused.

"Pietro?" She breathed, tears instantly flooding her eyes.

"Yes. In my dimension, I was there to save him. But I wasn't here." I said, approaching her slowly to comfort her.

"I need to see him," she said, grabbing my arms as she cried.

"Thor, would you mind grabbing him," I said, trying not to show how much pain I was in. Her hands were red and enflamed with her powers, which we trying to burn my skin, but it just kept healing while it continued to burn. It was all very confusing, and painful.

"Wanda, stand down," Steve said, and it snapped her out of her episode. Realization washed over her and she began to release my arms, apologizing as I said, "I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"ARSENAL," I asked, as I hugged Wanda. She wasn't sure how to hold her arms and I wonder when the last time she had a hug was.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Start recording."

"Recording Ma'am."

"Attention to whoever is in the lab right now. As of right now, Pietro and I have some unfinished business here. I will be staying another two days and then I promise we are on the first silver haired train home. Steve, Bucky? I love you guys, and you know I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't important. I would love nothing more than to be wrapped up between the two of you right now, but I have to do this."

"End of recording."

"Send it," I sighed as Wanda relaxed in my arms.

"Ma'am, is that wise?"

"Come on A. We talked about the sass." I chuckled.

"I was merely pointing out that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes won't be happy when they receive this."

"I know, but I need to stay."

"If you're sure," She responded, to which I heard Tony chuckle.

"Send." I pressed.

"Message sent." ARSENAL responded before Thor walked in with Pietro. Wanda started crying, and had to turn her face away.

"You aren't him." She sobbed.

"Wanda, I know I'm not your brother in this universe, but I am in another. I am more than happy to come visit you here."

"I want my brother." She cried.

"Wanda, my Pietro can be your brother." I said as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Wanda, Bucky comforted me today, even though he isn't my husband. But it was comforting, because he felt familiar. And so can Pietro. It might make your grief easier to deal with." As I finished my explanation, her sobs quieted, and she looked up at Pietro. She let go of me, only to slowly approach her brother's doppelganger.

"Wanda said she felt me die. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It changed me. And I don't think it was for the better." She said quietly.

As I watched Pietro and Wanda talk in the corner, I noticed Bucky watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye. Tony was busy fiddling with something to improve his suit, and Pepper was sitting beside him.

"Barnes, stop perving on Sera." Clint said quietly, knocking Bucky's right shoulder gently.

"I can't help it. I need to protect her." I heard him say quietly in return. Their conversation continued but I tuned them out as I watched Tony. He was tense, being in the same room as Bucky was making him edgy. But Pepper continued to talk to him about SI and how it was doing, how she was finally understanding his side after all I had ARSENAL explain to her about the upcoming threat to both of our worlds.

But what confused me is how Tony was looking at Bucky's arm with a familiar gleam in his eyes, and I casually walked over and started drawing on the note pad beside him.

"What are you doing Fireball?"

"I know that look well. I have it too." I said softly, showing him my ideas. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes saying, "Far too intuitive."

"I haven't met T'Challa yet. Does he want to help us bring these scumbags in?" I asked Steve, and his smirk was all I needed as answer, as he pulled out his phone

"You know, his situation was similar to yours." I said to Tony, and he looked up in confusion.

"Bucky, that is. Not T'Challa. The capture by terrorists in a war zone. Forcing him to make a weapon. Torturing him until he broke. Except they made him into a weapon. Took everything out of him that was human and stuffed what they wanted in. Except instead of it being three months, it was 70 plus years."

"He still killed my mother."

"Hydra's Winter Soldier did."

"Same arm."

"The one you blasted off his body. He's lost his arm, twice."

"He's not sorry."

"Trust me, he is. He just kept apologizing to my father when he moved in. Every time he saw him, and eventually, Dad stopped being as upset about it. He's a victim too Tony."

"I get it."

"Do you remember Yinsen?" I asked gently.

"Who is Yinsen?" Pepper asked Tony as he tensed.

"He saved my life. Back when I was captured. He was the one that put the electromagnet in my chest, to keep the shrapnel from reaching my heart."

"What did he say to you on your way out of the caves?"

Tony was silent, as he had to think about his past. I knew it was something my Dad didn't love to talk about, but once I got it out of him, he seemed to realize that even good people could be forced to do things by terrorists.

"Don't waste my life."

"Exactly."

"I'm having a hard time with doing the right thing. I do the right thing, I get in shit. I don't listen to the rules I get in shit."

"So don't."

"What?"

"The Avengers were never meant to be anything outside of SHIELD. But they grew to be a formidable force against Hydra and other agencies looking to continue their work. I bet you anything, you bring up Ross's past with Bruce, his want of super soldiers on his own leash, the UN will think twice about this. Yes Sokovia happened, yes Lagos happened. Both could have been much worse. The world doesn't see that right now. Show them. You need a PR manager. I had to do a press tour a few months after Sokovia. It helped the world see that we prevented disaster."

"What, a power point is going to change their minds?"

"It just may. If you do nothing, Ross will continue to bully everyone into agreeing with him. I bet you my inheritance that he was the one that pushed for this, that it was his idea."

"I have no doubt." Steve said, "After hearing about Dr. Banner's experience with the man, I don't trust him."

"I have a feeling, and I don't like it." Tony said, looking conflicted.

"What's that?"

"I think Ross is Hydra." He said, and I realized why I never liked him.

"Okay, I missed a few stragglers back home then," I sighed.


	88. Chapter 88

_**A/N:**_ I'm gonna warn you guys, I was channeling my inner Harley Quinn for the upcoming scene, I think you'll figure it out. :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABc or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Bucky had grabbed Sam, and Clint, and left the room suddenly, which didn't seem to set off any alarms. But they were missing for a few hours, and when Tony had finally finished rendering a new design for Bucky's prosthetic arm, he asked FRIDAY to ask Bucky to come down to the lab.

"Sergeant Barnes is not in the building, boss." She responded, making everyone's head snap up.

"Where is he?" Steve asked, concerned for his friend.

"He, Agent Barton and Mr. Wilson have left in a Quinjet, Captain Rogers."

"Patch us through to them," I yawned, realizing that it was now sunrise.

" _You've reached the Body Snatchers. How can we help you today?_ " A voice came over the line and I chuckled.

"Buck, where are you?"

" _Oh, just out grabbing a few things. Do you want McDonalds?_ " Bucky said, " _Sam, Clint and I just got McDonalds. They've got all day breakfast!_ "

Pietro and I were smiling to ourselves before I heard an alarm go off in the background.

"What was that?"

" _House alarm, it's fine_ ," Sam said as I heard something being hit. The resounding thud made me worried.

" _Don't give him brain damage. He still needs to talk,_ " Clint's annoyed mutter was heard.

"Snatch and grab? And you didn't invite me?" I sighed.

" _But you get to interrogate them. I want to have some fun with this,_ " Bucky said and Steve gave a small smile.

"Just get back here," Tony sighed in defeat.

" _Get the interrogation room ready. We've got a few live ones for you Sera,_ " Sam said, and I touched my emerald lightly.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. Again." I whispered to myself, but Wanda heard me and smiled sadistically.

"Can I help?" Her hoarse voice said beside me.

"Absolutely," I said, surprised, as she hadn't used her powers since I met her, only by accident when I mentioned Pietro.

"How many are you bringing back?"

" _Enough,_ " I heard Sam say, sounding far to smug about what they had done.

"I'm gonna go get Callie."

"Do you need me to watch her?" Pietro said, and I smiled, "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I'll get her breakfast ready though."

As I left the lab, and the back and forth over the radio, Pietro and Wanda followed me quietly. She was still pretty spooked by having him here, but I could tell she was coming out of her shell more.

Callie was already awake, and chatting Natasha's ear off, but practically launched herself in joy at the sight of Pietro.

"Ietro! Where have you been?" She asked, squeezing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, литтле бирд. I was on a very important mission for your mother."

"Can we go make snowmen today Mama?" She asked, bouncing up and down in Pietro's hold.

"You and Pietro can. Mama has to work for a little bit. But we can have hot chocolate later and cuddle up by the fire."

"And watch Frozen?" She asked excitedly.

"How about another Disney movie babe? I think you've seen it too many times."

"I don't know," She said, pouting.

"Alright, alright. Frozen," I conceded as we walked out of the holding cell/room, and towards the kitchen, "But you don't get extra pancakes."

"But Mama!" She pouted harder, eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

"No buts. You and Elijah think your puppy dog eyes work on me, but they don't. That's your Daddies," I smiled to her.

"Mmmm, I've missed your pancakes." Pietro said, holding Callie tightly before zooming off with her. It was only a few seconds later that he zoomed back and said, "Where the hell is the kitchen?"

"I had no design input here. Its up a floor and down the hall to the left." I smiled. He gave a look of annoyance and shot off again with my giggling daughter.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Puddin's." I said, in a Jersey accent, as the three men sputtered from the water I had dumped on their heads to wake them up.

"You three have been very naughty." I smirked as they focused on my figure.

"Who the hell are you? I demand that you release me immediately!" Ross screamed, and I smiled.

"Oh, I don't negotiate with terrorists." I said, in a fake girly voice.

"Thaddius Ross, Mitchell Carson, Gideon Malick," I said, pointing at them with my bloody pliers. I had the good sense to keep them asleep while I pulled out their fake teeth.

"You all are on my shit list." I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows at them.

"Who are you?" Carson demanded.

"Better question, who am I not? I should have been the daughter of Tony Stark in this dimension, not when you had my mother killed when she didn't leave my father. But the real intention wasn't to kill her, was it? You just wanted her and the heir to Hydra back?"

"I demand you release me. I am the Secretary of State!"

"I'm Advisor to the President's Staff!"

"And Pierce was the Secretary of the World Security Council. A trusted position held by a Hydra head. I don't believe you," I said, picking up my bamboo shoots, and pretending to rub my eyes in a 'boo hoo' motion.

"But I should introduce myself. I'm sorry if I seem rude but my name is Seraphina Kalashnikov Stark Rogers-Barnes and I'll be your interrogator today. Wow that was more of a mouthful than it sounded like in my head." I said, shaking my head.

"Now gentlemen," I smiled, dropping my pliers on the table next to their missing cyanide teeth.

"I'm prepared to go easy on you all, but you have to sing. Like fucking canaries." I cackled.

"Fuck," Carson said, making my head snap towards him.

"Ah, maybe this time you'll choose the easy path Carson. The last time you sang, I had to strangle it out of you."

"I've never met you."

"Not in this dimension, but there are so many other versions of this world. Mine? Mirror to this one, except my mother survived to birth the next Legacy. But Annalise kept me hidden from you freaks and your tales of monsters. I became the monster you feared."

"Kalashnikov…. Johann Schmidt's granddaughter."

"Yeah. That was my mother. But we are getting off track," I said, tilting my head to the side and smiling. As I walked around the table of instruments slowly, Malick remained stoic and quiet.

"You looked scared," I fake pouted.

"Never," Malick sneered.

"You should be," I growled, "I am your worst nightmare. Or should I say, I will become your worst nightmare."

Grabbing my emerald, I focused all my energy on the three of them, concentrating hard on each of their pain center's. All three started to grimace as I built of the intensity of pain, bringing them to the point of insanity, screaming and thrashing, before pulling back. And then starting over again with a smile on my face.

"See gentlemen? You messed with the wrong girl's family. Ross you have a special request. See there is a girl that would very much like to unlock the secrets in your head. Fortunately for her, she's agreed to work in the shadows while I take the blame for this."

"How is that fortunate?"

"Because I don't exist! The blame will fall to a ghost." I said, excited as I brought them back to the brink of insanity. Carson was biting his lip so hard, I knew he was going to chew it off, and Malick was shaking from the intensity of the pain. But Ross was sweating, cursing his head off as I played with the nerves around his heart.

"Who wants to sing first?" I asked sweetly.

"Mitchell Carson, formerly of SHIELD. You are a head of Hydra, are you not?"

"Yes." He ground out.

"And who else is?" I asked, looking at Malick, who was sneering as he held his screams in.

"Gideon Malick," He yelled, sounding done. I reined it in for Carson, before I showed him a picture of Howard Stark.

"Did you have Howard Stark killed to gain the Super Soldier formula he was travelling with, and to silence him from revealing Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD?"

"Yes." He said, realizing how he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Did you send Sgt. James Barnes, who was brainwashed over 70 years ago to be the Winter Soldier, the fist of Hydra, to kill my grandfather, Howard Stark?"

"YES!" He yelled, "He was getting suspicious, and wouldn't share the formula with anyone. WE had to take it."

"Now, how do you know these men?" I asked, smiling over at Ross, who was faking a heart attack. I was tuned in with his brain, and knew it was a ploy.

"Malick is Hydra, like I just told you."

"I will kill you. You are the weakest excuse for a solider I've ever met." Gideon hissed.

"Now Gideon, that's rude of me. I haven't given you any attention. Please, tell the class your involvement in Hydra? Of your plan to bring about the New World Order with the first InHuman, Hydra's god at the helm."

"He was going to wipe out all of Hydra's enemies, and we would be rewarded."

"But he wouldn't have. He was going to turn the whole planet InHuman and then rule them. Including you."

Gideon was silent after that, grimacing as I brought his pain back to an almost unbearable level. But Ross was glaring at me, and I was so excited for his turn.

"Now, Thaddius, you are by far the worst of all."

"The general that hunted down Bruce Banner, the doctor that was helping you create a super soldier of your own. Because in your mind, you can't possibly be the one without power, without a weapon to use to your own will. But because Bruce Banner slipped out of your hands and joined a group of extraordinary people, to help save the world, you had to control them."

"Why can't you even show some remorse for the way you treated the 'criminals' you apprehended, after the airport showdown in Leipzig?" I said, bringing up a video feed I had hacked off of them the torture they put Wanda through, the beatings the other guys took trying to protect her, especially Clint.

"Now, a girl that has certain powers, scared you so much that you had to lock her in a cell, and strap a shock collar to her neck? And you'd zap her even if she spoke? That's paranoia. But you did say that the Avengers needed a leash, in your first attempt to bring it up at the UN."

"But what I can't quite figure out, is why they were kept at your facility, a high security, floating fortress. A super max for powered people. Somewhere only you had the key," I said, shoving a bamboo shoot underneath his fingernail slowly. His muffled screams, by him bitting his tongue, where like music to my ears.

"Did Wands Maximoff scream when you tortured her? Tried to condition her to shock therapy, much like Dr. Arnim Zola conditioned Sgt. James Barnes, and to wipe his memory of each of his kills? Used the Faustes method on him? He's the one you got the idea from, wasn't he?" I asked, and I saw Malick's face contort in confusion.

"Zola?"

"Your father gave you all his tricks, didn't he? Before he died." I smiled, seeing his will breaking. I looked over his shoulder and winked, "Your turn to break him."

A wave of red energy floated into his head and he screamed like he was on fire, body convulsing as if being electrocuted.

"What do you think you are doing?" Malick asked, as I gave a low chuckle.

"I'm showing him how his treatment of the Avengers felt. See, the world is full of people who have been led to believe that the Avengers are people that don't care about the places they destroy or the people they hurt. It's sad to say that Sokovia had to happen that way. It was that, or when the city dropped from that height, it would have cause global destruction. No world for the Inhuman God Maveth to control, huh?"

"But what no one understands, is that the World Security Council almost nuked New York City when the Chitauri invaded. I was there, and Tony Stark was prepared to sacrifice himself to ensure that the nuke was disposed of properly. On the other side of the universe."

"Lagos, was unavoidable. Wanda Maximoff was forced to think of the citizens on the ground, and was trying to contain the blast from a bomb vest. Sometimes you can't save everyone. And my heart does go out to those Wakandan families that lost loves ones that day. I know how that feels. But we have a thankless job. It's either we get thanked for putting our lives on the line, or we get shit on because one person doesn't agree that they need us. So, next time the world is invaded, how are they going to protect the world?"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ross screamed and I smirked.

"What's wrong hun? Can't handle what you dish out? I've been electrocuted before, numerous times. I personally think you're being a baby about it. But then again, you weren't conditioned to torture like I was." I said, cackling.

"Okay, so I got what I wanted out of you two. Shall we make it three?" I said as I signaled for Wanda to back off in the shadows. Ross panted as he came down from the pain, glaring at me.

"Now, was this all a ploy to trick the Hulk into your grasp? Or was it because you wanted all the power to yourself."

His silence was answer enough for me, but I needed a verbal confession. I needed the confession to be able to fulfill my unfinished business. Killing him for hurting my family.

"I'm waiting, but I can bring back my friend," I said, before I saw Ross's eyes widen in terror. I smirked, "Talk. Explain yourself."

"How about the cells you had prepared for each of the Avengers, made in case you didn't like their answer to the Accords? The elephant glass, the tranquilizers to put down said elephant, Captain America, an American hero that saved more lives during the second World War than you've ever done over your whole military career?"

"He was going to be our test subject. If I couldn't get Banner to replicate Erskine's formula, I was going to extract it from his veins," Ross bit out venomously.

"So, you were planning on performing unauthorized experiments on Captain Steve Rogers, because you didn't get the formula you wanted. The formula you were going to use to create an army of super soldiers. Now that doesn't sound like Hydra at all." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think you are Hydra now. It was my original suspicion, but what you're talking about sounds a little bit more…. Extreme." I smirked.

"Extremis," Malick said, looking over at Ross, and saying, "That's why you asked me to track down Mike Peterson. A weak formula compared to the InHuman gene."

"Shut up Malick," Ross shouted, glaring at the man.

"So, it's true. You are Hydra. Must be a Legacy like me then. Isn't that right?"

"My father was Daniel Whitehall, otherwise known as Dr. Werner Reinhardt." He bit out, as I shoved the bamboo splinters further up under his fingernails.

"Ah, so you are a Legacy. Well that makes me so happy to hear. One, because he's dead. Director Phil Coulson shot him as he tried to set of a Kree weapon in San Juan. And two, because I'm going to destroy you all. Your reputations, and your futures, whatever you had planned for them anyways will perish, because you just confessed on a live broadcast. Say hi to the world!" I said, turning and waving at the camera. I heard Wanda's low chuckle as I signaled for Tony to turn off the one way glass effect. On the other side of the glass wall, I saw Steve standing with his arms crossed, glaring holes into Ross's head.

"You will sit, and keep our mouths shut. No words will pass through your lips." I whispered to the men behind me and I heard their muffled yells. It fueled the rage inside me.

"Now, I sincerely hope that the President will do better background checks on his staff now. Who else might be lurking in the shadows?" I said, looking at the camera and saying, "Well that was fun! Now, for those of you unaware of who I am. I'm a ghost. I don't exist here. I live in another dimension, mirror to your own, but in it, I'm an Avenger too. So, don't worry. I don't torture people. Well, anymore."

"If the world is so afraid of the Avengers, why do you keep turning to them in times of crisis. You need them, they aren't here to cause destruction, and they are here to stop it, or at least minimize it. Everything that has happened since Tony Stark came out as Iron Man, has been leading up to a greater battle. And He is coming. Don't be stupid. We need all the help we can get. Mutants, InHumans, genetically modified super soldiers, ex assassins, badass scientists who have anger issues, gods, aliens, and even bug people," I teased, and Scott gave a grumpy look.

"Thanos will destroy this world if we don't have people to protect it. No Hydra, but even worse, no world to live in. So ask yourselves, would you rather a small amount of destruction, or the end of the world?"

"I'm not trying to scare you with doomsday messages, but I've seen it. I've been in that world; I've lived through the fear of losing my family, my life to an event like that. More often than not, I was fighting in those battles. I agree that they have to stop, but it's not over yet. A better warning system should be in place for cities and towns that something is about to go down. But the bad guys don't care about civilians lives. They don't care about the numbers, the people they have to hurt to get what they want."

"The Avengers care, otherwise the world would have been in its 4th year of Loki's reign. You know that's true."

"Now, I will be turning the two Hydra heads over to the Supreme Court for judgment, trial and prosecution. You'll find more than enough incriminating evidence on both of them. However, Ross is a special case." I said, turning from the camera to the three bound men. Eyeing Ross, I smirked, unleashing my wings from my back and tilting my head, "I would turn the camera off now."

As I heard a soft beep, signaling that the camera was off, I grabbed Ross's head in my hands and said, "Burn in hell."

Unleashing a blood-curdling scream from my throat, I felt my eyes blaze red as my hands roared to life with flames. I heard a scream of protest from Steve and Tony over the intercom, but it was too late. He was burning, and I reveled in his screams.

And to end it quickly, I snapped his neck, as his body continued to burn. Unwrapping my wings, letting them fold back into my body and looking behind his corpse, I saw Wanda, expression void of emotions.

"Евен тхе девил кноwс wхат ис ригхт, бут хе wилл нот до ит." I said, nodding to her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she replied back, "Ит доес но харм ноw анд тхен то бурн а цандле фор тхе девил."

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked, looking at me horrified.

"Because no one messes with my family. And because I kind of have immunity here. Don't exist? Can't go to jail. Now that I say that, it sounds horrible." I said, rambling as Carson and Malick were untied and led out of the room.

Tony was just watching Ross's burning body, eyes dead, and Bucky gave me a small nod, as in thanks. It confused me but I shook my head and said, "What's done is done. He was going to find a way to weasel out of jail, get out of answering for what he's done in the fight to get the super soldier serum. Erskine wouldn't have wanted it in the hands of a psychotic former general, who wanted an elite team of soldiers designed to destroy whatever they were told. That's not what the formula was ever about, or for."

"I know that Sera, but he may have had leads, names, documents that would have led back to-"

"He had nothing. I already knew that. Any shred of evidence against him, that spoke of Hydra was shredded, destroyed and launched into the sun. He was the slipperiest of them all. Now when I get home, I know how to deal with him."

"Gonna kill him there too?" Tony asked, voice dead.

"Nope. I'm gonna let him reveal himself, like I did here, but he won't see it coming. You all know, even Wanda knows, his head is too twisted after he got his way with the Accords. He wasn't ever going to stay down."

I saw Wanda emerge from the shadows in the glass wall's reflection, putting a hand on my shoulder saying, "He wasn't."

And with that admission, Steve relaxed, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Then thank you."

"Your welcome. I didn't want anyone else to have blood on their hands." My confession changed the atmosphere in the room. The Avengers were more relaxed than I had ever seen them, and then the remembered the burning body beside me.

"That was a fitting end to a horrible man. You did well Sera Stark," Thor said, before adding, "Shouldn't we douse the flames? It is beginning to smell."

"Yeah, I'll put it out," I said, absorbing the fire and heat back into my body, coughing over the smell of burning flesh.

"Woo, energy rush." I said, shaking my head as I felt the surge. Bucky chuckled lightly and it made my heart warm. Well, aside from the fresh fire in my blood.

"Guys, I'll be back. I have _one_ more thing I need to do." I smirked.

* * *

Russian Translation:

литтле бирд = little bird

Евен тхе девил кноwс wхат ис ригхт, бут хе wилл нот до ит = The devil knows what is right, but he will not do it.

Ит доес но харм ноw анд тхен то бурн а цандле фор тхе девил = It does no harm every now and then, to burn a candle for the devil.


	89. Chapter 89

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys are enjoying this! And this is the last chapter until next week, so enjoy the ending ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

While Pietro played with Callie outside, and Steve and Tony went to drop off Carson and Malick to the authority of the President, I went for a quick fly around the field. It felt good to have the wind in my face again, and the winter sun on my back.

"How did it feel, to be reborn?" I heard Wanda ask over a comm I had in my ear.

"Excruciating. I thought I was dead and I was burning for all the things I had done. But I'm survived because the fire within me, burned brighter than the fire that surrounded me. That and this InHuman gene shit. Honestly, I feel like a character in a book. Something is good and then WHAM! I've got actual powers, or a set of twins that is so rare, it's like one in a billion."

"At least you weren't an experiment."

"Technically, my mother was. And in turn I was supposed to be as well. You and Steve have a very dry sense of humor in regards to your procedures." I smirked.

"So does James," She said, and I almost laughed.

"Bucky feels a little different my dear. Trust me, I've read his deepest darkest secrets, the desires of his heart to go back in time and torture Arnim Zola. It was a beautiful thought, but sometimes you just have to get over your hang ups and become better. Let that rage you have turn you into someone better. The real accomplishment? Becoming the opposite of what you were designed for. I was supposed to be an Heiress of Hydra, but I took great satisfaction in bringing down their empire."

"Will you have to go now?" She asked softly, as I descended.

"Yes, but Pietro and I will come back soon. Don't forget, I've adopted you as my sister. Anytime I can come, I will be here."

"Hate to interrupt the bonding moment, but we just received a message from Sera's dimension." Clint's voice said, and I nose dived for the ground, before landing hard on one foot and one knee.

"I'm on my way. Who was it?" I said, sprinting into the building.

"Sounded like… I don't even know. Just get to the lab," Sam's voice said, and I skidded to a halt outside of the door. But instead of stopping though, I slipped on the linoleum because of my snow wet shoes, landing hard on my hip.

" _Mother_ -" I bit out as I got up, much to Clint and Scott's amusement as they laughed their heads off.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked, helping my up.

"God, that almost hurt as much as getting shot on that mission in Budapest," I groaned and Clint stopped laughing.

"No," he said, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, I was there for that," I smirked, before Sam asked exasperated, "TELL US."

"Well, since it was only my Nat and Clint, I made the promise of silence to, I will begin with the book fountain that Clint got distrac-" I started and then Clint's hand covered my mouth while saying, "ARSENAL, play the recording."

" _Sera_ ," Steve's voice said, sounding strained, and I listened intently, glaring at Clint.

" _Please come home_." He said, and my heart dropped. Had something happened?

" _Elijah… he needs his mother. Is what you are doing… is it more important than your son? Than us?_ "

"ARSENAL, pause." I said, before looking at the remaining Avengers in the room. They got up wordlessly, except Pietro, who held my hand while Callie chatted to him about the snowmen she wanted to make tomorrow.

"Play," I whispered, and Steve's voice stated again, " _I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for staying. I know you mean it when there is something you need to finish. But, we need you here too._ "

"End of recording." ARSENAL's smooth voice said and I gave a small smile.

"We are going home. Tonight," I said, looking up at my little brother. Pietro smiled and said, "Tonight."

* * *

When Tony and Steve got back to base, I could tell they had talked, begrudgingly. But there was easiness to their conversation that hadn't been there yesterday. And I was happy that they had at least decided to be adults about the situation.

But it was seeing Bucky talking to Tony that made my heart soar.

Tony was telling him to come by the lab so they could measure his arm and get FRIDAY to start on the prototype's digital design schematics. Bucky simply nodded and then asked, "You aren't gonna put a bomb in it, are you?"

"No. As much as I would like to, I'm not going to give you an arm that shoots bombs."

"No, like a bomb. Specifically _with my name on it_ ," Bucky had said, and Tony looked offended until Steve gave him a look. He looked back at Bucky and said, "Barnes, I don't... hold you responsible. Now that Sera has given me the truth… I'm starting to see how it wasn't _you_ that did that."

And I just about started crying. But Callie's chatter was distracting me from the rest of that conversation.

"Momma, can we have hot chocolate now? I want to watch Frozen." She said, and I laughed.

"Okay, but just the two of us. I don't want to subject anyone else to that torture."

"What's torture?" She asked and I said, "Something I will explain when you are older."

Pietro quickly snatched her from my arms and smiled at Wanda, "Race you to the movie room."

"Pietro there's no-" And he had already left, "Movie room."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STARK?" I heard screamed from down the hallway, and chuckled.

Natasha ended up staying behind in the lab with Bruce and the guys, while Wanda, Clint and I walked up to the kitchen, living area to watch a movie with my little girl. Bucky was trailing behind us at a safe distance, as he wasn't supposed to be in sight of Callie.

"How's Nathaniel? Talking yet?" I asked, excited about my alternate dimension godson.

"Almost. He's got Dada down pat though. It annoys Laura."

"Clint, you should head home." I said, and he nodded.

"I've stayed too long already. I just needed to know that I wasn't going to be hunted down on my farm."

"Tony won't let that happen. And now Steve won't either."

"I'll wait till you're safe at home and then I'll go. Maybe take Wanda with me. She needs off base for awhile." He teased, bumping into her shoulder.

"I need a girls day, away from all this testosterone," She joked right back.

"So Laura and Nat are what you need then," I laughed as we made it to the kitchen. I started the movie for Callie, and then made a big pot of hot chocolate. Stirring in chili powder, and nutmeg, I heard Pietro take in a deep sniff.

"It that…."

"Secret family recipe," I smirked as I quickly stashed away the ingredients.

"You and your family recipes. Wanda is really looking forward to your Paprikash by the way." He said, as I heard the opening music to the movie. Sighing as the beat took over my daughter's attention, Bucky came up behind me in the kitchen. He didn't say a word, but I knew that once I opened my mouth, I was going to say something stupid. He made me feel safe, like my own Bucky. But I was conflicted by my feelings for him. Perhaps it was just him being a mirror image to my own husband, and I hadn't seen either in almost two weeks.

The silence between us was comfortable, as he watched me flit around the kitchen, pouring cups of hot cocoa for my daughter and her movie guests. And then I busied myself with making lunch. He seemed to realize that my spirits were lifted, and with the interrogation over, my time here was over.

I chewed my bottom lip gently as I mixed my ingredients together, and Bucky sat at the bar, watching me carefully, like Vision had the last week. I would occasionally look up and gesture to his mug and he would nod. Handing it back to him full of hot cocoa, he would take a few sips, relax again and continue watching me, ears attuned to the sounds of Frozen behind him.

I was lost in thought though, realizing the consequences of my actions from this morning a lot too late. This could set the Accords back months. I could have just made a bigger mess for them. I should have just taken him back to my dimension and locked him up. Or killed him there.

But it just felt _so_ good.

"He wouldn't have stopped. You did what was needed, not what was easy."

"Now you sound like me." I said softly, as I heard Steve's voice coming down the hallway with Tony.

That was the end of our conversation, because I suddenly heard Callie start singing along to Anna's First Time in Forever.

"Mama, _sing!_ " She exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Okay pumpkin." I said, singing along with Anna, when Tony and Steve walked in. I set down two cups of hot cocoa in front of them, when they sat down at the table.

They smirked at me as I continued singing, and then I twirled around a bit when Callie looked back at me.

Callie giggled and went back to watching, asking Pietro to dance with her.

"Just remember that Auntie Jemma will want him back!" I teased when she giggled.

"Actually, Jemma recorded a message for her." Pietro said suddenly, pausing the TV and taking out his phone. As he swiped through his pictures, and said, "It's from all your Auntie's."

" _Callie! Darling girl, I miss you. Hopefully you'll be back before you have to watch this_."

" _Jemma, don't hog it. Hey Callie girl. I've missed our cuddles. I hope you're being good over there with your mom. Give her a big hug for me, will you?_ " I heard Daisy's voice say.

" _My turn_!" I heard Wanda sing song, and I chuckled.

" _Callie, my литтле бирд. I want to hug you so badly, and I can't wait for you to get back, because you are going to be my flowergirl!_ "

"Momma, what's a flowergirl?" Callie asked as the phone in the video was passed to another of Callie's adoring Aunts. I went to speak but Bobby started talking.

" _Little bird, you need to fly back to the nest. Because I miss braiding your hair. I can't do it to your brother's hair._ " She joked and Callie giggled.

" _Callie, listen to your mother. She's gonna bring you home soon._ " I heard May say and I looked at Pietro in surprise.

"Yeah, threw me off completely too," He teased when he saw my face.

"Is there anyone that is allergic to… what am I saying, I know everyone's allergies." I said, finishing my own thought.

" _And the best for last_ ," I heard Jemma say as I looked over and saw the small screen. Natasha's face came into view, and her smile was easy as she said, " _You owe me a lot of hugs little miss._ "

" _You are missed by everyone here and we hope to see you soon. Chin up, and remember that we love you. Now, do as Daisy said and give your momma a hug for us. I love you Callie_."

"Love you too Auntie Nat," Callie said to the screen, thinking see could hear her. Almost as soon as the video ended, Callie sprinted over to me crying.

"Little love, why are you sad?" I asked.

"I miss everyone!" She sobbed and I patted her hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"Well, you miss them because you love them, and because they love you. You know that the love of a family can never be broken?" I said, looking at Tony.

"It can't?" She asked.

"Never. We may part ways for awhile, but those we love and who love us, will always be with us. In our hearts."

"And guess what?" I said, pulling her back from my shoulder to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"You don't have to miss them too much. Because we are going home, _tonight_." I beamed at her, and her smile and happy tears made me realize it had been too long. We needed to be home.

"Right after lunch, we are going home. I promise." I smiled.

"I get to see Dad and Daddy?"

"You get to see everyone."

As her sobbing quieted, and Pietro led her back to the couch to finish her movie, I served dinner for the adults in the room. Wanda practically beamed at me when she noticed it was Paprikash.

"I'm rusty and I needed the practice," I shrugged before she hugged me tightly. Vision, who had been quite absent as of late, drifted in through the walls and sat down next to Rhodey and Thor on his opposite. Wanda gave him a shy smile, and my head just about came off from the whiplash of watching Vision's similar smile.

"Thank you for setting me right Sera," Rhodey said, looking up at me and I nodded, head cleared from my distraction.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you. To do that to them. Others wouldn't have gone to those lengths for answers. I appreciate you going that far."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry about how I handled Ross. That shouldn't have happened."

"I calculate that if Secretary Ross had lived, he would have more than likely, used the prisoners in the Raft as an army, and revolted against the UN." Vision said.

"I agree. We got answers, and letting him go would have cost us more." Thor added.

The next moment was silent as Callie started to twirl around singing, "LET IT GO, LET IT GO!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched my little princess twirl around, pretending to spread ice everywhere.

"Momma, can I have powers?" She asked, stopping dead and looking at me expectantly.

"When you are old enough, and if you're Daddies agree with me, we will see if you carry the InHuman gene. If you do, we will let you decide if you would like to go through the mist. How does that sound?" I smiled at her. She beamed and said, "Oh please!"

"I have to talk to your daddies. It might hurt you, so we want to make sure it's safe for you first." I explained.

"You'd want her to go through Terrigenesis?" Thor asked, confused.

"We don't see it as a bad thing now. We will give her the choice when she's older. As long as she's happy and healthy. Who am I kidding, as long as she doesn't grow a second head or turn out like Raina, I'll be happy."

The silence came back with a vengeance as I noticed Bucky's eyes still hadn't left me. I was beginning to wonder what his problem was when Steve said, "Buck, can I speak to you in the hall?"

"No Mom," he sassed and Sam chuckled.

"Now," Steve said, throwing down his napkin and getting up. Bucky got up, begrudgingly and grumbled, as he walked behind Steve into the hallway.

"Someone's in trouble," Wanda joked and everyone lost it. Wanda seemed pretty proud of her joke, glancing at a chuckling Pietro nervously.

"I miss this," I whispered to myself. But when I did, Bucky's head stuck back through the doorway to glare at our table. It just sent them into another round of laughter.

* * *

"Okay pumpkin, are you ready to see Daddy and Dad?"

"Daddy and Dad! And Elijah. And Jemma, Fitzie, Daisy, Uncle Tripp, Uncle Brock, Auntie May, Uncle Phil-"

"Okay little bird, you'll see everyone. You and Pietro are going first okay? Hold on tight to him and don't look around, okay?"

"Family, whoever is in the lab, be prepared for a very excited little girl on a silver bullet." I had ARSENAL send over recording. Bruce was on the other end and said, " _We're ready to catch her._ "

"Okay, Pietro. Come back for me." I smiled at the silver speedster. He smirked, let me kiss Callie's head and was gone. He disappeared into the red fissure that floated in the middle of the lab, and I sighed, waiting for a sign that they made it. A minute later I received the best message yet, from my husbands.

" _Pietro's coming back for you_ ," Steve's voice said.

" _Get on his back this time, you hear_?" I heard my Bucky's relieved voice ask.

"Everyone," I said, gaining the group's attention. Pepper stood tall beside Tony, while Steve stood on his opposite. Bucky, Sam, Scott and Clint were on Bucky's right side, while Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision were on the opposite side of Pepper.

"Thank you," I sniffed, blinking back tears, "Thank you for the time and energy you all put into making my daughter and I feel comfortable and safe. Thank you for trying to find a way home for me."

"Your one of us kid," Tony said, and I smirked.

"You are a family now. And a family should be whole. Which is why I've given Tony the coordinates to Phil Coulson's SHIELD base, and the encryption on their defense systems. I don't believe Daisy is with them right now, because if she was, I would have had to try." I chuckled, and Tony did too.

"We'll bring hem in. We're gonna need all the help we can get," Steve said, before giving me a look.

"Yes, I volunteer if I'm not otherwise preoccupied, to help you defeat Thanos. It will give me an edge for my own fight possibly."

"I'll help too," Pietro said as he walked up beside me. I nearly jumped but I held myself from yelling and saying that he scared me.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, for now." I sighed, looking at everyone again.

Each of the guys gave me a hug and wished me well until we saw each other again, and Pepper thanked me for setting her straight about Tony. Vision gave a nod and said, "I should very much like to "

"Take care of yourself," Natasha said. I nodded and replied, "You as well. Keep these guys in line, would you?"

"I'll attempt to." She chuckled.

"We'll attempt to," Wanda said, stepping up and hugging me tightly.

"If you ever need to vent, call me. I'm just a Quicksilver minute away," I joked.

"I will."

And with that, I was almost home.

"Wait," Bucky said, stepping forward and wrapping me in his arms.

"Thank you for giving me my head back. For giving me my life back."

"That wasn't what I did. I gave you the opportunity, the chance to choose for yourself who you were. You just made the right choice."

The light sparked in his eyes once more, as he pulled out of the hug and kissed my cheek. The light brushing of his lips on my skin made me blush, because I was having some very bad thoughts about my husband's multiverse doppelganger. I smiled and backed up, nervous to say anything. But I think all was said and Pietro grabbed me in a bridal hold.

"Hey, watch it Junior. I still have two husbands that would love to beat you up for your obvious flirting with me back in Sokovia." I said, making Natasha chuckle. Bruce, who was standing next to her, smiled at the sound and said, "Be safe Sera."

"All of you as well. I'll inform you of any news I receive on Thanos, and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Go visit them," I said, and he seemed to understand.

"And NO ONE mess up the recipe book I left you guys. Seriously, I will hunt you all down here and whack you upside the head." I said, before waving goodbye to everyone and tucking my head under Pietro's chin. In an instant we were gone, and I looked around to see flashing lights and passing memories as we travelled through the multiverse.

One approached us faster than the others. It was like travelling to the Mars versus Pluto, because all of a sudden the others were closer, but this was by far the closest. I squeezed my eyes tight as we approached the red fissure, and Pietro ran full tilt into it.

With a pop to my eardrums, we passed through the fissure. As I caught my balance, I was transferred from Pietro's arms to what felt like a cot. My head was spinning as the change in frequency, and I was feeling a bit of vertigo. As the world re-aligned itself, I tested out my vision. Opening one eye, I saw the spinning was slowing down, so I opened the second.

A blonde head of hair on my stomach made me pause. Was I out cold or something? Why is Steve's head on my stomach? And then I noticed that the little hand that held mine was connected to the blonde head.

"Momma?" I heard Elijah's voice say as he lifted his head from my stomach. My eyes watered as I said, "My baby boy!"

"She's up," I heard Steve's voice say happily, as I clutched Elijah to my chest, kissing his head over and over. I saw my husbands as they came to my side, and noticed neither one had shaved recently. Both wore unimpressed looks on their faces, but were relieved at the same time.

"You both stink," I smirked.

"Never again," Steve said softly, cupping my face.

"Well, this brings back memories," I smirked, reaching up to pull each of them down for a long overdue kiss.


	90. Chapter 90

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. She's back! Finally. But it was fun while it lasted. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers.

* * *

As the excitement died down about my return, I noticed the foundation of another building being dug. Being October, I was confused as to why they thought it would set in time, but my father only got the best. He was adamant about SHIELD being closer to us. I was pulled into a tight hug for a few minutes as he sniffed about how much I had scared him and that I should never visit a random dimension without a way to get back. I knew he was joking, like the guys had when I first got back, but it was not without it's truth. I shouldn't attempt to calm down Bruce from Hulking out but get everyone to safety instead.

Speaking of my father, I sat down and had a long talk with him about his actions from Ultron and how he shouldn't do anything rash in repentance to the world. Everyone wanted a full day with me after Steve, Bucky and my father had their time, and it was interesting making time for everyone and my children. Callie was alright without me, but Elijah was clingy. And I didn't mind in the slightest.

Callie was with her Daddies at all times, telling them about her adventures in the snow, and how she wanted snow to show them how she made snowmen like Olaf. She then begged Loki to make it snow and he tried his best to make a small patch for her and Elijah to play in. She was so thankful she hugged his neck tightly in appreciation. Elijah was full of wonder at the white substance that was on the ground, and dragged me out each day to play around in it with Joey.

Ah, Joey. He was overjoyed at seeing me again, jumping up and licking every patch of skin he could find. He _really_ didn't leave my side now. He had to be with me in the bathroom for the first few days, scared I was going to disappear again.

But the person that missed me the most? Well, men.

Steve and Bucky. It was a full 8 hours in the bedroom as they expressed their happiness at my return. By the end of it, I had to sleep for the rest of the day and it threw off my sleep schedule.

"Mama," I heard my boy say, getting my attention as we played outside in the snow patch.

"Yes baby boy?" I asked, bending down to his level.

"Where were you?"

"I was in a safe place, but I'm sorry I scared you. I promise to tell you if I'm leaving again, ok? And I hope you liked your lullaby," I smiled to him.

"It made me miss you."

"But you know that I'm always here," I pointed to his heart and he giggled when I tickled under his chin.

"I know, but I still missed you and Callie." He said, and I held out my arms. He ran into my hug and squeezed me tight. I whispered my love to him and he had to keep looking back to make sure I was still there while he played. It broke my heart.

When he was tuckered out, and Callie was too, I brought them both inside. Callie fast asleep on my shoulder and Elijah holding my fingers as he walked beside me.

"Was Joey a good boy while I was gone?" I asked him, as I watched him struggle to stay awake.

"Yes! Daddy took us horseback riding. He said you wouldn't mind. Sunny is silly. He tickled my hand when I tried to feed him an apple piece."

"He has funny lips that have to reach and grab food, because he doesn't have hands like we do," I said, as we trudged up the stairs.

"Dad!" Elijah said, letting go of my hand and running to Steve.

"Hey buddy. How was the snow?" Steve asked our son as Bucky came up beside me and took Callie from my arms gently.

"It was amazing. Loki made the snow… Mama?"

"He made the snow impervious to heat. It will stick around for a while. Keep them entertained," I said, as Elijah bounded towards our door with Joey on his heels.

"While, I would love nothing more than to lock you in the apartment, Natasha says you two have an appointment with Dr. Cho."

"Steve, call her Helen. We've been in some pretty sticky situations with her."

"And now that you've had a few days to settle in, you need to explain what went on over there. Because your messages weren't in detail enough."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, and kissing both of them sweetly, perhaps lingering a little too long. But they didn't seem to mind, both pulled away with goofy smiles on their faces. As I walked away slowly, I added and little swing to my hips and knew I was going to get it tonight, if their low groans were any indication.

Joey followed beside me, constantly raising his head to lick my fingers, his own personal way of ensuring I was real. I smiled down at him and his tail whacked against my leg. As I made it to the lab, I noticed Dr. Cho and Natasha already talking, discussing her options.

"Okay, so, who's ready to make a baby?" I said, excited as I rubbed my hands together. Natasha just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. Helen laughed a little.

"Don't make fun of me! I've waited seven years for this day!"

"It's been six years since you offered."

"Nah, I was secretly hoping you'd ask before I offered. I can't wait for a little niece with your red curls!"

"What if it's a boy?" She countered.

"Okay, a nephew with Bruce's moppy hair. Anything! It could turn out to be a lizard and I would love it."

"Well, let's hope we get this right." She chuckled. Helen had already gone over everything with Natasha and I made sure that the guys gloved up every time. They didn't like it, but I didn't care. I wasn't messing this up for Natasha. We both were administered hormones. Mine helped my uterus allow an embryo to implant itself, and Natasha's were to help harvest her healthy eggs. She had already harvested enough eggs for the first few tries, and I was happy that everything was ready to go for that evening. Fast acting hormone shots.

After the shots, Helen took ultrasounds on both of us, and was very happy to see that Natasha's ovaries were still producing.

"Everyone gather in the kitchen!" I had ARSENAL announce through the base, nixing the twin's nursery. I was going to have to start thinking about getting them big kid beds now. That was a depressing thought.

"Ma'am. Miss Maximoff is currently in the kitchen, asking you to speak in private."

"Thanks A. Tell her I'm on my way and that she has about two minutes starting now."

"Yes Ma'am." She responded as I started making my way towards our gathering area.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Wanda pacing back and forth. Last time I found her like this was when she was trying to decide what to do about her relationship/friendship with Brock.

"Wanda, you're wearing a hole in my floor," I said softly, startling her.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" She blurted out, and then winced, "I meant to start with how much you mean to me, as a sister and about to be family-"

"Yes!" I said, and she stopped, confused.

"You will?"

"Of course Wands. You are my little sister, even though we don't have the same parents, and you are marrying my cousin. You mean a lot to me too."

"Awesome!" I heard Brock say behind me as he hugged me tightly around the shoulders, "My two favorite girls."

"Damn straight," I laughed, before wiggling out of his hug to grip Wanda to me tightly.

"Is it a hugging party?" Pietro asked, wrapping himself around both myself and Wanda.

"No, you dork."

"Well, where is my birthday present? I was promised a silver Range Rover," He said, moving to sit down.

"What? I missed your birthdays?" I asked, looking at Wanda horrified.

"It's okay. You were off world," She smirked, "You have an excuse."

"So, I have two cars to get and then you both get a party."

"We had a small party. Well, as small as you can have when your father throws it."

"True," I laughed as everyone trickled in. As they sat down at the table, Steve and Bucky walked in to sit in their spots too. The expectant looks were too much, as it got silent very fast.

"Okay, first things first. Pietro already knows this, but the world I landed in, was mirror to our own. Each of you existed there. Well, Except Pietro, Brock, Tripp and ARSENAL."

"What happened to us?" Tripp asked. He had just gotten back from an assignment from Coulson, and was welcomed back as if he never left. Except Daisy was ecstatic, obviously.

"Basically, my mother made a choice in that universe, to stay with Tony. But she was killed when she was pregnant with me. I didn't exist, and because of that, I wasn't there for a lot of things. To save Pietro. Brock was still Hydra because I wasn't there to erase his brainwashing."

"So, because I wasn't there, a series of events conspired in which Brock started trying to kill Steve, for dropping the Triskellion on him. I wasn't there with the GH325 to save Pietro, so Wanda retreated into herself for a majority of her training."

"Tripp was killed by the Terrigen crystal when Daisy and Raina went into the temple, and he followed. Though, the events that transpired there are the exact same way they happened here, just, you ducked this time."

"Now, here's what happened over there," I said, before launching into what I knew. I watched everyone's eyes widen at certain points and scowls plant themselves on their lips, and a few even cursed under their breath. As I got to the Accords, Wanda's eyes widened and I could practically hear the protest form her and quite a few others.

"And then Ross locked Steve's… team, away in the Raft, a floating Super Max for criminals. And Rhodey made a slight recovery, with surgeries and the help of a robotic exoskeleton Dad made. Then, Helmut Zemo was captured by T'Challa, and Steve, Bucky and Dad duked it out because Helmut showed the three of you a video, where Tony learned the Winter Soldier killed his parents. More in particular his mother. But after Bucky's arm got blown off by Tony, Steve went full psycho on Tony, nearly killing him, but only destroyed his arc reactor so he couldn't follow Steve in the suit. Steve left his shield behind, because Tony taunted him saying it didn't belong to him, that his Dad made it."

"So Steve was just the Captain, and broke everyone out of the Raft, hid in Wakanda with T'Challa, and then Bucky decided for himself that he should go into cryo until they figured out a way to get rid of the trigger words. By the way, you and I are going into the panic room after this." I said, pointing at Bucky. He nodded, but didn't look relieved.

"Anyways. Tony received a package with a cell phone and a note saying that Steve was sorry and that if he ever needed him, or the rest of the team, to call," I said, taking a deep breath.

"But then I showed up and they all began interrogating me, and once they figured out I was InHuman and I told them what I knew, they told me the date. It was December 12th. I not only had dimensionally travelled, but they are further into the future than us. It was a week later that Steve, Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda came back. But Steve didn't tell Tony that after explaining my skill set. T'Challa thought that I might be able to help Bucky. Tony wasn't happy about it, but after I sat down with them and helped Steve, Bucky and Tony talk about it, they began to tolerate being around each other."

"Ross is Hydra." I said, making Steve's head snap up.

"What?" Bruce said, looking horrified.

"He is the son of Dr. Werner Reinhardt. Daniel Whitehall," I said and Coulson looked at me in question.

"He wanted to come after the InHumans too, but General Talbot was protecting them from him. Bucky, Sam, and Clint did some body snatching for me, taking Carson, Malick and Ross back to the base so I could interrogate them. All three sang like canaries, especially after I allowed Wanda the pleasure of using her powers on Ross for what he had done to her."

"What had he done to me?" She asked, looking livid.

"Because they felt your powers were a threat, in captivity, you were kept in a cell, and a shock collar was placed around your throat. They would shock you if you talked, if you moved in a way they felt threatening, and I suspect, even sometimes just for fun."

"I interrogated Ross specifically because the Accords sounded fishy to me. Turns out, it was just a way for Ross to control the Avengers, and if they didn't comply, they were going to… well let's just say that Ross hasn't been trying to find Bruce to get back at him for turning himself into the Hulk."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, gently taking her… I wasn't sure what label they were using for their relationship, but she was holding Bruce's hand.

"It meant that Ross wanted the super soldier serum, and was going to extract it from Steve's blood if he didn't comply." I sighed, as Steve's jaw locked.

"And after I found that out, I killed him." I said, looking down at my feet.

"They may not be you guys, but they made me feel like family over there. I had to protect them the best way I could." I explained, and Pietro nodded.

"If that ever happened to Wanda here, I would kill to ensure she was never harmed again," Brock responded, giving me a silent look of pride. Steve gave me hard look and nodded in acknowledgement.

I whispered, "ARSENAL, please roll the footage of events from Earth Two."

"Yes Ma'am."

As the scenes played out, everyone watched as Wanda's hold on Brock's burning body slip and she took out a whole floor of one building. The scene changed to the bomb going off outside of the UN assembly in Berlin.

Then, as the footage of a fake James Buchanan Barnes rolled, Steve's fist clenched harder. My father was watching the destruction, and I knew he was relieved we knew this information ahead of time. He didn't want to make any more mistakes. Another scene change, and suddenly they were in the airport, the scene changed to Tony's helmet cam in Siberia as Steve viciously started wailing on him.

"And after the airport battle, Bucky and Steve snuck away to a Hydra base in Siberia." I said, and Bucky stiffened.

"The Super Soldier Serum Bucky had grabbed from the trunk of Howard Stark's car, Hydra had used on 5 of their top fighters."

"They can bring down a government in a night, and you'd never see them coming." Bucky said, as I realized he repressed that memory, "They are in cryo. Not free."

"Well, you've done a wonderful job of telling us about these things Barnes." Natasha snarked, and he gave her a look.

"I am still remembering things I did 50 years ago. Give me a break," He sighed.

"No, it's something I just learned about there. We are going to deal with it before these Accords happen. Trust me."

"Well, then what about the Accords? How do we stop those?"

"I was suggested to make a threat to Ross, but I know that wouldn't work. So I was going to address the UN myself. But I think Lagos is what finally set them into motion. They won't bring it up until we mess up, when the guilt is fresh. It's a very good tactic, and I applaud them for their psychology in this, but I think it's also manipulation, and I'm an expert in that too."

"I think, after the funeral, I will approach the assem-"

"What funeral? Whose?" Steve asked, giving me a hard look. I felt my eyes start to water, and he seemed to understand, his own eyes betraying the sting of losing her. I know how important Peggy was in his life, and it only makes sense. She was one of his first loves, one of the only ones that believed in him, had faith in him to take down Hydra.

To be a great man.

My silence prompted more questions and Steve's head shook slightly as he tried to steel himself.

"Director Carter's," I said softly, and I saw Phil grip Audrey's hand a little tighter. She was visiting because she had heard I returned, but I was sure glad she was here to comfort Phil.

Fury's head bowed from his place leaning against the wall, and I saw Jemma's eyes water.

"November 18th." I said, looking at Steve and he got up wordlessly and left the room. Bucky knew not to follow him, because he needed his space, but I wanted nothing more than to run after him and comfort him. But I _had_ just delivered him horrible news about his past love. I was probably his least favorite person right now.

"I will call in a favor with the President, and hopefully we can sort this out quickly. I don't want a civil war between our team to interrupt our first real Christmas." I said, before bowing my head and leaving the room. I heard a few murmurs, asking Loki or Wanda not to follow me, and a discussion about these events begin. But I wasn't paying attention, because I had one place in mind.

Running outside, and throwing off my flannel shirt, tying it around my waist, I spread my wings and lifted myself into the air.


	91. Chapter 91

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. So, I'm catching up on a few other stories this week, so I'm gonna give you three chapters. Don't ask why, just enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Dropping in altitude, I raised my hands in surrender as I dropped onto the Presidential lawn. Numerous Secret Service men came out with their weapons raised, and I got down on my knees.

"Hands behind your head!" They yelled and I did so.

"My name is Sera Stark, and I need to speak to the President, immediately." I said as they surrounded me. As they spoke into their comms, I breathed deeply. A Secret Service agent came up to me that I recognized and said, "Miss Stark."

"Hey Frank," I smirked.

"You can get up now," He said and I raised myself from my knees, without letting my hands leave my head.

"Stand down," Frank ordered the other men, and nodded to me that I could lower my hands.

"He'll see you. Couldn't have just called?" He teased.

"I don't quite trust phones," I joked.

I was brought inside, and I looked back slightly to see a few tourists had taken pictures and were pointing to me. As the doors closed, I was led down several hallways towards the Oval Office. Many of the Staff nodded to me, and I responded back with a nod of my own. Most of them were here when the Centipede soldier tried to hold the President hostage, and I came to the rescue.

"Mr. President," The Secret Service agent said, gaining President Matthew Ellis's attention.

"Thank you Frank. Sera, what can I do for you?" President Ellis asked. I approached the chair he offered me in front of his desk, and I said, "Thank you for seeing me. I know you could have refused."

"I assumed you'd call the next time you needed my help."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd like the favor I'm about to ask of you."

"I'm assuming it's a difficult topic." He said, gesturing to my red eyes.

"Oh, no. I just delivered Captain Rogers some bad news about a friend of his."

As the President asked for his Staff to leave the room, all except Frank, I said, "It's not so much difficult, as a large favor."

"How large?" He asked, smile on his face.

"I need to address the United Nations assembly, personally." I blurted out, and he frowned slightly.

"I'll pull a few strings. I'm assuming it's about this imminent threat to Earth."

"Partially, and partly because they are going to try and implement a Superhero Registration Act. The Sokovian Accords?"

"So you caught wind of Ross's plans," He said, frowning further.

"And I can tell you it's not going to work. It's… I need to show you," I said, bringing the hologram up on my watch. I showed him the exact same news clips I showed the team not an hour ago, and he sat back in his chair. As I showed the video clip of my 'interrogation session' he covered his mouth in concern.

"Now, this may not play out exactly like this, but to the same effect. The Avengers will not sign. What if this 'committee' makes us go somewhere we are not needed? What if there is somewhere we need to go, but they say no? By signing, we give away our right to choose. This is what happened in an alternate dimension to our own, one where I don't exist to help stop this. It split the Avengers and left an even bigger wound on the world."

"And Ross wants you to say no," He concluded, "To make more super soldiers."

"Hydra just wants Steve. Again. I feel like every time we solve something Hydra related, they come back, worse."

"Like a weed, or the flu." He acknowledged.

"Exactly."

"Alright Sera. I'll get you a meeting with them." He said, before pressing a button on his desk, "If you can get me proof about Ross, in _this_ dimension, I'll get his arrest. And we'll throw him right into the hole you built for those scumbags."

"Thank you Mr. President." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Now, how are your kids?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Big," I chuckled, showing him a picture of them playing in the snow from this morning.

"Wow," He exclaimed, smiling, "Didn't you have them only last March?"

"Yeah. They look like their two years old now. It's all due to the serums from their Dad's." I said, tucking the phone back in my pocket.

"How are they by the way? Last I heard, they weren't letting you leave the Base without a security detail," He laughed.

"No, I just keep disappearing and they don't appreciate it. The inter-dimensional trip lasted two weeks and it was a complete accident. And before that, I nearly blew up in Lagos. So, I'm kinda on house arrest. Oh, I forgot to tell them about this," I said, smacking my forehead and sending off a quick text to both of them.

"Whoops," He smiled.

"Well, I will get you your evidence. Are you, wait, no you're probably not going to want to hear my methods," I said, waving it off.

"I know you'll use whatever is necessary Sera, but try to remember that the world will see your actions, our actions, and judge us accordingly. I'm counting on you Sera."

"I understand Mr. President. I won't let you down," I promised, as Frank opened the door for me.

"Say hello to your husbands for me." He said, waving goodbye to me, and I said, "Of course."

As I landed next to the barn, I quietly folded my wings in as I heard a low voice talking to my horses. I peeked around the corner to see Loki brushing Sunchaser's mane. I snickered as I noticed him talking to Sweet Feet as well, and her responding back in a whiny.

"Wait your turn." He said softly, and she huffed.

"She's a dramatic one," I said, and Loki seemed to jump at the sound of my voice.

"The Captain and the Soldier are not happy you left."

"Man, they really need to get over this whole, 'controls everything I do' routine. I'm my own person, and I needed to do something. Steve really has a hard time with that. He can jump out of a plane without a parachute, but I can't fly to talk with the President about our current situation."

"I assume you've already done so," Loki stated, as I grabbed a brush and moved to comb through Sweet Feet's mane.

"So, I never got to ask you. How was your time over there?" He asked, nonchalantly and I sighed.

"Hard. I was surrounded by familiar people that didn't know me. What's worse, I think Bucky's doppelganger reverse Stockholm Syndrome'd me."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Basically, I think he developed a crush on me. He was my shadow most of the time, and he comforted me one night."

"Did you…" He asked, looking concerned.

"No. He just danced with me, reminded me of home. He was sweet, and caring." I explained as Sweet Feet searched me for a snack, "No girl, I don't have anything."

"They both missed you. It's been a long few weeks for them. But they've enjoyed roaming the field with me," He smiled, and I chuckled. No more words were spoken between the two of us, but I grabbed a saddle from the shelf, and a fresh blanket for Sunchaser's back. Loki got my train of thought, and said, "I promised Maria I would watch a movie with her."

"Really?" I asked, a devious smile creeping onto my face.

"Miss Hill and I have been getting a lot closer," He said, looking down at his feet.

"Don't be ashamed of your feelings for her. She's the kind of woman that needs to know where your relationship/friendship stands, but isn't going to wait around until you figure it out. Tell her."

"I'm worried my past will lead her to think I'm lying." He sighed contemplatively.

"It won't. Take the jump," I smiled, as I tightened the saddle straps and grabbed my boots. He smirked and said, "Easier said than done. She's intimidating."

"Do it," I said, chanting. He laughed, covering my mouth with both of his hands and said, "Okay, okay, I will."

"Good. Now, I'm missing the feeling of horseback riding. Run along now," I teased. He laughed, "Alright then, I'll see you at dinner."

"Who is cooking tonight?" I asked.

"Wanda and Jemma."

"YES!" I shouted, "Both are great cooks."

"I'm looking forward to it." Loki said, before giving a small wave and taking off out of the stable. Opening the door to Sunchaser's stall and then throwing open the door to the field.

"Chase me," I said, running out into the cool, autumn air. Sunchaser followed behind me, dropping his neck to allow me to use his neck like a swing to bring myself under and around to the saddle.

"Alright boy, this may be one of our last rides of the year. Just kidding, I'm still riding while pregnant, and I loved riding in the snow."

He neighed in response, clearly happy to be running with me again. It was a few minutes of riding before I noticed four figures approaching the fence line. I nudged Sunchaser over and finally found that it was my husbands and my babes.

"Mama! Can I ride with you?" Callie asked, clearly excited.

"If Dad hands you over to me, sure thing babe." I smiled, and Steve smiled down at Callie, lifting her up and over the fence. I grabbed her easily from his arms, and plopped her down in front of me.

"I heard from a little boy that someone took him horseback riding without me," I teased Bucky. His smile was easy as he responded, "Yeah, he was missing you."

"And missing me constituted riding without me?" I joked, before Callie demanded we move.

"One lap and then we have to go inside for dinner. Auntie Jemma and Auntie Wanda are making supper," Steve said, and Bucky chuckled.

"That should be interesting."

"They are both excellent cooks. Don't be mean," I said, before telling Sunchaser to move. Callie screamed in joy as Sun took off, a lot faster than I wanted him to go, but he seemed to listen to her shrieks of joy and sense she was okay.

As I brought her back to the stable, I told her to hold onto the horn while I got off. And once I was on the ground, she easily slid off.

"Oh you crazy little girl," I giggled along with her.

"Bye Sunny!" She said as Bucky came and stole her out of my arms.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just have to wash up," I said, and Steve handed Elijah off to Bucky as well, staying behind with me. I got the two horses feed in their troughs, and fresh water. I added some more hay to their stalls and left each with a carrot in their feed.

"I'm just gonna wash up upstairs," I said to Steve, he followed me up the staircase to the small apartment, leaning against the bathroom doorframe to watch me. I stripped off my dirty shirt, and was down to my tank top when I felt his hands around my waist. He hugged me to his chest, and I realized he wanted to talk about Peggy now. Well, at least accept comfort.

I didn't say anything, simply holding him and humming to soothe his nerves. I felt him attempt to breathe deeply, and he go choked up instead.

"Let it out Steve," I whispered. He didn't cry much. I knew there was only one other time in his life he had cried. When he thought Bucky died. He had told me as much when we first started dating. He didn't even cry at his mother's death. He felt like he had to be stronger.

While Steve was known to voice his opinions, standing up to bullies, and refusing to let people treat someone else without respect, he rarely showed exactly how he was feeling. Bucky wore his heart on his sleeve. I had comforted Bucky more times than I comforted Steve. Steve was the kind of person that would wait until he knew he was completely alone to cry, or show his emotions.

"She is… was… a huge part of my life."

"And she always will be Steve." I said, as he let out whatever emotion.

"Do you respect her? Do you respect how much she sacrificed in her life, how much work she had to do to get the world to where it is now?"

"Yes."

"She isn't dying in vain. She had a long life. And I know she was a big part of your wartime years. I respect her for how she pushed you to be the best version of yourself. But she isn't immortal. She will live on in you, and our memories. Put that eidetic memory to good use. How about we go see her this weekend? Or if you'd prefer, just you?"

His sobbing stopped, and I continued to rub his back, while he thought.

"I want the kids to see her one last time," He sighed.

"You know Bucky and I will be with you. You won't be alone," I whispered, as I pulled back to look into his eyes. His smile warmed my heart as he said, "I know. I love you."

"I love you more," I smiled, before he rested his forehead on my own. His lips descended upon mine in a flurry of passion and I didn't try to stop him from pulling my body closer to his own.

"You won't lose me too," I sighed as his lips and tongue bathed my neck in love bites. But it didn't stop him from hurriedly parting both of us of our clothes, and laying me down on the soft carpet and entering me without any foreplay. It wasn't as painful as I imagined it would have been, had I not already been wet from his kisses.

His thrusting was hard, and determined as he began to give me more love bites along my collarbone and the other side of my neck. His thrusting got faster and more erratic, as I felt him near his climax. I moaned softly as I felt the stirrings of my own. As he came, he pulled out, seeping onto my stomach, and nearly collapsing.

"I love you," he sighed. I reached up to cup his cheek saying, "I love you too. You're lucky your fast, otherwise you would be explaining to Natasha why we have to wait another month for the implantation."

His smile appeared, a little less pained than before, and said, "I would explain that I am allowed to make love to my wife."

"And your wife is allowed to comfort you with her body, when you need it."

"Now, let me take care of my wife," He said, getting up to get a facecloth wet. I just laid my head back down on the ground and sighed. My eyes closed as a warm cloth was wiped over my stomach. Steve chuckled before I felt a single finger enter me gently.

"Oh," I sighed, as I felt him reach _that_ spot with his long fingers.

"Anything you'd like?" He teased, as I squirmed.

"Anything!" I panted. His responding chuckle made me think he was going to be ok. This wasn't going to break him.


	92. Chapter 92

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

After dinner, I called Peggy's nurse and explained that we would like to visit this weekend. Helen wanted to do the in vitro that moment, to help prevent any swimmers that snuck by, so they wouldn't take hold of any egg of mine. Natasha gave me a look and I pointed at Steve as he and Callie passed by the med bay. He saw her scathing look and fled quickly from her sights.

I chuckled to myself before Dr. Cho had me lie on a table with the first round of viable embryos. She was going to implant one into my uterus, and if was a good time in my cycle to start tricking my body, she wasn't worried about them not taking. But just in case, we had several others ready, just in case. And they could be frozen for if Bruce and Natasha chose to have another baby.

"I have a feeling my Avenger days are coming to an end," I sighed to Natasha, as I had to stay still for a while.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, arms folded on the table beside me, staring at my stomach.

"I feel like I'm just going to keep popping out children for yourself and Bruce and then for my own husbands. The bun maker is going to be utilized for awhile."

"You'll be in the field in between those babies." She said, smiling up at my face.

"Well, I imagine that the UN will still want someone to oversee the Avengers. Maybe if I suggest…"

"Suggest what?"

"That... I perish the thought…but if someone needs to act as a mediator between the Avengers, the UN, the government, and the media…."

"You're not yourself right now, clearly. You know you just described everything you hate."

"Yes," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You just described… Coulson." Natasha said and I felt an idea pop into my head.

"We need to get SHIELD back in the good graces of the government. If the UN sees that we are working together and that SHIELD is under the US government's good list, they might be a lot more lenient on this stupid registration act. Plus I think the Index was a good example of how this would go down. People hated being labeled and put on a list."

"Some were serious offenders. Some were extremely dangerous."

"But others weren't, and we still treated them like dangerous people. Or wild animals that we tagged and released." I replied as a small beep echoed throughout the lab.

"Okay Sera, you are free to get up. We'll check in a month for if we were successful or not." Helen said, packing up her equipment.

"Sure thing. Anything to avoid? X-Ray machines, microwaves?"

"I'm very sure Natasha won't let you leave her sights for the next month. Besides, you both know the common things to avoid. Enjoy the next month. Tell me right away if you have any signs. This situation is a first for both of you. You'll only grow closer from this."

"If we were any closer, we be conjoined," I said, kissing Natasha's cheek. Her eye roll and good-natured shoulder bump told me she thought it was funny.

"See you ladies in a month," Helen smiled, waving to us as she left the med bay. I watched her leave the hallway through the small window and sighed, "Time to get my little ones in bed."

"Elijah doesn't seem as clingy," She commented as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, but the guys are getting worse." I groaned.

"If I had two hunky men all over me, I wouldn't be complaining."

"Technically you do," I joked, "The Hulk likes you too."

"Yeah, but both of your husbands are nice to look at." She chuckled as I sighed, "They are."

Our pinkies linked as we walked, something we used to do when we walked down the hallways of SHIELD. It was mainly to confuse the men, but to also as a sign of our friendship. A promise to be by each other's sides no matter what.

"We are going to visit Peggy this weekend. Steve wants the kids to see her one last time. I think we'll let him stay there, to be with her when she passes."

"That may be hard for him, but I can see the sentiment in it."

"He was so upset by the news, and I didn't want to upset him further," I said, explaining my reasoning for allowing Steve to take me in the stable apartment, without protection.

"I get it. Bruce was so far into his pity party, he actually let me initiate things when you were off in the other dimension."

"I thought you didn't like talking about your sex life."

"Well, you have no shame in it, why should I? Bruce can be very passionate. Since he figured out that the other guy wouldn't come out while he's having fun, he's enjoying it. Poor guy was repressed for so long, it was a few days before I could finally get my orgasm." She teased lightheartedly.

"Not something I never want to hear again," Wanda said, coming up beside me and linking her arm in my own.

"Well, I don't exactly want to hear about how good my cousin is in bed," I teased her.

"So good," Wanda sighed, and I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

We chatted as we strolled back to my apartment, discussing the wedding and how much fun we were going to have at Wanda's Bachelorette party. Natasha had taken over planning things for me when I was away, with the hope I would return in time for it. Wanda was scared

It would be the weekend following the Peggy's funeral, to be respectful of everyone's grief, as the wedding was moved to early December. We were going to kidnap Wanda, as only Natasha and I knew the location. The rest of the girls were kept in the dark because Daisy and Jemma are both horrible with secrets and Bobby, May, Maria, Pepper, Sharon and Audrey didn't quite care where we went as long as it was off base.. Laura would have come but she was unsure of how the kids would be for an entire weekend with Clint and the guys. My Dad was giving us his vacation house in this particular city, explaining that it had been passed down from my great grandfather, and that I wasn't to have any wild parties there like he did. I simply laughed at him and said, "I'm not one for wild parties Dad."

As the girls left me at my door, we waved goodbye and I quietly slipped in. Steve and Bucky were playing with the kids on the floor of their nursery and I caught the tail end of their conversation.

"-Loki was saying how the other Bucky, was hitting on her, and comforting her. She never-" Bucky stopped looking up at me with hard eyes.

"Yes, he danced with me." I said softly, "But only because I was missing you both so much. The thought never crossed my mind that he would think it meant more. I only told him because I had been crying about how much I missed you."

Steve looked over at Bucky with a pointed look and Bucky seemed to deflate in anger. Jealous was never a good look on him. On either of them.

"I, ah-"

"No, I get it. It's like when I thought Sharon was hitting on Steve when Fury asked her to watch us."

"What?" Steve chuckled, clearly confused.

"We weren't married and when that happens and even after, women get jealous of other women giving her man attention. It's natural Steve," I said, "But it's only natural that you feel territorial. I _knew_ it wasn't you, and that created conflict in my head. I wanted to seek comfort in other Steve and Bucky's arms because they looked like you guys, but I _knew_ they weren't my husbands. You know?"

"I think I get it." Steve said, picking up Callie and kissing her forehead, "Time for bed sweet pea."

"But Dada!" She whined.

"No, even your brother is going to bed," Bucky said, scooping up Elijah and placing him in his crib.

"We are going to have to think about getting them big kid beds." I whispered to Steve and he agreed, "These cribs are way too small now."

"Would you like to sing tonight Mommy?" Bucky asked after he kissed both of their heads goodnights.

"I would." I smiled, setting myself down in the rocking chair.

"Good night sweet pea," Steve whispered to our daughter, before moving to kiss her cheek. Repeating the same thing on our son's forehead while whispering a soft goodnight, I began singing in a low voice. I watched as their eyes fluttered close, and small smiles spread over their faces. It was only a few minutes before I noticed they were sound asleep and quietly finished the song. Sneaking over, and kissing them each goodnight, I tip toed out of the room.

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch together, and I said, "I got impregnated today."

"Really? How did that go?" Bucky asked, trying to sound supportive.

"Well, I think. It was difficult to tell if it stuck or not. We have to wait until my period is late to be sure it stuck."

They both nodded, looking contemplative. I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'd like you to stay on base for the duration of Natasha's pregnancy. No field work." Steve said, laying down the law.

"I agree." Bucky said, giving me a look.

"I second that agreement," I smiled.

"We've got a much bigger team now, and you don't- Wait did you say yes?" Steve said, flabbergasted that I agreed to his terms.

"I'm safer here, and I would never put my godchild at risk. This is way too important." I replied, sitting down on the ottoman in front of them.

"Jemma already banned me from the labs to be safe, and I thought, it's better that I spend my time with the kids. And my horses," I smirked. Both gave each other a look that said, "Who are you and what have you done with our stubborn wife?"

"I had a revelation over 'there'. I was going a bit too hard, and not giving enough time to my family. And there will be time for me to fight, in the upcoming battles. But as a comms officer or even… I brought this up to Nat because as much as we all agree Coulson is the best Director of SHIELD, there has to be someone accountable for us all. Both teams need to be under the supervision of the UN to a point, but nothing like the Accords."

"So, you're saying we need oversight?" Steve asked.

"Not oversight, so much as a PR manager. A face to show the world why we do things a certain way, and how things sometimes can't be avoided." I sighed.

"Isn't that SHIELD's job?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Yes, but we can't always relay certain information. What I would be doing, is overseeing each team, gathering information after each mission, to make sure we are doing everything we can, being held accountable and being transparent with the world. We owe them that." I said, as I felt Steve's fingers reach for my hand. Taking it softly in both of his hands, he looked into my eyes and I knew what he was going to say.

"You just want to be the boss of me, don't you?" He smirked. Okay, apparently I didn't know my husband as well as I thought I did.

"So you agree?"

"To a degree. Certain aspects of our operations, like our base's locations, or names of operatives should never be disclosed."

"Well, duh." I smiled, taping his forehead. He pulled back, chuckling. I looked over to Bucky, taking his metal hand in mine and said, "What do you think?"

His silence was broken by a single sigh.

"As long as it keeps you safe, and out of the line of fire." He said, agreeing with Steve. Smiling at him, I squeezed both their hands and said, "It's the best option. Plus it keeps me out of trouble."

"We all know how much you can get in," Bucky joked, before pulling me to sit in his lap.

"But we need to make this very clear. I can veto, I can pull rank where I see it needed and you may not like that. But that is only outside of this apartment."

"Church and State." Steve nodded, staring down at our hands.

"Exactly. But, there is the fact this may lead me to need to attend the UN. Regularly. I hope to God it doesn't come to that, but this isn't going to be easy."

I watched as Steve nodded slowly, saying, "Church."

"Tomorrow," Bucky agreed, picking me up easily, and bringing me over to the bed. No words were spoken as I stripped down to my underwear and tank top. The guys shed their clothes, and joined me under the covers, wrapping around me like a blanket, kissing my forehead, my nose, and then each other.

"I'll arrange our bags tomorrow." I muttered as I drifted off.


	93. Chapter 93

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

I was lethargic as I rolled out of bed the next morning. Steve and Bucky had kissed me before leaving for their run. The weather was starting to turn, and I was hesitant to let them go. It was selfish of me, but I needed their comfort. So, instead of the guys, I cuddled with my babies in bed. They koala held either side of me as I hummed them songs. Elijah was rearing to go after the power nap we all had, running around with Joey. Callie was a little more calm, talking to me about the coloring books that Grandpa had got her.

All Avenger themed.

Quickly getting them fed fro the morning, I brought them back to the apartment with one goal: Pack everything. As I packed the kids bags, unloading the drawers, I noticed that they went through another growth spurt. The clothes I had managed to get them in were way to small. Groaning to myself, I scooped both kids up and said, "Stop growing."

"But we want to be big Momma!" Elijah said, giggling as I kissed them.

"I understand, but it would be nice if I didn't have to go shopping every two weeks," I joked, tickling them as Joey sat patiently in front of us.

"Momma, I'm a big girl. I don't want baby clothes anymore."

"Well, your Daddies and I want to take you to see Aunt Peggy, but nothing fits you! I guess, we'll just have to go shopping," I sighed. Callie smiled happily and Elijah was indifferent as he shrugged, "I like my clothes."

"You also like growing. Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop buying you guys clothes."

"Can Auntie Nat come?" Callie asked, beaming.

"Yes," I smirked, "I need a second pair of eyes on you two."

"Can I go get her?"

"You remember the way to her room? Lead the way." I smiled at my little girl, as she took off out the door of their room to the main apartment door, with Joey hot on her heels. Elijah and her ran excitedly to the staircase, each taking ahold of the railing, and giggling as the descended.

"I hear two munchkins!" My Dad's voice said as he rounded the corner to scare the kids. They screamed and giggled as he gathered them up in his arms.

"Hi Dad," I said, kissing his cheek as he held the kids against their will.

"I'm not Dad, I'm Grandpa Ticklemonster," He said in a silly voice before ticking the kids with his beard against their necks.

"Well, Grandpa Ticklemonster, release my kids." I joked.

"Fine, but only if they promise me hugs and kisses," He said, laying down the law.

"We promise!" Elijah yelled.

"Square deal." Dad said, letting them go, only for them to jump back on him and kiss his face.

"Where are you going in those clothes?" Dad said, noticing what I was only just realizing.

"To get Nat. I need an extra eye on them while we shop."

"Say no more! I'll get a whole new wardrobe for them. I would say about 3 sizes up, wouldn't you?" Dad said, looking each of them over.

"At least. And they are only going to keep growing. They are supposed to look like two year olds when they are one. They look three or four now," I said, confused.

"We'll have Dr. Simmons runs a few tests. They are fine. They are still your babies. Relax." Dad said, picking up Elijah and saying, "You are getting heavy bud."

"Soon, I'll be as tall as Daddy and Dada."

"Well, don't go growing too fast. I still need to donate all your old clothes, and in two weeks I'll have to do it again!" I sighed, taking Callie's hand and leading her towards the labs.

As my Dad talked to the kids, I realized that I hadn't seen Daisy or Phil in a few days. I was a little wrapped up in my husbands and kids, but I was sure that they were still on base.

"Auntie Jemma," Callie yelled as she saw her scientist Aunt working through the window.

"Callie, darling, please stand back while I put down this chemical." She said, making Callie pause in spot. Jemma was carefully placing it in a safe place when Pietro picked up Callie and plopped her on his shoulders.

"'Ietro!" She giggled.

"They grew again," I sighed, as my Dad put Elijah down on Jemma's exam table.

"Children do that," Dad quipped.

"But not this fast. Jemma, you said they would look two by the time they were actually one. They look almost four."

"A slight miscalculation. I'll run a few tests," She said, calming me.

Dad came over to the table to keep Elijah company, while I paced. Pietro was helpful to Jemma, grabbing her instrument tray, scanners, and keeping Callie smiling as Jemma took blood from both my kids.

"Dad, could you…" I asked, and he didn't need any more instruction.

"I'll get the old geezers. And I'll make a call about their clothes. Relax baby girl," He said, kissing my temple and leaving the room.

"I'm trying to." I sighed.

Another few moments silence, and Jemma said, "A quick run through the microscope, and I'll know. Breathe Sera."

"Trying to," I said, holding Elijah's hand, as I inspected how his skull had grown. A full minute passed as I observed both of my children, and another four before Jemma finally spoke up. She looked afraid of whatever she wanted to say to me.

"We can still give them the anti serum. Pause all this growing."

"Not a chance."

"It's a good option. If this is what you want, to have them grow slower, it will."

"I think I need to discuss this with Steve and Bucky before we jump to anything." I said as a machine beeped. Elijah was busy talking to Pietro about his time in the snow yesterday.

"Oh dear," Jemma said, brow furrowed.

"What's oh dear?" I asked, watching as she read the results of her tablet.

"What's happening?" Bucky asked as he and Steve ran in.

"The twins are growing at a much faster rate than Dr. Banner and I originally conceived. Both serums were designed to stimulate muscle growth at en exponential rate. And by these figures, the kids will reach the biological age of 6 before their first birthday. Their growth pattern suggests that it will slow down once they are fully developed." Jemma said softly. I felt myself falling backwards as my husband's arms circled around me.

"My babies, I go so little time with them." I whispered, looking over at their little faces.

"So, we will have teenagers by the time they are two years old?" Steve asked, doing the math in his head.

"If we monitor them, and record our findings we may be able to rough out an algorithm, that will calculate the time needed for their full development." Simmons says, to which a voice says, "Already on it."

I turn my head to see Bruce in the corner, creating an algorithm on his clear white board. Squinting, I noticed a pattern. A factor he used as time was a fourteen-day period, multiplied by seven months.

"You've been monitoring them."

"They are family." He said softly and I nodded, smiling at him.

"They roughly grow a year every two months. So, factoring in environment, exposure to radiation, and their advanced learning capabilities, coupled with how I've seen it slow down over the past three months, not accounting for your time in the alterna-"

"Bruce," Steve said, knowing Bruce would go off on a tangent.

"Right, so I theorize that they will start to slow down even further in the next three years. They will be twelve year olds by the time they are two. And sixteen by the time they are three. Eighteen by the time they are four. They will reach twenty years old biologically by they reach the chronological age of five years old."

"Or, we administer the suppressant to the serums, and they age normally." Jemma suggested, and Bucky sighed.

"Let's just… Discuss this."

"We knew they were going to grow faster." Steve said, watching me.

"But not this fast. I can't in good conscious, give them this serum, and stunt their growth. Even if it's unnatural to us, its how they grow. But I want them to have a normal childhood. But things would be easier if they were bigger. Is that wrong?" I asked the guys quietly.

"No, I get it. It's been nice. Not as many issues, like we would have had with them still being babies." Steve said.

"Like, when they were smaller, we couldn't leave them."

"You couldn't leave them. It was my milk, dummy. But, now I have to homeschool them that much sooner," I sighed.

"But now you'll be home," Bucky said, giving me a small smile.

"Is it bad that I want them to grow at the rate they are?" Steve said, eyeing our kids as they played with Pietro.

"Let's talk about it tonight, after they are asleep." I said, noticing how they were looking at us.

"Momma, what's wrong? Are we sick?" Callie asked, intuitively.

"No, my darling. We just wanted to see how much you've grown. But I think we should make a height chart instead." I said, picking her up off the table and looking at Bruce and Jemma as I placed her on the ground.

"We are gonna talk about it. I'll have an answer for you tomorrow." I said softly and they both nodded.

"We'll see you at dinner."

"It's mine and Natasha's turn to cook."

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon for Winchester," I replied, "So if we decided, to do this, it would have to wait."

Steve picked up Elijah and said, "Let's get these kiddos some lunch." Following my husbands, with my Callie hanging onto my fingers, I thought about what arguments Steve and Bucky would make to keep their growth rate, or slow it down. My heart raced as I realized how little time I would get with my 'little' ones.

Nathaniel was almost the same age as my kids, and he was still in his baby stage. I missed when they were little, but they were much more interesting now that I could talk to them and teach them. As horrible as it sounds, I was relieved they were growing so much, because it meant that soon, I could leave them on their own, and work.

But I also wanted another baby in the future. And what if that baby had the same serum enhancement that caused it to grow and mature at an accelerated rate? I would only get these years for a short time, shorter than most parents. Did I really want to give them up for selfish reasons?

As I watched my kids coloring at the table, I made sandwiches for them. The guys were having leftovers of Jemma and Wanda's dinner, and clearly enjoying it again. I made myself a salad, and ate it miserably. Oh, the joys of clean eating for a growing baby, said no one ever.

"Why are you staring at that salad like it kicked a puppy?" Bucky asked, and I kicked him under the table because the kids looked sad at his question.

"No one kicked a puppy. I'm just upset that I have to eat like a rabbit again. But it will be worth it for…" I said, trailing off as Bucky seemed to realize what I was saying.

"Ah. We also have to talk to the kids about that." Steve said, and I nodded.

"Let's just focus on our visit with Peggy, and packing." I replied, ending the conversation as I stabbed my salad again.

"Good news, new clothes should be here within the hour. I sent a Quinjet to pick them up. May said she was getting antsy and needed to fly," Dad said, rolling his eyes as he came in.

"You sent May on an errand. What did you promise her in return? She doesn't play assistant for anyone."

"I promised her a vacation, with her husband."

"Ex-husband."

"Semantics," He said, waving me off.

"No, that's just a fact. They refuse to talk long enough about their feelings for each other, and it's really ticking me off. I already had to go through SHIELD with May's grumpiness from her divorce and the Bahrain incident. I don't need it here. I've been tortured enough."

"For a therapist, you are very self centered."

"What can I say? I'm a Stark." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Touché." He smirked, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

"Tony," Steve said, sounding conflicted.

"Steve?" My Dad asked, gesturing in confusion why he had stopped his obvious train of thought.

"Nothing," Steve said, shaking his head and looking down at his dinner.

"Alright then. I'm headed back to New York, unless someone else has something to add."

"No, wait. Tony, would you like to come see Peggy with us?" Steve said in one breath.

The silence that came from my father was more of shock. He knew how much Peggy meant to Steve, and was willing to share some of Peggy's last moments with us, but more importantly _him_.

"I could shift some things around. Any excuse to hang out with my grandkids," Dad said, not teasingly, which shocked me. He seemed sincere, and then I remembered that Aunt Peggy had been the one to tell Dad that his parents had died. She was a big part of his life, just like Jarvis was.

"At least we can all say goodbye this time," I whispered, taking Dad's hand.


	94. Chapter 94

_**A/N:**_ Posting time! Love you all so much and I hope you love this chapter. It was bittersweet to write, because Peggy is such an awesome character to me, but I know that not even she can be immortal. She is immortal in our hearts. #SaveAgentCarter

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera :)

* * *

I finished our packing within minutes of our departure the next day. Steve and Bucky went to give Sam and Natasha the run down on training, and I was busy keeping my munchkins from getting too hyped up. Also, the President sent me the date that I was going before the UN, and I still had to gather evidence on Ross. I was digging and hacking, and gathering my defense case as I realized the twins were way too quiet.

As I cleaned up the mess of shampoo, conditioner, body washes, and lotions from the tub, they sat on time-out in their room. I was feeling the pressure to discipline them, but I knew that it was harmless compared to what it could have been. Steve came in to see the mess and said, "Do you need me to talk to them?"

"I think we all should. It's the first time they've acted like this, and if we don't set them straight now, they might think they can do it again. Or something worse."

"Okay, I'll get Bucky."

"No, we need to leave soon. We can talk to them on the flight."

His nod was small, but he made sure to check in on them. They were quiet, knowing how this was the first time Mommy had raised her voice at them, and gave them a no nonsense look as I put them in their separate cribs. I wasn't mad, but with all the stress on me right now, from planning Wanda's bachelorette party, building a case against Ross, and the knowledge that I was going to create a new position at the UN... I was surprised I hadn't already snapped.

Plus, I hadn't cried once since I got back, knowing that Peggy was leaving us in less than a month.

I was trying to divide my time as best as I could, but I was feeling the pressure from everywhere. The President was counting on me, as was my family, to put Ross away. My team was counting on me to represent them at the UN, to stop the Accords from happening. And I was supposed to stay calm through all of it, to ensure that Natasha and Bruce's embryo started growing inside of me.

"No pressure, but don't screw it up," I whispered to myself as I loaded up my laptop, and our electronics into our bags. Bucky came to take the kids first and get them strapped in, while Steve grabbed our bags in one go, and I ran out to check on supplies in the stables. Shaking my head as I loaded myself onto the Quinjet, I realized that I was muttering to myself.

"You okay babe?" Bucky asked, as I sat down and buckled myself into the pilot's seat.

"About as okay as I can be."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"I'm just feeling a little stressed, is all. I can handle it." I smiled reassuringly to him.

His skeptical look made me retract my statement by saying, "Sort of."

"Need a co-pilot?" He asked, sitting down and grabbing a headset.

"ARSENAL is my co-pilot," I laughed.

"What can she do that I can't?" He asked, jokingly.

"A lot of things my love," I teased. As Steve gave us the go ahead that everyone was one board, and strapped in, I called in to Cameron, "Command Centre, this is Quinjet 3, requesting clearance for take off, over."

"Quinjet 3, please taxi outside, and stand by for vertical take off, over."

"Roger that." I said, flipping on my instruments and powering up. Moving the Quinjet out to the take off pad, I waited for Cameron's signal.

"Quinjet 3 you are clear for vertical take off. Safe flying."

As I lifted us into the air, I heard the kid's squeals of joy, and laughed. They loved flying. As we reached cruising altitude, I turned on autopilot and our destination.

"ARSENAL, stealth mode."

"Yes Ma'am." She said and I turned to Bucky.

"I have a lot on my plate right now. Hacking my way to information about Ross, being a surrogate for Natasha, and I now have to inform the UN about my newest position in their ranks and that the Accords aren't going to fly."

"So, hand some stuff off." Bucky said, shrugging his shoulders, "Daisy and your Dad would love nothing more than to kick the crap out of him, so let them bring him down. You worry about that baby and explaining your new job to the UN. You're like our handler," He teased.

"I'm your babysitter, is more like it." I chuckled.

"That might be true," Dad joked, as Steve and him moved to talk about something involving the Helicarrier.

"Okay, so what do you need help with? Do you need me to take care of the kids? Be 'Mom' for awhile?"

My bottom lip trembled as I realized what Bucky was offering. An opportunity for me to work. It was the thing I was so worried about when I first found out I was pregnant with the twins.

"You'd put being an Avenger aside to take care of the kids?" I said softly, as if he would take it back.

"You had to. It's my turn. We'll force Steve to take his turn later," He smiled, and I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Pretty soon, they won't need a parent to watch their every move. They are going to be teenagers soon." I sighed.

His eyes drifted back to the kids, who were engrossed in their in-flight movie. Nodding, he looked back at me. He seemed conflicted, and I clued in.

"You're having second thoughts." I stated.

"It would be so nice to just enjoy a couple years with them being this small. And then I remember how much trouble their mother gets in and I realize it might be easier for them to be bigger," He said as I punched his shoulder.

"You know it's true. They are better as growing kids, but I know that they are safer when they are able to learn how to protect themselves, and having them as small kids during such a crazy time… It's not realistic."

"Momma, when are we going to get to Aunt Peggy's?" Elijah asked, as Dad looked up and chuckled.

"Yeah, when are we gonna arrive?" He said, popping a blueberry from the snacks that I packed the kids.

"Eli, sweetie, we will be there by the time you finish your movie. Your fathers and I are still going to talk to you about what you and your sister did this morning. It was very wrong. Dad, I labeled your snacks. Don't touch the kids. They are in the Iron Man snack cups."

"Yeah," Bucky chuckled, "Definitely our babysitter."

* * *

"What a surprise!" Peggy said as we entered her bedroom. She was greeted first by Steve and Bucky, with hugs and a kiss on the cheek, and then by Dad, with the same. The kids went next, gladly giving her gentle hugs.

"We wanted to see you, and we know your doctor forbade you from travelling." I said softly, not telling her the real reason. I was avoiding telling her because Steve and Bucky said it would be too cruel, to tell her that she was going to die. We knew that she knew it was in her future, but we wanted her to enjoy her last days with dignity.

"I hear you've got SHIELD up in the public eye again."

"It's helping put out a few fires, but it's easier than working in the shadows." Steve said, shrugging.

"And _you_ , seem different," Peggy said, looking into my eyes. I was taken aback, as I was sure that I had schooled my features to show that nothing was amiss, but she read me like an open book.

"How was your time in an alternate dimension?" She smirked, and I sighed, noticing Steve's guilty face.

"Ridiculous. I missed everyone so much. Meeting everyone's doppelganger but my own was difficult. Especially, since some were not there. Like Tripp, Pietro and Brock, all had died because… well, because I didn't exist there."

"That is interesting. Were your parents not together at all over there?"

"They were, and my mother's doppelganger decided to stay with my Dad despite the work. She was killed in a car accident a year after my grandfather died, pregnant with my doppelganger."

"Fascinating. Well, I would like to hear more of this," She said, as her nurse came in to bring her lunch in.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," I said, skirting around the topic, "The kids just discovered snow the other day."

"Oh how wonderful. I used to love snow. How light and fluffy it was, did you build snowmen?" Peggy asked the kids, and how thankful I was at that moment for my children that talked enough for Peggy to forget the subject.

Well, almost.

"I died over there, didn't I?" Peggy asked, looking at me directly. The kids were in the other room with my Dad, snacking while the adults talked later that evening. I kept my face schooled and she didn't seem to find the deceit she was looking for, so she turned her face to Steve and he caved.

"In three weeks," He sighed.

"It was in the future?" She asked, "What was it like?"

"It was weird. Steve was trying to woo Sharon." I cringed, as did Steve.

"My niece, my god. That's just wrong."

"And they nearly kissed after your funeral,and then actually did before their major fight against the rest of the team." I added, and Steve blushed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could record something for me. It would really mean a lot to Steve in that dimension, to hear your voice again." I said, taking my phone out.

"Anything in particular you want me to say? Wear protection?"

"No," I chuckled, "Just… what you would say to _Steve_." I said, turning to my husband and giving him a small smile.

"It is on?" She asked, and I nodded.

" _My darling, by now I have passed, and I wanted you to hear a few final words. Your life is more important than mine, so I do not want you wallowing in the past, and mucking up any chance you have at true happiness. I loved you for your sense of right and wrong, for your willingness to stand up to those who were doing wrong, and for your heart, to serve, to protect, to save lives. And I will never be able to repay you for the strength you gave to me, even when we thought you had perished. You were my inspiration, my role model as I raised SHIELD from it's infancy to what I left it as. Though I am sorry to not have caught Hydra growing in the shadows._ "

" _I once told Sharon something I thought would honor your memory. Compromise where you can, but where you can't, don't. Even when the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree and say, "No, you move." But don't stay rooted in the past. Make new memories. Just preferably not with my niece._ " She chuckled.

" _Yes, I knew about that. Not that she knows. But Steve, you deserve everything. You've done so much for the world, and I know they haven't rewarded you, as they should have. But you can have everything you want. A wife, a family, the white picket fence. You just have to be brave enough to go find it, and fight for it._ "

"I will always love you Steve Rogers. Nothing the world says will ever change that."

She nodded to me and I stopped the recording, saying, "Wow."

"I mean that for you too," She said, looking at my Steve. He raised his eyes to her and nodded.

"Thank you Peg." He whispered.

"I want you all here when I go." She said sternly.

"We'll be here," Bucky said, gently taking her hand. Her nod, meant that the conversation of sad topics was over and we were moving on. I told her about Wanda's wedding and how I was most likely pregnant with Natasha's baby. Her delight in a new baby made me feel guilty it wasn't my own. My Dad was feeling conflicted about seeing me pregnant again, and it not being a grandchild, but everyone was much more open about talking to me about their feelings since we combined the two teams. Peggy was thrilled to hear about SHIELD's new base, and told me a couple secrets about the old one that I'm sure Coulson didn't even know. And as our weekend with Peggy ended, I knew that Steve was feeling less burdened with the knowledge of her imminent passing, and more like himself. Peggy accepted it so easily, almost like she knew she had finished what she was meant to do on this earth.

And I accepted that a chapter in our lives was coming to an end. With both of my kids growing at an accelerated rate and their youngest 'years' behind them, Peggy's passing, Wanda's wedding, our giant Christmas celebration coming up, and my new job about to start, I was feeling a weird peace. I had accepted all these changes, but I had yet to watch them unfold.

It was going to be an interesting year.


	95. Chapter 95

_**A/N:**_ Hey y'all! So I got fed up with fanfiction for not allowing me to post any links on my profile so you could at least see a couple pictures of places and things I reference. So instead, I set up my _**Tumblr**_ to do just that. The blog is under _**beautifulendings21**_. I reference a couple of things that haven't happened yet ;) so enjoy the sneak peek! And I borrow a character from a great TV show that ended way too soon. **_Finder_** by Fox was amazing and I wished it could go on, but it was ended suddenly by the death of Michael Clarke Duncan. Check out the one season!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, FOX or the Avengers.

Song used in this chapter is _**Sun Daze**_ by _**Florida Georgia Line**_.

* * *

The following three weeks went by too fast, as soon we got the word to get to Peggy's side as soon as possible. It was a rainy English day when she drifted off in her sleep, holding Steve's hand sweetly. It was hard for him and he wanted to be alone for a few hours afterwards, but came back to accept our comfort. Sharon and I arranged the funeral, inviting previous Heads of State that worked with and knew Peggy, as well as her family, and Daniel's niece's and nephews, and extended family. It was a somber affair, with Steve, Bucky, my father and Phil being a few of her pallbearers, but the clouds parted as we laid her to rest in London.

It was only fitting that she would give us a ray of hope on such a dreary day. And it was on that dreary day that I received good news. The implantation had worked and I was officially pregnant. Natasha and Bruce were ecstatic but toned their excitement down due to the day's events. Peggy never did anything halfway, and entrusted her home in Winchester to SHIELD, to convert to a safe house for overseas missions.

Been out of the field of espionage for 20 years and she still was looking out for her team.

As the weekend in London ended, the suspense grew for the ladies. They still had no idea where we were going for the bachelorette week, and Wanda was trying her hardest not to attempt to read mine or Nat's minds to get her answer. It wouldn't have mattered, because I had other things on my mind too. I was so close to coming up with enough evidence to convict Ross, and Daisy was hacking servers that I didn't know even existed.

As I packed my bags for the week away, I got a call from the Secretary General of the United Nations, saying that the UN had accepted my new position as liaison between the UN, SHIELD and the Avengers. I would be part of the First Committee, that deals with disarmament, global challenges and threats to peace that affect the international community and seeks out solutions to the challenges in the international security regime.

Now, some would say that it was perfect, but I was basically an over glorified PR manager, making sure that the UN and the world understood why we did things a certain way. Transparency was key.

And, I was meant to be in the assembly 75% of the time. Meaning, I was moving to _Vienna_. Steve and Bucky weren't all too thrilled, and neither was I. I was already missing so much of the kids first year, but I was determined to give them the greatest Christmas. In the mean time, my Dad found me the perfect apartment in Berlin, and promised that he would drag Bucky and Steve with the kids to visit every weekend, or he'd come get me himself for a weekend home.

Wanda was blindfolded for the duration of the flight, because she would just guess whenever we mentioned a direction. It was driving me crazy, so I told her to simply sit back and enjoy, or I'd strangle her.

Everyone chalked it up to pregnancy hormones, but I wasn't kidding.

As we landed about 5 km from our destination, I cloaked the Quinjet and helped the girls unload our bags into our rides.

"Is this going to be like our weekend in New York?" Wanda asked.

"Well, this time you don't get a phone. We can't let the guys know where we are, or what shenanigans we are up to. Brock told me to make sure you have fun and that we bring you back to him in one piece. It's what I intend to do." I said guiding her to the cars I had waiting for us.

"It's morning," Darcy said, upset, "I can't tell where we are in the world."

"That was kind of the point," Natasha said as Jane and her got behind the wheels of the cars they were driving.

"Follow me, and drive safe," I smirked.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked, sounding frustrated.

"All in good time," I soothed as I drove away from the Quinjet. The sun was blazing overhead as we drove, and the girls were in awe, whispering about where we could be. Wanda was groaning about being the only one not seeing anything, when I flicked her shoulder to get her to stop.

"You're whining is making me feel bad. I spent quite some time putting this together for you. Behave or we turn around."

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling left out."

"Don't. They think they know the destination, but they are all sadly mistaken." I smirked. Her moaning stopped, and she enjoyed the music of the morning markets. The local vendors were traveling into town, waved at us as we passed by them on the road. I really missed this island.

Pulling into a stall next to the harbor, I guided Wanda out as a familiar face came to greet me. The Bahamian man was starting to show signs of aging, with his salt and pepper beard and tufts of hair sticking out, from underneath his straw fedora.

"Miss Stark, welcome home," Jamal said, giving my hand a quick shake.

"Thank you Jamal. How's your family?" I asked, as he and two others helped us unload our luggage

"Enjoying the wonderful weather in town. They asked me to give you this as a welcome home gift." He smiled, showing me a picture of an orchid on the kitchen counter.

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to see the kids and my new plant. Oh, Jamal, this is Wanda, Jane, Darcy, Bobby, Jemma, Natasha, Sharon, Daisy, Maria, Audrey and May. And you remember Pepper," I said, gesturing to each of the ladies.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Mrs. Stark, pleasure to see you again. How is Mr. Stark?"

"He is well Jamal. I hope you and your family have been as well since we spoke last," Pepper said, greeting him warmly.

"So where is our hotel?" Jane asked, confused as to where the two men were taking our luggage.

"First, we need to have a drink. Well, some of us can," I said, winking at Natasha. She was not drinking, to make it easier on me. If I couldn't get smashed, neither could she.

"Jamal, to the End's of the Earth." I announced with a hand flourish.

"Of course Miss Stark. This way please." He said, directing our group to the country club on the wharf, whose pristine white walls and thatched roof reminded me of simpler times.

"Walter!" I yelled across the room to the bartender.

"Sera, what brings you back to the End's of the Earth?" The handsome Ex-Marine asked, sending me his signature smirk.

"Bachelorette party. I would introduce you to the bride, but she can't see our surroundings until we arrive at our destination. Plus I think you would flirt with her too much, and my cousin wouldn't be happy to hear about that." I said, gesturing to the group of ladies that Jamal had found a table for.

"Yeah, I'm not fighting Brock for anything. Let me guess, you're married, two kids, InHuman and an Avenger."

"I thought you hated tabloids and gossip."

"I still watch TV, I'm not dead." He joked, counting my group.

"Just 10 out of 12 are drinking this morning. Work your magic on my drink as long as it's non-alcoholic. I'm driving." I smirked.

"Do they know my methods?"

"Nope, but I don't think they will mind," I said, ruffling his hair and saying, "I'll be here all weekend."

"No, you'll be in Paradise," He smiled, getting started on our drinks. I laughed, "Yeah, but we still need to enjoy the nightlife."

"I'll be over in a minute." He replied, getting busy. I waltzed back over to the girls and said, "So, who likes it so far?"

"Is there a reason my phone isn't picking up location?" Darcy asked, putting her device down on the table in frustration.

"I put a temporary blocker on your phones. It will disable as soon as we arrive at our destination." I shrugged and they all looked a little ticked.

"You keep saying that like we are still traveling to it. Why can't I take it off yet?" Wanda said, gesturing to her blindfold.

"Because it's fun for us. And because I want you to have the full affect when we get there. I promise you, it _will_ be worth it." I stressed to her, as a familiar voice sounded next to me.

"Ladies, pleasure to meet you, I'm Walter. And these are your drinks," He said setting down a different substance in front of each lady.

"But we didn't order anything yet," Maria asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't order here. Walter makes you a drink, and trust me, every time, he knows _exactly_ what you want, before you even tell him."

"And two fruit infused waters, one for the lovely Sera, and for the mother of the baby she is carrying," Walter said, smirking at Natasha.

"Nicely deduced asshat." I chuckled at Natasha's frozen form.

"You still drink at least one of my magic margarita's even when you are driving, and she hovers too close to your stomach. Eyes keep flickering down to check if its still there, and she's glowing, and so are you." He said, as I looked back at Natasha, who sent him a cold glare and replied before I could, "You're still an asshole."

"I try. Now, enjoy." He winked to the group before leaving. The girls were covertly trying to ogle him, and I smirked to Pepper, who was smiling into her margarita glass.

"Your bartender friend, is…" Jane said, clearly loosing her train of thought.

" _Hot_ ," Daisy and Darcy supplied.

"You never tapped _that_?" Natasha said, watching him flex his muscles as he cleaned glasses and put them away.

"Walter and I never quite got past flirting. Good thing too, because I would have never met Bucky. Plus I have two hunky men at home, who could easily crush him at an arm wrestling contest."

"So, after these drinks, we get to continue travelling?" Jemma asked, sounding unenthusiastic.

"I'll think you'll enjoy our next part of the trip," I smirked to myself, "Plus, I'll be the only one driving, so you all can enjoy the views."

The girls finished their drinks quickly, excited about reaching our destination. I tossed Walter a $100 bill and said, "See you tomorrow handsome."

"Later gorgeous." He smiled, pouring another drink for the customer at the bar.

As the group got up and Natasha started leading Wanda, Jamal handed me the keys and my music remote and asked if he should bring the girls anything.

"Set out some snacks and water. We've got a big schedule this week, and they are going to be somewhat in another place as we get to the house."

"I can imagine. You were the same way when you father first brought you here," He laughed.

"Okay, ladies," I said, getting their attention. They stopped confused as to why we were on the wharf. Stepping up to Wanda, I unraveled the knot behind her head and moved aside to show her our ride.

"Welcome to the Abacos Islands in the Bahamas girls," I said, showing the girls my pride and joy. They say that old men have boats they love more than their wives. Well, I had a small yacht that brought me a little more joy than my car. Less joy than my husbands and children though.

The _Annalise_ was cleaned right before our arrival and glistened in the Bahamian sun. The girls started freaking out, thinking that we were boating for the whole week. Pepper and I watched as they all were guided on, totally squealing about how beautiful it was and the views. Giving her a side hug, I sighed.

"You know that squealing isn't going to stop for another few hours?" She said, as we boarded the gangplank.

"Yeah, but at least I'll be in a small cabin, steering us towards Paradise." I laughed, as I turned on the stereo with the remote.

 _Alright_

 _Make you wanna dance don't it baby_

 _I'm gonna wear my flip-flops and_

 _I'm gonna play some flip-cup and_

 _Rock a little bit of hip-hop and Haggard and Jagger_

 _And throw a 20 on a cornhole game_

 _If I'm lucky yeah I might get laid_

 _The way that it's goin, that keg gonna be floatin'_

 _All I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_

 _Work a little less, play a little more_

 _That's what this day is for_

 _And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_

 _Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_

 _Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on_

I walked up the spiral staircase to the captain cabin, I smiled to myself. The engine purred to life and I caressed the wheel, saying, "Missed you."

As I pulled away from the wharf, I could hear the girls still gushing over the yacht and the knowledge that we were in the Bahamas for the party.

 _Girl you know you're the life of my party_

 _You can stay and keep sippin' Bacardi_

 _Stir it up as we turn on some Marley_

 _If you want you can pet on my Harley_

 _I'll sit you up on the kitchen sink_

 _And stick the pink umbrella in your drink_

 _The way that we're feelin we gone by this evenin_

 _But all I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_

 _Work a little less, play a little more_

 _That's what this day is for_

 _And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_

 _Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_

 _Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on_

I watched as the girls danced on the deck, enjoying the sunshine as I blasted the rest of the song. Slowly, Paradise came into view and took a deep breath of that tropical air.

 _Take em out to the sticks, boys c'mon_

 _All I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_

 _Work a little less, play a little more_

 _That's what this day is for_

 _And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_

 _Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_

 _Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on_

It was only another half hour after we set sailing, that we nearly reached our final destination.

"Ladies, if you'll direct your gaze to the approaching island, I'll introduce you to Paradise." I said over the sound system and I heard Darcy's, "Well shit!"

In the distance sat my father's Bahamian mansion, perched on the hilltop of the private island, surrounded on all sides by crystal blue water. The wave breaker parted for the boat to enter the dock, but I first had to turn the boat around and back her in. I watched them ogle the scenery, the bird sanctuary that my Dad built for me a little ways down the beach, and the over the top mansion, that reminded me of his old Malibu mansion.

As I neared the dock, I shut off the engine and went down to do the rest by hand. Mooring the boat to the dock, and letting Jamal lower the gangplank, I gestured for everyone to hop off. Wanda went first; amazed at the staircase leading up to the house, made entirely from sunbaked mud. It was quite a contrast between my father's futuristic styled mansion of windows and metal.

"Carlos, Tianna, come back here!" I heard a voice yell, recognizing Rosalind's voice as we entered the house.

"Sera!" A mass of giggles said, crashing into my side.

"Tianna, you grew again. I said to stop that!" I laughed, kneeling to her height.

"We brought you a welcome home gift!" Carlos said, coming up to hug me as well.

"I saw a picture of it from your grandfather. I will go see them as soon as I can. I hear your mother, so go run and do your chores quickly."

"How did you know we forgot our chores?" Carlos asked.

"I was little once too. I know that tone. Now, go, before I run after you myself," I chuckled, as they ran out of sight.

"Oh Miss Stark, Mrs. Stark, it is so nice to see you again," A younger feminine version of Jamal came around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh Rosalind, I missed you and I've told you before-" I said, hugging her, but she cut me off.

"Yes, yes, call you Sera. I can't help it," She joked as Pepper came to hug her as well, both women talking about how life had been. Turning to the group, I noticed a far off look in everyone's eyes as they took in the views from the glass wall of the living room.

"Welcome to Paradise. Dad bought this island a few years before he became Iron Man, and the yacht was a recent purchase of mine. She's more for island hopping, so I couldn't exactly lug her to every new base, and we needed a way to get to the island since Dad blew up the last boat."

"Blew it up?" Sharon asked, confused.

"The idjit saw a movie where they blew up a boat using the gas lines and a smoking cigar. He lost his eyebrows and I got a boat. Fair trade. Plus I got to name her. I always wanted my own boat. Well, another one," I joked to myself.

"How can we forget? You reminded everyone that just because Fury was Director, didn't mean that the Hellicarrier belonged to him, or SHIELD." Maria said dryly.

"She's my baby. My first," I sighed, moving to point out major rooms, and showing the girls where they were staying.

"I call the room on the west end!" Jemma announced, dragging Daisy along.

"No fair!"

"Everyone is bunking with someone this weekend," I yelled as Rosalind started showing other where their rooms would be. Pepper had the master suite to herself, as it was only fair to the lady of the house, and Natasha and I were sharing my room, as it also had the second best view in the whole house. Ascending the stairs to the top, I showed Nat the view and she whistled.

"Is this where you came on that sudden vacation after Russia?"

"To get back to basics. I was not in a good place when I got back." I replied, "And then I took my husbands here after we got married. They were really jealous that I got to come here without them."

I heard the girls all laughing downstairs, so I dropped my bag and took one last look at the horizon.

"Back to basics," I chuckled to myself.


	96. Chapter 96

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Hope your week was good. Here's two chapters to get you through your work/school week. Love you all. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory :P

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

After a great lunch and a quick tour of the house, and it's many amenities, I told the girls to throw on their best dresses, and took them back out to the yacht. We were going to party on the ocean for the rest of the day, as I toured them around the islands. The girls were drinking and dancing, as Rosalind prepared us food in the kitchen on board, and Nat came up to enjoy the views with me. Her quietness prompted me to show her how to drive the boat, and let her enjoy the silence for once. Her eyes purveyed a peace that I knew wasn't from the lack of 'work'. It was the lack of stupid boys, and idiot super villains to fight, and government bullshit. She was on vacation.

It was a look I hadn't seen on her yet, and I was happy that only I could see it. Otherwise, she would have clammed up and retreated back into her Black Widow shell.

Wanda was carefree, and that was my main goal. I didn't want her stressing about the wedding on this trip. We basically had everything planned, and all we needed to do was show up. In one week, my cousin and my 'sister' would tie the knot. In a month and a half, I would be in Vienna.

The week was about loosening up, and that's exactly what I was going to do. Bucky said I had too much stress, but I created the stress for myself. So, I stopped the boat, dropped anchor, took one look at Natasha and said, "Race ya."

"Oh it's on," She said, as we both took off down the stairs, stripping our clothes down to our bathing suits, and jumping off the end screaming into a cannonball. As the cool water rushed over my head, I smiled to myself underwater, paddling back to the surface. As I breached, I saw Natasha doing the same. We both giggled to ourselves before I heard the sound of feet running on the deck, and shrieks as more of the girls jumped in the water.

An afternoon of splashing, making use of the skidoo's suspended on the sides of the boats and lounging in the Bahamian sun, everyone was starting to realize the vacation from everything that this could be.

"Sunscreen Sera, you've got a little one to think of!" Pepper yelled, making me groan.

"Yes Mom," I said, with sass and a smirk, as I used the boat's ladder to re-board.

"ARSENAL just asked if you were available. Your husbands want you," She smiled, handing me my phone.

"A, please call the super husbands." I said, as I reapplied my sunscreen. As I started my legs, the TV turned to show my husbands on video chat.

"That's the view I like to see. You lotioned up and enjoying the sun. How's everything going?" Steve smiled, entertaining Callie with crayons and one of her many coloring books.

"Bring some sun back for us. The temperature dropped again," Bucky said, looking grumpy.

"Everything's fine. Can you guys deal without me for a whole week?" I teased.

"We are gonna have to. The President called again, saying the time frame has moved up on you being added to the GA. Whatever that means." Steve said

"General Assembly. But I am part of the 1st Committee, which doesn't convene until January."

"He said to tell you to call his office. He wasn't very forthcoming with details."

"For a reason. Did he say anything out of the ordinary?"

"He asked how the weather was, and if we found any snow yet. That's about it."

"He used the word 'found'?" I stressed.

"Yeah, does that mean something?" Bucky asked,

"Code. He wants to know if we have anything yet on Ross. He can't trust his own phone lines, which tells me he feels like there is a bug. If Matthew Ellis can't trust his own government, who can?" I said, looking out to see all the girls enjoying the down time.

"I'll ask Daisy to keep looking. She can hack circles around my father, but not around me. And I'm meant to be not stressing myself out." I said, rubbing the sunscreen into my chest. I heard Bucky's low groan and smirked.

"Now, now, I will be home soon. Just be patient, and if he calls back tell him "We haven't received any snow yet, but praying for a sign.""

"Got it. Oh and the kids wanted to say hi, and goodnight. It's almost 6pm there, right?" He said, as I noticed how much the sun had set.

"Yup, and I'm gonna call the girls in for dinner. Love you two, be good for your Daddies. Goodnight my angels," I said, waving to my kids.

"Love you Momma!" The said, almost in unison, as Joey jumped up onto the couch.

"Feed my kids, and dog."

"Yes ma'am," Steve joked, saluting me. As the feed started to cut out, I blew them all a kiss, and waved goodbye. I turned to call the girls in, as Rosalind came around the corner to tell me that dinner was ready. As they started re-boarding the boat, I contemplated another way to get proof about Ross. Grabbing my laptop, I fired it up to start hacking my way into the SSR's old files about Dr. Werner Reinhardt and his stay in prison. The girls were giggling about something but my focus was razor sharp as I started backtracking on his stay.

Ross's birthday was March 20th, 1950, so I backtracked to the conjugal visits Werner was allowed around June of 1949. Scanning through files of the Rat was difficult as everything had been paper copy until Fury took over as Director and they scanned everything in to preserve the documents. They were transferred to Peggy's old base, the current SHIELD base, in a secure room for anyone without Director clearance.

"Gotcha," I smiled to myself as I found the file I wanted.

"Now, to trace back to his birth records…" I whispered, typing furiously into the laptop, making someone lean over my shoulder.

"YES!" I said, matching Ross's mother's name to the one on the conjugal visit for Dr. Reinhardt.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"Oh, I just found snow. Now I'm gonna follow that damn white rabbit," I smiled as I found information that Werner was told of his fatherhood, and had to disclose it to the SSR at the time. The mother sent letters to the SSR, asking if she could bring the child, Ross, to meet his father. They were denied for some time, but Werner started writing more and more letters to the mother. I vaguely remember Natasha feeding me as I continued to type, unashamed that I was being force-fed.

As the girls finished eating, I could hear them saying they were going to just watch the sunset, so I wasn't terribly worried about entertaining them. Rosalind was bringing out dessert and Jamal was right behind her with the girls drink orders. I chugged my water, barely breathing, before starting another profile on Ross, whose communications evolved as he grew up. He was soon coming to visit his father in earnest, and they had several longs visits as Thaddeus began his military career. When Werner was released in 1989 on medical parole by order of Pierce, Thaddeus was the one who supplied him money to get his operations back up and running.

"He… he was the one who turn over Jiaying," I thought, noticing a pattern. Cross referencing the military records of Ross's time abroad in the few years after Werner's release, and known Hydra files, I found exactly what I needed to convict Ross.

"Okay, we are dropping this all off on our way back to base next week." I said, suddenly, getting up quickly, and shoving my laptop into my bag.

"Where's the fire?" Wanda asked as I quickly called the guys back on the video feed.

"Babe?" Bucky answered.

"I found snow," I smiled, "Enough to put him away."

"Perfect, so why don't you tell the President?"

"Because I'm on vacation now. And I don't plan on giving him this information over the phone. Keep up," I joked.

"Okay. So if he calls, tell him I found snow, and it was perfect." I smiled, as I heard my children laughing in the background.

"Sure thing. Go enjoy the beach. I love you."

"Love you both too," I chuckled as I shut off the feed. I turned around to find Maria giving me an eyebrow raise.

"What?"

"That could have waited," She said.

"Yeah, well now it doesn't have to." I sassed, going and joining the girls in celebrating.


	97. Chapter 97

_**A/N**_ : Okay, so after re-reading this chapter, I decided that I'd give you one more. So a total of three chapters in one day :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, SONY, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera!

* * *

As our week long vacation wore on, we snorkeled, swam around the island, enjoyed the warm sun from under the canopy of the trees, and I showed the girls my bird sanctuary. They loved the island, and even more, the loved the chance to relax. Walter treated us like royalty at the club, which wasn't needed, as we were really the only ones there this time of year. I found May was being flirted at hard by him, and she responded okay to it, but I knew that she wasn't one to allow it if she wasn't interested.

Andrew had moved on. She told me as much after the second night, that he was seeing another woman. She wasn't upset. She had pushed him away, and there wasn't anything she could do to make that better. So, she was gonna move on. As much as she could after

On the last night, Wanda was spoiled with new lingerie. She blushed the whole time, but I knew she would find a use for even the most scandalous pieces.

As I flew us back, Natasha sat, staring longingly out the window, and then down at my stomach.

"Anytime you want to," I said, being vague on purpose.

"I think I do," She said, moving to gently touch my stomach. It had gotten harder over the last few weeks, and I now knew the signs to look out for. It was just like Helen said. We were getting closer over this, but I could tell Natasha was still feeling left out.

"Even after a week in Paradise, I still feel like I need a vacation." Nat said, rubbing her thumb over the hardness of my belly.

"Maybe it's because you couldn't drink either," I teased.

"You aren't, so how is it fair that I get to?" She responded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Trust me. Sometimes, my children make me want to drink. I need to get you the coloring book my Dad found for me as a gag gift," I chuckled, "It's called 'Mommy Drinks Because You Cry.' Steve and Bucky found it hilarious."

"Oh, adult coloring books! Trip got me one last week, and it's so calming."

"Better than Tai Chi?" May asked, raising a brow at Daisy.

"Almost better," She smirked. I tuned everyone out for the rest of the flight, focusing on the sky and getting home to my babies. My mind wandered a lot, about my new job, how I would keep myself healthy for my godchild, and the fact I wouldn't see my family as often as I would like. Natasha sensed my mood almost immediately, and gently took my pinky with hers.

"Всегда и навсегда."

Smiling at her, I replied, "Всегда и навсегда."

As we touched down outside the base, I noticed walls already being lifted, and a temporary roof in place for the new SHIELD base. My horses were out in the field, enjoying a graze, and my kids were plastered to the inside windows, watching the Quinjet come to a stop in the hangar. I waved to them as I stepped out into the brisk November air, and they came barreling into the hangar, their Daddies on their tail.

"Hello my darlings! How was your week with Daddy and Dad?" I asked, as they gently hugged my neck.

"Great! We went to visit Grandpa and Grandma! And Daddy took us to the park there with Grandma, and we rode the carousel." Elijah said excited as I grabbed my bag and followed them to their Daddies.

"Really?"

"And Petey showed us his Spider suit, and we saw where Daddy and Dad used to live!"

"You took them to Brooklyn?" I asked, surprised.

"And Queens," Bucky smiled, kissing me sweetly in welcome.

"How do they like the Brooklyn apartment?" I smiled, kissing Steve.

"They loved it. Especially all the memento's I had stored there."

"No, I'm pretty sure they loved my suit the best," A voice said, making my head turn up as it was coming from the rafters.

"Little brother, come down here," I called out as the girls started looking up to see what I was talking to. A small chuckle was heard before I saw Peter swinging down swiftly to land beside me, "Hey sis."

"Wow…." I heard Darcy say and Peter turned to smirk at the ladies.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I thought about what you said the last time I saw you. It's time to move on," He sighed quietly. I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We are here for you."

"Okay, we should gather the team for introductions. Whose turn is it for cooking tonight?" I asked, knowing it was mine. A chorus of male voices shouted, "YOURS," quite passionately.

"Boys, did you miss my cooking?" I teased, taking Peter's elbow and guiding him.

"ARSENAL, please call everyone to the common room. Meeting," I called towards the ceiling.

"Of course ma'am. It is good to have you back. I was advised against informing you that Mr. Hunter, and Mr. Odinson nearly burned down your kitchen. I advised them that I report to only you in regards to the kitchen's condition and wellbeing."

"Oh really? Wait, which Odinson?" I said, scared.

"Thor."

"Oh god, my baby!" I yelled, taking off with my children running behind me laughing. Joey came out of a hallway, not quite banking and running into the opposite wall, before shaking it off and bolting to my side as I came to a stop in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath, noticing a large scorch mark on the ceiling. Noticing that there was a bucket on the counter, and the distinct smell of fire extinguisher in the air, it was recent. Turning on my heel, I watched Thor grab Hunter by the collar and pull him down another hallway, away from my wrath.

"Angel, stay calm," Steve said softly, approaching me slowly. I narrowed my eyes at him, and said calmly, "Well, I would be calmer if I had been informed the minute it happened."

"It was this morning, and Thor got upset at the stove that it wasn't working. And when Hunter tried to help him light the gas like you're supposed to, it was on for a few minutes without flame. And then Hunter lost his eyebrows trying to put it out, but he grabbed oil, so that's what made it blow up even further."

"What idiot wouldn't think to turn the gas down? Or use OIL on FIRE for Odin's sake?"

"I thought it was a glass of water, not the oil drippings." Hunter said, as he approached the doorway. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he said, "It's the truth. It was all so fast that I didn't think to check what was in the container."

"Fine," I sighed, looking back at the damage.

"Take the damage from my paycheck," He said, and I realized he was being sincere. A former merc rarely offered up their money.

"No, I was aware that someone would damage my kitchen at one point," I said, "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Yeah, I'll look like a freak for awhile, but that's what I get for not thinking first," Hunter said as Bobbi examined his face for any other injuries.

"Now, everyone up to the common room." I said, making had come to see the scene, march.

"I have to let go," I whispered to myself before I took the kids hands, and motioned for Peter to follow me. Sending the kids to sit with the team, Callie running to Nat and Elijah to Pietro, I said, "Alright. So, you all know I am still remembering secrets that I've kept for years, some I forgot to mention. Some were big, some small. But what I wanted to tell you a while ago was that I have a brother from another mother," I explained gesturing to Peter.

"Peter Parker came under SHIELD's radar when he as still in high school. He was an exceptional student and the son of Dr. Richard Parker, formerly a scientist at Oscorp, before he and his wife disappeared in a plane crash."

"But Peter was special. He was destined to become a hero, and it wasn't until he was bitten by a crossbred spider that he discovered how his father really affected him. He was the only one that could get the powers he did."

"Holy shit, are you Spider-Man?" Daisy said, before I shot her a death glare, pointing to my children.

"Sorry," She mouthed, as a couple of the team smirked at her embarrassment. Peter stepped forward a bit and said, "Yes."

"You disappeared for awhile there. Where did you go?" Coulson asked, ever the Director.

"While I was battling the Green Goblin/Harry Osborne my old friend, my girlfriend, Gwen, she…"

"Do you need a minute? Or for me to tell the story?"

"No, I just… Gwen fell, and I didn't catch her in time. Either the sudden tension of my web… snapping he-" He cut off suddenly, clearing his throat as I gently touched his shoulder.

"Let's just leave it that, during the fight, she died from her injuries. It caused Peter to stop being Spider-Man to cope with his grief. I was there any chance I got to be in New York, and slowly, he got back to a place where he could take up the mantle again."

"With great power, comes great responsibility," He said, quoting his Uncle Ben as I squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "And I had a responsibility to the people of New York, to fight. To honor Gwen."

"And what better way to do that, than by joining us," I smiled, and turned to Steve. He was already nodding at me, and said, "You want to be an Avenger?"

"Ever since the Battle of New York, I knew that I was meant for something. To help in any way I could. Even if its just in the lab. If you guys want me, I'm in." Peter said, as we all looked to each other, a silent affirmation was sent to Steve from everyone, and he smirked.

"Let's see what you've got."


	98. Chapter 98

_**A/N:**_ Last chapter for this week guys! Enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory :P

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Whistling to myself as the song started, I started packing a few boxes, with only the essentials. The kids were running around, enjoying the new toys from Grandpa, and Steve, Bucky and Peter were in the training room, seeing how much he could take. Natasha was taking Bruce to the Retreat for a few days, and Wanda was relaxing for a few days, being treated to facials, pedicures and manicures by Daisy, Jemma, Pepper and Darcy. My Dad was brainstorming over our deep space communicator with Rocket about weapon designs.

I was slowly getting more and more depressed about my move. It wasn't like I was moving away from my family forever, but it was another major change to add to the never ending list of weird things I never expected out of my life. All I wanted to do was be a doctor, save some lives, and find someone who I wanted to spend my life with. None of the craziness I was blessed with. I wouldn't take back a second of my life, but I was horrified that I would be leaving my family for a majority of my time.

Steve and Bucky both assured me that they would bring the kids over anytime there wasn't a mission, or that they had a lesson. Natasha, Bucky and Maria were going to start their homeschooling while I was away, and I would continue when the UN was dismissed for the year. But it wasn't until my computer slid out of my one bag that I realized what I hadn't done yet. Looking over at the kids, I contemplated what I should do.

"Okay," I said softly, getting their coats and winter boots. They immediately saw what I was doing and Callie said, "Where are we going Momma?"

"You guys are going to come with me to meet the President," I said, and Elijah's eyes widened.

"Really?" He was clearly excited.

"Yes, and we need to be on our best behavior. So that means manners, and no running around, and we are quiet when the adults are talking unless you are asked a question."

"Yes Momma," They said, as I asked ARSENAL to call Phil and May.

"What shall I ask them for Ma'am?"

"If they'd like to come with me to see the President and deliver evidence against Ross."

"They have answered in the affirmative. They shall meet you in the hangar."

"Okay, now to tell your Daddies," I said, as they pulled on their coats, "Or maybe they want to come with us."

"They were training Uncle Peter," Elijah said.

"Uncle Phil and Auntie May are coming too?" Callie asked, excited to get going, pulling on her boots as fast as she could.

"Yup, so let's zip up your coats, and go tell your Daddies we are leaving." I said, grabbing my own coat. Callie helped Elijah with his coat and he tried to do up her zipper in return. I watched silently, smirking as I took a picture of the scene. It was moments like this I was going to miss with being away. Calling the Attorney General and asking him to meet me at the White House, I grabbed my computer full of evidence and ushered the kids out of our apartment. At least this time I grabbed my visitor's passes for the White House and shoved it in my purse.

Steve looked up as I walked into the hangar/training room with the kids, all bundled up for the crisp fall air.

"Where are you three off to?" He smiled, picking up both kids in a hug.

"Mommy is taking us to meet the President!" Elijah exclaimed, wiggling in excitement. Steve chuckled saying, "Well, when Mommy is talking to the President, you are both going to be on your best behavior, right? No mischief?"

"Yes Dad," Callie smiled, as his lips reached for a kiss from her.

"Okay Princess, you two go give Daddy a kiss goodbye," He said after kissing Elijah's forehead and putting them down. Peter and Bucky were in the middle of the room talking as the kids ran towards him giggling. As they attached themselves to his legs, he pretended to be scared, holding his metal hand to his chest dramatically. The kids tackled him to the ground, as he tried to run away from them. I couldn't help the full belly laugh that escaped my lips, as Steve wrapped himself around my middle from behind.

"I've missed your laugh," He whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Is that the only thing you've missed?" I teased, turning my head slightly to look up at him. His smirk strengthened as he leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Come back to us," He whispered.

"Always. I love you," I replied, as May and Phil appeared behind him.

"Ready to go?" Phil smiled, passing May the tablet he had in his hands.

"Let me say goodbye to Bucky and then yeah, I'll be ready." I said, as Steve hugged me closer. I felt the warmth of his skin, even under the Henley he wore. It was more for show, because I knew he wasn't cold. His body temperature was perfect, but he still wore sweaters as a precaution. Both he and Bucky hated feeling cold, and I could understand why.

"Give me some sugar," Bucky said huskily as I ran over to him. The kids shrieked and giggled as Bucky swept me in for a kiss. Smiling against his lips, I felt his metal hand reach down to pull my hip closer to his body.

"Easy tiger, we have an audience," I chuckled.

"Hurry back," He smirked, letting me go and smacking my ass. Winking at him, I took the kids hands and said, "Say good bye. We'll be back in time for me to make dinner."

"BYE!" The kids said waving as we walked to the Quinjet. May was already in the cockpit, turning on the instruments, so I decided to sit back with Phil and the kids. Buckling them in as the hatch closed, Phil said, "So, how much did you find?"

"More than enough to incriminate him, and plenty for an arrest."

"Good. Next item on the agenda I shutting down the RAFT, and reopening the FRIDGE."

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Fridge? Like where we put food?" Elijah asked, confused.

"Actually this FRIDGE is where SHIELD puts people who have done bad things. They go in there to cool off."

"A prison?" Callie questioned, head tilting to the side adorably.

"Yes Sweet Pea." I smiled, as the kids tablet was turned on and they started watching a show.

As we touched down on the front lawn, I drew out my badge and pinned on two visitors badges to the kids jacket lapels. Callie's eyes grew wide as the Secret Service approached the Quinjet.

"They look like agents," She said, holding onto my hand tightly.

"They are. They protect the White House, the President and the First Family. Just like SHIELD agents protect our base." I said, as Elijah's giggle made me look over at him. His glee for meeting the President was unadulterated and so contagious. May gave him a little smirk and took his hand, to lead him towards the agents. Flashing their SHIELD ID's and my own White House ID badge, Frank smirked and said, "Sera, thought I wasn't gonna see you again for awhile."

"What can I say? I can't seem to stay away from politics." I joked, before introducing Frank to my kids, "This is my son Elijah, and my daughter Callie."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you both. My name is Frank, and I am head of the Secret Service."

"Nice to meet you sir." Elijah said, and I bit my lip at how cute it was the Elijah held out his hand for Frank to shake. Some of the other agents smirked as well, as Frank nodded and shook my son's hand.

"How would you two like a tour of the White House?" Frank suggested, as he looked up at me for permission.

"How about you two go with Auntie May and Frank? You can see all of the cools toys they use and some really cool paintings?" I said, as May nodded to me. She wasn't going in for the meeting anyways.

"But we can meet the President, right?" Elijah said, looking upset that they weren't going with Phil and I.

"After Mommy and Uncle Phil have talked to him, okay? I promise." I said softly to the two of them.

"Okay, Mike, take our guests to the President while I escort these ones around?"

"Sure. This way please," Mike said, giving me a small smile and walking us towards the Lobby of the White House. I gave the kids a small hug and gave May a look that she read as, _I still don't trust this government._

She read it loud and clear, a stiff nod in reply. Her eyes were on the kids and searching for any sign of danger. Knowing I had left them in good hands, and waved goodbye as Frank said, "You can trust me Sera. No one is going to take those kids from you. They'd rather face down an army than your wrath."

A smile formed on my lips as I said, "Just because I shooed the fox from the hen house, doesn't mean that there aren't ones dressed like hens."

Frank's eyes searched mine, and nodded, realizing that if Hydra had hid in plain sight for years inside of SHIELD, they could very well be inside the government. He opened his jacket to let me see his holster, and said, "Anyone that isn't yourself or Agent May gets near those kids without your permission, I will put a bullet in them. You risked your life for the President. You are one of us, and no one messes with our families."

"Thank you Frank," I whispered, before I let him walk off with my babies. Waving to them as they ran off, shouting goodbyes to me as they giggled, Phil put his hand on my shoulder.

"They are in the most secure house in the world."

"Then how come Centipede got in here without any trouble, Phil?" I asked quietly, and I saw him stiffen as he thought. They must have had some help from someone on the inside.

"Come on. The President is waiting," Mike said warmly, as he led us down a hallway to the left. A right, towards the Presidential corridor, and a swift knock to the door of the Oval office and I was holding tighter to the computer bag hanging from my shoulder.

"Mr. President," Mike said poking his head in and saying, "The Director of SHIELD and the Avenger's liaison are here."

"Thanks Mike, send them in." Matthew's voice sounded, and the door opened to let us in.

"Sera, wonderful to see you again."

"You as well Mr. President. How is Pamela?" I asked, as the door shut, with the Secret Service Agents on the outside of the room.

"She's well. I'll let her know you came by. I'm sure she'll want to send you some of her famous Snickerdoodles." He said, as he held a hand out for Phil.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. President."

"Likewise Phil. How goes everything? Rebuild going smoothly?"

"As smoothly as we can hope for. We are re-basing closer to the Avengers for a joint venture." Phil explained as the President gestured for us to sit. The couches were easier for talking, so as we sat. I pulled out a small device and held it up to the President with a questioning look.

His nod in approval was all I needed, as I pressed the button and heard a sizzling sound.

"Well, now I know it's not such a clean house after all." Matthew said, frowning as I got up to investigate the smoking coming from the phone.

"I imagine that only fried out the bugs that were not planted by the Secret Service," Phil said, and I nodded, extracting a small bug from under the receiver on the Presidential phone.

"Frank is aware that the House may not be as clean as you once thought. We never even suspected that one of your own appointed positions would be as in deep as he is."

"Mr. President, the Attorney General," Mike said, opening the door again. I was glad I had moved from the desk and back to my seat on the couch.

"Jason, you remember Sera?" Matthew said as the man sat down next to the President.

"Sera, you look lovelier each time I see you," Jason smiled to me. Even for being as old as my father, he still knew how to charm a lady. He wasn't creepy towards women, but he was very respectful of boundaries, even if he did prefer flirting as a way of communicating. It was just his style.

"Jason, you know I'm a married woman, and that the Director of SHIELD here is like my father," I teased as we all settled again.

"Doesn't mean I can't compliment a lady. Just means 'Don't Touch'." He smiled right back.

"Now, what brings us all here today?" Jason asked.

"We have substantial evidence that the Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, is a Hydra sleeper agent." Matthew said, making Jason's eyes just about jump out of their sockets.

"What kind of evidence?"

"Evidence that Hydra didn't know that SHIELD kept. Letters, prison mail logs, prison conjugal logs…. Birth certificates that Hydra wanted secret. Do you recall a Dr. Werner Reinhardt?" To which Jason's head shook.

"Hydra head arrested in 1945. Sentenced to life without parole by the SSR, acting on behalf of the U.S government. Peggy Carter personally tossed him in the Rat, a prison for Hydra heads, and other prisoners of war. Alexander Pierce set him free back in 1989 due to failing health. Or better known as Hydra wanting him to continue his work. He took a woman named Jiaying that he had discovered back in 1945, dissected her until he found the InHuman gene in her, that kept her young. And then he turned himself into Dr. Daniel Whitehall," I said, showing Jason the evidence on my computer.

"Ross's mother matches the one and only conjugal visit Reinhardt ever had in June 1949. Over the years Ross kept in contact with his father, even coming down to visit for hours at a time. Their letters got more frequent as Ross got older, and SHIELD started opening them after the Cold War. They were explaining of his ideals, and why Hydra was so important to him. Ross bought it. Back when he was released Ross set him up with funds to restart his research, even bringing the woman, Jiaying to him."

"When Ross got into the military, he started using his power to reopen Project Rebirth. He intended to make more Super Soldiers for Hydra. And when Banner took off, he knew it wasn't going to fly. We believe that his plan was to use the UN, to create the Sokovia Accords. A treaty with most of the free world that would leash the Avengers. Only go where they told them to and only do as much as they were told. And if we refused," I said, before opening up a hacked feed of the RAFT.

"What is this?" Matthew said, sounding enraged.

"The exact place that Ross was planning on putting the Avengers if they would not sign. A supermax, floating in the middle of the ocean, with elephant glass, reinforced steel, with shock collars for the powered, and elephant tranquilizers for my husbands. It was were they planned to extract the Super Soldier serum from their blood to create their army."

"Sera, I had no idea." Matthew said sorrowfully, and I nodded. He couldn't know everything that went on in government 100% of the time.

"This is substantial evidence Sera." Jason said after a minute of reviewing the information I had presented him.

"Any loopholes he could try to expose?" I asked.

"None. With your permission Mr. President, I'd like to petition the FBI ask for an arrest warrant for Thaddeus Ross," Jason said, deathly serious.

"I will call the Bureau, and the CIA myself. I need a clean house, and this will show Hydra that they can't mess with our Government." Matthew said, as I gave Jason a copy of all the information I had showed them.

"If it gets lost, I assure you that I have a back up in a secure location." I said quietly as the door opened again.

"Momma!" Elijah said, bounding over to me, excitedly telling me all about the tour. It was almost comical how he stopped and turned to look at Matthew, wide eyed.

"President Ellis, I would like to introduce my children. My son Elijah, and my daughter Calliope."

"I hear you like to be called Eli, an you go by Callie." Matthew said, as my kids stood stock still.

"Remember how Frank greeted you this morning?" I whispered to Eli. He slowly approached the President, hand out to shake his, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"It is wonderful to meet you as well Eli. And Miss Callie, you look as lovely as your mother," He said, shaking Elijah's hand as Callie smiled and hid her face in my shoulder.

"It's nice to meet two of the future Avengers."

"First they become SHIELD agents, and then when they are ready, they go through their Terrigenesis for their InHuman inheritance." I said proudly, as Jason greeted Callie.

"You are just as pretty as your mother. You will be a beauty when you grow up."

"That will be sooner than you think," Phil smiled, as Matthew nodded.

"Sera mentioned they grow faster because of their father's serums. How soon will they be ready for SHIELD training?"

"Within the next three years, they will look like 16 year olds." I said, brushing Callie's hair back softly.

"That is some strong genetics," Jason said, as I sighed.

"Well, if you need anything from us," I said, gesturing between Phil and myself, "Please let me know Jason."

"Of course Sera. Mr. President, if I can urge you to make that call to the Bureau now? The sooner we know Ross is in custody, the better."

"And I have to find a new Secretary of State as well. You wouldn't be up for the job, would you Sera?"

"You honor me with your proposal Mr. President, but I have to humbly refuse. I can recommend someone though." I smiled, a brilliant plan forming in my head.


	99. Chapter 99

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys!, this is the chapter before a crazy milestone for me. I've ever even made it to 50 chapters in a story, let alone 100! And as a special treat, the next chapter will be super sweet and sappy because it's the wedding of Brock and Wanda! If only Sera didn't have to for Vienna leave soon... I'm hoping that Christmas weekend will be a two chapter weekend :) Christmas Eve, you get their own Christmas Eve chapter. And you'll get a Christmas Day gift too in the form of their own Christmas Day festivities.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

" _We end our time with Breaki_. _Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross has been arrested on counts of espionage, treason, and for aiding HYDRA, the Nazi Science Division. Our sources confirmed that Ross is the son of Dr. Werner Reinhardt, alias, Daniel Whitehall, a former head of Hydra. If you recall, four months ago, the Avengers with the help of SHIELD, the CIA and the U.S. government, arrested a substantial amount of Hydra members at an undisclosed location. Ross was believed to be swaying the UN towards a treaty that would force the Avengers from responding to international incidents, without the approval of a UN committee. Now previously, we had gathered from Ross's appointment with President Ellis that he was implementing this treaty, coined the Sokovia Accords, to help keep the number of casualties and the cost of destruction done by the Avengers, down. But we got an inside scoop at just what Ross's plans were for the Avengers that did not sign._ "

Pictures flashed across the screen, along with video feed of the inside of the RAFT.

" _Ross was planning on using these high tech, enhancement disabling cells in a undisclosed location, to cage the Avengers who stood in his way. I also have a very reliable source that says he was planning to recreate the Avengers powers, much like his father was trying to do to InHumans back in the 1940's, starting with the Super Soldier Serum given to Captain Steve Rogers. His failed attempt at recreating the serum, via Bruce Banner, are what pushed him to explore other avenues. Ross will be held until his date in Supreme Court, January 12_ _th_ _. He is looking at a life sentence without the chance of parole. In his place, President_ _Ellis_ _has appointed Jeffrey Mace as acting Secretary of State for the time being. Christine Everhart, WHIH, goodnight._ "

The scene cut to video of Ross's arrest, with Jason standing off to the sidelines as the FBI stormed Ross's home and pulled him out. I could tell he was screaming obscenities, and he had a crazed look in his eye as the camera got in his face. Letting out a breath I had been holding, I turned off the news. Looking at my children, playing on the rug next to the kitchen window, with Joey lounging behind them, I smiled. My babies were safe.

I had an inkling that if I hadn't signed, Ross would have done everything in his power to try and take my kids. Hydra still wanted them, and I was going to do everything in _my_ power, to protect them.

"Now, how did you get her to say nice things about us?" Dad said, arms folded over his chest.

"If you'll notice, she didn't really say nice things about us, rather showed how we were going to be inhumanely treated if we didn't do what he asked for. And she owed me a favor for running that piece in Vanity Fair about being your other woman on the side, before I came out as your daughter." I smirked, as I cut up lettuce for tonight's salads.

"It's almost over," Steve said, as he stirred the pot of alfredo sauce for the pasta.

"Well, you all need to go wash up for dinner. Take Joey back to the apartment for his food. He keeps sitting between the kids and they think it's funny to feed him."

"Or Joey can sit by the window while we eat." Steve suggested, reaching over to kiss my shoulder.

"Fine, but if they call him over, you get to scold them. They cried the last time I did. I hate being the bad guy." I sighed, tossing the lettuce in the bowl and looking up. I almost gasped, and Steve noticed my silence as I had stopped moving. As I looked out the window, I watched the few snowflakes falling fast, drift through the wind.

Smiling I looked over at the kids and said, "Babes, look outside!"

I had stopped what I was doing to see the joy in their eyes as they realized it was snowing. Their little noses were pressed up against the glass as they giggled.

"Momma, can we go play?"

"After dinner, okay?" I said, smiling as Steve wrapped his arms around my waist. They nodded, still chatting to each other about their snowmen they were going to build.

Tomorrow was the wedding, and I knew that we all needed a good night's sleep, but I couldn't help the idea that the five of us should go outside and play. They needed memories of innocence and not just being told that Mommy and their Daddies had things to do, so they were being dumped with Jane and Pepper while they went on a mission. Or that their mother had to leave them after Christmas.

Steve pressed the signal for dinner, as I shook my head and grabbed the kids to wash their hands, and seat them at the table. As I set out the food in several serving dishes, I saw Brock and Wanda come in, hand in hand.

"Hey there lovebirds. Time for your rehearsal dinner," I smiled, hugging them both.

"What better way to celebrate than with family," Brock smirked, kissing my forehead as more of our teams came through to greet them.

"Well, go sit in your places, I'll grab the champagne," I said, shooing Wanda over to their place of honor at the table. I had decorated the chairs and hung fairy lights around the kitchen.

A few well-placed centerpieces, low lighting, and glittery silverware, I had transformed the kitchen into a beautifully decorated dining area. Of course, Natasha had used the ladder and hung the lights. I wasn't allowed near anything dangerous where I could fall or worse. I thought she was going to move to Vienna with me when she heard I was leaving for a few months.

As everyone seated themselves, and I dished our food for my kiddos, I noticed Steve stand up and clink his knife against his flute of champagne.

"Before we eat, I'd like to say a few words."

"Uh oh, Captain speeches," Dad smart-mouthed, making the whole table chuckle.

"Dad," I said, flicking a piece of lettuce at his head. Steve ignored us both and said, "Tomorrow is a new chapter. In Brock and Wanda's lives, and in our own. The threat of the Accords was overpowered, but there are still those who are going to stand in the way of our freedom and happiness. But I can promise you all, I won't be one of those people. We each deserve love, no matter who it's with. We deserve the chance to be better than we were yesterday. Brock is testament to that truth. Wanda is a testament to that truth. We are behind you two, cheering for you. To the happy couple," Steve said, raising his glass to Wanda and Brock. We all grabbed our glasses and I hear a few chorus, "To the happy couple."

As the food was passed around, the conversations started. I was glad that I was having the wedding catered, and Dad was gracious enough to bankroll the whole thing. It was his way of making up for Wanda's parents not being there.

He was still beating himself up about his past, but I was trying to get him to accept that we can't change things. Time travel doesn't exist so we need to accept our mistakes and work to be better. Just like Steve said.

Bucky's metal hand dropped from the table to my thigh as I ate, and I tried to keep an impassive face. Steve's eyes drifted down as he felt me tense beside him, giving Bucky a questioning look. The kids were oblivious, thank God, as they talked to their Aunts and Uncles. But I gave Bucky a death glare through my lashes. He just smirked, pushing his hand further up my dress. To stop him, I crossed my legs, blocking his path. He got the message, but his eyes said, "Later."

"That would have been appreciated," I whisper growled at him. He just smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smirk back at him.

But when Maria jumped up suddenly from the table, everyone watched as she ran from the room. Jumping up, I said, "I'll be back in time for dessert!"

Racing after her, I watched her dash into her apartment, not bothering to close the door. I slowed down to walk in cautiously, waiting for her to give me a signature Agent Hill death glare.

"Maria?" I called quietly, as I heard a soft sound coming from the bathroom. Peering in, I watched as she wretched into the toilet. Quickly coming to her side, I pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back soothingly. Between wretches, I heard her sob softly.

"I… I need some water." She said, flushing the toilet, and sitting back on her heels. Nodding, I went to the small fridge in her living room, and grabbed a bottle of water. As I moved back to the bathroom, I watched her trying to collect herself.

"Sera, thank you." She said, as I sat down next to her with the bottle. I smiled at her, knowing if she wanted to explain further it would take a bit more for her to open up. My mind raced back to think of anything she could have had in the last few days that would have made her sick. I cooked most of the meals, and I carefully went through the fridge to determine if anything had turned.

I watched her slowly, as her hand shook, and her faced turned pale. I followed her line of vision to her sink, where an opened non-descriptive box sat. I looked back at her and gently gestured if I could look at it. She swallowed, and I watched as her head slowly inclined. Moving slowly, I got up to peer at the box. I was wrong about it being non-descriptive, because I couldn't see the writing on it.

My eyes lit up in understanding, and I turned to her, keeping my expression neutral.

"Do you know yet?"

"No. I got the call for dinner before I could look." She sighed, as I closed the bathroom door. Locking it, I said, "Maria, whatever happens, I'm with you. I would ask you what you're hoping for, but I know that's not fair. Would you like me to read it?"

"Yes," she said, tucking her feet underneath her thighs and leaning her temple against the cool wall of the shower glass. I nodded, picking up the box, and pulling out the test inside. As I saw the result, I had to school my face again, as I turned to her.

"You're pregnant." I said softly. I studied her face, watching as she digested that. It wasn't right away that she reacted. Hell, when I found out I was pregnant, I took a whole 24 hours to think about it.

But her face relaxed as I sat down beside her, test forgotten on the counter.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you. If you don't want this, we can take care of it discreetly. If you do want this, I'm gonna be here to support you."

"I'm keeping the baby," She said, expression neutral. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a smirk, "I am. I wanted this for a long time. No better time than the present."

"That baby is part Frost Giant, right?" I asked in a stage whisper, and she chuckled.

"Yes. I'm gonna tell him. Tomorrow." She said, and I nodded.

"I'll tell them you aren't feeling too well, but you are resting for now. Did you want me to have Jemma discreetly ask you to the labs for a blood test?"

"Without people overhearing, yes."

"Do you want me to bring you some crackers later?" I asked, placing my hand on top of hers.

"Please. It's probably the only thing I can keep down."

"I'll bring you the ones I like. Plain with a tiny amount of salt. Just enough to satisfy the hunger without over stimulating your senses." I smiled, patting her hand once and getting up.

"Go rest," I said softly, "Process."

Leaving her quietly, I made my way back to the kitchen. But Loki was standing outside her door and startled me. Closing it, I said, "She's okay. She might be getting sick."

"Just because I'm no longer Asgardian, doesn't mean my hearing has decreased." He said, looking pale himself.

"Oh god, you heard that?" I whispered, before shaking my head and saying, "Okay. You are going to go process on your own. This is something that she needs to digest before talking to you about it. It's a big step. So you need to decide if you're going to man up, or take off."

"Why would I leave? That's my child. That's the woman I lo-" He stopped himself as the door opened to Maria.

"It's okay," She said when I held up my hands in defense, "You weren't exactly whispering."

"Maria, if you'll have me, I want to be part of this baby's life. I love you, you know that to be true." Loki said, getting on his knees to take Maria's hands. She gave him a small smile and a head nod, "I know that. And you know I love you too."

"Marry me," He whispered, as I slowly backed away. Maria's smile was his answer because he shot up and gently hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you two to talk." I smirked.

"And-"

"I won't say a word," I promised, and Maria's smile was my reward. Turning as I heard them shuffle into her apartment, I mentally filed that I was to bring crackers later. The conversation around the dinner table was in full swing when I got back, so I sat down, texting Jemma. Her head looked up at me in confusion, but I just put a finger to my lips. She nodded, and went back to talking with Pietro.

As I dished out dessert, I watched the kids start crashing. All the excitement meant that they wouldn't be joining us out in the field today, unless they suddenly got a second wind.

As if reading my mind, they perked up, remembering the snow outside. Everyone was aware they needed a good night's sleep, so they excused themselves after dessert was done. To be safe, Tripp and Pietro were bunking together tonight, and Wanda was staying with Daisy and Jemma in Jemma's room. Wanda and Brock has their final kiss of the night in the doorway of the kitchen. She winked at him and walked off, leaving him along with Steve, Bucky and I in the kitchen.

"Big day tomorrow. Go get some sleep." I teased, hugging him. He chuckled, "I hope you three remember that later. You guys are not discreet at all."

"Well, the kids take priority tonight," I said as Bucky chased the kids down to our apartment. Steve clapped Brock on the back and said, "We've been married over a year, so we haven't quite mastered sneakiness."

"Yeah, you certainly haven't Rogers. You are about as subtle as a train," Brock teased.

Pushing him off, I said, "I'll come to you tomorrow morning. Sleep well Brock,"

"You too Princess." He winked, before walking down the opposite hallway. Steve and I walked, hand in hand to our apartment where Bucky bundled Steve up in layers, with scarves, and mittens. I just stood back with the kids laughing at the 'mother hen' that was Bucky when it came to Steve.

After arguing with Bucky about the ridiculous of wearing two scarves and a parka, we set out with Joey to find the snow had stuck. We had about a foot of snow, and Joey was as pleased as punch to hop through it. The kids screamed and took off after him. I was gently picked up by Bucky, who was trying to keep me from Steve. And then I realized that Steve was trying to pelt Bucky with snowballs and I was the human shield.

The kids giggled as Steve showed them how to make a snowball, while I busied myself with building a snow fort. I looked over the top of it, to find the kids pelting Steve with their snowballs now, after Bucky got them to turn on him, screaming, "Mutiny!"

Laughing myself silly, the kids seemed to remember where I was because the next thing I knew was I was being chased. The kids knew that I was carrying a baby, and that they had to be extra careful because the baby was Auntie Nat's, so I wasn't worried about them tackling me. But when I collapsed in the snow, tired from all the running, the kids landed beside me. Waving my arms out, as well as my legs, I showed them how to make snow angels. They were so excited they started making more and more.

Watching them run around, with their Daddies, laughing, and smiling, it almost hurt. I knew that this was probably going to be one of the last memories of their 'younger years', but I would remember this forever.


	100. Chapter 100

_**A/N:**_ Good evening everyone! Here is the _**100th chapter!**_ You guys are too good to me. Thank you for sticking with me. I am very pleased to announce that it will continue for quite some time. I have big plans for Sera and the family. :) Love you all! Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

As I got up the next morning, I groaned, feeling my stomach was off. I wasn't going to fight the nausea, but settled for some fresh ginger and a few crackers. I needed to gather my strength for the day, because I was not about to miss this wedding. First, I dressed the kids and dragged them to the kitchen, where our caterer for the day was busy preparing a spread for both the men getting ready, and the women. Wanda was not to leave her room until it was time for the ceremony, so, I was in charge of making sure things ran smoothly while she relaxed and got ready.

I was in my element.

Bossing people around that is.

I had them take the food down to Wanda's apartment, and woke up my guys to go eat in the kitchen with Brock while I grabbed her dress, and my own bridesmaids dress from my closet. When I knew it was safe to leave, I sprinted down the hall with the garment bag in my arms, and the kids following behind me giggling.

"Joey, stay." I said, making him sit outside, "Guard the door."

His responding growl made me smirk.

"She's starting to freak out," Natasha said in a whisper, taking the dress from my arms. Looking over, I saw Wanda's eyes turn red slightly, as she ate the fruit salad handed to her.

"Guys, the room please," I said, making everyone look up. I gave them a playful glare and they all rushed out. Daisy and Jemma were the last to leave, wanting to be apart of her comfort, but I pushed them out.

"Okay, you and I are going to talk. Because I know for fact that something is going on."

"I always thought my parents would be here," She said in a small voice.

"That's understandable. My mother didn't get to see a lot of my life accomplishments, including my marriage, and the birth of my children. If you need some time by yourself, I can keep everyone away for awhile. If you need a getaway car, I'll be the driver. If you need someone to kick you down that aisle, I'll be there."

"I guess I just need a minute." She said, taking a shaky breath, and reaching for my hand. Gripping it tightly, she took a deep breath, and released it.

After a minute or two of silence, she said, "Okay. Can we just do my hair, without anyone in here?"

"Of course. I'll ask them to go get themselves ready," I smiled, letting go of her hand and stepping away to stick my head out of the door.

"I'll have ARSENAL call you back when she's ready. Go primp and polish yourselves. She wants everyone to be surprised." I said, before shutting the door. I watched as Wanda used her magic to float her make up case in from the bathroom.

"ARESENAL, please play my special day playlist. Neutral tones?" I asked, grabbing the curling wand from the vanity.

"Yeah, I think the less intense, the more bride-like I'll look." She smiled softly, as a song started to play in the background. Soft and soothing as she leaned back to let me work my own magic.

 _I'd given up on love_

 _I'd given up on me_

 _Everything before you was never as it seemed_

 _I was running out of reasons_

 _I was running out of time_

 _I thought I'd stopped believing_

 _Then you showed me the light_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

"I like the curls," She smiled at me in the mirror.

"Just wait until I tease it." I laughed, as I pinned the curls to her head.

 _I can see us_

 _Growing old and grey_

 _Standing beside you_

 _When we walk through heaven's gates_

 _Cause soulmates live forever_

 _From one life to the next_

 _We'll always be together_

 _I promise you this_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _They always say "you'll know when you know"_

 _I didn't know it could feel like this_

 _With every touch, with every kiss_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _You found me in the darkest night_

 _You're my angel_

 _You saved my life_

 _I can't believe we're standing here_

 _What's mine is yours, and yours is mine_

 _I love you till the end of time_

 _I wanna spend forever with you_

 _I do_

 _I do_

 _I do_

"Voila!" I said, putting the last pin in her hair. She looked impressed as she analyzed every inch of the half updo.

"I still look like me," She said, confused.

"You still are Wanda. I wanted you to be look bridal, while maintaining your personality," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Now finish that Mimosa, and I'm going to do your make-up."

"So, are you ready for the move?" She said, downing the rest of her cocktail.

"No, but it's in three weeks, so I'm gonna have to be." I sighed, "Now, any last crying? Do it now."

"Why?" She said, confused.

"Because I'm gonna do your make up now, and if you cry in the middle of it, I'm not gonna be happy," I teased. She nodded and said, "Tears can wait."

"Okay, now hold still." I said, beginning the prep on her face. I didn't always wear make-up, but when I did, it took a good 45 minutes to get everything perfect. I had time to work on Wanda's face, but she wanted a natural look, so I was trying my hardest not to be too intense. As I put down the mascara, and turned her chair to the mirror again, I saw her awe.

"Wow," She said, again surveying my work.

"You can admire yourself later, now," I said, picking up the garment bag, "Dress."

I carefully placed the dress where she could step into it, but still had room to shirk her robe off her shoulders. As she adjusted the sleeves, I fixed a stray curl to lie over her shoulder.

"Now, your something borrowed," I said, handing her my garter. She giggled, slipping it around her ankle, and up to her thigh.

"Something blue and something old," She said, showing me a hairpin. I smiled, realizing it was an heirloom.

"The only thing that survived the shelling," She said quietly. As she turned for me to put it on her head, I snuck a veil into the pin secured area of her hair, just at the back of her head, and secured that with the pin. It glittered with sapphires, and small rhinestones. I helped her slip the top veil over her head, and stood back to admire my work.

"My mother isn't here for this," She said, swallowing thickly, "But I'm so glad I have my sister."

Her eyes were sincere as I gently slipped my hand into hers, saying, "She's here with you too."

She took a deep breath and I quickly slipped into my dress. As it was going to be in the training room/hangar, I wasn't worried about being cold, but I slipped into my heels, watching as Wanda paced. It wasn't a worrying pace, but I knew she was nervous.

"Hey, you and my cousin are getting married. This is a day for nerves, but I know that Brock… Nikolai loves you with all his heart. He was never one to settle down, but you are the one he wants to be with forever. He's waiting for you Wanda." I whispered.

"ARSENAL, can you tell Pietro that we are ready," I said, asking Wanda to sit down so I can put her shoes on for her.

A knock sounded, as I got her first shoe on and I called, "One second."

As the other slipped on, I helped pull her to her feet, as the door opened to the silver-haired speedster. He took one look at Wanda and eyes started watering.

I stepped into the bathroom to let them have their moment and do my own make-up. I heard a few laughs, and a little sobbing as I finished my face. I peeked out to find them hugging tightly.

"Well, it's about that time," I said softly. Wanda moved her head and smiled at me, holding a hand out towards me. Taking it, she brought me into the hug.

"Let's get you hitched," Pietro joked after we all parted. Wanda just giggled, taking his hand. Asking ARSENAL to start the songs for the ceremony, she informed me that the men and all our family were already seated and waiting. Wanda took a deep breath, as we left her apartment.

I walked behind her, making sure her dress didn't catch on anything. The kids were waiting for me, right where I told them to wait. Elijah was the ring bearer, Callie the flower girl, and I was the only bridesmaid. Wanda didn't want to have to pick favorites and have people feeling left out, but we also needed an audience. And as Darcy pointed out, "You don't have to wear what the bride wants."

"Okay, Callie, remember to count to 20 before following me, slowly." I said, straightening her dress, and then Elijah's soft grey suit.

"I won't forget Momma," She said, holding her bouquet delicately. Smiling at my girl, I kissed her and Elijah before hugging Wanda one last time.

"See you up there," I smiled as her song started. I emerged from the doors, to see our family waiting, and Brock standing with Steve up at the altar. Steve was honored that Brock wanted him to witness for him and Wanda, and I saw him beam at me. It was a pale red dress that hugged my figure. My hair was done up in a French roll, and my makeup was subtle. I wasn't outshining Wanda today.

As it got to the build of the song, I was at the altar, as the minister asked everyone to rise. Pietro led her gently, and I watched Brock's reaction, needing Steve's steady hand to make sure he didn't fall. She was beaming at him, like no one else existed, and I remembered feeling the same way when I married Steve and Bucky.

Pietro waited to hand her off to Brock, giving him a nod of affirmation. I knew they already had the shovel talk. I know because I was in on it.

I helped settle her skirt as she got to her spot at the altar. I took her flowers, and I watched Steve's slow smile as he perused my body. Instead of sexy times last night, I had to make sure the kids were well rested and that the ceremony room was set up properly. Both of them fell asleep before I arrived back at our apartment, and I went to bed frustrated.

But as the minister said that Brock could kiss the bride, I cheered the loudest out of our family. It didn't matter to me, because she was still my sister, but now she was officially family.


	101. Chapter 101

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, so I made a few errors in my calculations. Instead of the Christmas Eve chapter, I forgot there was another one to add. So you get two early Christmas presents from me! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Wanda and Brock left for three days at the Retreat right after the reception. Boy, was that a doozy. Maria and Loki got engaged, Phil and Audrey announced they were pregnant too, and Pietro proposed to Jemma. I knew weddings typically got people thinking about marriage, but Bruce and Natasha announced they were engaged already, I screamed for joy in shock.

I had to sit down, because if anyone else announced anything, I was going to be over excited and that wasn't great for me right now.

But instead of slowing down, I just started going nuts with Christmas decorations, ordering presents, and wrapping. As much as Christmas reminded me of my mother, it was something that I was going to help my children enjoy. Even with packing and sending things over to my apartment in Vienna, I never slowed down on making sure the kids had every Christmas experience. Bucky, Steve and I took them out into the woods to pick out our Christmas tree, big enough that it would fit in the common room. I knew that Bucky and Steve wanted to share certain memories with the kids, like sledding. So when they decided they had enough cookie decorating, I sent them outside with their fathers.

Christmas was approaching fast, and I was ready for anything the holiday threw my way. I even took the kids out to my family home with the guys, and showed them my mother's resting place. They were all very respectful, and Dad even dropped by. A few days later, we took them to their great grandparents resting place, and my Dad told them all about his parents, as the kids laid a wreath of poinsettias between their grave markers.

The whole team spent every night watching Christmas movies, if they weren't out visiting their own families. And I was pleased that the kids were learning about the holidays. Steve, Bucky, and I took them to give out presents at the Brooklyn orphanage, to show them that people were less fortunate than they were, and we should care for everyone. Every child deserves a Christmas present.

Steve and Bucky took the kids to give out mittens, scarves and socks to the homeless, something I knew was dear to their hearts. Living in the 40's in their apartment that didn't always have heat in the winter, I was aware that they didn't always have warm clothes, especially with Steve's mile long list of illnesses before the serum.

Tripp took Daisy home to meet his mom, and Jemma took Pietro to England. Darcy's family was scattered across the Midwest, so she hopped on a plane to meet Fitz's parents in Glasgow. So currently it was December 23rd, and most everyone was due back tomorrow morning.

I was finishing decorating the tree, which had been a slow project. The kids were outside, enjoying the fresh snow with their fathers, and I was snacking on sugar cookies while listening to holiday music, as Natasha fawned over the ultrasound photo from that morning. The picture showed two little beans growing. It was very special for her, because she was making up for lost time by having two at once.

She and Bruce asked for a smaller ceremony than Wanda and Brock had, just Steve, Clint, Bucky, my Dad and I in attendance. It was sweet, and they also had their time away from the base for a honeymoon. Bruce was gaining more and more control over the Hulk, by being around other people so often. He was always worried about the Hulk turning on him, but he and Hulk were on better terms now that he was being a bit more open to him.

"It think it's crooked," Natasha said, startling me. I was in the zone as I decorated, and her voice broke me away from my train of thought.

"Where?" I asked, concerned. All the decorations had been perfectly spaced and placed, and I was measuring to be sure. When she didn't answer I looked over at her, and found her trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Bitch," I said, tossing a piece of popcorn at her.

"Sera. The tree is fine, just come sit down. You've been on your feet all day," She said, patting the spot beside her.

"I just want everything perfect. The last real Christmas I had, I was maybe 15. After that, I was in school, or Mom and I were in the hospital for her treatments. And after she died, I just didn't want to celebrate it. I spent one of the first Christmas that I knew my Dad, in Russia with Yasha… Bucky. The next was with Steve, but I had to go stay with my Dad because of all the AIM crap. The next we were dealing with Daisy and the beginning of the Inhuman stuff, and I was pregnant. I just want this year to be different." I sighed.

"I get that, but you are running yourself ragged. And those are my children you are carrying. I just want to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"For selfish reasons," I teased. She was going to tell Bruce about the twins on Christmas day. Her eyes watered slightly as she smiled, "Yes. But I also know you. You are a perfectionist, and won't stop even when things are perfect."

"Stop being so intuitive," I grumbled, reaching for a sugar cookie. Nat was okay with me cheating on my healthy diet around the holidays, but other than that, I was forced to eat like a rabbit, with the side of extra protein. The only thing that made that better was the fact she couldn't drink either, and she was having the exact same foods I was.

"Ugh, why can't my brain shut off?" I said exasperated.

"It must be a Stark thing," She teased, handing me my glass of milk.

"At least I don't have the Stark sleeping patterns. It's extremely unhealthy that my father thinks 3 hours of sleep every four days is going to be productive."

"Speaking of your father, I notice he didn't go on a bender this year," She said softly, alluding to the anniversary of my grandparents death, and I nodded proudly.

"He went to see an actual doctor and they said if he wanted to undo the damage done to his liver, he needed to stop drinking, like months ago. But he wants to be better, and be around for his grandkids and me. We went as a family this year, and the kids left a wreath between their graves." I explained as I heard giggling from down the hall.

"I hear my twins," I sighed, rubbing the small bump. And it was not small. I had popped overnight, and Helen was sure that miscarriage was not even possible at the moment, because my body was used to pregnancy, and I had already had twins in my body. At 10 weeks, I was so happy that I could wear yoga pants and it was acceptable everyday. Mind you, I would wear them everyday when I wasn't pregnant. I hadn't unpacked all my maternity clothes yet, and I wasn't going to until I got to Vienna.

"So, I'm only there for the convening of the UN committees which only run for four months, which means, I will be out of Vienna by the end of April. The due date is the end of July. Ugh, being pregnant in the summer, _sucks,_ " I groaned, as Natasha let me cuddle into her side.

"At least you don't have to nurse them, that's the only part I can do with a couple vitamins and herbs, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate it."

"Your nipples crack, and when they bite, that shit hurts," I said, grimacing.

"Joy, but it will be worth it," She said, rubbing my belly.

"You little beans stay inside of me, or your mother is going to be very upset with you," I said sternly to my stomach.

"I don't want to wait to tell Bruce. Is that bad?"

"No, you are getting the opportunity I never did. Steve and Bucky wanted to be at every appointment, so I didn't get the chance to surprise them. Actually, I got one surprise over with fairly quickly, I woke up, threw up and said, "Hey, I'm pregnant. What do you think?"" I chuckled.

"You are so much better at these things. How should I tell him?" She asked, sounding unsure of herself.

"I'd put the picture in a big box, with lots of baby things, and place the picture on top. And then label it to Daddy," I smiled, looking over the picture of the babes growing inside of me.

"Okay. Secret from the boys too, right?" She asked, looking insecure of what my answer would be.

"This is your pregnancy. You tell people what you want, and I just bake them. You get to tell people all the good news Nat. Enjoy this," I smiled, reaching up to kiss her cheek.

"Love you сестра," She said softly.

"And I love you enough to carry your kids, even when they start using my bladder as a punching bag," I teased.

"MOMMA!" I heard Callie yell from down the hall.

"Inside voices!" I said, looking over the couch to find Pietro and Jemma toting Callie and Elijah towards the common room.

"Hey, I thought you were coming back tomorrow?"

"Well, Christmas Eve is a big tradition in Sokovia. We used to attend Mass at midnight, but Jemma thought we should start a new tradition."

"Being with one family isn't enough for me anymore. We have a family here that we love." She smiled, as she and Pietro wrapped an arm around each other's waists.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but the others ar-"

"Are right behind them!" Daisy said, pulling Trip along with a big smile on her face. Darcy and Fitz sauntered into view and I laughed.

"Well, glad you all decided to come home early. I was going to just make sandwiches for dinner, but now I think we should have a Casserole,"

"CASSEROLE!" The kids yelled, excited.

"Okay, now where are your Daddies?" I asked my kids as the group started chatting. I saw Natasha stuff the ultrasound picture under her shirt and excuse herself.

"Daddy said he and Dad needed to shower, so he made sure we walked to you with Auntie Jemma and Uncle Pietro."

"Alright, now go find one cookie you want and then come to the kitchen. I'll grab your coloring books," I smiled, as the group followed me to the kitchen, grabbing cookies from the snack table.

Jemma and Fitz just gushed about how much their parents loved their significant others, while Tripp and Daisy just kept stealing loving glances at one another. I wasn't about to push that, because I had two 'six year olds' that didn't want to sit still.

"Where is Joey?" I asked Elijah, confused as to why he wasn't with them. That dog loved only six people dearly; Myself, Steve, Bucky, Callie, Elijah and Pietro.

"Daddy couldn't get him to come in. He was having too much fun in the snow and running with Sunny," Callie said as her brother said, "Dad said he would come in when he was ready."

"Thank god I had that dog door installed," I sighed, before going over to the window wall and pushed on the only opening window.

Whistling loudly and startling the occupants of the kitchen, I saw a mass of golden fur racing out of the forest and towards the base.

"You can whistle really loud Momma," Callie said, releasing her ears.

"When you hear that, it means it's time to get your butts inside. Do you both hear me?" I said, looking at my kids.

"Yes Momma," They smiled.

"How did you do that?" Elijah asked, pursing his lips in a whistling motion.

"I will teach you later sweetling. I need to cook dinner for you all now," I smiled, going back to the large casserole dishes I had pulled out, and cutting the ham.

"Would you like some help?" Jemma asked, as Joey skidded to a halt in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, please continue cutting while I get Joey some water."

"I've got that," Pietro smiled, grabbing the water dish with his speed and filling it up at the sink.

"Okay, Darcy, can you start on the breadcrumbs? Daisy, grate the cheese. You can't mess that up," I teased. Daisy flipped me the bird good naturedly, while the twins weren't looking. Starting on the sauce, I noticed things went a lot faster with four people.

"Heya darlin," Steve said, coming up and attacking my neck.

"Hey, share her would ya punk?" Bucky said, attacking the other side as I squealed in laughter.

"Give my womb some room!" I shouted as arms wrapped around me.

"That's my property in there Rogers. Barnes, back off." Natasha said, giving the guys her signature deadly look.

"But she's ours," Bucky whined before giving me a quick kiss and rubbing Joey's head as he passed by.

"So everyone's coming home tomorrow by dinner time, right?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah. 6pm there will be a light dinner, followed by a movie with snacks. Afterwards, I have one present for everyone to open up before bed. The following morning we will have a buffet style breakfast, followed by a large amount of present opening, stockings first."

"Sounds like a full morning," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and said, "I'll slow down after Christmas day. Because after presents we are going to have a light lunch, play games, go play in the snow, watch movies and then I'll have our elaborate dinner spread ready for 5pm."

"Any prep to do tomorrow?" Wanda said, making her presence known.

"Yes," I smiled, hugging her to my side, "And if I could enlist a few of you to help."

"Of course Sera," Daisy smiled.

"Okay so I will set the turkeys out for their brine tomorrow around noon, and then we need to cut up veggies and make the breadcrumbs for the stuffing, and the rest of the filling. I usually make the cranberry sauce at the time of the gravy so it's fresh. And then-"

"Okay, let's just take a breather for today." Jemma said, taking the fixings for the casseroles and with Darcy's help, put them together for baking. She sent me to sit down with a smile and I laughed, "I can tell that's you being polite in saying, "Doctor's orders.""

"Helen isn't the only one that can tell you to take it easy." She joked, as I sat down with my kids and helped them color.


	102. Chapter 102

_**A/N:**_ Second chapter for Christmas Eve! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, SONY, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Sera.

Songs used in this chapter are _Once Upon A December_ from  Anastasia, and _Where Are You Christmas_ by  Faith Hill.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I had two kids practically bouncing in excitement, babbling about how it snowed again. I rolled over to see Steve grimacing.

"Your turn," I mumbled, as I noticed Bucky was still fast asleep.

"Okay," He sighed, ripping the covers off, as I snuggled into his pillow for warmth. I heard the kids giggling as he led them back to their room. Looking up and out the window, I noticed the amount of snow was almost three times what it was yesterday.

"Ugh," I said, rolling over and out of bed. Dashing to the toilet to relieve the morning sickness of the day I brushed my teeth and started to get ready.

Steve had the kids dressed and ready for breakfast by the time I did my face for the day. Slipping on a dressy pair of maternity jeans, with an elastic waist and a deep blue cashmere sweater, with a scoop neck and lace sleeves starting at the elbows, I paired it with a white statement necklace.

The kids took my hands, telling me about what they wished their aunts and uncles would bring them for presents. I kissed Steve sweetly as he crawled back into bed, and kissed Bucky's lips softly as he snored. I giggled with the kids before I led them out to the kitchen.

Natasha and Bruce were already up, sharing a sweet kiss at the kitchen island, as he held her in his arms. Callie giggled, and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Go say good morning!" I whispered. The kids took off running towards Nat, attaching themselves to her legs, as she pretended to be scared.

"Morning," I smiled, as Natasha hugged my little ones.

"Good morning," she smiled in reply as she came up to rub my belly softly.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I smiled, saying, "Morning Bruce."

"Morning Sera. How's our little bean?" He said, looking confused if he should touch my belly or not.

"Doing just fine. Didn't wake me up with no warning this morning," I said, before nodding to him. Natasha was always around my belly, and I got that, but this must be weird for Bruce. I smiled, "It's okay if you want to touch my belly. Nat has no problems with cuddling herself next to my womb."

"Okay," He said, tentatively reaching for my belly. I took his hand gently and showed him where the hardness of my belly had formed. He smiled shyly as he watched himself rub my belly.

"So, what's needing to be done today?" Nat asked, getting out bowls for my kids cereal. Bruce motioned for a chair and I sighed, "I'm pregnant, not feeble."

"You shouldn't be on your feet too much anyways."

"I can still work, and cook. Okay, maybe not 'work' work, but I'm not sitting on my butt this whole pregnancy. I still have to go out and feed my horses today."

"Loki has graciously accepted the responsibilities of taking care of Sunchaser and Sweet Feet."

"Rats," I said under my breath, "But I can still go out to see them."

"Not unaccompanied until the snow and ice has cleared." Natasha said, pouring milk over the kid's cereal.

"Okay, that's fair," I said, as I yawned.

"They wake you up again?"

"Yes, but I had Steve dress them while I worshipped the porcelain goddess."

"I have not met this porcelain goddess. I do not believe such a thing exists," Thor said as he walked in with a sleepy Jane in tow.

"She means she was being sick this morning. Morning sickness is a common symptom of pregnancy." Jane explained as she grabbed a pop tart out of the cupboard and placed it in the toaster. Thor's brow was furrowed as she explained, before nodding in understanding, and snatching his own box of pop tarts. He went through one box every day at breakfast.

"You'd think being the God of fertility, he'd clue in," Loki joked. I hadn't noticed him trailing in behind Thor and Jane, but he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from me.

"How's Maria?" I asked softly.

"Sleeping after her own nasty bout of morning sickness," He said before sipping his coffee, "She'll be well in time for dinner. I just got back from the stables. Sunchaser and Sweet Feet, as you insist on calling her, are well. I need to ask, did you allow them to breed at all?"

"About 3 months ago, yeah. I'm aware she's pregnant. I have a vet coming around once a week to keep track of things. She's probably not like Asgardian horses. Her pregnancy should be nearly a year in length."

"Wonderful. She should birth in time for Christmas next year." He smiled. I knew he was bored around here, as he wasn't technically an Avenger. So it was good for him to have something to do other than make it snow for my kids. And I was glad it was taking care of my horses.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be Callie's Christmas present next year." I whispered, as my kids babbled to Natasha and Bruce about what they thought their Christmas presents were this year.

"Now you just have to figure out something for Eli," Loki smiled as a bed-headed Steve came in the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine," Natasha said, giving him a smirk. He made a face, before grabbing a cup of coffee and saying, "Too chipper."

"Awe, but you look so cute," I said, sneaking a quick picture of him in his flannel pajama pants and extra tight t-shirt, as he sat down and rested his face on one fist. Quickly throwing it on my Instagram account, with the hashtags #Superhusband, #ChristmasEveMorning #HisSmileIsLikeSunshine, he grumbled as he realized what I was doing.

"Oh stop, I do it to Bucky too," I smirked.

"What about the kids?" He said, giving me a pointed look. I shook my head, "The media would have a firestorm if they saw how much they have grown."

"We can deal with that later then," He sighed, as Callie crawled into his lap and said, "Dad, can I have one of my presents now?"

"Not now sweet pea. You know you only get one gift today and that's after dinner when the rest of your aunts and uncles are here." He said, petting her hair back on her head.

"Where's Daddy?" Elijah asked, looking around the kitchen confused.

"He's coming. He just wanted to finish getting ready for the day. I needed coffee though," Steve smiled at our son. Laughing, I got up to start working on the turkey brine. Rubbing the bump softly, Steve realized where I was going, "Uh, no lifting."

"I know. I'm just filling the cooler for the brine!" I said as Natasha blocked my way.

"Tell me what you need." She said, and I huffed, "Okay. The cooled brine is already made. Did that yesterday morning. The pots are in the pantry room, sitting on the floor. I made Bucky move them for me!"

Natasha's unimpressed look melted away when she realized I was telling the truth. She grabbed one pot, and Steve got up to get the other. I showed them downstairs to the cooler I had placed outside when the delivery came last week.

After the brine was dumped in, I had them get the four 20 lbs. turkeys from the walk in fridge, gently placing them in the brine and closing the lid for the next 24 hours. I saw a Quinjet landing as we started walking back inside. I waited to see who it was, as they taxied inside the hangar.

"Dad! Dad!" I said excited as he and Pepper exited with Phil and Audrey.

"She's mine Agent," My Dad said, hugging me tightly and holding me away from Phil.

"Hey, let the pregnant woman go!" I laughed, quickly hugging Pepper before hugging Phil and Audrey.

"We picked up Peter's Aunt." Phil smiled as an older woman, more around Phil's age came shakily down the ramp.

"Aunt May, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, holding a hand out to her.

"So you are the sister Peter hasn't stopped talking about. Thank you for helping him come clean to me about his, other job."

"I don't believe secrets are meant for families. And it was one of my conditions of him coming into the fold. He and the people closest to him need to know the risks and decided for themselves if it is for them. We can go over things in a while, for now, let's get you settled in your suite."

"Aunt May!" Peter's voice said as he skidded to a stop in the hangar.

"Young man, have you been eating?" May Parker said, hands on her hips and looking him over.

"Yes, Sera's been stuffing me for Christmas Day." Peter joked, but he kind of wasn't. I was trying to get him used to our work out schedule, and he burned just as many, if not more calories than most of the agents. He wasn't as bad as Bucky, Steve or Thor in his appetite, but it was close enough that I needed to order that much more food.

"ребенок паук," Natasha said, greeting Peter as he noticed the rest of our group. He looked confused as I snorted. The group was beginning to disperse so I turned back to Peter's Aunt.

"Aunt May, please follow me," I said, as Peter grabbed her suitcase and started on about how amazing it was here. Steve had snuck away after helping with the turkeys, realizing he need to be presentable, and bedhead wasn't presentable.

I walked her to her suite that was next to Peter's new accommodations, and said, "Just ask ARSENAL for anything you may need. She's available 24/7."

"Arsenal?" She asked, confused.

"Ma'am, how may I be of assistance?" My AI spoke up, startling Aunt May.

"ARSENAL, you know the drill. May Parker, Aunt of Peter Parker, clearance level Civilian."

"She's an AI Aunt May. She's amazing, and Sera is building her a sister for SHIELD. She runs the base, the electronics, and she can monitor the population of the base. She can't see in the rooms, but she has-"

"Okay, Peter. She's a helper, and she will be able to direct you anywhere you wish to go in the base. I just need your handprint to add the biometrics to the system," I said, holding out my tablet, ready to scan. She looked around, still apprehensive.

"She's harmless Aunt May."

"If you're sure," She said pressing her hand to the tablet. After the scan completed, I politely took my leave.

"Well, on behalf of our team, welcome. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish tomorrow's dinner prep." I smiled at the Parker's.

"Oh, do you need any help?" May asked. Peter had told her that she hadn't made a big family dinner since his Uncle Ben died.

"It will keep till tomorrow, which is when I will need some help," I said softly, giving her an encouraging smile, "Peter should give you the tour."

Her smile warmed my heart as she had a certain likeness to my own mother. Covering my pulled heartstring, I left the two to their tour, rubbing my belly softly. There was a commotion as I reached the common room, where Bucky was arguing with Sam about the placement of the gifts. I rolled my eyes and approached Bucky's side, giving Sam and him a look. Sam didn't quite catch it fast enough as he said, "You're being stubborn about this."

"Actually, I was waiting for my wife's input," Bucky said, getting defensive, and stepping forward.

"They are just presents! They don't need to be in a certain order," Sam said before catching my raised eyebrows.

"Okay, you two need to cool down. Yes they are just presents, but I had an order so that they are dispersed perfectly, with no one getting more than one present in a round. Christmas is when all they stress of the year boils down and turns families against one another. Now, apologize or separate. Or you can come back in an hour to apologize to each other, or do not show your faces out here until tomorrow morning. Got it?" I said, as I pointed to them to go in different directions. They nodded, with Sam saying, "I'm sorry man."

"I am too. First Christmas with the kids, and this ray of sunshine has our days scheduled down to bathroom breaks," Bucky teased, kissing my temple as I again gave him the raised brow.

"I get it. It's my first Christmas with Sharon, and I'm kind of nervous that…" Sam cleared his throat as my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.

"Oooooh boy. You've got it bad. Not even seven months?" I smiled, punching his shoulder as I smiled.

"There must be something in the water," He smirked, "A lot more of our team have been doing so. I knew it the day of the Hydra takedown. She busted down a door and took out a goon I didn't see coming, gave me this little smirk and bounded down another hallway."

"Wow, that's sappy." Bucky deadpanned, and I hit his chest in response to his sarcasm.

"She'll say yes." I said softly, giving Sam a firm hug around his waist. He chuckled, "I hope so."

"Okay, so I arrange the gifts and you hide this beauty in her stocking," I smiled, excited.

"Actually better than the outdoor proposal I had planned. I didn't want a big audience, but she won't see it coming." He smiled. Stuffing it beneath all the iTunes gift cards, and little treats I had crammed in there, he was smiling the whole way back to the kitchen with Bucky and I.

As dinner rolled around, I shoved the four lasagnas I had pre-made a few days ago, into the ovens. The rest of our team of misfits showed up, Bobby, Hunter and Mack rolling up in a SHIELD SUV, Scott, Hope and Hank coming in on a Quinjet that I sent out for them. Sharon was also aboard and Sam was enthusiastic about her return to base. Before long, the rest of our motley crew had arrived, with plenty of time to spare for getting ready for dinner. Jemma, and Wanda were busy helping me with the cookies, and hot chocolate for afterwards. The table was full, the conversation light and easy as everyone ate, and I felt a sense of pride for creating the atmosphere.

The kids were excited to sit with their cousins, as Laura and Clint had flown the kids in to spend the holidays with us. Laura was aware of their growth spurts, but she was surprised to the point of being speechless what she saw them. The kids didn't notice, but I had to snap her out of her staring. I was beginning to notice how happy everyone was. Fury and Rhodey were talking about recruiting more pilots and Brock had Wanda tucked under his arm possessively.

Everything was almost perfect. Just that I was missing someone.

Getting up while everyone was distracted was the easy part. I managed to sneak out to the common room, after I had eaten my daily caloric intake for the twins I carried. Kneeling in front of the tree, I sighed softly. I noticed the one ornament I painted my mother one year as a gift. I had tucked it far into the bottom branches, to make sure I was the only one who knew it was there. A tradition I couldn't leave behind.

A tear escaped my eye, falling to my lap as I thought about how much I missed her.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

I sang softly, so I didn't alert anyone to my presence her, but I wiped my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I found my Dad's eyes, soft and watery.

"I miss her too," He said, pulling me up to a standing position, and wrapping me in a hug.

"This was her favorite holiday," I choked a little.

"I remember. She wore that awful Christmas charm bracelet for all of November until December 31st. It made such a racket when she moved. it drove me crazy, but I knew it was something she loved, so I never mentioned it." He said, pulling me to the couch, still keeping his arm around me.

"The house would smell like cinnamon, pine and orange peel for weeks." I chuckled.

"She butchered sugar cookies," He laughed.

"And the tree was always over decorated," I responded, smiling.

"Tell me about it! The tinsel was everywhere after the holidays, and my maids were finding pine needles for weeks." He chuckled. I sighed, leaning back to look at the tree.

"We would light two candles for your parents. It was always on Christmas Eve, so I never suspected a thing. She said it was important I know about them, and my heritage. But she never gave away their names, or I would have come looking for you a long time ago. Only to give you shit for letting her walk away, but I'd have known you sooner. Maybe you might have reconciled with her."

"We can't change what happened, no matter how much I wish I could. You would have been the thing that set me on the right path much sooner. But everything happened for a reason."

"Okay, who's ready for your Christmas Eve gifts? I think Sera is ready for us." I heard Pepper say in the kitchen. Lifting my head from Dad's shoulder, I smiled, "Mom would be so proud of you. You've matured a lot, and done so much good. You found love again."

"She'd be even prouder of the woman you've become, because I couldn't be prouder," He said, kissing my temple and saying, "I know my greatest creation was you."

"I love you Dad," I sniffed.

"And I love you Seraphina," He said, making me smile. He rarely used my full name and I think it was a source of pride for him, me having a family name.

Our family started joining us, some on couches, others leaning against the couches as they sat on the floor, but the happy faces I saw was enough to make me swell with pride. I had the greatest family I could have ever wished for. My husbands were balancing our kids on their laps, and waiting for me to say something, as everyone was quieting down.

Sighing and maneuvering myself to a standing position, I said, "Family has meant a lot to me. It has evolved from simply my mother and I, to my SHIELD family, to my biological family and finally to my Avenger family. So, as a new family, I thought we should start a new tradition. This year, I'm giving you guys no choice but to accept the first gift as one to you each individually from the group as a whole. I hope you like them, because I wasn't allowed to go pick them up."

The joke caused the pregnant women to smile and the men to chuckle as I patted my belly. Looking over to Brock, he nodded, releasing Wanda to help me pass out the gifts.

"These are for the movie night tonight, and for present opening tomorrow. I don't care if you have bad bed head, there will be pictures, so be prepared." I said, handing the soft packages out to their respective owners. The kids waited until I motioned for them to open them, and tore through the packaging to find soft, plaid flannel pajamas, lavender and beige for Callie, and grey and green for Elijah. Cooper and Lila had Barton purple as their tops and grey and purple plaid bottoms. Nathaniel even got a plaid onesie. Each Avenger had their respective sign on their flannel bottoms, and a color-matching top. Tank tops for the ladies, and t-shirts for the men. For the non-superhero's or agents. I found various women's and men's plaid flannel bottoms, and tried to give variety to the colors. A collective shout of approval at the soft nightclothes and everyone was shouting thanks as they inspected them.

"Okay. Now that that's over, go back to your rooms and change, and if you want to, come to the movie room to enjoy a few holiday classics." I smiled, as Steve and Bucky kissed my cheeks in tandem. As the group left in droves to try on their new pj's, I sighed and got up.

"What's up babe?" Steve asked, helping me.

"I'm gonna get the kids to bed, and go to bed myself. I have to play hostess tomorrow and the… this pregnancy is taking a lot out of me," I said, catching myself before I said babies.

"Okay Angel, you go sleep. We will entertain tonight," Steve said as Natasha gave a small nod in my direction. I smiled at her and said, "Goodnight everyone! I'll see everyone at 7am!"

"Night Sera!" I heard from a few as we walked back to our apartment.

The Super King sized bed was perfectly soft as I crawled in, with my munchkins handing me books and snuggling up beside me. Steve and Bucky kissed them goodnight, before putting on their own pajamas and going to join our family in the movie room. Callie had her head laid gently on my growing belly, talking to her baby cousins, and Elijah was reading his books as I crocheted a scarf.

"Momma? When does Santa come?" She asked, confused.

"When you are sleeping. He comes to all the children of the world, and he knows when you are sleeping and when you are awake." I explained, "We sang a song last week. Do you remember?"

"Not really. We did a lot of things last week." Callie sighed. _I feel you kid_ , I thought, _I'm exhausted too._

"Well, one of them was singing with the kids at the orphanage. You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why," I sang.

"Santa Claus is coming to town!" Elijah answered in song. Smiling I said, "That is right!"

"So, we need to go to bed before Santa can come?" Elijah said looking concerned.

"That is true. And Momma also needs her sleep. So, how about you two snuggle up to me, and we all settle down for a long Winter's nap?" I smiled softly.

"The faster we are asleep, the faster we can wake up and get to open presents!" Callie said, getting under the covers

Chuckling as I felt them burrow into my sides, I said, "A song for you my darlings?"

"Yes, please Momma," Elijah said, smiling up at me.

"Very well." I said, kissing their heads and settling back against my pillow myself.

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Why can't I find you_

 _Why have you gone away_

 _Where is the laughter_

 _You used to bring me_

 _Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing_

 _I'm rearranging_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too_

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Do you remember_

 _The one you used to know_

 _I'm not the same one_

 _See what the time's done_

 _Is that why you have let me go_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Everywhere, oh_

 _Christmas is here_

 _If you care, oh_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind_

 _You will feel like Christmas all the time_

 _I feel you Christmas_

 _I know I've found you_

 _You never fade away_

 _The joy of Christmas_

 _Stays here inside us_

 _Fills each and every heart with love_

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Fill your heart with love_

And when I finished softly, I looked over to see Joey snoring away on the rug by the couch, and then down to find my kids passed out. Smiling to myself, I knew that whenever the guys would come back, they would transfer the kids to their beds, and would help me go put the rest of the presents under the tree. So I settled myself in for a nap, with my two babies.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ For those of you that don't speak Russian, Natasha called Peter a _baby spider_ in Russian. Thought is was cute :)


	103. Chapter 103

_**A/N:**_ I hope you all had a great Christmas! Here is your Christmas morning chapter. Next time we see Sera will be a time jump. She'll have been in Vienna for two weeks already, having her finger in a number of different projects and committees. So, enjoy the family fluff, because it's gonna get really interesting...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

Like I suspected, Bucky and Steve moved the kids after they got in last night. I had rubbed my eyes and set to work. I had to set out all of the presents, made sure that all the food was prepped for tomorrow's brunch of sorts, and then curled up in bed with my husbands for Christmas Eve.

"Sera," I heard whispered as Bucky's sweet kisses woke me from my sleep. I sighed contently, "Is this heaven?"

"No, it's Bucky," He joked as Steve's hands got underneath me to pull me from the middle of the bed, to the edge, pulling me to a sitting position.

"Okay, slippers," Steve said as I heard something hitting the floor.

"Oooo, those are soft," I said quietly, as he slipped them on my feet.

"Merry Christmas Sera," Steve said, cupping my face softly, before kissing me.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas to me," I teased, as I kissed him back.

"Kids are still asleep. Do you want to wake them? Or wait until breakfast is ready?"

"Breakfast, because then they won't whine that they have to wait as long," I chuckled, getting up to hug him close. And when I heard a huff, I ran to Bucky to kiss him good morning.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas Doll," Bucky smiled, holding me close.

"Merry Christmas to me," I joked again, patting his butt, as Steve grabbed my bathrobe from the closet.

"Joey, come with me," I said quietly. He wagged his tail once and gave a soft growl as he sat down in next to me.

"Do you need any help?" Steve said, helping me into my bathrobe.

"Thank you but no. Jemma and Wanda are coming in early to help. Should be there by now too," I smiled, as Bucky came up to wrap an arm around Steve's waist.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world," I chuckled as I watched the pair exchange a sweet kiss.

"We are all very lucky," Buck said as I got up and tucked myself in between them for a hug.

"I love you both, so much," I sighed as I was held gently.

"We love you too," Steve said, kissing the crown of my head as Bucky kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Christmas hugs can wait. I need to go make our breakfast feast," I smiled as I felt them release me.

"Have fun. We'll wait until 7am to bring the kids out."

As I walked out, I found a familiar smell of cooking food and thought, "Damn it. They started without me."

Joey kept up with me as I fast walked to the kitchen, only to find Jemma and Wanda almost done.

"Sera, sit there, I'll bring you your green tea," Wanda said, bringing over a steaming mug and hugging me, "Merry Christmas sister."

"Merry Christmas sister. I was expecting to be cooking this morning," I said, giving Jemma a look as she came to hug me.

"We wanted you to relax for the morning. You can cook as much as you want after lunch. By the way, we already brought the Turkey's in this morning. Do you want to dress them?"

"No, I will after present opening. They should go in around noon. I'll stuff them before then." I smiled, as I grabbed a quick plate of toast.

"Have some eggs before Natasha gets here," Wanda smiled, sliding some scrambled onto my plate and laying down a fork.

"You know I'm pregnant, non an invalid." I smirked. Silence stretched out after that, with the girls working as a team to complete breakfast. I was texting Steve to bring my camera, and they put everything in the warming drawers as I finished my tea.

"Okay, everyone should be here in the next 15 minutes." I said, as they started setting out the buffet dishes on the island counter.

"Perfect. All we need is juice and the syrup," Jemma said with a happy note to her voice.

"I'll get them," I smiled, sliding my chair back, and pushing myself out of it.

"I've already set the plates out and cutlery. Now we wait for everyone to show up." Wanda said as I heard a rumble in the distance.

"Here comes the family," I chuckled as I watched from the table.

"Momma!" The kids said, running to hug my legs.

"Merry Christmas my darlings," I said, bending down and hugging them tightly.

Our breakfast feast was quick, as everyone wanted to watch the kids open their gifts. Everyone seemed to be in their pajama's from yesterday, as looked presentable for photos. But as I told everyone, we were opening stockings first. Steve and my Dad handed them out this morning, as the twins I was carrying caused me to run to the bathroom quickly. When I got back, everyone was laughing and waiting for me to sit down in front of my own.

It as a flurry as everyone spread out and dumped their contents onto their laps. There was a few cheers for different things they got, before I heard Sharon's squeak from across the room. Bucky had been taking pictures of the kids with my camera, before I snatched it out of his hands and started filming. Sharon was perched on the edge of the couch as Sam got on one knee. Steve was staring flabbergasted while I giggled.

"Yes!" She shouted before he opened his mouth, making us all laugh.

"Sorry. Yes," She said, as Sam tried to talk again, and he smiled so hard.

"Sharon Margaret Carter, will you marry me?" He asked simply. She launched herself at him shouting, "Yes!" again before tackling him to the floor.

I cheered the loudest as we congratulated the newest engaged couple, and the kids found their stash of chocolate I had hid in their stockings, making everyone laugh as they shrieked in joy. There was a lull as the girls huddled around Sharon to take a look at the ring. I had already ogled it the day previous, so I wasn't feeling left out as I got up to get everyone's attention.

"So, I decided, that the kids should all go first. And that they get to pick one box from their pile to start with, and then we will start on the grownups as they play with that new thing." I said as everyone settled back in his or her spots.

So, the kids all picked one box to open, and tore through the paper like it was hiding the secrets of the universe from them. Callie and Elijah were thrilled with their new tablets. They guys and I had decided that it would help in their learning, and that they wouldn't grow out of them like they would with clothes and everything else toy related. I would be passing on their stuff to Natasha, Audrey and Maria to use. It was only fair. I watched Natasha's eyes as she motioned not to give the big one to Bruce yet. I winked and kept doling out the gifts. I was surprised when Nat came up behind me with a gift of my own. Steve took the camera from me, as Bruce and her presented me with the box.

"For what you are doing for us, you deserve so much more than this. But this seemed appropriate," Bruce said, as I pulled back the wrapping. Opening the jewelry box slowly, I looked up at Nat in trepidation. She smiled motioning for me to look down.

I held back a sob as I found the most beautiful opal necklace that opened to a locket. It seemed that Natasha had snuck in a miniature of the ultrasound on one side, and an empty space for a picture for when the twins were born. Wiping away my tears, I whispered, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"No, we are thanking you." Natasha said, taking it out and carefully clasping it around my neck. Petting it down against my collarbone, I watched it sparkle against my skin.

"Momma, that's pretty," Callie said, staring at the gem with wide eyes.

"Isn't it pumpkin?" I said, admiring it. Hugging Natasha tightly, I let Steve take a picture of Nat, Bruce and I with their hands on my bump, and my head on her shoulder.

After, I managed to get through our whole motley crew, while keeping the biggest present to Bruce last. There were tears of joy as couples exchanged heartfelt gifts, and laughter as some gag gifts were thrown in there. I took great delight in getting my guys two old man sweaters, complete with elbow patches. That got a lot of laughter from our family.

But as I placed the box in front of Bruce, he looked confused. Reading the tag, he glanced over at Natasha with a small smile, ripping the paper off. We all watched in rapture as he tore into the box, expecting something else than what he found. Gently reaching down to pick up a soft blanket, folded and wrapped with another blanket. Another reach into the box, and he pulled out two onesies, each a soft crème. One said, "I was planned," while its twin said, "I was a surprise."

Bruce didn't start cluing in until he spotted the ultrasound picture. His whole face softened as he picked it up, looking over at Natasha for confirmation. She smiled, and everyone was on pins and needles to see how this would play out. Bruce's shout of joy was contagious as we all laughed and cheered. He ran to pick up Natasha and spin her around, which was out of character for Bruce, but no one seemed to mind his outburst. It was understandable that he would be so happy, as he was sure he would never get a family with the Hulk in his life.

"Anyone know what that big one outside is for?" Phil said, as I looked out the window. I already knew what it was, but watching everyone scramble to the window to look was hilarious.

"What is it?" Callie asked, as I watched the box with a giant red bow, being moved to the now roofed SHIELD building.

"That must be from Santa to SHIELD." I said, as Phil laughed.

"What did Santa give us?" Daisy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I think it was the A.I. I asked for," I smirked, "Her name is LUCY."

"Lucy?" Phil asked, looking at my father.

"I made her," I said sheepishly, as everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"You haven't been allowed in the labs," Fitz said, confused.

"Yeah, but ARSENAL has. I've just been designing her and programming her from my tablet. Not a foot in the lab," I smiled cheekily.

"Does that stand for anything?" Dad asked.

"Nope. ARSENAL, FRIDAY AND LUCY are unique Dad. Jarvis was the only one that had an actual acronym. I just like the meaning behind the name Lucy. Light or illumination. SHIELD is the light in the darkness." I explained.

"Sounds perfect," Daisy, "Can't wait to hack some government servers with her."

Laughing, I turned to her and said, "ARSENAL is still your best bet. I have her strictly as security, Intel holding and a connection to ARSENAL. It's her uplink to the satellite you will need for that anyways."

"What satellite?" My Dad said, confused.

"The one I had sent up," I said quietly, looking at my fingers.

"How?" Steve asked confused.

"It's quite simple. You just call in a favor with Serge at the RFSA, and ship the satellite quietly into Russia with some help by a few of Natasha's ex-KGB contacts. Then have it go up on the May shuttle launch on their way to the International Space Station, detaching for orbit positioning, while everyone was busy with Ultron…"

There was a silence from the group was astounding, except the kids were playing with their new toys.

"Better to ask forgiveness, than permission?" I shrugged.

"You built a satellite…. Without me?" Dad said, sounding proud.

"Well, I had it made to my specifications, because I couldn't exactly leave the Playground. I just had twins." I smirked, as everyone relaxed a bit.

"You don't like rules, do you?" Steve sighed, shaking his head and giving me a smirk. Giving my cheekiest smile, I said, "Nope. Otherwise, we'd be lost. Rules were made to be bent. Especially when I bend them so well."

The conversation was put aside for later, as I had to go start our turkeys. They cooked, the kids played, the adults conversed. I had everything ready to go, so when dinner did roll around, the birds were crisp and juicy, fixings hot, and the beverages were chilled. We gathered around the table, laughing and celebrating together as a family. The kids crashed around 8pm from all the day's excitement, so the adults adjourned to the common room, where we all shared Christmas stories, memories of our pasts, and hope for our future.

As the evening drew to a close, I found myself crying. I had a week to say goodbye, to be ready for my next adventure. So instead of watching a movie with the team, I went back to our room, to watch my children sleep. They dreamed silently; the only sound was the gentle whoosh of their breathing.

I played on my tablet, tweaking LUCY as I watched her come online. She wouldn't be used for another few weeks as building wasn't quite complete, but I needed her to be ready.

Hearing the door open to Steve's and Bucky's voices, I got up, and tip toed out of the twin's room. The guys were talking about the training schedule for January, and who would be taking over Bucky's job. He was really serious about teaching the kids, and it made me so proud.

"Coming to bed, Doll?" Steve asked, pulling his shirt off his torso. My eyes dipped to take in that beautifully cut body, and licked my lips.

"Do I get my Christmas hugs yet?" I teased. The guys and I knew how much time we had left, before I left. This was going to be so hard on all three of us, and I was seriously regretting my decision to go. But we all agreed that they would visit, and I would as well when I could. We knew this was what was right for the Avengers, SHIELD and InHumans. They needed a voice, and I was going to be that voice. At least until I could find someone else to do it in my place.

They wrapped themselves around me, as I approached them. I felt my tears spill over, as I thought about how little time we had together. This week, and past New Years, I would be making sure I used my time well. I loved them, and I knew I was coming back to them.

So why did this hurt so much?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Remember, time jump three weeks from Christmas Day in the next chapter! Let me know if you liked this :)


	104. Chapter 104

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Here's the time jump I warned you about last week. She's in Vienna and things are about to get interesting... I also forgot to mention that _**the voice of ARSENAL is Kate Beckinsale**_, and _**the voice of LUCY is Gemma Arterton.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Within a week of reaching Vienna, I was already neck deep in committees, PR, and developing a budget for the public, so they understood that we weren't making a lot of money from the work we did. The public, according to my office polls, were responding positively after Ross's arrest and subsequent trial. Our clean up efforts for Sokovia were responding well with the other world leaders in the UN. As I went over the budget proposals from the UN, and my father's own donations for the coming year, a flash of light made me look up from my desk. Jumping back as I saw the flash get bigger, it reminded me of the portal that sent Callie and me through the multiverse.

As it reached it's peak, I grabbed my gun from my under the desk holster, and backed up to duck behind a couch, using the edge as cover. I wasn't taking any chances that I knew whoever was coming through.

A girl jumped through, with a boy, whose arms were holding her up. She looked injured, but I was more worried about protecting the babies growing inside me.

"Where is she? She's supposed to be here," The girl panted, looking around.

"Maybe, she stepped out for a minute." The boy said, straightening up and passing her a device.

"LUCY, check the records again. She's not here."

"Miss, Sera Stark was meant to be here tonight. She did not leave her Vienna apartment."

"So, she is here," The boy said, sounding relieved. The girl, grabbed her side in pain, and I moved slowly to get a better look at them. In doing so, I touched the side table beside the couch, moving the lamp. Their eyes landed on me as I quickly lifted my gun to position.

"Mom," The girl smiled, as I pointed my gun at her.

"Who the hell are you? If you are here to hurt me, I'm pregnant, and the mother of this baby will kill you and me if it is harmed." I demanded, as the boy threw his arms out and jumped in front of her.

"Sera Rogers-Barnes. Please stand down; we are not here to harm you. We need to talk," The boy said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah Rogers-Barnes, and this is my sister, Calliope Rogers-Barnes." He said, as he slowly approached me.

"Bullshit. That's impossible." I said

"You live with impossible. This should be second nature to you now."

"My children are at our base, safe, with my husbands."

"They are, but we are also here Mom."

"Stop calling me that," I shouted. Moving towards my desk, I reached for my Avengers signal, as the girl said, "Please don't. We can explain."

"Over 6 weeks ago, you took us to see Jemma and Bruce, to determine why we were growing so fast. You and our fathers deemed that night that you wouldn't give us the anti-serum. Grandpa came to Winchester, England to say goodbye to Aunt Peggy. She died three weeks later, surrounded by you, our fathers, her niece, Auntie Sharon and the remaining Howling Commandoes."

"…How?"

"We are InHuman." She smiled.

"The serums were passed down to us through birth, and when we went through the Mist, it fused with our InHuman genes, making us even stronger. I am bulletproof. And when Calliope went through, she figured out she could make portals. Time portals, and portals through space."

"You… time travelled?"

"Well, I'm not like Dr. Strange, but I have gone back in time to help prevent a few things from unfolding a certain way. Grandpa was actually the one who sent us."

"Dr. Stephen Strange? The neuro surgeon?"

"He's actually a Sorcerer now, harnessing the mystical arts to protect earth from magical threats."

"What? You know what, it's not the craziest thing I've heard today. Why are…. you both here?"

"Cause Thanos is coming. And a lot sooner than we all imagined." Elijah said, showing me a hologram with footage rolling. Death and destruction, and nothing we could do to stop it. I put the gun down on the desk, and watched horrified, as both Steve and Bucky were taken out, trying to protect me.

"No," I whispered, as I looked on to see our base being attacked, and my father flying a Quinjet out of there with the survivors.

"We need to stop him," Callie said, "And we need your help."

"Why me?"

"Because, in our future, you were building a case with the UN for a global defense system. 'A shield around the earth', much like Grandpa wanted back when we were just born."

"Ultron was a failed attempt-"

"No, it was the right idea, but wrong AI." Elijah said, pointing at my Avenger's signal.

"ARSENAL?" I whispered, gently touching the pin.

"She was just about ready when Thanos broke through her outer defense system," Callie's voice said softly.

"When is this?" I asked, noticing how much older the kids looked to my 'six year olds' at home.

"In three years time." Callie explained, making me grab my chest. I don't have a lot of time, to do anything they said that I would do. But they looked too old for that timeline.

"So, you must be, what? Like 16?"

"Due to the growing threat, you refused to let us be injected with the anti-serums, and allowed us to start training with SHIELD and the Avengers. But we grew faster by being in proximity to the stores of Terrigen crystals." Elijah said, as I sat down.

"Uncle Bruce estimated that we grew three years every three months, for one year, due to our InHuman genes interfering with the serums. And then our aging almost halted after we turned 18. If we came back at the right time, within the next year, we will be 13 years old," Callie said.

"Due to our advanced state, you and our fathers allowed use to go through the Mist at the biological age of 15."

"We are currently 19 years old."

"Why are you telling me all of this? This could mess up the timeline, and have catastrophic repercussions on the future."

"Nothing is as bad as watching both of your fathers die to protect you. You know that better than anyone Mom," Callie said, making me think back to the Helicarrier on that fateful day, when Coulson gave his life to try and protect me.

"But where was I?" I asked confused.

"You were…" Elijah started, looking at his sister.

"I was where?" I asked, confused at their shared looks.

"You were in DC, meeting with the President when Thanos first broke through ARSENAL's defense net. His army…"

"His first attack was on the White House. Total body count was 8073." Callie said, looking up with sad eyes. And I realized why.

"I died in the first wave." I said solemnly.

"You, and our baby brother," She said, making me choke on a sob.

"I get pregnant again?" I said, lightly touching the baby bump, as I was still carrying my nieces or nephews.

"He was only 4 months old." She said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. But before I could ask her anything else about my death, she collapsed into her brother's arms.

"She's lost too much blood," He said, cursing under his breath, and asking, "Do you have a medical kit?"

"Bring her to the kitchen," I said, putting the gun behind my back in my waistband, and grabbing my pad and scanner.

"Lay her on the island," I said, moving a fruit bowl and a mess of papers to the table. He did so, being gentle as I grabbed my med kit from under the sink.

"Grab my bottle of vodka from the living room cart."

"Please tell me you aren't going to drink it," Elijah said, running from the room.

"ARSENAL, give me some good news," I said, taking out my scanner, running it over Callie's body length.

"A wound in her side, most likely from a laser gun. It has hit her ovarian artery."

"Dammit. Callie, I need you to bite down on this. I don't have time to give you enough anesthesia, or you are gonna loose a lot more than a pint of blood." I said, drawing a vile of local anesthesia and a tongue depressor for her to bite down on.

"100 proof rum?" Elijah said, as he ran back in.

"It's gonna have to work. Callie, bite down hard when I tell you too." I said, giving her a large shot of LA, as she cringed.

"ARSENAL, monitor her heart rate," I said to my AI, as I motioned for Elijah to place the heart rate monitor on her finger as I washed my hands and put on clean surgical gloves from the kit.

"Okay, Callie, deep breath honey," I said, as I grabbed the scalpel. She whimpered and I said, "Be strong, it's gonna be over soon enough."

As I cut open the wound, her muffled cries made it very hard for me to continue. Elijah held her hand as I cut away raw tissue to get at the severed artery, making it easier for me to stop the bleeding on both sides and patch them together.

"What I wouldn't give for the Cradle right now," I whispered, as Elijah looked on.

"Eli, wash your hands, I need you in here." I said, grabbing a clean dishtowel and putting it in the wound to mop up some of the blood.

"I wouldn't kno-"

"You don't need to be a rocket scientist, I just need your hands. Can you do this?" I asked, looking up at him and seeing Steve. It was still freaking me out.

"Yes," He said, giving his sister one last look before running to wash his hands.

"Okay, I need you to hold these out of the way, and be gentle."

"Yes," he said, putting his freshly gloved hands in the opening and holding back the organs I pointed out.

"Mom, it hurts," I heard Callie grunt out.

"Almost over baby girl, hold on. If you need to, pass out, it's okay. We will be here when you wake up."

It was almost immediately after I said that, that her eyes rolled back in her head, and she stopped moving.

"She's fine," I said, noticing her heart rate was echoing in my ears as I reached for the 3-0 Prolene sutures.

As I carefully threaded together her artery, I was praying and hoping that it would hold. Elijah seemed to hear what I was whispering under my breath and said, "It's going to work Mom."

"I hope you're right," I said, as I gently released the makeshift clamps. The sutures seemed to be holding, so I released my held breath and waited. I watched and waited, and Elijah seemed to be doing the same, as I waited for a leak, or a dribble.

After a few minutes, I sighed, knowing it wasn't going to change. I sighed and grabbed another suture kit, asking Elijah to gather the cloths that were inside his sister's wound, to ensure that I had mopped up all the blood.

"Nothing else seems to be injured. I'm gonna get ARSENAL to order us a broad spectrum antibiotic saline and have it sent up here."

"No, let me go get it."

"You have no credentials yet mister. I have mine through SHIELD, and the world trusts SHIELD."

"Local hospitals recognize the SHIELD symbol. It won't matter, and I can get there faster than it can arrive here."

"Take this," I sighed, handing him one of my tablets.

"They will want to see my face for you to actually get clearance. You speak German?" I inquired.

"Are you kidding? I'm your son," He smirked and took off, out of my apartment. Sighing, I took the next suture kit and began to cut away the burnt skin on Callie's stomach.

"My baby girl," I cried, wiping my face with my shoulder. Her even breathing was calming to my nerves as I thought about how grown up she looked.

"Do you have someone you love? Are you happy?" I whispered as I tied off the sutures, and started cleaning up the blood on her skin. Applying the bandage to cover the wound, I asked ARSENAL, "What are her chances?"

"From the work you completed, I estimate a 83.7% chance of no complications." She replied through my tablet.

"If given the antibiotics, how long should it be before she's back in her feet?" I asked, moving a stray curl out of her face, and removing the tongue depressor from her mouth.

"Factoring in the serum, and the rate the incision site is already healing, I estimate she will be back on her feet by tomorrow."

"Right, the serum. I'm used to patching up Clint and Natasha in the field," I sighed, carefully brushing her cheek.

As I got up to wash my hands again, I heard a faint sigh.

"Ma'am, she is coming to."

"Thank you ARSENAL. Please alert my husbands that I cannot call them tonight. Don't let them try."

"Shall I inform them you just finished operating on a young girl that claims to be your daughter from the future?"

"No. I shouldn't have made you as sarcastic as JARVIS. Tell them that I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork and to kiss the kids goodnight for me."

"Yes, Ma'am," She replied as Callie's eyes opened slowly.

"Don't move," I whispered, gently checking her pulse myself, and asking, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure." She moaned.

"Well, at least you are alive," I joked, lifting up the bandage to see how the wound was healing.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Well, it's not everyday that your daughter needs you to perform surgery on her." I teased. She groaned slightly as she shifted.

"You are resting till tomorrow. So, get comfy until your brother comes with your antibiotics."

"Super-soldier serum, Mom. I can't get infections," She smiled.

"But I'm not taking any chances on my daughter." I sassed, giving her a glass of water with a straw.

"Would you sing to me?" She asked, tears in her eyes, "The last time I heard your voice, it was after I told you…"

"You said something you regret," I paused, watching her lip quiver.

"You had to leave for DC, and you weren't listening to me. I was feeling a little bit jealous of our baby brother, how you had time for him and not me. I knew it wasn't rational, I knew he needed you more, but I was missing you. And when you said that you didn't have time, I took it really personally."

"Let me guess, you told me you hated me." I smiled painfully.

"How did you know?" She asked, as I watched her cry.

"I said the same thing to your grandmother. Several times. I didn't mean it, and I would always apologize for it later. If that does end up happening, I will respond differently."

Her soft sobs caused me to rest my arm against the countertop, brushing away another piece of hair that had fallen in her face. Taking her hand gently, I started to hum softly.

Her sobs quieted as I sang, and she gripped my hand tighter. A door opening made my head perk up.

"Eli?" Callie called out.

"I'm here," he said, running into the room.

"Okay, I need you to take her to your room. She should be lying down for the next few hours. Lift her gently." I said, taking the IV of antibiotics from him and grabbing my IV kit. I followed him down the hallway to the Twin's room for when they were visiting. I was happy that the three of us decided that the kids should have full twin beds now, so Callie wasn't going to be uncomfortable.

"How long until she's healed?" He asked, concerned.

"About 24-36 hours. Long enough for you both to rest, and then tell me _everything_ I need to do sooner."


	105. Chapter 105

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. Sorry this is a day late. Had a very emotionally exhausting day yesterday. But you don't want to hear about that, you want to read! Okay, enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera!

* * *

"It was a long battle, but when Grandpa got us out of there, he told us to go save you first. But I disobeyed, even though I wanted to, so badly." Callie explained, and I patted her hand as I put down her plate of pancakes the next morning. She was already healed of the large wound, but I didn't want to take any chances on the internal.

"I suggested going back to when you first figured out the link with the Infinity Stones," Elijah said, mouth full of food. I sent him a look and he shut it, chewing and swallowing before saying, "Sorry."

"It would have been too soon in the timeline and could have messed up the future even further. Besides, we were what? Only 6 months old at the time?" Callie said rhetorically.

"And you still came back despite all the ways this can mess up the future?" I asked, "Please tell me I showed you _Back to the Future_?"

"Of course," Elijah said, before chugging the jug of orange juice. I stared horrified, "Didn't I teach you manners young man?"

"Sorry Mom," He said ashamed. I shook my head and turned to Callie saying, "So, you thought that changing history would make things better?"

"Mom, where we came from, we had already lost _everything_. I didn't see how things could get any worse." She explained, making me pause. Her tone and the emotion she was hiding, they both were hiding, made me think. I already changed the other dimension's timeline. Maybe this way, I could save both.

"So, this defense system. How does it work?" I asked, and Elijah dropped a USB on the table.

"Everything you already made possible is on that drive."

"ARSENAL, private server." I said, plugging the drive into my tablet.

"Restricted access from you father ma'am?"

"Everyone. Hack proof this thing." I said, as the contents were copied to my tablet. I watched as calculations, materials, blueprints were all downloaded. I was amazed that I had come up with this, but then again, I shouldn't have been.

"LUCY, when is the exact date of the first attack?"

"May 25th, 2018. The fight will take us to the outer reaches of the galaxy. The guardians assembled a force of Nova Corp and any alien willing to fight, but it was not enough. Dr. Strange lost the Time Stone, Vision lost the Mind Stone, the Collector was killed by Thanos's army trying to smuggle the Tesseract and the Aether out of Thanos's reach, and Asgard fell after trying to protect the Power Stone that was transported from Xander to protect its citizen's."

"And all our family perished?" I asked, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Grandma Pepper was saved, as were the kids."

"Kids? Plural?"

"Oh, right you haven't heard yet..." Elijah said, shaking his head at Callie.

"What haven't I heard? If it pertains to this future I'm going to save, I should know. I won't tell anyone."

"You are currently carrying twins, that will be our cousins, Niklaus and Anna."

"And Auntie Wanda is pregnant with our cousin Vera, as of right _now_ in the timeline."

"Auntie Darcy and Uncle Fitz get pregnant by accident next month and have our cousin Jeremy Leo. Jane and Thor get pregnant and immediately get married on Asgard, and then have our cousin Freya, in honor of Thor's mother."

"You know that Maria is pregnant right now with Uncle Loki's child, Halvard Nicholas. Daisy will be pregnant soon with cousin Gabriel, and Jemma will be in a year with Pietro's twins, Samuel and Elena."

"What. The. Fu-" I stopped myself by screaming the word in my head, but my kids expressions said it all.

"Okay, Pepper and my Dad made it out, with you and all the little ones. The Barton's?"

"Grandpa didn't get to them in time when he heard that Uncle Clint had been compromised again by the Mind Stone. Thanos sent a force to execute them in front of Clint."

"Dammit," I whispered, thinking of my niece and nephews trapped and scared as they were picked off one by one.

"Why weren't they moved to the base for safety?"

"Laura was pregnant at the time and we didn't want to risk moving her. It all seemed so reasonable at first."

I took their plates to the sink, and looked at the clock. I wasn't supposed to go in today, but after I heard what I did, I needed to start on the proposal. I wasn't wasting anymore time, if it meant I could save the lives of my family and the galaxy. As I wiped my rivers of tears from my cheeks, I turned to the kids and said, "Is there a way for you to know if I changed the future or not?"

"It isn't until you do something, either bring up the idea to the UN, or building actually starts that I want to tempt to see if we fixed it or not."

"So, you keep the memories of your time-jump, and you can do that over and over again without problems?"

"I can't do it more than three times before I start to notice major differences."

"Meaning?"

"Um, okay, so you know how in Back to the Future, they created an alternate timeline where Bif was employed by George? And then the Bif from the future changed everything all over again by going back to the lowest point in Bif's life after the school dance and that's when he started using the Almanac?"

"Yes."

"So imagine our timeline like the drawing that Doc Brown showed Marty. We created an alternate timeline, and then another timeline was created that differed from the ending of the first alternate timeline."

"Three different endings from the same original timeline," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"And if I do anything else to change them, it might as well be the multiverse."

"If I had known before you got your powers," I said, staring at the ceiling, "I might not have allowed the Terrigenesis."

"But then we don't come back to warn you, and you and Ollie die."

"I named him Oliver?" I said, wiping away fresh tears. I was crying for the son I had yet to conceive. Callie stopped and looked at Elijah, who said, "We've told her everything else. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oliver Hayden." She replied to me and I nodded. Feeling the stress beginning to weigh down on me, I said, "I need to do something, like yesterday, if you think we are gonna be ready in time."

"You will Mom."

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting down and rubbing a hand over my face. Taking said hand, she smiled at me, "Because you taught me that hope is the greatest power. It reunites family, cures disease, and promotes unity. And right now, you and the Avengers, SHIELD… they need to be a united front to stop the Infinity War."

"Catchy name," I joked, smiling at her, "You have a very strong heart, the both of you. To have faced such odds and not lose your hope, I must have done something right raising you."

"We have a strong mother." Elijah said, taking my other hand.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you guys in a past life, but it must have been something big." I whispered, before clearing my throat and saying, "Now, I should call your fathers and check in for the day."

"That might be a problem, because they are on their way to surprise you with us today. They will be here in two hours."

"Damn, okay. Plan B." I said, tossing them a set of keys.

"Wait, you already have a Plan B?" Elijah said, confused as he caught the keys and I picked up any trace of them from the apartment.

"Your great grandfather had a penthouse here. I didn't want to take it from my father while I was here because, well, it's really old and there is no surveillance of the building. I promised your Auntie Nat I would be safe because I had an early warning system in place with ARSENAL, but there is barely internet there. I'll give you the address, as well as some money for food and clothing."

"But Mom, what if Grandpa comes there?" Callie asked, as I grabbed my coat and scarf, wrapping them around Callie.

"Tell him to call me. Do not tell him any of what you have told me so far. You are a friend's kids who needed shelter for a few days while you get over the death of your parent's."

"It's not a total lie," I smirked to them, grabbing my car keys.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Just a reminder that my tumblr account has a lot of visuals to help you see my thought process


	106. Chapter 106

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! Here is your next chapter fix. I've got some great content headed your way over the next few weeks. I'm just surprised I finished this today, because my morning sickness has been killing me all day. I just have to keep thinking, "Iron Stomach, Iron Stomach!" Well, enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers.

* * *

After I got the older version of my children set up and a way to contact me if they needed anything this weekend, I headed back to my apartment. Just Like Callie and Elijah told me, Steve, Bucky and the younger versions of my kids were there to greet me.

"What is this?" I smiled, as the kids ran up to greet me.

"Momma! We missed you. You've been gone forever," Callie said, burying her face in my neck.

"Baby girl, I wasn't really gone forever, was I?" I smiled up at my husbands as Elijah did the same.

"But you missed it! We grew again. Auntie Jemma said it was another five inches."

"I was gonna say you two looked much taller. How about I make my famous waffles and we talk about how your week was?" I smiled.

"Sounds fair," Steve said before taking Callie's hand and walking off to the kitchen.

Bucky's arms stole me from Elijah's embrace as he kissed my neck, making me squeal.

"Holen Sie sich Ihre Schwester, und aufräumen zum Frühstück," Bucky said lowly to Elijah. He nodded, "Ja Vater."

My boy quickly made his way to the kitchen to catch up to Steve and Callie, leaving me surprised.

"German?" I inquired quietly.

"They picked it up quite quickly."

"It's been two weeks," I said astounded. He shrugged smiling, "They wanted to learn. And besides, we aren't teaching them any bad words. Wouldn't want them to know how dirty their parents talk."

"No, it's the Russian that they shouldn't learn right away. It's my only way to talk about them, and naughty things without them knowing," I smiled, as Bucky lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Well, you'll be screaming some obscene language tonight," He whispered, grabbing my ass. I gasped, shocked and licked my lips in anticipation.

"I am looking forward to it," I purred as I moved towards the kitchen. Callie was enthusiastically telling me about their studies, and how Auntie Mel had started them in basic self defense. My eyes widened in horror over my shoulder to Steve and he said, "We are supervising, and it's extremely basic. They won't learn anything we all know until we decide."

"If you're sure."

As I sat the plates in front of them, the kids asked if we could explore the city. Smiling as I set down their breakfast, "I see no problem with it. I just have a little work to start on this evening, but some of the ambassadors were mentioning the Belvedere Palace was a lovely spot. You guys can learn some culture and we can see beautiful gardens and buildings. This city was built around the arts. It's called the City of Music."

"Your mother is a bit of a nerd when it comes to history." Steve teased me, making the kids giggle.

"There is nothing wrong with knowing history and how we got to this point in civilization. You two came from a different era, the Stone Age," I quipped. Steve stood up and said, "Very funny. You will pay for that later."

The kids ate quickly, eager to see the city I was living in temporarily. Steve greeted me with a soft sweet kiss, and a quick grab to my butt when the kids weren't looking.

"Well, I'm glad that you two decided you still want me around, and I'm not a third wheel in bed," I whispered to him.

"Never. You know how much I love you both. There is no choice to make because I want you both."

"Forever," I smiled as Bucky came up behind me to wrap himself around my back.

"You know there is no forever. This may all be over one day. We knew that going in. One of us may not make it home, or two of us," He said, as my mind flashed back to what future Callie and Elijah said.

" _Why are you telling me all of this? This could mess up the timeline, and have catastrophic repercussions on the future."_

* * *

" _Nothing is as bad as watching both of your fathers die to protect you. You know that better than anyone Mom," Callie said, making me think back to the Helicarrier on that fateful day, when Coulson gave his life to try and protect me._

" _But where was I?" I asked confused._

" _You were…" Elijah started, looking at his sister._

" _I was where?" I asked, confused at their shared looks._

" _You were in DC, meeting with the President when Thanos first broke through ARSENAL's defense net. His army…"_

" _His first attack was on the White House. Total body count was 8073." Callie said, looking up with sad eyes. And I realized why._

" _I died in the first wave." I said solemnly._

" _You, and our baby brother," She said, making me choke on a sob._

* * *

"Angel?" Steve asked, shaking me from my memory of the previous night.

"I was just thinking…" I whispered, "After I've birthed these two for Natasha and Bruce…. I'd like another baby."

I could tell they were floored, as their grips loosened on me. The kids were running around pretending to fight, making sound effects as I tried to get my husbands to come back to their heads.

"That's… a wonderful idea." Bucky smiled, as Steve kissed my temple.

"It's perfect. But are you sure? Don't want to wait?"

"I miss having these two as babies, but I know they have a bright future ahead of them, one that they will need to be older and stronger for," I said, biting my tongue from saying anything else.

"Why do you say that ангел?" Bucky said, picking up on my nervousness.

"It's just, we've got a war coming. I was reminded of that and I plan on being ready long before they come to our doorstep. The kids, God forbid, may need to fight, and I for one don't want them to be helpless."

"They won't be. We'll make sure."

"They are going to look older by the time I'm done here. At that point, we need to start considering serious training."

"They won't even be old enough looking."

"Just trust me on this. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." I stressed.

"But why a baby? If there is a war coming, why bring a child into it?"

"Because there will already be babies around at the time of this war. We shouldn't have to put our lives on hold because of Thanos. We can't live in fear, because that's not living." I said, as I felt Steve's persona change at that moment. Turning to look at his steely face I said, "You know I'm right, Captain."

It took a few moments of Steve watching our kids play in blissful ignorance before he nodded, "We don't let fear control us. We fight back."

"And I think you know it too," I said, resting my head back on Bucky's chest. He exhaled, and I smiled at how dramatic he was, "Okay, okay. But let's only have one this time. These two are hard to handle by myself. Callie asks a question and then Elijah takes off. I've had to get Pietro to help me keep him in his seat as I homeschool them."

"I promise, only one at a time from now on," I smiled, secretly. If we lived through the Infinity War, I was having as many babies as I could. I untangled myself and was out of the kitchen before they clued into my wording.

"Wait, as in how many more?" Bucky said.

"I can't predict the future guys," I smiled, and then winked at Callie as I held out her coat. She smiled, happy to share a joke with me. Sadly she wouldn't realize it for another year.

"Let's just talk about this later tonight," Steve said, grabbing my coat and scarf from the chair next to the door. I would be using that later when my belly was too big to put my shoes on standing up.

"Well, let's get going then," I said to my kids who were bouncing at the door, eager to leave.

* * *

When we arrived back at the apartment, I watched Steve and Bucky make dinner. My feet were sore from walking around all day, and I had to start my presentation for the Security Council. ARSENAL had finished rendering the plans, and began ordering parts for the launch I had planned for August. I was gonna fast track this bitch.

I messaged my contact in Russia, seeing if we could set a launch date. I need my bases covered, in case I was asked. Steve had the kids ready for bed quickly, but we decided to all watch a movie together. It was the latest Disney animated film, and I was happy to find there wasn't a love interest. I really wanted to teach Callie that you could be your own hero, she didn't need a man to save her. At the end of the credits, I was singing along to the main characters song, and Callie was singing along too.

But when they started crashing, Bucky was quick to usher them off to bed after quick hug from their Dad and myself. Steve was rubbing my shoulders sensually as he sat me down on the bed. His gentle kneading moved down my arms, to my thighs. Down my thighs, to my calves, and then my feet, I couldn't help the breathless sigh as I felt the tension leave my body.

"Not yet Angel, we've missed you so much. There is only so much we can take from each other," Steve said as Bucky slipped in.

"They crashed pretty hard. I thought the jet lag for sure- oh, started without me?" He smirked, coming up to kiss me passionately.

"I was trying to ease her in," Steve chuckled. Bucky shrugged, "She ain't a blushing virgin. She's the one who got us hooked by her pinkies."

I sighed, "Well, how about a shower after whatever you've got planned? My hair is a disaster because I had to go out pretty early this morning."

"Sounds great to me," Steve smiled, hooking his fingers around my yoga pants and panties, and easing them down my legs slowly. Bucky was quick about divesting me of my denim shirt and lifting my tank top over my head, kissing my shoulders, neck and jaw. As they worshiped my body, I sighed, "Only two weeks away and I couldn't stop thinking about you both. At work, while I commuted, at nighhhh-"

"Well stop thinking and feel," Bucky breathed as Steve's tongue gently explored my folds. Mewling as I felt myself approach the edge, Steve backed off, kissing down my inner thigh, and rocking back on his heels to stand up.

"Are you wet for us Angel?" Steve said, as Bucky's mouth enveloped one of my breasts.

"Yes, only for you two," I breathed, reaching to undo Bucky's belt buckle, and unzip his jeans. He moaned as I pulled his engorged member out of his boxers, pumping once, and breathing hot air over the tip. He bucked, and I was so close to pulling him into my mouth, when I felt Steve lining up at my entrance and had to center myself.

"Jesus Christ," Bucky sighed, watching me as Steve pushed inside, his face contorted in pleasure.

"Buck, she's so tight."

"Give me a little action," As Bucky's pout reached my ears, I smiled. I turned my head and swallowed him whole, tip hitting the back of my throat. He choked, before a guttural moan escaped his mouth as I sucked him off. I couldn't help the moans coming out of my own mouth, as Steve worked me back up to the precipice, but as before he stopped short, pulling out and having Bucky back out of my mouth. Whining a bit, Steve picked me up, and as he was lying down on the bed, slipped back inside of me.

Sighing at the sensation, I gasped when I felt Bucky's fingers traced my ass. Shuddering in anticipation, I looked over my shoulder to watch him prepare me for the invasion. Both of them were always so gentle with me, especially like this. They always made sure my body was comfortable, hips weren't sore, and I wasn't going to tear. But even with my small belly pressing up against Steve's stomach, they made sure to give me enough room.

I was thoroughly enjoying Bucky's teasing, as Steve kept me spread for him. I heard Bucky drop his pants and felt the bed shift as he moved to get closer. Spreading my legs farther, I knew that we would still need to be quiet. I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning loudly as I felt him push into my rear.

Double penetration was not something the guys took lightly. We were careful to be properly cleaned, and had lube and condoms on hand for it at all times. But it was something pleasurable for us all to enjoy. It was for me in particular, because I was overly sensitive because of all the extra blood rushing through me. Sex while pregnant was amazing.

Steve and Bucky both panted as they became fully seated inside of me. I sighed, feeling satiated already, and I hadn't even reached the cliff's edge.

They were slow, building up over minutes, over soft kisses and caresses, making sure to make sure I was comfortable. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I wanted things faster, because I knew their thought process. They didn't want to harm the babies, especially since they weren't their own. And they wanted to make love to me, after our separation. I knew it was only going to get worse, weeks away at a time, maybe even a month before I could see them, so I was relaxing and soaking up every intimate moment I could with my husbands.

I felt them shift, Steve pulling out as Bucky kneeled on the bed, while holding me by the underside of my knees. I was in mid air, watching Steve get on his knees in front of me.

"So beautiful, isn't she Buck?" He whispered as he lined himself up with my entrance again. I felt Bucky's purr of approval before he said, "The most gorgeous women in the world."

Steve pushed back in, and I felt Steve take one of my knees from Bucky's hand, and his other hand reach underneath me. I felt it brush against my inner thigh before I felt Bucky shudder.

"If you keep doing that Stevie, I'm not gonna last for our girl," He sighed.

"I'm close anyways. Come with me," I said, looking through hooded eyes to watch Steve's face. I felt Bucky's free hand reach underneath me to reach for Steve. Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bucky started fondling his balls.

"Oh god, oh god," I sighed, feeling the edge and the explicit rush of freefalling. Moaning as they kept going, Steve came first, biting down on my neck, letting out a guttural moan as his hand reached further back. Bucky's shout of ecstasy sent shivers down my spine, causing both men to shiver as I clenched around them.

"Oooooooh, easy angel," Steve said, as I felt another spasm rip through me.

"My wings," I said softly, and Steve's tap to Bucky's arm had them pulling out of me.

When they were clear, I relaxed, feeling my wings rip out of my shoulder blades for the first time in months. I had to take a few deep breaths to get a hold of my muscles, stretching my wings out and wincing.

"When was the last time you used them?" Bucky said, running his fingers down my spine. I shivered, "Not since the multiverse."

"What do you think triggered it?"

"Maybe it's kinda of like the Hulk. It waits till I'm vulnerable, or stressed out, and then it forces itself out. I didn't want to use them, because I didn't know how it will effect these little ones. I promised Natasha I would protect them, even from my own powers," I said, sighing. After the last few days, feeling the tension leave my body as Steve and Bucky distressed my body, I couldn't bring myself to curl them back into my body.

"I've always wondered how that felt, coming out of your back."

"Extremely painful, but when they are out, its like I can breath again, like they were always meant to be there."

"Well, they are beautiful. But we need to clean you up," Steve said, as I concentrated on pulling my wings back in. Gasping when they retracted, I fell forward onto my hands. Steve and Bucky helped me to my feet, Steve taking me towards the bathroom, and Bucky quickly stripping the sheets off the bed.

Steve turned on the shower to the perfect temperature and carried me in to rinse me off. I curled into his chest for warmth as my skin hadn't adjusted to the temperature yet. Once the bathroom was muggy, I would be happy and content. The guys weren't the only one that didn't like being cold. Since coming into my Inhuman inheritance, I found it very hard to stay warm enough, unless I focused on my 'inner fire'. But again, I couldn't use that while I was pregnant.

After I was clean, and my hair was washed, I was toweled off and carried to the bed. Bucky got me into some sleeping shorts and a fresh tank top, kissing my nose as I burrowed under the covers. Steve got in on my left, cuddling my side.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too." I whispered, holding his cheek in my hand. His responding kiss left me breathless, moaning slightly as he nipped my lip gently.

"We should start thinking about the twins birthday party," Bucky said, slipping in behind me and cuddling close.

Releasing Steve's lips, I turned to kiss him softly, "We have another two months. And I may leave planning that to you two. Something came up at work that's going to have me busy for the next 8 months at least."

"But the UN dismisses the end of April."

"This is something that needs their approval, but then it's all on me to finish it." I sighed.

"What?" Bucky asked, intrigued.

"My Dad was right about a shield around the world, but he had the wrong AI. We need a first line of defense and an early warning system. That's going to be ARSENAL." I yawned.

"We can talk about it in the morning. Sleep Angel," Steve said softly, as my eyes closed. And within a few minutes, I was dreaming.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Translation of German:

 _ **Holen Sie sich Ihre Schwester, und aufräumen zum Frühstück**_ means: _Get your sister, and clean up for breakfast._

 _ **Ja Vater**_ means: _Yes, Father/Dad_


	107. Chapter 107

_**A/N:**_ Hello my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one :) And thank you to those who took the time to review on last weeks chapter. It really meant a lot to me.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos that ensues with her at the helm.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmare about my death. My child screaming in my arms as the roof of the White House was ripped off and an ugly monster grinning maniacally down on us, as Chitauri started firing upon us. Both of the guys were still passed out, so I quickly got control of my breathing and crawled out of the bed. I checked the alarm clock, noticing it was quarter after 3am. Going to the washroom quickly, I rinsed my face off of the thin sheen of sweat.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. Quickly emptying my bladder, and grabbing my robe from the closet, I picked up my phone from nightstand.

Padding out to the living room, I picked up my tablet from my desk and said, "ARSENAL, I need you to check on the kids for me. Connect to LUCY through their tablet."

"Yes Ma'am. I applaud your restraint in not telling Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes of their future children coming back to speak to you."

"Just keep it quiet A. Or I'll reboot you without a personality." I threatened teasingly.

"Connected."

"LUCY, please tell me if my children are sleeping."

"Yes Ma'am." LUCY's voice was similar to ARSENAL's, but softer. Almost airy.

"How are Callie's wounds?" I asked, concerned.

"I detect no complication from the surgery. She and Elijah are sleeping soundly. Heart rate is at 50bpm. Neither are showing signs of distress."

"I've asked this before, haven't I?" I smirked. LUCY was listing things off before I even asked for them.

"Every night before you would sleep yourself Ma'am." LUCY was exactly like I had hoped she'd be.

"Thank you LUCY. Keep ARSENAL updated through my tablet, should that change." I said quietly.

"Yes Ma'am." When I was sure neither my tablet, or phone would get a sudden alert, I made my way to the twins room. I watched them dream, the chests rising and falling with each breath. Sighing, I moved back to the living room, sitting down at my desk.

Putting my earbuds in, I started in on the plans ARSENAL downloaded from LUCY. If Thanos invaded May 25th, 2018, I had exactly 863 days to have ARSENAL Defense up and running.

* * *

Having ARSENAL bring up holograms of the designs helped me figure out the weak spots and where they would need to be placed along the globe. I brewed myself a cup of green tea to focus my mind, and by the time Steve and Bucky woke up, I had completed the adjustments to ARSENAL's long range sensors.

"Hey, what time did you wake up?" Bucky asked, kissing my bare shoulder, where my robe had slipped off.

"You don't want to know." I sighed.

"What's all this? Top secret?" Steve teased.

"This is ARSENAL." I said, expanding the hologram. The slow turning sphere of our world could be seen, beneath the shimmering blue shield surrounding the planet.

"She'd have four major points, surrounding Earth and the many satellites. This will still allow the sun's rays to reach the earth, but without allowing anything else through." I said, showing them by running a small simulation of a Chitauri ship attempting to breach the shield. It blew up the ship, while retaining its shape and power.

"What would you use a power source?"

"Each satellite will have a modified arc reactor. They generate their own power, and projects the energy out, covering the earth in a shield that will destroy anything it touches. ARSENAL controls the levels, and they can't shut it down from the access points, because the only way to take down the shield, is through ARSENAL's mainframe, which is at our base. Even if they took out 3 of the satellites, the shield will remain up. And I'm going to convert ARSENAL's main satellite to a long range space censor, so we know when something is coming."

"And then I thought, "How the hell are we going to get these up there?" And the answer came to me through song," I smiled as I played it. The sounds of Cherry Bomb by the Runaways played through my tablet and Steve and Bucky looked at each other saying, "No."

"Yes."

"He keeps hitting on you," Bucky growled.

"We are over that. He's got his own girl to ogle. If he ever works up the courage to ask her out."

"Then how come he still manages to sidle up to you when you're in the same room?" Steve pointed out bitterly.

"We had similar childhood traumas. He's a good guy, he just be an a-hole."

I stopped the conversation as the kids came out rubbing their eyes, "Can we have Fruit Loops?"

"Of course you can my darlings," I said, taking their hands and said to the guys, "I've already called them."

"If he so much as gives you the bedroom eyes," I heard Bucky mutter under his breath. I smiled to myself as I sat the kids down at the table.

"Mommy has to go into work today, for 9am. So your Daddies are gonna take you out for the day." I said as I grabbed bowls.

"I thought they started meetings at 10am?" Steve asked, grabbing his own bowl of some healthy crap cereal. I responded, "I've got to go into my office earlier to prepare for my presentation to my committee. And then, when they deem it acceptable, I bring it before the UN President."

"Makes sense," Steve said, sighing that they wouldn't see me much today.

"But I will be home by 2pm at the latest. I promise. And I will text you if I think I'll be later."

"We've got to leave tomorrow morning. Can't be gone too long or else someone might burn down the base."

"At least my father isn't living there full time. He's your only fire hazard." I chuckled.

When I claimed I had to leave 30 minutes earlier to beat traffic, Steve and Bucky let me go with little protest. The kids however were upset I couldn't be with them all day, like it was at base.

"Sorry I'm late. You two are clingy," I teased, bringing in fresh groceries from the local market.

Callie smiled, "I'm getting tiny flashes of memories I don't' remember. I think you are changing things already."

"I'm bring up this shield today, and not taking no for an answer." I smirked as Elijah took one of the bags from my hands.

"Orange juice?" He asked, searching the bag.

"I got three jugs in the car. Once your fathers and your younger selves leave, I'll be able to come over more often without raising suspicion. Or you can come back to the apartment."

"Really? You'd let us stay with you?"

"How else do you think I'll keep an eye on you two? In my apartment, unless I say otherwise." I teased, giving them my 'Mom' stare.

"Yes Ma'am." Elijah said, with a slight pout.

"Oooh," I said, pulling my beeping tablet out of my bag, "That's Peter."

"Peter?" Callie smiled brightly, clearly intrigued with my upcoming conversation.

"Yeah, I needed to set up a meeting with Nova Prime over their communications." I said, watching the light in her eyes pull away slowly.

"Oh, Peter _Quill_." She said, trying not to sound disappointed. I gave her a look as I pulled up the line, "Quill."

" _Well, what does my favorite human need? Did you leave your husbands yet? Finally realized I was a better catch?_ "

"In your dreams Fart Lord," I joked, to which I heard Rocket's over the top laugh in the background, followed by Drax's.

" _Thanks for keeping him in his place Sera_ ," Gamora's voice joined the fray, responding, " _How can we help?_ "

"I need you guys to come back to Earth. I just got a butt load of new information regarding Thanos's attack on our galaxy. It's sooner than expected." I sighed, as Elijah raced out to the car to grab the orange juice.

" _Can be arranged. Anyhting we can do on our end out here?_ "

"Well, I'm going to need to set up a call with Nova Prime to discuss a intergalactic treaty between Earth, Asgard and Xandar. The Collecter was also hiding something from you all. He has one of the Infinity Stones in his possession. He wanted them all for his collection. He needs to be brought in."

" _I'll call in the favor to Commander Dey. He will be able to access Nova Prime easily._ "

"I appreciate this you guys. If I wasn't out of commission right now and in the middle of figuring out a solid defense shield for earth, I'd say to call me anytime you need physical help."

" _Out of commission, how_?" Peter said, as I heard Rocket yelling in the background to Groot about not pushing a button.

"You'll see when you get here. When can I expect you?"

" _In about a week? It will take us a few jumps to get over to your side._ "

"Well, let me know the minute you pass Mars. I have specific coordinates for you. Come in stealth mode, but remember to announce yourself to the Avengers base. I don't need another red alert on my hands right now."

" _Agreed. See you soon beautiful!_ " I heard Peter say before, " _Ow. Gamora, it's a compliment. I know she's marrie-_ "

The connection cut out, and I sighed in frustration. That man would die by my hands if he kept it up. I swear it on my mother's grave.

"Soo…" Callie said, "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Yes, and I will be by tomorrow morning to pick you two up. I know you will go through all of that by then," I smiled.

"It will be gone by tonight," Callie muttered as she watched Elijah chug a jug of orange juice as he walked by us.

"Use a glass!" I yelled, and seconds later, a soft "Sorry Mom," could be heard.

"You check in on us last night," Callie said as I picked up my bag.

"Well, LUCY did for me."

"It was nice to have something familiar. LUCY was always telling us you asked how we were sleeping, even when you were away on business," She explained.

"I need to know you are healthy and breathing. Always," I said, holding her cheek.

* * *

"Ambassador Stark, what you are proposing is preposterous."

"President Thomson, with all due respect, the UN is the most reliable body of government to which I can present my case. There is a war coming, and not to sound like a doomsday cult leader, but it may be the end. All I need is the floor and the Assembly's undivided attention."

"You will have 20 minutes to convince us."

"I'll only need 10, sir." I nodded, as he motioned for me to take the floor. Walking up to the podium in front of the wall of windows, I cleared my throat, linked my tablet up to the projector, and started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations. As you know, I am the newly appointed representative of the Avengers, SHIELD and the InHumans. I now broaden my status to representative of the galaxy, because after today, you may finally believe we are not alone."

"This is footage, brought to me, from two agents of our organization, whose identities will be kept confidential as they are undercover. One is a time travelling InHuman, and this is our future."

As footage played of Earth's destruction, many shocked faces, and gasps of realization were made.

"Can any of you say you saw the Chitauri attack on New York live? Raise your hand." I said softly. Slowly, the whole assembly raised their hands, translators included.

"Now, how many of you, if you had known it was going to happen, would have done everything in your power to stop it from happening at all?"

Again, the assembly raised their hands.

"The problem isn't that we know we aren't alone anymore in the universe. The problem is that there is a 'being' out there, who is hell bent on destroying our galaxy. He means to assemble armies, destroy whole planets with a single blast. This isn't Star Wars, this is our world. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to save it."

"The point of this presentation wasn't to scare you. It was to present you with the one thing we don't have, and I can give it to you. A shield around the world. One that will stop enemies from accessing us, protecting the whole planet from destruction."

"Now, I may start to sound like a Bond villain, offering you a solution to the problem I just presented. But this is not a game. As a mother, don't you think I want to protect my children and future children, from any and all threats? If you agree to my proposal, I promise to do everything in my power to protect your families, your way of life, and future generations from this monster."

"This will be a world effort. It won't be cheap. No one is going to profit from this, except to live past the attempted destruction of our planet, and our way of life."

"I don't just need your approval. I need every world leader to be on board with this. This will be a team effort. I've called in a favor with a friend of mine to make an alliance with an alien planet called Xandar and their leader. Hopefully, she can bring more worlds and their leaders into the fray, because this being, Thanos, won't just destroy our world, but every world."

"What do you propose?" The UN President spoke up after a very pregnant pause. I paused for a second, before saying, "ARSENAL."

"At your service Ma'am," My cheeky AI spoke up, projecting her hologram before the UN. Some jumped back in shock as I walked around the model.

"SHIELD was named after my husband. He believed defending was noble, preferred over being the offending party. In this way, SHIELD was raised up, first as the continued efforts of the SSR, under the command of Peggy Carter."

"And so like SHIELD, ARSENAL, my personal AI, and to the Avengers, will run the largest defense network the world has ever seen. There will be four stations, one at the International Space Station, one at my father's STARK Industries Satellite, one at the Avengers Satellite, and another at the UN's choosing for neutrality. Each satellite will be run by a modified ARC Reactor, which will not only power the satellite, but shoot the energy over the exosphere, creating a protective barrier around Earth's atmosphere. While this is in place, I will create a satellite, capable of long range sensors, to link up to other planet's frequencies, throughout our galaxy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am well aware of the Sokovian Accords that former US Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross had in mind. The Avengers seemed like a threat, to each and every one of you. I'm here to show you why that isn't true. Some of you don't know me very well, so you can only take my words at face value. But I promise, with every breath in my body, I will show you why you can trust us. It's our world too. We wouldn't be fighting for you if it were easy. It's not, because every time we finished a mission, or put away a bad guy, the only thing that was focused on was the destruction, and not the billions of lives we saved. I can assure you that had Loki succeeded in New York, the world would be an awful place to live right now. Yes, we made mistakes, but we are making up for them. Let us."

And with that, I nodded back to President Thomson, and took my tablet back to my seat.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Reviews make my heart happy!


	108. Chapter 108

_**A/N:**_ He guys, sorry this is so late. Got sidetracked on Sunday by my brother-in-law's birthday and babysitting. Anyways, I want to explain something that was pointed out to me. Google translate sucks sometimes. It fooled my Spanish teacher, but to those who actually speak and read the languages, like German and Russian, it's butchered. So instead of _**translations**_ , I'm just going to say for example... "Blah blah blah," _**They replied in (insert language here)**_. It makes more sense and that way you don't have to jump to the end of the page to see what was actually said. All good? Well, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

I was nervous as I sat outside the Assembly. The President asked that I wait outside while they discussed the proposal and voted. It had already been 20 minutes, and that's what worried me. Instead of a jury of 6-12, I had nearly 200 people to convince. And even they had to convince their country's leaders.

Steve and Bucky were sending me texts of uplifting messages, basically telling me that I did what I could and now, the world leaders had to choose if they wanted to save the planet. It was ironic, because this is what they wanted. Control over the Avengers and their actions, and when they got it, they were terrified about the decision.

"Miss Stark?" A timid aid said at my side. I opened my eyes, to see the young Indian man, dressed in a crisp grey suit and pale yellow tie.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up.

"Before we go back in, I need to ask you something." He said nervously.

"Of course, anything."

"Can you really breathe fire?" He asked, astounded. Chuckling, I said, "Only if its my own. I create the fire through my hands and wings, and if I set something on fire, I can take away its flame, inhaling it or reabsorbing it into my skin. It gives me an energy rush."

"That is so cool," He smiled, before gesturing for me to follow him inside. Grabbing my bag again, I squared my shoulders and marched back into that Assembly hall like I owned it.

Sitting down at the front table, facing the President's panel, I was quick to survey the emotions they portrayed. Resignation, fear, trepidation, were just of the few I studied.

"Ambassador Stark, the assembly has reviewed you proposal. While there will some convincing on our world leaders, the assembly sees fit to grant your motion to draw an alliance with Xandar and other alien worlds, with great discretion."

Nodding, I watched as King T'Chaka of Wakanda stood up. He cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eye.

"Ambassador Stark, your efforts in Nigeria against the mutant known as Ajax, prevented blast which would have endangered the lives of my countrymen, who were there on a dimplomatic undercover mission. As the mission is over, I want to personally thank you for what you did."

"A little radiation can't keep me down," I joked, and he smiled.

"Because of the Avengers, I know that our world is in good hands, and not the enemies. The Assembly has agreed that Wakanda be your fourth satellite, linking up your ARSENAL Defense Network, to protect our world. I look forward to meeting with you and my top scientists to discuss the plans for this shield."

Doing my best to not break into a happy dance in the middle of the UN, I responded, "As am I, Your Highness."

"Ambassador Stark, please have a written accord ready for signing by all represented countries in the United Nations, with official proposal for all World Leaders. It is to be left in the Hopper in these chambers, no later than the end of January."

"Yes, President Thomson. It will be done as you have said."

"Assembly for the day of January 15th, 2016, is adjourned." He said, banging his gavel. Letting out a large breath I was holding as the roar of people personal conversations started, I saw King T'Chaka chuckling at me.

"Your Highness," I said, moving to offer my hand in greeting.

"Ambassador Stark, you are a remarkable woman. If you were from Wakanda, I would have made my son persue you," He said, throwing me off. I blushed and said, "Thank you King T'Chaka, but I have two wonderful husbands at home that I love with all my heart. I'm not sure your son would even be interested in me."

"I believe he would be, considering, he's been transfixed on you since you walked in the room today." He said, pointing with his eyes to the side of the room. I nonchalantly purveyed my surroundings, using my peripherals to spot the Prince T'Challa, leaning against the outer wall, watching my every move.

"I think he may see me as a threat, Your Highness. If I may, could I persuade you and your son to join me for lunch? I would love to go over some finer points, and from what I'm aware of, there are a few materials you are rich in, that may make the structure of the satellites a bit…. Better."

"Ah, you already see the benefit of having me as an ally," He chuckled, "Whatever amount of Vibranium you need, it's yours."

"Let's go over how big your satellite needs to be before you go making me promises. It's quite the project." I smiled.

Asking Steve and Bucky to meet us around the corner for lunch was priceless, because they were already waiting for me when I got outside the UN. The kids bounded over to me, grabbing my legs as I laughed. King T'Chaka smiled as I told him that my husbands didn't know about the time travelling InHumans and I'd like to keep it that way, as they walked over. He nodded, "I have watched Back To The Future with my son when he was young. I know the consequences well."

"The Butterfly Effect." T'Challa spoke up for the first time. He had not spoken a word when we were introduced, simply kissing my knuckles, and continuing to study me with intuitive eyes. I was quite flattered.

"Exactly," I smiled as I pushed hair out of Callie's eyes.

"King T'Chaka, Prince T'Challa, I'd like to introduce my husbands, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes."

"Captain America and the Winter Soldier are popular hero's in Wakanda. It is a pleasure to meet you both." T'Chaka said warmly, shaking my husbands outstretched hands.

"Your Highness, the pleasure is all ours," Steve said, noticing only two security detail with the King and Prince.

"Would your men like to search us for weapons?" Bucky said quietly, as my eyes widened.

"That will not be nessesary Seargant Barnes, as I know you two would be more than capable without a weapon. As would my son, who is my head of security."

"I am honored to meet the Black Panther," I smiled softly, watching T'Challa's eyes harden.

"How could you-"

"A little birdy in an alternate dimension to our own, regailed me with the events that followed the signing of the Accords. In it, King' T'Chaka perished, and you took up your mantle as warrior and king, to seek revenge for who you thought was responsible. I would not ask you to fight, if I didn't believe it necessary, but it wasn't just the Vibranium I will need for this upcoming fight."

"I believe we can discuss this in a more private setting," King T'Chaka said, and I nodded, "Please follow me gentlemen. I have a lovely reservation everyday after Assembly lets out."

As we rounded the corner to the UN building, I spotted a beautiful little restaurant I used to call home when I was in the area for SHIELD missions. The décor was elegant, keeping with historic Austrian styles. The owner, I had befriended on a mission, and was always grateful for me spreading the word about his restaurant when it was going bankrupt. Now it was thriving, and I had the royal treatment whenever I came in.

"Sera! How many in your party today?" The Maître D' greeted me in German, a wide smile on his face.

"Will you security be joining us?" I asked, King T'Chaka.

"They will be changing shifts soon for their own lunch. They are required to stand and survey," T'Challa whispered in my ear. I nodded turning to Simon and replying in German, "Seven today, Simon."

"I will tell Mr. Müller you are here." Simon said, still using his native tongue, as we were seated.

"Thanks Simon. And let him know that the royal treatment would not hurt my guests." I whispered, when I hoped no one was watching.

"Understood. Thanks for the warning. I'll give you a few moments to read the menu, and come back to take your drinks orders," Simon said, addressing the rest of our table in German, and bowing slightly to my guests before leaving.

"Simon will be back shortly to take our drink orders. I'm sorry for that, he prefers to speak in German. Makes things a little more authentic around here."

"I understood some of that. My German is rusty, I will admit." King T'Chaka chuckled.

"Momma, what did you mean by the 'royal treatment'?" Elijah asked, confused. I blushed, knowing I'd been caught, and smiled, "Well, Mommy knows the owner of this restaurant, and he likes to treat visiting dignitaries very well. And the gentlemen that have joined us today are King T' Chaka, and Prince T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Nice to meet you!" Callie said, smiling at the father and son across from her. T'Challa reached over the table and said, "It is nice to meet you too little one. What are your names?"

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you guys yet. This is our daughter Calliope, Callie for short, and our son Elijah."

"Pleasure to meet you," Elijah said, nodding across the table at the Wakandan royalty.

"The pleasure is all ours young one," T'Chaka said.

"Ah, Sera. So great to see you again. And here is the family you've been keeping from me," Lukas smiled, greeting my husbands in English with a warm handshake.

"Bucky, Steve, this is Lukas. He is a good friend of mine and the owner of this fine restaurant." I smiled, before adding, "And I have my kidlets here as well, Calliope and Elijah."

"A pleasure to meet you all. King T'Chaka, Prince T' Challa, I am honored to have you here today. Please, everything is on me today. I will have Simon come back to take your drink orders and bring out an appetizer myself," Lukas said, mimicking Simon's earlier bow.

As promised, Lukas was back with Simon, with a wonderful appetizer to satiate our growing hunger a bit. The gentlemen at the table sampled a pale lager, which they all deemed worthy of trying with their food. The kids were a bit confused by some of the ingredients in the dish descriptions so I suggested that they get my favorite, Kaiserschmarrn.

They loved the pancake dish, but were confused at the Compote, until I explained it was like a syrup to drizzle or dip their pancake bites in. So while they devoured their lunch, I discussed our joint venture with the Wakandan government. T'Chaka thought it best that T'Challa meet our team, as sooner rather than later, we would all be fighting beside each other. Steve was already full in Captain mode, explaining our training schedule, how our team dynamic worked and what we already knew on Thanos. A perfect start to a working relationship with Wakanda.

* * *

"Elijah, you are having a bath!" I yelled through the apartment. All I heard was giggles as they ran around upstairs, and Steve chuckled, "I'll go get him."

I was busy chopping up veggies for our salad tonight, while the kids were playing. Bucky was cleaning the crevices of his arm, which didn't always get clean in the shower, and Steve was going over my plans for the shield.

"So, they just need to go over with their scientists about the satellite, and then were good to go?" Bucky said, tugging out a clump of hair from the underside of his elbow. I tried not to gag about how long it had been there and said, "Yes and no. We still need to update the UN about our progress, what materials we'll be using, how much it's going to cost. The design may change after I talk to Nova Prime, see if I can get one of their scientists to help us out."

"Nova Prime?" Bucky asked confused.

"The woman in charge of the Nova Corp. The one that Peter and his team answer to." I explained.

"Oh," He said, concentrating on his arm.

"Well, why don't you go help round up your son?" I sighed, seeing his mind was elsewhere.

"What?" He said, looking backup at me, "No, I want to talk. We haven't had the chance to, just us in a few weeks."

"I know. This is hard on me too. How's my doggo?" I said, attempting to not cry.

"Good. He clearly misses you though. How would you like if the next time someone visited you, he came to stay? I don't like the though of you here alone, even if you have ARSENAL. She's not going to be much of a help in a fight, and we'd never get here in time."

"Really? I thought we said it was best if he stayed home?" I said, feeling my eyes tear up.

"You need a piece of home here, and I need some piece of mind. The kids will miss him, but he's your dog. They'll understand."

"Thank you," I said, wiping my hands on my apron and moving to kiss him sweetly.

"Mmm, I think I should be thanked a bit more," He teased when I pulled away. Locking my lips with his once more, I felt his arms encircle my waist. After a fair bit of making out, I heard Steve clearing his throat from the doorway. I pulled back with a goofy grin on my face and said, "Your turn for a thank you!"

"Why?" He chuckled as I untangled myself from Bucky.

"Next time someone comes to see her, they are gonna bring Joey." Bucky was quick about his explanation because I had already thrown myself at Steve and began kissing him senseless.

"Whoa there Angel, we have two little ones to put the bed first," Bucky teased as I grabbed Steve's butt.

"Was there a reason that we were bringing him?" Steve asked after I released him.

"Bucky's worried that I have no protection here. Most of the other Ambassadors have a security detail, but I don't need that. I am the security detail," I smirked.

"Well, along with Joey, T'Challa has offered some of his men for when you are out and about."

"That's unnecessary-"

"It's non-negotiable." Steve said sternly, making me pause. Looking into his eyes, I saw the look of the Captain, but also something else.

"What did T'Challa say?" I asked softly, knowing that he had other reasons.

"He was worried for your safety. He had noticed you had no security, that you lived alone, pregnant, and questioned how I could be okay with that? I answered honestly, that I wasn't, but you could take care of yourself. He pointed out that in later months, you won't be moving as fast, and even with your powers, you may not be able to defend yourself. The Watchdogs are becoming more and more prevalent in the States, and Coulson is worried that they will start recruiting worldwide."

"Can you honestly say that I'll be safer with maybe two guards in such a big city like Vienna?" I asked, moving back to

"Safer than if you were alone."

"Not by much," I whispered under my breath.

"Joey will be a good guard dog, but you can't take him in the UN, can you?"

"I'll ask, if not, there's a doggy daycare I was here about from the French Ambassador close by."

"Joey hasn't been around other dogs. Ever." Bucky said, which made me pause.

"I'll ask, and if not, I will figure something else out. For now, can we attempt a normal family dinner? Is Elijah almost done?"

"Yeah, he told me he would be quick. He really hates being late for food." Steve commented, and I snorted, "He's going to be a pig later. He's taking after Bucky on that aspect."

"Food is life." Bucky said, dead serious.

"Says the man that can put away 15 cheeseburgers from McDonald's and still have room for three large fries and a chocolate shake," I deadpanned.

"You're just jealous," Bucky teased.

"Yeah, if I did that, I would explode!" I laughed. Elijah and Callie skidded into the kitchen at that moment, laughing, "Ready for dinner."

"Washed up?" I asked, checking their hands. They smelled clean, so I nodded, "Go sit down."

"Momma, will you sing to us tonight?" Callie asked.

"Of course pumpkin. Now, veggies first," I teased, dishing out their salads as Steve grabbed the Roast from the oven.

"Mmm, Yorkshire pudding. I haven't had this in years," Steve said, setting the muffin tin on the stovetop.

"Well, prepare to have your socks blown off. This is my Mom's recipe," I smiled, bringing the gravy over, before putting the fresh Yorkshire pudding onto a serving plate. Bucky took it from me, so that I could grab the mashed potatoes from the stove.

I watched as the kids dug in, clearly enjoying the roast beef, and curious about the Yorkshire pudding. Steve and Bucky's moans of approval went straight to my heart, making me proud I could bring them a bit of 1940's nostalgia. And after dinner we all read to the kids, from their Christmas present from Loki, "Asgardian Bedtime Stories." They fell asleep as I sang for them, an Austrian lullaby from the Sound of Music. And later, after the guys worshiped my body for a second night, we settled in for our final night. Who knows the next time I would see any of them.


	109. Chapter 109

_**A/N:**_ **Oh my god.** I kept telling myself, "I'm forgetting something. It's really important." And nothing, my mind blanked every Sunday. But today I was reminded when I found some of my story alerts from other authors brought new chapters to my email. This has been written for almost a month now, but I just kept forgetting. Pregnancy brain, I claim pregnancy brain. Can barely remember what day it is now... **Anyways, enjoy and I am so sorry for how late this is!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not on Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera!

* * *

The guys and the kids left the next morning, with many tears and promises that Joey would be here soon to keep me company. Before I met Bucky as Yasha, I was a hermit. I lived on my own, enjoyed my 'me' time, and didn't particularly like hanging around others. Living on my own again, after several years of living with people, I was lonely. I found it hard not to be texting or video chatting with the rest of my team, because I missed the noise. Silence was golden, but family was better.

But since I had made allies and friends here, I was invited out for dinners, and T'Challa was starting to become a great friend to me. He was the one I confided in about my future children warning me. He was surprised to find they were still in our time, living with me. He was like a more stoic version of Loki, but with just as much sass. He would go between his father and me as security detail, knowing that I was a crucial part of saving our world from destruction, and that it would be hard to make it happen without me.

Peter and the Guardians introduced themselves to T'Chaka and the rest of the UN, after I made sure they were properly dressed. Drax had a problem with wearing a shirt, but I gave him a death glare when he tried fighting me on it, and he backed down.

My video chat with Nova Prime was interesting. She was relieved to have a date of attack, but troubled that they didn't have anything to give us in exchange for the information. When I explained that I simply wanted an alliance, saying we would share resources, both humanoid and material, she agreed by bringing the Kree and other species into the alliance. It was appreciated because when I brought the info to Thor, he was ecstatic to know that his Father would have no choice now.

They signed Asgard, and five other realms in the Yggdrasil, which gave us a lot of numbers. They would be supplying weapons and warriors, trained in battle for thousands of years, and the Elders knowledge of Thanos's race. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were to accompany a representative of the Nova Corp to earth for the signing of the alliance. I would have gone myself, or sent someone, but I knew that my people still didn't fully trust aliens and I wasn't in shape to travel across the galaxy.

As I had hoped, all world leaders agreed to the terms of the alliance, and to the shield. If we could have prevented the Chitauri invasion, we would have.

I called Erik Selvig from his teaching position in London, asking a favor of him to help me with the shield, and to create a similar portal like the one that he made in New York. This one would only be for allowing allied ships in and out of our atmosphere. He was defensive, stating that it wouldn't work without the Tesseract; but if he could create the Convergence sticks without the Tesseract, he could do this.

So, teamed up with the best and brightest of Wakandan scientists, my father, NASA, Erik, Jane, and scientists from Xandar, our insane idea, started coming to life. Wakanda had their designs for their satellite, and my father supplied most of the materials for the energy of the modified arc reactor.

And after a month of brainstorming, trial and error, our power source looked to be working like I had envisioned.

I was exhausted, emotionally, and physically, so _older_ Callie, was taking care of me. Her foot rubs were the best, and I always had a cup of herbal tea waiting for me when I got home. I was, on top of all of my new projects, helping the President narrow down a replacement Secretary of State, when I clued in that Jeffery Mace, who was the acting Secretary, was doing a fantastic job. So, he was sworn in, and I had one less task. But around the time I was supposed to be heading home for the Twin's birthday, I noticed Callie and Elijah moping more than usual.

Callie was in their room one day, door closed, but sniffling. I was just passing their room on the way to mine to change into my pajamas, when I paused and decided to investigate.

"Pumpkin?" I asked, knocking softly. A quick intake of breath and a mumbled, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

There was a pause, and a rustling of the garbage can, which piqued my interest. She blew her nose, and that made everything clear.

"I'd like to comfort you if I can. But if you need space, I understand," I spoke calmly to the door jam.

"No! You can come in," She said, voice shaking. Opening the door slowly, I noticed the lights were off, and she was huddled at the headboard, under a blanket.

"Are you sick baby girl?" I asked, feeling her forehead.

"Homesick," She choked out, watery eyes betraying her attempt at a calm front. I smiled sadly and said, "I know. I am too. But it's different for you two."

"I just… I wish that I could see them again. It's so hard, because all I have of Dad and Daddy are my memories. And Pe- the guy I lo-" She stopped and I nodded, realizing it was more than just missing her fathers.

"So I was right. You do like someone, back in your time." I said, as she buried her face in her blanket.

"Heb shed he doves me!" She spoke into the blanket. I smiled at my girl, tucking her hair behind her ears softly.

"He said he loves you, before the Infinity War?"

"Yes," She said, raising her head and sniffling. I stared into her red eyes and really saw myself.

"And you couldn't at that moment. And by the time you wanted to, it was too late," I sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I had the same problem. Except with your grandfather. He and I only met a couple years before you guys were born. So when the Chitauri came, I still hadn't hugged him, let alone attempt to tell him I loved him. He always said it to me, and I though the last time I would hear him say it, is when he disappeared through a wormhole, carrying a nuke on his back. I was almost too late. I almost didn't get to have a father."

"You never told us that," She said, frowning.

"Well, it's not something I like to remember. But I know it's not the same as your situation."

She was quiet, watching me carefully, as if weighing the pros and cons of telling me her future. It seemed like her better judgment won out in the end, before she said, "Screw it. I need to talk to someone other than Eli about this."

Leaning up against me, still wrapped in her blanket, I wrapped my arms around her as she spoke, "Peter."

"Peter?" I whispered, shocked.

"Parker. Quill is wayyy too old for me, plus he and Gamora get together in the end, before the War."

"So, you and my 'brother from another mother' Peter, get together?" I teased.

"You thought it was cute. I looked to be about 17 when he first noticed me. Before that, it was a secret I kept with you and Auntie Nat. You two were the only ones I could trust to be reasonable about it. So when I turned 18 or thereabouts, he started leaving me flowers, and little notes," She sighed loudly, grabbing her phone. She flipped through pictures, until she landed on one that made me laugh.

"Dad was a better sport about it when Peter came to ask if he could date me. Daddy… not so much," She said, as I took in the picture of Bucky attempting to catch Peter, while Nat's face smiling in the background as she held one of her babies, and I held the other. They looked to be about a year old.

"He claimed no boy was getting his hands on his 'little girl'. Claimed I was 'too young', that while I looked 18, I was still only 2 and a half, and that I didn't know what I wanted. That hurt, but you eventually got him to see the light."

"Peter is a great guy. I approve," I smiled down at her. She sniffed, "Well, that's great and all, but even if I go back now, we don't know if he'd even be there. If anything would be there. If us changing the past, causes him to not glance my way..."

"Well, until we know for sure that this shield is gonna work, and be in place in time, we don't know. But I am gonna be there for you," I sighed. It was up to me to secure the fate of our world, and my daughter's happiness. They weren't kidding when they said being a Mom is a full time job.

Her hand reached out of the blanket to show me her necklace, "He got this for me the day before the attack. Claimed I was his good luck charm, so I should have one of his."

"Oh my god, I didn't know he kept this," I smiled, taking in the scrap of his original suit, before my upgrade suggestion. It was placed into a hollowed circle of glass, on a delicate silver chain, along with a charm of a heart, spider and an hourglass.

"Natasha helped him with it. He put it around my neck on a walk through the forest surrounding the base, and said that he loved me. I was in shock, and I couldn't force the words out. I didn't think I should, if I didn't believe it myself. So he smiled and said that I didn't have to say it, but he would be waiting for when I was ready. And the next thing I know, I was watching the attack on the White House, sobbing against his chest."

"And then he rushed off to help the team, and… I felt the moment it happened." She sobbed, as I rubbed her arms, and held her tight.

"I watched from the Quinjet, cloaked, because Dad and Daddy didn't want us in the fight unless we had to be. I felt it before I registered that I had seen it. Grandpa got out, but I watched Daddy have his arm blown off, before taking a shot to the head by the Chitauri. Peter tried to get to him in time, but ended up getting stabbed through the back by another Chitauri. Dad, he… He looked up at where we were in the sky, and back down at Daddy's body, before telling Grandpa to get us out of there. I watched him and Thor fight Thanos, his anger fueling every movement in his body. But Thanos grabbed him, and…"

"No, don't tell me. It's hard for you, so it's going to be worse for me," I pleaded with her, feeling my own tears falling. I couldn't bare the thought of either of them perishing, but hearing how it happened, wasn't a good idea.

"Mom, it hurts," She said, still crying.

"I know baby girl. I feel it too," I sighed, holding her close. As I held her and rocked, I hummed, to calm her nerves and my own.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_

 _'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya_

 _Without feeling much worse_

 _I know you're in a better place_

 _But it's always gonna hurt_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oohh_

 _How do I breathe without you_

 _I'm feeling so cold_

 _I'll be waiting right here for ya_

 _Till the day you're home_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oohh_

 _When I see you again_

 _See you again_

 _When I see you again_

Her tears stopped, and her breathing slowed. Elijah had showed up halfway through the song, to sit on my other side. He was attempting to appear strong for his sister, but I knew he needed my comfort too. So when I noticed Callie had fallen asleep, I gestured for him to pick her up and tuck her in.

As he and I exited the room, I heard a soft sigh coming from Callie. Closing the door till there was only a small crack open, I turned to my son and said, "You are a strong man. But you don't always have to be."

"Right now, I have to be. For Callie," He said softly as we walked back to the living room.

"Well, she's not here now."

"As long as she's in my protection, I will remain strong." He said, sounding like he rehearsed that. Quirking an eyebrow at him, he sighed.

"The last thing Grandpa told me before we left to go back in time. "As long as she is in your protection, you will remain strong. She is the key to our survival.""

"The key? Did he mean with her powers?" I asked, hoping that was all, and the feeling in the back of my head was just something I made up.

"Yes and no. Yes, to get us back to warn you, but she's been keeping something from you. When she and Auntie Wanda were practicing her powers, they figured something out."

"What's that?"

"When they work together, they can open holes to the other side of the universe. Not just the Multiverse, not just other dimensions, but to the end of our galaxy."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ What did you guys think? Drop me a review if you have a chance. I love to hear from you guys.

Song used in this chapter was **See You Again (No Rap Version)** by _Charlie Puth_.


	110. Chapter 110

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I've got this chapter all ready for you! Made sure it was uploaded and all I had to do was press submit :) So without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Elijah's admission of the vastness of his sister's power vexed me. Would this be for the better, or would they undo the fabric of the universe? It had limitless possibilities, but I knew I wouldn't know until much later. My family was not to know about Callie and Elijah's time travel from the future to warn me. The first rule of time travel was don't change anything in the past.

While I realized the rules of the time-space continuum were sacred, I also knew that things could end up being worse if I didn't change things. So, as my father hovered the Quinjet on the roof of my building, I hugged my future children goodbye, with a promise of a celebration when I returned form celebrating their birthday with their present day selves. They both seemed extremely depressed to be alone on their birthday, but I saw no other way around it.

I had stepped onto the Quinjet to find a ball of fur curled up under my father's legs. Smiling, I said, "Joey."

His head snapped up, and he army crawled over to my legs, licking my ankles as I sat down and strapped in.

"Hey Sweetheart. How's the apartment treating you?" Dad smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek in greeting.

"Great Dad. Thanks again for my Christmas present," I laughed.

"I really wished you had taken the penthouse. I could have had FRIDAY put in it."

"FRIDAY is no ARSENAL. And besides, there wasn't Internet. The smaller the apartment, the better. I got lost in that maze," I teased.

"Yeah, well… It's for the best, because I don't want this one making a mess on the carpets."

"Joey doesn't make messes. He's a guard dog, and a damn good one. He knows to hold it until he can get outside." I rolled my eyes at my father's dislike of my dog, but remembered that he was never allowed animals growing up because they were messy and filthy.

"We should be at base in four hours." Dad was looking back at his phone, clearly trying to distance his feet from Joey. I reached down to pet my boy, happy to be reunited with him at last.

* * *

"The element isn't known for its stability," Dad argued as the Quinjet taxied into the base's hangar.

"But it's our only hope. Grandpa wouldn't have shown you, if he didn't believe it would be important for the future."

"We don't know how the conditions of our atmosphere will effect its performance."

"We are running on faith here Dad. There isn't time to be spending months attempting to run simulations in space to see how well it will hold up. We need it up, like last week," I sighed.

"Well, let's just focus on the twins this weekend. I don't want shoptalk to risk an argument. It's their birthday," I said, offering a small smile.

"Agreed," He grinned back as the ramp lowered. Joey shot out, and towards the sound of my loving husbands beating the crap out of each other in the ring. Rolling my eyes, I walked up to Nat, who was referee for their match and said, "Can I break it up?"

"Of course you may. I was just watching because I was waiting for you, and these little ones," She said, hugging me and then pulling back to rub my belly. At 22 weeks, I was huge, and wanting to be seated at all times. I basically looked like another other pregnant woman at full term, but I was still growing.

"Nah. I just love watching them sweat," I said, feeling myself grow flushed as I watched them duke it out, shirtless and in basketball shorts.

"Let's leave them. We need to have a look in there at my little ones," She smiled, excited.

"You and Bruce want to know the genders?"

"It would be nice to know, don't you think?" She spoke softly as we walked to the medical wing.

"Helen, she's here!" Nat called out, and I saw Bruce shoot up out of his chair in the waiting area.

"Hey Bruce," I smiled, hugging the scientist as I heard Helen call back she was on her way.

"How are our little ones treating you?" He asked, still unsure if he could touch my belly.

"They are fine. I'm extra tired from them, but nothing I can't handle without a little extra sleep." I grabbed his hand and showed him a movement I felt earlier. His face lit up, saying, "Was that one of them?"

"Yeah, they especially move if I start singing them Russian lullabies."

"Okay, let's see these little ones," Helen said, rounding the corner and gesturing me over to a table. Hopping up with ease and lying down, I lifted my shirt and pushed down the elastic waistband on my jeans to show off the swell of belly.

"A little gel," She warned, and I relaxed against the bed as I felt it being squirted on my belly. The wand was placed against my belly, and she maneuvered it with precision.

"I know your chosen profession is cellular regeneration, but I appreciate you acting as an OB/GYN Helen," I smirked.

"This is just cellular generation," She teased, moving to show us the screen. I cooed at the little ones I was growing, and watched one of the twins kick out his foot a bit.

"Wow," Bruce exclaimed, taking off his glasses, and wiping his leaking eyes. Natasha stayed silent, but I watched the genuine smile stretch across her face as she cried silently.

"Okay, zeroing in on Baby A," Helen said, switching to the 4D ultrasound.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and Baby A is a boy," Helen said, as Natasha wiped her eyes. I took her hand and Bruce rubbed her back, kissing her temple.

"Okay, now to see if Baby B will let us see them," Helen teased, moving the wand again to get a better look at the second twin.

"Aha! Another ten finger, and toes... And Baby B is a girl!" Helen exclaimed, as Natasha let out a little sob. Bruce held her close, crying silently himself in joy. I smiled at the monitor saying, "You two will be so loved."

After Natasha collected herself and Helen got measurements for the log, I was given a towel to clean myself off with. Taking their pictures, Nat and Bruce were wrapped up in each other, radiating love for their twins and each other.

I smiled at them and snuck out, quickly making my way up to the common room, where I heard my own twins laughter. Joey found me before I rounded the corner, carefully padding beside me as I walked.

"Daddy!" Callie's shriek of laughter called out as I peeked in.

"Say it, say it," Bucky smiled, goading our daughter.

"Noooo," She laughed as he kept tickling her.

"Say it, babes," I chuckled. The tickling stopped and Callie shot out of Bucky's arms to wrap herself around my legs, shouting, "Momma!"

"Momma!" Elijah rejoiced, getting up and wrapping himself around my free leg.

"Oh I missed you two," I said, squeezing them tightly as I kneeled in front of them. Kissing their faces, they giggled loudly, as I overstated my love for them.

"Mom," Elijah complained, wiping his face a bit. I laughed, "I just missed you both so much."

I looked up to see Steve and Bucky giving me a soft look as my twins hugged me tightly again, "We missed you too."

"Well, I thought I would make breakfast for dinner tonight, how does that sound?" I smiled.

"Pancakes? Waffles?" Elijah asked, eyes wide.

"Eggs and bacon?" Callie smiled.

"And orange juice for my growing twins, of course!" I laughed.

"Oh thank you Momma!" Elijah said, hugging me tightly again, as Steve and Bucky chuckled.

"Well, how about we go see how many things I brought back from Vienna, hm?"

"Presents!" The kids yelled as they took off down the hall.

"Not until tomorrow!" I called out, smiling as they giggled, "We know."

"Now, how about a little sugar for Momma?" I teased my boys. Steve was too slow as Bucky swept me in for a passionate kiss, and a quick squeeze to my bottom.

"Welcome home," He smirked at my dazed look. Steve chuckled as pulled me in for a soft kiss, letting his fingers trace up and down my back, as one hand held my cheek.

"Welcome home indeed," He smiled, kissing my temple as I was wrapped in a hug from both of them.

"I missed you both too," I whispered, feeling all my stress melt away.

Words weren't needed as we embraced tightly, Bucky placing small kisses on my forehead and Steve burying his face in my neck. I could feel their stress melting, so I didn't break the silence. But we heard voices coming down the hallway, so Steve released me first, reaching down to wipe a few tears from my cheeks.

When Bucky released me, he took my hand, kissing it softly.

"Sera!" Wanda said, running up and hugging me tightly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, hoping she would be able to tell me what my future twins had already warned me of.

"Good. I have some good news for you."

"Really? What's up?" I smiled.

"Well, these twins wont be the only babies around here," Wanda smiled as I did a happy dance internally, and then letting it out.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed, hugging her as tight as I could. And when I thought things couldn't get any better, Darcy popped around the corner. "No fair," she scolded, "I wanted to tell her first."

"But it's her news Darce", I chuckled.

"Nah, not that, "She smiled, "Leo knocked me up too!"

"What?" I exclaimed, surprised she want me to know so soon.

"That's amazing Darce. I'm so happy for you both. How far along are you?"

"Well, I'm past 3 months," Wanda said looking over at Darcy.

"And I'm almost 2 months," Darcy said proudly. This girl had like zero shame when it came to anything.

"Not to sound hesitant, but don't you want to wait until you are out of the woods, so to speak, with the first trimester?"

"Helen made a fair point to us that we shouldn't keep our pregnancies from the team. If something were to happen while training or in the lab, no one would forgive themselves for harming our babies and us. So I've been taken off the team temporarily, a forced Mat leave according to Steve..." Wanda said, playfully narrowing her eyes at Steve.

"And Fitz doesn't want to see me near the labs, unless for a physical from Helen. Nicky has me on the Communications team until after my Mat leave from the labs is done. I need to get back to my PoliSci roots," she laughed.

"Makes sense," I nodded.

A sudden scream of laughter from outside made me look out the window. Pietro was outside with the twins, pushing around a soccer ball and showing them how to dribble with their feet. Laughing, Wanda said, "He did this with all the kids in Novi Grad. Pietro wanted to be a football player when he was younger, before the shelling."

"Well, now he could compete at the Olympics but he has an unfair advantage," I joked.

"May thinks the dexterity and footwork are a good building block for later in their training," Bucky said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, I for one love it. I used to play when I was little. Aside from dance lessons, riding, and tutoring till I was 13."

"You were tutored?" Darcy asked. I snorted, "No, I was the tutor. I tutored high school students."

"You are talking to the girl who finished high school at 16 and went to Harvard and MIT."

"Oh… right." Darcy went quiet and I just smiled to myself.

"Sera! Oh good, I was worried I would have to make dinner again," I heard Jemma's voice say from behind me. Turning, I hugged her, "Of course not! I was thinking about Breakfast for Dinner."

"Sounds lovely!" Jemma exclaimed, "And I heard your father mention that he'd have pizza brought for the party tomorrow."

"Perfect, one less thing I have to think about," I joked, settling back between Steve and Bucky.

* * *

That night as I got the twins to bed, I thought about how excited they were for their birthday, and couldn't help but feel guilty I was missing my older twins birthday too. After consulting T'Challa over my dilemma, he suggested I call them tomorrow, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak away long enough to have a real conversation with them. So, as Bucky and Steve snored away in our bed, I snuck out to the barn. I was careful as I trudged through the mud to my little home away from home, taking my time, knowing if I rushed and slipped, I would never forgive myself.

Sunchaser and Sweet Feet were surprised and happy to see me, nuzzling me sweetly as I handed them apples. Sweet Feet was looking about as big as I felt, but she had much longer to go. Letting them out to graze the wet field, I sat down at my small desk on the lower level and took out my phone.

"LUCY," I said, as ARSENAL connected me to the SHIELD AI.

"Yes, Ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I need you to record a video message for me, to my children. To be delivered on their first birthday without their fathers or me. You will know the date."

"Of course Ma'am. Please tell me when to start."

"Record now."

"Recording in 3…2…1…" Her voice was followed by a beep, making me smile.

"My darlings, if you are watching this, it means I am not with you, on the anniversary of one of the happiest days of my life," I smiled, feeling the tears bubbling over already.

"You mean the world to me. I loved you from the very moment I knew of you, long before I ever held you. To my little soldiers, who are brave in the face of everything you have been through, keep your chin up. I promise we will see each other again soon, and we will celebrate so much we will need a week to recover."

"If we parted on bad terms, just know that I love you. Words and bad blood will not tear us apart again. I will make things right, and I will always make time for you."

"I wish with all my heart I could be with you, today of all days. But we all know why neither I, nor your fathers are there. Be strong. We will be together again. This will be the only birthday without us, I promise you."

"I love you," I whispered before asking LUCY to end the recording.

"Would you like a playback Ma'am?"

"No LUCY, just please archive that and send it on the morning of their first birthday without us."

"Very well Ma'am. I have archived the message. Shall I put an encryption on it?"

"Until it should be sent, yes. Hide it on my private server."

"Anything else you should require Ma'am?"

"No, thank you LUCY."

"Good night Ma'am."

"Goodnight LUCY," I sighed. Putting the phone down, I rubbed a hand over my face in frustration, and wiped away the lingering tears.

"Sera?" A voice said, and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Oh god, you scared me," I said, turning to see Steve next to my desk.

"What's got you up?" He said, brow furrowed in concern.

"Wasn't ready to sleep. Funny cause my body is used to being 6 hours ahead, I should have been asleep long ago." I teased, getting up and going to wrap myself around him.

"Angel, why were you crying?" He asked softly, holding me close.

"Just thinking about how much they've grown again. They should have been babies right now. But they look like eight year olds. I know we made the right decision about the anti-serum, but I just wish I had a little more time when they were little, you know?" I felt bad lying to Steve, but he couldn't know the truth, not until after this was all over. It could jeopardize everything.

"I know. I miss it too. Which I why I'm looking forward to when we can try again," He smiled.

"It may take awhile with my one ovary," I said softly. He tensed, almost regretting bringing up the subject of babies. That was a dark time for us all, and while all was forgiven, the scars still remained.

"It doesn't have to be right away. Practicing is the best part," He teased lightly, easing the mood. I snorted, "Horn dog."

"No, I just love my wife."

"I knew it! You've been shacking up with me, but you are married?" I exaggerated with a smile.

"I can't help it Angel. I love you more than the moon loves the stars," He said suavely, making us both giggle at the absurdity of our topic. He kissed me sweetly before offering to walk me back to our apartment. After bringing the horses in for the night, I smiled and took his hand, turning the light off. Worry and regret would have to take a backburner for a few days.


	111. Chapter 111

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter :) Let me know if you like this one! And a special shoutout to my most frequent reviewer, _**Jo**_! You are consistent with almost every chapter. I really appreciate your enthusiasm and dedication to reading what I write. Anyways, enjoy everyone!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create.

* * *

The party was in full swing by mid morning. Steve and Pietro were setting up a rough game of American football for the men for the afternoon after cake, and I was carefully icing said cake. Bucky was entertaining everyone with stories about the Howling Commandos and pre-serum Steve in the common room, as I laughed along at the right spots from the kitchen. I had already read about most of their adventures back when I found out about my grandfather and to brush up on Steve when they found him in the ice. There were barely any pictures of them, so I wasn't surprised I hadn't clued in to Bucky/Yasha's connection to my life earlier.

So as I placed the candles on the cake, and took one last look at my work, I heard my phone go off.

"How's my bestie?" I joked, as I answered.

"Currently, on my way to you." T'Challa said wryly.

"Really? I didn't think you could make it. I know you wanted to see your sister this weekend."

"I can fly home every other weekend. This is not something I would miss."

"You're gonna make me cry. How's your father?"

"Great. He did go home, but sent presents with me. Anything I should let my pilot know?"

"Do you have vertical landing?" I asked, concerned. We didn't really have a runway.

"Well, it's our version of a Quinjet, so I would assume so," He sassed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Our tower is AVSH01, and I'll let them know to expect you. Call sign?"

"WARAF 03," he mentioned as I shot a text off to the tower through ARSENAL. I was sure Cameron was up there today.

"Okay, you've got clearance, and they should ask you to wait for an escort in. If not, come in through the hangar, and I can meet you there for a tour."

"Sounds perfect. I may need some help with the boxes though," He chuckled, "Since you are an invalid."

"Just for that, I won't let you have cake," I said, laughing good-naturedly. I knew he wasn't being mean, but joking aside, he was a little shit sometimes.

"Be there in 5," He said and hung up. Rolling my eyes once more, I took a quick picture of the cake and yelled for help. Bucky came skidding into the kitchen, saying, "Where?"

"I need you to move the cake to the walk in fridge for me, please?" I smiled, batting my eyelashes at him. He sighed, relieved that I hadn't fallen, or was trapped.

"Well, thank you for the heart attack," He puffed, before kissing my cheek and carefully picking up the cake. I opened the door to the walk in, pointing to the free spot I cleared for it to sit on, and he nodded. After it was in place and the door closed tightly, Bucky said, "I know today is about the kids, but I grew up watching my Dad shower my mother in love, and gifts when they could afford it, on my birthday. It didn't really make sense to me when I was young, cause I wanted gifts," He chuckled, making me smile.

"But I realized why he did that. My mom had to go through carrying me for 9 months, and birthing me, which was a scary thing back then. Sometimes women didn't make it. So when you gave birth to our kids last year, I told Steve that I wanted to do something for you each birthday. He thinks it's a great idea, but I have a feeling you will protest if you weren't given warning," He said, looking nervous. I stayed quiet for a moment, realizing, I wasn't the easiest person to surprise, or buy gifts for. I did put the children first, especially because this was their first birthday, but I knew this was dear to his heart, so I smiled softly, and gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"I will love and accept any gift you choose to give me. This means a lot to you, and I can see that. I won't get upset. It's actually extremely sweet of you to think of me, today of all days."

"You gave Steve and I the greatest gift, we just want to show you how grateful we are. We don't always, and since you've been away, and it's been hard on us all, we realize how much you do around here. Cook, clean, deal with the media, basically make sure everything runs without incident, make sure our food order is in on time and take care of our children without a single complaint. So from Steve and I, we are going to give you something later. It's not much, and it's definitely not enough for everything you do, but it's from the heart. Natasha and Bruce chipped in on it too," He said, watching my reaction slowly.

"Bucky, darling, it's okay. This is so unexpected, but it's nice that you guys keep surprising me with your 40's traditions. They make you, well you. And I would be a monster to deny you something that is so near to your heart. I promise I won' be mad. I love you," I smiled sweetly up at him. He gave a nervous smile, and let out a breath saying, "Thank God."

"Now, I have to met our surprise guest in the hangar, so I will see you later." I said, kissing him sweetly and walking out the door. I walked past our whole dysfunctional family, playing a new video game my Dad got for the kids against my wishes. It was just one and we were gonna limit it very carefully, but I still wasn't happy about it. Cameron texted me back saying that T'Challa's jet was making its landing, so I walked a tiny bit faster, Joey running from the common room to catch up with me.

Using the elevator instead of the treacherous stairs, I hoped Steve was down in the hangar. He said he wanted to see how far he could throw the football to Pietro. As the doors opened, I watched as T'Challa stepped out of his jet, and pointed him out to Joey. My doggo was excited to meet another person, so he ran to greet T'Challa.

"Well hello there," T'Challa said, bending down to shake Joey's paw. I had to give the SSR credit. They chose and trained a polite dog.

"Good boy Joey," I smiled as I saw a blur approaching us from the other end of the field.

"Sera, how's the cake?" The Sokovian grinned. I chuckled as I kept walking towards the Wakandan jet and said, "Waiting for after lunch. I'll whistle when that's ready too. But for now, can you help us. I can't exactly lift boxes."

"Heya bestie," I smiled to T'Challa as he greeted me with a hug.

"I will never get used to your strange American slang," He teased, pulling me into his side.

"Pietro, this is T'Challa, Crown Prince of Wakanda and a new ally. T'Challa, this is Pietro Maximoff, our resident Road Runner."

"Nice to meet you," Pietro said, extending a hand.

"And you as well," T'Challa nodded, shaking Pietro's hand.

"T'Challa!" Steve shouted as he jogged over, I started laughing as I realized his pants were covered in mud.

"You okay Darling?" I teased Steve as he made it over.

"Ha Ha. I slipped," He sighed, "We've set up some warning tape around the mud pit in the northeast corner."

"Ah, next to the stream," I giggled.

"What brings you here?" Steve asked, shaking T'Challa's hand.

"I got an invitation a few weeks ago from your lovely wife to the twin's first birthday. I felt as both an ambassador for Wakanda and a future teammate, I will be in their lives and should be here for all 'family events' as Sera has put it. And I thought this a good time to meet your team, as we will be working closely together in the future. It was a surprise for her that I was coming until maybe 5 minutes ago." He explained as he brought us to the jet's opening.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense. I'm glad you could make it," Steve said, smiling at me.

"Now boys, think you can manage the presents?" I smirked.

"Sure thing babe," Steve said, kissing my cheek and motioning to Pietro to help him with the presents. T'Challa pulled out his suitcase and I chuckled, "Let me guess, you flew yourself today."

"I had to sneak around the Dora Milaje to get to the plane, but yes," He chuckled as we all walked into the hangar.

"One of these days, those girls are going to catch onto your antics," I smiled as I showed him our training room slash hangar.

"And that other building is SHIELD, correct?" He said motioning in the general direction of the new SHIELD base.

"Yes. You'll meet the SHIELD agents at lunch."

"So, we can drop your stuff of first in your room, and then show you around. Guys, can you put those upstairs with the rest?" I said to Steve and Pietro, who nodded and split off from our tour guide.

"ARSENAL," I said as we walked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Prince T'Challa is our guest for the weekend. Please ready the biometric scanner on Guest Room One."

"Ready Ma'am," She said as we stood outside the door to T'Challa's room. I motioned for him to place his hand on the hand scanner. After doing so and the scan completing, ARSENAL replied, "Welcome Prince T'Challa. Should you require anything, please let me know."

"I knew you had an AI, but not to this degree," He exclaimed, impressed.

"She runs the base, I just fine tune certain things," I smiled as he opened the door.

"There should be fresh towels in the bathroom, and ARSENAL can set the water temperature for you. Your neighbors down the hallway are Wanda and Brock and on the left is Maria and Loki."

"Is this the same Loki that brought the Chitauri invasion to New York?" He said, skeptically.

"He was under the effects of the Mind Stone. Thanos tortured him until he decided to give up and control Loki through one of the Infinity Stones," I explained, "He's really great when you get to know him. He' been taking care of my horses since I've been away and pregnant."

"If you're sure," He said, almost amused by the situation. I rolled my eyes and said, "On with the tour, and then I have to start our salads for lunch."


	112. Chapter 112

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! It's late by 6 days but here it is! No new update until the 9th though. Enjoy this one :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create with her existence.

* * *

T'Challa was greeted warmly by our crazy family, and welcomed to join the festivities. While no one was watching, I snuck to the kitchen to check my phone for any messages from my future twins back in Vienna. Nothing yet, so I sent off a quick message, hoping they got my video.

Instead of waiting for a reply, I pulled out the ready salads from the walk-in and started setting the table. I already had the plates there from this morning's breakfast, but I was waiting on my Dad and Pepper with the pizza. Just as I heard a Quinjet approaching, I wondered if it was them, until I got a text from Pepper saying they were almost there.

All at once I heard the SHIELD agents making their way towards the kitchen, stopping to join the craziness in the common room.

"ARSENAL, please alert me the second my father's Quinjet arrives," I said quietly, moving the salads and their spoons to the table.

"Arriving in approximately 53 seconds Ma'am."

"Perfect. EVERYBODY TO THE TABLE!" I yelled out the doorway. As I went to grab the juice jugs from the walk-in, Steve came up behind me and took them from my hands.

"Suck up. I was told to be on my best behavior later," I teased him, and he smirked.

"It really does mean a lot, to both of us. Be a good sport about it, at least for Bucky, please?" He said quietly as the rest of our family came in.

"I already would have been. It's really sweet, and I thank you for the warning. You know I hate surprises," I laughed.

"Which is why we told you. Natasha just wanted to hand it to you with no explanation."

"Well, thank you in advance. Whatever it may be, I will love it."

"Grandpa!" The twins said as Dad came in with 10 large pizza boxes from the kid's favorite pizzeria.

"Okay, I can't see my grandkids, so could you take these?" Handing the boxes to Bucky, who chuckled at the way the kids tackled my Dad. Bucky set them out along with the other 5 Pepper was holding.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Kids eat first, and then pregnant women. Don't pout. We all know you are going to fill up on cake," I smirked at Bucky's sad face.

As everyone dished himself or herself and conversation started up, I watched Scott put his arm around Hope and whisper into her ear. She blushed, and went back to her conversation with May about the kids training. T'Challa was having an in depth conversation with my father and Bruce about our project with ARSENAL, and most of the agents were conversing about an upcoming mission with tracking the Watchdogs. So when I tapped Bucky and Steve's shoulders to help me with the cakes, Bucky's mouth was full and he looked confused. Steve dragged him along though as I gestured to the walk-in.

Grabbing the lighter, I followed them into the walk-in, where Bucky quickly kissed me and grabbed my butt out of sight of everyone. I squeaked, "Why?"

"Because you have a pert little bottom. Can't wait to redden it a bit tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed and fanned myself a bit, "We can discuss that later."

"I wouldn't be opposed," Steve said grabbing a handful for himself.

"Control yourselves," I laughed.

Lighting the cakes, and making sure they had a good hold on them, I opened the door and started singing.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang slowly, as Bucky and Steve walked out slowly with the cakes. Everyone caught on, the kids seeing the cakes and lighting up with glee.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang, leading the rest of our family.

"Happy birthday Elijah and Callie, happy birthday to you," We sang in semi unison.

"Happy birthday darlings," I said, kissing each of their cheeks as Steve and Bucky set their respective cakes in front of them.

"Pictures!" Jemma exclaimed, snapping a couple of just the kids and their cakes, and then one of the five of us.

"Okay, continue," She said, jumping out of the way for everyone to view them.

"So, do you guys know why we use candles?"

"No," Elijah said, looking at the flame in question.

"It represents each year of your life, and when you make a wish and blow out all the candles on your cake, your wish comes true. But only if you don't tell anyone, not even each other. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Callie smiled up at me.

"Okay, think really hard," I whispered. It was as if they knew before I asked them, because Elijah took Callie's hand and they blew out the single candle on each of their cakes. The room erupted into cheers as they looked on, taking in the details on their respective cakes.

"Mine's purple! And it's got butterflies," Callie said, entranced by the purple buttercream.

"Mine has a light saber!" Elijah said, looking at the very carefully designed cake, with a navy background, and a light blue light saber.

"What can I say, I need to pass on my geekness," I shrugged to our family.

"Those are amazing," Wanda said admiring my work.

"Where did you learn to decorate Sera?" Jemma asked

"I picked it up on a mission. A friend of mine in Vienna, his sister owns a bakery and she needed an apprentice. It was the perfect cover for me, and I picked up some new skills." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't a professional, but I could hold my own in decorating.

"I always thought you had our birthday cakes flown in," Daisy said, as we started cutting up the cakes for everyone to get a slice.

"Nuh uh. I wasn't allowed off base, remember? I needed to pass the time somehow," I teased, passing another piece off. The conversation seemed to drift to other subjects. All the kids were finished quickly, too excited to watch Callie and Elijah open their presents. So all the adults took their pieces into the common room, where the kids settled on the soft carpet rug, talking animatedly about what they could have gotten.

Steve and Bucky were handing them to the kids, telling them who they were from and to thank them after opening them. Basically all the 'Avengers' chipped in for bikes for the kids, and my eyes almost bugged out when I remembered we hadn't taught them how to ride yet. Our SHIELD family got them bikes for when they were bigger, more meant for teenagers. Natasha got them separate presents as their godmother, and I was happy it wasn't more video games. I was upset when I found out it was paintball guns.

"Meant for tactical use only. Training for them. Plus we already had some. We were gonna go out tomorrow, teach them the basics."

"They don't have the proper gear," I pointed out. Steve and Bucky calmly set down two more presents in front of the kids, trying to avoid my glare.

"We were coerced," Bucky mumbled at Natasha's raised eyebrow.

"Actually you suggested it," She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't throw us under the bus," Steve said, irritated slightly.

"All of you know how much I'd rather wait until they were older looking. We all know you need maturity when handling a gun," I said lowly as the kids started opening their boxes. Sure enough, there was kids tactical gear with full-face masks. Sighing, I rubbed my temples and looked at T'Challa.

"Please tell me you didn't get them something dangerous."

"You'll see," He smirked. Rolling my eyes at the sarcastic Prince, I watched them thank their Dad's and then come over to thank me with a hug. I gave my best smile, knowing how one parents bad mood could affect a child's birthday. A few of my friends had parents ruin several birthdays during their early years due to squabbling at their parties.

"Wow!" Callie exclaimed, pulling T'Challa's gift out of it's box.

"Chemistry sets," Elijah said, as I looked at T'Challa incredibly.

"Safe for kids to use. I believe you have several chemistry majors here that can show them how they work."

"I would love too!" Jemma said, excited. I smiled at her and said, "You've just been assigned to teach them science in homeschooling."

"These look cool," Elijah said, pulling out a book from another box.

"There are a few books in there. One is a history of Wakanda, dating back to my ancestor, the first Black Panther. For a long time, these stories were passed down through word of mouth, and from village elders to the children. While you are not Wakandan countrymen, we are allies. We have learned about your culture..."

"And we should learn about yours. That is extremely thoughtful. I may borrow one of those books."

"The books are from my father." T'Challa said as the kids pulled out more world history books, science textbooks, and children's story book of Wakandan legends.

"And that's the last of the gifts for the kids," Bucky announced, before Natasha pulled something out from behind her back and handed it to the twins. They giggled and got up to rush over to me.

"Happy 'birth' day Momma," Callie smiled. Laughing at the pun I was sure Natasha put them up to, I graciously took my gift. Opening the envelope, I read the card aloud, "For the hard work that you do, for the love that you give, we wanted you to relax a bit. Because you can't leave to jet around the world due to your important work at the UN, we've set up a weekend of luxury at one of the finest spa's Vienna has to offer."

"Arany Spa Wein," I read aloud, from the enclosed gift certificate. All it said was pre-paid and pre-booked spa treatments. The list was extensive, showing my treatments in an itinerary, spread out over three days.

"This is too much," I said, realizing how much this would have actually cost them.

"We all chipped in," Dad said as I watched Bucky deflate a little.

"Thank you," I choked out, looking at my husbands first, and then the rest of my family, "This is a wonderful, thoughtful gift."

"It was all Bucky's idea," Steve said, wrapping an arm around our husband's waist. Getting up carefully, I crossed the small space to take his face in both my hands and give him all my love in a soft kiss. He smiled softly as I released him, saying, "You have more than earned it."

"Thank you. I love you," I whispered before I wrapped myself around him, Steve's arms surrounded me as well, trapping me between the two of them as I sighed contently into their hold.

"Okay, now what? Do you guys want to learn how to ride your new bikes?" My Dad said, and I chuckled.

"Well, bikes can wait until tomorrow. For now, there's a game of football to be played in 15 minutes," Steve said, and there was a chorus of male shouts of appreciation.

"Ladies, if you would like, we can have tea in the kitchen," I laughed, but I noticed a few of the women looked like they were going to refuse.

"Ladies are welcome to join too!" I heard Bucky shout as the crowd dispersed.

"Can we play Dad?" Elijah asked, Callie and him coming up to see if they were allowed.

"Sure thing bud," Steve smiled, "But let's go change into clothes that can get dirty. You're Mom will tan our hides if we get good clothes muddy."

"I will tan your hides if you track mud into the _base_ ," I teased, kissing Steve sweetly. Sighing, I moved to the kitchen to start a pot of herbal tea, and bringing out a platter of sweets I brought back from Austria, I found the pregnant women wandering in.

"Okay ladies, tell me all the latest gossip from the base. I've been out of the loop too long," I over-exaggerated.

"Seriously? There's not much to tell. Cameron found a girlfriend finally. It's Jemma's assistant Amber," Maria said, shrugging.

"Way to go Cameron," I chuckled.

"Brock went all Neanderthal on Wanda the other day for even going to training. She tore him a new one though," Daisy smiled, looking into her cup with a chuckle. Her smile dropped suddenly, and it piqued my interest, knowing this may be the time she finds out she's pregnant. Oh boy…. Six hormonal pregnant women on base!

I prayed to whatever God was listening that we had patience with our pigheaded men, and they had more with us.

"Phil won't let me walk over here without someone to make sure I don't fall. There isn't any ice!" Audrey said, exasperated.

"Natasha laid down the law with me about walking out to the barn by myself. Except I broke her rule last night anyways. Sometimes, I just need a few minutes away," I said, before sending off a quick text. Daisy's phone was thankfully on vibrate on her person, so it didn't register with the ladies as they continued talking. Asking Daisy for her help picking up the leftover plates in the common room wasn't taken as suspicious to the others, so I had a chance to speak to her without anyone eavesdropping.

"So, would you like to tell me yourself, or do I have to use my persuasion?" I joked. She stopped and gave me a look, one that showed how scared she really was. I remember it well, because that's how I felt when I found out I was pregnant at 17 to a one night stand.

"I took a test this morning. It was positive, and I don't think I can tell Tripp yet," She whispered after a few moments. Pulling her into a hug, I said, "You tell him when you are ready. It may take a few days to feel ready. But for now, you need to tell Dad. And then Helen, so she can give you a physical and blood-work."

"And I thought Jemma was a vampire," She joked halfheartedly.

"I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but you can count on me, okay? Sisters have to stick together," I said, pulling back to look in her eyes. She wiped them free of tears and laughed, "I don't want to be pulled off of fieldwork."

"Oh honey. Neither did I," I smiled, "But I will talk to Dad after you tell him. Just let me know when."


	113. Chapter 113

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back :) Won't keep you long, but I'm sorry it's a day late. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

The next morning saw me off, with Joey tucked under my seat. I was gonna spoil him at his new home, with a giant bed and good dog food. Callie and Elijah, the older ones of course, were going to be ecstatic to see him, as I hadn't mentioned the fact yet. My husbands barely let go of me all morning, and the twins were equally as clingy. I assured them that I was going to be home before they knew it.

Bucky's birthday had passed with me being in Vienna, so I gave him his belated birthday gift. I had tracked down his family and mapped out his family tree, along with records of his parents marriage, photos from his sisters wedding, and everything I could find that once belonged to Bucky before the war. There was a townhouse in Brooklyn that his family still owned and up kept, but it was meant for Bucky when his parents died. His sister had never given up hope, because they never did find his body. So when I contacted them, they were over the moon to actually reconnect with their long lost uncle.

Bucky cried in my arms for hours, thanking me for saving this piece of his past and his family. I wished I could do the same for Steve, but he already had a whole Smithsonian exhibit to himself, and we knew we were his only living family. He didn't need it, and was thankful that I was able to do it for Bucky, whose Winter Soldier memories still cropped up at inopportune moments.

So as I jetted off, with my doggo's head laid in my lap, I cried. Leaving them again after only a few days was horrible. It was bittersweet. On one hand, I wanted nothing more than to stay with them and never leave their sight. On the other hand, I was happy to go back to Vienna to see my _older_ twins.

After the three-hour flight, I was dropped off at the roof of my apartment. Joey was eager to be off the plane, but stopped to smell all the different plants I was attempting to grow. It looked like Callie was watering them, which I was pleased about, as I carefully pulled my rolling suitcase down the stairs. Joey waited for me at the bottom, allowing me to take the lead once I got there. Opening the glass door to the patio, I called out, "I'm home!"

Silence.

Joey immediately set to sniff out everything in the apartment, familiarizing himself with each item and their scents. I pursed my lips, thinking that the twins had to be out. It was around 7pm, so I wasn't worried. Getting my things to the bedroom to unpack, Joey hopped up on the bed and lay down contently.

"Only here. You get to be spoiled here, because you know Steve and Bucky wouldn't allow this back home," I said to him. He seemed to understand, because his eyes looked up and he huffed. Laughing, I took the small take out container and hurried it to the fridge to keep cool for the twins.

" _Made it back safely, love you guys. Kiss my babes for me XOXO_ ," I spoke as I typed the text message to the guys.

" _Made it back in one piece with my doggo. Would you and your father like to have dinner Friday night? My treat._ " I texted T'Challa, before hearing the front door open.

"I'm just saying, we need to be prepared to go back soon," Elijah's voice drifted down the hallway. Joey let out a small chuff before hopping off the bed and padding carefully down the hallway, with me right behind him.

"Oh my god, Joey! How did you get here?" Callie exclaimed, getting down to greet the golden retriever. Joey looked back at me, asking for permission, and I nodded.

Bounding over to her, he sniffed her hands, and held out his paw for her to shake.

"Your fathers decided I needed him here for protection," I said coming around the corner.

"Mom," Elijah said, hugging me tightly. Callie shot up and all but leapt into my arms, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I wasn't gonna stay away forever," I smiled, kissing each of their heads. Elijah's was a bit harder to reach due to his height.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but did you bring us something?" Eli asked, looking hopeful.

"I did and it's in the fridge," I smiled, as Joey found a spot to curl up next to a wall heater.

"It needs to be cold… it must be food!" Elijah exclaimed running for the kitchen.

"Eli! Wait for Mom," Callie chastised her brother as we walked to the kitchen slowly.

"It's cake! Wait, its…"

"So you do remember," I smiled sadly.

"My butterflies," Callie whispered, seeing which cake it was.

"I thought it would be symbolic, that you'd get a piece of your first birthday back," I explained, taking it and putting them on plates I pulled from the cupboard. The kids were quiet as I placed a single candle on both of the pieces and light them with my finger. As I turned back to them, I started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

"Happy birthday my darlings," I said softly as they took their pieces of cake from my hands slowly, "Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish," I whispered as they sniffled softly. Callie's eyes overflowed with tears as she looked over at Elijah. He nodded softly, giving her a small smile, before they both blew out their candle. Almost as if they could read each other's mind, like they had wished for the same thing before.

And I had a feeling that I knew what it was.

"Everything will be right again. I promise you both, you'll get a chance to live past whatever Thanos tries to throw our way," I said, cupping each of their faces with my palms.

They both smiled widely as Elijah said, "We trust you Mom. You've already changed a lot."

"Have you stuck you head forward to see what's changed?" I asked as they dug in. Callie nodded, "But I didn't see much. All that's different so far is that the White House attack didn't happen. It was London instead."

"Wonderful," I said dryly, "But ARSENAL's Defense Net was up?"

"Yes. For a short while. There was a solar flare that fried the main reactor and it shot that ripple effect to the other three. The failsafe didn't kick in. But you made it so Asgard's Bifrost wasn't able to pass through the net, meaning we couldn't receive the armies of Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim and Svartalfheim. They couldn't pass through. We were outnumbered and by the time the net dropped entirely we were mid battle and it took too long for the armies to amass. Thanos got all our whole team in one foul swoop, as we were responding to London's distress call."

"So instead of assuming the fight is on Earth, we need to scope out a place where we can take the fight to Thanos," I said, feeling my brain start firing on all neurons. Grabbing my tablet from the computer, I called Quill. He explained that there were a number of deserted planets, one he knew would support us earthlings for sure.

Sending off word to Thor via Jane's cell, he said that Asgardian's and their kin on the three other treaty worlds don't need oxygen like humans do, so they would all be fine. Now, I just needed the Nova Corp to approve the use of the planet, as well as having my Dad work with their engineers to design our own space craft. Quill was eager to help, as was Rocket, and before the night was over, I could breathe again.

"How about that?" I asked, looking at Callie. She cocked her head to the side and held up a finger, signally to give her a minute. I watched in amazement as she opened a portal with a single wave of her hand, and stuck her head through. I looked at Elijah, a worried expression on my face and he gave me a reassuring smile, "She does this all the time."

"It's much better," She called through the portal, "I'd need to do some recon to be sure, but this may work."

"Okay. I'll set things in motion. In the meantime, because I trust you both so much and I know the super soldier serums you have will metabolize things fairly quickly, how about a birthday drink?"

"Really?" Elijah asked, wondering if I had lost my mind.

"Just one, and besides, I was drinking much younger than you are supposed to. It's only fair. Plus I'm here to monitor you. Doesn't make it as much fun when Mom's watching," I winked.

"Alright, beer, or wine?" I asked, knowing both of them were skeptical about my offer.

"I'll try a bit of wine please," Callie asked softly. I smiled and turned to Elijah who said, "Beer."

Grabbing Elijah's beer from the fridge, leftover from Steve and Bucky's last visit with the kids, I set it down in front of him with the can opener. He popped the lid and took a sniff. Shrugging, he took a careful sip. Callie watched him cautiously, waiting for him to either decide he liked it or hated it.

"It's fair. Nothing special."

"Vodka, whiskey and scotch are much better. I hate beer, but you should wait until your fathers and I can talk about it before venturing into hard liquors… back in your present." I said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring a sweet wine for Callie.

"Okay, so, I swirl… sniff and then tiny sip?" She asked. I chuckled, "You've been watching me. Do I still have two bottles at dinner?"

"And another before bed while you handle with reports, and supply orders. And especially after you stopped breastfeeding Ollie. You claimed you'd been without for way too long," She smiled, before taking a deep sniff of the wine. She coughed a little and that was to be expected.

"It's okay. When I first got into wine, it took a while to appreciate it. Now I can have an Argentina Malbec and not even blink at the acidity."

"Ooh," She said, after her first sip, "That's not half bad."

"It's the sweetest wine I have. Meant to be paired with dessert, but just as good for having it with dinner. Man, I miss wine," I sighed, rubbing the protruding belly at my middle. It was worth it to help Bruce and Natasha. How many Aunts can say they were _this_ involved with the pregnancy?

"Well, right after you have Auntie Nat's twins, you can have all the wine you want," Elijah chuckled, before I noticed he was too comfortable drinking his beer now.

"Who snuck you alcohol?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He paused, eyes widening in fear, knowing he'd been caught.

"Uncle Clint…" He said slowly, before adding, "Callie's had beer before too!"

"You tattle tale!" She said, rounding on him.

"Okay, hold up. Before you kill each other, can I ask when this happened?"

"When we were officially 18ish, Uncle Clint took us out to his farm. I also didn't help that Ollie had just been born and you were figuring out where he would sleep, considering the apartment was only two bedrooms."

"Well, know that I know about it, I'm gonna make sure you are watched by Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint knows the consequences. It wasn't long ago that I was telling Cooper and Lila the perils of drinking. Least he could do was extend the favor," I huffed.

"Don't be too mad, Dad already, or rather _will_ , get on his case," Elijah said, finishing his beer.

"Can you do jumping jacks for me?" I asked, teasing him as I offered him his second and last of the night. In all honesty I was glad that they were out of the fridge. I had more room for food. Grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer, I asked, "Two more spoons?"

"Please!" Callie exclaimed, taking mine and digging into the Cherry Garcia.

"I'll pass. We had a big dinner," Elijah explained. They had gone out for groceries but instead thought to wait until I got home.

"I'll go tomorrow after session. I also want to take T'Challa and T'Chaka to dinner on Friday night, so I'll make something in the slow cooker for you guys in the morning. I still have to get Joey a bed and food," I sighed, as my doggo found a spot on my good couch.

"I remember you would have flipped if he did that on base," Callie said, staring at me wide eyed.

"This is like a vacation for him. He knows the rules at home, but here its different. Besides, he just had a long flight. Oh, can one of you take him out to do his business?"

"I'll take him," Elijah said, calling Joey over and taking the leash from the coat rack by the front door.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, as my phone buzzed. As I read, I heard the door closing, _We will. We'll call you tomorrow_.

After reading that I noticed I had another message, this time from T'Challa.

 _Father and I would love to join you. Where shall we meet?_

"7pm at Restaurant Le Ciel," I texted back.

 _We will be there. See you tomorrow morning. 9:30am._

"Oh goodie! You and Joey are my bodyguards tomorrow ."

"Mom, have you dealt with Zemo yet?" Callie asked after a worried expression came over her face. I felt my blood rush from my head, realizing I still had a loose end to deal with. Crap.


	114. Chapter 114

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. Pregnancy brain, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

Song used in this chapter is "Goodnight," by _Cher Lloyd_.

* * *

 _ **Callie's POV**_

"No, I need him found. He is planning an attack on the UN, trying to divide the Avengers... It's revenge! He lost his family in Ultron's attack on Novi Grad... I understand. I will do what I can from my end. Thank you President Thomson. I know the intelligence on him is minimal, but he nearly succeeded in an alternate dimension."

"I will bring over all the evidence from the other dimension's case, but it won't be enough to convict him. I need him to confess his plans. So we need to bring him in and I will get it out of him."

"Yes sir. Goodnight President Thomson," Mom said, sighing loudly as she hung up. She stayed calm for a moment before hanging her head.

"So, what priority is he right now?" I asked, watching as Elijah came back in with Joey. The floofy Golden Retriever sensed Mom's distress and ran up to place his head in her lap.

"On my list, priority two. On the UN's… well that will be decided by my committee in the morning before we decide how to proceed. Since he hasn't _done_ anything as of right now, we do things as if he was simply a threat, not a criminal."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring," I said, as Eli sat back down at the table, with a soft pretzel halfway done.

"Where did you find a pretzel?" Mom asked, looking around the kitchen confused.

"I stopped asking those kinds of questions awhile ago. If Elijah is hungry, he follows his nose," I explained. Eli went to speak, mouth full of food, but thought better of it when Mom gave him a look.

"There was a stand in the park down the street. Joey wanted one too," He said, after swallowing his food, "Now, who's a threat?"

"Zemo. ARSENAL has dedicated all non-essential power to finding him. She's hacking a few secure satellites to help. But we know he was planning to divide the Avengers. Doing so is what killed King T'Chaka, and several other people at the UN on another version of our world in the multiverse. It's what started the man hunt for the Bucky of the other dimension your sister and I visited."

"So he's gonna be a problem." Eli said, giving me a steely look. I flashed my eyes at him that we would talk later.

"Not if we get to him before he makes any moves. Tony and I talk. Mainly about our ideas for ARSENAL's defense Network and the shield. Things they can start on their Earth and be ready for their own invasion. It may not happen the same way it does here."

"Do you think you'll talk to him tonight?"

"No, I'm exhausted from the flight back and partially from the pregnancy. I really wish that I could sleep now. But I need to stay up another hour to start my own search for Zemo."

"Have ARSENAL and LUCY start now, and you can finish tomorrow. You had a long trip," Elijah said, noticing how Mom seemed to be fading.

"Didn't seem like that long, but my body seems to think it was," She yawned.

"Go get some sleep Mom. You deserve it. Plus you have an early morning tomorrow," I said as she nodded.

"Unfortunately, but yes, I do. Okay, I'll get ARSENAL running the search and-"

"Mom, go to bed," Elijah said, "You were about to go off on another tangent."

"Fine. It's like you know me too well," She laughed, kissing us both goodnight and padding down the hall.

"Love you," She called after I heard the tablet being placed on the desk in the living room.

"Love you too!" Eli and I said, before turning to talk. He raised a single eyebrow at me, and I nodded, gesturing to the rooftop deck. As we snuck out to the cool night air, I hoped Mom wasn't paranoid enough to bug her own apartment. But this was a precaution.

"When?" He asked softly.

"Next week. We don't have a lot of time, but after this, we need to go back. Mom's got it from here."

"What are the repercutions if we deal with this the way we want? Quietly."

"Better than if we let it happen," I sighed.

"Mom is in danger if we don't. Screw the laws of time travel those monks taught you. Steven was very specific that he can't tamper with what you do, but we can tamper with events he has dealt with."

"Well, in this reality, he's already had his accident, but not even gotten to Kamar-Taj yet. So I suspect he will have little opinion on the matter. And if the Ancient One herself shows up to stop us, we will take that as a sign."

"So, you know where he is?" Elijah said, looking out over the city.

"Doing recon in Russia. Looking for the book," I whispered, watching him get the same look as Dad; jaw set and ready to do a necessary evil in the name of Mom's safety.

"He's not getting it. Only we know where it is. And besides, it won't work anymore since Mom dispelled the trigger words from Daddy's memory."

"But we know his plan Eli. We know where he's going to hit first, and we can stop it from ever taking place here."

He looked at me and said, "If you knew we had to stop it, why tell Mom about Zemo? You freaked her out over something we have handled."

"I just need her and T'Challa to be on guard, in case something goes wrong with our plan," I explained, "And besides, its better I gently remind her versus her remembering suddenly and panicking even more."

"And she would ask questions if he turned up dead without any explanation."

"So we do it, tell her and then…"

"Go home, and prepare for war," Elijah said. The look in his eyes was one I had seen before, from Mom when she gets determined.

"For war. One we will win," I sighed, trying my very hardest not to show Eli what I was feeling.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nothing," I smirked, "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. He's going to regret messing with our family."

 _ **Sera's POV:**_

All was quiet when I woke up the next morning. Joey was snoring softly, but there wasn't a single sound elsewhere in the apartment.

Slipping out of bed, I pulled on my bathrobe, yawning loudly. Opening my door and padding down the hall, I opened the twin's door slowly. Both beds were made, bathroom empty, and there was a suspicious lack of noise from the kitchen. Making my way there next, I was immediately drawn to a note, hanging from a magnet clip on the fridge.

 _Mom,_

 _We had some recon to do. I promise we will be back tonight for dinner. Elijah wants your casserole, if you can. And we can bring dessert!_

 _Love, Callie_

Seeing her loopy handwriting made me smile, and then subsequently tear up at how grown up it looked. Steve must have taught her, because my handwriting looked like chicken scratch, and Bucky's wasn't much better.

My phone started ringing as I moved back to the bedroom to get changed for the day. Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I answered, "Steve? What's wrong?"

" _Hey. Nothing's wrong. I just needed to hear your voice. I just couldn't sleep, and I figured you were up by the search you had running on some guy called Helmut Zemo_."

"It's something I started before bed and left to ARSENAL to finish."

" _Oh, I hope I didn't wake you_."

"Of course not, I was up, checking on some stuff for work." I said, biting my lip, hoping he didn't prompt further.

" _Trying to be Superwoman, aren't you?_ " He chuckled.

"It's exhausting, but worth it," I teased back, "How are my babes?"

" _Good, both sleeping peacefully_."

"What's got you waking up at… 1:30 am?" I said softly, sitting down on the end of the bed.

" _I just miss you,_ " He said, letting his tenderness towards me seep into his voice.

"I miss you too. Only one more month of this, and then I will be home, and in yours and Bucky's embrace, for good."

" _I hope so. This is torture_ ," He huffed.

"Now Captain, that's a bit of an exaggeration," I smiled.

" _No. Bucky agrees. We barely wanted to let you go yesterday._ "

"The days will fly by. I promise," I whispered.

" _The team keeps me distracted so I don't sit around moping all day. Plus, Bucky has enlisted my help in teaching the kids._ "

"Tactical training?" I teased.

" _Actually, yes_ ," He chuckled.

"I was kidding."

"I _know. Unfortunately, it is tactical training, but defensive. Learning how to move quietly. Bucky's better at it than I am._ "

"Well," I sighed, "They are learning from the best, so I can't be mad. Just leave some training for me."

" _I will. Angel, I-_ " He paused, taking a deep breath.

"Yes Steve?"

" _I wasn't honest earlier. I had another nightmare._ "

"Wanda induced or PTSD?"

" _I have no idea. I just kept seeing us losing…_ "

"I can promise you, we won't. I've already talked with Peter about using another planet, one desolate, but able to sustain human life. We'd set up there with the infinity stones, luring Thanos. Earth is kept safe this way, and no lives have to be lost."

" _…That might help me sleep better. And maybe…_ "

"A song, or do you want to have some kinky phone sex?" I teased.

" _While both would be amazing, Bucky might feel left out_ ," He chuckled.

"So, a lullaby?"

" _Just until I start snoring._ "

"Okay. I love you Steve."

" _I love you too Sera. We'll all call around 2:30pm, your time._ "

"Sounds wonderful. Okay, you ready?"

" _Just laying back down,_ " He whispered as I heard sheets rustling. Once they had stopped and Steve sighed contently, I began to hum.

 _What if daddy was right?_

 _What if there's no forever?_

 _Would you kiss me goodnight?_

 _So that I could remember?_

 _Keep you frozen in time_

 _Like they do in the pictures_

 _And if I close my eyes,_

 _Would I still think of patience?_

 _Stay with me, don't disappear_

 _To tell the truth, I need you here_

 _I'm afraid, can barely breathe_

 _I need your words to comfort me_

 _Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?_

 _What if daddy was right?_

 _And I knew all the answers?_

 _they could give me the world_

 _But that wouldn't matter_

 _if the gates open wide, and made you an angel_

 _Through tears in my eyes, I'd save your seat at the table_

 _[2x]_

 _Stay with me, don't disappear_

 _To tell the truth, I need you here_

 _I'm afraid, can barely breathe_

 _I need your words to comfort me_

 _Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?_

And as I stopped on a soft note, I heard Steve's even breathing and smiled.

"Goodnight," I whispered, before hanging up the phone. Looking down at Joey, who was now fast asleep on my lap.

"Maybe I am a Siren," I joked to myself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So what did you all think of that? Leave me a review to share your thoughts :)


	115. Chapter 115

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. We come to the end of 'Future' Callie and Elijah's time with us, but goodbye isn't until next week. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Later that day, I had managed to get through my first day back at the UN. T'Challa and Joey got me through the day, easing my anxiety about Zemo, as my search wasn't hitting anything. As I put the casserole in the oven for dinner, I sighed and stared longingly out the window. My conversation with my kids was gonna be more one sided, if they didn't get home when they said they would.

A buzzing from my phone made me snap out of my train of thought.

"Hello?" I asked, after realizing it was Bucky's Caller ID.

" _MOMMA_!" I heard my twins yell loudly.

"Well hello my darlings! How are you being for your Daddies? Good, I hope."

" _We are Momma. We miss you already_."

"I know pumpkin. I miss you both so much. Just remember, only another month and we can be together for good. I promise."

" _That's what Dad said this morning to Daddy because he was upset._ "

"Upset how?"

" _He was crying_ ," Callie said softly, and I had to sniff back the tears that came to my eyes.

"You both know that I love you very much, and I love your Daddies with all my heart, just like they love me. It's normal for people who love each other to be sad when they are apart. No teasing Daddy, okay? You should just give him very big hugs and tell him how much you love him."

" _We weren't going to tease him, Momma. Dad told us that you are doing stuff that is keeping us safe._ "

"I am, and it is keeping you safe. You will understand soon why, because… well, as you may know, you guys are growing quite fast. And you'll be physically old enough soon to train with SHIELD, and under Aunt Daisy when you go through Terrigenesis."

" _Momma, what is Terregesis_?" My inquisitive Callie asked.

"You know when Momma discovered her powers? That I had wings?" They responded in the affirmative.

"Well, you guys might have powers too. But we won't know until we run a blood test on you. Aunt Jemma will do it for you. The process isn't painful, but it is a bit scary. Auntie Daisy can explain it to you. Tell her I said it was okay."

" _Daddy wants to talk to you,"_ Elijah said.

"Okay, put him on," I smiled.

" _Sera?_ " Bucky's rough voice asked, sounding thick with emotion.

"I miss you too," I smiled sadly.

" _I don't know if I can do this_ ," He whispered.

"Yes you can. We've made it this far, and if you think you can't take another month, how about two weeks?"

" _We'd come for a visit in a heartbeat_ ," He exhaled, as if in relief.

"No. I mean, I'd be home for good in two weeks, but don't tell the kids. The President and I decided that Mace can take over my duties, but I'll still be consulting with T'Chaka and dealing with the building of the satellite."

" _But Steve said a month is what you said this morning_ …"

"I may have asked to leave early. A family leave of sorts."

" _You're coming home?_ " He breathed softly.

"I'm coming home to you," I giggled.

" _Steve is gonna be just as thrilled as I am right now. Doll, thank you. It's been unbearable without you here, and Steve agrees_."

"Well, I still need to use my little 'birth' day anniversary present, and wrap up a few loose ends. But right after that, I'll be on my way to you."

" _So, do you need help packing the apartment then? Steve and I can bring the kids out and help_."

"No, I should be okay. I have muscle for hire with T'Challa's security team. If I need you to, I will let you know. Okay?"

" _Fair deal. I love you so much aнгел_ ," He said, as I heard the kids giggling in the background.

"Now, what's really going on?" I asked in Russian. He seemed to understand that I was allowing him privacy from the kids prying ears.

" _Not that I don't love Steve, I do, but I missed you so much these last few months_."

"You got used to having a women between the two of you, that now it doesn't feel right without one," I concluded.

" _You are way to intuitive_."

"Nope. I just know the two of you and what you've both confided in me. It's a shame that you can't be this open with each other, but with your wife that is away on business."

" _Ангел, I do confide in Steve, but it's been hard on the two of us, and our relationship. He can be a bit of a meathead,_ " Bucky sighed.

"And you can also be just as stubborn. Have you been together, just the two of you lately?"

He paused, and I took that as my answer.

"You are both suffering from a lack of intimacy, and filling that void with me isn't healthy for any parties involved. I suggest that during these two weeks, you make an effort, and I will tell Steve to do that same. Try to shove the kids on Wanda or Nat and spend some quality time together. No strategizing, no going over teaching plans for homeschooling, no other teammates," I said sternly. If you didn't lay down laws, they would do what they wanted to.

" _I feel like I'm turning into a woman. I don't ever remember it being like this when we were teenagers_."

"Being around women does tend to bring out either an increase in testosterone or estrogen in males. It's perfectly normal."

" _Fine_ ," He sighed, " _I'll do it_."

"Good, now put Steve on."

" _He's out running. Said he needed to clear his head._ "

"Buck, he's been having nightmares again."

" _The war?_ " He asked quietly.

"The one to come," I said, as I heard Elijah's yell in the background, " _Dad, what's this word sound like?_ "

" _Au Revoir,_ " Bucky said before switching back to English, " _It means goodbye_."

" _Au Revoir_ ," Elijah echoed.

" _Why are you speaking Russian Daddy?_ " Callie asked and I giggled.

" _Just talking grown up things with your Momma, that's why sweetie_."

Just as I was about to ask to talk to the kids again, the front door opened and I rushed out to the patio, in case the 'future' twins decided to call out to me.

"Bucky, sweetheart, I think you should get back to the kids, and tell Steve to call me as soon as he gets back in. You both need to sit down and talk to each other. I will not be a buffer anymore, got that?"

" _Yes ma'am_ ," He said, letting me hear the smile in his voice.

"Bucky, I love you so much," I choked, feeling my own tears sting my eyes.

" _I love you more Sera. Here, I'll let the kids say goodbye._ "

" _Bye Momma!_ " The kids said, nearly in unison.

"Goodnight my darlings. I love you so much," I said, as my tears fell.

" _Goodnight aнгел_ ," Bucky said.

"Goodnight my love," I sighed, before hanging up. I heard the door open as I wiped my eyes.

"Mom?"

"I'll be there in a second," I said, smiling at Callie. Her face showed she wasn't convinced by my smile, but retreated back inside. Taking a deep breathe, I mentally made a list of things I needed to talk to the twins about.

One: I was leaving in two weeks, but they could stay and use the apartment until they felt like they needed to return to their time.

Two: They really needed to tell me where they went, because as far as loose ends and missions, there was nothing they had to take care of in this time.

"So, who wants to fess up first?" I asked, smiling as I entered the kitchen. Elijah stopped short of reaching for a beer and said, "I hadn't taken one yet!"

"Not what I'm talking about. What mission was so secret that you couldn't let me know you were okay?"

Callie looked at Elijah and they seemed to come to an agreement quickly on telling me, because she then blurted out, "We dealt with Zemo."

"You _what_?" I asked, my tone even but deadly. They both looked down and said, "We tracked him down in Russia. He was looking for the book."

"The book? Of course he thinks that he could turn your father. He doesn't know that I de-programmed the trigger words."

Callie went on to explain how they needed to do this for me, because they couldn't leave me while he was still out there. She had him admit to his intentions, and subsequently had the Russian government arrest him on behalf of the UN. He was to spend the rest of his days in the Gulag.

"While I am happy he's away, I'm very disappointed in you two. You reminded me about Zemo, only to go after a dangerous man, by yourselves, and without even telling me where you were going. Do you realize what could have happened? If you had gotten yourselves killed, that would be it. No do-over, no time jump to reverse it. Dead. And I would have never known. Do you know how terrifying that is to me?"

"We just thought-"

"No, you don't get to think. You get to listen. I am pregnant, which means all my emotions are heightened, including my maternal instincts that are screaming at me to lock you two up until you leave for your own time. You don't get to pull this kind of shit with me in the future, do you?"

"No ma'am," They said softly.

"Then what possessed you to jump in head first, without back up? Without a way for me to know you were gonna be okay, or the option to get help to you if you weren't? You will both understand when you have kids, that the love I feel for you…. It doesn't matter that you have your younger selves in this time. It doesn't matter that you come from a future where I have died, as did your fathers. What matters is the overwhelming pain and suffering you would have put me through. It would have broken me, here and now. Do you understand that?" I said, crying freely as I continued to lecture to them.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now before I change my mind, you will go over every detail of this mission. Debrief, now."

I pulled the casserole out as the kids explained their mission. The book had been taken and tucked away months ago, but Zemo didn't know that. It was the perfect trap. I dished out their dinners and gestured for them to eat as I remained quiet. Neither of them made a peep during dinner, or as I took their plates away afterwards.

"Who do you report to? Phil or myself?"

"You, we report to you," Elijah said, setting his jaw.

"And what have I taught you about field work?"

"Everything you know. Interrogation tactics, stealth, blending in to our surroundings, and protocol."

"So, next time you go out in the field, whether it be back in your own time or not, what are you going to remember of this?"

"That we shouldn't have tried to do it alone. We should have run it by you, and even when you turned it down, we would obey orders," Callie spoke, clearly realizing the gravity of their actions.

"Correct," I said, sliding a tub of ice cream across the table to them, taking out three spoons.

"We are sorry Mom. We didn't want to worry you, and we thought it was better to deal with him, than leave him as a liability for you to deal with. We stopped whatever he was planning, well before it ever happened this way," Elijah explained.

"I get why you did it. I'm just disappointed in how you handled it. No more secrets. Deal?"

"Deal."

"On that note, we wanted to give you warning," Callie started, giving me a sad look.

"Now that the threats against the future are dealt with, and we know the war starts in space this time…" Elijah started but I cut him off.

"You're going home," I said softly, giving a sad smile to my twins. I at least raised them right. Not to be selfish, but to put others first.

"We are. Tomorrow afternoon," They said, as I sniffed back a few tears.

"Okay, so we use our time wisely tonight. No more punishment. How about a movie?"

"Sounds great," Elijah smiled, getting up and hugging my shoulders. I sighed, "You have your Dad's hugs."

"Well, now at least I can tell your fathers to come help me pack. I'm leaving in two weeks anyways."

"Early out?" Callie asked confused.

"Mace is taking over for me on some things, but I will still be in the loop about ARSENAL's Defense Net. But the main thing is, we will be together again. I know your father's desperately need it."

After that we set aside talk of anyone leaving, choosing to sit in front of the TV and binge eat ice cream while we watched old movies. I was so content that I hardly realized Steve didn't call me back.


	116. Chapter 116

_**A/N:**_ Hey all! I am so sorry that I didn't get this up on Sunday. It's been a crazy week. Well, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying the next morning. I cried as I made waffles, I cried as I took Joey out to do his morning business. I cried on the way to work and during our scheduled breaks. T'Challa wanted to take me home early but the kids insisted I needed to be at work. I was a mess.

"Mom, stop. You're going home to us, Dad and Daddy."

"I'm sorry. We just had so much time together, and I am going to miss talking to you like this."

"We will soon. It won't be years away." Elijah said, hugging me tightly.

"Just… promise me you'll come back if something isn't right."

"Mom-" Elijah started.

"Promise me. Even if I'm back at the base, we can figure it out."

"We promise," Callie said, enveloping me in a hug as Elijah released me partially. I didn't say anything else, but held each of them tightly.

"We can't leave until you let us go," Elijah chuckled, before swallowing loudly.

"Okay."

As I released them, Callie held out her hand to the open air above my apartment. With a flick of her wrist, she conjured a portal, widening it with her other hand.

"I love you two," I whispered as they backed up.

"And we love you. Time will fly by. Just enjoy everyday, and spend time with everyone," Callie said, a distant look in her eyes.

"Love you too Mom," Elijah smiled before he and Callie turned their backs on me. Taking each other's hand, they leapt through the portal.

And as it closed, I felt a peace, knowing that the future wasn't so bad that they had to turn around. Joey and I waited on the roof until I was sure that they wouldn't return. Logically, I knew that they would return to the moment or a few moments after they left, to ensure the flow of the space-time continuum. But when an hour passed, I decided I needed to move.

As I got up, I heard my cell phone ringing from inside. Walking quickly and nimbly down the stairs, Joey on my tail, I scooped it up in time from the kitchen table.

"Hello?" I answered, forgetting I hadn't looked at the caller ID.

" _Hey Angel_ ," Steve's smooth voice spoke.

"Hey stranger. I expected your call yesterday," I teased, picking up the kettle to pour myself a cup of herbal tea.

" _I got side tracked. Can you forgive me?_ " He asked sweetly.

"Always. Now, how can I help you?"

" _Bucky mentioned that you would be coming home in two weeks. Is that true?_ " He asked hopeful.

"Yes. And I was hoping that I could ask my big strong men to come help me pack."

" _We can be there tomorrow_ ," He said, his eagerness seeping into his voice.

"Wow there cowboy. Hold your horses," I laughed.

" _Actually they are your horses_ ," He quipped.

"Ha ha. I still have my spa weekend this weekend, and a dinner on Friday night with T'Challa and T'Chaka. So unless you find a sitter for Friday night, you should think about coming Saturday or even next Monday."

" _We can stay home with the kids while you go out. That's fine. But we really miss you and want to be with you right now if we could._ "

"Speaking of 'we', have you and Bucky sat down to talk yet?" I asked, redirecting the conversation.

" _…No._ "

"Steve, I think you should. Give the kids to Nat or Wanda. Better yet, May. Give her my blessing to start some martial arts. They are certainly not getting any younger, so it's about time we started it."

" _I don't know what to say. It's been hell on us without you here. We fight, a lot more than usual. I can't… tell him things like I used to. We don't talk anymore unless it's about the kids._ "

"Okay. So, how about, you guys get here as soon as you can and I'll be your mediator. But I refuse to be intimate with you two until you can be intimate with only each other. Got it?"

" _Yes ma'am_ ," Steve said, and I could hear the inaudible sigh in his voice.

"I mean it Steve. I'm not going to be used as a buffer for your fights and angry sex. I can't be right now, for obvious reasons."

" _That's just it Sera. We haven't…_ "

"I know. I asked Bucky," I said, sitting down in the living room, in my big chair. Joey jumped up and laid himself across my lap, as I rolled ym eyes.

" _Oh._ "

"Hey, like I said. We don't have to talk about this now. If you get the kids packed quickly enough, and requisition a Quinjet, you can land on the helicopter pad at my Dad's place."

" _I'll get packing right now. We'll leave as soon as possible,_ " He said, understanding we'd be having a hard conversation when they got here.

"Okay. Don't tell the kids. I'll meet you at Dad's, and it might be easier if we just crash there instead of trying to move them in the middle of the night."

" _Sounds perfect. We can be wheels up in an hour,_ " He said, as if this was a mission.

"Don't rush. Vienna isn't going anywhere," I laughed.

After cleaning up the future Twin's things from their rom, I drove to my Dad's place to wait. Joey and I waited patiently all evening for Steve, Bucky and the kids. I fell asleep on the couch on the covered patio, cuddled under a blanket, with my cup of herbal tea. Not very long after that, I heard the approaching of a Quinjet. Gathering myself and Joey, I ushered him inside, where I waited for the wheels to touchdown, and the engines to turn off. Checking my watch I noticed it was only after 10pm. They had made it in good time.

"Hey," I smiled, noticing the guys coming out of the hatch, each with a kiddo in their arms. For my only one-year-old kids, they sure looked like they were approaching 10 years old.

"Apparently they needed to nap," Bucky smiled, kissing my cheek as Callie was draped over his shoulder.

"You can't carry them everywhere," I teased, kissing him sweetly, and turning to Steve to greet him with a soft kiss.

"Go put them in the guest bedroom down the hall. I left the door open, so you'll figure it out quickly. Do you want me to grab a bag or two?"

"No need," Steve said as he held up the suitcase he was rolling behind him.

"Okay, put them down and we can then talk. This shouldn't wait any longer."

They nodded, going in the open patio door, and walking slowly down the hall. None of us could put this off anymore.

I sat down on the armchair, Joey curled up at my feet, and waited for the guys to come back. I was worried that there might be shouting, so I chose the room with the best soundproofing. Meaning I chose the one that was furthest away.

"Angel?" Steve said as the guys approached me.

"Sit, please," I said motioning to the couch in front of me. They both exchanged a look, before sitting down, about a foot of space between them.

"First, the ground rules. No yelling, no name-calling, no interrupting. We need complete honesty."

"Okay," Bucky said, in a small voice.

"Since I brought this topic up, I am picking Bucky to go first. Tell us both how you have been feeling since I left for Vienna at the end of December."

"To be honest, I feel like a teenage girl. Moody, feel like the rest of our family has it together and I'm hanging on by a thread. I realize how much Sera does and it scares me. Not only am I acting as the mother for our little family, but I feel like I'm being ignored by my husband. Steve is working with the rest of the team and I'm teaching the kids everyday. I don't feel like I can do anything fun, because I have to take care of the kids."

"My biggest grievence is that I don't feel desired anymore. I feel like all the passion is gone. But like I said before, I feel like a teenage girl. Because once upon a time, Steve and I couldn't get enough of each other. Now, there isn't a spark unless Sera is there. And I hate that. I want to be able to be with just you Steve, or just Sera, without feeling guilty. But even when I've tried, you say you are too tired, or you're busy. I feel like a housewife with a husband that is always working. Not to say you are a housewife Sera. You are the furthest thing from it," He gave a teasing smile.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts and feelings Bucky. I know it wasn't easy."

"Steve. How have you been feeling since I left for Vienna at the end of December?"

"I've noticed how much paperwork you did for us without complaint. I've been struggling to keep myself on top of it, as well as train the team, keep a positive attitude… and despite the… nightmares that plague me, sleep enough to function. I took on an aspect of your job I didn't expect. Maintaining a good public image means making sure we are flawless when we do have missions, and being a leader that takes responsibility for everything. Coulson has been my confidante about my stress, and assures me that it will get easier. It isn't."

"And I know I'm meant to help more with the kids, but I felt like I couldn't look away for more than a second without another mountain of paperwork being dropped in my lap. And when I said I was too tired, I truly was. Even when Bucky would fall asleep, I would lay awake for hours, worry and doubt clouding my mind. And when I could fall asleep, I did it on the couch, so I didn't wake you up Buck. The nightmares were getting worse. And when Sera came home for the Twin's birthday, I felt a huge relief. I was able to sleep through the night, but it came at the cost of putting her between us. Subconsciously, I knew that I was pushing you away, but you already had so much on your plate, you didn't need my problems," Steve sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

I was silent as I watched Bucky's eyes water, looking at Steve with a confused expression.

"What made you think I couldn't handle it Punk? You didn't even ask me!" Bucky said, making Steve look up at him.

"Name-calling," I warned teasingly, and Bucky gave me a sideways look.

"After hearing your side, I might have been partially right to keep it to myself. I didn't want you to think it was your responsibility. I felt that it was better to deal with it on my own."

"And look where that's got us," Bucky said, gesturing to the three of us. This had happened before, but I was the guilty party then. Now I got to be the voice of reason, at the right time.

"I wish you told me too. Instead of talking, you'd just walk out and go somewhere else. We lost connection somewhere," Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry that it took this to tell you how I was feeling," Bucky said softly.

"I am too. It was easier when we were teenagers," Steve gave a humorless chuckle, before looking up at me horrified.

"I'm not offended, if that's what you are thinking. I just know you won't talk unless someone else is in the room. Keep going."

"But Angel, you haven't shared. How have you been since leaving?"

"Honestly. I was depressed for awhile. I had nothing to keep my attention. I missed you two and the kids every minute I was gone. But I eventually found a task that required me to think, and it kept me preoccupied. I missed the paperwork from base, because this was worse. T'Challa made it bearable. Even though he has only been here two days, Joey was the best therapy dog. I would text Natasha in the afternoon to keep my sanity."

"I was worried about what this might do to our relationship, before I even left. I know how both of you operate, and I was aware it was going to be an uphill battle. The visits helped, but they put a bandaid on how we were all feeling. I was worried that I was just a buffer. It's not news to me that you two fight. But the way you do it is unhealthy. I didn't want to be the 'saving grace' of our marriage. That's a lot of pressure for one person."

"I'm gonna be honest, I had a thought yesterday. I never can, and never will choose between the two of you. I love you both so much, so if there was ever a split, I would choose the kids. I can't have one of you and not have the other. It physically hurts to think of leaving either of you, but seeing that hurt in one of your eyes would be worse," I said, as Steve sat up a bit. I could see he was thinking about what I said. I didn't mean it to be harsh, but truthful.

"I don't think it would come to that aнгел," Bucky said.

"I know, but I need you both to know that now. There won't be favorites, just my children."

They both seemed to realize I was serious, because they looked at one another again.

"Can you forgive me?" Steve asked, with wet eyes.

"Only if you can forgive me for not realizing sooner," Bucky smiled. Steve leaned in to kiss him sweetly, thumb rubbing over Bucky's five o'clock shadowed jaw before tangling itself in his locks.

"Angel," Steve said, after he released Bucky.

"Can you forgive us, for not talking to you sooner?"

"Always," I smiled, before Steve beckoned me over. I gently got up and stepped over a sleeping Joey, making my way over to my guys. They sat me down between them, wrapping me up in their arms. I felt their bodies shake, and started crying myself.

"I love you both. I know that you love each other two. People who love each other don't keep things from each other," I said, with a shaky breath.

"So, I need to get something off my chest," I said, knowing I was going to pay for this somehow.

"After I had been here two weeks, I was working at my desk when I saw a blinding light. Ducking behind the couch with my gun, I realized it was a portal of sorts. Not knowing who was coming through, I stayed hidden. A girl and a boy jumped through, both about nineteen in age, looking for me. They spotted me, but repeated that they weren't here to harm me."

"Sera, why didn't you-"

"I'm not done yet. Save all questions for the end, when you'll be too confused," I joked half-heartedly.

"They told me that I had to start ARSENAL's Defense Net that moment, or it wouldn't be ready in time. They gave me the date of the final battle, they told me how I died before we could get it up, because Thanos attacked the White House where I was speaking with the President. And how both of you died trying to defend our children, so they could escape with my Dad and Pepper to get to safety with all the other children."

"I watched you die, in footage that body cameras had taken of the battle. And I couldn't let that happen, so I fast-tracked the timeline for the Defense Net so that it wouldn't happen, and moved it to another planet so we could protect Earth."

"Those teenagers, were our twins, from the future where nothing went right. So they broke a time travel rule so that we would have a better chance. And they left right before you called Steve, to go back to us in the future we changed. One where they are safer and we have a better shot at winning."

"Time travel?" Bucky asked, a little confused.

"It's Callie's InHuman powers. She will have the power to create portals, time and space kind of portals."

"And Elijah?" Steve asked.

"Bulletproof, which I'm entirely thankful for. Has your serum infused with it to, so he's much stronger than he looks," I sighed.

"Okay," Steve said, nodding.

"Anyone else we should know about?" Bucky asked, still looking confused.

"No one else at this time. It could change the future if I told you anything that happens between then and now," I explained.

"Alright. Now that your secret is out, let's just rest. Since Steve has better dreams when you are here, let's all just go to bed."

"I'm surprised that was your first thought, and not getting her naked," Steve teased, leaning across me to kiss Bucky sweetly.

"Okay, I love you both, but I actually am tired. I had the long, emotionally exhausting day."

"Okay Angel, we'll let you sleep," Steve said, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me swiftly down the hall. I was placed on a large bed and immediately felt my exhaustion kick in.

"Goodnight," I smiled, pulling the blankets up to my chin and snuggling in. Steve kissed my temple, smiling softly at me.

"See you in the morning Angel," Steve whispered as I closed my eyes. My mind was telling me that I was gonna be in trouble tomorrow with them, but at least they would be too preoccupied with their own talk.


	117. Chapter 117

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! On time this week. The end of the chapter is a lemon, so after the line break about halfway. Enjoy guys!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to giggling from my sweet girl. Elijah must have been in the kitchen with the guys, because I felt another two impressions on the bed. At least they made up.

"Now, that couldn't be my Callie. She's at home with Elijah and her Dad's," I said, without opening my eyes.

"I'm here Momma," She laughed, as she jumped up onto the bed and snuggled underneath my chin.

"You are?" I asked, squishing her face and inspecting it, "You might be a very good dream."

"It's not a dream, Momma. Eli, Dad and Daddy are here too!"

"Are they really?" I asked, playing along.

"They are making breakfast!"

"No, it couldn't be. Your Dad's burn everything," I teased as I held her close.

"Momma! You're squishing me!"

"Nope, I'm hugging you close because I love you so much," I laughed, as she struggled.

"Momma!" She giggled as I loosened my hold a bit.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" I said, looking down at her confused face.

"Momma, are these your babies?"

"Ah. No, the babies I'm growing aren't mine. You see Auntie Nat can't have babies like I can. She can't grow them, but I can. So Uncle Bruce and Auntie Nat asked me to grow their babies for them. Do you understand pumpkin?"

"I think so. Auntie Nat can't grow babies, so you are for her. Then, what will these babies be to us?"

"Well, they will be my godchildren and your cousins. Your Dad's and I don't officially have any brothers or sisters, but we love our team so much, we made them our family."

"Auntie Nat isn't your sister?"

"Family doesn't have to be blood. They don't have to come from the same parents. Sometimes, when we choose whom our family gets to be, we get the best and most loving people to surround ourselves with. That's why I chose your fathers. It's why I chose Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat. They helped me become the best person I could be. And then we added, Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, and then Vision, Auntie Wanda, and Uncle Pietro and Uncle Loki. And then your SHIELD Aunts and Uncles."

"We have a big family," She sighed, and I had to hold back a laugh at her 'teenage' response.

"You can never have too much family. Now, speaking of family, did Dad and Daddy tell you guys that you are helping me pack to come home? We have two weeks here in Vienna and then we'll all be home for good."

"They did. I missed you so much Momma. Eli and I miss your cooking," She pouted.

"Ah, so you didn't miss my cuddles, or my kisses," I teased, tickling her tummy.

"Mommmmmmm," She giggled as I continued tickling her. I heard Bucky's chuckle from the doorway and stopped to look at him. His eyes reflected that his conscience was clear and he was relaxed. I knew their talk went over well, but it was good to see the result of their amends.

"Callie, you weren't supposed to wake your mother," He reprimanded gently.

"But I wanted cuddles, and I was getting bored waiting for pancakes," She said, with a good-natured roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Go wash up, let your Mom rest," He said, grabbing her off the bed and setting her on her feet.

"I'll be there in a minute pumpkin," I smiled before she nodded and ran out of the room. I chuckled and said, "So, I hope you are here for a good morning kiss and not to yell at me for keeping that little tidbit of info from you guys."

"No. Steve and I talked about that too. You did what you had to, to ensure our future and the probability of us winning. It wasn't like what your Dad did with Ultron. You went through the proper channels, got permission, and probably saved billions in the process," He said, perching on the bed and saying, "And yes, I'm here for a kiss."

His lips brushed across my own gently, as if savoring the taste, before his kisses traveled down my jawline and neck, towards my chest. I sighed as he placed a kiss above my left breast, just under my collarbone.

"Mm. You smell so good," He murmured, before groaning and pulling away, "I'm supposed to get you up for breakfast. But I'd rather have something other than pancakes."

"You can have me later," I winked, "I do have to go into work today."

"Just a quick taste," He said leaning in again, over my chest.

"Nope," I smiled, pushing him back lightly, "Can't leave out our other partner."

"Fine. I'll get out of here before I have a situation we have to diffuse," He said, taking a deep breath and getting up. Throwing the covers off, I shrugged on my bathrobe.

"Did you two spend any more time together last night?"

"Yeah," Bucky blushed slightly, "We used another bedroom though, so we wouldn't wake you."

"And?" I asked, happy for him. I felt like a teenage girl again, listening to gossip about my best friends guy.

"It was perfect," He smiled widely.

"What you'd been craving?"

"Exactly what I wanted. It helped Steve sleep too. I waited until he was asleep to go to sleep myself. He was out like a light in minutes," Bucky chuckled. I smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you Bucky."

"Of course, we couldn't forget our best girl," Steve's voice floated in from the doorway.

"Awe shucks," I teased, "And here I thought I was strictly for popping out babies."

"Never," Steve said, coming to wrap his arms around me.

"Did you sleep well?" I pressed gently.

"Thanks to you two, it was amazing. And yours Angel?"

"I feel like I overslept," I murmured against his shoulder, "But it was perfect."

"Let's go feed ourselves now that the kids have been dealt with," Bucky said wrapping his arms around myself and Steve's joined arms.

"Just a few more minutes, like this," I sighed, feeling content and whole for the first time in months.

* * *

It wasn't until after work that day that I realized how much happier I seemed to people. The woman I usually ran into at the grocery store noticed my smile, as did the check out lady, and T'Challa. He said he could practically feel the joy radiating off of me.

But the kids were so happy to have me around again. I cooked them a big dinner, and Steve and Bucky seemed to appreciate it the most.

"Jemma and Wanda are good cooks, but you are better," Steve sighed in content as Bucky put the kids to bed. We were cuddled up on our bed, back at the apartment, with Joey staying down the hall with the kids.

"Really?" I asked, with a chuckle. Steve's arms held me tight to his chest, being careful not to squish my belly.

"Angel, you are amazing. Don't you see it?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I blushed under his scrutiny, but he simply leaned down and kissed the coloring of my cheeks. His lips were soft and determined as he showed me his love and adoration in that one kiss. I felt myself pull him closer, craving his touch, and the intimacy of the moment.

I felt another hand that was not Steve's slip around my bust and kiss my neck, just under my ear. Sighing into Steve's mouth, I turned searching for Bucky's lips and was rewarded with his feverish kiss. As he released my lips, I opened my eyes to see two sets of blue eyes shining down on me. Bucky's eyes danced with mirth as he turned to Steve and caught him in a passionate kiss.

"Can we move this to the shower?" I asked, really feeling like I needed to get clean first.

"What do you say Buck? Should we wash our dirty girl?"

"Get her clean before making her dirty all over again," Bucky chuckled darkly, as I moaned.

"One of you please, touch me before I combust," I breathed, as Steve smiled feverishly at me. He didn't say a word, but scooped me up taking me to the bathroom, as Bucky tried to undo the fastener on my dress.

"Need to touch you ангел," Bucky said, as the water was turned on. Steve set me on my feet, and almost immediately my dress was on the floor.

"Ah," I moaned out as I felt fingers test my folds gently.

"Already wet, Angel?" Steve breathed into my ear.

"Always for you two," I sighed, as we moved underneath the water spray. I was surprised, but while undressing me, the guys had managed to undress themselves quite quickly. The next thing I felt was their hard, lean bodies pressed against mine as the water poured over us.

There was soaping, and soft touches, re-memorizing each others bodies. I was so worked up that before the shower was stopped, I felt the stirrings of a high. Breathing in suddenly, I felt the familiar rush of pleasure, accompanied by my legs giving out. Bucky caught me in time, gently easing me down with soft words, "We've got you."

"Why don't we move this back to the bed?" Steve said once I was wrapped in a towel.

"Please. Want to feel both of you moving inside me," I begged as they kissed my neck and shoulders sweetly.

"That can be arranged," Bucky chuckled, "I've missed it too."

"You want anyone in particular up front?" Steve asked, grabbing my butt firmly.

"Bucky up front, you in back," I giggled, feeling a little bolder than normal. Steve growled in the back of his throat, making my knees weak again as we moved to the bed. Towels thrown onto the floor, I waited for one of them to start preparing me for the double invasion. But before I could crawl onto the bed to await my stretching, I was brought into a searing kiss from Steve.

His lips were urgent and passionate, cradling my face in his rough hands as he thoroughly kissed me. As he pulled away, I felt a bit dazed. I'd never known Steve to be that rough and passionate while kissing me. Usually, it was Bucky who gave me fiery passion and Steve gave grounding love and adoration. I wasn't complaining, but confused as to where it was coming from.

"Mmm, what was that for?" I smiled as I felt Steve move behind me as Bucky handed him a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Because I was reminded that every day is precious, and you are to be cherished. Both of you," Steve said, pulling Bucky in for a searing kiss as well. I was touched by his heartfelt words, but watching the two of them was always hot. My moan stopped them short, and they turned to me with a chuckle.

"Our dirty girl is waiting Punk," Bucky whispered, giving my ass a quick smack. I yelped in surprise but hummed in my throat as I felt a soothing hand rub the area. And without warning, I felt a finger being inserted into my puckered hole, eliciting another moan from me.

"Feel this Angel, just let go and feel what we are doing to you," Steve breathed in my ear as he continued to stretch me out. I felt him pull me back to lie down on his chest, as Bucky gently trailed his hands over my exposed front. He was quick about testing the waters, and helping ease Steve inside of me. While we were only apart for three days, we were always careful. They never wanted to hurt me, especially now that I was so sensitive to everything.

But when I felt Bucky slip in, I sighed in relief. The feeling of fullness was palpable, as we joined hands and moved slowly at first.

There wasn't a rush to finish, but to savour and enjoy our intimate time together, kissing and touching each other tenderly. But soon, I felt the need to push them faster, like this sudden thirst for the earlier passion had returned with a vengeance. Bucky seemed to pick up on my restlessness. His next thrust knocked the wind out of me for a moment, as Steve bucked in response.

Without warning, the pace tripled, keeping me keening and moaning as my body was worked hard. Steve and Bucky both wanted me to finish first, because their hands reached for my clit at the same time, alternating between light pats and near frantic rubbing.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I approached the cliff's edge and went flying off into an earth shattering orgasm. I held tight to them both as I rode the waves, feeling their own following mine. They sighed and Bucky had to hold himself up by his shaking arms to keep from squishing my pregnant belly.

"I love you two," I smiled, turning to kiss Steve sweetly, and then sitting up enough I could grab ahold of Bucky's lips.

"I love you both too," Bucky smiled lazily, and pulled out slowly. Steve's responding hum of approval lead me to believe he was getting ready for a second round already.

"Now, go clean yourselves up and get ready for a riding," I snickered, watching them both go wide eyed. Steve gently lifted me off of himself to run to the bathroom and clean up, while Bucky chose to kiss a line up my inner thigh to lick my slit. Moaning, I said, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"You are dessert ангел," He chuckled. He was able to bring me another orgasm before Steve returned for his promised riding. And for the next few hours, we reconnected, physically, emotionally and spiritually. We returned to the strong foundation we built our relationship on, and re-established our bond. For the first time in months, I felt an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility. Everything was going to be alright.


	118. Chapter 118

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I took last week off without telling anyone. Had to go visit my best friend and my niece, and learn I was gonna be an Aunt again! Seriously though, we had a very relaxing weekend, and it helped me prepare my mind for the coming months, as by the beginning of September, I'll be a Mom myself. Long weekends are the best. _I got a review recently that I hadn't had a chance to respond to in the last chapter, so here it goes._

 _ **BlooAngels:** Thank you so much for reading. I know that the 'plural marriage' is not everyones cup of tea, so I really appreciate you following along. In regards to how I can keep my images straight with the story being so complex, it is a challenge some days. I have to re-read my own stuff sometimes, and think back to when I used certain details to make sure they are straight. I guess I should have created a flowchart or something. Well, a little late for that haha. But you asked how I could keep Sera from being classified as a "Mary Sue" character. That is a little more difficult to explain. In certain ways, she is me, or I am her. Like most authors, we use parts of our own lives to shape our characters. I used events of my own past and struggles I continue to deal with, to shape her personality and her sense of humor. I guess, for me, I've never seen her as Mary Sue, because she's so complex. She's got edges, and different sides to her, a darkness and a side of light, and I hope that everyone else can see that too. Now, I'm going to be a little more observant of how I portray her, but she empowers me in my own life. I get discouraged sometimes if I haven't gotten a review, or I get one that stings, but my best writing comes from my own struggles. I don't know how else to describe it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel , Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Any thoughts of going back to my normal schedule went out the window with my arrival back at base. My weekend getaway at the spa was the best treat, because as soon as we got back home, I was overworked. Natasha was on me to be walking at least 30 minutes a day, outside of walking around the base to get places. Bucky and I tackled the twins homeschooling, me taking more of the subjects he didn't understand. As they both took after the Stark side, they were wicked smart, and I had them doing high school pre-calculus upon returning. Steve and I got through the mountains of paperwork and government crap together, so he could breathe a bit easier. Maria, May and I were in charge of the supply orders now, with everything being bankrolled by my father, so it had to pass by Pepper last.

Daisy had told Phil she was pregnant and he shot Tripp the next time he saw him. Well, he hunted him down to do so and it was an ICER. Needless to say, Daisy had to come clean to Trip about why Phil was so angry he hadn't even given a warning. His response was hilarious, jumping around and shouting at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a Dad. It eased Daisy's anxiety about it. She was now among the ranks of SHIELD and Avenger women's pregnancy 'club'. Jane and Thor had done just as my future twins said; get pregnant and immediately get married on Asgard. So we were expecting 6 little ones within the next 8 months. I knew that Jemma might be freaking out there was something in the water, but I assured her that her time would come, on her terms.

We had a few weddings one after the other. Jemma and Pietro were married the beginning of May, with Loki and Maria following the next weekend. Audrey and Phil opted for a small ceremony with just Daisy, myself, Steve and May in attendance. Audrey was due the following month with their little boy, but Audrey wanted to wait for me to be officially back before the wedding happened. Much like Pepper, she was not a replacement mother, but a best friend in her own right.

Daisy and Tripp tied the knot after Phil and Audrey, as Tripp's grandfather just about tanned his hide when he heard that Trip knocked her up out of wedlock. Apparently some 40's traditions were not to be messed with. But Gabe Jones was overjoyed at the prospect of his first great-grandchild. Jacques, Dum Dum and Gabe were all in attendance at their ceremony, sitting with Steve and Bucky as I stood up as one of Daisy's bridesmaids.

That only left May to pair up with someone. I valued my life too much to try without her permission.

As the end of May neared, and Memorial Day weekend approached, Steve, Bucky and I wanted to sit the kids down and go over what the next couple months would look like. We wouldn't be doing any big vacations until after I was healed from this pregnancy, and they would be non-stop learning as much as they could, both in training and in school subjects. I wanted to give them all the information we had on Inhumans and their origins before they decided for themselves that they wanted to go through the Mist. Loki and Thor gave them history on the Kree and every race we knew of, to better prepare them for our coming fight. I could tell they were mature enough to handle it, because they kept asking questions, rather than get frustrated. Definitely took after me, because once you gave them a subject that challenged them, they wouldn't put it down until they solved the problem.

Quill contacted us only two days previous to tell us about their latest battle. How the Sovereign were after them, and that Peter had found his Dad, and had to end him only a day later. There was an incident in Missouri that coincided with his story. Jemma and Fitz went out with Trip to investigate, while Daisy and I ran backend at base.

So, after everything had gone down, Quill asked for a place to lay low for a while. We were happy to offer them rooms, as with the married couples, more had opened up. I invited T'Challa over for the weekend too, trying to make it a point to keep up our camaraderie and introduce everyone officially. And then we had two unexpected guests…

Earlier that day…

"Callie, have you finished your History homework?"

"Yes Momma. It's on your desk in the blue folder," I heard her call from her room.

"Elijah, have you- GAH!" I yelled, feeling an odd pain in my side.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Eli asked, coming into my room where I was folding laundry.

"I don't know. Call Aunt-" I yelled again, doubling over in pain. Well, this wasn't good.

"ARSENAL!" Callie called out.

"Miss Callie, you need to get your mother in bed. I have alerted Dr. Simmons and Dr. Cho, as well as Agent Romanoff."

"Okay," Callie said, as Elijah came to help me over to the bed.

"Eli, grab me some pillows," I breathed, trying not to concentrate on the pain.

"Momma, are the twins okay?" Callie asked me, helping me sit on the bed and swing my legs over.

"I hope so pumpkin," I smiled before feeling another stab of pain.

"Okay, Callie, remember this if I pass out. Tell Dr. Cho that it's my left side," I said, feeling my head clouding.

"Momma, you're scaring me."

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna get through this. Remember what I told you," I sighed, as I heard the door open as another pain hit. Moaning lowly, I felt my body being positioned by three sets of hands and voices overtop of my moans. My head was swimming in pain, worse than my own pregnancy, any wound I sustained in battle, but not as bad as absorbing the radiation from that bomb in Lagos.

I was vaguely aware of my body being lifted and placed on another bed, most likely a gurney for transport. Voices were trying to talk to me, and I saw Natasha's worried eyes stare into mine as we started moving. I felt another pain rip through and felt the wind knocked out of me.

"Sera, we need…"

"…. Babies in distress... C-section… not lucid…"

Okay, what was that?

"No time… cradle…healing…"

Now I was confused _and_ in pain.

"Sera! Look at me," Dr. Cho said, when I could breathe again.

"The babies are coming whether we want them to or not. We are doing a C-section because it will be faster to get them out safely. We are gonna use the cradle afterwards, but we need your consent."

"Nat?" I asked, scared. I didn't want her losing her babies, they didn't say if they would be okay coming this early.

"Helen says they are okay to come out now. Sera, this is your body. You need to decide."

"They can't stay in longer? Their lungs?" I asked, before another wave of pain rolled over me. I suddenly couldn't keep my breakfast down, and I was given a small bucket to throw up in by someone fast.

"Thank you Pietro. Go tell Steve and Bucky to get the twins, or warn them and you stay with the twins," I heard Jemma say.

"The babies will have had enough time for their lungs to mature enough, but we would keep them on ventilators. Sera, this is happening. Yes or no?" Helen said, making me listen to her words. I looked up at Nat and she said, "It will be okay."

"Then what are we waiting for? Christmas?" I joked, before another stabbing pain hit my side.

It was a blur after that as they prepped the medical lab for my emergency C-section. When the epidural went in, I was so thankful for the loss of feeling in my lower body. I could breathe again, but still felt movement around my pelvis and abdomen. Bruce came crashing through the doors and Natasha immediately sent him to put on a gown and gloves. I looked though the little window to see Steve and Bucky with worried faces. So I gave them thumbs up and a smile before Nat stole my attention back.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that I felt weight leave my body. A cry pierced through the noise in the room and I heard Bruce's muttered, "Oh my god."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"They refused to let go of each other," Nat said, smiling overtop the shield at her babies. I watched as Dr. Cho brought them over to examine them.

"Lungs sound strong. We will put them on oxygen to be safe, but I believe we have two healthy little babies, even at 6 weeks premature."

"Nat, you have your babies," I smiled at her, as she and Bruce stared in awe of their little ones.

"I do?" She said, letting her smile show, while happy tears streamed down her face.

"And you miss, get to sit in the Cradle to repair this," Jemma said cheerfully, as Helen moved to put the babies in incubators, only, they wouldn't let each other go.

I decided to succumb to my bodies demand for rest.

I woke to soft gurgling sounds coming from my right, and hushed voices on my left. I couldn't seem to open my eyes, and I hoped they hadn't shot me up with morphine.

"Sera?" I heard Steve's voice as a hand was slipped into my left.

"The babies?" I asked, as I became more coherent.

"Out and healthy as little oxes. They really want to meet their Auntie," I heard Nat's voice from my right.

"Water first please?" I asked softly, still not opening my eyes for fear of the lights. A straw was pressed to my lips and I sucked greedily.

"Names?" I asked softly,

"Niklaus James, and Anna Natalia," She spoke softly, taking my free hand.

"Strong names," I smiled as I tried to open my eyes.

"Don't fight sleep Sera. If you need to, rest."

"Nope. I can't feel any pain, so there isn't a reason to be asleep. Besides, I need to reassure Callie and Eli that I wasn't dying. They were a little freaked out."

"Bucky has them outside. We aren't gonna bring them in yet. Just to minimize the babies exposure to infection and bacteria."

Okay. Well, I think I should be well enough to get out of bed," I joked, and Helen smiled from the corner of the room.

"Yes, you should be. Go slow," She said, putting the bar down on one side so I could attempt to get out of bed. As my feet hit the ground, I realized I felt better than I did in months.

"Okay, when do I get to see my niece and nephew?" I smiled as I stayed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They are over here," Nat said softly, coming around to help me over to them. Since the cradle dealt with the emergency C-section, my body felt like it did before my own pregnancy. I felt my stomach lightly and said, "Wow, no need for a tummy tuck."

"Not that you'd need it anyways," Steve smiled at my joke.

"We calibrated the Cradle to help with the elasticity in your skin. It snapped back like a rubber band," Helen said as Natasha helped me into an armchair. She and Helen went to the incubators, being extra careful with the twins, as I waited patiently.

"Here is Niklaus," Helen smiled, putting him in my arms gently. He definitely didn't look like a premature baby, and Nat must have sensed my confusion at his weight.

"Takes after his Dad apparently. 6 pounds, 2 oz," She supplied while letting me get a look at him.

"Well, you are gonna be a big boy," I chuckled.

"And little Annalise, 6 pounds, 1 oz." Nat said, watching me as she placed my niece in my arms.

"Anna for-" I stopped, looking down on her with tears in my eyes.

"Named for her Aunt. We couldn't exactly name her Sera, but it was too perfect to pass up," She said, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Well, why don't we get a picture?" Steve said, as I kissed each of their little heads. Bruce came through with his camera, handing it to Steve with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, for being so accepting of this," Bruce said to Steve.

"Bruce, you are family. There is nothing we wouldn't do for family," Steve said, clapping his shoulder lightly and gesturing for him to go stand beside Natasha. She perched herself on the armrest of the chair I was in, looking down on her babies.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Steve said after looking through the viewfinder of the camera.

"I'm so happy," I lied, as Nat rubbed my back.

"After my period comes back, we are getting started on our next one," I joked to ease Steve's doubts of my statement, making Natasha laugh and Bruce chuckle. He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but snapped the picture anyways.

We took pictures, and Steve filmed a bit of our reactions, especially when our twins came in to meet them. Callie was so excited to be meeting them and Elijah was curious as to why they were so small. So, when I went to bed that night, I had a hard time letting go of them, but knew they weren't my babies. Bucky held me tightly as I went to sleep, knowing that it was hard for me to separate myself from the situation, as they had been with me so long.

"Make love to me?" I asked Steve and Bucky quietly as I could. I could feel the free fall into my depression like symptoms, and knew I had to keep myself from giving in. Helen said I was as good as new, so I wanted their comfort.

Wordlessly, they both agreed, nourishing my body and mind with their love. And as it ended, I couldn't help the sad tears that my eyes leaked. But Steve and Bucky refused to let me be upset as I drifted off, each telling me how proud they were of me, and how it would get easier.

Taking a shaky breath, I let go, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	119. Chapter 119

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I'm on time this week haha. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was hard to write myself, because of the underlying tones it had. It didn't really do anything for my own mental health, so this one is much lighter. Oh and full of steamy smut ;) I hope you like it. Next chapter is already written, so I won't be missing the update time next week. ENJOY!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABc, or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos I create with her.

Songs used in this chapter are _Gangsta_ by _**Kehlani**_ and _Dangerous Women_ by _**Ariana Grande**_. I do not own or make any money from their property.

* * *

The next month saw the weather changing again, and with it, a change in dynamic at the base. Steve and Bucky explained to Natasha that I needed some space from the babies, so I chose to make meals and then eat alone in the common room. Helen was worried that I was going through Postpartum Depression, but I refused to take anything for it. My own kids got all of my attention, or I was with my horses. Sunchaser enjoyed the fact I was able to ride him again. Callie and Elijah were in lesson with May one day when Steve pulled me away from my work.

He didn't say anything, but handed me a helmet, and my riding jacket before grabbing the keys to his bike. In a sense I was annoyed, because I was in the middle of figuring out a complex equation to do with the oscillation cycles of the power source of the ARSENAL Defense Net. On the other hand, I needed to feel something, other than the emptiness.

As he mounted his bike, I strapped my helmet on, and shrugged my arms through my jacket and zipped myself up. He held the bike steady for me to get on, before I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into his back.

He kicked off onto the gravel road leading away from base, as the engine roared to life. Whenever I had a stressful day when we lived in DC together, he'd give me my helmet and we'd just take a long drive into the countryside. Sometimes, it was whole weekend trips. So, I knew his thought process was about getting me out off base and getting some fresh air.

"Hang on," He said, as we turned onto the paved road. We took off at an intense speed, that I couldn't help but smile. The adrenaline rush felt so right after not feeling anything at all. Winding our way around the mountains, and next to rivers, I just breathed. I tried my hardest not to think, about anything. But Steve slowed down next to a riverbank, before stopping on the shoulder of the road. He didn't tell me to get off, but turned his head to me saying, "Sera, are you okay?"

"Steve, I'm fi-"

"Don't give me that. I know you're not Sera. Do you need to go see your Mom?"

His question broke the ice that was building up around my heart, and I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

"Sera," He soothed, setting the kickstand on the bike and hoping off himself to gather me in his arms.

"Steve, I don't know what's wrong with me," I sobbed. He just rubbed my back before picking me up and bringing me to sit next to the riverbank. The flowing water was a soothing sound as I tried to stop crying.

"Do you need to go see your Mom?" He repeated, in a gentle voice.

"No, not right now. I want to do this on my own," I sniffed.

"Sera, I've known you four years. In that time, I've seen you battle Chitauri, rescue the President and the White House singlehandedly from a Centipede soldier, give Bucky back his mind, design incredible pieces of machinery, give birth to our kids, battle Ultron bots and save civilians from all of that. You've travelled across the multiverse with our daughter, and helped us find you a way home, nearly gotten yourself blown up saving a whole marketplace from that bomb, and now you've given Natasha something she never thought she'd get after the Red Room."

"You are the strongest woman I have ever known. You've run head first into any fight, even if you weren't prepared, because you knew that it was right. You gave life to something Bucky and I never thought we'd get. It was only a dream for us, and it was only a dream for Natasha and Bruce. But right now, you don't have to be strong," He said, making me look up at him with teary eyes.

"We are all here for you. You are not alone," He whispered, as I felt my tears overflow once more. I ducked my head into his chest to cry and he lovingly held me to himself, resting his cheek on my head.

"You've been strong for so long. Let us help you," He breathed. I felt my heart give a painful tug, reminding me that I was shutting everyone out.

"I just feel like I need to distance myself. It hurts, but it's needed to make this easier in the long run."

"Do you know how often Natasha asks us about you? Every meal, she wants to know how you are, if you've been eating, taking care of yourself. She loves you so much Sera, and she doesn't want to see you like this. She wants to help. We all do."

"I feel like even with all my tools as a psychiatrist, I'm not equipped to deal with my own problems," I said after a long minute of silence, "I'm a mess."

"Not a mess. Human," He said softly, making us both chuckle.

"Inhuman, but yes, I get your point."

"Promise me you'll talk with her," He asked. I sighed, "When I feel ready."

He didn't push it, but continued to hold me as we watched the river flow. We sat for a few minutes more, as I got myself back to a place of peace. Looking up at him, I truly smiled, for what felt like the first time in over a month.

"What?" Steve said, giving me a funny look.

"Even when I don't think I need saving, you're there to catch me. It's just good to know I can count on you and Bucky. I love you," I whispered. He gently cupped my cheek and leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Always," He breathed, before continuing to kiss me deeply. I moaned as I felt him get excited at my touch, and boldly moved to rub the bulge in his jeans. Since the day of my C-Section, I hadn't been in the right place for intimacy, but they never pushed. Now, I was pushing. I wanted to feel something, and I was. I was feeling pleasure at the gentle kneading of my back from underneath my shirt, and a rush of hormones surging through my brain, like an addict finally getting their fix. It was only a second later that I pulled away to look Steve in the eyes. His were hazed over in lust, as mine probably were.

Giving him a naughty smile, I got up and pulled him into the trees a few feet from the bike. He seemed confused until I backed myself up against a tree, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Sera," He sighed as I rubbed my body along his.

"What you do you say Captain? Up against this tree?" I teased, and he groaned.

"But Bucky?"

"Bucky will understand, and he get some time with me tonight. Please Steve, I want you," I breathed. He didn't hesitate to start divesting himself as I popped open the fly on my jean shorts. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one could see us, he helped me pull them down my legs, kissing back up my inner thigh to send me into a frenzy. He ripped my underwear clean off my body, and picked me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He already pulled himself free of his boxers, and I let my head fall back as he slipped inside of my folds.

"Fuck," He breathed, as I slid down on his length.

"Oh god," I moaned as he pushed me back against the tree, and proceeded to thrust into me slowly. Digging my heels into his backside, he got the clue that I didn't want slowly; I wanted dirty.

I was glad we were out in the middle of nowhere, because I was moaning and screaming in pleasure, and Steve wasn't much better. Before I knew it, I was flying over the cliff's edge, with Steve following right behind me.

"I love you," Steve breathed against my neck. I panted, "I love you too," in reply.

* * *

As we got back to base, I was quick about getting back up to our apartment. Steve looked like the cat that ate the canary as he went back to his office with a wink goodbye, tucking my shredded underwear back into my pocket. I chuckled to myself as I cleaned up, and put on my dance shorts and a sports bra. One thing I hadn't done since the C-Section was dance. So I snuck my way up to my studio, and hoped no one saw me.

The room was dark and cool as I entered, and I sighed in content. Opening the curtains for light, I called out, "ARSENAL, lower it."

She responded by doing as I asked, as I set up my music. My feet were swollen from the heat so much that my ballet shoes were never going to fit, so I opted for barefoot and chalking to help with the sweating. I started out with light stretching, pulling my muscles for the first time in months. Starting on the floor, I used my arms as support as I pulled my legs up over my head into the splits above my head.

After a few moments of stretching and some basic moves to limber myself up, I grabbed the pole and began to walk up it as a song started.

 _I need a gangsta_

 _To love me better_

 _Than all the others do_

 _To always forgive me_

 _Ride or die with me_

 _That's just what gangsters do_

 _I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue_

 _I'm built for all the abuse_

 _I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

 _I'm good on that pussy shit_

 _I don't want what I can get_

 _I want someone with secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

 _I need a gangsta_

 _To love me better_

 _Than all the others do_

 _To always forgive me_

 _Ride or die with me_

 _That's just what gangsters do_

 _My freakness is on the loose_

 _And running all over you_

 _Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows_

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling_

 _You got me hanging from the ceiling_

 _Got me up so high I'm barely breathing_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go_

I was too far into my dance to react to the person that entered the studio, so I continued, regardless of the audience.

 _I need a gangsta (gangsta gangsta)_

 _To love me better (love me, love me better better, baby)_

 _Than all the others do (they do, they do, they do, oh, oh, oh)_

 _To always forgive me (always forgive me)_

 _Ride or die with me (ride or die with me)_

 _That's just what gangsters do (do, oh)_

A slow clap resounded as I stopped in the Russian Layback pose. Looking over at my intruder as I hung upside down, I smirked, "See something you like?"

"Thought I was going to have to wait a while to see that in person," Bucky said softly, approaching me as I dismounted the pole gracefully.

"Well, I just felt like I needed to clear my head, and I was also kind of in the mood for seducing you."

"Steve told me about your little romp in the woods," He smiled, pulling me close.

"Oh, he did? Well, I knew that you were missing me too," I said, wrapping my leg around his hip. He wasn't expecting it, because I felt his arousal jump at my movement.

"Here?" He asked, confused.

"Yes," I breathed, before saying, "ARSENAL, privacy mode."

"Yes ma'am," she said as haze came over the window on the door and the large wall window. I heard the door's electronic lock and said, "Okay, we are safe now."

"Sera, I've missed you," He said, running his hands up and down my back.

"I've missed you too," I said, as I felt his abs from underneath his t-shirt. I was laid on the floor as he continued kissing me senseless, moaning as I writhed against his body. He was touch told me how hungry he was for me, and something about his hold on me told me it wouldn't be gentle. He pulled back as I stopped straining, a slow smile forming over his face as his eyes changed.

"Seraphina," he breathed, making me shiver. The Soldier had come out to play.

"Since you're being so obedient, what can I do for you, before I take what I want?" He said, turning my chin for me to look into his eyes.

"Whatever you would like. I'm yours," I whispered, reaching for the pole behind my head and gripping tightly. His eyes darkened further that I was giving him complete control. An animalistic snarl ripped its way up his throat, before pushing my sports bra up and over my head. It tangled around my elbows before he gave up and went to taste my skin. I whimpered as I felt his tongue roughly trace my nipple.

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

"You taste like sweat, and sex. Couldn't bare to wash the scent of Steve off your skin, could you?" He said, as he nipped down to my shorts.

 _Nothing to prove and_

 _I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

My shorts and panties were thrown to the side, as he spread my knees for me. I heard him groan, before the sound of his buckle hit the floor.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

His fingers, ever so lightly, traced my opening, making me shudder in want. He lifted my hips and flipped me so I was on my knees. As I gripped the pole above my head, he slid into my awaiting heat, growling as he did so roughly, over and over.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

I was spent, as my orgasm ripped through me violently, as Bucky continued his thrusting. His own orgasm made him quicken the pace, gripping my sides harder. I was sure I would have to explain those bruises to Steve, but it would be worth it.

"You are perfect," He said, coming down from his high. I snuggled into his chest as he lay down next to me on the floor.

"No, that was perfect," I chuckled, realizing I would have to disinfect the floor now.

Worth it.


	120. Chapter 120

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a lemon at the end, but you guys should like the reason :D Hope you guys have a great week. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

When I finally managed to get the studio cleaned, Bucky and Steve ambushed me for another round in our shower. So, even while I was sore, I still had to make dinner. Making my Mom's famous enchiladas was easy, and I could do it in my sleep now. The kids were done with their martial arts lesson, so they chose to do their homework in the kitchen while I supervised.

So, everyone was a little confused to see me actually eating with everyone else. Nat froze for half a second, before I gave her a small smile. She returned it with one of her own, and sat down to eat with Bruce. Niklaus and Anna were obviously sleeping, as she had the baby monitor within her line of sight as the meal went on. The team, both Avenger and SHIELD were excited about some down time that was scheduled for us.

Obviously the more pregnant women wouldn't be able to leave, but for some of them, it was still early on enough that they could fly to their destination. For Steve, Bucky, myself and the kids would be going to Disneyland, not that the kids knew that. Steve and Bucky were major Disney nerds, and I was an adrenaline junkie, so I was more excited about all the rides we could take the kids on.

So, when I felt sick during dinner, I was alarmed. Excusing myself slowly, I managed to make it back to our apartment before I felt the need to pray to the porcelain goddess. There wasn't anything I had eaten that would have set me off, but I didn't want to take a risk of being sick on our trip. Waiting until the guys were back with the twins, I used going out to the barn as an excuse to pass off homework checking to them.

"Helen?" I called out, trying to keep my nerves under control.

"Sera? Are you okay? Any pain from the incisions?" She asked, coming around the corner.

"No, that's all perfect. I just threw up, and I want to make sure it's nothing I can pass to the kids," I said, as she sat me down to do a check up. She took my blood pressure, checked my eyes, tongue, ears, anything she could think of.

"Uh, hmm." She said after running a blood panel.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Sick, but not the kind you need to worry about passing," She said, before it all clicked in my brain. The timing was odd, but it made sense.

"Pregnant?" I said, feeling shocked.

"Yes. By at least 4 weeks. I've never heard of it happening like this, but its remarkable. You must have ovulated just within a week of your C-Section," She explained, sitting down across from me. I put a gentle hand on my stomach and said, "Expected date?"

"Mid February. Sera, do you need me to call Steve or Bucky for you?" She asked, touching my knee gently.

"No, thank you though. I should go tell them now before they figure it out for themselves. Thank you for doing this for me Helen," I smiled. My little Oliver was on his way.

"Take it easy. You may miscarry after the trauma of the C-Section. Rest for now," She said, handing me a fresh bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"I'll go take them now. Thank you Helen."

Walking at a brisk pace back to our apartment, I was smiling the whole way, until my hand was grabbed and I was tugged into an empty office. I didn't even see my kidnapper before I was put in a chair.

"Okay, I've waited long enough for an explanation from you. You ignore my texts, you don't sit with us at dinner, and the only times I see you are when you are ducking down another hall to avoid me. Steve and Bucky said to give you space, and I did. _Now_ , I want answers," Nat said, laying down the law. I nodded, "You deserve them."

"So, what happened?"

"You know how you teased me about kidnapping my children for yourself, back when they were first born?" I said softly.

"Yeah, but I was joking," She said, shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

"Well, I did think that at the time. And then when Niklaus and Anna were born, I didn't want to let them go. Ever," I said slowly. Her eyes softened, as I continued, "But I knew I had no claim to them. I'm their Aunt/Godmother, not their mother. So, a clean break was best. I was going through what Helen deemed Postpartum, so I had to distance myself. And that meant contact with you, because I didn't feel worthy to be your friend with those thoughts."

She stood there, not saying a word while I took deep breaths and focused on keeping my stress away.

"So this morning when Steve took me for a ride, he got me to see reason. I should be leaning on you all for strength, instead of trying to do this on my own. Besides, now I have extra hormones running through me that should help."

"In all our years, I've never seen you take medication for something like this, so this must be worse than you've let on," She said sitting beside me on the giant armchair.

"It's not medicated hormones," I smiled softly, showing her the bottle in my hands. Her neutral expression changed to joy as she looked up at me.

"Already? You guys don't waste any time," She joked, before taking my hand supportively.

"Only 4 weeks, so, fingers crossed," I said, before looking at her again, "I think this will help me. So it couldn't have come at a better time."

"Were you actually trying?" She asked confused.

"No, just apparently the Cradle is really good and tricked my body into thinking it was healed," I laughed.

"I missed you," Nat said softly, and I gave a watery smile in return, "I missed you too."

"Next time, you tell me. Don't do any of this Lone Wolf crap," She said seriously as I snuggled into her shoulder.

"Promise," I said holding up my pinky. She linked hers with mine, smiling, "So when is my next God child due?"

"Mid February. But I haven't told Bucky or Steve yet. I was on my way to do that when I was ambushed."

"Well, this means even longer until we can have a drink together! But for the best reason. What are you hoping for this time?"

"I just have this feeling that it's going to be a boy," I smiled knowingly.

"Either way, I'll be there. Unlike with Nathaniel. Traitor."

"Hey, you got your own little girl now. And Callie has been chatting my ear off about her ballet lessons."

"She's a natural," Nat smiled, and looked off as if recalling a memory. A cry sounded over her baby monitor and I smiled, "Someone needs you."

"Talk more later?" She asked, as she got up.

"Yes. I should go relay the good news to my husbands. Seems you are always the first one to know I'm pregnant," I teased, as we walked out of the office. She gave me one last hug, before fast walking towards her and Bruce's apartment.

Chuckling to myself and turning the bottle over in my hands, I continued my trek to my own apartment, where I heard Steve and Bucky helping the kids with a hard level on their video game. I smiled, and snuck up behind them, running my hands through their hair sweetly.

"Hey gorgeous, how were the horses?"

"I didn't even get there, but there is something I have to tell you guys before bed. Callie, want to come help me with Sun and Sweet Feet?"

"Sure! Bye Dad, bye Daddy," She said, kissing them both on the cheek and bounding over to my side. It was a quick trip to the barn, giving them feed, and letting them out to graze for the night. Callie was getting used to being around the horses, and wasn't afraid to approach Sweet Feet anymore. For only a couple months pregnant, she was ornery, but I contributed that to her feeling bloated and sluggish from the foal.

Sunchaser on the other hand loved getting visits from Callie, who always had an apple or carrot for him.

So by the time we reached the apartment again, it was the kid's bedtime. Because they had early morning training with May, we kept their 8 o'clock bedtime. They needed all the sleep they could. While they healed quickly like their fathers, they were still mentally exhausted after a long day of training and studying. So, Callie wasn't told to go get ready for bed, she usually did it of her own volition. That girl was definitely my daughter. I treasured sleep.

And in 9 months, I wouldn't be getting any. Right, I still had to break the news to the guys.

Once I was sure the kids were asleep, I changed into my sleep shorts and a hoodie of Bucky's and curled up between them on the couch as they talked about our vacation.

"So, we want all the classics first, and then the new stuff," Bucky said, using a tablet to mark out our trek around the park.

"And once we've ridden everything, we go back for the kids favorites," Steve said, going over said trek plans.

"Don't forget that California Adventure is right across the way from Disneyland. They kids will want to do all the Pixar stuff too. This trip isn't just about you two," I teased, pointing out the other park.

"Oh, right. We might have to skip certain things then," Bucky deflated.

"The kids might not want to do every ride, or might be too young for some content. So, while you guys do all your fun rides, I can take them to others. Cover more ground," I suggested.

"But we want to do things as a family," Steve said, giving me a look that said he didn't love the idea of splitting up.

"Well, there are gonna be rides that you guys are going to have to do alone," I sighed.

"Why doll?" Bucky asked, "You don't like the fast rides, or the scary ones?"

"I love the fast rides. Roller coasters, sudden drops, you name it. It's just… they don't recommend those rides for pregnant women," I said softly. It took both of them a full minute before they looked up confused and said, "Wait, what?"

I snickered at their unison reaction, before saying, "I'd rather not risk a miscarriage right now, because by mid February, we will have a new addition to our family."

"Really?" Steve asked, clearly overjoyed, and Bucky still looked a little lost.

"The Cradle tricked my body into thinking it was healed, and when that happened, I released an egg within a few days of the C-Section. So our night together was fruitful," I smiled, as I was pulled into Steve's chest.

"A baby?" Bucky asked, gently reaching for my stomach. I flattened his hand against it and said, "Yes."

There weren't words needed as the guys put down their plans for our vacation, and started loving on my body. All hands, all over, I moaned lowly as the heavy petting continued.

"Please, more," I sighed as Bucky's fingers snaked their way under my sleep shorts.

"Obviously. You aren't wearing any panties, so you knew this was coming," He chuckled as he played with my folds. Steve's hands had pulled my hoodie off, and were fondling my breasts underneath my tank top. One thing that hadn't gone away from the surrogate pregnancy was my boobs, and the guys absolutely loved them.

"Oh!" I said surprised as Bucky pushed two fingers deep into me.

"Bed?" Steve asked, clearly in discomfort from his erection. I tried padding him over his jeans, but he only groaned harder.

"Go get yourself ready punk. I want to give her one before we start," Bucky smiled.

Biting my lip to stay quiet, I felt him curl his fingers to hit my g-spot, and within a few minutes, I was flying over the cliff. As I came down from my high, Bucky scooped me up into his arms. Without me realizing it, both of them had stripped themselves, so I was the only one that was still in clothes. Bucky laid me down on our Alaskan King bed, allowing Steve to start disrobing me.

My tank top was pulled over my head and tossed aside as Steve began to play with my breasts again. Giggling at his giddy expression, I pulled my own shorts down to my knees, and said, "We've got to be gentle. Nothing rough tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin'," Bucky said, as they positioned themselves. And it was sweet, and gentle as they made love to me, to each other. I was reminded about how much they respected me, as they made sure I was tended to afterwards, getting me a glass of water and a washcloth to clean myself up with. Steve and Bucky would occasionally share a grin, almost as if they were having a conversation just with their eyes. But what I loved most of all, was how they both whispered to my flat stomach, about how excited they were for another baby and that they loved him already.

While they didn't know it was a him, but it was an unspoken rule that they shouldn't ask about the future. So they would know later in the pregnancy, but for now, I let them dream and wonder.

"Do we want to find out the father of this one?"

"I don't see a reason to. We know our serums are passed to the kids, so it would be the same with this baby," Steve said, as they both traced nonsensical patterns on my bare stomach, their fingers occasionally brushing.

"Why don't we leave this a mystery?" Bucky smiled, kissing my temple.

"What? The father or the gender? Because I have a good feeling I know the gender," I teased.

"Sera," They said exasperatedly, before joining me in laughter. It was the perfect ending to our day.


	121. Chapter 121

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter, featuring some pretty hot and heavy stuff in the barn. So _**warning**_ ; Lemon ahead.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

Song used in this chapter is _**Real Gone**_ by _Sheryl Crow_

* * *

There was an uproar as we arrived in Disneyland. The lines weren't long, but it was already getting hot on our mid June vacation. I lathered the kids up in sunscreen and doused myself in it, because I wasn't taking chances. There wasn't a whole lot of time between rides to re-apply, unless I wasn't going to be on said ride. But signing the kids up for the Annual Pass was a hoot. The cashier looked at me like I had three heads until she clued into their parentage. No way my twins looked to be a year and 3 months old.

We couldn't believe how long some of the lines were, so we devised a plan. Steve and Bucky went around getting all our FastPasses for the rides they wanted to take the kids on, and I took them on little ones that I could still enjoy. Mainly Toontown and Fantasyland stuff, except for the Matterhorn. We got the kids ears and Autograph books so they could have a couple more kidish memories, but they were approaching their early teens much quicker than I expected.

By summer's end, we would have 13 year olds. By my birthday, they would be of age to choose for themselves if they wanted Terrigenesis.

The kids rode every roller coaster type ride I wished, in my place, and even went on some of the sillier rides with me. They each got to go a little nuts at the merchandise shops on Main St, and I got a t-shirt that said, "Future Disney Addict," across my lower abdomen. There was a lot of pictures taken, and I even managed to get a pretty good shot of the kids during the fireworks show. So when we came home after a full week of Disneyland parks, the kids were too excited to get back to their schoolwork. It took a few days to get them back into the swing of things, but once they started their martial arts training again with May, they got the point we were making.

Audrey had her baby while we were away, but didn't want to interrupt our family time. So I got to meet my little brother almost as soon as we landed in the hangar. Little Bartholemew Phillip Coulson was so sweet, and with a full head of dark hair.

"Barry for short," Audrey smiled at me as I cuddled my baby brother. Daisy was quite taken with him too, so I imagined we'd be fighting to be his favorite sister.

But the real kicker was everyone seeing my shirt and reacting to the news I was pregnant. Natasha already knew so she let everyone congratulate me first, before giving me a welcome back hug. Dad was by far the most excited about the baby, proclaiming that this one at least had to like being in the lab with him.

I started to say that this baby wouldn't be anywhere near the labs until it was at least 15 years old, just like our rule with the twins. But of course, my Dad got an idea in his head and refused to hear anything else.

Wanda was due any day now, and Maria was overdue by two weeks, so Helen induced her to speed things along. So far, she was still walking around doing paperwork, business as usual, but Loki was following her 10 steps behind to make sure she was alright. So, while we waited on pins and needles for Maria's water to break, Wanda's did. And as little Vera Emelia was brought into the world, Halvard Nicholas decided he wanted to join the party.

Both were born within a few hours of each other, and Darcy was questioning if she wanted to be pregnant another month, seeing all the cute little babies. Fury was overjoyed to have his godson to hold officially, and I had to laugh at the fact that Loki and he would now be fighting to hold Halvard. Loki named me his godmother, which I was very touched by. So, while Loki and Maria were settling into their new routine with the baby, I was taking care of the horses full time. Steve didn't love that I was lifting hail bales by myself but Helen assured him that I shouldn't change my exercise routine, just in case. So, whenever I was in the barn, I needed to be careful and tell the guys when I needed something heavier lifted. Which is why I had called Steve away from his paperwork…

 _ **Steve's POV**_

I knew she had a good reason to ask me to come to the barn, and it wasn't for a romp in the hay. Sera had never asked for help with the hay, and I was glad. It made me itch, even with the serum helping my body fight it. I never understood how she could stand it, but she always wore long sleeves and gloves. Walking in, I heard her talking to the horses, as she brushed Sweet Feet.

"The vet says you should be let out to graze, so I will come out with you after Sun and I are finished training," She said lowly, picking clumps of hay from Sweet Feet's mane. I only knew what it was called because Sera had gone full cowgirl on us, explaining everything she knew about these 1500 lb. animals.

"Angel?" I called gently, not wanting to spook her or the horses. I was reprimanded several times for doing so.

"Hey babe. So, I need you to move some things for me," She asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"And? What is it?" I smiled, leaning against the stall door beside her.

"Barrels," She said in a small voice.

"Barrels? Like, metal ones? Or wine barrels?" I said confused.

"Like, the ones sitting against the wall outside. They were delivered last week, but I haven't had the chance to set them up. Now, I'm thinking I shouldn't' be moving them all myself," She said, setting the brush down on the ground and untying Sweet Feet from the crossties.

"Ah. Where to?" I asked.

"I've marked out the spots I want them, in that arena over there," She smiled, pointing it out. I looked out the open barn doors to see said arena and a small orange flag for every spot I was to place them.

"I'll get to work then," I said, kissing her forehead and going around the side. Lifting and placing was easy, and I finished just as she and Sunchaser came out. He was wearing his saddle, and bobbing his head along to the beat of the music Sera had put on the outdoor system.

"Wanna watch?" She smiled, as she passed me.

"Just to make sure you aren't doing anything dangerous," I teased. She mounted him, and said, "Just watch stud."

 _I'm American made Bud Lite, Chevrolet_

 _My momma taught me wrong from right._

 _I was born in the South_

 _Sometimes I have a big mouth_

 _When I see something that I don't like_

 _I gotta say it._

She had Sun wait for her signal, backing him up against the fence a bit. Once she gave him a good kick, he sped off, tearing around the first of ten barrels, and dashing towards the next one.

 _Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time_

 _Paying no mind to the signs_

 _Well, this neighborhood's changed_

 _It's all been rearranged_

 _We left that dream somewhere behind._

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

 _Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out babe, you've got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

I was mesmerized as they rocketed across the arena, just narrowly rounding the barrels. She looked so carefree as they moved in sync.

 _But there's a new cat in town_

 _He's got high-paid friends_

 _Thinks he's gonna change history_

 _You think you know him so well_

 _Yeah you think he's so swell_

 _But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

 _Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out, you've got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's looking for a way_

 _To get real gone_

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Uhh._

 _Well you can say what you want_

 _But you can't say it 'round here_

 _'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'_

 _Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong_

 _You didn't like the sound of that_

 _Now, did ya?_

She let out a laugh as Sunchaser took off towards the jumps she set up the week previous. He was obviously excited.

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

 _Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out, you've got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

 _Well here I come and I'm so not scared,_

 _Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air_

 _Look out, you take your blinders off_

 _Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

 _Ooh._

 _Real gone._

 _Real gone._

She came to a sliding stop next to the fence I was at, and said, "Well?"

"That was amazing. Didn't know my girl was a rodeo star?"

"Ha. Not yet. There's one next month and I've entered myself and Sun in the Barrel race. He's done amazing so far, and I'm fairly confident," She said, dismounting and coming up to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Is that safe?" I asked gently. She huffed and said, "It's not like I'm riding an unbroken horse. Sun is so gentle with me, plus we aren't in the ring with anyone else. I haven't fallen off a horse in years. Need I go on?"

"I just want to make sure you are safe, and the baby is as well," I said, holding her tightly to my chest.

"Baby and I are fine. Helen gave me the OK this morning to even do this. Says, as far as she's concerned, I could be riding until I was 5 months," She said as she started leading Sunchaser back to the barn.

"Well, I for one, hope you know your own limits. I trust you Sera," I said, taking her hand gently. She smiled up at me and said, "Thank you. Now, I'm gonna let them out to graze for a few hours. And in that time, I'm sure I can distract you from work a number of different ways."

I felt myself jump a little at the implied promises in her voice, and let myself watch her hips sway as she walked away from me. Smiling to myself, I continued walking, catching up with her as she laughed melodically. I helped her take the saddle of Sunchaser and hang it back up as she changed him out of his hackamore and into a halter. So, she shooed him out to graze before letting Sweet Feet out of her stall as well.

So when she turned back to me, I was expecting her to walk up to me. But she ran at me, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I must have looked surprised, because she giggled before ducking to kiss me sweetly. Holding her as close as I could without hurting her, I kissed her back enthusiastically.

"Upstairs? Or on my desk?"

"Upstairs, just in case someone walks in," I breathed heavily as she moved her lips to attack my neck.

"But it's like the woods all over again," She teased, and I groaned as she gently bit the skin under my ear. I shuddered as I thought about that day. We'd had some pretty intense sex before, but nothing had quite topped the feeling that we could have been caught at any moment.

"Against the stall door then?" She said, dangling the option in front of me. Moaning, I set her down on her desk, stripping off her shirt and then mine, before resuming our kiss. She giggled, unzipping my jeans and pulling me free enough. Hissing at the feeling of her fingers brushing along my length, I pulled her leggings down her hips as she lifted them, licking her lips as her eyes hazed over.

"I've been a bad girl Captain," She smiled wickedly as she kicked off her shoes and bottoms, "What are you going to do about it?"

So many thoughts ran through my head, but the one that stood out was too tempting, just like the seductress in front of me.

"I think you need to be punished," I said boldly. I had never spanked her personally, but Bucky seemed to find some enjoyment out of it.

"Please, I've been so bad. I need-" I shushed her with my mouth before bending her over the end of the desk.

"Do you need the crop?" She said, looking over her shoulder at me innocently.

"You'd like that too much," I said, swallowing thickly. I was loosing my nerve, so instead of letting her respond, I gave her a quick swat on her delectable ass. She squeaked in surprise, before moaning in pleasure.

Remembering how Bucky did it, I tried to alternate between hard smacks and light taps. She was keening and biting her lip through it all, clearly enjoying it.

"Captain, please," She breathed.

"I think you've had enough punishment," I managed to get out, pumping myself a few times to ease off the pain of being rock hard. I didn't think I'd enjoy that as much as I did. But as I pulled her panties down her legs, I took in my work. Her cheeks were red, flushed and I could still see a distinct handprint on her left buttocks.

"Hard and fast please?" She begged, as she flipped over. But before I could enter her, she got off the desk and bent to take me into her mouth. Hissing at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth around my cock, I bucked hard. She pulled me in further into her throat and I couldn't help but tangle my fingers in her hair.

"That's enough, or you won't get it hard and fast like you asked for," I said, pulling her off of me. She smiled up at me, and asked, "The desk or the wall?"

"Fuck it," I said after a moment, and lifted her up and onto my length. She gasped at the suddenness, but was cut short from her moan as I crashed my lips to hers and pushed her up against the wall.

Her tongue traced my lips as I began to thrust in earnest into her waiting heat. Her little moans were driving me wild, as she tangled her fingers through my hair, and clawed at my back. She threw her head back against the wall as I released her lips, and buried my face in her cleavage.

"Oh Steve," She gasped, as I changed the angle. The sounds she was making pushed me to the edge, and the way she was clamping down on me said she was close too.

"Look at me. I want to watch you come undone," I said, Sera doing as I asked. Her eyes never left mine as I felt her orgasm start. Her eyes widened and her breathing faltered for a moment before I watched her crash over the edge. Her body convulsed, walls tightening around my cock, and milking my own. As we both came down from that high, I watched her eyes flutter closed in bliss, and I felt a surge of pride.

"God," She moaned.

"Not God. Steve," I joked and she burst out laughing at my jest.

"I love you," She giggled, taking my face in her hands and kissing me senseless.

"I love you too Angel," I smiled, before lifting her off of me and setting her on her desk. I helped her dress, before tucking myself back into my boxers, and zipping up my jeans.

"God, that's been a fantasy of mine for awhile. And boy did it live up to my expectations! I was surprised you went along with me," She mentioned, as I checked around the corner, throwing my t-shirt back over my head.

"Yeah, surprised myself too," I said, thinking back over what we just did. I was hard again just thinking about it.

"Now don't go beating yourself up. I wanted that and I could have said no at any point, and we both know you would have stopped. I loved every moment of it."

"I wasn't Sera. I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed it too," I defended, helping her pull her shirt over her head. She smiled and hopped off of the desk saying, "Good. Because I want to see more of the Captain."

"You will," I smirked, taking her hand as she started walking out the front of the stable. Giving her belly a small rub, I sighed in content. I could do that again, just to hear those sounds she made.

Now I understood why Bucky liked it so much.


	122. Chapter 122

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! It' been a long time, and I'm sorry. I got a little caught up with unpacking our new place and taking care of my parents house at the same time. Plus like 10 animals. Anyways... HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW THOR TRAILER? It's AWESOME! Makes me wish I could incorporate it into the story somehow :P We shall see... For now, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos her presence creates :)

* * *

When I got into the kitchen hours later to start dinner, I watched Darcy, who was sitting in the common room reading. She was wincing in pain every so often, and I timed them secretly. After the mac and cheese was put in the oven and the salad prepped and left in the fridge, I called Helen and told her about my suspicions. She said she would come up with Fitz calmly to take Darcy down for an exam, but to expect her not to come easily. Apparently trying to get Darcy into the medical wing is like pulling teeth.

"Hey Darce," I smiled, handing her a small bowl of fruit to munch on.

"YAASS," She said loudly, before stabbing a piece of pineapple with her provided fork.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently, laying her book down with the bookmark in.

"Good, I think. Just feeling some back pain," She said, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Darce, do they feel like they are all the same, or are they getting worse?"

"Uh, worse, I guess," She shrugged before another wince.

"Darcy, I think you are having contractions. Dr. Cho and Fitz are on their way here. Let's get up and meet them halfway," I suggested, and she kind of gave me a weird look.

"No freakin' way," She said, astounded that she was feeling contractions.

"Yes, and the sooner you get your butt down to the med bay, the faster we can check on your boy," I smiled, before I wanted to hit myself. I hadn't heard if she had told anyone the gender, or is she even knew herself.

"Hey, it could be a girl," She smiled, and I was able to school my face before she realized I was panicking.

"I have a good feeling it's a boy, but we will see," I chuckled, helping her stand up.

"We have names for both, but we wanted to be surprised," She said before another contraction hit her. She moaned a little in pain, before Fitz and Helen came running around the corner.

"Darce, are you okay?" He said as I helped Helen move her into the wheelchair she brought up.

"Just peachy," She joked, looking up at Fitz with a pained smile. He kissed her forehead and said, "We are gonna take you down now, okay?"

"Please. All I want is to have our baby in my arms already so I can play with their chubby cheeks," She said, making Fitz chuckle.

"Darcy, if you need me-"

"Would you?" She asked, looking panicked when I didn't follow, "Would you come with me?"

"I can if you want me there. Don't want Jane there?" I said, texting Steve to come up and watch the mac and cheese.

"Jane is practically useless with this stuff. Love her to pieces, but she can barely feed herself, let alone help someone manage their pain," Darcy winced.

"I hear you. Okay, Just give me a moment to make sure that Steve isn't going to let dinner burn and I'll be there."

I waited until Steve came around the corner to ring the dinner alarm saying, "Kids should finish their homework after dinner, and I'll have a sandwich after I'm done with Darcy," I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded, "T'Challa wants to speak to you when you have a chance, but I'll tell him that Darcy is in labor and you're with her."

"I'll text him if I get a second. Did it sound urgent?"

"No, but I can never tell what he's feeling," Steve teased.

"He's my bestie for a reason. I can read him like an open book," I winked as I walked backwards down the hallway.

Darcy was moaning lowly in pain when I entered the medical lab, as Helen and her team set up a bed for her. Fitz was rubbing her back soothingly, saying that it wouldn't be too long now.

"It's a good thing you were watching Sera, she's already 6cm dilated," Fitz said softly as Helen came back into the room.

"Wow, that's impressive Darce," I smiled, helping her up and to move to the birthing bed.

"Shouldn't be more than another hour at the rate she's going," Helen said, as Darcy moaned, "Another hour?! I want this baby out. I want to hold them so badly."

"Darcy, repeat after me: My body knows how to have this baby, just as my body knew how to grow this baby."

"My body knows how to have this baby, just as my body knew how to grow this baby," She said, taking a deep breath.

"The more I relax, the more my body softens and expands," I said softly as she took another deep breath.

"The more I relax… the more my body softens and expands. Holy shit this hurts," Darcy moaned.

"Just breathe. It's not pain, its progress."

Darcy repeated all the affirmations I supplied her with, as Fitz wiped the sweat from her brow lovingly.

Helen asked me to help keep Darcy's knee up, as she suspected Darcy was almost ready to push.

"Almost there Darcy. Only a couple more minutes of the pain and it will all be over," Helen said, dropping the sheet over Darcy's knees.

"I feel like I need to push!" Darcy said, making Helen nod.

"And you will. Breathe in, and on the next contraction, bear down. Conserve your energy for the end. You will need it," Helen said as I moved to take Darcy's free hand.

"I heal fast, Fitz doesn't," I teased when she gave me a look.

"Right. Oh boy," She said, as her hold on my hand tightened.

"Bear down Darcy, you can do this," Fitz said supportively as she took a deep breath. I watched her face scrunch up in discomfort and she leaned forward slightly to help herself push.

"Okay Darcy, now," Helen said, as Darcy's hand squeezed around mine. She didn't yell, or moan in agony, which I was proud of her for. Her hand stayed tight around mine as she pushed, over and over again. And for 10 minutes, it felt like time was moving in slow motion. Darcy and Fitz were a good team, with him supporting her shoulders as she struggled to get comfortable between contractions, and her reassuring him that he would be a good Dad.

And then the bubble broke.

"Darcy, one more and then the head is out," Helen said, looking up supportively at her. Darcy smiled through her pain and took a deep calming breath.

"Give it all you've got girl. Slow and steady," I said as I felt her tense. And that last push was enough to bring out their beautiful little boy's head. Helen used gentle pressure as she pulled his shoulder free, and the rest of him slipped out with ease.

"Darcy," I sing-songed as she caught her breath. She looked up at me expectantly before I said, "You have a boy."

"A boy?" Fitz said, tears glistening in his eyes as Darcy's eyes widened.

"A boy!" She said excitedly as their son's first cries sounded. Fitz kissed her temple as she sagged against the pillows tiredly, reveling in their newborn's cries of life.

"A healthy baby boy," Helen said, placing him on Darcy's chest, swaddled tightly and face wiped clean.

"He looks like a-" Darcy said, as Fitz finished for her, "Jeremy."

"Jeremy Leo Fitz," She chuckled, fingering his cheek softly. I helped Helen clean Darcy up while Jeremy was held by his father for the first time. Once Darcy was settled again, I stepped back to let them have their family moment, but Darcy saw me and said, "Sera, wait."

"Would you do something for us?" Fitz asked.

"Anything," I said honestly.

"We talked long and hard about who we wanted for his godparents. But we always came back to you. We know you have your own kids, and several other babies here you are godmother to, and a new baby on the way. But if something were to happen to either one of us, or Odin forbid both of us, we want Jeremy to have the best. Would you be his Godmother?" Fitz said, as my eyes teared up.

"Me? What about Jemma or Jane or even Daisy?" I asked confused, "Aren't you closer with them?"

"We are, but you also brought Fitz and I together. You helped Fitz heal from the incident, and you made me feel like your own family, always. We know you would raise him like we would want, to be whoever he wants to be and with all the love in the world," Darcy

"I'm honored you guys. I will," I said smiling at the new family.

After the announcement had been made via ARSENAL, the whole base came down to see the new baby, and congratulate Darcy and Fitz. But when the excitement died down a bit, I stepped away to check my phone. Callie was at my side as I left the room, asking, "Momma, where are you going?"

"Just checking up on Uncle T'Challa. He called your Daddy and asked that I call him back when I had a chance," I smiled down on her, as I dialed his number. After connecting to the palace switchboard, I heard a voice ask me to wait while they connected me to the Prince.

"Sera?" T'Challa's voice sounded, as I heard the line pick up.

"T? What's wrong?" I said, picking up on his distress. I knew Steve wouldn't have heard the tone of his voice, but it was clear as day to me.

"It is my father."

"King T'Chaka? How can I help? I can be there in six hours."

"He is dying," T'Challa said, sounding resolved in his father's fate.

"Do you need me?" I asked, sincerely.

"I could not ask that of you. You are needed by your family. I simply wished to let you know myself."

"T'Challa, you are part of that family. _Do you need me_?" I repeated. Silence on the other end told me everything I needed to know.

"How long does he have?" I asked, motioning to Bucky and Steve I needed to speak to them. They nodded and separated themselves from the celebration.

"Doctor's have given him a week, but he could go at any time. His heart is failing and there is nothing he wants done about it."

"I'll be there by 10 am tomorrow morning. I promise T, I'll be there." I said, making Steve's eyebrows furrow.

"Thank you Sera. I will see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"King T'Chaka. His heart is failing and the doctors gave him a week. He's refusing treatment from what T'Challa has said."

"We've got the kids," Bucky said, putting a hand on Elijah's head, while Steve pulled me in for a hug.

"When would you be leaving?" He asked when I pulled away to dry my eyes.

"As soon as I can. I need to pack, and I don't know what would be appropriate for a Wakandan funeral," I said, as Natasha rounded the corner.

"Funeral?" She inquired.

"King T'Chaka's. He's got a week and I want to be there for T'Challa at the funeral as well."

"Send our condolences," Steve said, as Bucky brought me in to console me. Elijah hugged me tightly as well and said, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Buddy," I replied, kissing his head and trying to make sure he didn't see how that made me tear up more.

"Could you let Darcy and Fitz know I didn't just takeoff afterword? I need to be on a Quinjet in less than an hour," I explained.

"No worries, I will let them know. Just remember to pack your prenatal vitamins," She teased gently.

"Of course."

And without another word I nodded to the group and started fast walking back to our apartment. I heard another set of feet behind me the entire time, and knew I had a shadow in the form of my daughter. Getting to the apartment, I grabbed the biggest suitcase I could, and started pulling outfits from the closet. Callie packed up my bathroom things, without me needing to tell her what to pack. Quickly looking up Wakandan funeral ettiquitte, I knew I would need a black dress. But I was having trouble fitting into the ones I already had.

Deciding I would pick something up there, I threw in a comfortable pair of black flats, and a pair of black heels to be safe. Callie brought back my toiletrie bag and I double checked the contents before saying, "You are the best pumpkin."

"Uncle Loki asked where you were at dinner, by the way."

"All your Uncles need me today," I said sadly.

"Give Uncle T'Challa a hug for me please?" She asked as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Of course babe. Do you need one?" I asked, seeing how sad she looked.

"Please," She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What's wrong love?" I said holding her tightly.

"I just miss you. We usually would go out and feed the horses about now, and I was hoping to go for a ride. But Uncle T'Challa needs you. I'm okay."

"I promise, when I get back, you and me will have lots of girl nights. We can sleepover in the barn apartment, and go for long rides, just the two of us. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes," She said, drying her eyes and smiling at me.

"Okay, well I need to get going now. You be good for your fathers and remember to do your-"

"History paper, I remember," She smiled.

"I was going to say your Science project. Your Auntie Jemma takes her job as your science teacher very seriously. Remind your brother!" I said, as she pulled out her homework book.

"I will. Love you Momma," She called as I pulled my suitcase towards the door.

"I love you too sweetheart," I smiled, pulling my suitcase out the door and closing it tightly. I wasn't stopped on the way to the hangar, except for a very concerned Loki in the hangar, carrying my godson Halvard.

"I was surprised you weren't at the barn," He said, noting the suitcase with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. King T'Chaka is dying and T'Challa needs me," I said, still walking.

"How long will you be gone?" Loki asked, bouncing Halvard a little to keep him from getting frightened at the sound of a Quinjet ramp lowering.

"Probably two weeks at most. Would you mind-"

"They are in good hands. One less thing for you to worry about," He smiled as I leaned down to kiss Halvard's forehead goodbye. I placed a quick peck on Loki's cheek and said, "You are a life saver and I will babysit in exchange for this!"


	123. Chapter 123

_**A/N:**_ Heeeeellllloooo faithful readers! I have some explaining to do. on August 27th, I had my beautiful little boy, and since then I haven't had enough time to pump out a whole chapter in one sitting. I won't bore you with the details of my life as a new mom, but its a lot less interesting than Sera's. Anyways, enjoy this newest chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

As I landed the Quinjet, I watched a fair few of the bodyguards I knew in Vienna approach the craft. Exiting, I turned over my gun for inspection and let them search my bag. T'Challa watched from inside the hangar as the guards gave me the all clear. Pulling my suitcase behind me, I approached T'Challa slowly. He motioned for someone to take my bag for me, before I stopped in front of him. He gave a nod for the guards to leave him, and I waited until we had a bit more privacy to hug him.

I could feel his anguish through his hug, and I knew he would not cry in front of anyone but his family, so this was all the emotion I would witness for now.

"Thank you for coming," T'Challa said when we released each other.

"Always."

"I'll have your bag sent to your room when we arrive. Shuri is waiting to meet you back at the palace," He said, as I nodded and followed him to the waiting car.

"I wish it wasn't this occasion that finally brought me here to meet your sister," I said.

"I wish the circumstances had been different too. But for now, we give my father dignity about his decision and prepare for the worst."

"And grieve. It is okay to grieve T," I said softly.

"In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmed, they lead you into the greater elsewhere. Where you can run forever."

"That sounds very peaceful," I said softly.

"My father thinks so."

"When my mother died, I tried to find some meaning in her death. I knew it was coming for almost a year, but refused to believe in a higher power, that she would find 'peace'. But she believed. She didn't believe in God per say, or in any religion, but that our souls were connected in such a way that while I continued to love her, she lived on in me, and in the souls of those she touched. And now, knowing the Norse Gods that I do, I believe her soul rests among the stars, watching over my family."

"I think that it is comforting to believe they are in a better place, but for now, it just hurts."

"And it may hurt for awhile. But you have your sister, your people, who are all grieving with you. And you have our family as well. You're one of us, and we don't leave anyone behind."

"Thank you Sera," T'Challa said as I took his hand in comfort.

When we arrived at the Royal Palace of Wakanda, I was blown away by the giant panther statues carved out of the mountain. I was expecting stone and clay as the main structure. But I wasn't prepared for glass and metal nestled against the mountainside. It was like our base, but much grander in décor. As we walked through the front lobby a lot of heads turned and almost glared at me. As if I was not welcome.

T'Challa cleared his throat, before placing a hand on my lower back. I guess he had to convey I was his guest, because as soon as that happened, the glares stopped and I was suddenly treated with much more respect.

I watched my bag being taken down another hallway as we walked up the stairs, to a part of the palace that I concluded was like their medical wing.

"He didn't want to be in his own bed?" I asked softly.

"They doctors did not want to risk moving him. We have made him as comfortable as possible. Eventually before he passes, we must-"

"T'Challa," A voice said softly as we walked into a room in the medical wing. I looked over to the source of the voice to find a woman that had to be related to T'Challa.

"Sister, this is Sera. Sera, my sister, Princess Shuri," T'Challa said, using his good manners to introduce us.

"It is good to finally meet the woman T'Challa has gone on about so much."

"It's an honor to meet you Your Highness. Though I wish it wasn't this situation that brought us together for the first time. My whole family sends their condolences and prayers to you," I said, giving a small head bow towards the Princess.

"Thank you Ms. Stark. I am glad that T'Challa has a friend and teammate like you, that would be here for our family at such a time," She said, smiling softly at me.

"He honors me with his friendship, this is the least I can do for him and your family."

"Father is awake. He is asking for you," Shuri said. I lingered back as T'Challa made to walk through the doorway to another room.

"Sera, please join me," T'Challa said when he noticed I hadn't followed. I hadn't wanted to assume I was welcome in the room or that T'Chaka was up for visitors. Following silently behind him, I first noticed the lack of machines in the room. A single heart monitor and an IV drip were the only things present. I saw an oxygen mask held loosely in T'Chaka's hand and him smiling softly in our direction.

"Ambassador Stark, a pleasure to see you again," King T'Chaka said, as T'Challa sat next to his father's bedside.

"King T'Chaka," I said, giving a curtsey and head bow out of respect, "T'Challa phoned me with your diagnosis and I got here as fast as I could."

"There are not many like you in this world Sera. Most would only sit at home at wait for news, not fly halfway around the world to be with a dying King's son when he needed her shoulder."

"I'm doing what I wished someone had done for me, when my own mother passed. 'T' needed me. I could hear it in his voice, so there was no option."

"I would rush to my friend, knowing he needed support as well," T'Chaka smiled, "That is what endeared me to you in the first place Sera. You were willing to risk everything to protect Earth, to protect our universe. You risked your credibility, your reputation, your life. That is why I wish our customs allowed T'Challa to marry a foreigner. You would have made a great Queen of Wakanda," T'Chaka smiled as T's eyes went wide.

"I am flattered by your words, but there would still be the matter of my two husbands and children back home," I teased.

"Ah yes, that pesky problem," T'Chaka laughed.

"Father," T'Challa said, blushing lightly. It was funny to see the stoic Prince flustered.

"Relax T, he's allowed to tease you," I smiled.

"Why do you ruin my fun?" T'Chaka smiled, to which I replied, "I am sorry that I speak the truth."

"I assume you've come prepared?" He said sadly, reminding us all of the reason we were in the hospital wing of the Royal palace.

"I wasn't quite versed in your funeral etiquette as I would have liked to be. I wasn't sure what color is appropriate to wear."

"We wear white for the death in the Royal family. Black is the color for our warrior, and none shall wear it when we celebrate his life." T'Challa was quiet after his answer, and I realized this was going to be hard for him.

"Son, may I have a moment alone with Ambassador Stark? Go find your mother."

T'Challa nodded his head, but gave me a puzzled look as he turned to leave the room. I shrugged my shoulder slightly to show him I had no clue why I was given a private audience, but I would find out soon enough.

As the door closed, T'Chaka cleared his throat and gestured to the chair beside the bed. I sat down as ladylike as I could as King T'Chaka spoke, "He is lucky beyond measure for your friendship."

"As I am for his."

"Sera, may I be frank with you?"

"Always."

"He will not show it, but he is ruled by his emotions for more than he lets on. I will not ask of you more than you can give, but-" He stopped to cough, which turned into a fit. I quickly poured a glass of water for him and helped him put his oxygen mask on until the coughing had passed. When it had, he took a long sip and said, "He will need you, as with the rest of your team, for guidance and support. I know my son loves me, and does not wish for the burden, which is about to befall him. But he knows that duty to his people come before his own desires."

"I know a bit of what that is like," I smiled sadly.

"You have been his confidante, and I can not thank you enough for the man he has become with your influence and love."

"You must pester him. He will try to take the brunt of his responsibility alone, as he must, but he will also put his own grief aside. He must be allowed to grieve, and I know he will not if he feels he has to jump right into his duties as King. He will be everyone else's shoulder, but he will not let anyone be his."

"I won't leave him alone. He is my best friend," I said, as T'Chaka smiled.

"I believe you. And I thank you," He said, putting a hand over his heart an inclining his head. I bowed my head in return, "Should I leave you to rest?"

"Just one more thing. It is not uncommon for Princess's to become Queens in our country. But I pray, with the upcoming war for our universe, that you will promise my son's survival."

"Even at the cost of my own life. I do not wish any of my family to die at the hands of Thanos, if I can prevent it."

"That is all I can ask for."

"Your majesty," A doctor said upon entering the room, and bowing in his direction.

"I shall take my leave now. We shall speak again soon," I smiled, bowing my head slightly and standing.

"Yes, very soon Ambassador."

Smiling as I turned, I walked quietly down the hall to find Shuri talking to a member of the Dora Milaje.

"Your Highness," I curtseyed, "Might I trouble you for the direction your brother went?"

"T'Challa asked me to take you into see our tailor to have a dress made for the funeral, and then to your room for a rest before dinner. I hardly get reasons to go into the city, so I jumped at the chance. This way we can get to know each other better," She smiled. I chuckled, "Well, I hope I am sufficient company."

"The Siren of the Avengers as my comanion for the afternoon? We will be the talk of Wakanda before dinner. We shall grab lunch while we are there, give them something to talk about," She laughed, and I realized why T'Challa might not be joining us. For one, he was a man, and even the guys didn't like to accompany me shopping. And he might be readying himself for the inevitable event that he will be King and all that entails.

Shuri was quite the chatterbox, but I didn't mind. She was grateful for my ear and wanted to know all about my life in America and the dynamics of our team. Explaining my marriage was not embarrassing for me, but I could tell she was confused until I noticed her skin flush in realization. She was eager to see pictures of my kids, and wanted to know all about my new baby.

We grabbed lunch at a beautiful café, and the Dora Milaje lingered back in the shadows. The tailor had been an interesting experience. As I had never been fit for clothes before, I was a bit blindsided by the requirements. Shuri wasn't embarrassed as I was measure in my under clothes, and explained what was needed in their native tongue of Xhosa.

I didn't catch any of what she was suggesting, but she assured me that it would be very respectable and flattering to my figure. I, of course held my small bump at that thought. It wasn't really there, but I had taken to being more careful lately and pretending it was there.

"She will have it done by tomorrow."

"Wow, fast service," I commented as Shuri hung up her phone, and the Dora Milaje escorted us back to our transportation.

"Well, we use her for all of our needs. She is the fastest seamstress. We are traveling to Necropolis the following day, so it must be ready in time."

"Necropolis?" I asked confused.

"It is the city in which all Black Panthers go to die. It is where we bury Kings, Queens and warriors. One day, there will come a Black Panther that will be King of the Dead, granted by the Panther Goddess herself."

"That's amazing," I smiled.

Shuri and I got along well on our trip, so much so that we were inseparable for the rest of the day. It felt like my attachment to Daisy, Darcy Wanda or Jemma. Like another younger sister.

T'Challa was annoyed that Shuri was monopolizing all my time that evening, so I politely asked if she could excuse me for the evening; so that I could spend some time with T'Challa.

As we sat in a large sitting room, with one or two servants, T'Challa sighed softly and said, "There isn't much to do around here."

"Well, my mother always said ,"You're a woman with a brain and reasonable ability. So stop whining and find something to do,"" I laughed.

"Isn't that a little insulting?" T'Challa smiled.

"Not in the least. My mother was the tough love type. She nurtured me by making me pursue my passions, and refused to let me quit unless I was sure it wouldn't help me. She let me know my own mind better, and I grew up better because of it. Probably why I am such a well rounded human being," I said sarcastically, shrugging my shoulders. T'Challa laughed once, which made me stifle my giggle. It may not be appropriate to be having fun before the King succumbed to his illness.

"You've hardly eaten," I said, noticing the food set out for us.

"Neither have you," He pointed out with an eyebrow raise.

"I'm not as hungry with this baby. More queasy."

"Is anything appetizing? I can send for different food."

"No, everything I had was wonderful. You have to remember I'm used to American food. Cheese is basically its own food group to us."

"Madam Ambassador, would you like some fruit or cheese and bread?" The butler asked me softly.

"A small plate would be lovely. Thank you…"

"Themba, madam."

"Thank you Themba. I have never been to a household such as this great one. I might embarrass myself by grabbing the wrong fork. I will be looking to you for guidance," I smiled.

"It would be my great honor madam Ambassador. I shall not let you down," He said, putting his fist to his heart and bowing, before leaving the room for the kitchens.

"The staff love you already. We were concerned that they would be rude to you as you are an outsider to Wakanda."

"My sparkling personality," I laughed.

"I don't think so," He teased back.

"Wow, rude!" I said, pushing his shoulder slightly from my place in my armchair.

"You struck the Crown Prince of Wakanda!" He said, sarcastically.

"You're damn right I did. And I will come back here to beat the daylights out of you anytime you need it," I smiled.

"My father-" He sighed, partly in aggravation.

"-knows you better than you know yourself. You feel like you can't grieve when you become king. Remember I'm a therapist, you tell me a lie you haven't already told yourself."

"Okay."

"You promise? Otherwise I'll have to come back and kick your ass."

"I promise, you abusive woman," He laughed.


	124. Chapter 124

_**A/N:**_ I'm amazed. I pumped out this chapter within hours of the last. Yay me! And then today I got another story idea for GOT, so I had to put it down before I forgot it. Yikes. The need to write built up over these past 5 months. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Basically, I wrote from my own frustration of how little my husband helped me at the beginning. Don't worry, he has been trained now, at least enough to put the video games down and help me. He is so loving with our son, and I love watching the two of them play together.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera.

* * *

T'Chaka died peacefully, with his family by his side. He last a few more days than the doctors estimated, specifically because he wanted to depart some wisdom on T'Challa. I was T'Challa's escort on the way to Necropolis, riding with the Royal family, dressed in white and adorned in a few Vibranium pieces of Shuri's jewelry. The next day, T'Challa's crowning in front of the Royal Court took place, with global media coverage. This surprised me, for two reasons. One, Wakanda was just opening its borders to select people. This would shine a light on them and their vast resources. And two, T was not the type for a spotlight.

But, T'Challa was firm in his belief that the world can no longer hide its secrets from each other. Thanos's impending arrival taught us all that life is too short and we can't afford not to be at arms length of our allies.

But when T felt he was ready, I loaded myself back onto the Quinjet I borrowed two weeks earlier, hugging him one last time.

"Call if you need us," I said, making him promise.

"I will."

"I've told Shuri to call me if she feels you need to talk. So don't be mad at her."

"I won't," He smiled.

"Stay out of trouble."

"No promises," He laughed as I back up towards the ramp. I waved goodbye as the ramp lifted and sealed shut. Sighing, I rubbed my stomach and climbed into the pilot's seat. Flipping on the instrument panel, ARSENAL booted up, saying, "Shall I autopilot our flight back? Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are worried you haven't rested enough."

"Actually A, I need the stick for awhile. This is as close as I get to the sky while I'm pregnant. Not allowed to use my other wings."

"Of course Ma'am. Shall I alert base of your departure?"

"No, I'll call in a few minutes. Thanks A," I said softly, waving goodbye once more out the window. T'Challa held a fist to the air, a salute, with the Dora Milaje and his security team following suit. I mimicked them, putting it to my heart. T followed my movement and smiled, doing the same. Lifting the Quinjet by vertical propulsion, I focused my sight back to the instrument panel.

Switching to forward thrusters, I shot forward still climbing in altitude, and the capital city behind me. With the wide-open sky before me, I hummed a little tune and called Bucky's number.

"Sera?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I'm coming home babe," I said, feeling my eyes water.

"That's great. Should we expect you tonight?" He said as I heard Steve's sudden wake up. I imagined that Bucky backhanded his chest, and I smiled to myself at the memory of Steve's sleepy confused face.

"Five hours. Should be there around for breakfast."

"Sounds great Angel," I heard Steve's sleepy voice say. Giggling, I mentioned, "When I get home, I have a couple things to talk to you two about, and then to Clint."

"What for?" Bucky asked.

"We can talk later guys. Just sleep," I smiled.

"M'kay. Love you," Bucky said.

"Love you too," I laughed, hearing Steve snoring in the background.

"Thanks for letting us know you're on your way. I still wished you had taken someone with you."

"I am perfectly capable to fly myself," I said, rolling my eyes at nothing.

"It's not the flying. To make sure you were safe. T'Challa said it would be okay, but the CIA alerted us to the presence of Ulysses Klaw in Wakanda. He's a little pissed for what Ultron did to him."

"He dealt in Vibranium and black market arms, I remember him from my SHIELD days. He isn't exactly a fan of me either," I said, remembering the 'interrogation' session I had with him a few months before I met my Dad.

"Well, that would have been nice to know."

"I can't always recall every detail from my life. Besides, I can warn T'Challa and his government will take care of it. He has more crimes against Wakanda, than his black market arms dealing will total up to."

"Okay, my eye lids are dropping," Bucky said yawning.

"I'll be home soon," I smile, "Just sleep."

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled.

"Smart ass. Bye," I whispered.

"Buh-ye." What an eloquent response, I laughed to myself as I hung up.

"Now will you allow me to Auto-pilot Ma'am?" ARSENAL asked me, and I could almost hear the tone in her voice. Overprotective AI.

"Yes A," I smiled, "Back to Base."

"ETA 5 hours and 13 minutes."

"Can we speed that up a bit?" I asked, pushing my seat back a bit to recline.

"Of course. Accelerated speed with ETA of 4 hours 13 minutes."

"Thanks A. Send an alert to King T'Challa about Ulysses Klaw and his presence in Wakanda."

* * *

I was able to shut my eyes for a bit of the flight, which made all the difference. I was feeling a bit run down after the last few weeks. But I did my make up on our descent and fluffed up my curls, pulling my bag to my side. Upon landing, I was taxied in by Cameron, who was up early training a new recruit, so I was able to sneak in.

"Welcome back Sera."

"Thanks Cam!"

Joey came bounding up to greet me, with Brock on his tail. I was pulled in for a hug before I could say hi.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" He laughed, sounding relieved.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"These women are all crazy. Were you this nuts when you had your kids?" He asked, and I finally got a good look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn't brushed. His shirt had spit up on it, and I noticed he looked tense.

"Buck up soldier, it gets easier," I smiled.

"This isn't funny. The all have banned against us guys, refusing to budge on child rearing ideas. Who the hell invented cloth diapers?"

"Um, disposable diapers weren't invented until 1948. Our grandmother used them dummy. They are better for the baby, because disposables have a lot of chemicals in them that can leach into babies skin. There skin is extra sensitive. And I'm sure you are over reacting on this. The girls are just feeling vulnerable. I know I did."

"You talk to them then!" Fitz said, coming out of his lab.

"Were you hiding in there?" I asked, noticing his appearance matching Brock's.

"We all have our hiding spots. The girls…" He gulped, "They are truly terrifying."

"Oh god, not you too," I said noticing Loki gazing down a hallway blankly.

"I have seen wars more gruesome and terrifying than wars waged on this planter. I love Maria, but she scares me."

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

"ARSENAL, give a wake up call for all the guys. NOW. Everyone is to be in the kitchen before breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What are you going to do?" Fitz asked.

"Oh god," I said, noticing the state of the kitchen. Pots and pans with dried on food all over the stove, and dishes piled in the sink. It was almost too much.

"The cooking was left up to the men since most of the women that cook now are caring for their infants," ARSENAL said, while the guys that I had stumbled upon so far, looked upset that they were tattled on.

"Fitz, Brock, start cleaning the counters. Loki, dishes," I said, rolling up my sleeves.

They looked at each other confused, like they didn't understand why they were being punished.

"Move!" I yelled, grabbing ingredients from the fridge. Bucky, Steve, Thor and Trip walked in confused as to why they were up.

"You can greet me later," I said to my guys, "You have all been drafted for work on breakfast. Steve, go boil water and then help Loki with the dishes. Bucky, I can trust you to set the table and make juice. Thor, you have coffee duty. Trip, you and I are making food. Grab the pancake batter and the waffle iron. Then, Thor, use the toaster to toast up the English muffins that are in the freezer. About 13 should do it. One half for every person. I'll start on the sausages, poached eggs and hollandaise sauce."

"Can I help?" Elijah asked. I laughed that he had been woken up. In actuality, I should have said, every male that had a child, or one on the way. Jane was due in December, with Daisy preceding her by two weeks. I was thankful Fury wasn't here; otherwise I would have gotten the one-eyed death glare.

"Help Uncle Trip with the waffles. You make the batter. Wait, we are missing three," I said, noticing the lack of moppy brown hair, my other father and my silver haired brother.

"Pietro," I asked opening a line to his room.

"Hmm," He hummed.

"Grab Bruce, Coulson and yourself. Up to the kitchen now."

"Sure thing sis," He said, more awake now. I heard Jemma groan in the background, and thought, 'She must already be pregnant. I just hadn't heard yet.'

"Gentlemen, keep working," I said, noticing they were confused.

After dishing out jobs for the remaining father's and father-to-be, things flowed smoothly. Keeping all the food warm in the warming drawer, Callie was soon up and helped fold napkins, and grabbed flowers to make little vases along the table with some mason jars. The kitchen was beautifully set up, and after all the food was ready, I had the guys sit down for a talk.

"Some of you have expressed your feelings on the girls that just gave birth or are soon too. I would like to point out a few things to you. To some of you, it may not be a surprise, but those women love you. They love you enough to put their bodies through unimaginable pain and suffering sickness for months."

"Those women deserve your help, not for you to hide from them. I was lucky; I had two amazing men ready to help me, along with our whole team. So it's no wonder that when you all decided they were crazy, they band together in solidarity. It's the only support they felt they could get. They just grew, or are growing humans for you. They deserve a parade, flowers and all your support. Now, they will be here in a few minutes, so you are going to take your children from their arms while they eat a full breakfast. Think about it this way, the full breakfast you provided helps them nourish your children with life giving milk. I will talk to the girls, as I, being a woman who is also a mother, know how pigheaded men can be. You will wait until they have finished eating to have your food. This lovely breakfast is an apology from you to them for your selfish behavior."

"If you think for one second that you will continue to hide form them and not tell them how you feel, you are surely mistaken. Tomorrow begins couples therapy for everyone, no exceptions." A few mumbles were heard but my guys were

"What's this?" Natasha asked, a baby in body arms. I grabbed Niklaus from her to ease the weight and Bruce grabbed Annalise, and watched as the rest of the moms and moms-to-be filed in one by one.

"Breakfast for the wonderful ladies that are giving us, or already gave us children." Brock said, taking Vera from Wanda's arms and kissing her sweetly. Each significant other grabbed their child or guided their lady to a seat where they were pampered with a fresh fruit salad as an appetizer.

The women, mothers and not, all sat down and were served food by my sweet children, as their husbands held their babies. I was thinking of making it a regular thing, once a week.

A Mom's Time Out.


	125. Chapter 125

_**A/N:** _ Wow, I feel awful. I haven't updated in like... two months? Mind you, I had 92% of this chapter written, I just couldn't finish it. I finally did tonight, and I am glad I did. My son is 6 months old now and the only time I get to write is in the evenings when he is asleep. Plus I have a few other tories on the go. THose are written up until their 10th chapters, so I'm not worried, but if I'm a little late, please don't hold it against me. _**Warning,**_ lemon at the end. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos that follows her.

* * *

Helen welcomed me back with a hug, before we got down to business. I had another blood test done, and she did an ultrasound to check on the baby. He was growing strong, which made my heart soar. While I knew the gender, Helen said we still had about 12 weeks before the baby might be visible.

While the guys wanted to spend some time with me, I promised Callie a ride. She and I skipped out to the barn with Joey on our heels, eager for our ride. Sun was happy to see me, and was Sweetfeet. They were let out earlier to graze by Loki, so I grabbed Sun and put his saddle on, grabbing his reins and helping Callie on first. I swung up behind her so she could get a better view.

After we had closed the gate, Sun was off without needing to be told. The ride was beautiful. Through trails, beside creeks, up and up we travelled. And soon, we came to my favorite place. The bluff overlooking our little valley, making Callie gasp.

"It's beautiful Momma," She whispered as I dismounted, reaching up to help her down.

"It is. I like to come up here when I want to think."

"Momma," She asked, looking torn.

"Yes sweetpea?" I said, feeling like this was important.

"When the new baby comes… where will we sleep?"

"Ah. That's what I was going to talk to your fathers about today. You an Eli would have two options. We can convert one of the spare apartments next to ours into two bedrooms, so you can have some privacy each. Or you can move into the barracks of SHIELD headquarters. You would be better to pick SHIELD, because this way you don't have to travel far for training, and everyone is over here anyways for meals. We wouldn't be far."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, but you and your brother have to agree. You need to know we aren't kicking you guys out. We love you and want you with us. You aren't moving across country, but across the compound."

"It doesn't sound so bad. We can see you guys at meals, and our down time."

"And there you can decorate your own rooms."

"That sounds cool."

I smiled at my beautiful girl, pulling her hair back into a braid as we sat and enjoyed the scenery.

"Mom, I…" She paused and I waited, knowing this might be about something important.

"I like Peter."

"I thought I noticed a sparkle in your eye when he was here last month." I said softly. She looked up, confused as to how I knew.

"Let's just say, I know how a few things will work out. Do you remember when I went to Vienna and you guys came to visit that first time?"

"Yeah?" She said, a furrow in her brow.

"Well, you and your brother had come before that, only by a couple of hours."

"How?"

"I know what your gift will be, if you decide to go through Terrigenesis. You can control time. You can create portals through time, and you and your brother jumped back from a dark time in our future. One that you needed to change, so you came to find me. That's why I was so busy in Vienna. I had to change the future, but just enough so we could win."

"But how do you know about Peter? Did she… did 'future me' tell you?"

"Yes. And I can tell you, that you just keep being yourself, and things will work out."

"Really? It happens," She said, smiling widely.

"I will tell you the whole story one day. There are still a lot of things that need to be a secret, even from your fathers. It's a matter of changing the future. There would be so many repercussions and who knows how it could change our outcome in the war to come."

"Momma, do we have to be afraid?"

"It would be foolish to not be. If you aren't afraid, you have nothing to lose. And we have everything to lose here. The world, our freedom, and those we love. It's not something that is going to be easy, but it will be worth it."

"I am scared. Aunt Gamora said that Thanos was cruel and ruthless. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure our family gets out alive."

She nodded, looking perplexed, and said, "Do you approve? Of Peter?"

"Oh, I approve. It's your fathers that you will have to convince. Have you told anyone else?"

"Auntie Nat. She asked why I was so distracted during my ballet lesson the other day," She smiled.

"Come on, lets get back before your Aunt Mel kicks my butt for you missing your combat lessons."

"Oh, please! I haven't gotten to see you guys fight each other. Everyone says it's amazing." Callie teased.

"Not until this baby is born," I chuckled, "It gives her a chance to practice. Not that it will help."

Callie and I were just coming into view of the field when I noticed a few figures heading towards the stables. Slowing down Sunchaser a bit, Joey raced out to greet them.

"It's Grandma and Grandpa! And Happy!" Callie said, as I laughed.

"Oh poor Happy," I sighed, as Joey met the group in the distance. Happy insisted that he liked dogs but not Joey. Too energetic, he called him. Opening the gate and leading Callie and Sun in by foot, I waved to them.

"How's my girl?" Dad said, pulling Callie off of the saddle, and into his arms.

"Wow, I've been passed over," I teased, hugging Pepper.

"Tell me about it. At least its not more suits. I missed that horse smell," Pepper said, reaching up to pet Sunchaser's neck.

"I keep forgetting you're from Georgia. I love coming out to sit here on crazy days. Just brushing them down, it's so therapeutic," I smiled, pulling Sun back towards the barn so I could remove his saddle. Happy took a couple steps back at the size of Sun, and I laughed, "Come on Hogan, he's like a big teddy bear."

"Says you. I got bit by one once."

"When?" Dad asked, looking unconvinced.

"When I was 10, okay?" Happy said exasperated. Dad and Tony went off on a tangent as Callie, Pepper and I got all of Sun's tack off of him. Releasing him into the field with Sweetfeet, I said, "Okay. I've had my fill. Let's get you back for your lesson, or your Aunt May will kill me."

"As if," She smiled.

The three of us girls walked back into the base, as I explained to Pepper what had transpired that morning. She was laughing at the speech I gave, while Callie filled her in on how all the women reacted, kissing their partners sweetly and the smiles that were seen around the table.

Pepper and I waved Callie off as she ran to catch up with Eli, who was headed over to the SHIELD building for their lessons.

"She's so beautiful already. She's gonna be a heartbreaker when she's older. Same with Elijah," Pepper mentioned.

"I hope I raised them well enough by then not to break any hearts," I smiled.

"Hey! What's for lunch?" Dad called, making Pepper and I roll our eyes.

* * *

The visit was short, as my Dad was just grabbing paperwork from Steve about our books. But we were able to plan a trip to New York within the week for a Gala. As the Stark heiress, I was needed and my husbands were more than welcome. I kept forgetting that I would inherit Dad's money when he died. Pepper was more than well off from her days as CEO, so she wasn't upset. More, she was happy that Dad and I had found each other. We balanced each other out. He made me goof off sometimes and I kept him in line when it was needed.

But we enjoyed our lunch, talking as the teams came and went. Callie and Eli had their Science lessons after lunch, but Jemma was throwing up so Bruce and I were going to sub in for her. I said goodbye to the group, kissing Dad, hugging Pepper and getting Joey to jump and give Happy a kiss, much to his complaining.

After Science was history with Phil, also giving them SHIELD's history at the same time, so they knew what events were public knowledge and which 'official stories' were changed for classified reasons. Then Brock taught guns, not that I was happy about that, but as SHIELD agents, they needed to know how to properly clean and care for their weapons.

But as they were left in Brock's hands, I was overseeing the preparations for our newest guests. Though it was temporary until after we defeated Thanos, Clint was grateful for us offering to house his family here. Laura would be a welcome addition to our Mom's group, while it allowed safety for the children. Laura was already homeschooling them, and Clint was getting his neighboring farm to take over care of the chickens. Nat and I had been tickled pink when the kids named chickens after us, slowly adding to the family with their Uncles' Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Thor and Tony. And then Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Vision.

But if someone pissed Clint off, he would eat that team member's chicken likeness. They got a new Tony almost every week. A non-violent way to get retribution on my father. (A/N: Based off a tumblr post by blackwidow-natalia)

The kids had gone to bed awhile ago, excited to see the Barton's in the morning. The nights were getting to be too warm for me, so I was taking a quick cold shower in the evenings after coming back from feeding the horses. But as I entered the bathroom, I heard a soft moan coming from Steve. I watched with rapt attention as Bucky had Steve pressed against the wall. Steve's chest was against the glass as Bucky thrusted gently into him from behind. I pulled my clothes off, piece by piece, as I made my way to the shower door. I opened it, making both men look up at me, eyes dark with lust, chests panting.

"Mind if I watch," I said, sitting down on the seat next to them, letting the water run over my body.

"Not at all Angel," Steve said, before keening at being stretched.

Bucky watched me carefully, as I spread my legs, and rubbing myself gently. His eyes grew darker still, and being careful not to hurt Steve, he pushed in deeper. I smirked, slinking to my knees and taking Steve into my mouth. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, as I hummed around his length.

After a few pulls, he was spilling down my throat, one hand tangled in my now wet hair. Steve pulled me up, pressing me against the stone wall, to kiss me senseless as Bucky continued to gently thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm. Steve's fingers found my center, thrusting two fingers inside without warning or foreplay. I moaned softly at the intrusion, as his thumb rubbed circles on my clit. I kissed him hungrily, almost unnoticing of how I was pulled away from the wall to climb Steve's frame. Sinking down onto his length, I moaned into Steve's neck.

"I love you two," He panted, before I felt him and Bucky exchange a kiss over my shoulder.

"I love you two too," I chuckled, before Steve stopped and turned us so his back was against the wall once more. Bucky's thumb traced my ass, before pressing in, making me moan and wiggle for more. After a moment or two of stretching, Bucky spread my cheeks to ease himself inside of me. I bit my lip and whimpered, "All of it, please."

"Such a good girl, taking all we give," Bucky said, making me shiver. Was he teasing me with the Soldier right now? _So_ not fair.

"I can't wait until after this baby, because I plan on us fucking her so hard she walks funny for a week," Bucky said, mking Steve chuckle darkly.

"Just a week?" He teased.

"Oh god, you two are making me goo already. Stop teasing me with that," I moaned lowly.

"I think she's getting close," Steve said, nipping up my neck lightly.

"I… am … reeeeally sensitive right now," I keened. It was true, I was close, but my guys weren't as close, so I was trying and failing to hold myself back.

"Just let go ангел," Bucky grunted. I gave in, letting blissful waves wash over me, and my muscles began to spasm. Both of the guys conintued to pump, not too hard, but enough to benefit from my orgasm aftershocks. Bucky came first, which surprised me, with Steve following behind shortly.

"You will both be the death of me," I panted.

"But what a way to go," Bucky joked, making Steve and I chuckle. Goofball.


	126. Chapter 126

_**A/N:**_ I am sooo sorry I haven't updated lately. It has been a bit crazy, with two other stories, a 7 month old and packing to move. But, I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, ABC, Disney or the Avengers.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, my hair was pushed into my eyes, and tickling my nose as the soft alarm went off. An interrupted snore sounded from either side of me, making me smile before pushing my hair out of my face. All was quiet in the apartment, so I snuck out of bed, stealing away into the bathroom to start my day. Throwing up was never a great start to the day, but I endured it because my little Oliver was thriving.

Quickly changing, I moved back into the bedroom to kiss both Bucky and Steve sweetly.

"Have a good time," Bucky mumbled.

"Love you both," I whispered.

"Love you too Angel," Steve said, half into his pillow.

I snorted quietly, before moving to the kid's room, kissing them both on the forehead, and calling Joey to my side. He had started sleeping at the foot of our bed again, as he knew I was up earlier to see the horses. He loved his horse friends.

It was a short trip out to feed the horses, and filling their water trough for the day, before letting them out to graze. Joey hopped along side of me as we walked back in the base, and up to the kitchen. I set out his food and water, before washing my hands and getting out my bread for toast, and a few eggs.

"Morning," Sam said as he came walking in.

"Morning," I smirked, watching him get food ready on a tray.

"Sharon hungry?" I teased, as he set out a fifth piece of toast and a bowl of fruit salad.

"Not really, but-" He stopped, before closing his eyes and shaking his head to himself.

"It's not hard to guess," I said, gesturing to my own breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Plain, and little flavor.

"How do you even guess?" He said, letting out the breath he was holding.

"I know all. Well, enough," I said, wiggling my fingers in front of my face.

"Is that part of your InHuman powers?" He said skeptical.

"No. But consider me Sherlock. Deductive reasoning and all that," I smirked, "Well, don't leave the poor woman waiting. Even if she isn't, she needs sustenance to face the day. I will drop by the labs and ask Helen to find her discreetly, under the guise of blood tests for her file here."

"You really are an angel," Sam sighed, kissing my cheek and saying, "Thank you."

"Just remember, I need you in the hanger in 15 minutes!" I called out to him as he left the kitchen. Had I really changed that much? Callie and Eli had never mentioned Sharon, or Audrey ever getting pregnant. And Laura was supposed to as well according to them. I had about five minutes of freaking out to myself before Bruce, Thor and Loki came in, looking exhausted.

"Rough night boys?" I smirked.

"Mnnneh," Loki said, grabbing the coffee pot.

"Twins…. up… all… night." Bruce said, yawning loudly.

"It gets better… is what I would say if I wasn't still pissed at you men."

"Jane wanted something called a Slurpee. I couldn't find an open store for ages," Thor said, grabbing the pot of coffee from Loki, only to find it empty. He growled and shoved it back into his brother's hand, who smirked at him slightly.

"Maria and Halvard took up our bed, so I got the couch," Loki sighed.

"Boo hoo gentlemen. I carried your babies, I could have talked her down from that to ice cream which we have here, and you do know you have a pull out couch?" I said, directing my answers at the guys. They all groaned, knowing I was right, and they had no reason to complain.

"Three annoyed men. My morning mission is complete! Thor, ten minutes," I said, smiling at him and leaving the room with my last slice of toast. Joey yipped and followed after me.

"A, fire up the hanger lights please," I called out as I opened the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am. Quinjet 3 has been fuelled up and ready to go."

"Tell Pietro to get his ass out of bed, and remind Mack, Brock and Trip that they are meeting us there in an hour."

"Will Agent Carter be joining them or shall I direct them?" ARSENAL said, sounding bored.

"Sassy today A. No, Sharon will be on base. And that reminds me, is Helen up?"

"She has been for an hour ma'am."

I quickly ran towards the labs to see Helen hunched over the Cradle with one of her techs. I knocked softly, smiling at her as she turned.

"Sera," She smiled back, "What brings you here? You're check up isn't until tomorrow."

"I know, I just wonder if you can see Sharon today. Perhaps find her for a blood test?" I said, gesturing slightly to my own stomach.

"Yes, I can."

"And I'm sure that ARSENAL would be happy to add her blood tests to her file, for protocols sake. Never can be too careful with paper these days," I said, as her techs paid us no mind. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and said, "Of course. But only if I find something unusual."

"Perfect," I smiled, "Now I must run. Clint and his family are moving in today and I'm organizing the move."

"Have fun. No lifting," She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Who ratted me out?" I sighed. She must have heard about me still lifting hay bales for the horses.

"Loki mentioned you had still been feeding the horses, and I put two and two together."

"Damn. I'm fine, no cramping, no bleeding. And I'm used to lifting like this. I am actually."

"As long as it's not more than you are used to," Helen sighed.

"I promise. Now I must fly," I smiled, waving goodbye as I flew out the door.

Thor, Sam, and Pietro were waiting aboard the Quinjet, so I shut the hatch and walked up to the pilot's seat, buckling in.

"How's the weather today A?"

"Mild. Perfect flight conditions. I shall adjust for weather over Ohio," She replied as I flicked on my instruments and looked back at the guys.

"Strapped in?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sam said, as Pietro gave thumbs up.

"AVSH01, Quinjet 3 requesting take off parameters," I said, into my headset.

"Vertical take off from Run 1, taxi out."

"Moving now," I said, driving the Quinjet forward.

"You are clear for take off," The Tower said as I used the vertical thrusters to lift off.

* * *

"AUNTIE SERA!" I heard Lila yell as we opened the Quinjet's hatch. I peeked outside to see my niece standing on the porch, being held back by Laura.

"All clear!" I smiled, getting out. Laura's fingers left Lila's shirt and she bounded out as fast as she could to reach us.

"How's my girl?" I said, kneeling down to catch her as she slammed into me.

"I lost a tooth last night!" She said, smiling wide for me to see. I giggled at the missing front tooth, and said, "Well, I guess the tooth fairy came?"

"It was when I was sleeping. I spit it out when I woke up this morning."

"Well then, she will come tonight," I smiled at her as we walked to the house, as they guys were already there, greeting Clint and Laura. Pietro had stolen Nathaniel, bouncing his giggling namesake up and down in his arms.

"Hey brother," I said to Clint, who turned to hug me tightly.

"Good to see you. It's been too long," He said, into my hair.

"I agree. You haven't even seen your nephew and niece yet!" I laughed, as we released one another.

"Don't remind me. Natasha has been on my ass about coming up. I think I busted something on my Quinjet though."

"Where is it?" I asked, looking around.

"That's the problem. Cloaking won't shut off," He said, using his head to point to the barn.

"I've got it. It's the least exerting thing I can do," I said, moving to hug Laura in greeting.

"Thank you so much for helping us, and for giving us a place at base."

"My pleasure, and it will always be yours. Whether you want to visit or stay there after everything is over."

"Well, the kids are the priority. They need to be safe, and we both feel it would be safer on base."

"Can't argue with you there. I'm starting a Mom's group, and we have the kids together most of the day. I'm thinking of a Nursery area and lounge," I smiled, as the guys started bringing out boxes.

"Auntie Sera," Cooper said, coming out to hug me.

"Seriously, stop growing! It's bad enough my own kids grow too fast. I thought I had more time with you guys young," I said, hugging his head sadly.

"Auntie, I'm 12 now. I'm not a little kid."

"Tough cookies. I say you are a little kid, that's what you are. Now go help your Uncles."

"Fine," He sighed dramatically, as I mused up his hair.

"How are the twins?" Clint asked.

"We are fine thank you," Pietro said, before zooming back into the house.

"Those twins are fine too. Eli and Callie have been keeping up with their studies. Growing like weeds. I have to go clothes shopping, again," I said huffing.

"Well, it is slowing down, right?" Laura asked, confused.

"No. If anything, it's speeding up. They will look about 15 by October," I shrugged, "It slows down by about 18 anyways."

Laura excused herself when we heard something crash, and I snuck away to check out the cloaked Quinjet. I sat there like an idiot throwing dirt in front of me until I found it. Opening the hatch and switching on the instruments panel, I asked A on my watch for a quick systems check.

"Agent Barton is correct. There is a malfunction with the retro reflection panels system. I suggest a rewiring to a lesser system until we reach base, for Agent Fitz to fix it."

"It's like you have no confidence in me," I teased her, as I pulled the panel off the dash. Locating the wire easily, I turned off power to the panel and rewired it to the spotlights power. Didn't need those today.

Quickly checking to make sure everything else was working, I looked outside to make sure the cloaking was indeed off. With my only job done, I put the Quinjet closer to my own, for ease of access for our pack mules.

* * *

Mack, Trip and Brock showed up on time, bringing with them Bucky, muttering something about how Super soldiers should be doing the heavy lifting. Bucky kissed my cheek, slapped my butt and scooped Lila up onto his shoulders. The packing into the Quinjets was quicker with eight guys. The kids were sad to leave the farm, but so excited to be with all their cousins. I said I would have a small chicken coop put in next to the horses, that way they had a piece of home when their Dad came back to bring the chickens up there.

Bucky sat in the co-pilot's seat watching the clouds, and smiling.

"What's got you in such good mood?" I teased.

"Life is good right now. How can I not be in a good mood?"

"You're right, but then again, I still have a few things to deal with before we can relax a bit."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I need to travel to Kathmandu. Some… Thanos business. I need to contact NASA about the programing of ARSENAL Defense Net on their station."

"Is it up already?"

"It's going up on the August launch, with another satellite launched off of that launch into its intended space. It's a matter of getting it across the ocean to Russia. Dad already said that it should be finished and programmed so all we need to do is turn it on when its in position."

"So, we are one step closer to Earth being safe."

"On that note, I would like to discuss something with you. We still need to talk to Steve about it and decide together, but I was thinking about where the baby will be sleeping when it is born."

"Ah. Yeah…" Bucky said, looking puzzled.

"Callie wondered as well, and I think I came up with an idea that would be beneficial for the twins, as well as solving that problem."

"I was thinking that the kids, should live in the new SHIELD headquarters. They would be more involved in their training there, and we would still be able to see them when they aren't in training, and at mealtimes."

"It's… a lot to think about. They won't be in the same building. They are barely 2 years old, really. It… it just feels like it's going to change things."

"We aren't kicking them out. We are giving them an opportunity. If not, we can move them to another apartment on base so that they are still close."

Bucky was silent for another moment, before looking over at me.

"Does this have to do with what the Future twins said?"

"Yes. There are some things that have to happen; this is one. They need this," I said, earnestly. He looked contemplative for another minute, before giving me a small smile.

"If it's for their best interest, I am on board."

"Thank you," I said softly. I switched to autopilot and then got up to crawl into his lap. He held me in his arms, as I tucked my head under his chin to hear his heartbeat.

"You know, I heard something that you and Steve joined the Mile High Club while you were still at SHIELD," He teased.

Laughing, I pulled away from his chest to smile, "That was a rumor Clint started to see how fast I would blush. Nat gave him a good smack around the ears for it."

"Still, I'm kind of jealous. I want something private like that between the two of us," He chuckled.

"Not right now, okay? Maybe after we have moved the Barton's into base. And explained the plan to Steve about the kids. Then we can take a Quinjet and fly around the world, wrapped up in each other."

"I was kidding about it just being us though. I want you as much as I want him. Sometimes, I have to remember to show you equal affection. I'm sorry if you have ever felt neglected."

"I know. It's normal for there to be a person you give more affection to in a threesome such as ours."

"But it isn't fair to you."

"Hey, as long as you guys still want me, you can be with each other all you want. You were together since childhood. Even with the separation of 70 years, you were together the longest. I have no greater claim on either of you than you do each other. It's when you no longer need me that there is a problem."

"That won't ever happen. You, are my ангел, my saving grace. No one else could have broken me out of my head. I'm so thankful for what you taught yourself, even if the original method trapped me inside of myself."

"I would have, just so you and Steve could be happy together. I would have stepped aside. I love you both enough to do that, for you to be happy."

"I'm glad you didn't have a choice," He teased, capturing me in a steamy kiss. I moaned lowly, before pulling back and asking A, "How long until we arrive?"

"ETA 20 minutes ma'am."

"Well, until we get into our airspace, it couldn't hurt," I said, staring at his lips hungrily, and manipulating my body to accentuate my chest. I felt the instant reaction to my actions when he zoned in on my chest.

"Humana humana," He growled, jokingly, before lifting me to straddle him, making me laugh as he tried to strip me.


	127. Chapter 127

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! We are getting to some interesting plot points. Barton's moved to base for safety? Check. A certain Neurosurgeon turned sorcerer? *Hint hint*. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. Just Sera and her own brand of chaos.

* * *

After the Barton's belongings were moved in, Bucky and I sat Steve down to explain the benefits of the twins moving into SHIELD's base. I knew Coulson would watch over them like a hawk for me, whenever they weren't over here with us.

He agreed, right away. Which kind of confused Bucky until Steve said he had talked to Elijah about it as well. Man, our kids are more perceptive than we gave them credit for.

But the conversation I was dreading was the one were I would have to take off again, to Nepal. Steve was silent as I explained why, but I could tell he hated it.

"Or… I can go to New York."

"Wait, you never mentioned being able to do this from New York. How?" Bucky asked.

"It's hard to explain. Future twins said they have been there, and told me it's location, so I can… travel… from New York to Kathmandu from there."

"Like another portal?" Bucky asked. I nodded, getting more and more worried as Steve sat silently.

"I only need to talk to Dr. Strange. I know he already had his accident, and that is about to take off for Kathmandu. It might be my only time to get him."

"Steve," Bucky said, a warning in his voice. He had noticed my apprehension whenever I looked at our husband.

"Can you guarantee your safety?" He said, not looking at me.

"Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"Most likely, I should only need a week. Maybe less. Callie was… unclear. Have I done something wrong?" I asked, finally getting fed up with Steve's behavior.

"No. Just confused as to why it has to be you," Steve said, sounding a little self-righteous.

"Because I was the one the Twins came too. It's not like I asked for this. I never wanted the weight of the world on my shoulders, but the actions of others has put it on mine."

"Perhaps you are taking it. Want something to hold over us. A get out of jail free card to leave whenever you want," He said. Bucky looked murderous but I put up a hand to silence him from saying something he would regret.

"Okay, you have been around my Dad too much, so I'm just gonna leave you be. I don't need another jackass in my life," I sneered, getting up and slamming the door as I left his office. I was fuming, unable to form even a word as I passed Brock in the hallway as I walked back to our apartment. I packed my bag, dropped by the lab to kiss the kids goodbye, explaining I was needed at a gala in New York for Stark Industries and some work stuff. I would be back in time for the Rodeo I had entered in a month earlier, but they understood.

I rescheduled my check up with Helen and in a moment of anger, refused to take a Quinjet. I had clothes at the tower, and Pepper would want to go shopping for dresses anyways. Leaving my suitcase in the hanger, I ran out of the open bay, shedding my top shirt and tossing it aside. As I ran, my wings sprouted from my shoulders for the first time in almost a year, making me groan in relief.

Lifting off the ground, I shot up as fast as I could.

I had relished the feeling of air against my skin as I flew, but remembered why I didn't miss New York as I approached the Tower. Landing roughly, I let out a ragged breath. I had clearly forgotten how much energy it took out of me.

"How are you doing baby girl?" Dad said as I walked into his lab.

"Sore. Too much flying lately." Not a complete lie.

"I heard," He said, looking disappointed in me.

"I feel fine. Steve just… made me so angry... I didn't think."

"Now you know how I feel sometimes," He said, smirking slightly, before giving me a look.

"What?" I asked, wiping my face, "What are you looking at?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… this seems familiar. Like Déjà vu," He said, making me think back to a similar situation. I was told something I didn't like, and ran because I didn't want to face it.

"Dad, its not like that. Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes, I left them for a bit. But because I have a job that means the future of our galaxy or certain death."

"Why?"

"Because Thanos is real. Because the threat is real. You know me Dad. I wouldn't be making a big deal out of it, if it wasn't important."

"Other than the infinity stones popping up, and that Gamora chick's stories, I haven't seen any evidence that its true."

"Yeah? Well, you are about to. A, pull up the footage," I asked into my watch, throwing the hologram into the middle of the floor, where Jarvis used to be.

"All of it?" ARSENAL asked, a wary tone to her synthetic voice.

"All of it, starting with the attack on the White House. Timestamp as well," I replied. And at once, my father was captivated by the footage from the future news, dated for the expected arrival of Thanos. I heard the screams as the White House was destroyed, and held a hand to my stomach. I would never let it happen, so I shouldn't be as scared for my child's life as I was.

The scene changed to one of the teams battling Thanos. Peter dying by a Chitauri's shot, after Bucky was taken out. I felt the crushing anxiety in my chest that none of this may work, when I saw Thanos move to attack Steve, I turned my head, only aware of the sound of his gruesome death.

"Where was I?" My Dad asked after the footage stopped.

"You and Pepper took all the children, and got to safety. That's when Callie and Elijah jumped back in time to warn me. It's why I suggested ARSENAL Defense Net to the UN."

"Something about it never really added up. Where were you?"

"I was in the White House, with our little one," I said, in a low tone, hugging my belly.

Dad wasn't usually one for PDA's, but he wrapped me up in his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Have they seen this?"

"No, and they aren't going to," I said as he released me, pulling ARSENAL's projection back to my watch.

"They would understand why you were away so much if you would explain."

"I bear it, so they don't have to," I said softly.

"Sera! Wait, what happened?" Pepper asked coming in, tone starting happy but changing to worried.

"Long story, but I need a few days away from Steve. I am here for the Gala like I promised, but I also have to check on a lead for the Time Stone."

"So, why do I get the feeling something big happened?"

"Not happened, going to happen," Dad said, "I will tell you later."

"For now, I need to call Peter."

"Parker? He's downstairs."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Thought it would be easier for his cover story to be an internship/apprenticeship at SI. That way, a Quinjet comes and goes, and no one questions if he can't be found for a few hours, running errands for me and such."

"You are smarter than I give you credit for," I teased, with an easy smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in you have two more IQ points than me."

"204!" I shouted.

"You are grounded until you apologize."

"You can't ground me. I'm almost 27 years old. And I don't live under your roof," I said, stomping my foot in jest.

"Really? You don't act like it," He teased, gesturing to my foot. We couldn't keep up the pretense any longer, laughing at the absurdity of our conversation.

After finding Peter and 'borrowing' one of my Dad's cars, we pulled up to the Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village. I knocked on the door, and waited patiently, while Peter watched my back.

"May I help you?" A man asked after the door opened.

"I would like to speak to the Ancient One. If you will allow me to travel through, it is regarding the Infinity Stone housed in the Orb of Agomotto."

The man studied me for a minute, closed the door and a minute later, opened it again.

"Will your friend be joining you?" He asked.

"No. Peter, please go get Wade. He needs to be aware of the events about to take place."

"Sure thing. I will bring him back here. But first I need to check in with Aunt May." I nodded and he took off on foot around the side of the building.

"Please follow me," I asked after I stepped inside and he closed the door. Going up the staircase behind him, I was taken in by the antique beauty of the building.

He led me down winding hallways, before opening a door, leading into a large circular room. There were two other doors that had the same design that was on the outside of the one we came through, and another looking much different.

In the middle of the room was a woman, standing in front of a pedestal, holding a peculiar looking pendant. She wore grey and white robes, and her green eyes met mine, questioningly.

"Leave us," She said to my guide. He bowed his head and walked back out.

"Ancient One," I said, bowing my head respectfully as the door closed. "You may or may not know me, but I am-"

"Seraphina Rogers-Barnes, nee Stark. Born September 26th, 1989. InHuman, mother of two, and former Ambassador to the United Nations for SHIELD, the Avengers and InHumans."

"You might not know I'm pregnant with my third, but yes," I nodded.

"You are here to talk about the Infinity Stone housed in the Orb of Agomotto."

"Yes, and of a great evil coming for the Time Stone. And we need Dr. Strange's help to defeat him."


	128. Chapter 128

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers. New chapter tonight and another tomorrow. I figured that getting so close to the premiere of Infinity War, I should be pumping out a little more than normal. Another 3-4 chapters have been written and I suddenly got another burst of inspiration today. But I hope you will be patient with me, as I do have two other stories that need my attention. Update day is still Tuesday, so never fear. Next week there might be two, there might be only one chapter. Not sure, but enjoy this one and tomorrow's.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, 20th Century Fox or the Avengers. Just Sera and the chaos that is her life.

* * *

The Ancient One brought me back to their temple in Kathmandu, called Kamar-Taj, just like Callie and Elijah said. We sat and spoke of Dr. Strange's arrival and his attitude, before tea was served. It was odd for me to have tea so late at night, but it was nearly 5:30 am in Nepal.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I quickly silenced it, moving it into my bag so that it wouldn't disturb us. I would check it later.

"So, this Thanos, is after all the Infinity Stones, and currently, you have…"

"Well, two. No, four. The Mind Stone is in Vision, the Tesseract is on Asgard, The Power Stone on Xandar, and the Time Stone is here, and the Aether/Reality Stone is with the Collector. When I say _I_ have them, I mean Earth and its allies, have them. Well, the Collector isn't an ally but we can't move it yet. And I would like to consider us allies. This isn't just the Avengers home planet. It is home to billions of people that deserve to live. Aliens, humans, mutants, InHumans, and those who practice the mystic arts."

"Would you require reinforcements?" She asked, picking up her teacup again.

"Whatever you are willing to give. We have the Avengers, SHIELD, InHumans, Wakandan warriors and the X-Men," I said, wincing internally. I hadn't even talked to Dr. Xavier them since I got back from Vienna. I would rectify that soon enough.

"And what role does Dr. Strange play in this?" She said, a cool mask not giving away what she was thinking.

"He eventually becomes a Sorcerer Supreme, from the understanding my children gave me."

"Your twins, who aren't even fully grown?"

"When I first got to Vienna, I was visited by my twins from a future where we lost to Thanos."

She looked surprised, before gesturing for me to continue my story.

"They explained Dr. Strange's involvement, and his origin. Not much else, but I do know he wields the Eye of Agomotto."

"Please send for Dr. Strange," She said to a passing student before turning back to me, "These twins of yours that came from the future…. Both had brown hair, their eyes were-"

"Blue like ice," I finished.

"So they were yours. They mentioned you, but their names were too distinctive to be a coincidence."

"Callie and Eli. Calliope and Elijah actually, but we go by their nicknames."

"They appeared here in this room, claimed they were from the future and that I should receive with hospitality a Seraphina Rogers-Barnes. They said that they had come back from a future you had just changed, remembering I needed to be warned of your arrival."

"Oh thank god," I whispered, covering my mouth and closing my eyes. They had made it, and they weren't in danger. I was feeling better about my decisions already.

"Do you need a moment?" She asked gently.

I smirked, shaking my head, "Just relieved. Please be as frank with me as you need. I won't be offended if you kick me out."

"But we still haven't gotten to the heart of the matter. You believe Dr. Strange to be the only one of my students to take on a task as daunting as saving our galaxy."

"I can't tell you what exactly makes him different, but you won't be sorry for taking a chance on him."

"You sent for me," A voice said behind me. I turned in my seat, smiling, as Dr. Strange looked taken aback by my presence.

"It's always good to know that I can surprise people," I joked to the Ancient One.

"Dr. Stark," He said, nodding to me.

"Dr. Strange. I've come to speak to the Ancient One, but it is nice to finally meet you," I said, standing to hold my hand out to him. He shook it, and smiled.

"I apologize if I seem unkempt. Shaving isn't my priority right now," He said, gesturing to his wild facial hair.

"I understand. Studying must keep you busy, as is taking books without Wong's permission or knowledge," I smirked. He paled, sparing a look at the Ancient One.

"Would you lie?" The Ancient One said, peering at him over her teacup.

"No. I have been taking books."

"Well, you need to study," I cheeked.

"I should be getting back. I have a full day tomorrow. My step-mom wants to go shopping for a gala we have tomorrow night," I explained, as I stood to bow to the Ancient One.

"I don't believe we will meet again," She said lowly for only me to hear as she shook my hand, "But I have enjoyed our short time together Seraphina."

"I as well, Ancient One. It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you," I smiled.

"Dr. Strange, please escort Seraphina back to the New York Sanctum's door."

"Of course," He said, bowing his head and gesturing for me to follow. I waved goodbye to the Ancient One and turned to study Stephen.

"Dr. Strange, I hope that you don't think this too forward of me, but the reason you came to Kamar-Taj was your hands, correct?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, I was in an car accident. It was quite wet out and I was going too fast. Rolled down an embankment, and lost all but 12% function of both hands after they slammed against the steering wheel."

"I would like to say I am sorry, but I know what's its like to not want pity from strangers, or friends."

"I am not the best at receiving sympathy from either. It is hard knowing I will never be working in my studied profession. But as a friend once told me, there are other ways to save lives."

"I agree. I thought I was saving lives as an agent, keeping secrets and taking down dictators. But I've done more as an Avenger and an Ambassador."

"May I ask, why you were here? I wouldn't think the mystic arts were something on the Avenger's or SHIELD's radar."

"Something to due with a future battle. Getting a head start on numbers and reinforcements."

"Future… How soon is it?"

"May."

"That's a bit far away. How do you know it's that specific time?"

"I cannot tell you that yet. What I can tell you is that in the future, I believe we will be allies. And once you have helped us, I have a reward in mind that may interest you. Not to suggest we make a deal, but I would be grateful if you chose to help us of your own merit."

"Vague."

"I only deal in vague these days. Helps to not reveal things before their time. Butterfly effect and all," I explained as we stopped in front of my exit door.

"Something I may need to know possibly?"

"That you must trust the Ancient One. She may make a mistake or two, but her intentions are pure. And that being annoying to the right person can result in a winning outcome," I smiled, as the door was opened.

"Dr. Stark, you are the most fascinating and infuriating woman I have ever met. I look forward to meeting again in the future."

"I look forward to meeting you again as well Dr. Strange," I teased as I turned to leave.

Walking down the staircase I came in on, I felt a little lighter, knowing another piece was in place. I left the Sanctum to get back into my Dad's car, only to find Wade and Peter leaning up against it.

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"It felt like an hour to me. Was it different here? Hey Wade," I said, nodding to him.

"Parker here says you are pregnant again. Are your husbands treating your vagina like a vending machine?"

"Wade," Peter said, hitting him in the chest, hard.

"No, I am. I had my own and then almost 8 months later I got pregnant by IVF, a surrogacy for Natasha, and then the same day I had her twins, and the Cradle healed me, I must have gotten pregnant again. My uterus may just give up on me after this one."

"What did you learn from Kamar-Taj?" Peter asked, before Wade could open his mouth again.

"That Dr. Strange is on the right path, and we have another piece on our side of the chess board."

"Are we just supposed to be happy we are pawns?" Wade said, sarcastically.

"No one is a pawn. Everyone is a player, part of a team. There will not and never will be people that are expendable. This war is real, whether you believe it or not."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to get your ass back up to Xavier's, and train any and all students. If Jean tells me about one slip up, your head will be separated from your body, both boxed up, and shipped to a separate remote locations where they will be buried. Do I make myself clear?"

"God, yes! You're worse than my mother," He whined sarcastically.

"She isn't joking Wade," Peter said, looking at me warily. Wade looked into my eyes and seemed to grasp that I was serious

"God, it's hot that you can command respect like that," Wade said, fanning himself.

"Don't make me go back on my word Wade. One slip up. They are teenagers, not adults. You're brand of humor isn't appropriate."

"Ugh," He sighed, "And just like that, I need to be alone..."

"Oh god Wade," Peter said, looking down at Wade's obvious erection, and then away in disgust. I rolled my eyes heavenward and asked how on earth I was supposed to deal with morons like Wade.

* * *

After I left the guys, to head back to the Tower, I realized I would have to be up early with Pepper to shop for a Gala dress. I climbed into my bed in the Tower, feet aching, and heart hurt from my fight with Steve.

I closed my eyes, and hoped for sleep. My brain had other ideas, as I couldn't shut it off to save my life.

Getting up from the bed, I padded over to the balcony, looking up at the stars. Breathing in deeply, I listened to the sound of the city below. I could hear a minor road construction project going on a block away from the tower, and people hailing cabs. There wasn't much to do, except check my phone. As it lit up in my hand, I noticed the missed call was from Steve. My fingers trembled as I opened the voicemail he left, stomach still aching from anger, making me feel sick.

" _Sera, I know you don't want to hear from me. I would be the last person on my own list too. I have hurt you too many times, and I don't deserve your forgiveness for my pigheadedness. I just miss you. You are here, but sometimes you feel so far away. Sometimes, I feel like you and Bucky have a better understanding of each other in the short time you knew him before, than we did with almost a year of being together as a couple. It's frustrating for me, because I can't have it both ways. I can't want you all to myself and not with Bucky, and then want Bucky to myself and not with you._ "

" _Sera, you know I am not good with describing my feelings. If anything I just said hurt you, I am sorry. But I need you here. You can see through me better than anyone. Whether that is because you know me that well, or because as a psychologist you know what to look for, I don't know. I do know that I love you and you being away from me, from our family, kills me with each passing hour. You are and always will be, the Angel that saved me. And if you don't respond before you get back, I understand. I want a chance to cool off, so I can talk to you rationally before I jump to conclusions. This impending war has us all on edge, but you are holding secrets that can either give us an advantage or be our downfall._ "

"Atlas," I whispered to the darkness, "I am Atlas."

" _You, are an amazing woman. I only wish I was worthy of your love. Because of the shit you put up with daily,_ " He said, making me chuckle, " _I know you don't deserve my jealousy or anger on top of it. I don't want to ruin this with my lack of filter._ "

" _Goodnight Angel. Come home to us, please._ "

Now, how was I supposed to sleep?


	129. Chapter 129

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! The promised chapter, and it's a decent length too! I'm actually excited to see who you guess the stranger is from the description, but Sera meets a delightful character.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, 20th Century Fox or the Avengers. Just Sera.

Song used in this chapter is _I Won't Give Up_ by **_Jason Mraz_**

* * *

The Gala was long, and boring. Many attendees were investors that wanted to shake my hand, asked about my powers, and how I could have two husbands. I still got disgusted looks every once and a while, but when my narrowed eyes glowed red, the guests would scurry away. Pepper chided me for being rude, but I wasn't in the mood for dealing with people's hang-ups about the way I lived my life, and who I loved.

Bucky had called me that morning to see how things went with Kamar-Taj and the Ancient One. I was grateful he didn't mention Steve, or ask me how I was doing. Bucky was always more sensitive to my feelings and moods, while Steve was as dense as a post. Look sad? Steve would try to talk to you and cheer you up. But Bucky? He knew when things should be left alone, and to deflect questioning until you had a chance to cool off and think.

But as my time away from home came to a close, I realized that I was still trying to be wild. I had run away from them before, when I thought they were going to domesticate me, make me settle down. Now, it was a matter of them not understanding the intense stress I was under. One wrong move, and it could mean death. One wrong move, and it was game over for the universe.

"Miss," A voice said as I sat on a bench in Central Park. Happy was trailing me, as per my Dad's request, and I appreciated that someone was watching out for me. I was so oblivious that I didn't notice the older gentleman sit down beside me.

"Yes?" I said, shaking my head clear and smiling up at him. He stood about Bucky's height, with a receding hairline and matching grey mustache. He wore a tinted pair of glasses, and a playful smile.

"I'm just wondering how you are doing? You looked deep in thought."

"I guess I was. I'm sorry if you were trying awhile to get my attention," I said, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Oh no, I just thought you might need to talk," He said, sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I do. So much is going on, but I wouldn't want to bother you with it," I said, wondering if he should be burned with my worries.

"Sera, you need to talk. What you are doing isn't healthy for anyone," He said, making me look up at him quickly. I knew people knew my name, but he spoke my name like we had been old friends.

"Don't be alarmed, I come in peace. I work for the Watchers. I keep an eye on things for them on Earth, and sometimes in other places around our universe. I want to hear your story, and in turn I will tell you one."

"Okay, first, Watchers?"

"I can tell you that much. They are a celestial race, eons old, and their mission is to retrieve information and collect knowledge. There was a time when they wanted to help people, by giving them future knowledge. It backfired on them, because the race they gave knowledge to, they built nuclear weapons that ended up destroying themselves. Since then, they vowed to never interfere. But they don't need to know I made an exchange for this information. Call it a square deal. You tell me everything you know, and I will tell you what the Watchers know."

"Okay. What can it hurt, it's not like they are in league with Thanos," I shrugged after a minute.

As I relayed my story, parts he would have known about and some he didn't, he sat patiently taking in ever detail. He must have an eidetic memory to be able to relay it all back to his 'superiors'. Partway through, he gestured we get up and walk. We got drinks from the coffee cart nearby and continued to walk in the sunshine, as I spilled my guts. And as I explained the latest information I knew of our enemy and who would be helping us, he nodded, "That's more than enough."

"Really? I feel like it barely scratches the surface."

"No, you relayed more than I thought you would. I was told you would keep certain things close to your chest, so to speak, but you have impressed me."

"And now I hold up my end," He said, taking a deep breath, pressing a finger to my temple. I was taken on a wild ride in my mind as information poured through my brain, images of our enemies life flashing by, as a disembodied voice guided me through the information flow.

" _Thanos is from a race called the Eternals. Born on Titan, his mother saw the evil in his eyes and tried to kill him. Later, he murdered her and his father to ensure he would never be constrained by the weakness of his parents, and to impress Death._ "

" _But there is an even greater threat to Thanos than your team; himself. Your time in the alternate dimension to this one, showed you that you are not the only world to be plagued by Thanos's looming threat. In other dimensions, he is the 'good guy', and is the only one strong enough to defeat himself._ "

" _There have been only three other versions of this battle that ended well in alternate dimensions. Thanos could be defeated by Adam Warlock, a being made by The Sovereign. He would control the Soul Stone, and kill Thanos. Secondly, Drax could tear Thanos's heart from his chest. In that version, Drax was originally a human and the backstory is confusing to how he got his strength. Thirdly is Squirrel Girl, a miss Doreen Green. She would defeat Thanos easily, as she is indestructible. There is one more person that might be able to help you, the InHuman King, Blackagar Boltagon._ "

"Inhuman King? Since when?"

" _Their people live on the moon. A city hidden by technology, thriving with InHumans for years apart from humankind. Their city is called Attilan, but they will leave there for Earth, hoping for refuge._ "

"So what do I do? This only gives me more questions."

" _Don't rely on only yourself. Too many times have I watched one of your team, go it alone, and were so close to failure._ "

"My team has their own problems-"

"S _era, trust an old man. These things never go over well when you take the weight of the world by yourself._ "

All of the sudden I was snapped out of the psychedelic mind show, to come face to face with Happy.

"Sera, are you okay?" He asked, giving me a once over for injuries. I looked around for the older man, only seeing normal faces passing by us. He was gone, vanished into thin air. I looked up at Happy, and suddenly I knew what to do. For the first time in months, I felt like I could breathe easier.

"I have to get home," I said, smiling at him, "Tell my Dad and Pepper that I'm fine. I really am Happy, but I need to go home."

"Okay. Do you need a ride to the airport, or do you need a Quinjet?"

"No need," I said, feeling my wings sprout, making a few people jump in shock around us. A few pulled out their cameras at me, and I smiled good-naturedly. No use making enemies of the good people of New York. I waved goodbye to Happy, before I took off, straight up and over the park, shooting northwest, towards home.

* * *

Gliding in to the hanger, I landed, looking around for any of my family as I retracted my wings. No one was in sight as I called out, "A, where is everyone?"

"There was an incident in Oahu, and SHIELD was sent to investigate."

"Alright, but what about my husbands, or kids?"

"Currently in the training rooms, and the twins are in their lessons with Dr. Banner."

"Okay, when everyone returns, please call them to the conference room. Alert T'Challa, the Guardians, The Pym's and Xavier's of our impending call. Unscheduled time, but it is important. Tell them it is regarding Thanos," I said, heading up to change my windblown clothes. My wings had burnt up everything but my tank top and shorts. I really needed to learn to wear my suit top under my clothes. But the summer weather was unbearable for leather, and it wasn't meant to stretch for my growing belly.

"A, in about 45 minutes, let my husbands know I am back, and I will be in the kitchen when they are available. And showered," I added, giving myself a few extra minutes. Pulling out my measuring cups and mixing bowls, I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. I threw the oven on, asking A to turn on my cooking playlist. Mixing together the ingredients, I put them into their respective pans and then into the oven.

I was lost in thought, looking out the window after I cleaned up my mess, when I heard movement behind me. I didn't move to greet them, because I knew it was Steve. But the song changed, and it was one I didn't remember putting on the playlist. Steve offered his hand as he came in front of me. I gave him a small smile as a tear fell from my eye without permission. He pulled me to his chest softly as the lyrics started. 

_When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

 _Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

He released me as the buzzer on the oven went off. I pulled away from his chest to look up at him, caressing his cheek softly.

"Sit down," I said softly, and he nodded. I pulled the loaves out of their pans, and onto a cooling rack.

Bucky came in as I put a plate of warm banana bread on the table next to Steve, and grabbed a couple glasses of milk. He smiled softly at me as I sat down next to Steve, with himself on the inside of the table facing us.

"I run."

"What?" Bucky said, confused at where I started.

"When things get a little too emotional or much for me, I run. I ran away from reality after my Mom died and confessed I was a Hydra heir, by joining SHIELD. I ran away from my Dad a day after meeting him as my father, cause I still wasn't comfortable with seeing the same love my Mom had for me, in his eyes. It hurt too much. I ran after Russia, to Xavier's, and it sort of helped me deal with my demons."

"I ran after Steve kissed me in the gym in Brooklyn, because I wasn't ready to love again. Didn't think I could. I ran from SHIELD when Nick refused to let me know of my father's disappearance during the AIM crisis. I ran when the two of you suggested we get married before the twins were born. I wasn't ready yet."

"I ran after I discovered I was InHuman. My mother had betrayed me by not telling me before she died. I ran when I thought you would hate me for who I was. I ran from dealing with Steve's…"

"Possessive asshole attitude," Steve supplied with a sheepish smile. I return his smile, "Attitude."

"While I shouldn't have run, I did learn something. A really wise old man, who I will explain later, gave me a good piece of advice. Things never go well when someone tries to take the weight of the world on by themselves."

"What you said, was true. I hold secrets that could make or break us. Not just our world, but _us_. It's put a strain on our marriage, on our relationship, and I wish I had seen it sooner. There is just so much I need to cover, to align so that we are ready. And to explain it to someone else to do, it would be faster to do it myself. And sometimes, I won't be able to, and it's frustrating for me. There is so much information in my head, and I just got another overload. Again, something I will explain later, but I have to let go a bit."

Steve slowly reached for my hand, cradling it in his own hands, and gently massaging the back. He stared down at it for a few moments before looking up at me and saying, "Could you- can you forgive me? I've been handling this wrong."

"I have been too," I smirked, "So if I couldn't forgive you for something I am guilty of myself, I would be a hypocrite. Of course I forgive you, Captain Studmuffin."

Bucky laughed first, lightening the mood. Steve joined him, kissing my knuckles and then my cheek.

"Thank you Angel," He said, relief coloring his voice.

"I have a question. Did you have a craving?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the half eaten plate of banana bread.

"It was something my mom and I did. When you were in the wrong in a big fight, you made banana bread. We would sit down and talk about why we acted like we did in that fight, and calmly discuss our points. Usually the whole loaf was gone, especially when you added chocolate chips. I guess I just missed her a bit more today, and it influenced my thinking," I smiled reminiscently, wiping away a tear from my eye.

Steve nodded and said, "If you want to go visit her, you don't need our permission. You know that."

"No, it's not that. I just see her in little things. The other week, Elijah's eyes, got this twinkle that she had when she wanted to surprise me, or she was planning to play a joke on me. And Callie has her cheekbones. Every day it's something new, and I feel like she's still here. It doesn't hurt as much."

"Ma'am, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have alerted the SHIELD team, as well as the rest of the Avengers of your request."

"Thank you ARSENAL. Please contact King T'Challa, the Guardian's, The Pym's, and Xavier's, connecting all of them to the conference room screens. And start trying to contact the InHuman city of Attilan, on the backburner."

"Location ma'am?"

"Luthor Crater, on the moon," I said, blushing as Steve and Bucky looked at me.

"That seems a little far fetched."

"Not really. Considering Peter has lived in space for almost 26 years," I pointed out, "Shall we?"

As I stood up, Steve pulled my hand, asking me to wait. I was confused until he pulled me to his chest, cupping my cheek and capturing my lips. The kiss was soft, testing the waters. But as I put my arms around his neck, he pulled me in deeper, nipping my lip playfully, and gaining access to my mouth. I moaned softly as he pulled me against his growing bulge, before he backed up slightly.

"It will keep," He teased, after I groaned at the loss of contact.

"I love you," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"And I love you, always," He replied, an easy smile gracing his lips, before they split to showcase his smile.

"Mmm, sunshine," I sighed, leaning up to kiss him once more.

"Now, can I have some sugar?" Bucky asked as Steve released me. I turned to come face to face with his chest, and looked up expectantly. He didn't disappoint, wrapping his arms around me, and lifting me off the ground and he kissed me. I hung on around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, after this meeting, you two are mine," I panted as I was released.

"Always yours," Steve said, offering his arm for me to loop through. Reaching for Bucky's hand, we walked down the hall to the conference room, content with our reconciliation.


	130. Chapter 130

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! I cannot even form words about how upset I am that I won't be seeing Infinity War on Friday. I have to wait until the 8th! So dumb... Anyways, I hope you all get a chance to see it opening weekend. No spoilers for me please! Here it is! Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, Fox or the Avengers. Just Sera and her own brand of chaos.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for making time for this meeting. I know we have a fair amount of knowledge on Thanos already, but this might just put us over the edge. For the last 10 months or so, I haven't been feeling too well with keeping certain things from you all. First is, I was visited by Callie and Elijah from the future. I might be breaking the space time continuum here, but more than a handful of you already know this." I said, addressing the large group and our guests on screen. Professor Xavier nodded to me as his team stood behind him, Kitty waving at me, T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye did as well. I was glad T had dealt with Erik, because if not, I would have myself. The Guardians didn't make a move, but Scott gave a wave which prompted Hope to roll her eyes at him.

"Thanos was all set to take us out. We were going to lose, we did in fact. Only survivors as far as I knew were the all the kids, except… the Barton's," I said slowly, watching Nat and Clint react, fear etched into their faces.

"I need to get all of this out before someone asks me a questions. I promise there will be a Q and A at the end," I said, watching, as Clint was about to speak up.

"From Gamora, we know what his ultimate goal is. We didn't know the exact date, until the 'Future twins' came to me."

"If I had revealed this, there was a chance things may not go in our favor. May 25th, 2018. He would have attacked the White House, where I was speaking with the President. I was accompanied by our third child. Total body count was 8073.," I said, holding my belly gently. Steve and Bucky hadn't heard that our unborn child was with me, and now I knew I would never be off base again.

"Next, the Avengers tried to gather as many allies as possible. They came to Thanos, unprepared for the force of Chitauri and the other army we know as Outriders, as you will see from the footage behind me, or on your screens," I said, gesturing to the ugly beasts

"The children were taken by my father and Pepper, to an unknown location, on orders of Steve after watching Bucky die, who was then killed himself. My children had to watch their fathers die, and I refuse to have that happen again. The Twins were told to go back and warn me of the White House attack, but they disobeyed their Grandfather and went back even further, to when I was in Vienna with the UN. There, they told me to start a project I had been working on in their present, the ARSENAL Defense Network."

"I brought it up to the UN, which fast tracked it in our present. It changed the outcome from the White House being the first wave, to London. Then it was fine-tuning my decisions until we had a more favorable outcome. Now, our battle with Thanos is on a different planet, one abandoned after the Power Stone was used on it's surface. It's barren and at least 50 light-years from earth. Certain things were relayed to me, like pregnancies, who was having what gender, how the twins were put up in the SHIELD building, as they grew faster being closer to the stores of Terrigen crystals. That wasn't the original intention, but they were eventually moved there because of this little bun needing a nursery," I said, pacing.

"Other things were not revealed to me, for fear of tampering with the timeline. King T'Chaka's death, the Guardian's dealing with the Sovereign and Ego, the _huge_ colony of InHuman's living on the moon," I said, making Daisy and Lincoln's head snap up in confusion.

"Come again?" Phil said, looking incredulous.

"Almost done. Now, getting back to our present. I was in New York to visit the Sanctum Sanctorum, one of three Sanctums, meant to form a shield around the earth to protect it from mystical threats and the Dark Dimension. Dr. Stephen Strange was injured in a car crash and went to Kamar-Taj the temple of the Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kathmandu, hoping to gain back control of his hands. Instead, he will become a Sorcerer supreme. He wields the Eye of Agomotto, that houses the Time Stone. I spoke to the Ancient One, his teacher, and a Sorcerer Supreme herself for thousands of years. She will do what she can, before her inevitable death, to ensure he is trained properly. He's an arrogant man, so I think Dad and him will get along well."

"And here is where I get to my main topic. I was approached by a gentleman in Central Park this morning. He works for another group of celestial beings called the Watchers. They collect knowledge and information across the galaxies, but refuse to interfere with anyone. There was an incident with a race gaining knowledge of nuclear weaponry before they were ready and the result was total destruction of said race."

"He exchanged me information for what I knew. What he told me was… troubling. Thanos was born on Titan, Jupiter's moon to a race called the Eternals. His mother tried to kill him at birth, because she saw the evil in his eyes. He later killed both his parents to free himself from their weakness. He also had another motive, the reason he is hell bent on destroying half the universe. He is trying to woo Death. And this is the only way she will give him the time of day other than when he commits genocide of entire races. Much like he had Ronan do, to Drax and Gamora's people. I have a feeling it isn't such in our current timeline. More righteous in his mind."

"There was a battle that needed all of us, but Thanos is the 'big bad', and he is harder to deal with. I learned just how much, seeing as he ripped the Mind stone from Vision's forehead like a scab."

"He has one major weakness, himself. My time in the alternate dimension made it clear that there are several versions of our own reality. Some people didn't make it, some people aren't who they are here. In some worlds, Thanos is a good guy. It gave me a bad taste in my mouth," I said grimacing, making Hope smirk at me from her screen.

"Option one: We bring 'good Thanos' to meet our Thanos, hoping he would agree to help us, and let them duke it out, with a fifty-fifty chance that ours might win."

Option two: There is a chance that Drax can pull Thanos's heart from his body-"

"It would be my pleasure," Drax said, interrupting me. I sent him a glare, making Groot speak up at him angrily, "I am Groot."

"You said it Groot," Rocket muttered, shaking his head at Drax.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted," I cut in, "This version of Drax is not like ours. He was originally human and was turned into what he is now. I'm not betting on that option myself, but we can get to that later."

"Third option is a Miss Doreen Green. Apparently she is indestructible, and managed to kill Thanos by herself. ARSENAL, locate her please."

"There is no record of a Miss Doreen Green, ma'am."

"K, another earth then! Moving on," I said, putting one arm behind my back and gesturing to the screen. Daisy and Wanda snickered, prompting Brick and Tripp to shush them quietly.

"A, bring up the moon, satellite images, specifically the Luthor Crater."

"Yes, ma'am. On screen."

"To the unsuspecting eye, it may seem uninhabitable. But underneath a dome of retro-reflective panels lies a city made of InHumans. Right now, their King, Blackagar Boltagon will soon be ousted by a coup of his younger brother Maximus. When they went through Terrigenesis, Maximus simply became human, while Black Bolt's voice was changed so drastically, he can level a city with a whisper. He has been signing since he was a teenager, because he could not speak ever again for fear of destroying the city they live in and killing everyone."

"He is our fourth option?" Fury said from his place standing in the doorframe.

"Yes, and where have you been by the way? You know what, never mind. We will talk later. Black Bolt's voice is powerful enough to kill Thanos. Plus for us, we are on a barren planet with no life forms except ourselves and space rats. It is a perfect scenario. Only problem, it might kill Black Bolt too."

"Okay, questions?"

I instantly regretted that, because everyone spoke up at once, the loudest being my Dad's voice as he and Peter walked in beside Nick, "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Okay, one at a time! It's no wonder I didn't want to be a teacher," I yelled, hands lighting themselves on fire with my growing anger.

"Daisy," I said, as she raised her hand.

"So, how long have these InHumans been up there."

"It sounds like it was recent, but the city itself has existed for about 50,000 years. They just move it."

"Why didn't my family make it?" Clint asked before I could pick a second person for questions.

"Thanos had taken the Mind Stone, put you back under its spell, after using it on Loki. Those who have been under its power before are even more susceptible to its power. You revealed the location of Homestead, and only 'woke up' after they had killed Laura and the kids. And after you witnessed it, you were killed."

Clint's hands balled into fists on the table, not making eye contact with me. I would talk with him later, as I obviously had reopened an old wound. Hopefully this time, I wouldn't be shot for it. Okay, I was still a little bitter about that, for good reasons.

"Professor Xavier," I said as he caught my eye.

"This other world we would be using, the atmosphere is safe?"

"Yes. But Peter, you mentioned that the weather leaned towards wet. Is there a drier place? What about the planet you crash landed on, after your battle with the Sovereign?"

"Give me a second," Rocket said, before Peter could get a word out, "Berheart, just trees. No life forms except a few animals."

"Thank you _Peter_ ," I deadpanned, "Your voice changed."

"What if we brought this 'good' Thanos as a back up?" Wanda suggested.

"I agree. Cover all the bases. We don't know if Black Bolt would even fight willingly. Or if this 'good' Thanos will help us. I would still have to locate one, and it means using Pietro and Wanda's powers, as well as the Convergence sticks. Or, we wait for Callie to go through Terrigenesis."

"Why Callie?"

"Her powers were not only time travel. She makes portals between time, space and dimensions. She could transport us all there in an instant."

"What?" Bucky said, confused.

"Yeah, future Elijah didn't tell me that until… actually can't tell you that. A secret between mother and daughter," I smirked before picking Scott to go next.

"How will we get to this new location?"

"Well, unless you would like to hyper jump in the Milano, we are taking Callie's portal from base May 23rd, to get a lay of the land and set up a temporary camp. We would ideally bring the stones there, luring Thanos and his army away from Earth and other systems. We don't want to move them earlier, because it would fast forward his timeline. We aren't going to do anything to jeopardize this."

"Natasha," I said, noting her hard eyes on me. Not judgmental, but confused.

"Why now? Why tell us now if you weren't allowed to? To protect the time space continuum?"

"Because I was Atlas. Because I have gone it alone before, and it's lonely. I don't want the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore. It caused me to lie to you all, again. Last time it was my heritage. This time? It's our lives. You all deserve a say in how you live and die. Whether it is in battle, or your sleep in 50 years, no one person should be holding all the cards," I said.

"Quite right mon cherè," A Cajun accent sounded from Xavier's link.

"Fuck Remy, when did you get there you sneaky Cajun?" I said, jumping slightly holding my chest. The girls all smiled at me, and even Natasha smirked. They had heard stories from Jean and I about the sauve Cajun.

"Wade called me," He smiled, "Not as observant as last time."

"You are still an asshole though. Anyways, take a second, and think things through. Are you willing to ask someone else to put his or her life on the line, to save us? We have all made the decision or not to fight Thanos, whatever the odds. We can't put that kind of stress on someone else if we aren't willing to do it ourselves."

"Peter," I said, noticing his hand.

"I won't ask anyone to do something I wasn't willing to do myself. But we wouldn't be choosing to not fight him. His army is still controlled by him. They may not stop once he is dead. We can't leave even one. I'm willing to fight, and I will. For Earth, for the universe."

My heart swelled with pride as my 'little brother' and hopefully, future son in law, stood his ground. _Please let that put him in Steve and Bucky's good books_ , I prayed in my head for Callie's future love.

"Anyone else?" I said, beaming with pride at Peter.

"For earth, and the universe," Brock said next, nodding to Peter.

"We fight, and we die trying," Logan sounded from Xavier's link.

"For the universe," Gamora said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder as he nodded.

"Our universe has just as much right to live as any other. This is our fighting chance," Phil said, looking up to me.

"What the heck, it's not like we have much of a choice if we want to live," Hank said, making us all chuckle.

"T?" I asked T'Challa. He smirked, "You never need to ask for Wakanda's aid. Their king and warriors will die to defend _all_."

"Let's try to save the universe this time, so we don't have to avenge it," Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"All in favor of both option one and four?" Steve said, and we watched as every hand shot up.

"Okay. Let's get to work," I smirked, "A, bring up Battle Strategy Draft One."

"I will send this to those tuning in, but this is what I was thinking," I explained as the holographic projection of the battlefield came up.


End file.
